La partida del Maestro de la Muerte
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: Harry aprovecha que es el nuevo Maestro de la Muerte y consigue una segunda oportunidad para Hermione, quien murió durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Ahora solo debe esperar los años necesarios para volver a verla y, con suerte, amarla como debió desde el principio. Lo único que no calculó fue la diferencia de edad... Advertencias adentro.
1. PRIMER ACTO – Dos veces ella

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sinopsis:** Harry aprovecha que es el nuevo Maestro de la Muerte y consigue una segunda oportunidad para Hermione, quien murió durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Ahora solo debe esperar los años necesarios para volver a verla y, con suerte, amarla como debió desde el principio. Lo único que no calculó fue la diferencia de edad...

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:**

Fanfic terminado. Lo escribí de un tirón, así que no crean que voy a dejarlo abandonado o, peor, que olvidé el resto de mis historias.

No esperen una verdadera relación romántica hasta que Hermione deje de ser una niña. No es mi interés escribir _ese_ tipo de fic.

Como verán en el primer capítulo, intenté no invertir mucho tiempo en la infancia de Hermione, ya que no es tan importante. Sólo me concentré en los momentos claves de su crecimiento, para que comprendamos la muy ligera diferencia de carácter que ahora tendrá. Lo mismo sucederá con su pubertad.

Harry será un personaje misterioso. La forma en cómo consiguió darle una segunda oportunidad a Hermione se develará muy lentamente.

Esta es una historia de amor. Pero no _la_ clásica historia de amor. No pueden pedir las cosas fáciles cuando nuestros protagonistas se lleva diecisiete años. Menos cuando son profesor y alumna.

 **Agradecimiento a:** uno de mis autores favoritos, _Romantic Silence_ , quien escribió _Catching up_ , un fanfic inacabado de dos capítulos en donde plantea la idea que dio origen a este fanfic.

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Dos veces ella"**

No me considero una bruja fuera de lo común. Soy de St. Otterpot, Escocia, fui la tercera hija del matrimonio entre Francis y Marie Berkley, y tuve la "suerte" de nacer el 2 de mayo de 1998, el día en el que Harry Potter venció al terrible mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, es decir que cada año mis padres hacen un esfuerzo por celebrar mi cumpleaños sin que pase desapercibido por la fiesta nacional.

Mi infancia estuvo plagada de aventuras en las verdes colinas de St. Otterpot. Michael y Francis, mis hermanos mayores, fueron mis mejores amigos. El resto de los niños del pueblo se unían a nuestras exploraciones en el bosque, y continuamente se quedaban a dormir en nuestra casa. A veces me molestaban por ser la única niña del grupo, pero mis hermanos de inmediato ponían un freno a esas burlas. Después, cuando comenzaron mis episodios de magia "accidental" _yo_ detenía las burlas.

Mamá y papá siempre dicen que no tienen idea de cómo tuvieron una hija tan brillante y poderosa. Mientras mis hermanos apenas conseguían hacer pequeños trucos de levitación, yo ya estaba invocando flamas eternas. Eso me volvió el arma secreta de mis hermanos, y juntos hicimos las travesuras más ingeniosas a los residentes de St. Otterpot.

La vida en el pueblo era sencilla, a veces hasta aburrida para mí. Papá tuvo que empezar a trabajar turnos extras en el molino para pagarme los libros que quería. Cuando cumplí ocho años mamá me explicó que ese tipo de gastos tendrían que reducirse, ya que Michael iniciaría Hogwarts y su educación costaba mucho.

Michael me consoló prometiendo que me enviaría por lechuza los trabajos escolares que fuera haciendo, de manera que yo pudiera seguir estudiando.

Quizá por eso no me dolió tanto despedirlo en King Cross. Intenté mostrarme valiente, igual que Francis, quien escondía sus lágrimas recargándose en la gabardina de papá.

—Hey, pequeña nutria, cuida de nuestro hermano, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo Michael con su clásica sonrisa blanca.

Yo asentí temblando mientras le ofrecía mi regalo de despedida: una llama eterna encerrada en un frasco de mermelada vacío.

—Promete que no te olvidarás de mí —susurré triste.

—¿Olvidarme de la hermanita más inteligente y molesta del mundo? Imposible.

Los Berkley sonreímos al ver el tren escarlata marcharse.

Francis agarró mi mano antes de murmurarme —Esto merece un buen drama a la señora Grimes para que nos regale tarta de moras.

—Yo lloraré mientras tú mencionas lo poco querido que eres por ser el hermano de en medio.

—Hecho.

Mamá nos miró sospechosa —Ahora que Michael ya no está en la casa espero un mejor comportamiento de ustedes, jovencitos.

Ambos replicamos con el mismo tono falso —¡Sí, mamá!

Pero fue justo lo contrario.

Ese año Francis demostró que durante mucho tiempo Michael lo detuvo de hacer las peores bromas y travesuras del mundo. Yo no me quedé atrás, disfrutando del hermano que me quedaba antes de que él también partiera a Hogwarts.

Fiel a su palabra, Michael me mandaba sus tareas semanales junto con la obligatoria carta para mamá y papá, donde contaba cómo le iba en la escuela.

Michael, naturalmente, quedó en Ravenclaw, como yo predije a pesar de la insistencia de papá de que sus hijos continuaríamos la honorable línea Hufflepuff. Yo estaba extasiada de tener un cuervo en la familia, pero Francis casi se desmaya al enterarse de que Harry Potter era el Jefe de Gryffindor.

Francis es fanático de Harry Potter... igual que el resto del mundo mágico. Desde ese momento se juró ser Gryffindor para poder convivir con su héroe. Incluso papá aceptó ese plan.

A mí me daba igual Harry Potter. Por supuesto admiraba su participación en la historia mágica, pero me parecía tonto idolatrar a un mago que no conocíamos. Cuando se lo dije a Francis me dejó de hablar por una semana, y tuve que regalarle tres chocolates para que me perdonara.

Fue hasta dos meses después cuando volvimos a saber de Harry Potter.

Michael nos contó en su carta que estaba intentando encontrar las cocinas de Hogwarts, y lo único que logró fue que Harry Potter lo atrapara después del corte de queda. Pensó que el legendario héroe lo castigaría enseguida, pero el profesor quedó paralizado al ver el frasco con la llama eterna que le regalé a mi hermano, y que en esos momentos utilizaba para iluminar los pasillos.

— _Ese es un encantamiento muy avanzado, señor Berkley. No he conocido a otra persona que fuera capaz de lograrlo._

— _Gracias, profesor Potter, pero no es mi mérito. La verdad, mi hermanita me lo regaló._

— _¿Me estás diciendo que una bruja sin estudios creó una llama eterna?_

— _Jamás le mentiría, señor. Y tampoco es el primero en quedar sorprendido por las habilidades de mi hermana. Hermione es el orgullo familiar._

Según Michael, cuando Harry Potter escuchó mi nombre, dejo caer su varita.

Francis me miró incómodo —Papá y mamá realmente exageraron al nombrarte como la heroína de la guerra, Hermione Granger. El pobre señor Potter debió recordar a su amiga.

Asentí —Qué vergüenza cuando vaya a Hogwarts y tenga que convivir con él.

—Bueno, aún te faltan dos años.

Sin embargo, no tuve que esperar tanto tiempo para sentirme avergonzada.

Cuando Michael regresó a casa por las vacaciones navideñas, entre sus pertenencias estaba un viejo libro.

—¿Y esto, Mike? —pregunté sin despegar los ojos de _Hogwarts: una historia_.

Mi hermano me arrebató el libro —¿Qué haces curioseando en mi baúl?

—Lo... Lo lamento —dije confundida. Él jamás había tenido problema de mostrarme sus cosas.

Michael deshizo el gesto enfadado, regresando a esa bella expresión que amaba tanto.

—No importa. Es que arruinaste tu sorpresa. Te lo iba a entregar en Navidad.

—¿Es para mí? Oh, Mike, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

Francis, echado en la cama de junto, nos miró molesto —Diez minutos en la casa y ya recuperó el puesto del mejor hermano del mundo. Rayos.

Michael giró los ojos —No me lo agradezcas. En realidad este regalo no es de mi parte, sino del profesor Potter. Cuando averiguó que te mandaba mis tareas para que siguieras estudiando, me preguntó por qué lo hacía. Me dio pena decirle que somos pobres, así que le inventé que mueres de ansiedad por conocer más de Hogwarts. Al siguiente día me entregó ese libro para ti.

Francis se levantó de la cama —¿Cómo? ¿Así nada más?

Abrí el libro, más confundida que feliz —Mike, este libro es _primera edición_ , debe valer una fortuna.

—Todos sabemos que el profesor Potter es millonario. No creo que para él signifique tanto.

Sentí mis mejillas calientes —Mamá dice que es de mala educación recibir regalos tan costosos.

Francis me replicó como si fuera obvio —Pues no se lo cuentes a mamá. Diremos que Mike lo pidió de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Michael asintió, agitando su cabello rizado y rubio —No tiene nada de malo. El profesor Potter es genial, hasta me enseñó cómo entrar a las cocinas. Ya quiero que los tres estemos en Hogwarts, será fantástico.

Eso me hizo olvidar por un momento a Harry Potter, pues lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que mis hermanos y yo pudiéramos pasar todo el tiempo juntos igual que antes.

Las vacaciones de Michael duraron muy poco. Con trabajo alcanzamos a construir quince hombres de nieve alrededor de la casa de la vieja del pueblo, para que no se sintiera sola en Navidad. Después, tuvimos que despedirnos a Mike.

Con el tiempo libre que eso me dejó, empecé a leer _Hogwarts: una historia_ y me sorprendí al encontrar viejas notas hechas con lápiz en los márgenes. La letra, pulcra y ordenada, se parecía mucho a la mía. El libro resultó fascinante más allá de su contenido por esas anotaciones. Quien sea que se atrevió a escribir en ese valioso libro, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Quizá por eso el señor Potter me lo regaló, tal vez el libro perdió valor ya que estaba rayado.

En abril celebramos el cumpleaños de Francis. Mamá hizo su clásico pastel de zanahoria, invitamos a todos los niños del pueblo y abrimos los regalos. Papá llegó después de trabajar con un baúl de segunda mano. Cuando anocheció los Berkley salimos a las colinas de St. Otterpot para ver las estrellas, igual que en el cumpleaños décimo primero de Michael. Era una tradición estar bajo el cielo oscurecido mientras abríamos la carta de Hogwarts.

—No puedo esperar a recibir la mía —dije molesta—. Esta vez pasaré sola un año antes de poder irme con ustedes. Será terrible.

Francis no parecía tan afectado —Por lo menos seguirás comiendo tarta de moras de la señora Grimes.

Solté un enorme suspiro —Eso no me consuela. En _Hogwarts: una historia_ dice que la comida que sirven en el castillo es digna de un rey. Los banquetes ocurren todos los días, desayuno, comida y cena.

Francis ignoró por completo lo que dije, estaba pensando en otra cosa más "interesante" —No puedo esperar a conocer a Harry Potter. Ahora que Mike ya es su amigo podré pedirle un autógrafo.

—Mike no puede ser su _amigo_. Es su alumno. Y no te recomiendo que le pidas un autógrafo, eso le debe pasar todo el tiempo. Lo único que conseguirás será alejarlo de ti.

Francis los pensó un rato —Bueno, siempre has sido la lista, así que te haré caso.

En verano regresó Michael, se veía más alto. Traía un montón de tarea para su segundo grado, y un nuevo regalo para mí.

—¿De nuevo de parte del señor Potter? —pregunté al recibir el libro _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo._

—Sí, y también traigo un regalo para Francis. Le expliqué al profesor Potter que tengo dos hermanos menores, no solo uno.

Francis sonrió a punto de desmayarse por el gusto —De parte de Harry Potter hasta agradecería un libro.

Lo miré irritada —Honestamente. Parece que fuera malo recibir un libro.

Michael le pasó un banderín de Gryffindor —Me lo dio cuando le dije que querías ser un león.

—Oh, Merlín... Es perfecto.

Ignoré los exagerados halagos de mi hermano y mejor me concentré en el clásico libro infantil que Harry Potter me envió. Yo ya me sabía de memoria esos cuentos, así que no me pareció un regalo tan bueno como el anterior. Al abrir la portada noté que esa edición también estaba rayada. En la primera hoja aparecía el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte. Abajo una anotación en lápiz: " _El amo de las reliquias conseguirá de la Muerte una vida"._

—¿Qué significa esto?

Michael y Francis me miraron curiosos antes de volver a discutir sobre Quidditch. Clásico.

El verano fue tan caluroso que pudimos pasar cada día en el riachuelo. La mitad de nuestros amigos hablaban de lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts, y la otra mitad de lo genial que sería entrar en septiembre. Yo era la menor, por lo menos de nuestro grupo amistoso, así que me sentí relegada. Una de esas tardes ya no pude aguantar esa sensación, y cuando Wyatt Lawrie se burló de mí cabello esponjado mi magia reventó.

Fue horrible. En el rostro de Wyatt quedaron dos cicatrices cruzadas en su mejilla. En mi corazón quedó la imagen de sus ojos azules, aterrados.

Mamá tenía miedo de que yo me volviera a salir de control de esa manera. Michael y Francis me defendieron, intentando evitar medidas drásticas.

—Fue culpa de Wyatt. Sabes cómo es con Hermione, mamá.

—Sí, ese mentecato se lo tenía bien merecido.

Mamá nos miró escandalizada —El niño de los Lawrie pudo haber perdido el ojo. No fue un accidente menor. Además, ya les he contado lo que puede ocurrir cuando un mago o una bruja muy poderosa es incapaz de contenerse. Por Merlín, ¿quieren volver a escuchar esa historia?

Yo escondí mi rostro, llorando en la mesa de la cocina. Sabía a qué historia se refería mamá, la misma que llevaba contándome desde que tengo memoria: cómo Albus Dumbledore, antes de ser aniquilador de magos oscuros y director de Hogwarts, mató a su hermana cuando era un niño, ya que no podía contener su magia.

Francis soltó un bufido —¿Qué importa lo que haya pasado con él? Murió hace años, mamá. Seguro es una de esas historias que se inventan las viejitas para asustar a niños.

Michael no se veía tan seguro —El profesor Potter siempre menciona al antiguo director Dumbledore en sus clases. Fue su mentor.

Mamá regresó al tema —No podemos arriesgarnos a que Hermione cometa una fatalidad —me miró triste—. Lo lamento, cariño, pero tendrás que quedarte en la casa hasta que te marches a Hogwarts. No más excursiones al bosque ni paseos al riachuelo.

Quise decirle que era injusto, que un año encerrada sería insoportable, pero guardé silencio al ver la sangre de Wyatt Lawrie que estaba salpicada en mi suéter.

Cuando terminó el verano Michael estaba aliviado, pues se había quedado conmigo en la casa, como apoyo moral. Francis hizo un esfuerzo monumental para esconder lo feliz que se sentía.

En King Cross abracé llorando a mis hermanos. Me sentía abandonada.

—Eres muy sentimental, Hermione —me dijo Francis—. Toma esto, ya no llores.

Recibí una pequeña nutria tallada en madera. Me pareció hermosa.

—¿Tú la hiciste?

Michael se burló —Ya lo creo, ¿no ves que fea le quedó?

Sonreí antes de darle un beso a Francis en la mejilla —¡Gracias! Yo también te tengo algo.

Era un frasco de tres onzas encorchando. Adentro había una flama eterna.

Francis la metió en el bolsillo de su túnica, un poco sonrojado —¿Se volverá una costumbre de los Berkley entrar a Hogwarts con una de éstas?

Papá no dejó escapar la oportunidad para agregar esa nueva tradición a su enorme repertorio.

Vimos el tren alejarse, y yo insistí en mantenernos en la plataforma hasta que el último mago se fuera. Mamá consintió mi deseo.

Esa noche Francis envió su primera carta.

—¡Hufflepuff! —celebró papá casi llorando de orgullo— Mi segundo hijo es un Hufflepuff. Esto hay que celebrarlo. Oh, Hermione, ya te puedo imaginar en amarillo y negro. Será muy fácil tu ajuste en Hogwarts con tu hermano mayor en la misma Casa.

Mamá le dirigió una mirada —¿De qué hablas? Nuestra niña será Ravenclaw, igual que Mike. No puedes negar una mente brillante cuando la ves.

Papá hizo un gesto con la mano, como si alejara las palabras de mamá —Mike sacó mucho de tu familia, cariño. Francis y Hermione, en cambio, son completos Berkley. Lo mismo que decir tejones.

—¿Qué más cuenta Francis? —pregunté desesperada.

Papá siguió leyendo la carta —Nos comenta en qué Casas terminaron el resto de los chicos de St. Otterpot. Oh, Wyatt Lawrie es un Gryffindor.

Hice una mueca —Definitivamente _no_ quiero estar con él. Adiós, Gryffindor.

—Firmó diciendo que tú tenías razón, Hermione, el banquete de Hogwarts es insuperable.

Mamá sonrió —Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas esa época, querido?

—Para mí Hogwarts significa más que una buena comida, amor: ahí te conocí.

Mi madre se sonrojó muy sonriente —Quién iba a pensar que la hija de muggles de Londres se enamoraría por el hijo de granjeros mágicos de St. Otterpot.

Al mirarlos tan emocionados me sentí extraña. ¿Tal vez yo también conocería al amor de mi vida en Hogwarts? ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si mis hermanos conocían al amor de sus vidas ahí?

—No quiero que Mike y Francis salgan con brujas —dije de pronto—. Son míos.

Mamá comenzó a reír —Ya te quiero ver cuando tú caigas por un joven mago, cariño.

Papá se puso morado —Eso no. Mi pequeña zanahoria jamás tendrá novio.

Giré los ojos al escuchar el mote cariñoso —Sí, papá.

—No puedes impedir que la naturaleza siga su curso, querido. Nuestra Hermione algún día traerá algún chico a la casa.

—Ningún mago en el universo es lo suficientemente bueno para mi pequeña zanahoria. Ninguno.

Mamá lo miró divertida antes de decir —¿Pretendes echar a cualquier pretendiente de nuestra niña? Oh, serás el clásico terrible suegro.

—No quiero caer en estereotipos. Permitiré que la zanahoria salga con alguien que cumpla ciertos requisitos. Por ejemplo, que haya salvado al mundo, que sepa magia sin varita y que sea millonario. Fácil.

Sin querer empecé a reír muy fuerte —¡Papá, acabas de describir a Harry Potter!

Él me miró sabiondo —Lo sé. Y como el señor Potter es bastante mayor que tú, puedo estar tranquilo para siempre.

Mamá le dio un suave golpe en el brazo —Eres terrible.

A la semana Francis y Michael enviaron nuevas cartas. Sus vidas en Hogwarts se escuchaban tan emocionantes como ir al espacio. Mientras a mí me salían raíces encerrada en la casa.

—¿Por lo menos puedo aprender a montar?

Mamá siguió engrasando el motor del tractor mágico, sin mirarme —Sabes que no. Todavía eres muy pequeña.

—Dejaste que Mike montara la última vez que vino...

—Mike es mayor que tú por dos años. Dije que no. Lo lamento.

Papá decidió ayudarme a romper el aburrimiento y me llevó a trabajar con él al molino. Ahí pasaba las tardes conversando con los pueblerinos que compraban semillas y otros productos. Mi accidente con Wyatt Lawrie me volvió relativamente famosa, y todos estaban emocionados de que una bruja potencialmente extraordinaria pusiera a St. Otterpot en el mapa. Incluso la madre de Wyatt me dijo que comprendía la situación, y que por suerte no pasó a mayores.

—Además mi hijo es demasiado parecido a su padre. Ya era hora de que una bruja lo pusiera en su lugar. No temas, Hermione, en St. Otterpot las mujeres nos cuidamos entre todas. Tal vez cuando vayas a Hogwarts hagas que el resto del mundo mágico nos conozca, parece como si fuéramos inexistentes.

La vieja Grimes se metió a la conversación —Pero eso no siempre ha sido malo. Nos libramos de que Lord Voldemort se metiera con nosotros. Si mis hijos me hubieran escuchado, si tan solo no hubieran ido a la guerra... —comenzó a llorar.

La señora Lawrie abrazó a la pobre bruja —No sufra más, Voldemort fue terrible, pero Harry Potter nos salvó a todos —me miró cariñosa—. Ya debes saber que tus padres te nombraron como la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, ¿verdad, Hermione? Naciste cuando la guerra terminó. Eres especial.

Terminé de meter las semillas en las bolsas de papel y se las di a la señora Grimes —La verdad me da un poco de vergüenza mi nombre...

—Oh, tonterías —dijo la vieja bruja, agarrando la bolsa—. Seas o no como la legendaria Hermione Granger, que ahora debe descansar entre grandes magos y brujas en el cielo, eso no quiere decir que no tengas un gran corazón. Jamás olvidaré los muñecos de nieve que tus hermanos y tú me hicieron la última Navidad para que me acompañaran. Ustedes son tan buenos muchachos.

La señora Lawrie sonrió enternecida —Tu padre tuvo tanta suerte de conocer a Marie en Hogwarts. Ella es una bruja dulce, trabajadora y ejemplar, y obviamente heredó esos atributos a sus hijos.

—Gracias. Mi mamá es la mejor —respondí sincera.

Los meses pasaron con desesperante cotidianidad, hasta que mis hermanos arribaron en diciembre, entusiasmados de contar cada cosa que aprendieron. Comimos carne asada en las colinas, jugando con la nieve mientras se cocían las chuletas. Al principio fue difícil volver a interactuar igual que antes con mis hermanos, pero en un par de horas estábamos como si no nos hubieran separado nunca. Lo mejor fue cuando me dijeron cómo habían montado varias bromas usando los hechizos que les recomendé en mis cartas.

—Cuando estés en Hogwarts seremos imparables —sonrió Michael, tallándose las manos enguantadas.

Francis se veía igual de feliz —Podremos explorar el castillo, dicen que hay pasadizos secretos y un salón que viene y va.

Los miré agradecida —Pensaba que ya no iban a querer juntarse con su hermana menor.

Francis puso una mano en su pecho, dramático —¡Soy un Hufflepuff! Leal hasta morir. De tu otro hermano quién sabe cómo confiaremos, ¡prefiere estudiar que pasar las tardes conmigo!

Michael le aventó una bola de nieve —¡Tenía que entregar ese ensayo para el siguiente día! Ya sabes cómo se pone el profesor Potter si no llevas la tarea completa.

—Ah, hablando del profesor Potter, me preguntó si te había interesado el libro que te mandó, Hermione. Le dije que no mucho, porque ya te sabías los cuentos de memoria. Prometió que te enviaría uno de verdad bueno la siguiente vez.

Sacudí la nieve de mis botas, escondiendo mi sonrojo —¿Por qué quiere darme otro libro? Yo no le he pedido nada.

Michael se encogió de hombros —El profesor Potter hace muchas cosas extrañas. En el colegio todos lo quieren. Sus clases son las mejores y siempre se interesa por alumnos que parecen tener problemas. No creo que sea tan especial que te quiera mandar libros.

Quise creer en mi hermano, pero algo me hacía sentir lo contrario.

Esa Navidad fue muy graciosa. Cuando estábamos por cortar el pavo, un enorme gato naranja entró por la ventana de la cocina y tiró las ollas, creando un batidero en el piso. Papá lo atrapó enseguida, acostumbrado a lidiar con mapaches que se metían al molino, pero algo en la expresión destrozada del gasto me hizo reaccionar.

—¡No lo tires a la calle, papá! Por favor...

—Hermione, este viejo gato apesta y...

—Yo lo bañaré —dije acercando mis manos al felino de nariz aplastada.

Mamá intentó detenerme —¡No! Puede ser peligroso.

El gato se zafó del agarre de mi papá y brincó a mis brazos, ronroneando y maullando desesperado. Se veía muy viejo, cansado y hambriento.

—Pobrecito, ¿qué has tenido que vivir? —lo acaricié para que se relajara.

Michael y Francis ya estaban junto a mí, mirando al gato con poca alegría.

—En serio apesta, hermana.

Mamá limpió la cocina con su varita, suspirando por la noche arruinada —Quita esa cara Hermione Berkley, no te quedarás con esa bestia.

Por primera vez me rebelé ante algo que mi madre pronunció —Creo que si tengo que pasar el resto del año encerrada en esta casa, lo mínimo que puedo pedir es una mascota, ¿no?

Papá me señaló —Cuida ese tono, jovencita. No tenemos dinero ni espacio para esa criatura.

Michael se metió en la discusión para ayudarme, como siempre —No es justo, son muy exigentes con Hermione. Ella siempre se porta bien, es súper inteligente y ayuda en todo lo que le piden. Si quiere a ese esperpento de la naturaleza, deberían dejarla tenerlo.

Lo miré molesta por el término que utilizó para el gato.

Francis también habló —Además cuánto puede durar el gato, se ve que está en sus últimos años. Si quieren Mike y yo podemos enviar un poco de comida desde Hogwarts, tal vez unas piernas de pollo o algo para que coma el gato.

Mamá parecía muy molesta —Son imposibles cuando se ponen del mismo lado.

Me le acerqué con mi mejor carita de tristeza —¿Eso quiere decir que nos podemos quedar con el gatito?

Papá y mamá cruzaron miradas. Finalmente aceptaron.

—Pero ese será tu regalo de cumpleaños, zanahoria.

—¡Gracias!

Michael, Francis y yo fuimos al pozo para bañar al gato.

—Son los mejores hermanos del universo. Gracias por ayudarme allá adentro.

Francis cogió uno de los cepillos de los caballos —La verdad el gato me da gracia, y hace mucho que no te veía tan feliz por algo.

—Estar encerrada sin ustedes ha sido muy feo —respondí.

—¿Cómo le vas a poner? —preguntó Michael.

—Algo me dice que ya tiene nombre. Solo quisiera saber cómo averiguarlo.

Entibié el agua con un poco de magia, y entre los tres bañamos al gato con cariño.

El resto de la noche la pasamos en mi cuarto, metidos en la cama con un esponjoso gato feliz, comiendo lo que mamá pudo rescatar de la comida. Al escuchar los villancicos del otro lado del pueblo, sentí mi pecho encogerse, recordando una fría Navidad en otro pueblo.

—¿Qué tienes? —me dijo Michael, viendo mi rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—No sé. Pensé en otra Navidad y en otro pueblo, muy lejos de aquí. Pero es imposible, ¿verdad?

Francis me quitó la última rebanada de pastel de chocolate —Creo que tanto dulce te hizo algo, nutria.

Sonreí por lo tonta que había sonado —Tienen razón. Esta es la mejor Navidad que he vivido.

En enero mis hermanos regresaron a Hogwarts, pero ya no me sentí tan sola. Mi gato me acompaña a dondequiera que iba, aunque algo lento por su edad. Con él me volví a aventurar en el bosque, ampliando el mapa que Michael comenzó años atrás. Diario nos adentrábamos un poco más, siendo cuidadosos de no perder el camino de regreso.

El día de mi cumpleaños no quise fallar nuestra clásica excursión, y más valiente por tener once años, caminé horas hacía en centro del bosque.

Mi gato de pronto ya no quiso caminar, maullando para que deshiciéramos el camino. Quise hacerle caso, pero una extraña presencia me llamaba detrás de la última línea de pinos.

Brinqué las raíces más gruesas, aferrándome de las ramas que podía alcanzar para no caer, y salí a un amplio prado de pasto verde y grueso. En el centro, sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez, estaba un hombre delgado y alto, cuya cabeza mantenía cubierta con una túnica negra.

Me acerqué curiosa, preguntándome qué hacía ese hombre solo a la mitad de la nada. A un par de pasos de distancia, él me volteó a ver. Sus ojos eran oscuros y tibios. Sentí que ya lo había visto antes.

—Hola —saludé—, ¿quién es usted?

Me sonrió amable —No puedo decirte mi nombre.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No le gusta su nombre? Yo soy Hermione Marie Berkley. Vivo en St. Otterpot, a un par de horas de aquí. ¿Usted vive en el bosque? ¿Está esperando a su pareja de juego?

—Siempre haces muchas preguntas.

Me sonrojé —Creo que sí.

Le di la vuelta al tablero de ajedrez, revisando las jugadas que se habían hecho. Parecía recién comenzado el juego.

—¿Usted qué color es?

—Negro, naturalmente.

Me fijé que le faltaban dos peones y que uno de sus caballos estaba siendo amenazado.

—Debería mover su alfil hacia allá. Así pone en jaque a su contrincante y salva a su caballo una jugada más.

Soltó una carcajada —A mi oponente no le gustará saber que _tú_ me ayudaste. Gracias.

Sonreí —¿Dónde está su oponente, señor? Es de mala educación dejar una partida sin terminar.

—Él es una persona muy ocupada. Yo también tengo poco tiempo. Llevamos once años en este juego.

Lo miré incrédula — _¿Once años?_ Qué aburrimiento.

—En realidad, hace siglos que no me divierto tanto.

—Bueno, decir _siglos_ es exagerado. Aunque yo llevo encerrada en mi casa desde el verano pasado, y me han parecido años. Señor, ¿usted acostumbra jugar ajedrez a la mitad del bosque que rodea St. Otterpot? Quizá un día yo pueda jugar con usted. Me gusta el ajedrez.

—Para jugar conmigo hay que juntar tres objetos de mucho valor. Lo lamento.

Bajé los hombros —Qué exigente...

—Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, no acostumbro jugar aquí.

—¿Entonces qué hace aquí?

—Es un día especial. La magia me quiso aquí.

Incliné la cabeza —Usted es chistoso.

—Me han llamado de muchas formas, pero nunca chistoso.

—No quise ofenderlo.

Me sonrió de nuevo —Jamás pensaría eso de ti, Hermione.

—Supongo que si no puedo jugar con usted, no tiene caso seguir aquí. Debo regresar a comer pastel de zanahoria. Es mi cumpleaños décimo primero.

—Disfruta tu día. Pocas veces se cumplen once años.

Fruncí el ceño —¿No quiso decir que solo _una_ vez se cumplen once años?

—No.

Comencé a reír —En serio usted es chistoso. Suerte en su juego. ¡Adiós!

Llegué a St. Otterpot hasta el anochecer. Para ese momento la gente del pueblo ya habían organizado grupos de búsqueda para ir por mí al bosque. Cuando mamá me vio casi me asfixia en su abrazo.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Dónde estuviste, Hermione?

La miré avergonzada —Explorando...

Papá me hizo ir a la cada de cada familia que me buscó para agradecer su buena acción y pedir perdón por ser irresponsable. La señora Grimes aprovechó para darme su regalo de cumpleaños: un broche de plata en forma de lirio con perlas incrustadas.

—Estás en camino de ser una señorita, Hermione. Necesitas verte femenina y fuerte.

Puso la flor en mi cabello, recogiendo un mechón sobre mi oreja.

—Muchas gracias, señora Grimes. A veces usted es la abuela que Mike, Francis y yo no tuvimos.

La vieja bruja me acarició el rostro —Y ustedes tres los nietos revoltosos que no pude tener.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo. Luego regresé a mi casa.

Papá estaba dormido en el sillón, con mi gato hecho un ovillo sobre su estómago. Estaba muy cansado por haberme buscado toda la tarde.

Mamá cortó pastel de zanahoria conmigo, diciéndome que por primera vez St. Otterpot olvidó montar su celebración anual por el fin de la guerra, ya que tuvieron que organizarse para buscarme.

—No era mi intención causar tanto alboroto. Lo lamento.

—Lo sé, cariño. La verdad estoy feliz de que por una vez no haya un carnaval por el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts. Las gallinas siempre dejan de poner huevos durante un par de semanas por culpa del ruido.

—Mamá... ¿Todavía no llega mi carta de Hogwarts?

La vi tensarse en su silla —En realidad... tu carta llegó hace mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

Fue hacia un cajón de la cocina y sacó el sobre —Creí que había sido un error. No quería emocionarte sin razón. Esperaba que hoy llegara la correcta, pero parece que no va a pasar. Ya casi es media noche.

Agarré la carta.

 _Srta. H. Berkley._

 _Tercera habitación, 2da casa de la más alta colina de St. Otterpot, Escocia._

Al abrirla vi la fecha: 19 de septiembre.

—Pero yo nací el 2 de mayo... ¿verdad?

Mamá me abrazó —¿Crees que dudaría cuándo naciste? Fueron doce horas de parto, cariño.

Eso me hizo sentir mejor —¿Crees que Hogwarts se haya equivocado?

—Es lo único que se me ocurre. Como sea, no importa, ya tienes tu carta y en septiembre te irás con tus hermanos.

Abracé la carta —¡Por fin!

Dos meses después Michael y Francis regresaron a casa. Ese verano logramos convencer a papá de enseñarnos a montar. Al principio compartimos a Roger, el viejo caballo de la familia, a quien incluso mi gato le ganaba en velocidad, pero cuando la señora Grimes vio que ya habíamos agarrado el truco, nos prestó a Bullet, su magnífico caballo negro.

—No sé si sea buena idea —se quejó mamá—. Todavía son muy pequeños para montar un caballo tan fuerte. Sigan en Roger.

No pudimos hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que decidimos esperar un par de semanas para escaparnos sin que nos viera.

Entonces fuimos al callejón Diagon para comprar mi varita.

Michael y Francis habían heredado las varitas de nuestros abuelos, así que no tuvieron que hacer ese viaje ni gasto. El problema conmigo era que ninguna de las varitas de mis abuelas funcionaban en mi mano. Mi magia las repelía sin demora. Así que mamá y papá juntaron los ahorros para comprarme una nueva.

—Jeremy, de Ravenclaw, me contó que se tardó _ocho_ varitas en encontrar la suya —decía Francis en el camino.

—A mí me contó Felliccia que el señor Ollivander tuvo que hacer una especial para ella, porque ninguna funcionó.

Mamá los miró entre divertida y enojada —Dejen de asustar a su hermana, niños. Es un proceso muy sencillo.

Al entrar en la tienda me sentí extraña, como si ya hubiera estado ahí.

El señor Ollivander se presentó sin mucho interés, hasta que puso sus ojos pálidos en mí, entonces se me acercó lentamente.

—Curioso, podría jurar que ya te di una varita, pero es imposible. Vienes por primera vez, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor.

Michael se interpuso entre los dos —Oiga, no mire de _esa_ manera a mi hermanita.

Mamá nos jaló detrás de ella —Compórtense. Buenas tardes, señor Ollivander, nos gustaría comprar una varita para mi hija. Inicia Hogwarts en septiembre.

Ollivander siguió mirándome —Seguro, _apenas_ inicia... Vamos a ver qué tipo de varita elegirá a la señorita...

—Berkley, Hermione Berkley —completé.

—"Hermione", ¿ah? Un nombre poco común hace diez años.

Me sonrojé —Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Cuando Ollivander se metió entre los estantes de varitas, miré enojada a mamá.

—Te dije que era vergonzoso llamarme como _la_ Hermione Granger.

—Es muy tarde para cambiarte el nombre, y empezar a decirte "Marie" ya no me parece apropiado —se defendió mamá.

Francis también habló —Sí, qué importa quién fue Hermione Granger. Tú eres Hermione Berkley, nuestra hermana.

El golpe de varias cajas nos hicieron voltear. Ollivander acababa de poner cinco cajas alargadas en su mostrador.

—Si me confiere el placer, señorita... Berkley.

Con cuidado tomé la primera varita. De inmediato una de las sillas de la tienda se prendió en llamas. Con las siguientes cuatro pasó algo parecido.

—Lo lamento.

—No, no. Siempre es emocionante cuando se pone difícil. Vamos a ver.

Después de veinte varitas, Mike y Francis ya habían gastado todos los chistes que se les ocurrió para molestarme. Mi familia se mantenía alejada de mí, esperando la siguiente explosión que vendría con otra posible varita.

—Esto es ridículo —gemí cansada.

Ollivander ya no parecía tan alegre —Estoy de acuerdo, nunca me he tardado tanto. Deberíamos... Sí, ya sé qué. Señorita Berkley, por favor extienda su mano hacia los estantes y piense en un recuerdo feliz.

Lo miré incrédula —¿Qué es esto? ¿Práctica para Patronus sin varita?

—Obedece al Hacedor de Varitas, Hermione —amonestó mamá.

Frustrada cerré los ojos y alcé mi mano. Un recuerdo feliz. Un recuerdo feliz.

 _Cuando Francis te regaló la nutria de madera._

Esperé unos segundos. Nada pasó.

La voz de Ollivander llegó —Debe escarbar más profundo en su memoria, señorita Berkley. Más profundo.

 _Cuando Michael me protegió de los tontos niños del pueblo._

Nada.

—Intente concentrarse. Ingrese a los pasillos más oscuros de su mente. Respiré profundo. Siga la música de su magia.

 _Caos. Ruinas._

 _Una batalla._

— _Iré contigo..._

 _Un abrazo._

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el estruendo de los anaqueles donde las varitas caían una tras otra. Como una flecha, una de ellas voló hacia mi mano, creando una burbuja de poder tibio y seguro cuando entró en contacto con mi piel.

—¡Wow! —exclamaron Francis y Michael al mismo tiempo.

Ollivander se arregló los tres cabellos que le quedaban —Tal vez sea momento de jubilarme...

Miré la varita. Era color canela, con lindas esferas en el mago. Se sentía _correcta_ en mi mano.

—¿Qué tipo de varita es, señor Ollivander?

El Hacedor se lamió los labios antes de responder —Una que alguien muy importante me pidió esconder en mi sótano. Por eso mis anaqueles se hicieron pedazos, porque esa varita salió del piso de mi tienda.

Apreté mi varita —¿A guardar? ¿Quiere decir que es de alguien más?

—No. Creo que yo caí en _su_ trampa. Él sabía que usted iba a venir por ella algún día.

—¿Él? ¿Quién?

Ollivander me hizo un gesto desinteresado. Sacó su varita y empezó a encantar los anaqueles para que volvieran a levantarse.

Mamá se acercó —Entonces... ¿Esa es la varita acertada de mi hija? ¿Podría decirnos qué tipo de madera es y cuál es su núcleo?

Sin girarse para vernos respondió —Treinta y cuatro centímetros y medio de largo. Perfecta para... bueno, para todo. Posee un núcleo muy especial: un pelo de cola de Thestral. El tipo de madera es, por obvias razones, saúco.

Mamá hizo un gesto de horror —¿Pelo de cola de Thestral? ¿Se refiere a esas bestias como caballos muertos con alas?

—Genial —susurró Francis.

Ollivander por fin se dignó a mirarnos —Voy a ser honesto con usted, señora Berkley. Su hija es especial. La varita de su hija es _mil_ veces más especial. Sean discretos y mantengan en familia la descripción de esa varita. Y por favor márchense de mi tienda.

Mamá me apretó de los hombros, temerosa —¿Cuánto le debemos, señor?

—Nada. Como dije, solo la estaba cuidando. Además, yo no fabriqué esa varita. Adiós.

Salimos de la tienda muy confundidos.

Al llegar a la casa mamá nos pidió quedarnos dentro, y fue a buscar a papá. Cuando volvieron parecía que ya habían hablado del asunto y nos hicieron prometer que jamás diríamos lo que sucedió en la tienda.

—Sobre todo ustedes dos —dijo papá a Michael y Francis—. Júrenlo por el amor que le tienen a su hermana. Ni una palabra.

Mis hermanos me miraron un segundo antes de asentir.

—Lo juramos.

No sé por qué esa situación me hizo llorar. Me abracé mientras me apoyaba en la pared, hincándome en el piso.

Papá se acercó preocupado —Zanahoria, no te pongas así. Esto no es tu culpa.

Entre sollozos respondí —Tengo miedo, papá. Siento que el señor Ollivander nos ocultó algo. Además tuve un recuerdo extraño. No era mío, papá.

Sentí el abrazo cálido de mamá —Tranquila, hija, todo debe tener una explicación. La magia actúa de formas misteriosas, siempre con un motivo. El señor Ollivander tiene razón, eres especial, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿verdad, chicos?

Papá, Michael y Francis respondieron —¡Sí!

Mamá siguió hablando —No debes tener miedo. Tu familia _siempre_ estará para cuidarte. Los Berkley guardarán el secreto de tu varita para mantenerte segura. Quizá con el tiempo tú puedas resolver ese misterio, por ahora, mi pequeña hija, no te preocupes por eso.

Seguí llorando más calmada, dejándome consolar por mi mamá.

Un par de días después mis hermanos vieron que yo seguía un poco triste, así que planearon algo.

A media noche, cuando nuestros padres estaban completamente dormidos, salimos de la casa con dirección a la cabaña de la señora Grimes. En su establo vimos a Bullet, el precioso caballo negro, lo ensillamos y sacamos a las colinas.

Michael ni siquiera consiguió subirse antes de ser rechazado por el caballo. Francis logró montar y caer en tiempo récord, quebrando su brazo izquierdo. Tras ver ese desastre ya no estaba tan convencida de montar a Bullet, pero no me dejé vencer por el miedo, y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Mamá intentó castigarnos por haber salido de noche, sin permiso y desobedeciendo su deseo de no montar a Bullet, pero Francis alegó que su brazo roto era suficiente castigo.

Bullet y yo cruzamos St. Otterpot el resto de agosto, disfrutando de la brisa y las hojas anaranjadas. Eso dio oportunidad a que mis hermanos pudieran pasar su verano con el resto de los niños, y yo me divirtiera por mi parte.

Y así, de pronto, ya era primero de septiembre.

En mi mano izquierda estaba el baúl que la señora Grimes me consiguió. Dentro estaban los libros de Francis, que en su momento fueron de Michael, lo cual los hacían más especiales. En mi mano derecha llevaba la jaula con mi gato. Y ya traía puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts. Estaba lista.

—Te ves como una boba con el uniforme puesto en la plataforma —se quejó Francis—. No necesitas encajar, nos tienes a nosotros.

—No molestes a tu hermana, Francis —ordenó mamá, llorosa—. Este es un día especial.

Michael ya estaba saludando a varios alumnos de lejos, se veía ansioso por subir al tren.

—Sí, sí, sí. Hermione despídete de mamá y papá. Pronto.

Papá lo jaló de la oreja —No nos veras hasta diciembre, merecemos un abrazo familiar.

Francis se sonrojó —Un abrazo familiar _aquí_ no —susurró.

Papá, sin soltar a Michael, jaló de la misma manera a Francis —Abrazo familiar o nadie va a Hogwarts.

Los tres nos echamos sobre mamá y papá. Un segundo.

—Listo, ¿algo más? —dije feliz.

Mamá me tomó de las mejillas —Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Cuida a tus hermanos. Si planean travesuras no dejes que los agarren.

—Sí, mamá.

Michael agarró mi brazo —Adiós. Les escribiremos.

Papá alcanzo a gritarme antes de que me subiera al tren —¡Recuerda: Hufflepuff!

Sonriendo seguí a mis hermanos por el pasillo. Frente a mí estaban siete años de educación y magia. Todo era perfecto.

 **Notas:** En el próximo capítulo Harry por fin se encuentra con la pequeña Hermione. Necesito saber qué piensan! Esta historia es bastante diferente de lo que acostumbro escribir. ¿Qué tal la familia de Hermione? ¿Quién es el hombre que jugaba ajedrez en el bosque? ¿Quién le dejó _la_ varita a Ollivander para que la guardara?

Gracias por leer, son maravillos!

Less.


	2. El peón blanco

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **El peón blanco"**

Hogwarts es más hermoso de lo que imaginaba. Michael y Francis me dejaron en las gigantes manos de Hagrid, el guardabosques del castillo, quien se encargaba de reunir a los de primer grado y llevarlos en botes por el lago. Ahí por fin pude ver cuantos éramos, ya que en el tren estuve con los amigos de mis hermanos. Mi generación era de treinta y dos magos y brujas.

Cuando llegamos al castillo nos recibió Filius Flitwick, el subdirector del colegio y Jefe de Ravenclaw.

—Saludos, jóvenes. Aquí encontrarán un segundo hogar, una nueva familia y una fantástica educación milenaria. En unos momentos pasarán al gran comedor donde serán elegidos en la Casa con la que tengan mayor afinidad: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin o Ravenclaw. Esto no quiere decir que unos serán mejores que otros, deben comprender que desde el momento en el que pisan el castillo su principal valor será la inclusión. Cuando se fundó el colegio su lema era: _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandum,_ No le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido. Sin embargo, hace once años, tras la derrota de Tom Riddle y su ideología purista, nuestro colegio adoptó un nuevo lema: _Unio populorum in lucem scientiae nascetur,_ que quiere decir "En la unión de los pueblos la luz del conocimiento nacerá". Desde entonces, estamos seguros, esa luz continúa creciendo con cada alumno nuevo. Bienvenidos al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

Aplaudimos emocionados por el pequeño discurso. Esa información no venía en mi libro de _Hogwarts: una historia,_ pues no estaba actualizado. Necesitaba leer la última edición en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de localizar la biblioteca.

El subdirector Flitwick nos dejó esperando unos momentos afuera del Gran Comedor, de donde provenía un alegre escándalo. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, la selección es muy rápida —me dijo un niño de cabello azul. Al notar mis ojos en su cabello sonrió más ampliamente—. Soy Ted Lupin, ¿y tú?

—Hermione Berkley. Mucho gusto.

Estrechamos las manos. Noté que tenía los ojos de un precioso verde esmeralda. Eran increíbles.

—¿Dijiste _Hermione_?

Aquí vamos...

—Sí, tuve la "suerte" de nacer el dos de mayo. Sabes lo que eso significa. A mi mamá le pareció una idea muy tierna. A mí no.

—Mi madrina se llamaba Hermione. Quiero decir, seguramente por ella te pusieron así.

—¿Te refieres a Hermione Granger?

—Sí —replicó orgulloso—. Aunque Harry siempre pide que la mencionen como Hermione Potter.

Creí que se estaba burlando de mí —¿Eres de esos fanáticos que se inventan lazos familiares con _el_ Harry Potter?

Ted soltó una carcajada —Nope. Mi padrino es Harry Potter, el profesor de DCAO. Por eso sé que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. La selección pasa más rápido de lo que crees. Harry me lo dijo.

—Oh, de acuerdo... ¿En qué Casa te gustaría quedar?

—No lo sé. Mi papá era Gryffindor, mi mamá Hufflepuff. Es difícil.

—Estoy segura que mi papá me dejará de hablar si no quedo en Hufflepuff —sonreí, luego entendí que Ted habló de sus padres en tiempo pasado—. Lo lamento... lo de tus padres, quiero decir.

Se encogió de hombros —No te preocupes. Ni siquiera los recuerdo. Murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts. Mi abuela y Harry me han educado. Creo que sí me hacen falta, pero no estoy seguro de cómo. Es extraño.

Me sentí muy cómoda por su sinceridad —Eres fácil de tratar, Ted. Me gusta tu cabello y sobre todo tus ojos, son de un color muy peculiar.

—Gracias, pero ninguno de ellos son realmente míos. Soy metamorfomago. Todavía no consigo mantener mi cabello de un mismo color por más de dos semanas. Y mis ojos son la copia exacta de los de Harry. Así los adopté desde que era un bebé.

—Eso es muy interesante —balbuceé para esconder mi sonrojo.

Entonces la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y caminamos hacia el centro el salón.

Busqué desesperada a alguno de mis hermanos, pero había muchas personas. Por fortuna La mesa de Hufflepuff estaba a mi derecha y Francis se estiró para apretar suavemente mi mano. Sonreí enseguida, más segura de estar ahí.

El sombrero seleccionador se aventó una canción muy graciosa sobre tolerancia y respeto, todos aplaudimos cuando terminó. Por fin el subdirector Flitwick comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético, lo cual me hizo sentir mal. Todos iban a escuchar que mi nombre es Hermione, y además sería de las primeras en pasar. Merlín.

Me distraje mirando la mesa de profesores. Fue sencillo ubicar a Hagrid, del resto no sabía quiénes eran. Quedé paralizada al encontrar los mismos ojos verdes que vi en Ted. Supuse que era Harry Potter.

Era alto, de espalda amplia. Su cabello era un desorden muy bien acomodado, de color carbón. En su frente estaba la legendaria cicatriz en forma de rayo, pero no se veía roja como siempre la describían en los libros, apenas tenía una coloración rosada. Su quijada era cuadrada, con la sombra de una barba gruesa que acababa de quitarse. Vestía una túnica azul rey, con pequeños botones en el centro, bajando por su enorme pecho. Lo más extraño es que parecía estarme viendo.

Alguien me dio un codazo.

Miré confundida a Ted.

—Ya te llamaron —me susurró divertido.

Histérica me giré hacia el subdirector, quien volvió a gritar —¡Berkley, Hermione!

Obligué a mi cuerpo a caminar, tragándome la vergüenza de haber sido nombrada dos veces. A mi alrededor escuché el murmullo de los alumnos criticar mi nombre. Quise desaparecer.

Afortunadamente el subdirector me puso el sombrero encima, aislándome del mundo.

 _Hey, mira a quién tenemos aquí. Y luego dicen que no hay segundas oportunidades._

Fruncí el ceño.

" _¿Por qué lo dices?"_

 _No, no, este tipo de cosas hay que descubrirlas personalmente. Mejor dime, ¿cómo estás?_

" _Humillada. Odio mi nombre"_

 _Oh, eso es una verdadera lástima. Por favor, Hermione, no pienses eso._

" _Me hablas con mucha familiaridad, ¿no crees?"_

 _Bueno, es inevitable. Ya, no te distraeré más, solo quería saber si eres feliz..._

" _¿Eso te ayudará a seleccionar la Casa a la que pertenezco? De acuerdo. Mmh... Sí, soy feliz. Tengo una gran familia, un hermoso gatito y una varita muy especial. Además estoy por empezar mis estudios formales. Creo que eso es lo mejor: estudiar"_

 _¡Jo! Madera para Ravenclaw, en ésta y en todas tus vidas._

" _Mi hermano Michael es un cuervo. Sería fantástico estar con él. Oh, pero también quiero estar con Francis. Y mi papá de verdad desea que yo terminé en Hufflepuff"_

 _Siempre puedes pedir en qué casa quieres estar. Varios alumnos ya lo han hecho. Aunque me gustaría decirte algo muy importante. La curiosidad, la fidelidad y la astucia son peculiaridades con las que se nace. Tú, Hermione, las tienes todas, así que puedes encajar en la Casa que quieras._

" _Estás hablando de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, respectivamente. ¿Qué pasa con Gryffindor?"_

 _Ah, es que ser valiente, mi joven bruja, es una elección. Y presiento que tú la tendrás que hacer mucho en el futuro._

" _Me parece que estás influyendo en mi decisión..."_ sonreí.

 _Me declaro culpable. Vamos, Hermione, tienes la decisión en tu alma, ¿cuál es tu Casa?_

Lo pensé un rato más. Quería ser Hufflepuff por papá y Francis. Mi segunda opción era Ravenclaw, pero al pensar en los colores dorado y escarlata fue como si algo obvio estallara en mi cabeza.

 _¡Lo sabía! Nunca elijo mal. Eres toda una..._

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Salté fuera del banco, agradeciendo al sombrero por sus consejos. Mientras caminaba a la mesa de los leones miré apenada a Francis. Él me dio pulgares arriba, sonriente.

—¡Hola! Soy Danielle Anaheim, me da tanto gusto tener a otra chica conmigo. Fui la primera en ser sorteada. Fue muy intenso, pero nada como tú. Tardaste casi diez minutos.

Sonreí por la hiperactividad de la rubia frente a mi —Fue difícil elegir Gryffindor. Por lo menos al principio. Soy Hermione Berkley, mucho gusto.

El sombrero en ese momento gritó _Slytherin_ y la mesa junto a nosotros aplaudió. Danielle y yo nos mantuvimos calladas hasta que el siguiente Gryffindor cayó. Era un chico moreno, de ojos claros y sonrisa tímida.

—Jack Freeman, mucho gusto.

Danielle nos presentó a las dos, con esa energía que parecía salirse de su cuerpo.

Al final del sorteo quedaron ocho Gryffindor. Jack, Abbie, Melissa, Benton, Danielle, Elliot, Kaleb y yo. El festín, como dijo Francis, fue increíble, y para cuando los prefectos nos llamaron yo ya estaba durmiéndome. De subida a la Torre de Gryffindor, Wyatt, el niño de mi pueblo al que casi le reviento un ojo, se me acercó. Ahora estaba en segundo grado.

—Hola, Hermione, quiero decirte que me da mucho gusto que seas una Gryffindor. Espero que lo sucedido en casa no afecte nuestra relación. Nos conocemos de toda la vida. En serio, si necesitas algo, dímelo.

Me pareció muy dulce que se disculpara de esa forma. Asentí sonriente.

—Está bien, Wyatt. Amigos.

—Amigos.

Cuando las chicas y yo ya estamos solas en el cuarto, nos pusimos en una cama para platicar hasta que se nos pasara la emoción del día.

—Conoces a muchos chicos, ¿verdad, Hermione? Te vi saludar a ese rubio de Hufflepuff, y ahora también al Gryffindor que es mayor que nosotras —dijo Danielle ruborizada.

—El rubio es mi hermano Francis. El otro es Wyatt Lawrie, vive en el mismo pueblo que yo.

—Wyatt es guapo —sonrió Danielle.

Me gustó ver a Abbie girar los ojos —Es un _niño_.

Melissa soltó una risita aguda —Sí, ¿quién quiere un niño cuando tenemos al profesor Potter a nuestra disposición?

Danielle le respondió enseguida, igual de aguda.

Abbie se me acercó, susurrando —Dime por favor que a ti no te gusta Harry Potter.

—¿Hablas en serio? —respondí— Ni siquiera lo conozco. Además es un _profesor_. Y es súper mayor.

Me sonrió —Me caes bien, Hermione.

—Y tú a mí, Abbie.

Fue fácil saber que las chicas de Gryffindor se iban a dividir en dos parejas.

En la mañana siguiente Francis y Michael me esperaban en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Se veían muy tiernos con sus corbatas bien apretadas, como papá les enseñó.

—Pero si es nuestra nutria-león.

—Hey, Mike —saludé abrazándolo. Luego me colgué del cuello de Francis— ¿No están enojados porque terminé en Gryffindor?

Michael se encogió de hombros —La verdad ya lo sospechábamos.

—Sí, siempre has hecho cosas muy locas —dijo Francis—. Como cuando apostamos quién de los tres era capaz de tirarse desde la punta del tractor.

Sonreí —Fui la primera en lanzarme.

—Y la única en hacer magia accidental para aligerar su caída. Me quedó una cicatriz de eso.

Francis tocó mi emblema de Gryffindor —En realidad es genial tener una leona en la casa. ¿Ya le escribiste a mamá y papá para decirles?

—Sí, pero necesito saber dónde están las lechuzas del colegio.

—Te llevaremos después de desayunar. Vamos.

Con un hermano mayor de cada lado entré al comedor. Observé que contrario a la noche pasada, las mesas tenían alumnos de distintas Casas. Michael me explicó que solo en los banquetes formales se respetaba el orden.

Nos sentamos en el primer espacio disponible que encontramos, y mágicamente aparecieron nuestros horarios frente a nosotros.

Francis soltó un bufido —Transfiguración a primera hora. Vaya inicio.

—Yo tengo doble Pociones y luego Historia. Mis favoritos.

—Eres un nerd, Mike. No sé de dónde sacaste lo Ravenclaw.

Me serví avena antes de decir —La prima segunda de mamá era Ravenclaw. Yo tengo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—DCAO —dijeron mis hermanos— con el profesor Potter.

Francis chasqueó la lengua —Suertuda.

Durante el resto del desayuno se nos unieron amigos de mis hermanos. Todos me sonreían diciendo que Francis y Michael ya les habían hablado de mí.

—Las llamas eternas que puedes conjurar son una belleza —dijo un Slytherin—. ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme a hacerlas?

—Supongo... Aunque no estoy segura de cómo crearlas. Es algo natural.

Otro Ravenclaw alzó las cejas —Qué tontería, mejor di que no quieres enseñarle.

Michael lo señaló con su varita —Hey, si mi hermana dice que no sabe algo, bien puedes poner tu magia en juego por su palabra. Hermione no miente. Menos con algo así.

Puse mi mano en el hombro de Mike, no quería que los demás pensaran que no me puedo defender.

—Además —dije— sería ridículo guardarme un conocimiento. Estamos en la escuela, lo que quiere decir que venimos a discutir magia y aprender. No es mi culpa que _tú_ te comportaras con tan poca valía si la situación fuera distinta.

El Ravenclaw cerró los puños —¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Te lo deletreo? Honestamente, haces quedar mal a la Casa de mi hermano.

Otro de los chicos comenzó a reír —La Gryffindor tiene garras.

Francis dejó con fuerza su vaso en la mesa. Sobre su labio había un bigote de su malteada de chocolate —Corrección, los Berkley tenemos garras. Vamos, hermanos.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo. Cuando salimos del Gran Comedor miré a Mike preocupada.

—¿No te hice quedar mal con tus amigos?

—¿Lo dices por el idiota de Gale? Ese tipo siempre se quiere meter conmigo. Me dio gusto que le respondieras.

Me tapé la boca con las manos —¡Mike! Dijiste _idiota_ , esa es una mala palabra.

—Oh, aquí las digo de vez en cuando. No se lo menciones a mamá.

Sonreí —Está bien.

Francis habló —Además ninguno de esos chicos son muy cercanos. Solo nos llevamos bien con ellos. John y Robbie, nuestros mejores amigos, nunca llegan a tiempo al desayuno.

Michael asintió —Te los presentaremos en la comida. Ya casi llegamos donde están las lechuzas. Miren, hay alguien ahí... es...

—¡Profesor Potter! —saludó Francis.

Me detuve congelada.

El profesor estaba recargado en el marco de una ventana de la torre. El sol se reflejaba en sus lentes redondos. Su larga túnica negra combinaba muy bien con la extraña aura de poder que lo rodeaba. Al ver a mis hermanos sonrió amablemente. Sin encorvar su espalda los miró hacia abajo.

—Buen día, señores Berkley. Espero que hayan tenido un verano memorable.

Su voz era ronca y armoniosa. Hizo eco en las escaleras de la torre.

Francis le enseñó la cicatriz en su codo —Me rompí el brazo mientras cabalgaba.

El profesor se inclinó, curioso —Es muy grande. Me gusta.

Giré los ojos.

Michael empujó a Francis lejos del profesor —Yo también me caí del caballo, pero no fui tan pelmazo para romperme el brazo.

—Mi cicatriz me da clase y estilo.

—Claro que no, solo te hace ver como un idiota.

—Tú eres el idiota, Mike.

—Basta —dije desesperada—. Los dos son unos _tontos_.

Mis hermanos me sonrieron. Detrás de ellos, el profesor Potter clavó sus ojos verdes en mí.

Michael aprovechó para presentarme —Ella es nuestra hermanita. Su primera clase es con usted.

Él se acercó en dos pasos, colocando sus manos en las rodillas para inclinarse a mi altura.

—Bienvenida a Hogwarts. Me da mucho gusto tenerte en Gryffindor.

—Gracias —murmuré sonrojada—. Y gracias por los libros también.

—Fue un placer, señorita Berkley.

Se alejó de mí, revisando su reloj de pulso —No se tarden mucho mandando esa carta, jóvenes. Llegar tarde a la primera clase es un pésimo comienzo.

—Sí, profesor —dijimos los tres.

Se alejó tranquilamente, ondeando su capa.

Francis sonrió —Te dije que era genial.

—Claro... —respondí un poco confundida. No sé por qué tenía la impresión de que algo distinto iba a ocurrir cuando conociera al famoso Harry Potter. Como fuese, la verdad no me pareció tan interesante.

Conseguí llegar al salón antes de la que la puerta se cerrara mágicamente. Abbie me hizo un gesto, mostrando el lugar que me había apartado.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Dónde estuviste? Quería desayunar contigo... No conozco a nadie, me sentí muy nerviosa en el Comedor.

Me sorprendió eso —Lo lamento, Abbie. Acostumbro levantarme muy temprano, en la granja donde vivo las actividades comienzan al despuntar el día. No pensé que te sentirías así. Prometo esperarte para que siempre comamos juntas.

Abbie acomodó sus utelncilios en el pupitre, escondiendo su rostro —Gracias...

Me dio un poco de pena verla tan tímida. A mí no me hubiera gustado llegar a Hogwarts sola.

La empujé suavemente con mi hombro —Para eso son las amigas, ¿no?

Me sonrió brillante —Amigas.

Puse atención al frente. El salón era amplio e iluminado. Había objetos extraños repartidos por el piso y los anaqueles. Reconocí un chivatoscopio. También había hermosas pinturas de criaturas fantásticas. Quedé perdida al ver la del hipogrifo. En el escritorio barnizado se encontraba un cojín violeta, de apariencia costosa, donde dormitaba una serpiente.

El profesor no se veía en ningún lado.

—¿Crees que esa serpiente sea segura? —me dijo Abbie.

Una voz respondió a nuestras espaldas.

—Polly es mansa y vieja. No daña ni a un ratón.

Me volteé sonriente —Ted Lupin.

Su cabello era rosa fosforescente —Hola, Hermione. Al final caíste en Gryffindor.

—Y tú en Hufflepuff, muy honorable. Te presento a mi amiga: Abbie Owen.

Ted la saludó amistoso —Qué tal, Abbie.

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la serpiente? —preguntó mi amiga.

—Crecí con ella. Harry es mi padrino, adoptó a Polly hace diez años. La pobre estaba lastimada y a punto de morir. La atacaron por ser vegetariana.

Intenté no reír por lo absurdo que sonaba —Una serpiente vegetariana...

Ted asintió —Polly es muy empática. Prefiere no tener en la conciencia la muerte de un conejo o algo así.

—Polly es un nombre extraño para una serpiente.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Abbie. Su nombre completo es Apolline, pero cuando yo era pequeño no lo podía pronunciar, así que se le quedó Polly.

Me giré para volver a mirar a la serpiente. En algún momento debió despertarse, ya que su cabeza estaba levantada en dirección a la puerta trasera del salón, por donde Harry Potter entró cargado de pergaminos enormes.

—Buenos días, lamento el retraso. Quería empezar la clase con un tema, pero cambié de parecer y... En fin. Buenos días.

Me dio gracia verlo apurado y torpe, cuando se había comportado tan serio en la torre. La sonrisa que le regaló al grupo hizo que lo disculpáramos enseguida.

Polly se deslizó entre los pergaminos envueltos, tirando algunos. Al profesor Potter no le importó, ya concentrado en iniciar la clase.

Cinco minutos después todos estábamos abstraídos por la cátedra del profesor. Su voz viajaba en el salón igual que una melodía perfecta. No tropezaba en lo que explicaba, ni era redundante. La pasión que utilizaba al expresar su opinión sobre las artes "negras" nos contagió de emoción. Era interesante escuchar que la magia no puede ser buena o mala, y que todavía hay mucho qué descubrir sobre ella. El profesor Potter dijo que en nosotros estaban los siguientes avances mágicos, siempre y cuando fuéramos persistentes y mantuviéramos la cabeza abierta para cualquier posibilidad.

Nos pidió sacar las varitas, feliz de vernos usarlas por primera vez con propiedad. Frente a cada uno de nosotros apareció un cubo de quince centímetros color blanco.

—Adentro de cada cubo hay un hechizo básico. Utilicen su magia para detectar de qué tipo es: ataque, defensa o transfiguración. Dependiendo de cuál crean que es elegirán uno de los siguientes contra hechizos.

Nos mostró tres encantamientos muy fáciles. Repitió la pronunciación casi con cariño, como si su magia fuese una fiera a la cual tenía que tratar con mucha delicadeza. Me gustó ver su varita moverse con tanta naturalidad, dejando estelas de poder tras de sí.

—¿Listos? Comiencen.

Miré mi cubo. Luego miré mi varita sobre el pupitre. Desde que la conseguí no había intentado usarla. Estaba muy acostumbrada a provocar magia director de mis manos, aunque fuera descontrolada y débil. Era hora de aprender.

Al agarrar mi varita sentí esa dulce emoción de seguridad. Coloqué la punta encima del cubo, intentando sentir algo.

—¡Rayos! —gritó un Hufflepuff con la cara llena de mermelada de zarzamora. Todos nos reímos.

El profesor Potter se le acercó sonriente —No permitiste que tu magia te señalara contra qué te enfrentabas. Inténtalo de nuevo. Esta vez cierra los ojos y respira profundo. No dudes de ti. Yo estaré aquí contigo.

Volví a poner atención en mi cubo. Seguí las instrucciones del profesor, cerrando mis ojos. A mi alrededor sentí la energía que pulsaba dentro de cada cubo. Ahora sólo tenía que diferenciarlas. Tras un par de minutos conseguí detectar el tipo de vibración que soltaban algunos cubos. El mío era como un tambor de guerra.

Escuché a a alguien gritar y reír, luego las carcajadas de los demás. Otro alumno falló.

Seguí concentrándome, pero me daba la sensación de que mi varita quería más de mí para funcionar correctamente. Incrementé mi magia, dirigiéndola hacia la varita.

Las vibraciones se hicieron más claras. Unas hasta agarraron colores.

Quería mayor definición. Aumenté mi magia.

—Señorita Berkley...

" _Ya casi"_ pensé. Quiero más. Quiero estar segura.

—¡Señorita Berkley!

 _Ahí._

Empujé mi magia, pensando en el hechizo correcto. Sentí luz salir de mi varita. Abrí los ojos, asustada. El cubo salió disparado, envuelto en llamas. Los alumnos gritaron.

Una burbuja plateada envolvió al cubo, desapareciéndolo. Fue el profesor Potter.

Abbie me miró aterrada —¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo mismo que los demás, en serio —murmuré incómoda.

Ted se asomó desde la banca de atrás. Sobre sus labios había un bigote pintado con plumón, enroscándose hacia sus pómulos. Obviamente también falló al abrir su cubo.

—Casi le vuelas la cabeza a mi compañero sentado frente a ti.

Miré al niño que se agarraba la cabeza, por donde había pasado como un cohete mi cubo.

—¡Lo lamento!

El profesor Potter levantó las manos —Todos tranquilos. Accidentes así suceden. Les prometo que no dejaré que alguien salga lastimado de esta clase. Continúen por favor. Señorita Berkley, venga a mi escritorio.

Me levanté molesta. No quería iniciar Hogwarts castigada. Al llegar con el profesor Potter me crucé de brazos, intentando verme retadora. Él me miró con una ceja levantada.

—Desafío a la autoridad... Eso es nuevo —murmuró antes de hablar en un tono más alto—. Señorita Berkley, es normal que apenas se esté ajustando a su varita, pero quisiera pedirle que fuera un poco más firme con ella. A veces los objetos mágicos son muy exigentes, y quieren ser llevados a su máximo potencial. Eso es común con las varitas. Procure imponer su voluntad. Sé que puede hacerlo.

—¿No me va a castigar?

Sonrió —No.

— _Bien_.

Regresé a mi lugar, aliviada. Abbie ya había conseguido abrir su cubo de forma correcta.

—Adentro del cubo había un caramelo —me dijo feliz.

Bajé los hombros —Supongo que yo me quedaré sin caramelo.

El resto de la clase miré a mis compañeros fallar cómicamente. El profesor Potter se movía por el salón, dando consejos y reapareciendo los cubos. Al final _todos_ lo lograron. Menos yo.

Salí furiosa del salón. No era justo.

Los siguientes dos meses se fueron muy rápido. Abbie se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, lo cual era extraño y fascinante a la vez, ya que estoy acostumbrada a rodearme de niños. Nunca había tenido una amiga niña. Además Abbie era muy divertida y coincidía conmigo en muchas cosas. Juntas ignorábamos a Danielle y Melissa, quienes no prestaban atención a clases y solo querían hablar de niños.

Con los chicos de Gryffindor nos llevamos solo con Kaleb y Elliot. Los dos eran amables y estudiosos, aunque Kaleb casi no le gustaba hablar. Elliot, en cambio, pasaba horas sin que lo pudiéramos callar.

Otro gran amigo resultó ser Teddy Lupin. Comíamos diario juntos en alguna de las mesas, e intercambiábamos tareas para revisarlas. De vez en cuando se nos unían mis hermanos y sus amigos. Me gustaba el ambiente amistoso que había entre las Casas de Hogwarts.

Francis entró como bateador para el equipo de Hufflepuff, peleándose en el proceso con Michael, quien ni siquiera quedó de reserva para Ravenclaw. Fue tan presumido que Mike casi lo golpea. Tuve que meterme para que se calmaran, pero siguieron enojados. Tuvieron que pasar dos horas encerrados en un salón (cortesía de Ted y yo) para perdonarse. Honestamente, son _tan_ inmaduros.

Todo habría sido gusto y felicidad si no fuera por un detalle: mi varita. Desde el accidente en la clase del profesor Potter ya no confiaba en ella, era muy demandante. Cada vez intentaba usar menos magia, para mantenerla controlada, lo que provocaba que me exigiera atención con mayor fuerza. En las noches me desvelaba intentando controlar una llama de la chimenea, algo que sin varita podía hacer naturalmente. Pero la llama siempre terminaba elevándose hasta crear una antorcha. Debido a mi descontrol mágico tenía que hacer un esfuerzo doble en las tareas teóricas, para equilibrar mis calificaciones. Por suerte parecía que todos los profesores eran pacientes conmigo, alentándome a seguir. El subdirector Flitwick me recomendó que llevara mi caso al profesor Potter, quien se encargaba de arreglar ese tipo de casos con los alumnos.

Me negué.

El profesor Potter era increíble dando clases, y lo había visto incontables ocasiones en los pasillos riendo con los alumnos y ayudándolos. Su carácter amistoso y profesional hacía que los alumnos confiaran sin esfuerzo en él. Que además fuera el héroe del siglo lo volvía el favorito de la escuela.

Pero conmigo era distinto. Su voz era más ronca al hablarme, más formal. Nunca había hecho una broma cerca de mí o me había preguntado por cosas triviales. Con el resto hacía ese tipo de cosas _todo_ el tiempo. A Francis hasta le preguntó si ya había encontrado su cromo perdido. Era claro que el profesor Potter tenía algo contra mí, y sospecho que es culpa de mi nombre. Seguro no le gustaba estar recordando a su amiga fallecida.

Cuando le conté esto a Abbie al principio me creyó paranoica, luego puso más atención y supo que era verdad.

—Es súper raro —me dijo antes de dormir. Nuestras camas estaban casi pegadas, las habíamos acomodado así para susurrarnos en las noches—. Pero no creo que le caigas mal, Herm. Siempre sonríe cuando te ve.

—El profesor Potter sonríe todo el tiempo. Esa no es prueba.

Abbie lo pensó unos segundos —No sé, su sonrisa es distinta.

—Ya suenas como Melissa y Danielle.

Me aventó una almohada. Por supuesto, iniciamos una guerra de cojines.

Un par de días después Michael y Francis organizaron una excursión al Bosque Prohibido. Está demás decir que ningún profesor lo sabía.

El objetivo era encontrar un árbol lo suficientemente grande para montar una guarida. Era un proyecto muy infantil, pero que todos deseábamos ver realizado. Yo ya estaba harta de esforzarme tanto en las clases sin ver resultados, incluso tenía vergüenza de enseñar mis calificaciones a mis padres cuando terminara el curso, así que me entregué al proyecto de mis hermanos para relajarme.

Ellos invitaron a sus mejores amigos, los gemelos John y Robbie McKenzie, que eran de la generación de Francis, Slytherin. Yo sólo invité a Abbie y Ted. No queríamos ser tantos, o nos descubrirían más fácil.

Abbie y yo nos encontramos con Ted y Francis en la salida de Hufflepuff, a media noche, y nos deslizamos hacia los jardines.

—¿Y si nos atrapan? —dijo Abbie nerviosa.

Francis sonrió, sintiéndose el mayor y experimentado —Detención. Nada que yo no haya cumplido. Pero no te preocupes, no hay manera de que pase. No con Hermione.

Giré los ojos —No sé si funcione...

—Funcionó en el bosque de la casa, volverá a funcionar aquí.

Terry nos miró curioso —¿De qué hablan? —no se veía mínimamente preocupado de que su padrino era uno de los profesores del colegio, y que por lo tanto se esperaba más de él. Su cabello esta vez era morado.

Francis respondió —Una vez Hermione nos hizo invisibles. Fue genial. Así nos salvamos de que uno de los vecinos.

Abbie abrió la boca, sin creerlo —¿ _Invisibles_? No quiero ser grosera, pero Hermione todavía no controla su varita, ¿cómo podría antes de tenerla hacer un encantamiento tan avanzado?

Me dolió aceptar que tenía razón —Fue magia accidental —me excusé—. Por eso no creo que vuelva a funcionar.

—Tonterías —dijo mi hermano—. Confío en ti.

Eso causó que me pusiera más nerviosa. No quería decepcionar a mi hermano.

En los jardines ya nos esperaban Michael y los gemelos. Intercambiamos saludos antes de caminar hacia el Bosque Prohibido, lo más lejos posible de la cabaña del profesor Hagrid.

—Se ve muy tenebroso —murmuró Abbie tomando mi mano.

Michael encabezó la comitiva, iluminando el camino con un _lumus_. Los gemelos de Slytherin iban relatando horribles historias que habían escuchado sobre personas que habían muerto en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Dicen que una vez tres alumnos fueron atacados por un hombre lobo y un grimm.

—Eso no es nada. Yo escuché que una vez una maestra fue torturada por centauros.

—¿Sí? Pues a mí me dijeron que un niño fue tragado por una acromántula. Y lo único que quedó de él fue la placa de un carro.

Comencé a reír —Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué un niño entraría con un carro al Bosque Prohibido?

Junto a mí Terry se aclaró la garganta. En su rostro no se notaba el miedo que sentía, pero su cabello se había pintado de gris. Parecía un niño viejo.

Francis cortó la conversación —¿Qué tal este árbol? No queda lejos de Hogwarts y creo que tiene frutos.

Miramos el árbol elegido. Parecía un sauce milenario.

Michael asintió —Alguien debe subir. Hay que ver si las ramas pueden aguantar un pequeño piso.

John retrocedió —No sé escalar.

—Yo sí —dije orgullosa. Nadie crece en St. Otterpot sin aprender a trepar un árbol.

Michael acercó su luz al tronco —Con cuidado.

Agarré distancia para correr y brincar. Mis manos se rasparon, pero logré tomar una de las ramas.

Terry chifló —Gryffindor de pies a cabeza.

Conseguí levantar mi cuerpo. Miré las siguientes ramas. Iba a ser fácil.

—¡Hermione, habla con nosotros, ya no te vemos! —me gritó Michael.

—¡Todo bien! —repliqué quitando las hojas para buscar la siguiente rama. Estaba muy oscuro, así que invoque sin varita una llama— No puede ser...

Parada como si alguien la hubiera puesto ahí, estaba una pieza de ajedrez. Era un peón blanco.

—¿Hermione? —llamó Francis desde el piso.

La rama se quebró. La caída fue tan rápida que al siguiente segundo el aire se salió de mis pulmones, y un penetrante dolor me sacudió el hombro.

—¡Hermione! —todos gritaron.

—Pero qué estúpida —escuché que dijo alguien detrás de mis hermanos. Era Gale, el compañero de Michael que siempre buscaba pleito.

Abbie, Ted y Francis me ayudaron a sentarme. El dolor en el hombro no me dejó hace más.

Michael y los gemelos sacaron sus varitas —¿Qué haces aquí?

Gale nos miró burlón —Sabía que estaban tramando algo. Los acusaré.

Robbie soltó un bufido —¿Eres idiota? Tú también viniste al Bosque, estás en el mismo problema que nosotros.

Sentí lagrimas juntarse en mis ojos, pero no quise dejarlas caer. Quería mostrarme fuerte.

Francis talló mi espalda —Tranquila, te llevaremos a la enfermería.

—¿Alguien más huele humo? —dijo John, mirando hacia el árbol del que caí.

Recordé que había convocado una llama —¡Oh, no!

Las ramas ya estaban iluminadas por el calor que se iba corriendo.

—Por Merlín. Si el fuego se sale de control arruinaremos el bosque —gimió Ted.

Gale sonrió —Serán expulsados. O por lo menos quien provocó el incendio.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Michael antes de lanzar un hechizo, iniciando un duelo con Gale.

Francis casi me cargó para levantarme. Chillé del dolor.

—Lo lamento, pero tenemos que irnos _ya_.

Volteé a ver cómo iba el incendio —No podemos. No sin intentar apagar el fuego.

Los gemelos sacaron sus varitas —¿Ya saben _aguamenti_?

Ted, Abbie y yo negamos.

Francis habló —Hagámoslo entre los tres. Ted, apoya a Mike contra Gale.

Abbie me abrazó mientras veíamos a los chicos trabajar. Chorros de agua golpearon las ramas superiores del árbol, pero no conseguían disminuir el fuego.

—Es eterno —susurré desesperada—. Yo debo apagarlo. Yo lo invoqué.

Saqué mi varita. Abbie me miró asustada —Nos vas a volar en pedazos. Como al cubo.

Gale cayó congelado en la tierra. Michael tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla, de lo demás estaba bien.

—Debo hacerlo —dije concentrándome.

Al cerrar los ojos sentí mi varita pulsar. El calor del fuego era reconfortante, como un eco de mi magia. Comencé a enfocarme en él, calculando su dimensión para intentar desaparecerlo. Cuando respiré profundo el calor aumentó. Al exhalar, disminuyó.

 _Eso es._

Seguí haciendo ese ejercicio, manipulando el fuego con mi respiración. Escuché a mis hermanos exclamar emocionados, animándome a continuar.

Alcé la varita. ¿Cómo podía terminar con el incendio?

Escuché mi voz. Mis labios se movieron. Mi magia reaccionó. Pero yo no hice nada.

— _¡Finite incantatem!_

La chispa blanca reventó en las llamas, consumiéndolas. Todos celebraron, sin notar que yo estaba aterrada. Mi cuerpo se había movido solo. ¿De dónde aprendí ese hechizo?

El crujido de una rama no me alertó del peligro. De pronto Ted se aventó contra mí, salvándome del golpe. El fuego había quebrado una de las ramas más grandes, cayendo encima de Ted. Su cabeza se llenó de sangre, y su hermoso cabello se volvió ceniciento.

Michael corrió hacia él, intentando cargar el tronco. Los demás lo ayudaron.

Yo seguía adolorida en el piso, con el hombro a punto de estallar.

—Esto está muy mal... — dijo Abbie pálida.

Una hora después logramos llegar a la enfermería. Fue difícil cargar a Gale petrificado y a Ted desmayado. Mi hombro no iba en mejoría.

La joven sanadora Lucy nos miró muy molesta por haberla despertado casi a las dos de la mañana. En cuanto tuvo a Ted y Gale recostados, llamó a nuestros Jefes de Casa.

Yo me senté lo más lejos que pude de todos, todavía aguantando las lágrimas por el dolor. Eso ya no era importante, lo único que quería era que Ted reaccionara.

Mis hermanos intentaron decirle a la sanadora que yo también estaba lastimada, pero fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de los profesores Potter, Sprout, Flitwick y Vector.

Intenté no mirar al profesor Potter cuando se aventó contra la camilla de Ted, tomando su mano con desesperación.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó casi rugiendo a la sanadora.

Ella tuvo el tino de sonrojarse —Es una pequeña contusión. Ya lo traté. En unos minutos despertará.

El profesor Potter estaba temblando. Obviamente amaba a Ted muchísimo. Puso su mano en la frente del niño.

—Nunca había tenido ese color de cabello —dijo triste.

La profesora Sprout estaba histérica regañando a Francis, lo cual atrajo la atención del profesor Potter. Cuando él vio a Francis y luego a Michael (también atrapado bajo la ira del subdirector) sus ojos buscaron en el resto del cuarto, cada vez más pálido. Al verme se irguió.

—Hermio-Señorita Berkley.

Fruncí el ceño al notar su desliz. Había dicho mi nombre.

Ted despertó bostezando, su cabello cambió de color enseguida, volviéndose rubio.

—Qué noche... Oh, hola, Harry.

El profesor Potter lo miró incrédulo.

—Estás castigado.

—¡Pero tú hiciste cosas peores en Hogwarts!

El subdirector sonrió al escuchar la "defensa" de mi amigo.

—Así es, por eso sé el riesgo en el que te pusiste. Castigado la mitad de las vacaciones navideñas, Ted Lupin. Ya hablaré con tu abuela de esto.

—Qué bodrio —murmuró Ted cruzándose de brazos.

El profesor Potter revolvió su cabello antes de poner un beso en su frente.

—Digno merodeador.

No entendí qué quiso decir con eso, pero no tuve tiempo de pensarlo. El profesor Potter caminó hacia donde me encontraba.

—¿Usted se encuentra bien, señorita Berkley?

Lo miré enojada. Ahora actuaba como si no tuviera un problema personal conmigo.

—Sí.

Me miró sospechoso —Parece como si le doliera el costado. ¿Segura está bien?

—Ya le dije que sí.

—Usted miente muy mal.

—Por lo menos yo no finjo interés en alguien que no me cae bien.

Dio un paso atrás —¿Qué?

—No se haga. Sé que me trata distinto que al resto de los estudiantes. Tampoco tiene por qué explicarse. Comprendo que debe ser muy molesto para usted saber que me llamo Hermione, así que deje de fingir que está preocupado por mí.

Detrás de él mis hermanos abrieron la boca de par en par. Creo que nunca esperaron escucharme hablar de esa forma a su adorado profesor. Junto a ellos el subdirector Flitwick se tapó la boca con las manos, como si hubiera descubierto algo..

El profesor Potter me dio la espalda. Sentí su magia incrementar.

—Sanadora Lucy —llamó con la voz tiesa—. Revise a la señorita Berkley. Claramente está lastimada. Con permiso.

La sanadora todavía le sonrió coqueta, a pesar de que él pasó sin verla. Al salir de la enfermería cerró la puerta con un poquito de fuerza de más.

Abbie dejó salir un enorme suspiro —No nos castigó...

El subdirector la miró molesto — _Cincuenta_ puntos menos a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

Todos, incluyendo a los profesores que quedaban, soltamos un quejido.

Sin embargo, esa noche no fue tan mala. Desde entonces pude manejar adecuadamente mi varita, lo que significó un incremento en mis calificaciones, y pronto me volví la mejor de la generación. Fácil.

Las vacaciones navideñas se acercaban muy rápido, el frío en el castillo era insoportable y los trabajos finales nos tenían ahogados. Las tardes que podía hacerme tiempo salía a caminar a los jardines con mi gato. Comenzaba a tomarle cariño a Hogwarts, en especial porque podía hacer magia y convivía con mis hermanos diario, pero extrañaba St. Otterpot, su vieja rutina, a mis padres y a Bullet. Contaba los días para regresar a casa.

Otra razón para desear marcharme del castillo era el profesor Potter. Aunque en apariencia siguiera comportándose muy profesional en sus clases, algo profundo cambió en su actitud conmigo. No sé cómo podía estar tan seguro de que él se sentía culpable, lo cual, por supuesto, es absurdo. ¿Por qué le preocuparía tanto a un profesor que una estudiante cualquiera estuviera resentida con él? Tal vez Harry Potter era incapaz de soportar caerle mal a alguien. La fama vuelve extraña a la gente...

El último día de clases mis hermanos y yo decidimos caminar a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde nos esperaban nuestros padres para llevarnos a casa. Tomar el tren hasta Londres no era tan atractivo cuando en realidad vives a un par de horas de Hogwarts. Ahora que yo había experimentado la llegada desde King Cross, nada volvería a convencer a mis hermanos de pasar más de siete horas en el tren.

Nos habíamos despedido de nuestros amigos en la entrada de Hogwarts. Fue una dulce sorpresa darme cuenta que _yo_ tenía amigos. Siempre tuve que convivir con los de mis hermanos, esperando por un poco de atención. En cambio, al abrazar a Abbie y Ted, supe que estaban ahí por mí, no por Mike o Francis.

—Escuché que el profesor Hillford te quiere dar clases avanzadas de pociones —me dijo Michael orgulloso.

Francis volteó a verme desesperado —¿Me ayudarás con la tarea que tengo de pociones para estas vacaciones, verdad?

—Depende... —repliqué— Tendrás que hacer mis deberes durante una semana. Ah, y bañar a mi gato. Y cepillar a Bullet. Y lamer el río congelado.

—Pequeña manipuladora... Limpiaré tu cuarto. Cepillaré a Bullet. _Claro_ que lameré el río. Pero ni pienses que me voy a acercar a la bestia que llamas gato.

—Trato hecho.

Seguimos hablando mientras descendíamos por las colinas nevadas. Estábamos por concluir cómo invitar a la señora Grimes a la Navidad sin que trajera su terrible pavo relleno de pasas y plátano, cuando vimos a un hombre parado entre los pinos, justo antes de llegar al paso que iba a Hogsmeade.

—Creo que es... —Michael entrecerró los ojos.

—El profesor Potter —completé al reconocer la magia que venía desde él.

Francis corrió hacia el profesor, gritando feliz. Michael casi lo sigue, pero se detuvo congelado.

—¿Por qué estará aquí?

Sonreí al notar la sospecha en su voz —Excelente pregunta.

Nos acercamos con mayor calma que Francis. Aproveché para admirar lo _normal_ que se veía el profesor Potter sin sus túnicas sobrias y aburridas. En esos momentos vestía un suéter escarlata con una enorme _H_ bordada en color dorado, pantalones de mezclilla y botas para nieve. Así cualquiera pensaría que es un muggle, de no ser por la luz que salía de sus ojos verdes, eco de la increíble magia que había dentro de él.

—Quería hablar con usted, señorita Berkley.

Mis hermanos lo miraron confundidos.

—¿Acerca de qué? —pregunté.

Apareció un libro en su mano —Es mi manera de hacerle saber que no tengo nada contra usted. Por favor disculpe si actué de forma impropia. Lo que menos deseo es que un alumno se sienta incómodo en Hogwarts.

Tomé el libro, era _Cuento de invierno_ de William Shakespeare.

—¿También es usado? —bromeé.

El profesor sonrió —No. Recién salido de la librería. Quizá cuando termine de leerlo quiera discutirlo conmigo. Eso si me he ganado su perdón, por supuesto.

—Dependerá de qué tanto me guste el libro —respondí bruscamente. No quería que el profesor pensara que soy otra de sus millones de fanáticas.

Pareció entender mi incomodidad, porque se giró hacia Michael y Francis —También tengo algo para ustedes —les entregó una bolsa llena de dulces a cada uno—. Feliz Navidad, jóvenes.

—Gracias, profesor. Feliz Navidad —dijo Michael sonriente.

Nos despedimos de él y continuamos nuestro camino. Escuché a mis hermanos discutir que el profesor Potter siempre obsequiaba dulces o libros a los mejores alumnos en Navidad, y que eso _obviamente_ lo hacía súper genial. Yo seguí mirando mi copia de _Cuento de invierno,_ en la portada estaba pintada la estatua de una mujer coronada; en letras doradas decía: "A menudo, el silencio de la inocencia más blanca persuade cuando las palabras fracasan".(1)

—¡Papá, mamá! —gritaron Michael y Francis.

Miré hacia el final de la colina. Nuestros padres agitaban sus brazos, sonriéndonos con amor.

Guardé sin cuidado el libro en mi morral. Después pensaría en eso, después de todo _ya_ salí de vacaciones.

 **Nota al pie (1): "** Often, the silence of pure innocence persuades when speaking fails." William Shakespeare.

¿Alguien hizo las cuentas adecuadas? Sí, es canon que Ted Lupin ingrese a Hogwarts en 2009, el mismo año en el que Hermione Berkley entra también. No pude evitar hacerlos amigos. Además es interesante ver la relación entre Ted y Harry.

Como ven hay muchos cambios en Hogwarts, desde el lema hasta el arreglo de las mesas y la convivencia entre Casas, pero no fue un proceso rápido, y de eso se hablará a profundidad en los siguientes capítulos. El sombrero no escoge mal, así que Hermione terminó en Gryffindor. Tuve que poner nombres nuevos para los compañeros de Hermione, pero no teman, no pienso revolverlos con miles de personajes extraños. Para la trama solo necesitaré a Abbie, a los gemelos de Slytherin Robbie y John, y a Wyatt Lawrie, el niño que le pidió una disculpa a Hermione por su mal comportamiento.

Quizá el inicio de Hermione en Hogwarts se vio un poco truncado por su falta de control sobre la varita de saúco, pero por el lado social le fue mucho mejor que su primera vez. Ahora que puede usar sin problema su varita, brillará igual que siempre.

Las actitudes de Harry serán explicadas después, cuando llegue el momento de saber su versión de la historia. Por ahora nos mantendremos con Hermione, ya que ella es la protagonista. Lo único que puedo decir es que todo está justificado, y que el libro de Shakespeare será muy relevante en la relación de nuestra pareja favorita.

Más o menos son dos capítulos por curso escolar. Tardaremos un poco en llegar a los temas "adultos", pero creo que el viaje valdrá la pena. Hermione necesita madurar, en estos momentos ni siquiera piensa en Harry como un hombre, sino como un _profesor_ más con el que tiene que convivir.

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá una pelirroja muy "especial", con lo que estableceré qué piensa la generación original sobre Hermione Berkley.

Quisiera aclarar que este fanfic no es la continuación de _Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser_ , sigo trabajando en ella!

Gracias por sus reviews y por ser tan dedicados a responder mis preguntas, es divertido leer sus conclusiones, muchos están en lo correcto! Para seguir un poco esa idea me gustaría saber qué opinan de la actitud de Harry, ¿realmente tiene algo personal contra Hermione Berkley o algo más? Oh, ¿y qué pasa con ese peón blanco?

Nos leemos pronto!

Less.


	3. La reina no muerta

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **La reina no muerta"**

Michael entró a su cuarto sin notar que yo estaba escondida bajo su cama. Fue directo a su baúl y sacó la carta que le llegó la noche pasada, y que no quiso decir de quién era. A mi lado, Francis me hizo un gesto de contar hasta tres. _Un, dos..._

Brincamos al mismo tiempo, gritando para espantar a Michael. Mientras Francis lo derribaba sobre la cama, yo robé la carta, abriéndola de un tirón.

—¡Pagarán, pequeños ratones embusteros! —gritaba Michael intentando quitarse a Francis.

Yo, naturalmente, comencé a leer la carta en voz alta — _Querido Mike, no sabes cuánto he pensado en ti. Las vacaciones han sido eternas sin tus lindos ojos mieles..._ —hice un gesto de horror— ¡Asco, Mike!

Francis no podía con la risa. Se deslizó hasta el piso, agarrándose el estómago.

—¡Dame esa carta, Hermione Marie Berkley!

—¿Mamá sabe que tienes novia? —pregunté abanicándome con la carta.

—No te atrevas...

—¡MAMÁ!

Corrí fuera de la habitación. Alcancé a ver que Francis le metió el pie a Michael para que no me alcanzara. Salí de la granja, riendo y agitando la carta.

Mamá y papá estaban encantando el pozo para que no se congelara por la ventisca que venía.

—¡Mike tiene novia!

Papá alzó las cejas, sonriente. Mamá, en cambio, frunció el ceño —Es muy joven para tener novia.

—Calma, mi amor. Seguro solo andan tomados de la mano.

Escuché la puerta de la granja azotarse y supe que Michael ya estaba por agarrarme, así que me escondí detrás de la falda de mamá.

—Michael Berkley, ¿es cierto que ya tienes novia? —preguntó mamá.

Mi hermano me echó su peor mirada al responder —Annie no es mi novia. Somos amigos.

Papá tapó el pozo, riendo —No tienes por qué negarlo. Aquí realmente solo importa algo: ¿Annie es Hufflepuff?

—Slytherin...

Papá se escandalizó —Pero necesitamos seguir con la línea Hufflepuff. Esto ya parece una broma. Primero tú sales Ravenclaw, luego Hermione es Gryffindor...

—¡Hey! —gruñí— Mi Casa es la mejor.

Él me ignoró —Y luego tu primera chica es Slytherin. Ya no hay fidelidad por los tejones.

Michael se puso más rojo —No es mi chica.

Mamá se cruzó de brazos —Quiero conocer a esa tal Annie y a sus padres cuando regreses a clases, jovencito.

—Oh, no, qué vergüenza...

Sabía que Michael se vengaría, así que estuve atenta los siguientes días. El primero en caer fue Francis, atrapado en el cobertizo con las gallinas durante cinco horas. Mamá tuvo que traer al herrero Will para que con magia deshiciera el candado que Mike encantó. Fue muy elegante ese hechizo, debo reconocer, pero nada con lo que yo no hubiera podido.

Mamá estaba especialmente molesta de que su brillante idea de esconder nuestras varitas no frenara nuestros "instintos destructores". Tras el sexta venganza que Mike falló contra mí, nos separó el resto de las vacaciones invernales.

Francis terminó en el molino con papá. Mike en casa ayudando mamá. Y yo con la señora Grimes.

—Consentida... —siseó Francis al despedirse de mí.

Tenía razón. Con la señora Grimes mis únicos trabajos serían comer tarta y montar a Bullet.

Cerca de Año Nuevo me aventuré al prado del bosque donde conocí al extraño jugador de ajedrez. Por más que me esforcé no pude encontrar el claro, así que continué mis tardes cabalgando cada vez más lejos de St. Otterpot, siguiendo el riachuelo congelado. Uno de esos días Wyatt Lawrie me acompañó en su caballo, Honey, y conversamos durante horas de las clases y los amigos de Hogwarts. Estaba impresionada de que tras un año en el colegio Wyatt se hubiera convertido en alguien mucho más agradable, y estaba segura que era por las políticas de cero tolerancia al _bullying_ de cualquier tipo. A Wyatt le gustaba hablar de cómo planeaba expandir la carpintería de su familia en St. Otterpot en cuanto se graduara. Parecía enojado con su padre por haberla cerrado.

—Ahora mi mamá tiene que trabajar el doble. No me parece justo.

Lo miré bien montado sobre Honey, con la nieve de fondo haciendo que su cabello pelirrojo resaltara como un ramo de rosas.

—Tu mamá me cae bien. La última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que las mujeres de St. Otterpot siempre nos ayudamos.

—Sí. Estaba muy enojada conmigo después de que te hice explotar el último verano.

Sonreí —Eso quedó atrás.

Estuve pensando varios días cómo ayudar a la señora Lawrie, hasta que la señora Grimes me dio la respuesta cuando olvidó apagar su estufa y casi quema su preciosa cabaña. La señora Grimes era viuda, sus hijos habían muerto en la guerra, así que todo su dinero lo gastaba en mantener perfecto su establo y en cuidar que su cabaña siguiera siendo la más hermosa del pueblo. Pero la edad ya no le permitía hacer tanto como antes, ni con el mismo cuidado.

—¿Por qué no contrata un ama de llaves, señora Grimes? —pregunté una noche que compartimos chocolate caliente.

—¿Para qué?

—Ella podría llevar la administración de la cabaña, el establo y su parte del sembradío de papas. Así le dejaría tiempo libre para ampliar su biblioteca, como siempre ha querido.

—Oh, no suena mal. Tendría que ser una persona de confianza...

—Escuché que la señora Lawrie busca empleo.

Cuando vi su sonrisa supe que estaba resuelto. Tan fácil.

En las noches me dedicaba a _volver_ a leer _Cuento de invierno,_ atrapada por la belleza de Shakespeare. Era obvio por qué el profesor Potter me había regalado ese libro. En la trama, la reina se llamaba Hermione. Lo más interesante de esa edición era el estudio de la obra que venía al final del libro. Prácticamente lo memoricé.

Como de verdad me gustó el libro, tuve que perdonar al profesor Potter. Pero sólo por eso.

Al terminar las vacaciones lloré por tener que dejar a mis padres, a la señora Grimes y a Bullet. Francis tenía razón: soy una boba sentimental.

La señora Grimes besó mi frente. Mucho más descansada y feliz me dijo —Pasarás tu cumpleaños en Hogwarts, así que no podré darte tu regalo hasta que regreses.

—No tiene por qué, suficiente con el que me dio de Navidad. Es hermoso.

Me había dado un par de aretes de perlas. Pequeños y elegantes, "discretos para una jovencita de mi edad" según dijo.

—No opinarás lo mismo cuando veas tu regalo. Suerte en Hogwarts, dulce nutria.

Papá y mamá nos aparecieron en Hogsmeade a medio día para disfrutar una última comida en familia. Fuimos a las Tres Escobas, donde Madam Rosmerta nos atendió con su típica energía.

—Tus chicos ya se ven muy grandes, Marie.

—Gracias, Rosmerta. Michael ya está en tercer año. Regresando a Hogwarts tendrá su primera visita a Hogsmeade, ¿le echarías un ojo por mí?

—Claro que sí —le guiñó a Mike, quien casi se desmaya del sonrojo.

A la mitad de la comida papá me mandó a la barra para pedir más salsa de ajo. Mientras esperaba a que Madam Rosmerta me entregara el frasco vi una fotografía colgada en la pared.

—¿A qué desde jovencito era guapo Harry Potter? —me dijo Madam Rosmerta al notar qué veía—. En esa foto tenía trece años, junto a él están Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Hey, ahora que te veo, pequeña, eres muy parecida a Hermione Granger. Claro, tus ojos son un poco más claros, pero tu cabello es idéntico.

Hice una mueca —No me quiero parecer a _ella_. Gracias por la salsa de ajo.

Regresé a mi mesa, enojada. El resto de la comida volteé a ver la fotografía, asustada de lo certera que fue Madam Rosmerta.

Ya en Hogwarts Abbie se quejó de que Ted y yo la abandonamos en el tren y tuvo que soportar a Danielle y Melissa.

—Lo lamento, la próxima vez podrías sentarte con Robbie y John. Son muy divertidos.

Ted apoyó mi idea —Sí, no tienes que juntarte con las cabezas huecas de Gryffindor. Mejor busca opciones. Hermione siempre se aparecerá a St. Otterpot y yo me marcho desde aquí con Harry a casa. No hay posibilidades de que te acompañemos en el tren.

Abbie bajó los hombros —Ratas...

De pronto mis hermanos cayeron sobre nosotros en la mesa de Gryffindor, parecían abochornados por correr.

—¡Adivinen quién sustituirá a Madam Hooch por su retiro! —gritó Francis.

Giré los ojos —¿Hablas de la instructora de vuelo? Leí que trabajó en Hogwarts desde inicios de _mil novecientos._ Ya era hora de un descanso.

Ted sonrió sabiondo —Yo sé quién.

Michael respondió —Claro. El profesor Potter debió decirte. ¿La conoces?

—Sí, es la hermana menor de mi tío Ron. Bueno, no es mi tío sanguíneo, pero ustedes entienden.

Los miré desesperada —¿De quién hablan?

—Ginny Weasley —dijo Michael babeando—, ex cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies.

Sonreí —Oh, ¿es la pelirroja que tienes en el póster de tu cuarto?

Reímos de la cara de Michael.

Francis remató —A Annie no le va a gustar esto...

Tras un rato más de bromas Ted nos explicó que como Madam Hooch había tenido que renunciar de improviso por una lesión en su espalda, la directora McGonagall no tuvo tiempo de conseguir a alguien durante las vacaciones, y que le pidió al profesor Potter que cubriera la clase. Él se negó diciendo que apenas podía con su materia, pero aseguró que conocía a alguien que necesitaba el trabajo.

—¿Por qué una jugadora profesional de Quidditch querría enseñar a volar a niños de once años? —dije— Seguro puede conseguir algo mejor que eso.

De la nada Melissa y Danielle se unieron a la conversación, siempre confiables cuando de chismes se trataba.

—Es obvio. La señorita Weasley todavía quiere que el profesor Potter se case con ella —susurró Melissa—. Además, después del drama con su entrenador, quedó con mala reputación y ningún equipo la quiere.

Francis preguntó de qué drama hablaban. Danielle contestó como si fuera conocimiento público —Los vieron besándose en los cambiadores. La señorita Weasley fue acusada de "comprar" su plaza, no de ganársela. Así que perdió el trabajo.

Ted se enojó —Eso es falso. Ginny vuela como una flecha.

—¿Entonces no se metió con su entrenador? — dijo Abbie.

Ted bajó el rostro —Bueno, no _todo_ es falso.

Michael regresó al tema —Tienen tanta suerte. No porque Madam Hooch fuera mala, pero hubiera preferido mil veces a Ginny Weasley.

La gran noticia corrió por el colegio. Para cuando llegaron las clases de vuelo, el estadio de Quidditch estaba lleno.

—Qué tontería —chisté en medio del campo—. Se supone que esta clase solo la compartiríamos con Slytherin. ¿Qué los demás no tienen clase? Debería darles vergüenza. Son tan infantiles.

Abbie me abrazó sonriente —Tienes miedo de que todos ellos te vean fallar.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que dije —respondí sonrojada.

Mi amiga comenzó a reír.

El estadio aplaudió cuando la profesora Weasley entró. Me pareció ridículo que saludara y sonriera, como si fuera una estrella. Usó su varita para aumentar su voz.

—Gracias por el recibimiento, Hogwarts. Ahora, ¡vuelvan a sus clases! Esto no es una exhibición.

Se escuchó el triste _ahhh_ de los alumnos y lentamente se vació el estadio.

Ya no me caía tan mal la pelirroja... Hasta que gritó al mirarme.

—Oh, lo siento, dulzura. Eres tan parecida a... No importa. Hay que comenzar la clase.

Abbie me susurró —Eso fue extraño.

Mi escoba tardó tres ordenes directas en llegar a mi mano, lo cual no me sorprendió. En St. Otterpot a veces se juega Quidditch cuando se reúnen las escobas suficientes. Hace dos años intenté volar y no funcionó, Michael tuvo que trepar a un árbol para ayudarme a bajar.

Cuando fue clara mi repulsión por la escoba, y todos mis compañeros ya estaban volando, la profesora se me acercó.

—Vamos, dulzura, no es tan difícil.

—No me llamo dulzura —contesté recargándome en la escoba, como si fuera bastón.

—De acuerdo, lo lamento, señorita...

—Berkley.

—Señorita Berkley, ¿sabe andar en bicicleta?

—Sé cabalgar, si sirve de algo...

Su rostro se iluminó —Fantástico. Eso es mucho mejor. Ahora piense que su escoba es un caballo. Sea cuidadosa, pero firme.

Supuse que podía intentarlo. Tras un par de caídas de medio metro, conseguí estabilizarme sobre la escoba.

—Ahora dirige la punta hacia el cielo, y piensa en que estás cabalgando en gigantescos prados. Yo volaré junto a ti, así que no temas caer.

Funcionó. Pensar en Bullet y en las colinas de St. Otterpot me dio la seguridad suficiente para alzar el vuelo. Reí al sentir el viento cortar mis mejillas y congelar mis manos. De inmediato me uní a las carreras que montaron los Slytherin, acelerando en las curvas como si estuviera loca. Fue muy divertido.

—Berkley, eres buena. Una vez a la semana hacemos carreras en el jardín oeste de Hogwarts, ¿quieres unirte?

El Slytherin me miró ansioso.

—¿Puede venir mi hermano Francis?

—Si vuela tan bien como tú es bienvenido.

—Vuela mejor —defendí enseguida.

El chico sonrió —Ya veremos.

Abbie llegó corriendo hacia mí —¡Hermione! Volaste increíble.

La profesora Weasley se giró hacia nosotras —¿Te llamas _Hermione_? Ah, eso es... ¿Harry lo sabe? Quiero decir, el profesor Potter.

La miré enojada — _Hermione_ es un personaje de William Shakespeare. No solo fue una gran bruja que murió en la guerra.

Esa era mi nueva defensa. Tenía que agradecerle al profesor Potter después.

—Sí, claro, claro... —respondió la profesora sin quitar la sospecha de su cara.

Tomé a Abbie de la mano y me marché del estadio. Qué molesta pelirroja.

Una semana después hice tiempo arreglando mis cosas en lo que mis compañeros salían del salón. Incluso le pedí a Abbie y a Ted que se adelantaran sin mí. Cuando quedamos a solas volteé a ver al profesor Potter, encontrándolo nervioso recargado en su escritorio. Cambiaba de posición cada dos segundos, intentando verse tranquilo.

¿Cómo puedo saber que está nervioso? No convivo tanto con él para saber sus gestos.

—¿Pasa algo malo, profesor?

Polly, la serpiente que siempre estaba cerca del héroe nacional, sacó la lengua como si riera.

—Yo debería hacerle esa pregunta. Supongo que por algo se rezagó.

Asentí. Llevábamos dos meses desde que volvimos de vacaciones, la nieve ya se había derretido, y yo había evadido al profesor en cualquier lugar fuera del salón. Quise posponer esa conversación todo lo posible, pero había llegado el momento.

—Me gustó el libro —solté como si fuera la peor noticia del mundo—. Me divertí con los diálogos de Autólico, y amé el valor de Perdita.

El profesor se sentó en el escritorio, igual que lo vi hacerlo con tantos otros alumnos. Por fin me estaba tratando igual que al resto.

—¿Y qué opinas de la reina Hermione?

Bufé —No puedo creer que perdonara al rey. Se tuvo que hacer pasar por muerta _dieciséis_ años.

—Lo hizo para mantenerse viva.

Sonreí —Qué contradicción, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

Seguimos discutiendo sobre la obra un rato más. El profesor me hizo reír varias veces, rememorando los diálogos de Autólico. Finalmente me decidí a decirle lo otro.

—Gracias por darme una coartada sobre mi nombre. Desde ahora diré que mis padres son fanáticos de Shakespeare.

—Fue un placer, señorita Berkley. Creo que ya la retuve suficiente. Vaya a comer.

—Nos vemos después, profesor.

Nos volvimos a ver a los dos días... En la enfermería.

Francis y yo _por supuesto_ fuimos a las carreras de los Slytherin. Creo que por más años que transcurrieran la Casa de Salazar jamás iba a quitarse esa imagen de _chicos malos_. Las carreras consistían en dar una vuelta al lago y luego cruzarlo por el centro, rozando el agua para llamar al calamar gigante. Quien saliera vivo naturalmente era el ganador.

Michael nos apoyó gritando mientras barríamos la orilla del lago. Los Slytherin contra los que competíamos eran más grandes y experimentados, así que iban muy por delante.

—¡Nos ganarán!

—¡No lo permitiré! —le respondí a mi hermano, sacando la varita.

De acuerdo, fue un poco exagerado usar un _Bombarda_ en la superficie del lago. La explosión de agua nos empapó en un segundo, y al siguiente ya estaba el calamar gigante agitando sus tentáculos, creando obstáculos en movimiento que expulsaban agua y tinta. El sol hacia brillar las gotas de agua como si fueran diamantes.

Un Slytherin cayó. Francis, siendo el típico Hufflepuff de corazón, se frenó para ayudarlo.

—¡Termina la carrera! —me dijo ya de camino por el Slytherin.

Cuando volví a mirar al frente me estrellé con un tentáculo. El Slytherin sobreviviente me agarró del brazo, evitando que me hundiera en el lago.

—¡Esto es épico! —gritó riendo mientras evadía más tentáculos.

—¡No puedo perder mi escoba! ¡Es del colegio!

Me miró desesperado —¿Pretendes que te suelte?

—¿Te lo pido por favor? —chisté sarcástica.

Al siguiente instante ya estaba nadando. Me sumergí para buscar la escoba, pero el agua se agitaba furiosa, volviendo todo muy borroso. Después sentí un golpe en la cabeza, y todo fue negro.

Ahora estoy en la enfermería, con mis hermanos muy molestos de un lado, y el profesor Potter más enojado del otro.

—¿Qué pasó?

Francis señaló mi cabeza vendada —Un tentáculo gigante cayó encima de ti. Casual.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —gruñó Michael.

—En que no tenemos ciento veinte galeones para pagar la escoba que perdí.

—No la perdiste, se hizo trozos —aclaró Francis. Lo miré molesta.

El profesor Potter habló —Ochenta puntos menos a Gryffindor por participar en carreras fuera de las reglas del colegio.

—¿ _Ochenta_?

Sonrió —Y sesenta puntos extra por un excelente _Bombarda_ y por ser responsable con los objetos del colegio.

Mis hermanos y yo reímos.

—¿Puede hacer eso? Bajar y luego subir puntos.

—Aprendí del mejor —dijo el profesor—. Claro, él era el director y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero no creo que a Minerva le importe por esta _única_ ocasión. Señorita Berkley, no tenía idea de que supiera volar, menos que le gustara. No lo pensé de usted.

—Soy multifacética.

Francis comenzó a reír —Imitaste perfecto a mamá cuando dice eso.

—Lo sé, estuve practicando.

El profesor siguió hablando —Ahora solo hay que resolver esos ciento veinte galeones que le debe a la escuela.

Bajé los hombros —Tengo dos galeones ahorrados...

—Yo tres.

—Ocho —completó Michael.

—Creo que esto no se arreglará con un reembolso —sonrió el profesor—. Tendrá que hacer servicio al colegio, señorita Berkley. Y se me ocurre el trabajo perfecto.

Medio mes después Ted me miraba desesperado.

—Esto es muy complicado. Amo a Hufflepuff, pero eres mi mejor amiga, debería apoyarte en tu primer partido.

Quise aventarle la escoba —El profesor Potter obviamente se está desquitando de mi mal comportamiento.

—No creo. Mi padrino fue el buscador más joven de la historia de Hogwarts. Él sabe lo que significa estar allá afuera sin saber qué rayos hacer. Creo que no ha habido una cazadora más joven que tú. Rompiste una marca.

— _Maravilloso._ Oye, ¿seguro me prestas tu escoba? Es la mejor del mercado, lo que significa una ventaja contra tu Casa.

—Solo no se lo digas a mis compañeros.

Lo abracé —Gracias, Teddy.

—Para eso son los amigos. Intenta no anotar mucho...

—No seas absurdo. Gryffindor me mataría.

El referí era la profesora Weasley, se le quedó viendo extrañada al número de mi jersey: 7.

—¿Por qué ese número, Berkley?

—Me gusta cómo se ve en el uniforme de Gryffindor.

—Ese era el número de Harry, ¿sabías?

—No, no sabía que era el del _profesor_ Potter.

El partido comenzó y fue obvio que Francis, mi amado hermano y bateador de Hufflepuff, estaba haciendo lo imposible por cubrirme. Su capitán pidió tiempo a la profesora Weasley para regañarlo. Mientras Charlie, el capitán de mi equipo, me aconsejó algunas maniobras. Apenas habíamos podido entrenar juntos antes de la semifinal, no se había mostrado muy feliz de aceptarme en el equipo tras la lesión del cazador estrella de Gryffindor, pero el profesor Potter alegó en mi defensa.

No estaba nerviosa por _toda_ la gente en el estadio. Estaba aterrada y a punto del desmayo.

El Quidditch no me desagradaba, sólo que prefería verlo desde la seguridad del piso. Jugarlo es mucho más entretenido, pero igual no me hacía sentir emocionada.

Cuando el partido reinició salí volando hacia los arcos, buscando la Quaffle. Al conseguirla fue sencillo escabullirme entre los alumnos mayores, aprovechando que era la más pequeña. Después de meter los primeros puntos sentí que ya no importaba si me veían caer, la verdad era divertido.

Francis tuvo que batear contra mí, pero no lo hizo realmente bien. En el medio tiempo lo cambiaron. Parece que los fieles y dulces Hufflepuff mutaban cuando se trataba de Quidditch.

Cada vez que pasaba por las gradas de los profesores podía escuchar a Potter gritando como si estuviera viendo la final del mundial de Quidditch.

Hufflepuff atrapó la Snitch, pero eso no lo salvó de perder.

Charlie me cargó cuando tocamos tierra.

—¡Tenemos nueva cazadora!

En la Sala Común todos los de primer grado fuimos invitados a la fiesta. Danielle no se vio muy feliz cuando me dijo que yo ahora era "señorita Popular". Obviamente la ignoré. Durante la celebración del partido me contagié un poco del gusto por el deporte, pero seguía pensando si realmente lo deseaba seguir jugando o no.

Mis amigos y yo pasamos una noche increíble. Lo único que me hizo sentir un poco mal fue la carta de papá donde me decía que oficialmente era su zanahoria anti-tejones. Supuse que Francis ya le había contado sobre el partido...

En mi cumpleaños decidí no salir de la Torre de Gryffindor porque Hogwarts estaba de fiesta por la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Por supuesto, mis hermanos tenían otro plan. A rastras me llevaron hasta las cocinas donde nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos nos esperaba. Abbie me regaló una caja de galletas y un libro, Ted me dio una peluca rosa que inmediatamente me puse, los gemelos Robbie y John me entregaron una poción Micro-Félix Felicis de la tienda de bromas Weasley que te daba un minuto de suerte perfecta... con algunas secuelas. Mis hermanos no me dieron nada, era una costumbre en la familia evitar los regalos porque mamá insistía en que era preferible esforzarse todo el año en vez de quedar bien un día. Wyatt Lawrie también vino a mi improvisada fiesta y me dio una piedra de río.

—Es del riachuelo de St. Otterpot —me explicó al ver mi gesto de confusión.

De alguna manera ese fue el mejor regalo: algo de mi hogar.

Creí que lo más extraño de mi cumpleaños iba a ser la absurda tranquilidad que me dio al platicar con un elfo doméstico que trabajaba en la cocina, cuando me explicó que según la legislación Granger-Potter era pagado con dos galeones al mes y tenía derecho a tres días de vacaciones al año. Me pareció muy poco, pero el elfo me dijo escandalizado que era lo máximo que pensaban aceptar y que mejor no reabriera el tema. Sin embargo lo más raro de mi cumpleaños fue el profesor Potter, quien nos esperaba en la Sala Común.

Se veía cansado y en su cabello había rastros de confeti. Incluso me pareció pálido.

—¿Está enfermo, profesor Potter? —pregunté todavía con mi peluca rosa puesta.

Sonrió al verme —Veo que Ted se decidió por darte la peluca.

—¿Usted lo sabía? Oh, no responda. Es obvio que su ahijado se lo dijo.

—Así es. Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Berkley —pareció fuera de aliento cuando dijo eso.

—Gracias. Feliz día de "soy el héroe del siglo y el profesor más _cool_ de Hogwarts".

Soltó una carcajada vacía —Que nadie te escuche, puede que lo nombren así oficialmente.

—Se ve extraño, profesor. No me ha respondido si está enfermo.

—Este día es difícil para mí.

—Hey, tenemos algo en común.

—Eso parece.

Sentí que iba a decir algo más, pero cuando pasamos medio minuto sin hablar decidí marcharme.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

—Señorita Berkley... ¿Pasó un buen cumpleaños?

Sonreí —¡El mejor!

Miré sus hombros relajarse —Perfecto.

Sí, fue súper extraño.

Faltaba medio mes para que terminara mi primer grado en Hogwarts. Me sentía muy satisfecha con los resultados. Mis calificaciones eran perfectas, los profesores habían decidido darme clases extras, era cazadora de Gryffindor, tenía amigos _míos_ , y hasta ahora, milagrosamente, no había sido castigada.

Pero hablé muy pronto.

La culpa fue de Ted. Estaba harto de tener que esperar a que estuviéramos en tercer grado para ir a Hogsmeade, así que insistió en que nos fugáramos en la visita programada para la generación de Michael. Abbie, ya más acostumbrada a nuestras tonterías y bastante más segura de sí misma, se apuntó al plan de inmediato. A Francis no tuvimos ni que preguntarle, solo le avisamos cómo y dónde. Robbie y John también vinieron, deseosos de conocer el pueblo mágico.

El plan tenía que ser elaborado porque el subdirector Flitwick se encargaba de revisar la salida del castillo. Tampoco podíamos irnos por el bosque, porque durante ese día Hagrid vigilaba que ningún listillo quisiera tomar esa ruta.

—Sólo queda una alternativa —dije sacando mi varita.

Francis me miró con miedo —No me gusta tu sonrisa, hermana.

—Es muy fácil. Nos encogeré para que Michael nos lleve en su mochila.

Robbie retrocedió —¿Encogernos? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

—No es tan complicado. El profesor Flitwick me enseñó a hacerlo en la última clase extra que tuvimos. Claro, practicamos con objetos, y uno quedó ligeramente deforme, pero nada trascendente.

Todos retrocedieron.

Yo empecé a reír —Era _broma_. Es un encantamiento facilísimo. ¿Confían en mí?

Abbie, cuál Gryffindor, fue la primera en aceptar.

Ted solo pidió que Michael limpiara su mochila antes de meternos, porque sabíamos que siempre dejaba fruta hasta que se echaba a perder ahí.

El camino fue agitado. John vomitó.

Michael nos avisó cuando llegamos al pueblo, y entonces nos enfrentamos a otro problema.

—Si volvemos a la normalidad nos descubrirán...

—Creo que debemos aprender a planear a futuro —dijo Ted asomado por el bolsillo de la mochila.

—En realidad somos unos genios —anunció Francis—. Que Mike nos lleve a Honeydukes. Los caramelos serán gigantes para nosotros. Será como un sueño hecho realidad.

La idea fue rápidamente celebrada, así que fuimos directo a la tienda de dulces. Una vez ahí Michael nos sacó con cuidado y escondió detrás de unos frascos de polvos aciditos. De ahí nos separamos histéricos por comer algún dulce.

Ted, Abbie y yo trabajamos en equipo para abrir un frasco de gomitas chocopastel. Ted cambió la textura de su piel a una parecida a la de la gomita, y bailó con ella.

Estábamos llegando a límites peligrosos de azúcar cuando escuchamos la voz del profesor Potter.

—Estás exagerando.

Nos escondimos detrás de una bolsa de frituras.

Una mujer le respondió.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Es idéntica a ella.

Era la profesora Weasley.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ginny?

—La verdad no lo sé. Todo es muy extraño. Vine a trabajar a Hogwarts para ver si podías darme una oportunidad, creí que así sería más fácil. Nunca esperé encontrarme con una niña que me recordara tanto a _ella_.

—Ya te había dicho que no deseo salir románticamente contigo. Es momento de superarlo, Gin. Pasó en sexto curso. Ahí déjalo.

—Tal vez el que debería superarlo eres tú, ¿no crees? No puede ser que la sigas amando.

Quedaron en silencio. Por alguna razón mi corazón estaba latiendo como si estuviera a punto de salir por mi boca. Bueno, seguro tantos dulces tenían algo que ver...

—Siempre.

Cerré los ojos al escuchar esa palabra del profesor Potter. Sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, como cuando hacía magia accidental de niña. Respiré profundo para calmarme.

—No es sano, Harry. No cuando es _imposible_.

—Exacto.

Abbie estornudó.

Ted y yo la miramos perplejos. Ella musitó _perdón._

Demasiado tarde. La bolsa de frituras fue arrancada de la repisa donde estábamos y la gigantesca varita del profesor Potter nos apuntaba. Durante un segundo vi su rostro contorsionado por la furia.

—¡¿Quién te envió?!

Su voz nos golpeó como un mazo de hielo.

Al siguiente instante cambió a una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Teddy? ¿Herm–Señorita Berkley? Y señorita Owen.

La profesora Weasley se asomó junto a él —Merlín, ese es un hechizo muy complicado, ¿quién los ayudó?

El profesor Potter me miró entre desesperado y divertido —Esto es obra suya, ¿verdad señorita Berkley?

—Culpable... —murmuré.

Así acabamos en la oficina de la directora McGonagall. Y yo creyendo que me iba a librar de detención.

La directora no paraba de expresar su descontento por nuestra absoluta falta de responsabilidad y abuso de confianza. Nos culpó de quebrar _doce_ reglas, de robo en Honeydukes, de uso peligroso de magia y de autosecuestro. Eso último ya me pareció exagerado...

Cuando por fin terminó de regañarnos miró apenada al profesor Potter —Lo lamento, Harry. Habrá que hacer el ejemplo con ellos.

Supuse que lo decía por Ted, pero la directora me miró rápidamente antes de aplicar su sentencia.

Lo único positivo fue que como éramos de las cuatro Casas, la directora decidió bajar el mismo número de puntos a cada una, para que no se arruinara el conteo final a tan pocos días de terminar el curso. Aunque estoy casi segura que lo hizo por Gryffindor, ya que si hubiera bajado puntos por alumno (dos Slytherin, dos Hufflepuff, dos Gryffindor y _un_ Ravenclaw) le habría entregado la copa a la casa azul y plata. Eso causó que la directora McGonagall ganara un lugar en mi corazón para siempre.

El castigo fue, como dijo, ejemplar. Durante cinco días tuvimos que lavar los platos que salían de los desayunos, comidas y cenas del Gran Comedor. A lo muggle, por supuesto. Supongo que no se le ocurrió que organizaríamos una guerra de agua y espuma. Eso sumó dos días extras al castigo.

Así terminó mi primer curso en Hogwarts. Gryffindor ganó la Copa de las Casas, y debo admitir que gran parte de esos puntos yo los hice... aunque también perdí bastantes por mis pequeñas aventuras. La Copa de Quidditch también la ganamos los leones, porque a la directora McGonagall "casualmente" no se le ocurrió vetarme de los juegos restantes, así que el equipo estuvo en forma hasta el final. Cuando se entregaron los premios el profesor Potter se veía extasiado, y durante un segundo me dirigió su mirada. Ya no me caía mal, así que le sonreí sinceramente.

—Te voy a extrañar en el verano —me dijo Ted al despedirse de mí en la entrada de Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué no vienes a verme?

—¿En serio?

—Claro. St. Otterpot es un pueblo mágico, nadie reaccionará al verte cambiar de color de cabello. Te puedo enseñar a montar y tú puedes traer tu escoba.

—Suena como un plan. Le pediré permiso a Harry, pero seguro acepta. Le agradas.

—Obvio le agrado. Gracias a mí Gryffindor ganó en todo este año.

Ted giró los ojos —Ni me recuerdes.

Nos abrazamos una vez más antes de despedirnos.

Corrí hacia mis hermanos que ya me esperaban. Al ver el gesto triste de Michael le sonreí.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya extrañas a Annie?

Desvió la mirada —No me importa Annie. Debe estar muy feliz con Gale.

—¿Gale? —al ver su gesto de dolor tomé su mano— Yo creo que Annie es una idiota. Qué bueno que te libraste de ella. Y para evitar este tipo de situaciones en el futuro, cualquier chica que quiera salir contigo deberá pasar _mi_ filtro, ¿de acuerdo? También te lo digo a ti, Francis.

Michael sonrió —Seguro, hermanita.

—Yo ni siquiera deseo besuquear a una chica...

—Calla, Francis —dije—. Todos hemos visto cómo te sonrojas cuando Paulline Hobs se acerca.

Mike comenzó a molestarlo entre risas. Eso me animó también.

Miré una vez más Hogwarts antes de alejarme. Ya quería que el segundo grado comenzara... pero después de unas buenas vacaciones.

 **Notas:** Finalizado el primer año de Hermione Berkley en Hogwarts. Como ven estoy intentando no gastar siglos en la descripción de la pubertad de nuestra protagonista, solo describiendo los acontecimientos precisos que marcarán la historia. Harry y Hermione ya cruzan más diálogos, e incluso ella aceptó que le cae bien el profesor. Si creen que es muy OOC que Hermione juegue Quidditch quiero recordarles que esta Hermione es un poco distinta a la original, pero con el paso del tiempo se irá compaginando con la versión Granger. Llegó Ginny y hasta el momento no ha causado un verdadero problema, ya veremos después. Es claro que hay adultos que saben que Hermione es _nuestra_ Hermione, no una niña que se parece mucho, entre esos adultos no está Ginny. Por qué y cómo se han enterado se develará en futuros capítulos. Madame Rosmerta nos dio una pista del físico de Hermione, pero ha sido a propósito mi falta de descripción sobre ella, aunque Ginny también dijo algo sobre su apariencia. La evolución física de Hermione será descrita por Harry, desde su punto de vista, en un par de años más, en donde también conoceremos su versión de la historia. El libro de Shakespeare me parece que es muy claro en su participación al fic, pues la reina Hermione pasa dieciséis años haciéndose la muerta para no ser sentenciada por el rey. Harry y Hermione abordarán esta historia en repetidas ocasiones.

Alguien me dijo por ahí que Hermione Berkley parece más inmadura que Granger. Creo que tiene razón. Aquí Hermione es la menor de una familia muy unida y de tradiciones muy fuertes. Sus hermanos la han consentido en lo posible, igual que sus padres. Además su mejor amigo no está siendo amenazado por un mago oscuro psicópata. Ella puede crecer a un ritmo normal. La madurez de Hermione Berkley llegará naturalmente.

No se olviden de Wyatt Lawrie, es importante.

 _Gracias por los comentarios._ No sé qué me divierte más, si escribir el fic o leer los reviews. Espero transmitir un poco de esa alegría con cada actualización.

En el siguiente capítulo regresaremos a una cámara secreta que hay en Hogwarts, y veremos a un personaje nuevo según el canon. Por cierto, no he olvidado que Neville ya debería estar dando clases en Hogwarts, pero es que está reservado para algo muy especial. A Hermione le encantará...

Saludos!

Less.


	4. Incendios

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Incendios"**

Michael, Francis y yo esperábamos en la vieja estación de ferrocarril que estaba a tres kilómetros de St. Otterpot. Hace doscientos años el ferrocarril dejaba costales de grano y otras cosas desde el condado de Glasshow, después se volvió ineficiente para los muggles y abandonaron esta ruta. A St. Otterpot no le dolió tanto la pérdida de cargamento muggle, así que nunca intentaron reconectar el servicio. Sin embargo, hasta la fecha es el lugar que el Ministerio determinó como legal para aparecerse.

Mis hermanos ya estaban aburridos, y jugaban con un balón en el prado que rodeaba la estación. Yo seguía sentada en la plataforma, moviendo las piernas mientras esperaba a Ted. Habíamos salido muy temprano de casa para llegar a tiempo a la estación. Michael y Francis trajeron su bicicleta nueva, cambiando cada quince minutos quién pedaleaba mientras el otro se sostenía parado en la parte de atrás. Yo vine cabalgando, obvio.

El sol parecía querer tragarnos, era un verano muy seco. Incluso el riachuelo andaba un poco bajo. Estuve a punto de intentar hacer magia sin varita para llenar de agua mi cantimplora, cuando escuché el estruendo de la doble aparición.

Pensé que el profesor Potter traería a Ted a St. Otterpot, pero resultó ser una señora mayor, de amigable sonrisa y ojos oscuros. Sus manos eran muy delicadas, elegantes, y su ropa una extraña combinación de moda muggle con clásicas costumbres mágicas. Al mirarme puso una mano en su pecho.

—Tú debes ser Hermione.

Me levanté corriendo para saludarlos. A la mitad del abrazo con Ted le respondí —Sí. Hermione Marie Berkley. Como notará mis padres son fanáticos de Shakespeare y eligieron mi nombre por _Cuento invernal_ , una de sus últimas obras.

La señora comenzó a reír —Eso sospeché —me guiñó cómplice, haciéndome saber que estaba enterada del origen de mi nueva excusa.

Ted me miró curioso —Hey, toda tu ropa es negra y amarilla. Muy Hufflepuff.

Solté un bufido —Es la pequeña venganza de papá por haber ayudado a Gryffindor a ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Encantó _todo_ mi guardarropa.

Mi amigo cambió el color de su cabello a uno amarillo canario —Creo que me llevaré bien con tu papá.

—Ted Lupin, muestra modales y preséntame con la señorita Berkley.

—Lo lamento, abuela. Hermione, ella es mi abuela Andromeda Tonks.

Sonreí estrechando su mano —Mucho gusto. Espere por favor... —me giré hacia mis hermanos, gritando para que se acercaran. Cuando estuvieron en la plataforma, sudados y agitados, los presenté— Michael es mi hermano mayor. Francis es el jamón del sándwich, no importa.

Recibí un pequeño golpe en el brazo por eso.

La señora Andromeda puso su mano en el hombro de Francis —Oh, no le hagas caso, joven mago. Yo también fui la hermana de en medio. Tuve muchos beneficios, solo tenía que ver cómo se equivocaba Bella, la mayor, para evitar caer en lo mismo. Y si yo hacía algo malo, le echaba la culpa a Cissa, la menor. Era fácil.

Francis me miró sabiondo.

—Esto no me gusta —gruñí.

Michael buscó algo detrás de Ted —¿No vino el profesor Potter? Le quería preguntar algo de la tarea.

Ted bufó —Harry está en una misión. Se puso muy feliz al saber que yo quería venir a St. Otterpot porque eso significaba que no me iba a quedar solo y aburrido en casa. Los mandó a saludar.

—¿Misión? —repetimos mis hermanos y yo.

Ted se encogió de hombros —Confidencial.

La señora Andromeda nos advirtió que deseaba saber de nosotros por lo menos cada tres días, y que si la lechuza no llegaba regresaría por Ted y no lo dejaría quedarse de nuevo en St. Otterpot. Prometimos cumplir con eso y nos despedimos de ella sonriendo muy inocentes.

En cuanto se fue celebramos.

—Cielos, Hermione, tenías razón, Bullet es hermoso —dijo Ted.

—No es Bullet —respondí dando brinquitos alrededor de mi caballo—. La señora Grimes me regaló a Cocoa por mi cumpleaños, ¿a qué es la yegua más encantadora del mundo?

Mi yegua era color brandy, con la crin cobriza y un rombo blanco entre los ojos. Todavía era joven, pero ya había cabalgado con ella durante la primera semana de vacaciones e hicimos conexión perfecta.

Ted acarició su lomo —No he visto yegua más linda.

Cocoa relinchó, provocando una risa de todos.

—Regresemos al pueblo —dijo Francis—. El sol está insoportable. Tal vez podemos cruzar el bosque para encontrar la laguna que nos contó el señor Frederick.

Ayudé a Ted a amarrar su mochila en Cocoa. Francis dijo que ellos se llevarían la escoba de mi amigo, una _InfiniteSpeed_ que seguro valía más que nuestra casa y que Ted muy amablemente me prestó para los partidos de Hogwarts.

—Súbete detrás de mí. Hay lugar para ambos —pedí ya montada en Cocoa.

En el camino aproveché la actitud entusiasta de Ted para cabalgar a toda velocidad, rodeando la bicicleta de mis hermanos. Incluso brinqué un par de rocas bastante grandes. Cuando llegamos a St. Otterpot mamá nos recibió con emparedados y agua de arroz. Ted nunca la había probado, y tuve que explicarle que era clásica en el pueblo, ya que nuestra principal producción era el arroz y luego las zanahorias.

—Nuestro producto es mágico —dije mientras agarraba otro emparedado—. El arroz se rocía con pociones que lo hacen mucho más nutritivo y rendidor. Además se puede almacenar durante años y no envejece. Las zanahorias, en cambio, se multiplican. Al terminar de preparar el platillo verás el doble de las que echaste. También tenemos granos y papas. Y producimos quesos. Una vez al año también sacamos aceitunas.

Ted se terminó su segundo vaso de agua de arroz —Suena increíble. En Londres no hay algo parecido. Y mi familia es súper aburrida. No tienen las tradiciones que aquí.

Francis, sentado frente a él, lo miró como si estuviera loco —Vives con Harry Potter. ¿Cómo puedes decir que tu familia es aburrida?

—Porque Harry _es_ aburrido. No quiero sonar malagradecido, él me ha dado todo, y es lo más cercano que tengo a un padre. Pero casi nunca lo veo feliz. A veces siento que vive en automático. Es extraño.

Michael tampoco lo podía creer —Es el profesor más divertido y genial de Hogwarts.

—Lo sé. El año pasado pude ver lo relajado que es en el castillo. No estoy diciendo que sea falso o algo así, sólo que sé que no es tan feliz como aparenta.

Recordé lo mal que se veía el dos de mayo, tras la celebración de la batalla de Hogwarts —Tal vez está cansado de ser el héroe...

Ted me sonrió —Algo así pienso.

Al terminar de comer fuimos con el señor Frederick, el curandero del pueblo, para que nos explicara dónde vio la famosa laguna en el bosque. Nos dio las indicaciones que recordaba y nos dispusimos a encontrarla.

El bosque nos ofreció cierta frescura. Los pinos estaban algo amarillos y la tierra más opaca de lo normal, pero igual nos cubrían de la brisa caliente. Caminamos durante dos horas hasta que decidimos comer el pequeño almuerzo que guardamos en las mochilas.

—Tal vez el señor Frederick alucinó.

—Sí, llevamos años explorando el bosque, ya habríamos visto la laguna.

Pensé que mis hermanos tenían razón. No quería que el primer día de Ted en St. Otterpot fuera un fracaso, así que saqué mi varita.

—¿Qué haces? El Ministerio te caerá encima antes de que puedas decir _Lumus_.

—Tranquilo, Mike —dije sabionda—. Hace un par de días estaba haciendo un ensayo para la clase de historia y leí que todas las varitas fabricadas en Ollivander tienen un rastreador que se desactiva cuando su mago alcanza la mayoría de edad.

Francis asintió —¿Y de pronto cumpliste diecisiete años y no nos informaste?

Giré los ojos —No sean ridículos. ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo el señor Ollivander de mi varita? Él no la fabricó. Tal vez no tiene puesto el rastreador.

Ted me miró confundido —¿No sabía que el señor Ollivander vendía varitas que él no fabricaba?

Mike se aclaró la garganta, intentando recordarme la promesa que le hicimos a nuestros padres sobre no hablar de más de mi varita.

—Yo confío en Ted —dije segura—. Es mi mejor amigo. Sé que podemos decirle el secreto.

—¿Qué secreto? —preguntó Ted emocionado. Su cabello se volvió verde pasto.

Michael y Francis intercambiaron una mirada.

—De acuerdo...

En cuanto mi hermano mayor aceptó le conté a Ted cómo obtuve mi varita y qué nos dijo el señor Ollivander sobre ella.

—Eso es... ¡Genial! Vamos, intenta usarla. Si se activa el rastreo del Ministerio diremos que un oso nos iba a atacar o algo así. Defensa propia. Además no hay muggles por aquí, así que el trámite será fácil. En el peor de los casos le llamaré a Harry para que nos ayude.

Francis sonrió —Ventajas de ser el ahijado del salvador del mundo mágico.

Usé un hechizo de orientación, concentrándome en la imagen de un lago. Mi varita giró sobre mi mano, como una brújula, hasta que se detuvo.

Todos nos miramos, esperando nerviosos la carta del Ministerio. Al pasar diez minutos Michael se levantó gritando.

—¡Podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts!

Celebramos con él, brincando y agarrando las mochilas para correr hacia dónde mi varita apuntaba. Tardamos otra hora en rodear una colina rocosa, usando un paso de piedras que estaba muy escondido y jamás habíamos notado. Todavía no estábamos afuera del camino empedrado y ya escuchábamos el correr de una cascada pequeña.

—¡El señor Frederick no está loco! —dijo Francis cuando por fin estuvimos frente al lago.

Sin pensarlo dejamos caer nuestras cosas y nos aventamos al agua cristalina.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando en el lago, planeando cómo íbamos a mejorar nuestro pequeño paraíso con un par de columpios y un trampolín.

Ese fue el proyecto del verano de 2010. Cada tarde cargábamos la madera necesaria para seguir construyendo alrededor del lago nuestro fuerte y los columpios. Mi varita hizo casi todo el trabajo, o no hubiéramos terminado jamás. Los chicos me ayudaron también a levantar un establo pequeño para Cocoa. El resto de los niños del pueblo querían saber qué estábamos haciendo en el bosque, pero como no podíamos decirles que mi varita era especial, tuvimos que dejarlos fuera. Wyatt Lawrie se vio especialmente triste.

En las noches llegábamos exhaustos a la casa. Nadar y construir eran tareas muy pesadas. Mamá siempre nos tenía lista la cena, y escuchaba encantada nuestras aventuras. Papá se hizo muy amigo de Ted, aunque sé que el hecho de que fuera un Hufflepuff influyó.

Cuando Michael tuvo que ir con mamá al callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles de cuarto grado, Francis aprovechó para jugar con el resto de los niños carreras en las colinas. Ted se unió a la diversión, y de pronto yo me encontré sola.

Decidí montar a Cocoa, disfrutando una tarde sin las conversaciones bobas de los niños. Iba llegando a la estación abandonada del ferrocarril cuando vi a Bullet amarrado. Me acerqué curiosa y encontré a Wyatt Lawrie sentado solo en la sombra que dejaba el filo de la plataforma.

—¿Estás llorando? —pregunté desde Cocoa.

Wyatt se levanto tan rápido que golpeó su cabeza con la plataforma —¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó limpiándose la cara con la manga de su camisa de algodón.

—Cabalgando. Los chicos se pusieron a hacer carreras en las colinas. ¿ _Tú_ qué haces aquí? Y con Bullet.

—Desde que mamá trabaja con la señora Grimes puedo usar a Bullet. Es un gran caballo.

Sonreí —El mejor. Cocoa es la mejor yegua, obvio —vi que su labio inferior estaba partido— ¿Te caíste de Bullet? Creo que tienes sangre en la boca.

Me dio la espalda —Sí... Me caí.

Quedamos sin hablar unos minutos. Cocoa relinchó suavemente, dándome valor para decir:

—¿Sabes qué hago cuando estoy triste?

Se giró lo suficiente para verme con sus ojos azules —No estoy triste...

—Ya. Claro. Como sea. ¿Quieres saber qué hago cuando estoy triste o no?

Lo pensó un rato —Bueno...

—¡Sígueme!

Jalé las correas de Cocoa, trotando hacia los rieles cubiertos de hierbas y pasto. Wyatt fue por Bullet y me alcanzó a galope. En silencio cabalgamos por donde hace dos siglos el ferrocarril pasaba, inclinándonos para acelerar más con nuestros caballos.

Durante la carrera mi sombrero salió volando, pero no me importó. Sé que Wyatt está triste, que no he sido una buena amiga con él desde que regresamos de Hogwarts, así que mantuve el trote, sintiendo la luz dorada volverse anaranjada conforme el atardecer cayó sobre ambos. Por fin llegamos a un claro donde los restos de varios ferrocarriles estaban desmantelados y quebrados, creando una imagen caótica. Muerta.

Los últimos rayos del sol hacían brillar los filos de metal que todavía no estaban oxidados. Varios animales, como mapaches y roedores, se escabullían por los deshechos.

—Aquí siempre me siento mejor —dije en un susurro.

Wyatt me miró confundido desde Bullet —¿Por qué? Está fatal.

—No sé. Algo en esta imagen me trae calma. Como si fuera el rastro de una terrible batalla, una guerra incluso. Aquí, en la calma destrozada de la muerte, me siento en paz.

Mi amigo volvió a mirar hacia los destrozos, intentado encontrar esa sensación —¿Supongo?

Sonreí —No te preocupes. Michael y Francis tampoco lo entendieron cuando se los expliqué.

Estuvimos mirando la triste escena durante un par de horas. La noche terminó de caer, mostrando sus preciosas estrellas. Entonces Wyatt habló.

—Mi papá me golpeó. Cada vez está peor. Agradezco que mamá haya empezado a trabajar con la señora Grimes, así se libra de mi papá durante días. Cuando estoy en Hogwarts tampoco lo soporto. Supongo que la soledad hizo más violento a papá. La soledad y el alcohol.

Lo miré apenada. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que su padre lo hubiera golpeado. Para mí los padres eran sinónimo de protección y amor, no de violencia.

—No tienes por qué aguantarlo, Wyatt. Ven a mi casa. Estoy segura que mamá no dirá nada.

—¿Para qué? Tus hermanos, Ted y tú han estado saliendo todos los días al bosque y ni siquiera quisieron decirme por qué. Si voy a tu casa estaré igual de solo que en la mía. Prefiero montar a Bullet hasta que papá esté inconsciente y pueda regresar a mi casa.

Me avergoncé de haber ignorado a Wyatt durante el verano —Fuimos muy crueles. Lo lamento. Pero por favor...

—¿Me dirás que hacen en el bosque?

—No puedo...

Bajé el rostro, conteniendo el llanto. Estaba hiriendo a un amigo por culpa de mi varita. Yo hubiera querido decirle la verdad, pero mamá y papá hablaron conmigo después de enterarse de que le conté a Ted lo sucedido en Ollivander. Me advirtieron que no querían que se lo dijera a alguien más, y tuve que suplicar _horas_ para que me permitieran añadir a Abbie al secreto. Ahora sería imposible que aceptaran también a Wyatt.

—Entonces supongo que no somos amigos.

Sus palabras me dolieron mucho —No... Wyatt... Es que prometí no decirlo...

No me respondió. Se giró y cabalgó a toda velocidad de regreso al pueblo.

Saqué mi varita, enojada y triste —¿Por qué tenías que elegirme?

De la punta salió un chispazo, como si me quisiera contestar.

Desmonté y me llevé lentamente a Cocoa hacia el pueblo.

Un par de días después mi rutina mañanera se vio interrumpida por Harry Potter. Comúnmente yo me despierto a las cinco de la mañana, alimento las aves de corral, subo mi cubeta de agua a mi recámara y luego salgo a montar en Cocoa hasta las ocho de la mañana que regreso a la granja para desayunar con mi familia. Esta vez ni siquiera pude echar grano a las gallinas. Papá estaba montando la fiesta del siglo porque según el _Profeta_ Harry Potter cumplía treinta años ese día, así que obligó a la familia a preparar ponche y panqueques de arándano, el clásico desayuno de un cumpleaños Berkley, y brindar por el salvador del mundo mágico.

—Sin él no estaríamos disfrutando la pacífica y bienaventurada vida que tenemos.

Yo tomé el ponche sin ánimo. Lo único que quería era montar a Cocoa y largarme de ahí. Dentro de mí estaba segura que lo menos deseado para el profesor Potter era ser vanagloriado en cada esquina el mundo mágico. Sentí un poco de pena. Tal vez mis cumpleaños no eran tan horribles si los comparaba con los de él.

La siguiente semana, mientras cabalgaba, vi a lo lejos a Wyatt y Bullet brincar varios matorrales. Eran realmente buenos. El problema era el rostro de mi amigo: morado y a punto de reventar.

Cuando llegué a casa era medianoche y mamá estaba histérica. Estuvo regañándome hasta que vio que no le ponía atención.

—Hermione... ¿Te pasó algo, mi amor? —del enojo pasó a la preocupación.

Era imposible no abrir mi corazón cuando me madre buscaba ayudarme. Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensarlas.

—El papá de Wyatt Lawrie lo maltrata. Debes hacer algo para ayudar a mi amigo. Por favor.

Por la mañana un grupo de cinco hombres, incluyendo a mi papá, fueron a hablar con el señor Lawrie. Yo pasé la tarde en el lago con mis hermanos y Ted, pero no podía estar tranquila por Wyatt.

Regresamos antes del anochecer porque los chicos notaron mi mal humor. Mientras íbamos entrando al pueblo vimos una columna de humo blanquecino, señal de que el fuego estaba terminando. Al notar de dónde provenía me eché a correr hacia allá, asustada.

La casa de Wyatt estaba hecha cenizas. Sólo quedaba una pared oscurecida y el rastro de las escaleras. La gente seguía echando agua con sus varitas, pero el fuego también era mágico y no reaccionaba con normalidad.

—¡¿Wyatt?! —grité llorando. De inmediato sentí los brazos de papá rodearme.

—Tranquila, zanahoria. Tu amiguito está bien.

—¿Qué pasó, papá? ¿Dónde está Wyatt?

Me miró triste antes de explicar que el señor Lawrie había tomado muy mal que hubieran ido a intentar ayudarlo a dejar el alcohol. En cuanto se quedó solo en su casa invocó fuego maldito. Por suerte Wyatt estaba cabalgando lejos, y la señora Lawrie estaba con la señora Grimes.

—¿Qué le pasó al señor Lawrie? —murmuré a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Papá miró hacia los restos de la casa —Murió.

Le pedí a Ted que por favor regresara a su hogar. No quería que tuviera que enfrentar el deprimente ambiente que St. Otterpot ahora tenía. Además sólo faltaban cinco días para volver a Hogwarts.

Cabalgué hacia la estación de ferrocarril con Ted, y juntos esperamos a que pasaran por él.

—No es tu culpa —me dijo de pronto.

—Yo le dije a mi mamá que hiciera algo. Si me hubiera quedado callada, el papá de Wyatt seguiría vivo.

—Y golpeando a su hijo.

—Cállate, aunque haya sido un mal padre no merecía morir —repliqué furiosa—. ¿No viste la cara de Wyatt cuando se enteró? Fue como si algo se hubiera roto en él.

—Como sea, no fue tu culpa.

—Tú creciste sin padres, Ted, así que no sabrías lo que significa perderlos.

En cuanto lo dije me arrepentí. El cabello de mi mejor amigo se volvió negro.

—No quise decir eso. Fui una tonta. Lo lamento...

—¿No quisiste? Qué raro, la súper inteligente Hermione Berkley siempre piensa antes de abrir su boca...

—Es que sentí como si no te importara Wyatt. Lo cual es muy cruel...

Escuchamos el sonido de una aparición.

—¡Me da igual, Berkley! ¡Eres una estúpida!

—¡TED! —el grito furioso del profesor Potter nos congeló— No le hables así a... tu amiga.

—Ya no es mi amiga.

Empecé a llorar —Teddy, lo lamento. Por favor, perdóname.

El profesor Potter se acercó confundido. Ted lo agarró de la mano, conteniendo su llanto.

—Vámonos, Harry.

Algo extraño pasó. Al ver a Ted tan herido con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes de su padrino, sentí que ya había visto esa imagen antes. Un niño igual de triste.

—¿Seguro no quieres arreglar esto antes, Teddy? —preguntó el profesor Potter.

Yo respondí —No. Me lo merezco. Perdón, Teddy. Arruiné tu verano.

Mi amigo no contestó. El profesor Potter se despidió suavemente antes de desaparecer.

El pueblo preparó el funeral. La señora Lawrie estaba atrapada en un ataque de llanto eterno. Nadie podía encontrar a Wyatt.

Mis hermanos estuvieron abrazándome durante el funeral. Escuchamos el discurso que dio Marge Lawrie, la hermana del difunto. Dijo que su hermano no siempre fue un alcohólico, que por favor lo recordáramos como el buen hombre trabajador que una vez fue.

Eso me puso peor. Imaginé lo que sería perder a uno de mis hermanos. Jamás podría con ese dolor.

Los últimos cinco días del verano los pasé encerrada en mi cuarto. Mamá estuvo conmigo, haciendo sopa caliente y contándome historias, igual a cuando yo enfermaba. Mis hermanos se dedicaron junto con el resto de niños del pueblo a buscar a Wyatt, quien había escapado. No pudieron encontrarlo.

El primero de septiembre nos aparecimos en la estación de Hogsmeade, pero yo no quería regresar a Hogwarts. Sabía que Wyatt estaba solo en el bosque y que Ted ya no me quería como su amiga.

Al saludar a Abbie la abracé como nunca. Ella notó que algo estaba mal y me llevó directo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Le conté todo lo sucedido en el verano, incluyendo el secreto de mi varita.

—Fui tan cruel con Ted. No creo que me vaya a perdonar nunca.

—Yo hablaré con él. Debe saber que te encontrabas mal y hablaste sin pensar.

—Me dijo estúpida...

Abbie frunció el ceño —Auch.

Nuestras compañeras de cuarto llegaron, así que cambiamos el tema. Quise dormir, pero fue imposible. Me sentía sola y además tenía hambre por brincarme la cena. Decidí ir a las cocinas para conseguir algo.

A la mitad del camino escuché a alguien llorando en el baño de niñas del segundo piso. Me acerqué curiosa, sopesando si mejor ir por un profesor. No estoy en el humor para animar a alguien.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Llamo a un maestro? —pregunté frente al cubículo de donde provenía el llanto.

—No, gracias.

La vocecita fue dulce. No se escuchaba mayor que yo.

—¿Eres de primer grado?

—...sí.

Contuve un suspiro. No podía dejar a una recién llegada encerrada en el baño a media noche.

—¿Casa? —inquirí recargándome en los lavabos.

—Gryffindor.

—Genial... —pensé en Ted cuando dije eso, y contuve mi tristeza— yo también soy de Gryffindor.

—Eso empeora todo —replicó volviendo a llorar.

—¿De qué hablas? Los Gry somos una familia. Déjame ayudarte.

—¡No es cierto! Dos niñas de Gryffindor se burlaron de mí. Me dijeron que mi nombre era ridículo y que mejor me fuera con Hagrid a vivir al bosque.

—Eso es cruel —murmuré preocupada—. No te mereces un trato así. Vamos con un prefecto para que resuelva esto.

—No quiero salir.

Giré los ojos —Apuesto a que mi nombre es peor que el tuyo. Varias veces intentaron burlarse de mí, pero no se los permití, y ahora no voy a dejar que se burlen de ti. Lo prometo. Anda, confía en mí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Tardó en responder —Victorie.

—A mí me parece un nombre súper común. Hasta es bonito.

—Me nombraron así porque nací en el primer aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts. El dos de mayo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —comencé a reír.

—Vaya promesa de no burlarte...

—Oh, no es por eso. Me dio gracia que tú y yo tenemos el mismo problema. Yo también nací el dos de mayo. Justo cuando Harry Potter venció a Lord Voldemort.

—¿También te llamaron Victorie?

—No. Peor. _Hermione._

Ahora escuché su risa.

—Tienes razón. Llamarte como la heroína del mundo mágico no debe ser fácil.

—¿Ya ves? Te gané. Mi nombre es peor. Ahora sal por favor.

La escuché suspirar. El seguro de la puerta se destrabó y una pequeña rubia salió.

Le ofrecí mi mano —Hermione Marie Berkley.

—Victorie Molly Weasley.

—Mucho gusto, Vi. Enjuaga tu cara. Vamos a las cocinas por un chocolate caliente.

Me miró esperanzada —No he comido nada.

—Fácil de solucionar. Vamos y mientras te cuento lo que quieras de Hogwarts, incluyendo cómo vengarte de un par de niñas abusivas.

Después de que se calmó Victorie me demostró ser increíblemente cálida y fuerte. Tenía una belleza natural para moverse que hacía perderme en sus grandes ojos verdes. Me contó que era la mayor de tres hermanos, que tenía como cientos de primos y que deseaba estudiar enfermería. Fue muy fácil hacer una amistad con ella, parecía que teníamos mucho en común. Su carácter amable y dulce me hizo olvidar lo triste que me sentía. Al terminar de cenar, casi a las dos de la mañana, salimos de la cocina y nos encontramos directo con el profesor Potter.

—Buenas noches, señoritas.

—¡Harry! —Victorie se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Yo lo miré sospechosa —Nos estabas esperando, ¿cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

El profesor se separó con suavidad de la rubia —Recuerda que aquí no puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Vicky.

—Cierto, perdón _profesor_ Potter.

Él sonrió —Las voy a escoltar de regreso a Gryffindor. No quiero iniciar el año con puntos menos en la Casa.

Se giró y empezó a caminar muy relajado. Victorie y yo lo seguimos en silencio.

Al llegar a la Torre el profesor Potter volvió a abrazar a Victorie.

—Si necesitabas ayuda me hubieras buscado. Merlín sabe que tu madre me mata si algo te pasa.

Victorie me miró sonriente —Ya no importa. Mi amiga Hermione me ayudó. Gracias, Harry.

— _Profesor_ —recordó antes de soltarla. Se giró hacia mí—. Veinte puntos a Gryffindor por ser una excelente compañera de Casa, señorita Berkley.

—Gracias.

El profesor Potter me sonrió.

Victorie y yo entramos a la Sala Común. Mientras subíamos las escaleras ella habló.

—Eso fue extraño.

—¿Qué?

—La sonrisa que Harry te dio al despedirse. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así.

—No sé cómo responder eso...

Al siguiente día Daniele y Melissa tuvieron un pequeño "accidente" en la clase de herbología, quedando cubiertas de pus de mandrágora. Lo cual vino de maravilla porque la clase la compartíamos con Hufflepuff, y Ted todavía me estaba ignorando.

Me mostré muy satisfecha al decirles —No se vuelvan a meter con Victorie, par de bobas envidiosas.

Melissa sacó su varita —¡Tú nos hiciste esto!

—Qué astuta —mascullé.

Daniele me lanzó una maldición que reboté sin esfuerzo, pero no vi que Melissa había tomado una mandrágora para golpearme en la cara con ella.

— _¡Inmovilus!_

El grito de Ted me hizo girar. Al ver sus ojos verdes algo se derritió en mi interior.

La profesora nos detuvo —¡Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor!

Cuando terminó la clase Ted y yo nos rezagamos a propósito para hablar. Una vez a solas nos miramos largo rato y al mismo tiempo dijimos _lo lamento_.

—Tenías razón —dijo Ted—Realmente no me importó que Wyatt perdiera a su padre. Estaba más preocupado por ti.

—Eso jamás justificará lo que te dije. Tenías razón, fui una estúpida.

—No. Eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco. Lo lamento.

—Yo más. ¿Mejores amigos?

—Apuéstalo —cogió su mochila antes de preguntar—. Y, a todo esto, ¿quién es Victorie?

Resulta ser que Ted no conocía a Victorie porque la familia de ella residió en Francia hasta hace un par de meses. Cuando se enteró de que ella era una Weasley, Ted sin trabajos la recibió en el grupo.

Durante el banquete de Halloween escuché a los chicos de tercer grado decir que oficialmente Wyatt Lawrie fue dado de baja del colegio. Me sentí tan mal que preferí marcharme temprano del Gran Comedor. Paseé por los corredores vacíos hasta que llegué a uno de los baños. Estuve parada frente a esa puerta durante lo que sentí como horas, imaginando un trol. ¿Por qué?

—¿Se encuentra mal, señorita Berkley?

No tuve que girarme para saber que era el profesor Potter. Su magia lamió la loseta donde me encontraba parada.

—A veces tengo sensaciones que no son mías, profesor.

Se lo dije sin separar mis ojos de la puerta del baño.

—¿Eso la angustia?

—No tanto como debería, lo cual también es extraño —por fin me volteé a verlo—. ¿Es verdad que Wyatt Lawrie ya no vendrá a la escuela?

—Eso me temo.

Tuve ganas de llorar —Es mi culpa.

Se acercó un par de pasos. Pude apreciar que yo crecí un poco en el verano, ya que ahora le llegaba al inicio del pecho. Su aroma me golpeó como una brisa cálida.

—Ted me contó lo sucedido en St. Otterpot. No tiene por qué sentirse culpable, señorita Berkley. Usted hizo lo correcto al pedir ayuda a su madre.

—No estoy segura. Si hubiera permanecido callada, Wyatt seguiría en Hogwarts, tendría a su padre vivo...

De pronto el profesor Potter se acuclilló, dejando sus preciosos ojos verdes casi a mi altura.

—Denunciar el abuso de un adulto a un niño _jamás_ será incorrecto o malo. Se lo aseguro. Yo hubiera querido que alguien me ayudara como usted lo hizo con el joven Lawrie.

Me quedé sin aire —¿ _Usted_?

—Sí.

Cerré los ojos. De nuevo sentía esa presión en la cabeza.

—¿Cree que Wyatt estará bien? —susurré preocupada.

—Si es algo que le causa tanto desvelo, señorita Berkley, yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Abrí los ojos —¿Ayudará a Wyatt? ¿Por mí?

Sonrió antes de levantarse —Por supuesto. Necesito al equipo de Gryffindor bien concentrado para volver a ganar la Copa. Y no crea que olvido que usted representa una buena porción de los puntos que Gryffindor hace diario.

—Entonces ayudará a Wyatt por Gryffindor —dije divertida.

—Me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto sepa algo del joven Lawrie.

Me adelanté un paso, sintiendo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero me contuve. No estaba bien abrazar a un profesor.

Los siguientes meses transcurrieron sin problemas. Continué jugando para el equipo de Gryffindor porque me sentía en deuda con el profesor Potter. Ted aplicó para Hufflepuff y quedó como reserva de guardián. Tras el incidente en el Bosque Prohibido el año pasado mis amigos y yo decidimos que ese no era un buen lugar para nuestra guarida, y nos dedicamos a buscar otras opciones. Así fue como dimos con Myrtle la Llorona.

Robbie y John la "motivaron" a que soltara toda la información que tuviera sobre posibles escondites en Hogwarts. Myrtle, extasiada de tener a un par de Slytherin luchando por su amor, habló sin tapujos de cada pasadizo que sabía.

—Fue un poco abusivo que le hicieran creer a Myrtle que les gustaba —regañé una noche que estábamos en camino de conseguir la llave para la mejor guarida de Hogwarts.

Robbie me miró desesperado —¿Te parece un buen momento para darnos un sermón? No puedo con el _miedo_.

Ted se encogió de hombros —Lo máximo que puede pasar es que nos castigue.

—Lo dices porque es tu padrino —chistó Michael—. Pero no creo que reaccione tan suave con el resto de alumnos que intentaron robar a su preciosa serpiente.

Abbie asintió —¿Seguros que es la única forma?

Giré los ojos —Ninguno puede hablar pársel. Así que... Polly será. Actuemos según el plan. Confíen en mí.

Ted agarró valor y se puso delante de los gemelos —Nada en la cara, ¿escucharon?

Robbie y John sonrieron astutos. Tras un par de maldiciones Ted cayó desmayado.

Michael y Francis echaron a correr hacia donde planeamos, para avisar cualquier cambio. Abbie fue por el profesor Potter. Los gemelos se quedaron cuidando a Ted. Y yo fui al salón de DCAO, donde Polly siempre dormitaba.

El plan era que Abbie le avisaría al profesor Potter que alguien atacó a Ted. Obviamente el profesor iría enseguida por su ahijado. Los gemelos esperarían a que se llevaran a Ted a la enfermería, y entonces marcharían al baño donde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de Slytherin, preparados para recibir a Polly. Francis y Michael aguardarían en los pasillos que rodeaban la enfermería, para avisar si el profesor Potter salía antes de lo esperado. Yo mientras tanto secuestraría amigablemente a Polly, la llevaría al baño con los gemelos, y entre los tres la convenceríamos de abrir la Cámara.

Fácil.

Entré al salón de DCAO. Pude ver el cojín de plumas, pero no a la serpiente. Crucé el salón, revisando bajo los pupitres. Un siseo me alertó de que Polly estaba cerca de mí. Al girarme la encontré ligeramente alzada, observándome con sus grandes ojos dorados.

—Hola, Polly —saludé confiando en que Ted no había mentido al decir que esa serpiente es vegetariana—. Quería pedirte un pequeño favor. Necesito abrir una puerta muy especial, pero la única forma de hacer hablando pársel.

La serpiente sacó la lengua, como riendo.

—A cambio, mis amigos y yo prometemos traerte esas deliciosas galletitas de avena y pasas que tanto te gustan.

Ted nos había dado esa información. De niño varias veces consiguió que Polly hiciera algo si le daba de esas galletas.

—Como gesto de buena fe —metí una mano al bolsillo de mi falda—, te traje una galleta. Si vienes conmigo, Robbie y John te darán _diez_.

Polly pensó un rato mi propuesta. Finalmente se escabulló por mis piernas, enredándose en mi tobillo. Le di la galleta, notando que no tenía colmillos.

—Oh, pobre pequeña. Espero que no te haya dolido cuando te los quitaron.

Polly bajó la cabeza, como recordando ese trauma. Acaricié sus escamas y salimos del salón.

Llegamos al baño con la entrada secreta. Robbie y John sonrieron emocionados en cuanto nos vieron.

Le dimos las galletas a Polly, esperando ansiosos que se las terminara.

—¿Cómo reaccionó el profesor Potter? —pregunté mientras.

John bufó —Parecía un demonio. Espero que jamás a alguien se le ocurra dañar de verdad a Ted.

Me dio un poco de pena —Quizá no debimos abusar del cariño que le tiene el profesor Potter a Ted...

—Demasiado tarde —respondió Robbie.

Polly se deslizó hacia los lavabos y siseó un par de veces.

Frente a nosotros el camino hacia la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin se abrió.

Cargué a Polly, temiendo que algo le pasara si la dejábamos sola. Con cuidado descendimos por el pasaje, alumbrando el camino.

—Apesta... —se quejó Robbie.

—Olvida el olor. Está inundado. Y algo me dice que no es agua cristalina...

Sonreí por lo mimados que sonaban mis amigos. Estuvimos caminando un buen rato hasta que encontramos un bloqueo.

—Parece que hubo una batalla aquí —murmuré curiosa.

—¿Ahora cómo pasaremos?

Sonreí —Nada que un par de _evanesco_ no pueda solucionar.

—Nosotros apenas aprendimos ese hechizo...

—Pues es momento de que lo perfeccionen.

Empezamos a encantar las rocas que estorbaban. Los gemelos se deshicieron de las más pequeñas mientras yo me ocupaba de las grandes. Cuando estuvo despejado continuamos el camino.

Salimos a una gigantesca recámara con varias fuentes y la estatua de Salazar Slytherin en el centro. Pero eso no era lo más impresionante.

—¡Qué mierda es eso! —chilló Robbie retrocediendo.

—Creo que es... El esqueleto de un basilisco —concluí—. Aunque no puedo estar segura porque está cubierto de telarañas enormes...

John comenzó a reír —¡La leyenda es cierta! Harry Potter mató a un basilisco cuando tenía doce años. ¿Así o más heroico nuestro profesor favorito?

Giré los ojos —Supongo que podemos ignorar el esqueleto y hacer nuestra guarida aquí.

Un ruido nos llamó la atención. Giramos asustados.

—¿Qué fue eso?

El eco seguía en la Cámara. Apreté mi varita. Polly se escondió en mi suéter.

—Obviamente hay una criatura aquí —dije intentando sonar valiente—. Juntemos espaldas. Hay que cubrirnos.

—¿Qué tipo de criatura podría vivir en una horrible cámara húmeda, oscura y con el cadaver de un basilisco?

Respiré más rápido —No creo que te guste mi respuesta.

Robbie bajó su varita —Estamos siendo paranoicos. Apenas escuchamos un ruido, pudo ser cualquier cosa.

El ruido volvió a ocurrir. Esta vez en varios lugares al mismo tiempo.

—¡Son varios! —gritó John.

—No entren en pánico —ordené nerviosa—. Hay que marcharnos de aquí. Lentamente.

—Yo digo que rápidamente.

Algo cayó sobre mi. Era pequeño y se movía. Con mi mano lo atrapé —Es una arañita... Oh, Merlín.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron los gemelos.

—¡CORRAN! —chillé histérica.

Mis amigos reaccionaron enseguida, huyendo hacia la entrada. Detrás de nosotros el sonido de cientos de patas moviéndose nos siguió. Estábamos por conseguir escapar cuando una gigantesca araña negra cayó frente a nosotros.

—Mierda —gimió Robbie.

La acromántula nos miró con sus ocho ojos —Hace _tanto_ que no tenemos visitas —su voz era aguda.

—Las acromántulas deben permanecer en el Bosque Prohibido —dije.

—Oh, pero no podíamos desperdiciar la morada del basilisco muerto. Había que celebrar que nuestro fatal enemigo ya no es más.

Asentí —Entonces las dejaremos en paz. Adiós.

Intentamos rodearla. Nos cortó el paso.

—Los dejaremos irse... Cuando entreguen a la serpiente que cargan con ustedes.

Temblé —Polly es una criatura inocente. Déjenla en paz.

—Está emparentada con el basilisco. Debe morir.

Escuchamos a otras arañas acercarse más.

—No la entregaremos.

John me miró desesperado —¡Es ella o nosotros, Hermione!

Abracé mi pecho, donde Polly seguía escondida —No. No es justo. Ella no hizo algo malo. No la podemos abandonar. Es _nuestra_ culpa que ahora esté en peligro.

Robbie me la quiso quitar, así que retrocedí, sin querer metiéndome entre varias arañas. Como la atención de las acromántulas ahora estaba en mí, hice un gesto a los gemelos para que se fueran y saqué mi varita.

—No se me acerquen. No quiero herirlas.

Los gemelos retrocedieron con suavidad. Se veían aterrados.

La acromántula más grande se inclinó sobre mí —¿Nos estás amenazando?

—Sí... —murmuré tensa.

Los gemelos por fin estaban fuera de la cámara.

—Nadie amenaza a un nido de acromántulas y sale vivo, pequeña bruja.

Aventó su hocico contra mí. Al mismo tiempo grité — _¡Incendio!_

Las llamas me rodearon como un torbellino. Mi varita parecía sobre cargada. Escuché a las acromántulas quemarse y retroceder. Quise detener el hechizo, no deseaba acabar con el nido, tampoco me parecía correcto, pero el fuego estaba fuera de control.

Dejé caer la varita, que seguía produciendo llamas anaranjadas, y abracé de nuevo a Polly.

—Lo lamento —dije a punto de llorar, con el sudor y el miedo bajando por mi espalda—. Lo lamento mucho, Polly.

La serpiente me acarició el rostro con su lengua, como dándome el perdón que buscaba.

La luz hirviente nos tragó.

 **Notas:** No sé por qué escribir sobre St. Otterpot me da tanto gusto, ir detallando sus alrededores y su historia es algo tan especial para mí. Realmente deseo que Hermione creciera en un lugar así. Apareció Andromeda Tonks, y Ted pasó un buen rato del verano en el pueblo de su mejor amiga. ¿Alguien tiene segundas opiniones sobre Wyatt? A muchos ya les cayó mal, pero quizá este nuevo acontecimiento en su vida haya transformado su visión sobre él. El segundo grado de Hermione no inició tan alegre, hasta que apareció un querido personaje: Victorie! Harry y Hermione siguen formalizando su relación amistad/alumna-profesor. No desesperen, con forme nuestra castaña crezca habrá más oportunidades para que ellos se reconozcan. Harry además, cuál caballero, prometió ayudar a Wyatt... Quizá eso le pise los talones después. Intenté mostrar el lado bondadoso que Hermione posee naturalmente, ya que es una de las características más importantes de su personalidad. Y por supuesto no podíamos cerrar el ciclo escolar sin otra "pequeña" aventura de Hermione y sus amigos. La serpiente Polly ahora tiene justificación en la trama, no crean que na más la metí porque me gustó, y ahora parece que morirá junto a Hermione en la Cámara de Slytherin.

Hay muchas teorías sobre la obra de Shakespeare y su relación con el fic. Por supuesto, Harry está pensando en lo parecidas que son las situaciones entre Hermione Berkley y la reina Hermione, pero no crean que la resolución del fic está conectada directamente con la obra.

El título se origina por la casa quemada de Wyatt Lawrie y el _incendio_ de Hermione para defenderse de las acromántulas.

Gracias por el enorme apoyo que han ofrecido al fic cuando sé que la distancia de edades entre los protagonistas no es la ideal. Gracias por confiar que esto llegará a buen puerto y de la manera adecuada.

Saludos,

Less.


	5. El alfil negro

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **El alfil negro"**

 _Deberíamos quedarnos aquí... Envejecer juntos..._

 _Iré contigo._

 _No quiero morir... Igual que no quiero vivir sin ti._

Me costó trabajo enfocar y respirar con normalidad. Por fin abrí los ojos. Estoy en la enfermería. Lo primero que noté fue a Polly dormida en mi pecho, hecha un ovillo. Luego una punzada caliente en mi mejilla izquierda. Después la magia absurdamente poderosa del profesor Potter junto a mí.

Avergonzada volteé a verlo. Su rostro estaba pálido, casi gris, y no parecía enojado, como esperaba, sino preocupado.

—Casi mueres.

Su tono informal y afectado me conmovió.

—¿Usted me salvó?

—Por supuesto.

Parecía implicar que cualquier otra opción era inverosímil.

—Lamento haber puesto en riesgo a Polly. También haber lastimado a las pobres acromántulas...

Comenzó a reír sin humor —Siempre preocupada por criaturas "indefensas".

Lo miré confundida. Él se revolvió el cabello, suspirando.

—¿Qué hago para que dejes de poner tu vida en peligro?

Supuse que era retórica, así que no contesté.

El profesor Potter se levantó de su silla —Estás castigada. No habrá Quidditch ni clases extras hasta que regreses de las vacaciones de invierno.

—Pero el partido contra Ravenclaw es en tres semanas... Creí que usted quería hacerme pagar por la escoba que rompí.

—Lo que quiero es que disfrutes Hogwarts, de todas las formas posibles, sin aventuras mortales. _Por una vez_.

Fruncí el ceño —Bueno, pero mis clases extras no tienen que ver. Eso es...

—Mayor castigo que el del Quidditch, estoy seguro —cortó.

—¡No es justo! Gracias a esas clases pude defenderme de las acromántulas, pude llegar a la Cámara Secreta, pude...

—¡Estuviste a punto de morir, Hermione!

Polly se despertó asustada por el terrible grito del profesor. Yo lo miré impresionada. No sólo había usado mi nombre, también demostró en su rostro y voz lo dolido que estaba.

Sentí lágrimas derramarse por mis mejillas. El profesor Potter deshizo el gesto enfurecido y se acercó nervioso.

—No, no, no llores. No debí gritar. Lo lamento, señorita Berkley.

—Yo también lo lamento —sollocé más fuerte. Por alguna razón me sentía horrible de haber hecho preocupar tanto al profesor. Sabía que mis lágrimas solo empeoraban la situación, pero no quería parar. Era como si quisiera llorar _por_ Harry Potter.

Sentí su mano en la mía, y luego algo pequeño y frío.

Abrí los ojos. Era una piedra pulida, tenía gravada una runa en el centro.

—¿Qué significa? —pregunté entre hipidos.

Su voz fue más suave esta vez —Es la runa de la nobleza. Para la reina Hermione.

Sonreí tontamente. Sabía que estaba haciendo referencia a la obra de Shakespeare.

—La reina que vivió dieciséis años haciéndose la muerta —repliqué limpiando mi rostro.

Polly acercó su cabeza a mí mentón, dándome una caricia.

El profesor sonrió —Polly está agradecida de que no la hayas entregado a las acromántulas. Fuiste muy valiente.

— _Y_ tonta. Nunca debí bajar a la Cámara de Slytherin.

—¿Por qué lo hizo, señorita Berkley?

Lo miré curiosa, de nuevo parecía muy formal conmigo —Me gusta explorar. Es algo que hago con mis hermanos desde que éramos unos críos... Por cierto, ¿quién le dijo que yo estaba en la Cámara de Slytherin? ¿Tan rápido usted descubrió nuestro plan e interrogó a Ted o a Abbie?

Negó sonriendo —No tenía idea de que todo era una jugarreta suya, señorita Berkley. Cuando traje a Ted a la enfermería pensé que usted no tardaría en aparecer. Luego me pregunte por qué la señorita Owen sí estaba con nosotros y usted no. Siempre veo a los tres juntos. Así que la busqué.

Lo miré sospechosa —Usted parece tener una forma especial de localizarme en el castillo.

—Sólo lo hago con los alumnos más problemáticos.

Me sonrojé. No quería ser recordada como una estudiante revoltosa.

El profesor Potter se levantó —Sus amigos, incluyendo a sus hermanos, están en detención. Lo mejor será que descanse, mañana inicia su castigo. Buenas noches.

Extendió el brazo para que Polly se enredara, pero la serpiente se metió a mi nuca, perdiéndose en mi cabello.

—¿Por qué se quiere quedar conmigo?

—Supongo que desea verla bien recuperada antes de dejarla. No es la única...

Se giró haciendo ondear su capa. Cuando quedé sola en la enfermería el sueño me cayó de golpe. No desperté hasta el atardecer del día siguiente.

Mi corta aventura en la Cámara de Slytherin dejo otro tipo de secuelas además de castigos y prohibiciones. En mi rostro quedó una pequeña marca, un poco más clara que mi piel, producto del fuego eterno que acarició mi mejilla izquierda. Tenía la forma de una _S_ muy enroscada en la parte superior y alargada en la inferior.

Mamá me matará en cuanto la vea.

El resto del ciclo escolar fue aburrido a niveles cósmicos. Charlie, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, me echó un buen pleito por haberme dejado castigar a tan pocos días del partido. Michael tuvo que ir a hablar con él para que evitara ser tan agresivo la próxima vez que quisiera darme una reprimenda. Nunca había visto a mi hermano, cuyo rostro era suave con grandes ojos mieles de ángel, transformarse en un joven agresivo. La melena rubia de Michael se alborotó igual que la mía, encrespándose por el enojo. Fue épico.

Mis clases extras también significaron una terrible ausencia. Por más que insistí a los profesores que me dejaran hacer algo fuera del plan de estudios oficial, todos se negaron diciendo que el profesor Potter había sido _muy_ claro.

A finales de diciembre, cuando papá y mamá nos recogieron en Hogsmeade, estaba ansiosa por llegar a St. Otterpot y cabalgar a Cocoa hasta que la nieve nos tragara. Pero jamás esperé que el profesor Potter hubiera enviado una carta a mis padres para informarles de mis riesgosas acciones en Hogwarts.

—Estás castigada, jovencita —fue lo primero que me dijo papá al verme—. Tendrás el triple de tareas en la granja. Y olvídate de Cocoa.

Mamá acarició mi mejilla izquierda —Y ya veremos cómo eliminar esta cicatriz. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan inconsiderada.

Iba a gritar que no solo yo participé en la aventura, pero preferí callarme. Si mis hermanos no estaban castigados, no iba a echarles encima esa carga. De camino a casa me miraron agradecidos, y cada uno me tomó la mano.

Sí, fieles hasta el final.

Así que mi invierno fue horrendo. En un par de días ya tenía ampollas en las manos por todas las tareas en la granja. Lo peor era escuchar a Cocoa relinchar encerrada en su establo. Apenas pude convencer a Francis de llevarla a caminar por las colinas. Cocoa era mucho más amable que Bullet, así que permitió a mi hermano montarla. Estuve tan ocupada que incluso olvidé lo ocurrido con la familia Lawrie, hasta que una tarde mientras lavaba la ropa de mi familia, escuché a unos vecinos decir que el joven Wyatt Lawrie se había marchado a vivir con su tío a un pueblo en Inglaterra, dejando a su madre sola.

Esa información casi me hizo enfermar. Los Lawrie ya no eran una familia.

El treinta y uno de diciembre papá y mamá me dejaron descansar, confiados en que había aprendido mi lección. Yo no dije nada, me pareció muy exagerado lo que me hicieron pasar. No tenía ánimos de celebrar Año Nuevo. Dormí encerrada en mi habitación todo el día, con las manos llenas de ungüento para eliminar las ampollas. Estaba disfrutando de mi único día de relajación cuando un picoteo en la ventana me despertó. Fui muy enojada a ver de qué se trataba. Era una lechuza gris, de enormes ojos naranjas. Traía un paquete del tamaño de una caja de cerillos. Dejé pasar a la lechuza, alimentándola con las migajas del pastel que Michael había conseguido traerme horas antes.

Me dispuse a revisar el paquete. Creí que Ted o Abbie lo enviaron, pero el sello de cera se veía muy elegante, y las letras con tinta verde esmeralda era costosísima. Mis amigos jamás gastarían en algo así.

Deshice el envoltorio de pergamino, revelando una cajita de terciopelo. Al abrirla encontré una amatista en forma ovalada, del tamaño de un sickle, rodeada por un intrincado y hermoso decorado de plata. Al sacarla pude ver que estaba prendada en una cadena muy delgada del mismo material.

La observé hipnotizada por su belleza. ¿Quién pudo mandarme algo tan fino? Decidí no usarla. No era sabio colocarse un objeto que bien podría ser mágico sin saber su origen ni aplicación. Estuve a punto de guardarla de nuevo en su caja, cuando vi una nota.

 _En el enigma de su llegada está la respuesta de su existencia._

Alguien estaba jugando conmigo. Esto era un reto.

Sonreí. Oh, cuánto amo resolver misterios.

Regresé a Hogwarts con mejor actitud. Por primera vez despedirme de St. Otterpot fue sencillo, y creo que mis padres lo notaron, lo cual no me importó. En serio exageraron con su castigo.

La chica que me reemplazó durante el partido con Ravenclaw lo hizo bastante bien, así que Charlie decidió mantenernos jugando medio tiempo a cada una. Creo que tampoco deseaba mantenerme fija en el equipo después de que Michael lo amenazó.

Mis clases extras volvieron con deliciosa exigencia. Cada vez avanzaba más rápido en los planes de estudio, sentía como si ya hubiera estudiado todo y únicamente tuviera que revisarlo una vez.

Abbie, Ted y yo decidimos mantener bajo perfil el resto del curso. A los tres nos habían castigado también en nuestras casas. Por otro lado, los gemelos y Michael y Francis todavía tuvieron algunas aventuras, pero nada memorable. Lo más curioso fue que Michael comenzaba a ganar bastante popularidad con las chicas. Mike estaba por cumplir quince años y con todo el ejercicio que hacía en la granja se veía muy guapo.

Así también llegó mi cumpleaños. Y el de Victoire.

Celebramos en los jardines del colegio, haciendo un picnic muy tranquilo y silencioso a comparación de la tremenda fiesta que había en el Gran Comedor por el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ese día por fin entendí por qué Victoire era tan absurdamente bonita. Su madre venía de una vieja línea de veelas. También por eso, a pesar de haber cumplido doce años, Victoire se veía un poco mayor.

Observé con curiosidad que durante el picnic Ted estuvo nervioso, tirando su comida y trabándose al hablar. También por primera vez desde que lo conozco cambió el precioso color de sus ojos esmeraldas por un azul claro que me recordaba demasiado a Francis. Entonces me di cuenta de la razón: Victoire.

Cuando terminamos de celebrar, de regreso al castillo me adelanté con Ted para preguntarle sobre eso.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cambió el color de mis ojos? Eso nunca me ha pasado...

Sonreí sabionda —Victoire dijo hace un par de semanas que le gustaban los chicos de ojos azules...

—¿Insinúas que me gusta? —soltó una carcajada—. Estás loca, Berkley.

Preferí no seguir molestándolo. Iba a ser más divertido cuando cayera solito en cuenta de la realidad. Lo que sí es que ese día funcionó de forma curiosa en mi relación con Ted. Hasta ese momento advertí que constantemente me perdía en sus ojos esmeraldas, a veces hasta soñaba con ellos. Ahora que Ted los dejó azules, me hacía sentir como si se tratara de otro de mis hermanos.

Mi tiempo libre lo gastaba en la biblioteca, siempre acompañada por mi gato, intentando identificar el origen del collar que recibí en Año Nuevo. Mi primera pista fue el escudo de cera que venía en el paquete. Tuve que entrar a la Sección Prohibida donde estaban los libros de viejas Casas Mágicas. Ahí hallé el escudo de los Peverell. Leí la vieja leyenda de las Reliquias de la Muerte, que alguna vez papá me contó, y caí en cuenta de que nunca tuve completa esa leyenda. Papá en serio era el peor para recordar historias. La descripción de la varita del hermano mayor de los Peverell fue aterradoramente cercana a la realidad.

La varita de saúco. La varita más poderosa. La varita de la Muerte.

Mi varita.

Podía estar alucinando, pero era demasiado perfecto para ignorar los hechos. Apunté en un pergamino la leyenda y la descripción de las reliquias. Tendría que seguir investigando sobre ese tema para estar bien segura.

Tras localizar el sello de los Peverell, tuve que empezar a buscar menciones sobre el collar en la literatura que mencionaba a los tres hermanos. Fue difícil brincar de un siglo a otro, apenas encontrando comentarios al margen sobre el collar. Deshice el árbol genealógico de los Peverell, hasta que llegué a Callidora Kathleen Peverell, una preciosa bruja pintada en el libro _Los genios de las Pociones del siglo XVIII_ , en su retrato aparecía ataviada en un enorme vestido borgoña, con el collar colgado justo en el inicio de sus senos.

 _La amatista que viste el cuello de Lady Callidora Kathleen Peverell se dice que fue un obsequio de Atena (diosa guardiana y protectora) para las mujeres de la Vieja y Honorable Casa Peverell. La leyenda relata que Atena regaló un beso al viento, y entre la magia de la tierra y la divinidad, la amatista fue creada. Más tarde, la familia Peverell mandó a engarzar la amatista a los elfos plateros del siglo XI_ , _hoy extintos. Las propiedades mágicas del collar se mantuvieron en secreto durante otro par de cientos de años, hasta que se volvió público que tenía la propiedad de detectar un peligro cercano, iluminándose para alertar a su dueña._

Por supuesto no me podía quedar sin confirmar si el collar era el original de la familia Peverell. Convencí a Ted y Abbie de acompañarme a la última aventura de nuestro segundo grado en Hogwarts. Estaban tan aburridos portándose como excelentes alumnos que aceptaron de inmediato.

El sábado nos escapamos a Hogsmeade. Caminamos hasta encontrar Cabeza de Puerco, la taberna de mala muerte que papá siempre decía era "el cuchitril más repulsivo y oscuro de Escocia".

—¿Ya nos vas a decir qué vamos a hacer aquí? —dijo Abbie.

—Necesito ponerme en peligro.

Ted me miró incrédulo —¿ _Necesitas_?

Asentí — Confío en ustedes. Si algo sale mal, me cubrirán.

Los dejé plantados afuera del pub y entré decidida. En mi mano tenía el collar apretado, esperando alguna reacción. El cantinero me volteó a ver en cuanto puse un pie en su taberna.

—Tal vez sí estoy loco como una cabra —dijo terminando de "limpiar" uno de los vasos, pero el trapo estaba tan grasoso que dudo que haya servido de algo.

Me acerqué curiosa —¿Por qué lo dice?

Se apoyó en la barra para mirarme de cerca —Imposible. Tendrás máximo catorce años, ¿no?

—Trece —dije montándome en uno de los bancos.

Sonrió —¿Y qué carajo hace una niñita en este lugar?

Me sonrojé por el uso de mal lenguaje —Vengo a... —algo en sus mirada saltona color azul cielo me desconcertó— ¿Ya nos conocemos?

—Esa es la misma pregunta que me estoy haciendo, mocosa. Soy Aberforth Dumbledore.

—Soy Hermione Marie Berkley, como ve mis padres son profundos fanáticos de Shakespeare, y eligieron mi nombre por _Cuento invernal_.

El viejo soltó un bufido —Eso suena tonto.

Lo miré molesta —Ya, gracias. Supongo que por eso usted me parece conocido. Es el hermano de Albus Dumbledore. Creo que tengo como _mil_ cromos de su hermano. Son muy parecidos.

—No es halagador, Hermione.

Fruncí el ceño al notar la familiaridad con la que me habló —Tiene razón. A mí tampoco me gusta ser comparada con él.

Aberforth me puso un vaso sucio de agua enfrente —¿Y por qué alguien te compararía con el imbécil de Al?

Me dio gracia que se expresara así del grandioso mago que todos idolatraban, incluso el profesor Potter.

—Cuando era más niña no podía controlar mi magia. Estuve a punto de... dañar irreversiblemente a un amigo del pueblo —preferí no usar la palabra "matar". La imagen de un sangrante Wyatt Lawrie asaltó mi cabeza—. Todos saben la historia de lo ocurrido con la señorita Ariana Dumbledore. Mi madre dijo que no quería que yo hiciera lo mismo con mis hermanos que lo que hizo el antiguo director Dumbledore con la suya.

El cantinero resopló —Al no era un niño cuando ocurrió. Ya se había graduado de Hogwarts.

Bajé el rostro, incómoda por haber traído un mal recuerdo al viejo mago. De pronto una cálida sensación tocó mi mano. Revisé el collar, estaba iluminado.

Aberforth pegó suavemente en la barra, llamando mi atención —Es mejor que te marches. Harry está a punto de llegar con ciertas personas que no debes cruzarte. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que justo la tarde que decidiste venir a Cabeza de Puerco, Harry Potter decide juntar aquí a un par de magos que están bajo investigación? La vida es una burla.

Me bajé del banco en cuanto escuché _Harry_ , pero el resto de cosas que dijo el señor Aberforth me retuvieron.

—¿Magos bajo una investigación? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?

—Largo de aquí, Hermione. No quiero que Harry me dé un sermón. Cuando estés un poco mayorcita ven a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, entonces hablaremos. Adiós.

Molesta me retiré. Por lo menos había confirmado que la amatista era la de los Peverell. Ahora solo faltaba averiguar quién me la mandó y por qué.

En cuanto salí del pub, alguien me jaló a los arbustos adyacentes. Caí a la tierra.

—Qué delicado —le dije a Ted.

Mi amigo me miró desesperado —Abbie alcanzó a ver a Harry venir hacia acá. No quiero estar castigado el verano _también._ Vámonos.

Abbie me ayudó a parar. Rodeamos la cantina, agachados para evadir las ventanas, hasta que llegamos al camino.

Mi collar volvió a iluminarse.

—Oh, no...

Frente a nosotros estaban dos magos de aspecto rudo e imponente. Hablaban acerca de un círculo de transmutación a gran escala, pero se callaron en cuanto nos vieron.

—¿Qué hacen tres sabandijas fuera de su escuelita? —dijo uno de ellos.

El otro colocó sus ojos en Ted —Un momento, ¿ese no es el ahijado de Harry Potter?

—Imagina lo que Potter nos daría a cambio por él.

Ted retrocedió. Abbie, reaccionado más rápido que todos, lanzó una pequeña maldición contra uno de los monigotes. El otro tipo aventó un hechizo hacia nosotros.

Alcé mi varita, intentando conectar con el hechizo. La magia rebotó sin esfuerzo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso, niña? —me dijo uno de los magos malos.

Ted lanzó otra maldición. Abbie y yo lo secundamos. Cada vez que ellos nos querían atacar, yo avanzaba y mi varita devolvía los hechizos. Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que Ted gritó.

—¡Padrino, ayúdanos!

Los magos voltearon aterrados, pensando que Harry Potter estaba detrás de ellos.

Eso nos dio oportunidad de brincar hacia el bosque, corriendo para perder a los magos.

Tras más de diez minutos escapando, Abbie se dejó caer en las raíces de un enorme árbol. Ted y yo nos sentamos junto a ella, respirando aceleradamente.

Revisé el collar.

—Estamos fuera de peligro —dije.

Abbie me miró enojada —¿Ya puedes explicarnos de qué va todo esto?

Un poco avergonzada les conté del paquete en Año Nuevo y la investigación que hice para rastrear el collar.

—Debo localizar a alguien de la familia Peverell para saber quién me mandó el collar —terminé de decir.

Ted frunció el ceño —Me parece conocido ese apellido. Peverell.

Asentí —Debe ser por la leyenda de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Abbie se levantó confundida —¿Pero por qué un Peverell te enviaría algo tan especial?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber.

Ted se encogió de hombros —Yo digo que mientras resolvemos eso, utilicemos el collar. Tráelo siempre contigo, Hermione. No sabemos cuándo nos haga falta.

Me colgué el collar, escondiéndolo bajo la camisa del uniforme.

—Regresemos al castillo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que no estamos.

El último día de clases acepté la invitación de Abbie sobre pasar el verano en su casa. No tenía ánimos de regresar a St. Otterpot después del desastroso invierno, menos enfrentar que Wyatt Lawrie ya no vivía ahí. Ted también fue invitado, para su alivio, ya que su padrino nuevamente estaría fuera el país, resolviendo asuntos confidenciales.

Escribí una carta a mis padres para pedirles permiso, y fui a la torre de las lechuzas para enviarla. Una vez ahí me encontré con el profesor Potter. Últimamente me parecía verlo más cansado de lo normal.

—Buen día, profesor.

Se giró alterado. Con su túnica tapó a la lechuza que estaba usando.

—Señorita Berkley, ¿qué hace aquí?

Le mostré mi carta —Creo que es un poco obvio...

Me sonrió —Por supuesto. ¿Disfrutó este ciclo escolar?

—No mucho. Pasaron cosas desagradables. Entre ellas, que usted me acusó con mis padres.

Me miró apenado —Son las nuevas políticas de la escuela. Si un alumno resulta herido de gravedad debe ser notificado a sus padres.

—Supongo que es lógico...

—Yo pensé lo mismo al proponerlo —soltó una carcajada ligera—. Cuando yo asistí a Hogwarts observé que si a los alumnos les ocurría algo, sus padres no se enteraban. No me pareció justo.

—Usted piensa mucho en sus alumnos...

Agarré la primera lechuza disponible que encontré y le di mi carta.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo, profesor?

—Lo que desee, señorita Berkley.

Lo miré directo a los ojos. Extrañaba que Ted trajera ese color esmeralda en su mirada, ahora solo podía disfrutarlo directo en el profesor Potter.

—¿Por qué a veces dice mi nombre?

Su rostro se descompuso —¿A qué se refiere?

Me crucé de brazos —Usted sabe.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—Me gusta su nombre.

—Porque le recuerda a su mejor amiga. A Hermione Granger.

Me sonrió triste —Exacto.

—¿La sigue extrañando? ¿Después de trece años?

—Hay días más fáciles que otros, pero en general siempre la extraño.

Me conmovió la terrible soledad que proyectó en su voz.

—Usted... Usted y ella... —no quise preguntarlo directamente.

El profesor levantó la mirada, como si recordara algo —Al final. Cuando ya no quedó tiempo.

—Eso es triste.

—Mucho.

—¿Decir mi nombre no resulta más doloroso para usted?

Clavó sus ojos verdes en mí —Lo contrario. Es como un bálsamo. Si eso ha causado una incomodidad en usted, señorita Berkley, le pido una gran disculpa.

Negué —Está bien, profesor. Si quiere... Si quiere, cuando estemos a solas, puede llamarme por mi nombre. No me gusta ver a la gente que aprecio triste. Si con eso lo puedo ayudar aunque sea un poco...

—¿Me aprecias?

Sentí las mejillas calientes —Bueno, usted _es_ el mejor profesor de Hogwarts, el padrino de mi mejor amigo, mi Jefe de Casa...

—Gracias, yo también te aprecio, Hermione.

Algo en el pecho me brincó al escucharlo pronunciar con tanta suavidad mi nombre.

—Suerte en su misión, profesor Potter. Cuídese.

Asintió —Disfruta tu verano.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras de la torre. A la mitad sentí un mareo repentino. La presión en mi cabeza me hizo cerrar los ojos. La voz del profesor Potter diciendo mi nombre parecía un eco en mis oídos. El dolor en mi cabeza se volvió agudo, cortando mi respiración.

—¿Hermione? —la voz de mi hermano me hizo caminar a ciegas hacia adelante. Sentí los brazos de Michael agarrarme— Estás ardiendo...

—Mike, me duele mi cabeza.

—Tranquila, pequeña nutria. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

Media hora después Francis llegó corriendo a mi camilla —Lo lamento, estaba con unos amigos, no sabía...

—Calma, no pasó nada —le dije sonriendo.

Michael estaba sentado junto a mí —¿Sabías que Hermione piensa abandonarnos durante el verano? Se va con Abbie.

Francis, de pronto más alto de lo que había apreciado antes, puso sus ojos azules en mí. Su lindo cabello rubio, más oscuro que el de Mike, caía en rizos sobre su frente —¿Quién cabalgará a Cocoa?

—Sólo me iré un mes. La señora Grimes puede seguir dejándola correr en el corral. A principios de julio regresaré a la granja.

—Te diría que no te vayas, pero mamá y papá se pasaron en el invierno contigo. Disfruta la casa de Abbie. Ella es hija de muggles, ¿no? Será divertido.

Asentí —Eso espero.

En la noche fue el clásico banquete de fin de cursos. La Copa de Quidditch la ganó Ravenclaw, y no pienso ni empezar a decir cómo Gryffindor la perdió por culpa de Charlie y su pésima dirección, por suerte ese año se graduaba, lo que quería decir que otro alumno sería capitán para el siguiente ciclo. La Copa de las Casas obviamente la ganamos nosotros.

En la mesa de profesores ya no estaba Potter. Su misión lo había obligado a abandonar antes el castillo. Su silla vacía fue una amarga imagen de despedida.

Al siguiente día Ted y yo seguimos a Abbie hacia los carruajes que nos llevarían a la estación de Hogsmeade. Quedé paralizada al ver a los caballos alados que parecían muertos en vida.

—Thestral... —susurré reconociendo la especie— No tiene sentido, ¿por qué los puedo ver? Nunca he estado cerca de la muerte.

Ted me miró confundido —¿Tal vez de muy niña y no lo recuerdas?

—Supongo.

Me acerqué a un Thestral, acariciando su crin. En mi bolsillo, mi varita se calentó. De inmediato todos los Thestral relincharon, elevando sus alas. El que estaba acariciando giró su hocico hacia mi mano, dejando caer algo pequeño. Un alfil negro.

—De acuerdo, esto comienza a ser sospechoso —gruñí guardando la pieza.

Tenía que resolver varios rompecabezas: el verdadero origen de mi varita, mis extraños dolores de cabeza y emociones ajenas, quién me envió el collar de los Peverell y ahora también qué estaba pasando con las piezas de ajedrez.

Por lo menos no me iba a aburrir.

—¡Vamos! —llamó Abbie muy emocionada.

Mis investigaciones tendrán que esperar. Dudo que en el mundo muggle pueda resolverlas.

El viaje en tren fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Ted y Abbie jugaron cartas mientras yo cepillaba a mi gato. Aprovecharon para burlarse de mí por continuar sin ponerle nombre a mi mascota. Tuve mi pequeña venganza cuando Victoire pasó a saludarnos. El cabello de Ted se volvió naranja mientras conté cómo vomitó tras apostar conmigo a que no comía más de tres platos de pastel de calabaza hecho por Hagrid.

Finalmente llegamos a King Cross. A lo lejos vi a la familia de Victoire, y su madre me pareció conocida, se veía muy agradable. En cambio la familia de Abbie era todo menos eso. Sus padres no se mostraban muy felices de recibir en su casa a Ted y a mí. En el carro tuve que aguantar cómo el papá de Abbie la comparaba con su hermana mayor, Allegra, quien era la señorita perfección.

Ted estaba más acostumbrado que yo a la vida muggle, así que disimuló mucho mejor su sorpresa al estar en casa de Abbie, pero yo tropecé con varias cosas y me confundí horrores con el tema de la televisión. Honestamente, ¿para qué quieren ver una caja todo el día? Lo peor es que no había ni un libro en esa casa. Era frustrante.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días y la mayor exposición de muggles, comencé a sentirme mal. Había cosas de la casa de Abbie que me atraían de forma extraordinaria. La parrilla el señor Owen era una de ellas, así como la cafetera y el lavavajillas.

En las noches Abbie y yo compartíamos su cuarto. Ted tenía que dormir en la sala. No era algo que nos molestara, ya que el resto del tiempo lo pasábamos juntos, además daba oportunidad para que mi mejor amiga y yo habláramos a solas.

—¿Qué te parece una común casa muggle? —me preguntó Abbie mientras metía sus pies fríos bajo mis piernas.

Temblé, pero no moví mis piernas. Estaba acostumbrada porque Francis me hace lo mismo cuando dormimos juntos.

—Me parece encantadora. Aquí todo funciona con un propósito. Hay un orden lógico. Y no esperas que al abrir un cajón te rebote magia rezagada. Además la ciudad es... Ruidosa y fría. Me gusta.

Abbie sonrió —A mí no. Yo preferiría vivir en un pueblo como me has contado que es St. Otterpot. La ciudad es pura contaminación y estrés. Oh, y el tráfico...

Me quedé pensando en la posibilidad de algún día irme a vivir a la ciudad. Ese día habíamos visitado el Parlamento, la abadía de Westminster y la catedral del San Pablo. Eran construcciones bellísimas, con siglos de historia e identidad social. Me sentí cómoda y feliz de poder verlas en vivo. Me sentí como en casa. Pero no conozco a alguien de St. Otterpot que se haya ido del pueblo tras graduarse de Hogwarts. Todos regresaban a continuar con la tradición y el oficio de su familia. Algunos traían a sus parejas, como papá lo hizo con mamá. Aunque amaba las colinas y el ambiente solidario de St. Otterpot, creo que no me gustaría vivir ahí para siempre.

De pronto, en la otra habitación, escuchamos la carcajada de Allegra, la hermana mayor de Abbie, estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Odio a mi hermana —murmuró mi amiga, evadiendo mi mirada—. No sabes cuánto envidio la relación que tienes con Michael y Francis. Ellos son amables y cariñosos contigo. En cambio Allegra para lo único que me usa es para destacar.

Tomé su mano —Sé lo afortunada que soy con mis hermanos. En serio. Pero, ¿sabes qué me dijo mi mamá una vez? Que a veces, cuando la sangre falla, uno tiene que encontrar a su familia en sus amigos. A veces la vida te entrega una segunda oportunidad.

Me miró llorosa —¿Quisieras ser mi hermana?

—Honestamente...

Nos abrazamos, metiéndonos más en las cobijas. Me pregunté si Abbie era tratada con tanta indiferencia debido a que era una bruja. En primer grado Abbie me comentó que su relación con sus padres era cercana, pero igual no tan buena por culpa de Allegra. Parece como si después de dos años en Hogwarts los padres de Abbie se hubieran alejado más de ella. Supuse que era normal, ya que no la veían en casi todo el año, además de no comprender qué estudiaba ni qué se sentía la magia. Por primera vez me di cuenta de la suerte que tuve al nacer en una familia de magos. ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida si mis padres hubieran sido muggles? ¿Hubiera llegado el momento en el que seguirían cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, igual que los padres de Abbie al darle casa y ropa, pero lentamente habrían retirado su interés en mí? Yo no soportaría eso.

—Abbie, tienes que hablar con tus padres. Tienes que hacerles saber que no pueden tratarte así. Es como si tú también fueras una invitada en esta casa, pero eso está mal. Eres su hija.

Se encogió de hombros —¿Para qué? Es obvio que sólo aman a Allegra. No importa. Cuando me gradúe de Hogwarts me marcharé para siempre al mundo mágico.

—¿Qué? No... No puedes hacer eso. Aquí están tus raíces. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de tu origen muggle.

—No tiene que ver con eso, Hermione. Si mis padres fueran un par de rinocerontes a mí me daría igual. El punto es que no me aman. Así que no tengo por qué permanecer en este mundo cuando el único nexo que tengo es completamente indiferente conmigo.

Asentí. No quería imponer mi opinión, aunque me pareciera horrible lo que estaba diciendo. Yo jamás olvidaría a mis padres. Ni siquiera si ellos no me querían.

Se me ocurrió una idea —¿Y si les muestras lo increíble que es la magia?

—¿Cómo? No podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Sonreí —Con mi varita sí se puede...

Al siguiente día los señores Owen despertaron con su cuarto lleno de flores. Salieron al pasillo, confundidos por el repentino invernadero, solo para ver que los retratos que había en el pasillo brillaban de limpio. Bajaron a la sala, donde los muebles parecían tener más espacio, como si la casa se hubiera hecho ligeramente más grande. En la cocina ya estaba puesto un banquete para desayunar, con el tipo de comida que más les gustaba. Los electrodomésticos parecían nuevos, como si los hubieran pulido cientos de veces.

—¿Les gusta? —preguntó Abbie emocionada, detrás de ellos.

Los señores Owen la miraron confundidos. Ted y yo permanecimos cerca de Abbie, por si las cosas no resultaban bien.

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —preguntó su madre.

—Sí. Con magia.

El señor Owen se asomó por la ventana —¡Mi parrilla parece un espejo! ¿Cómo quitaste la grasa vieja?

—Con magia —repitió Abbie.

Su padre se le acercó sonriente —Gracias, Abigail.

La señora Owen miró una vez más sus electrodomésticos antes de repetir lo que dijo su esposo.

Quise mantenerme callada, en serio, pero esto era ridículo —¿Por qué no le dan un abrazo?

Los señores Owen me miraron sorprendidos. Parecían aterrados de esa posibilidad.

Abbie frunció el ceño —¿Tienen miedo de abrazarme?

—No, hija... —su madre se removió incómoda en su lugar— Es que...

—Sí tenemos miedo —soltó el señor Owen—. Desde que te llegó la carta de Hogwarts tenemos miedo. Sentimos que ya no eres Abbie. No la niña que criamos. Y que un día te marcharás para siempre, olvidando a tus viejos muggles.

Abbie empezó a llorar —Creí que no querían que siguiera con ustedes.

Su madre negó —Esto ha sido muy raro, Abbie. Seguimos sin entender cómo funciona la magia. Y te tienes que ir casi todo el año. Es difícil verte un par de meses y luego dejarte ir.

Ted me dio un codazo. Era momento de dejar a los Owen hablar tranquilamente. Desfilamos hacia la habitación de Abbie, donde nos sentamos en el piso a jugar cartas. Después de un rato sentí mucho frío en las piernas, y comenzó a dolerme el vientre.

—¿No tienes frío? —le pregunté a Ted.

—Muy poco. La casa de Abbie es muy fresca.

Seguimos jugando, pero cada vez estaba más incómoda. De pronto sentí algo húmedo entre las piernas. Me levanté corriendo al baño. Una vez ahí revisé mi ropa interior, sintiéndome una estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes. Estaba manchada de sangre.

Mi primera regla. En el mundo muggle y sin mamá.

Perfecto...

 **Notas:** Las percepción de las cosas va cambiando en Hermione. Antes habría sido imposible que no quisiera regresar a St. Otterpot, y no es que ahora odie su hogar, pero se da cuenta que hay otras opciones en el mundo. Las líneas en cursivas y centradas al inicio del capítulo son una pieza clave en el fic, igual que el alfil negro (el ajedrez continúa!). Si creen que los padres de Hermione fueron muy duros con ella, les recuerdo que son gente de campo, cuyas costumbres y lecciones son diez veces más rudas que la de los débiles citadinos. Wyatt se fue... por ahora. Y mientras Hermione recibió un extraño collar, ¿alguien sabe quién se lo mandó? Nuestro dulce Ted cambió su color de ojos, con lo cual ocurren dos cosas importantes en el fic: 1. Hermione ahora lo ve como a un hermano, ya que Ted agarró el color de ojos de Francis. 2. Hermione reconoce que sólo le gustaban los ojos de Ted porque le recordaban a cierto profesor.

Nuestra castaña se acerca al misterio de su varita. De pasada nos reencontramos con Aberforth Dumbledore, quien también parece haber reconocido a Hermione sin trabajos. Se menciona por ahí cierta misión en la que Harry anda metido, no es de relleno, saben que me gusta entrelazar tramas, no dejar información regada solo porque sí. Entonces ocurre el primer evento más importante del capítulo: Hermione le pide a Harry que la llame por su nombre, por lo menos cuando estén a solas. Como ven su relación se sigue estrechando, aunque de forma lenta porque ella es una niña. Poco a poco se volverán amigos _de nuevo._ Esto ocasionó que Hermione sufriera de un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza, algo que luego dará más respuestas y más preguntas.

De regreso al mundo mágico Hermione se pregunta por primera vez qué planea hacer después de Hogwarts, y también siente una extraña conexión con el mundo muggle. La familia de Abbie tiene sus problemas, lo que también crea dudas en Hermione, ¿cómo hubiera sido su vida como hija de muggles? Y luego el segundo evento más relevante del capítulo: a Hermione le viene la regla. Aquí tengo un pequeño problema porque en algunos países se le conoce como menstruación, regla, bajón, tía roja, etc. Me decidí por _regla_ , esperando que sea lo más universal posible, ya que la palabra _menstruación_ me parece horrible. Creo que es el primer fanfic en el que es tan importante aclarar un cambio fisiológico en mi protagonista, un cambio que significa el fin de la infancia. Es más simbólico que real, ya que Hermione no va a madurar mágicamente solo porque ahora tiene la regla, pero vamos, la chica está creciendo.

Terminó el segundo grado. Hermione tiene trece años. Harry está por cumplir los treinta y uno. Lo sé, sigue sonando **terrible** , pero por favor sigan confiando en mí.

Un agradecimiento especial a _amestoy_ quien me corrigió el nombre de Victoire Weasley y además se aventó las cuentas para señalarme que Vicky debió entrar hasta que Hermione estuviera en tercer grado. Es muy tarde para cambiar ese detalle, así que disculpen ese anacronismo.

Gracias al resto de los lectores que me escribieron sus teorías y opiniones. Es un alivio saber que hasta ahora no he fallado con la relación gradual que debe ocurrir entre Harry y Hermione. Gracias aún más por dejar un review en nombre del esfuerzo y el cariño que pongo cuando escribo.

Nos leemos pronto,

Less.


	6. Amor por el profesor

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Amor por el profesor"**

 **Dedicado a: Elsy82** por compartirme la bellísima historia de su matrimonio. Una situación muy parecida a la que en este fic viven Harry y Hermione. Me da emoción saber que los cuentos de amor no sólo existen en la ficción.

 **E** scuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y los pasos torpes de mis hermanos entrar. Yo seguí sin moverme, respirando el aire caliente adentro de mis cobijas. Mi colchón se sumió, prueba de que mis hermanos estaban trepando con suavidad en mi cama. De pronto sentí a Michael apoyarse en mi cadera, en un abrazo extraño.

—Así que... Ya eres una señorita.

—¡Largo! —grité bajo las mantas.

Francis comenzó a reír —¿Qué pasa, nutria? ¿Estás en tus días _difíciles_?

—¡Te voy a dar un día difícil, Francis Berkley! —chisté saliendo de las cobijas con mi varita en la mano.

Mis hermanos alzaron las manos, pero mantuvieron sus sonrisitas.

Michael habló —¿No crees que estás un poco _sensible_?

—Sí —continuó Francis—, tal vez estés en un _periodo_ complicado de tu vida.

Estallaron en risas.

— _¡Oppugno!_ —hechicé furiosa.

La parvada salió disparada contra mis hermanos, picoteando sus cabezas y hombros. Corrieron fuera del cuarto, gritando.

Volví a meterme en la cama, pensando en qué estarían haciendo Ted y Abbie en Londres. Seguro la pasaban de maravilla. Yo tuve que regresar a St. Otterpot antes de lo previsto porque mamá insistió en que quería hablar conmigo sobre los cambios naturales de mi cuerpo, y qué cosas ahora debía esperar de mí como una señorita.

Yo solo quiero que el cólico se detenga.

Miré en el buró junto a mí el ramo de flores amarillas que papá me entregó. Como si el hecho de que te viniera la regla era motivo de obsequios y felicitaciones. También la señora Grimes me regaló un par de zapatos nuevos. Qué absurdo.

Me levanté hacia el espejo de mi habitación. En realidad nunca le había dado importancia a mi apariencia. El espejo lo uso para revisar que mi cabello no esté _tan_ desacomodando, y que las manchas de pasto no sean tan obvias. Ahora, no sé por qué, necesitaba ver si algo había cambiado en mí.

Mi cuerpo quizá estaba un poco más desarrollado, pero nada especial. Apenas llenaba el diminuto corpiño que mamá insistió que era momento de usar, y mis piernas eran muy delgadas. Puede que lo más bonito fuera el ángulo de mi cintura, bastante estrecho, producto de horas cabalgando. Mi cabello lo traía a la altura de los codos, trenzado sobre mi hombro derecho, igual que el resto de las niñas en St. Otterpot. Si mamá dejara de avisarle al _mundo_ que ya tengo la regla, nadie sospecharía que algo en mí era distinto.

Puse mi mano en el espejo, como si tocara mi reflejo. En mi cabeza el dolor sospechoso regresó, haciendo zumbar mis oídos. Intenté concentrarme en el dolor, en vez de rechazarlo como las últimas veces, para ver si algo sucedía.

Seguí viendo mi reflejo, directo a mis ojos. El dolor aumentaba con velocidad, provocando asco en mi estómago. Entonces, durante un segundo, un par de ojos chocolates me devolvieron la mirada.

Retrocedí asustada. El dolor desapareció.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo. Mis ojos eran de nuevo del claro casi miel que me pertenece.

—¿Qué está pasándome?

Mamá entró al cuarto cargando una charola con té. Me miró confundida —¿Qué tienes?

—No estoy segura...

Me sonrió sabionda —Yo sí. Ya no eres una niña. Siéntate, cariño. Tenemos que hablar.

—Oh, mamá, ¿es necesario?

Por la mirada que me echó supuse que sí. Me senté en la cama, preparada para horas de tortura maternal.

—Recuerdo perfecto el día que naciste.

Esa historia ya me la había contado como cien veces. Y los habitantes de St. Otterpot también me habían relatado sus versiones.

Soy como una especie de milagro para el pueblo. Cuando mamá se embarazó, la partera le dijo que era de alto riesgo. Con Francis había estado a punto de morir en el parto, y le habían advertido que evitara otro embarazo, pero mamá insistió en que deseaba una niña. Casi de inmediato encargó, aprovechando que su cuerpo estaba lleno de las hormonas necesarias. Los siguientes nueve meses fueron brutales, tuvo que permanecer en la cama para no provocar un aborto espontáneo, e ingirió todo tipo de pociones para mantener fuerte al feto. La partera ya había confirmado que era niña, así que mamá quiso llegar hasta el final del embarazo.

A finales de abril de 1997, el pueblo estaba sumido en el terror de que Voldemort tomara a St. Otterpot como base, ya que su ubicación era ideal por ser tan cercano a Hogwarts. Papá decidió tomar a mamá río arriba, a las colinas donde una gran cantidad de nutrias vivían y por las cuales el pueblo tenía su nombre: Otterpot "Escondite de nutrias". La partera acompañó a mis padres, sabiendo que en cualquier momento sería el alumbramiento.

El dos de mayo trajo noticias de Hogwarts, donde Voldemort por fin atacó. Los magos y brujas que pudieron se lanzaron al colegio para ayudar, igual que los otros pueblos cercanos a Hogwarts. Las mujeres y viejos que no pudieron ir, optaron por caminar tierra arriba, donde mis padres se escondían. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a mi madre dar a luz. El parto había iniciado casi doce horas antes, y para ese momento mamá estaba a punto de morir desangrada. La partera hizo lo posible por salvarme, pero nací muerta.

Papá y mamá lloraron por el terrible desenlace de su unión. La gente con ellos también sufrió la pérdida, ya que en St. Otterpot los vecinos se consideran familias.

La partera me enjuagó en el río de las nutrias, intentado eliminar la sangre y los restos de placenta. Entonces del agua creció una extraña magia. Y de pronto me moví entre las manos de la partera.

Cuando me sacaron del río lloré.

Nadie lo podía creer. Era imposible que estuviera llorando después de tener el corazón detenido por tanto tiempo. Pero así fue.

Desde entonces, y por mi cabello castaño a pesar de que todos en mi familia son rubios, en St. Otterpot me decían "pequeña nutria", convencidos de que la magia de esos seres me ayudaron a regresar a la vida.

Cada vez que mamá terminaba de contar esa historia, como ahora, lloraba emocionada y me abrazaba.

—Nunca te lo había querido decir, Hermione —sollozó mamá—. Pero desde antes de la primera contracción supe que algo no estaba bien contigo. Ya no podía sentir tu magia ni tu latido. Estaba convencida de que te había perdido mucho antes de tenerte.

Acaricié su espalda —Ya pasó, mamá. No sufras.

—Algún día entenderás por qué ese recuerdo es tan horrible para mí. Cuando decidas tener hijos, y ruego porque jamás pases por algo parecido, comprenderás el amor absoluto que una madre siente. Lo cual me recuerda que tenemos una conversación al respecto.

—Te aseguro que no está dentro de mis próximos planes ser mamá...

—Eso espero, pero ahora que _ya_ puedes engendrar, tienes que saber un par de cosas sobre los hombres, el sexo y la responsabilidad que eso conlleva.

—Nada me salvará de esta conversación, ¿verdad?

—El miembro sexual masculino se llama pene. También llamado...

 _Merlín._

El resto del verano fue mejor. Cabalgué a Cocoa durante las mañanas, el resto el tiempo mis hermanos y yo íbamos al lago a nadar. Observé que el cuerpo de mis hermanos sí había cambiado. Michael era esbelto y largo, resaltando ese atractivo angelical que tenía. En cambio, Francis había desarrollado músculos por su puesto como bateador en Hufflepuff, era casi tan alto como Mike, y su sonrisa estaba coronada por un par de vellos que insistía en decir que eran un perfecto bigote.

En el pueblo, durante las noches que cenaba en casa de la señora Grimes, me enteré de que Wyatt Lawrie estaba trabajando en el condado de Glasshow, en un taller de carpintería muggle, y que a veces le mandaba dinero a su madre vía lechuza. Por más que la señora Lawrie le había pedido que regresara a casa y a Hogwarts, su hijo se negó diciendo que no necesitaba esas cosas para ser feliz.

Por alguna razón no creía que Wyatt de verdad fuera feliz.

A finales del verano Ted nos envió una carta para contarnos que estaba preocupado por su padrino.

 _Regresó extraño de su misión. Creo que está muy alterado por algo, y lo peor es que no puede compartirlo con su familia. Estoy seguro que el Ministerio está presionando Harry para que resuelva cualquier nueva crisis mágica, como si fuera su trabajo ser el héroe del mundo. No sé cómo animarlo._

Me causó tristeza la situación de mi mejor amigo y de mi profesor favorito, así que les horneé las clásicas galletas de zanahoria Berkley. Mamá y yo estuvimos toda la tarde haciéndolas, sacando más de quince charolas. Le mandaría una docena de galletas a Ted y otra al profesor Potter, el resto mis hermanos y yo las venderíamos en el pueblo para seguir nuestro ahorro destinado a una escoba voladora decente.

Tras el caluroso verano regresé a Hogwarts, dispuesta a todo por resolver si mi varita era efectivamente la legendaria vara de la Muerte, quién me mandó el collar de los Peverell, y qué estaba pasando con mis dolores de cabeza.

Durante el banquete de bienvenida Victoire nos presentó a su hermana Dominique, quien fue seleccionada Gryffindor. "Igual que todos los Weasley antes de nosotros" como dijo al presentarse. Dominique era más pelirroja que rubia, y no era tan hermosa como Victoire, pero contaba con una personalidad atrayente, algo que según Vicky heredó de su padre.

La directora McGonagall aprovechó para presentar al nuevo profesor de Herbología, Neville Longbottom, otro veterano de la guerra contra Voldemort. Era alto y fuerte, con una sonrisa encantadora y el cabello cobrizo brillante. Y su sonrisa era perfecta. Y sus dientes. Y su sonrisa...

—Deja de mirar _así_ al nuevo profesor —se burló Abbie.

Me sonrojé —No sé de qué hablas...

El profesor Longbottom puso sus magníficos ojos castaños en mí, regalándome una sonrisa que me dejó casi ciega. Desvié la mirada, nerviosa y con el corazón acelerado, encontrando ahora los ojos verdes del profesor Potter, quien parecía enojado por alguna razón.

El ciclo escolar comenzó con el atractivo de tener a un nuevo profesor tan perfecto y conocedor en nuestro colegio. Ted no paraba de burlarse de mí, pero yo me vengaba con Victoire, así que era justo. A Dominique no le causó gracia la atención que recibía su hermana mayor de parte de todos los alumnos, y comenzó a ser un poco agresiva. Abbie me dijo que era normal estar celosa si eres la hermanita de Victoire Weasley, pero a mí me parecía que la motivación detrás de la violencia de Dominique estaba en otro lado.

Durante las clases del profesor Longbottom de verdad no podía concentrarme. Era increíble el movimiento de su boca, y como sus dientes brillaban bajo la luz que se filtraba por los invernaderos. Además sus manos rudas y grandes hacían ronronear a cualquier planta.

Las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor se abrieron. El nuevo capitán era Enriqueta McAvoy, quien también era prefecta de sexto grado. Ella y yo nos llevábamos de maravilla, muchas veces cambiamos ensayos y estudiamos juntas, así que me sentí mucho más cómoda ese año en el equipo. Victoire probó para ser guardiana, pero sólo quedó como reemplazo. Resultó que por primera vez en siglos, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor fue conformado por puras mujeres. Enriqueta no lo hizo a propósito, fue verídico que los mejores postulantes eran brujas. Cuando se le notificó al profesor Potter no pareció importarle demasiado, incluso bromeó al respecto. Al terminar la junta con nuestro Jefe de Casa, él me pidió que me quedara un momento más en la oficina.

—¿Cómo pasaste el verano, Hermione?

Me di cuenta que había extrañado cómo sonaba su voz cuando pronunciaba mi nombre. Sonreí antes de sentarme en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Interesante. Fui a Londres muggle, conocí a la familia de mi mejor amiga, Abbie. Y en St. Otterpot repartí mi tiempo entre mis hermanos, Cocoa y el lago que encontramos.

Me miró curioso —¿Cocoa?

—Mi yegua. Es la más hermosa y fuerte yegua del universo —expliqué emocionada—. Me la regaló la señora Grimes.

—No sabía que te gustaban los caballos.

—En St. Otterpot son muy comunes. Pero ninguno como Cocoa —recalqué—. ¿Usted cómo la pasó, profesor? Teddy estaba preocupado por usted. Oh, ¿le gustaron las galletas que le envié?

Sus ojos verdes adquirieron una extraña luz de gusto —Estaban exquisitas, Hermione. Muchas gracias. Consiguieron animarme tras un desastroso verano.

—¿Por qué lo pasó tan mal?

—Son cosas que todavía no puedo contarte.

Sentí algo en el pecho al escucharlo decir _todavía._

Se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar —Quería decirte que busqué al joven Wyatt Lawrie. No quiso aceptar mi ayuda para regresar a Hogwarts, pero dejó que lo recomendara para conseguir trabajo y tener un lugar decente dónde vivir.

—¿Por qué no quiere regresar a Hogwarts? —me dio miedo preguntar si era por mí.

—Me parece que el señor Lawrie desea probar que es distinto a su padre. No digo que sea lógico, pero es su sentir. Además quiere hacerse responsable económicamente de su madre, ahora que él es el hombre de la casa.

—El hombre de la casa —bufé—. Ni siquiera vive en St. Otterpot. _Ni siquiera_ es un hombre aún. Tiene un año más que yo...

—Volveré a hablar con él durante el descanso de invierno. Le ofreceré continuar sus estudios a distancia.

—Eso sería fantástico.

—Wyatt me pidió entregarte esto. Me dijo que tú lo comprenderías.

Recibí una piedra de río. Mis manos temblaron. Era del riachuelo de St. Otterpot.

—Creí que me odiaba —dije aguantando las lágrimas.

—No creo que alguien sea capaz de odiarte, Hermione. No en esta vida ni en ninguna otra.

Le sonreí conmovida —Gracias, profesor. Esto es muy importante para mí. Algún día se lo pagaré.

—Tú no me debes nada.

Me despedí más aliviada de saber que Wyatt contaba con el apoyo del profesor Potter. Estaba segura que sería suficiente por ahora. Ya pensaría yo en cómo ayudarlo directamente.

Un par de días después vi a Michael salir de un armario de escobas con una bruja de _sexto_ grado, es decir, un año mayor que mi hermano. Los dos estaban sonrojados y sonrientes, hasta que les corté el paso, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dije molesta.

Michael giró los ojos —Es bastante obvio, ¿no? Vete a jugar por ahí, Hermione.

La bruja le dio un suave golpe en el brazo —No seas grosero con tu hermanita. Es una lindura. Hola, Hermione, soy Rachel Donovan.

La observé con cuidado antes de aceptar su mano —Mi hermano es menor que tú.

Ella sonrió —Solo un par de meses. Prometo no aprovecharme de él.

Vi el escudo de Ravenclaw en su túnica —Por lo menos eres lista.

Michael siseó — _Hermione..._

Rachel me guiñó —Por ahí dicen que tú de verdad eres lista. La favorita de los profesores y la mejor alumna de su generación. Mi amiga, Enriqueta, me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Sé que lo dices porque Mike me ama y quieres quedar bien conmigo, pero gracias —murmuré avergonzada.

—Lo digo en serio. Enriqueta me enseñó el ensayo en el que la ayudaste. El de usos de la belladona. Era perfecto. Me gustó tu comentario sobre la posible mezcla de alcanfor para evitar irritación en el hígado tras la exposición de la poción original.

La miré halagada —¿En serio? Espera, Enriqueta me dijo que una amiga le había aconsejado agregar al ensayo dos citas de W. Pallow y su libro _La belladona y el hombre_. ¿Fuiste tú?

—Sí.

Me volteé hacia Michael —No la dejes.

Rachel lo miró sabionda —Te dije que pasaría su filtro.

Mike se encogió de hombros —Solo sé que mi hermanita es un genio y que tú eres perfecta. Si ambas están a favor de esta relación, no pienso negarme.

Sonreí —Bien, pero _yo_ le aviso a mamá.

—¡No te atrevas, pequeña nutria!

Rachel miró curiosa la pila de libros que traía flotando junto a mí —¿Qué estás investigando?

—Oh, necesito saber quién es el último heredero de los Peverell... para la clase de historia. La familia Peverell era muy conocida hasta el siglo XVIII, después ya les pierdo la pista.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas al profesor Longbottom? Viene de una vieja tradición familiar. Puede que sepa algo.

Sonreí estúpidamente —Él lo sabe todo.

Rachel sonrió comprendiendo —Oh, sí. Es muy... Inteligente.

—Y perspicaz.

—Y su forma de enseñar es tan intuitiva.

—Y su voz te lleva por los confines de la Herbología.

Mike frunció el ceño —A mí me parece un profesor muy común. Creo que el profesor Potter es mejor.

Rachel y yo cruzamos miradas —Seguro... —dijimos a unísono.

—Gracias por el consejo, Rachel. Espero verte pronto.

Salí directo a la oficina del profesor Longbottom. Lo que dijo Michael sobre el profesor Potter me dejó pensando. Si era honesta el profesor Potter era igual o más guapo que el profesor Longbottom, pero la diferencia era el carácter de ambos. Mi Jefe de Casa mantenía esa tristeza constante que hacía que sus sonrisas no fueran tan brillantes. En cambio el profesor de Herbología destilaba felicidad pura. Eso era más atractivo.

Toqué un par de veces antes de escucharlo decir que pasara. Su oficina era un pequeño huerto con libros revueltos entre macetas y flores.

Al verme sonrió enseguida —Señorita... Berkley, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

—Hola, profesor. Se ve... Se ve muy bien —solté sin querer, apretando los libros contra mi pecho. Su sonrisa se volvió nerviosa, así que me apresuré a explicarle—. Quería saber si usted sabe quién es el último descendiente de los Peverell, o si sabe dónde puedo buscar esa información. Es para mi clase de historia.

Se recargó en su librero/macetero —¿Por qué no resuelves esto con Harry?

—¿Por qué? —dije confundida.

—Porque... Porque él es mejor que yo para esas cosas...

—No creo que el profesor Potter sea mejor que usted para _nada_.

Alzó las cejas, tosiendo —Lo lamento. Ve con Harry. Yo no te puedo ayudar.

—No entiendo, ¿yo le caigo mal, profesor? ¿es por mi nombre? Mis padres son fanáticos de Shakespeare...

—No, n-no —interrumpió nervioso, comenzando a sonrojarse.

Sus mejillas calientes me dieron valor para seguir hablado —¿Soy muy obvia, verdad? Ya sabe que me gusta.

El profesor empalideció —¿ _Yo_? ¿No estarás confun-confundida?

Di un paso hacia él —No. Estoy segura de mis sentimientos. Usted me gusta. Sé que sólo soy una niña, pero es que el resto de mis compañeros son _tan_ inmaduros y tontos. Usted, en cambio, ya conoce de la vida y es el especialista más importante en Herbología. Por lo menos de este siglo. Lamento declararme de esta forma, es que no me gusta guardarme las cosas.

El profesor estaba casi trepado en su librero/macetero, su rostro azul, pero no tenía sus ojos en mí, sino en la puerta detrás.

Me giré confundida, encontrando al profesor Potter.

Oh, qué humillante.

Encuadré los hombros, intentando no verme tan avergonzada como me sentía.

El profesor Potter tenía los labios tan apretados que hacían una línea perfecta. Su magia se movía extraña alrededor de él.

—Señorita Berkley, necesito hablar con el profesor Longbottom. A solas.

Entendí la indirecta. Me deslicé hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir le dije al profesor Longbottom —Comprendo que soy su alumna. Por supuesto no espero una respuesta ni un sentimiento equitativo de su parte. Gracias por escucharme.

Salí sin parpadear, sintiendo la mirada del profesor Potter en mi espalda hasta que giré en el siguiente pasillo. Entonces empecé a correr, con la adrenalina y la vergüenza subiendo a mi cabeza como un mazo. Llegué a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama hasta que anocheció y Abbie llegó.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —dijo apurada— Ted y yo te buscamos en la biblioteca, donde nos dijiste que estarías. Te perdiste de la escena más extraña del universo. El profesor Potter estaba haciéndole la ley del hielo al profesor Neville durante la cena. Fue tan gracioso. Por más que el profesor Longbottom se esforzaba, era completamente ignorado.

Suspiré —Le dije al profesor Longbottom que me gusta.

—¿ _Qué_? —chilló sentándose junto a mí— Qué valor. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Me encogí de hombros —Estábamos a solas. Y te juro que se sonrojó. Creí... Fui una idiota.

—Oh, no te pongas mal. Por lo menos ya lo sacaste de tu sistema. En poco tiempo superarás ese enamoramiento infantil. Seguro al profesor Neville le pasa _todo_ el tiempo.

Sonreí —Tienes razón. Oh, Abbie, fue tan divertido. El profesor quería desaparecer, fue como si le diera miedo lo que estaba diciendo. Luego apareció el profesor Potter, y todo se volvió más incómodo. No sé cómo voy a tomar clases con ellos de ahora en adelante.

—No tienes opción.

—Seré recordada como la tonta alumna de tercer grado que se le declaró a su profesor...

Abbie sonrió malignamente —O como _una más._

Me levanté, confundida —¿Qué planeas Abigail Owen?

—Hay que buscar a Ted. Esto será épico.

La mañana siguiente los profesores estaban desayunando como de costumbre en su mesa, ocupados en leer el periódico o revisar tareas atrasadas. Entonces, de la mesa de Slytherin se levantó una alumna de quinto grado, fue hacia el profesor Longbottom y dijo:

—Usted es muy guapo, profesor. Quiero que sepa que me gusta mucho.

El profesor Neville escupió su jugo. Junto a él, el esto de los profesores miraron sin creer a la alumna.

La directora McGonagall se levantó —Señorita Sanders, esa no es forma de expresarse de un maestro...

Una chica de Hufflepuff se levantó —¡A mí también me gusta el profesor Neville!

Luego una de Gryffindor, otra de Ravenclaw y de nuevo de Slytherin. De pronto el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gritos.

—¡Es encantador, profesor Neville!

—¡El profesor Longbottom es súper sexy!

—¡Ni siquiera sé lo que enseña, pero está guapísimo!

De esos gritos de pronto empezaron a sonar con el nombre de otro profesor.

—¡No es cierto! ¡El más guapo es el profesor Potter!

—¡Sí, Harry Potter puede enseñarme lo que quiera!

—¡No! ¡ _Yo_ le enseñaré lo que quiera!

—¡Te he amado desde hace siglos, Harry! ¡Por favor ya hazme caso!—eso último fue de la profesora Weasley.

Para ese momento las risas en el comedor era solo superadas por los gritos de la directora McGonagall —¡Cuando encuentre al responsable de esta broma, pagará muy caro!

Sonreí mientras comía mi avena. En la mesa de Hufflepuff vi a Ted susurrarle algo a Francis, y luego mi hermano me miró entre carcajadas, alzando los pulgares.

En la noche me quedé esperando en uno de los corredores más alejados, leyendo un libro para no aburrirme. Finalmente escuché los pasos armoniosos y la voz ronca del profesor Potter.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Intenté no verme tan satisfecha al responder —Un poco de veritserum direccionado con amortentia número uno. Las alumnas que tuvieran un enamoramiento por algún maestro, lo harían público. Aunque, honestamente, nunca esperé escuchar a esa Slytherin declarar su amor eterno por el profesor Flitwick. Fue hilarante.

El profesor Potter se deslizó en la pared, sentándose junto a mí —Sumaría puntos a Gryffindor por tan excelente poción, pero ya que la vertiste de forma ilegal en la bebida de todas las alumnas del colegio... ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Los elfos ayudaron cuando juré no insistir en que deberían pedir prima vacacional.

Sonrió —¿Estás insatisfecha con el trato de los elfos?

—No tanto, por lo menos les pagan. Por cierto, profesor Potter, gracias por el collar, pero mi madre me enseñó que está mal recibir regalos tan costosos.

Me saqué el collar y se lo ofrecí.

—¿Por fin resolviste que soy el último de la línea Peverell?

—Hoy hace muchas preguntas —dije divertida—. No debería verse tan sorprendido. Yo no me rindo hasta que resuelvo un misterio.

—Lo lamento, es que creí que tu enamoramiento por el profesor Longbottom te iba a distraer hasta el siguiente curso.

Me lo dijo en un tono completamente bromista, pero igual me hizo sonrojar.

—Como ve, el amor no me detiene.

—Eso parece...

Bajé el rostro antes de decir —Fue una tontería declarar mis sentimientos al profesor Longbottom. Me siento muy avergonzada.

—Neville no te piensa juzgar, Hermione, si eso temes.

—Creo que temo más esto del enamoramiento. A mí no me había pasado. Incluso Abbie tiene este pequeño gusto por Ted. Oh, no le vaya a decir eso a su ahijado, por favor.

—Lo prometo —dijo sonriente.

—Pero a mí no me había pasado. Creí que era inmune a esa tediosa necesidad adolescente de fijarse en alguien más. Me pensé más madura.

—Bueno, el corazón es difícil de controlar. Cuando yo estaba en cuarto grado me fijé en una alumna mayor, Ravenclaw. No podía ni mantener el jugo en mi boca si ella me volteaba a ver. Me duró un par de meses, luego lo superé.

—Espero superar al profesor Neville.

—Yo también.

Lo miré apenada —Sé que soy su alumna. Tampoco me hice _ideas_.

—Me da gusto.

Volví a ofrecerle el collar —Ya le dije que no puedo recibirlo. Sé que es muy valioso.

—Entonces tómalo prestado. No puedo protegerte todo el tiempo, de alguna manera te inventarás una nueva aventura que pondrá tu vida en peligro. Por lo menos con ese collar tendrás la ventaja de prepararte en caso de ataque.

—¿Por qué no mejor se lo da a Ted? Es su ahijado. Y sabe que él me acompañará a cualquier locura que se me ocurra.

Me miró incrédulo —Con esa actitud realmente espero que te cuides más...

—Lo lamento.

Soltó un suspiro —No puedo dárselo a Ted. El collar solo funciona en una bruja.

—No me siento cómoda aceptándolo. Ni siquiera prestado.

—Entonces recíbelo por Ted. Si él te acompañará a cualquiera de tus locuras, así podrás ganar segundos para protegerlo por mí.

Cerré la mano donde tenía el collar —Me siento ligeramente chantajeada.

—Solo quiero mantener a mi familia a salvo.

—Por supuesto, Ted es su familia.

Sonrió triste —A eso me refería... Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que yo soy el último Peverell?

—El profesor Longbottom me dio la idea. Por alguna razón cuando pensé en usted y en los Peverell no me costó trabajo relacionar el árbol genealógico. Los Potter también son una vieja familia mágica. Sólo tuve que revisar su biografía no autorizada, donde viene la lista de todos sus antepasados, profesor.

Giró los ojos —Esa biografía es basura.

—Eso supuse. Usted no me parece la clase de personas que aceparía tener un libro sobre su vida.

—Gracias.

Me levanté, cansada —Me iré a dormir ahora.

—Una pregunta más, ¿cómo sabías que te encontraría aquí?

Saqué mi varita, apuntándolo. Él me miró cuidadoso.

—Usted posee la forma de saber dónde me encuentro dentro del castillo en todo momento. No sé cómo lo hace. Sospecho de un mapa o un encantamiento tipo brújula. Lo que sea, lo descubriré.

—¿Un mapa? —sonrió confiado— Eso sería conveniente...

—No me subestime. Una vez que empiezo con algo, no me detengo hasta terminarlo. Buenas noches, profesor.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

Al caminar lejos de él terminé de recitar mentalmente el hechizo que inicié cuando lo apunté con mi varita. Ahora yo también sabría dónde se encuentra en todo momento el profesor Potter. Si él podía hacer eso conmigo, lo justo era que funcionara igual en sentido inverso.

Antes de salir de vacaciones invernales el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se celebró. Mi equipo estaba arrasando con los puntos, aprovechando que éramos más ligeras que los brutos que eligieron para defender los aros de las serpientes. El problema era que Emma, la buscadora de Gryffindor, no se podía quitar de encima a su contraparte. Jeremy Thomas era el capitán de Slytherin y buscador, medía casi dos metros de alto y yo estaba segura de que consumía alguna poción ilegal para incrementar sus músculos.

Pasé la Quaffle, girando para evadir a uno de los bateadores. El Quidditch me seguía pareciendo un poco bruto, pero no planeaba abandonar a mi equipo. Además el profesor Potter gritaba mi apellido cada vez que yo apuntaba, así que bien valía la pena.

Nuestra guardiana, Carly, parecía una profesional dando vueltas de cabeza entre los aros, parando cualquier intento de las serpientes. Desde mi posición alcancé a ver que Jeremy Thomas estaba dispuesto a tomar en sus manos ese problema, porque se lanzó como una gorda y horrible bala de cañón hacia Carly. Aceleré a tope, agradeciendo que la escoba de Teddy era la más rápida del mercado, y me crucé entre Carly y Jeremy. El impacto me sacó el aire y me tiró de la escoba.

Grité aterrada, sin la escoba entre las piernas me sentía igual que cuando soltaba las riendas de Cocoa, la realidad y el vacío debajo de mí se volvían demasiado para soportar. Escuché los gritos de los alumnos, y por Merlín que las voces de Michael y Francis fueron más elevadas que el resto. De pronto una burbuja de aire me atrapó, haciéndome flotar con suavidad hasta el pasto. No tuve que voltear a ver al profesor Potter, podía reconocer su magia rodeándome con calidez. Al pisar el suelo, suspiré aliviada.

La profesora Weasley pitó el silbato, y todos (o por lo menos yo) esperamos a que amonestara a Jeremy. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

—¡Berkley, estás fuera!

El alarido de mis compañeras de equipo, ya junto a mí, fue tan duro que casi tiran a la profesora Weasley a puro grito. Alrededor, en las tribunas, los alumnos opinaban igual.

Enriqueta se adelantó —Hey, mi chica le salvó la vida a Carly. Si ella hubiera recibido de cabeza ese golpe, ahora estaría en la enfermería.

Me toqué las costillas, pensando que tal vez yo debería ir a la enfermería.

Carly me ayudó a mantenerme de pie —Muchas gracias, Herm. Fuiste tan valiente. No sé qué decir o cómo pagártelo.

Sonreí adolorida —Me gusta el chocolate...

Carly besó mi frente —Te daré el más grande que encuentre en Honeydukes.

Enriqueta seguía discutiendo con la profesora Weasley cuando los profesores Potter y Vector llegaron con nosotros. Cada uno a defender a su Casa.

El profesor Potter miró un segundo mis manos en mis costillas, y se giró furioso hacia la referí —¿Qué rayos te pasa? Obviamente está lastimada. No fue su culpa.

Jeremy Thomas iba a replicar, pero la mirada verde a punto de reventar del salvador del mundo mágico casi lo hizo desmayarse ahí mismo.

La discusión continuó con más ímpetu porque la profesora Weasley se negó a cambiar su sentencia. Me mostró un banderín rojo: expulsada.

Mis compañeras se volvieron locas, reclamando sin parar en mi nombre. De pronto sentí los brazos de Michael abrazarme.

—Sigues completa.

—No es nada...

Francis, igual de pálido que Mike, soltó — _¿Nada?_ Casi mueres por la caída. Mierda, creí que me iba a dar algo en el corazón.

Sonreí burlona —Son tan sensibles y tiernos...

El grito del profesor Potter atrajo nuestra atención —¡Berkley! Lleva a tu hermana a la enfermería _ya._

Mis hermanos no preguntaron a cuál de los dos se refería. De inmediato me condujeron hacia la salida del campo. Ahí nos esperaban Ted y Abbie.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No te voy a volver a prestar la escoba si piensas usarla para morir!

Giré los ojos por lo exagerado que era Teddy, su cabello estaba negro. Solo le respondí a Abbie —Me duelen las costillas.

—Te acompañaremos a la enfermería.

Sin embargo, las costillas dejaron de ser mi mayor preocupación cuando sentí el sospechoso dolor en la cabeza.

—¡No! Esperen —me detuve, concentrándome en el dolor. Necesitaba más información, tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad. Elevé mi magia.

—¿Hermione, qué haces? —escuché, lejana, la voz de Michael.

Seguí presionando mi magia en la cabeza, aumentando la terrible punzada.

—¿Hermione? —dijo Francis a lo lejos.

—¿Hermione? —esa voz no la reconocí.

Abrí los ojos. Frente a mí estaba una mujer rubia, de ojos grises. Vestía ropa muggle.

—¿Quién eres? ¿dónde estamos? —pregunté girándome. Parecía una casa como la de Abbie, llena de electrodomésticos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que quién soy? ¿Te sientes mal, cariño?

Puso una mano en mi frente. Su tacto era tibio y dulce, lleno de cariño.

—Estás ardiendo. Llamaré a tu padre para que nos alcance en el doctor. Ponte un suéter.

Asentí, confundida —Sí, señora, por favor llame a mi papá.

Alzó una linda ceja rubia —¿ _Señora_? Esto es grave —corrió hacia el teléfono, jalando el disco con los números a toda velocidad—. ¿Richard? Es Hermione... Está muy mal. Ni siquiera me reconoce... Apúrate.

Colgó y me tomó de los hombros —Vamos al carro.

—¿Quién es Richard? ¿No iba a llamar a mi papá?

Abrió la puerta de la casa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas —Richard es tu papá, cariño. Tranquila, en cuanto te bajemos esa fiebre...

Me frené —Disculpe, no sé quién es Richard. Mi papá es Francis Berkley.

—No, pero no importa. Estás enferma. Vamos al auto.

Quité sus manos de mis hombros, a pesar de que esa acción me provocó dolor —¡No! No sé quién es usted, ni Richard ni dónde estoy. No iré a ningún lado, ¿me escuchó?

La rubia encogió sus manos en su pecho, como si la hubiera golpeado con mis palabras. En ese momento todo se volvió negro.

 **Notas:** Cuando leyeron el título del capítulo, ¿quien creyó que se refería al profesor Potter en vez de a Neville? En lo personal me la pasé muy divertida con ese pequeño _crush_ que Hermione sintió. Ya sabrán la perspectiva de Harry y Neville al respecto. Me parece que uno de los puntos más importantes del capítulo es la narración de cómo fue que Hermione nació. Hay varias pistas ahí que luego serán explicadas, y que la propia Hermione irá revelando con el tiempo. Intenté que fuera simbólico que nuestra castaña naciera en un lugar donde habitan las nutrias, por su _Patronus,_ y también será importante para su relación con Harry. Varias personas en sus reviews me dijeron que temían que los Berkley hubieran perdido a su verdadera hija por Hermione, o que algo por el estilo hubiera pasado. Bueno, tal vez fue exactamente lo contrario.

Sabemos un poco más de Wyatt Lawrie, ahora vive en el condado de Glasshow, que ya se había mencionado en otro capítulo, y aceptó la ayuda de Harry. La manda una piedra de río a Hermione, quizá a modo de disculpa. Ella no está de acuerdo con su decisión, pero no hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto. Mientras, Harry se ganó un par de puntos con Hermione por ayudar a Wyatt.

Aparecieron dos personajes nuevos: Dominique, quien _ya sé_ que todavía no es su tiempo de estar en Hogwarts, por lo menos no en el canon, pero que en mi historia tendrá una relevancia próximamente y la necesito cerca de la edad de nuestros protagonistas. Y Rachel, la novia Ravenclaw de Michael, quien pasó el filtro de Hermione.

Sobre los hermanos Berkley por primera vez hubo una descripción a profundidad de su físico. Ambos rubios, aunque Francis un poco más oscuro que el dorado angelical de Mike, y de ojos azules y mieles, respectivamente. Hermione no se había preocupado en describirlos, porque hasta ese momento no vio algo distinto en ellos que mereciera ser mencionado.

La broma de Abbie al resto de las brujas de Hogwarts fue divertida. Hasta al profesor Flitwick le llovieron enamoradas. Hermione aprovechó eso para poder hablar a solas con Harry, y si notan su relación va estrechándose. De pasada le quiso devolver el collar, pero como Harry bien dijo "quiere proteger a su familia", así que no lo aceptó. Por último Hermione puso un hechizo de rastreo sobre Harry, convencida de que era lo justo, ya que él sabe dónde está ella todo el tiempo, pero quizá lo hizo con otra intención.

Ginny por fin hizo de las suyas. Como no sabemos qué está pasando con los adultos, no entendemos esta repentina reacción de la pelirroja, pero luego ya veremos por qué. Hermione sufrió un ligero accidente, y luego cayó en un recuerdo de su vida pasada.

Muchos están preguntándose cómo será cuando Granger y Berkley se unan. Bueno, la verdad no será tan sencillo, ni habrá una mezcla perfecta al final.

Gracias por los reviews, las teorías y los fragmentos de vida que me comparten. No crean, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que no leo sus comentarios o que por ser tantos a veces dejo pasar algunos. Cada uno lo llevo en mi corazón. Y si no respondo a una pregunta directa que hayan hecho, probablemente es para ahorrarles el _spoiler_ , porque muchos de ustedes están muy cerca de la verdad del fic.

Saludos,

Less.


	7. Potter Patronus

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

"Potter Patronus"

Cocoa echaba vaho con cada pendiente que conquistaba. La nieve bajo nosotras soltaba un dulce sonido quebradizo, producto de los cascos de mi yegua al entrar en su fría textura. Los pinos que rodeaban el desastroso camino río arriba brillaban por el sol invernal, como gigantescas estalagmitas. Era uno de los peores diciembres que St. Otterpot había enfrentado en décadas. La temperatura ni siquiera podía ser controlada con magia, y los hogares estaban terminando con las reservas de leña seca. A pesar de que mis padres me prohibieron cabalgar, argumentando que moriría de hipotermia, salí desde el alba para llegar a la reserva de nutrias que estaba casi en el pico del monte.

Necesitaba llegar al lugar donde nací.

Acaricié el cuello de Cocoa, susurrando palabras de aliento. Empujé mi magia hacia sus cascos, ayudándola a mantener su temperatura y la velocidad que necesitábamos para alcanzar la reserva antes de que la tormenta cayera. Los copos que llovían eran soportables hasta ese momento, pero en un par de horas evitarían que pudiéramos ver qué había a un metro de distancia.

El viento congelado silbaba en mis oídos, como persecuciones de la naturaleza contra mi cerebro. Olvidé mis orejeras en la granja, y me arrepentía profundamente. Seguí apretando las correas, respirando por la nariz para mantener calor corporal. Ya casi llegábamos.

—Un poco más, hermosa. Confío en ti.

Cocoa relinchó, ejerciendo mayor fuerza en la última subida. Un par de minutos después distinguí la barrera que hicieron las nutrias sobre el río, entre la cascada y la desviación más delgada que creaba el riachuelo de St. Otterpot. La madriguera estaba hecha de ramas y hojas secas. No parecía estar ocupada, pero yo sabía mejor. Las nutrias estaban dormidas dentro de su guarida, abrazándose entre todas para crear calor.

Desmonté con agilidad, mis botas se hundieron en la nieve. No estaba segura de qué podría encontrar aquí que me hiciera sentir más tranquila después de la horrible alucinación que tuve en Hogwarts. De alguna manera el frío consiguió relajar mi estómago, deteniendo el asco que nació en mi alma desde que desperté tras el partido de Quidditch. Caminé hacia la cascada. La caída del agua, suspendida como una pintura, parecía un manojo de navajas de hielo. Puse mis manos en ella, empapando mis guantes.

La magia de St. Otterpot era muy ligera, ridícula en comparación con otros pueblos mágicos como Hogsmeade, aun así podía rastrearse si hacías el ejercicio adecuado. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, elevando mi magia para que se encontrara con la del agua.

La naturaleza posee una forma propia de comunicarse con los magos y brujas. Eso fue algo que me enseñó la señora Grimes. Nunca lo había intentado, pero confiaba en las palabras de esa bruja que me adoptó como su nieta.

El viento rebanaba mis mejillas, dificultando mi trance. Subí de nuevo mi magia. En mi mente sólo repetía una pregunta: _¿por qué estoy viva?_

Sabía la implicación existencialista que enmarcaba esa pregunta. No buscaba respuestas divinas, solo quería que el río me explicara por qué tras nacer muerta se me fue entregada una segunda oportunidad. La historia de mi nacimiento ahora parecía un reto intelectual. Una señal de que mi presencia aquí no estaba planeada. ¿Tal vez era mi destino crecer con esa otra familia que aluciné? ¿Tener un padre llamado Richard en vez de Francis? Una vida muggle.

 _¿Por qué estoy viva?_

Coca relinchó asustada, arrancándome de mis cavilaciones. Me giré de inmediato, sacando la varita.

Un oso pardo estaba en la línea del bosque, sus ojos amarillos sobre mí. Desde la distancia le calculé una proporción aterradora. Si me atacaba sería imposible sobrevivir.

Caminé lentamente hacia Cocoa sin dejar de apuntar al oso con mi varita. Entonces escuché dos suaves rugidos, y tres cachorros giraron entre las ramas, jugando cerca de su madre.

Los ositos llenaron su pelaje de nieve, ignorantes del mundo que los rodeaba.

—Son tan pequeños —susurré conmovida. Imaginé cuántas veces mi madre cuidó de Michael, Francis y yo cuando éramos niños. Esa era mi familia. Los Berkley. Era absurdo seguir pensando en la mujer rubia diciendo que un tal Richard era mi padre. Era absurdo sentirme tan confundida.

—Soy Hermione Marie Berkley —repetí con toda la firmeza que pude juntar—. Mis padres son Marie y Francis Berkley. Tengo dos hermanos mayores. Vivo en St. Otterpot. Soy una bruja.

Por alguna razón nada de lo que dije me causó tranquilidad. Mi boca sabía amarga, como si estuviera cansada de repetir una mentira. Lo único cierto era lo último: soy una bruja.

La ventisca empeoró horriblemente. Uno de los pinos más jóvenes cayó sobre el riachuelo, quebrando el hielo. Miré a una nutria asomarse para asegurar que la madriguera se pudiera mantener. Lancé un hechizo a la guarida, ayudando a que sobreviviera el invierno.

—Sé que la respuesta está aquí. Volveré una y otra vez hasta que la consiga.

Monté a Cocoa, echando un último vistazo a la cascada.

El camino de regreso al pueblo fue más lento. Tuve que ser en exceso cuidadosa de que Cocoa no resbalara por las piedras húmedas. La nieve dificultaba nuestra visibilidad. Cuando alcancé a distinguir las pequeñas luces doradas del pueblo sonreí. Llegamos antes de que la tormenta nos tragara.

En la granja mamá ya tenía el sermón preparado. No había puesto los dos pies adentro y ya estaba escuchando la cantaleta sobre mi falta absoluta de responsabilidad, madurez y autocontrol.

—¡Pudiste morir! ¿No ves qué fuerte está el viento? Por Merlín, Hermione, esperaba más de ti.

No quise explicarle la necesidad intrínseca que me llevó río arriba. No quería hablar con nadie sobre mi alucinación. Sobre la mujer rubia y el hombre llamado Richard. Mi silencio puso en precaución a mamá, alertándola de que algo estaba sucediendo fuera de su conocimiento. Quiso interrogarme de forma sutil, como cuando era más niña y le soltaba exactamente qué pasaba por mi corazón. Esta vez no funcionó. Me marché a mi habitación, donde permanecí horas abrazando a mi gato, sintiendo su ronroneo en mi pecho como un bálsamo. Mi gato tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir yo. Aunque no sé bien qué significa eso. Últimamente pienso y siento cosas que son imposibles de explicar.

La Navidad fue extraña. Mis hermanos sabían que algo ocurría conmigo y no consiguieron animarme. Las tardes se volvieron imposibles de disfrutar en las colinas, ya que la tormenta seguía aumentando con cada hora. Recibimos en la casa a la señora Grimes, quien temía morir sola en su enorme cabaña. Pasé con ella mucho tiempo, compartiendo los libros que afortunadamente trajo. Cerca del Año Nuevo Ted me llamó a través de la red Flu, preocupado porque no había respondido sus cartas. Le expliqué que probablemente sus lechuzas no consiguieron cruzar la tormenta.

Francis, Michael y yo terminamos compartiendo cama para luchar contra el frío. Lo que hubiera sido sencillo hace un par de años se convirtió en una prueba de equilibrio y paciencia, porque apenas cabíamos los tres en la cama. Yo quedé en medio de ambos, completamente relajada por el calor de las cobijas y el aroma de mis hermanos. Mi gato estaba dormido sobre nuestras piernas. Por primera vez desde que regresé de Hogwarts me sentí feliz.

De pronto escuché el susurro de Michael —Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Lo miré desde mi bulto de cobijas. La oscuridad no me dejaba ver los lindos ojos mieles de mi hermano, pero escuchaba su corazón pegado a mi brazo. En la ventana se rompían los copos de nieve que eran lanzados con brutalidad por la ventisca.

—Lo sé —dije no muy convencida.

Michael suspiró —Lo digo en serio. Me da miedo que al crecer nos alejemos.

Yo compartía ese temor —¿Qué vas a hacer al salir de Hogwarts, Mike?

—Supongo que regresar a la granja. Es mi trabajo como el hijo mayor heredar el oficio de nuestro padre.

Intenté no sonar tan brusca al responder —¿No te interesa una vida lejos del pueblo?

Tardó un poco en hablar —Imagínate cómo se pondría papá... Primero fui Ravenclaw en vez de Hufflepuff, luego no quiero heredar el oficio. Lo siguiente que pensará papá es que me quiero convertir en un mago oscuro.

Sonreí —No te preocupes por papá, Mike. Es tu vida.

—¿Tú ya sabes qué quieres hacer tras graduarte?

Me mordí el labio inferior, analizando mis posibilidades —Mi problema es que soy demasiado buena en todo.

La voz adormilada de Francis se escuchó —Presumida...

Giré los ojos —Es la verdad.

Francis se volteó con cuidado para no caerse, dándonos la cara —Yo tampoco quiero quedarme en St. Otterpot... Quiero ser astronauta.

Michael empezó a reírse. Yo lo miré incrédula —¿ _Astronauta_? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Nos miró ofendido —Quiero conocer el espacio exterior. Ver las estrellas. Comprobar cómo se siente la magia allá arriba. ¿Y si hay una fuerza espacial? ¿Y si la magia sólo funciona en la tierra? ¿Y si es del universo de donde viene la magia?

Mike cortó su risa —Por Merlín, hablas en serio...

Apreté las cobijas, emocionada —Francis, tus preguntas son increíbles. ¿Imaginas cuánto cambiaría nuestro uso de la magia si respondes una de esas preguntas? La vida de los magos nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Francis sonrió orgulloso —Por lo menos ya cuento con tu apoyo.

Michael casi me aplastó para darle un golpe a Francis —¡También con el mío! ¿Desde cuando pensaste en ser astronauta?

—Abbie me habló de ellos hace un año. Cuando regresamos a Hogwarts me trajo un par de revistas que abordaban el tema.

Alcé las cejas —¿Abbie? ¿Mi Abbie?

Francis bufó —No te voy a quitar a tu mejor amiga. Solo me pasó información interesante.

Me sonrojé —Cierto, no quise sonar así.

Seguimos hablando de eso toda la noche. La pasión de Francis sobre sus planes para el futuro me hicieron olvidar la extraña pérdida de identidad que sufrí. Para cuando amaneció ya estaba riendo como siempre, jugando con mis hermanos.

Mamá y papá se vieron más tranquilos al notar mi cambio de humor. Le pedí una disculpa a mamá por no haber querido hablar con ella antes, pero igual no le conté sobre la alucinación. Presentí que lo único que conseguiría con eso sería alterar a mis padres, así que primero investigaré más al respecto.

Regresamos a Hogwarts sólo para descubrir que el mal clima también había afectado al castillo. Ted tuvo la grandiosa idea de utilizar mi habilidad para crear llamas eternas y ganar algo de dinero. Conseguimos todos los frascos de cristal vacíos que pudimos y los llenamos de flamas eternas. Los alumnos podían adquirirlos por un galeón. Para finales de enero ya tenía una pequeña fortuna, la cual invertí en el ahorro de la escoba nueva de la familia. Era gracioso ver a tantas personas andar con los frascos entre las manos, calentándose.

Recibí una carta de George Weasley, dueño de la tienda Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes en el callejón Diagon. ¡Quería comprarme la idea de los frascos por cincuenta galeones! Casi me desmayo al ver la cantidad. Le respondí que sí, y quedamos de vernos el siguiente verano para formalizar el negocio.

Tras una de las tantas clases con el profesor Potter, le conté sobre ese acontecimiento.

—Crear llamas eternas es un don poco común, Hermione. Dudo que George lo pueda aprender para su tienda. Quizá deberías negociar un mayor capital sobre la patente o por lo menos una comisión por cada frasco.

Me recargué en su escritorio, acariciando a Polly —¿Me está ayudando a que le cobre más a un amigo suyo, profesor?

Me sonrió tranquilo —George tiene bastante dinero, no le causará molestia.

—Bueno, así podría comprar una escoba para Francis y una para mí... Por cierto, profesor, ¿se unirá al club de duelo que está montando el profesor Longbottom? Cualquiera pensaría que esa tarea se le ocurriría a usted, no a él.

Se acomodó mejor en su silla —Prefiero evitar ese tipo de encuentros. La última vez que se hizo un club de duelo, ningún alumno quiso luchar contra mí.

—Oh, vamos, será divertido si asiste por lo menos a la inauguración...

Le eché la mirada más tierna que tenía. Comenzaba a tener la suficiente confianza con él para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Se habían vuelto costumbre nuestras conversaciones después de sus clases, y a veces yo lo buscaba con el hechizo que le coloqué, sorprendiéndolo en los pasillos para preguntarle cualquier cosa de las tareas y la escuela. Me gustaba cómo sus ojos verdes parecían brillar divertidos al escucharme.

Se aclaró la garganta, jugando con su varita —Está bien. Pero no abuses de esa mirada, Hermione. No te dejaré más tareas extras...

Comencé a reír. Supongo que no era normal que el castigo a un alumno fuera no dejarle tarea. Me despedí del profesor muy feliz por la idea de verlo en combate.

Un par de días después el club de duelo se inauguró. Había alumnos de todas las edades y Casas. Tendríamos que pasar varias pruebas para que nos colocaran en uno de los cinco niveles, de neófito a avanzado: Kneazle, Hipogrifo, Centauro, Mantícora o Dragón. Cada nivel tenía un color y escudo, de modo que si pertenecías, por ejemplo, al nivel a Centauro, tenías que usar una cinta color canela en tu brazo izquierdo. Los profesores Longbottom y Flitwick llevaban cintas doradas al representar los máximos estándares de duelo: el fénix.

Las pruebas fueron muy divertidas. Empezaron con circuitos de obstáculos, luego con pequeños contra hechizos para avanzar a la siguiente prueba, después fueron retos de agilidad física y mental, identificación de maldiciones, velocidad de reacción y al final, los que consiguieron cruzar todas las pruebas, enfrentaban un maniquí encantado para atacar.

Robbie, John y Abbie quedaron en nivel Centauro. Victoire, en Hipogrifo. Ted, junto con mis hermanos, entró apenas en Mantícora. Yo, naturalmente, llegué a Dragón.

De mi nivel yo era la menor, el resto eran de sexto y séptimo grado. Me felicitaron por la forma en cómo desarmé al maniquí. Victoire corrió a abrazarme, siempre rebosante de felicidad por otros. Aproveché para decirle que fuera a felicitar de la misma manera a Ted.

Mi mejor amigo cambió a color escarlata cuando la pequeña rubia lo abrazó, causando que mis hermanos se burlaran de él.

En general el ambiente era de gusto. Incluso los alumnos que no pasaron de la primera prueba pudieron ser espectadores de cómo el resto continuaba superando las siguientes. Para cuando el subdirector Flitwick pidió orden, era obvio que el club sería un éxito.

—Cerraremos la inauguración del club con un duelo voluntario contra nuestro estimado profesor Potter.

Los alumnos aplaudieron histéricos, igual que cada vez que mi Jefe de Casa era presentado. No pude evitar sentirme especial cuando vi al profesor Potter subir a la tarima. Él estaba ahí porque yo se lo pedí.

Sin embargo, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Tal cual me dijo el profesor Potter, ningún alumno se quiso animar a pelear contra él. El profesor Neville alentó a los Hufflepuff, ya que era su nuevo Jefe de Casa, pero no consiguió algo. A lo lejos escuché que alguien le dijo a Ted que subiera. Mi mejor amigo soltó una carcajada, negándose a esa masacre.

Decidida a no dejar que el profesor Potter se sintiera nuevamente rechazado, di un paso al frente.

—¡Yo lo haré!

Los alumnos aplaudieron enajenados. De pronto sentí que alguien me levantó en sus hombros, como una campeona, y me colocaron en la tarima.

—¡Berkley, Berkley, Berkley! —gritaban para darme valor.

El profesor Potter se me acercó lo suficiente para que nadie lo escuchara decir —Hermione, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres...

—¡Sí, quiero! —repliqué orgullosa— Además necesito probar una teoría sobre mi varita, profesor, y usted es el ideal para hacerlo.

Sus ojos verdes miraron con horror mi varita —Ah, _claro_ , cómo pude olvidar tu varita...

Ya no se veía tan tranquilo, lo cual me hizo sospechar.

Yo estaba extasiada. Según la información que junté sobre la varita de saúco era que jamás podría ser vencida en un duelo directo. Es decir, bien podría estar a punto de patear el trasero de mi profesor favorito.

Mis hermanos, Ted y Abbie lograron hacerse lugar en la cabecera de la tarima donde me encontraba. Animados me desearon suerte.

—Una sola chispa, hermana —dijo Francis—. Con que pongas una chispa de magia en el profesor Potter te volverás legendaria en Hogwarts. Joder, te volverás legendaria en el mundo mágico.

Asentí —Lo lograré.

El profesor Longbottom tenía la sonrisa más grande que le había visto cuando dio el conteo para el duelo. Parecía estar disfrutando de forma personal ese momento.

—¡El primero en desarmar o el último que permanezca en la plataforma será el ganador! ¡Comiencen!

"No va a desarmarme" pensé confiada. Lo que menos quería el profesor Potter era terminar el duelo en segundos, confirmando el miedo que el resto los alumnos tenían de enfrentarlo. Me concentré en sus ojos verdes, intentando leer su plan.

Los gritos de los alumnos eran tan elevados que parecíamos estar en el campo de Quidditch. Sentía el corazón brincar en mi pecho. Me lamí los labios, nerviosa.

El profesor empezó a mover su boca. "Es un _petrificus_ _totalus_ " pensé enseguida.

—¡ _Reinforte_! —grité rompiendo el hechizo a la mitad de la plataforma. El profesor me miró sorprendido.

Durante un segundo hubo silencio absoluto en el salón. Luego los gritos reiniciaron con mayor fuerza.

—¡Berkley, Berkley, Berkley!

No sé cómo adiviné el tipo de hechizo que iba a hacer el profesor Potter, pero me mantuve concentrada para el siguiente. El profesor cambió ligeramente su postura, mostrándome que estaba a la defensiva.

"Quiere que lo ataque de frente. Lo que sea que está planeando, no lo permitiré"

Moví la varita hacia el techo, susurrando el hechizo adecuado. El extremo de la plataforma donde el profesor estaba parado se volvió gelatina. Apenas pudo brincar para no caer resbalando. Creí que lo tenía, pero el profesor se giró con gracia y naturalidad, enviando un pequeño rayo hacia mí.

Me eché al piso para evadir el hechizo. Algo se activó dentro de mi cuerpo, un instinto de supervivencia.

—¡ _Bombarda_!

El profesor alzó un escudo, deshaciendo mi magia. Pude ver el temblor en sus sienes. Le había costado trabajo bloquear mi ataque.

Sin pensar me levanté corriendo hacia él —¡ _Reducto_! ¡ _Accio_ zapatos negros!

La explosión se desvió por la magia del profesor. Sus zapatos lo impulsaron hacia adelante. Movió su varita sin pronunciar palabra, creando una barda de poder entre nosotros.

Los alumnos estaban histéricos, pero yo escuchaba sus voces muy lejanas.

Estiré la varita hacia el profesor. Aquí estaba la prueba —¡ _Expelliarmus_!

—¡ _Protego_!

Los rayos, rojo y plateado, se conectaron en el centro de la plataforma. Mi magia comenzó a calentar mi mano. Detrás de las chipas y fogonazos pude ver al profesor sonreír divertido. Noté que no estaba utilizando de verdad su magia. Supuse que era normal que se midiera, ya que no soy una oponente experimentada ni con grandes poderes como para que él se exigiera su máximo, pero me hirió el ego saberlo tan confiado.

Nunca había intentado hacer dos hechizos al mismo tiempo, y decidí que ese era el momento perfecto. Cualquier cosa que saliera mal podría ser controlada por el subdirector Flitwick, el profesor Longbottom e incluso por el profesor Potter. Me apoyé mejor en la tarima, concentrándome. Iba a utilizar el primer encantamiento que aprendí a hacer por mi cuenta, sin varita, y que parecía una parte fundamental de mí.

—¡ _Ignis_ _vitae_!

Del rayo rojo de mi Expelliarmus se desprendió una cadena de fuego eterno. Escuché los gritos asombrados de los alumnos. No quité la mirada de las llamas, temerosa de que se salieran de control. Este hechizo no era igual a un Incendio, ya había aprendido mi lección con ese en la Cámara de Slytherin. El Ignis vitae nacía de mi pecho, y era la unión de muchas flamas pequeñas que se encadenaban. Me sentía bastante confiada de poderlo controlar, aunque nunca lo había invocado de forma tan enorme.

El profesor Potter frunció el ceño al ver el doble hechizo. Me dirigió sus ojos verdes durante un instante, tal vez incrédulo de mi hazaña. Relajó el rostro al ver mi sonrisa.

—¡ _Ventus vitae_!

Su voz rompió mi dulce momento. No tenía idea de que existiera un hechizo parecido al de mis llamas eternas, pero con el uso del viento en su lugar. Del Protego emergió un tornado que empezó a tragarse las llamas. El choque de magia causó una explosión, y el profesor y yo salimos disparados en sentidos opuestos.

Alcancé a verlo levantar una mano, y una burbuja de aire me rodeó, evitando mi caída. Igual que en el juego de Quidditch del año pasado.

Comprendí que todo ese tiempo el profesor había utilizado exclusivamente su varita para el duelo, si él hubiera hecho magia sin varita, yo no habría tenido la más mínima oportunidad.

Al tocar el piso Michael me abrazó riendo. Francis llegó a estrellarse con nosotros, y luego Ted, Abbie y Victoire. Los alumnos brincaban a nuestro alrededor, celebrando el empate.

—¡Estuviste increíble, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! —gritaba Ted.

Lo miré contenta —¿No deberías estar del lado de tu padrino?

—Oh, vamos, Harry tiene de su lado al mundo mágico. Yo debo estar con mi mejor amiga.

Busqué al profesor Potter. Él reía algo con el profesor Longbottom, estaba sonrojado. Ya no pude hablar con él durante el resto del día, estuve con mis amigos en los jardines, aprovechando que la nieve casi se había derretido por completo. Pero cuando anocheció me escabullí lejos de la Torre de Gryffindor, siguiendo mi hechizo brújula para encontrar al profesor Potter. Quería conversar con él sobre el duelo, preguntarle si me podía enseñar el hechizo del viento, y... No sé, hablar con el profesor era divertido, de alguna manera siempre conseguía hacerme sentir tranquila y feliz. Creo que todavía estaba muy emocionada de haber empatado contra él, aunque sé que me dio muchas ventajas.

Estaba por doblar en el último pasillo para encontrarlo, cuando escuché la voz femenina de la profesora Weasley. Quedé estática, sin saber qué hacer. Desde el incidente en el partido de Quidditch había colocado a esa pelirroja en mi lista de indeseables. Fue tan obvio que los Slytherin hicieron trampa, y aún así los prefirió. No sé cuál era el problema de la profesora Weasley contra mí, ni me importa, es completamente anti profesional que se comporte así. He intentado no cruzarme con ella para evitar problemas, porque le iba a decir un par de cosas acerca de la ética que debe ostentar un profesor, y no de forma decente.

Recordé el rumor de que ella deseaba una relación amorosa con el profesor Potter. Ahora que conocía un poco más la personalidad de ambos me parecía absurdo. Él era un excelente mentor, un hombre preocupado por sus alumnos y sumamente profesional. Jamás se fijaría en ella.

Me di cuenta que seguía parada en la esquina, como si los estuviera espiando. No me gustó actuar así, pero tampoco quería regresar sin hablar con mi profesor. No por culpa de ella.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una fiesta, por Merlín.

La profesora Weasley se escuchaba enojada.

—¿Por qué crees que me interesa festejar la muerte de tantas personas? Estoy harto de que cada dos de mayo la gente actúe como si todo hubiera sido paz y amor. Estoy harto de que me agradezcan por ese día.

—Con mayor razón, Harry. Mi familia también perdió a Fred...

—Exacto. Prefiero no ver a tu madre ese día. Es doloroso.

—A Fres le hubiera gustado que lo recordáramos con fiestas. Ron y yo estamos decididos a recordarlo así, en la Madriguera, solo amigos íntimos. Por favor, ¿por mí?

—No.

—Qué bruto te has vuelto, Harry. Recuerdo al jovencito tierno y lleno de sueños del que me enamoré.

—Y yo a la jovencita dulce y valiente. No a esta versión descompuesta que ahora me muestras.

—¡Bruto! Por lo menos dime que tu negativa no tiene nada qué ver con Hermione.

Me recargué en la pared, aguantando la respiración. Me tuve que repetir que se referían a Hermione Granger, no a mí, pero igual mi corazón continuó martillando en mis oídos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la señorita Berkley en esto?

La profesora Weasley y yo gemimos de sorpresa, a unísono. Puse mis manos en la boca.

—¿ _Berkley_? Me refería a Hermione, nuestra antigua amiga, Granger. Harry, qué rayos, ¿por qué pensaste en esa niña?

—¿Por qué preguntaste si Hermione Granger tenía algo que ver?

—No ignores mi pregunta haciendo otra.

—No estoy obligado a responder cada cosita que desees.

Quedaron en silencio. Tragué seco, odiándome por seguir escuchando esa conversación. ¿Cuándo me convertí en alguien que gustaba de espiar a los demás?

—Harry... ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Susan Bones?

Cerré los ojos.

—¿Cuándo disfrutaré de un poco de intimidad en mi vida?

Su respuesta me causó incomodidad. Me giré sin escuchar algo más, yendo directo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar Victoire se me acercó curiosa.

—¿Qué tienes?

La miré confundida —¿Por qué lo dices, Vi?

Señaló mi rostro —Estás llorando.

Toqué mi cara, encontrando lágrimas. Miré sin creer mis manos húmedas. Yo no tenía ganas de llorar, ¿por qué mi cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta?

Los siguientes meses fueron tristes. La comodidad y acercamiento que había conseguido con el profesor Potter la corté de golpe. No deseaba crear un vínculo con alguien que obviamente tenía su vida y sus ocupaciones fuera de Hogwarts. Era absurdo sentirme especial para un profesor, aunque me hubiera regalo libros, un collar y cientos de conversaciones interesantes. Seguro lo hacía también con el resto de los alumnos.

Él no tardó en darse cuenta de que mi actitud cambió, pero parece que no le causó desvelo, ya que se mantuvo alejado y silencioso. Lo cual me convenció de estar haciendo lo correcto.

El siguiente partido fue contra Hufflepuff. Perdimos por diez puntos. Más tristeza.

Volqué mi atención a seguir investigando sobre mi varita. Estaba casi convencida de que era la famosa varita de la Muerte, de no ser porque el profesor Potter consiguió mantener un hechizo directo contra ella durante nuestro duelo. Eso solo podía hacerlo la Muerte misma o el dueño de la varita de saúco. Pero yo soy la dueña legítima, sé que es así porque no siento ninguna resistencia cuando hago un hechizo. Y obviamente el profesor Potter no era la Muerte. La última opción era preguntarle si podía ayudarme con ese tema, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

La siguiente semana fue mi cumpleaños. Ted y Abbie me regalaron entre los dos un pequeño telescopio mágico, que te cantaba las constelaciones. Victoire me obsequió una pulsera de platino muy delgada.

—Esto es demasiado, Vi. No puedo aceptarlo.

La rubia se encogió de hombros —Mamá me ayudó. Le conté que gracias a ti me siento muy contenta en Hogwarts y además no estoy sola en mi cumpleaños, así que me cooperó un poco.

Sonreí al deslizar la pulsera en mi muñeca —Es hermosa, gracias. Toma mi regalo.

Victoire desenvolvió una libreta muggle junto con una pluma fuente.

—¡Oh, es perfecto!

Nos abrazamos felices. Desde que Victoire había leído una página del diario muggle que Abbie luego recibía en Hogwarts se convenció de ser reportera cuando creciera. La libreta que le regalé era la clásica que usaban los periodistas.

En la noche volví a mirarme desnuda en el espejo. Ahora tenía catorce años. Mis pechos se veían un poquito más, y las piernas ya no estaban tan delgaduchas. Tal vez no sería una mujer desagradable. Lo extraño era que la forma de mi cadera y cintura no se parecía en nada a las de mamá, quien siempre se quejaba de ellas. Yo soy más estrecha, más parecida a... A la mujer rubia de mi alucinación.

—Debo estar enloqueciendo.

Otro aspecto curioso de mi apariencia era la cicatriz en forma de flama que se grabó en mi mejilla izquierda. La S alargada era de una tonalidad parecida al helado de fresa. Desde que me la hice en la Cámara de Slytherin mi mamá intentó borrarla con magia y pociones, nada funcionó. Ahora me costaba trabajo imaginarme sin ella. Se había vuelto parte de mi rostro.

Un par de semanas después Gryffindor llegó a la final contra Hufflepuff. Una hora antes del partido Enriqueta parecía un volcán. Era su último año en Hogwarts y quería cerrarlo con la Copa de Quidditch. Ya habíamos perdido contra Hufflepuff, lo cual empeoraba la situación. Apenas pudimos derrotar a Ravenclaw, así que ya era casi un milagro seguir vivos en la final, pero Enriqueta no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una derrota.

El partido fue una masacre. Dos Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor salieron lesionados. Ted entró como suplente. El marcador estaba muy cerrado, todo dependía de los buscadores. Volé para recibir la Quaffle cuando vi que Emma, nuestra buscadora, se inclinó como una flecha hacia los aros contrarios. Había visto la Snitch.

Mi atención se dirigió hacia Francis, quien estaba en posición perfecta para mandarle una Bludger. Volé hacia él, esquivando uno de los cazadores contrarios, y crucé su mirada antes de que le pegara a la Bludger. En el último momento mi hermano desvió el golpe, evitando darme y en el proceso dejando ganar a Gryffindor.

El estadio explotó en celebraciones, pero Francis se veía furioso. Voló hacia mí, gritando para hacerse escuchar.

—¡Deja de abusar de nuestra relación para joderme el partido, Hermione!

Retrocedí asustada. Él jamás me había hablado de esa manera.

Sin esperar respuesta se largó con sus compañeros. Enriqueta llegó conmigo, casi llorando de felicidad. Cuando recibimos la Copa no me sentí especialmente feliz.

Faltaban dos semanas de clases para terminar el ciclo escolar, y eso para los de tercer grado significaba una cosa: aprender a hacer un _Patronus_. Desde que el profesor Potter comenzó a dar clases en Hogwarts había conseguido que cada alumno produjera un Patronus corpóreo, algo que en el plan de estudios ni siquiera aparecía, pero que él insistía en que era completamente factible después de alcanzar los trece años de edad.

Yo no estaba emocionada. Sé la mecánica que requiere un _Patronus_ , y no estoy en el humor para lograrlo. Francis me dejó de hablar desde el partido, Michael no había querido meterse en la discusión, lo cual también me dolió, y todavía sentía un poco de malestar con el profesor Potter, cuestión que me enfurecía. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto eso?

La clase comenzó con las expectativas de mis compañeros en el cielo. Ted y yo hicimos pareja para practicar, discutiendo qué recuerdo feliz sería el mejor.

—Cuando me monté en una escoba —me dijo.

—Muy trivial. Cuando la señora Grimes me regaló a Cocoa.

—No tan bueno. Cuando aprendí a controlar el color de mi piel.

—Puede ser, pero no me convence. Cuando aprendí a montar.

—Si yo no puedo usar el de la escoba, tú no puedes usar el del caballo.

—Esto apesta...

El primero en lograrlo fue un chico de Hufflepuff. Todos me miraron sorprendidos de que por una vez yo no dominé el hechizo antes que el resto. Después de ese niño de Hufflepuff lo logró uno de Gryffindor. En cuestión de horas me encontré rodeada de animales plateados que brincaban o volaban por el salón. Parecía que con cada alumno que hacía su _Patronus_ se volvía más fácil para los demás lograrlo, ya que la cantidad de felicidad aumentaba a nuestro alrededor.

Intenté todos los recuerdos que creí cercanamente felices. No entendía por qué rayos seguía sin conseguir mi _Patronus_.

Esa clase estaba diseñada para durar cinco horas, era la última de DCAO que tendríamos en el ciclo escolar. Diez minutos antes de que terminara me rendí y me senté junto al lobo brillante que conjuró Ted. Del otro lado del salón vi celosa al cocodrilo de Abbie juguetear con una garza.

De pronto el profesor Potter se sentó del otro lado del lobo. No quise voltear a verlo. Seguro venía a ayudarme con mi Patronus, ese era el paso lógico que como mentor debía hacer, pero lo último que deseaba era ver sus ojos verdes.

Lentamente los alumnos se despidieron del profesor Potter, cada uno presumiendo su perfecto y corpóreo _Patronus_ , hasta que solo quedamos él y yo. Cuando Ted cerró la puerta del salón, su lobo desapareció.

Me levanté decidida a conquistar mi Patronus, aunque eso significara hablar con el profesor Potter. Si él podía comportarse como un mentor perfecto, yo podía ser la alumna ideal.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Lo escuché suspirar —No hay ciencia, señorita Berkley. Sólo debe elegir el recuerdo indicado.

Me dolió que utilizara mi apellido cuando ya estábamos a solas. Repliqué molesta.

—Claramente eso no ha dado resultado, esperaba una mejor lección de usted.

Se levantó, la preciosa tela de su túnica brilló bajo los candelabros.

—Si está enojada no conseguirá hacer un _Patronus_. No tiene sentido que lo intente así. Otro día será.

Lo vi caminar relajadamente hacia la puerta. Abrí la boca, incrédula de que me abandonara cuando más necesitaba aprender.

—¿Por qué me tratas así? —chisté sin pensar.

Él se detuvo. Al girarse me pareció que estaba igual de triste que yo —Creí que usted prefería un trato más... formal entre nosotros.

Me mordí el labio, deseando encontrar sentido a la situación.

El profesor respiró profundo y alzó su varita —La felicidad no viene del recuerdo. Viene de la indudable seguridad de que sentiste un profundo cariño en algún momento de tu vida. En la belleza de esa emoción se halla la clave para crear a tu protector mágico. ¿Cuál es el momento más hermoso que ha vivido, señorita Berkley?

—Hermione —corregí en un susurro.

Su boca se curvó en una dulce sonrisa —¿Cuál es el momento más hermoso que has vivido, Hermione?

—Ya lo probé todo. En serio. Hasta las cosas más pequeñas.

Apareció una silla en el centro del salón —Toma asiento y cierra los ojos. No temas. Juntos daremos con el recuerdo perfecto.

Obedecí enseguida, confiando en sus palabras. Confiando en él. Era sencillo cuando el tono que utilizaba conmigo era más cálido que el que usaba con el resto de la gente, o cuando me sonreía así. Abbie y Victoire tenían razón, esa era mi sonrisa. Quizá estaba un poco influenciada por la memoria de su mejor amiga fallecida que hacía eco en mi nombre, pero sé que también yo provocaba esa sonrisa. Tal vez era una sonrisa 50% Granger y 50% Berkley.

—Usa tu magia para navegar por tus sentimientos. Tu espíritu te guiará hacia el lugar indicado. No hace mucho se creía que la magia residía en la sangre, y que mientras más pura fuera, más poder te entregaba. Sin embargo, la magia florece del alma y la voluntad. El alma de todos los seres está abierta al universo, en sintonía con lo elevado y místico de la existencia. La voluntad, en cambio, está cerrada para la mayoría de los seres. Ella requiere un fin qué seguir para ser despertada. ¿Cuál es tu fin, Hermione? ¿Qué belleza le ofreciste a tu voluntad para que se conectara con tu alma y juntas te dieran la magia? Puede que esa respuesta no la tengas aún, es algo que cada mago y bruja debe descubrir durante su vida, pero debes tener una ligera sospecha de qué es. En esa comprensión está tu protector. Sigue a tu magia, deshaz el camino que ella traza diariamente hacia tu cuerpo, síguela por los rincones de tu alma, brinca más allá, hacia tu voluntad...

Fue como si el mundo dejara de existir. De pronto sólo estaba la voz del profesor Potter y mi respiración. Imaginé mis pies desnudos en las colinas de St. Otterpot, comenzando un camino empedrado hacia la montaña. Deseo llegar a la punta, volver a preguntarle a la cascada por qué estoy viva. Quiero encontrar cuál es mi voluntad... Pero algo me detiene. Es una mano cálida, femenina, que toma la mía para arrástrame en sentido contrario. No. Yo quiero seguir. Usé más fuerza para continuar caminando hacia la montaña, sin perder de vista el pico nevado. La mano femenina me apretó con mayor insistencia. " _No vayas allá, tu vida está aquí abajo, en St. Otterpot_ ". Me giré asustada al reconocer esa voz.

Mi voz.

Frente a mí estoy yo. El mismo cabello revuelto y esponjado, la misma nariz respingona y los labios ligeramente gruesos. Su cuerpo era un espejo del mío. Todo era Hermione Berkley excepto por la falta de la cicatriz en forma de llama en su mejilla izquierda, y por sus ojos oscuros, casi del color del chocolate. Los míos son más claros, tirando a la miel. Su expresión denotaba ansiedad. Ella estaba preocupada por mí.

A nuestro alrededor las colinas de St. Otterpot comenzaron a derrumbarse, dejando un terrible espacio vacío y negro. Ella y yo nos mantuvimos flotando, con las manos apretadas. Miré su boca moverse, pero no pude escuchar lo que dijo porque sentí una punzada en la cabeza, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer un hacha en mi cráneo.

Grité por el dolor, levantándome de la silla, regresando al mundo real.

Enseguida sentí al profesor Potter tomar mis brazos para estabilizarme. El dolor no me permitía ver. Lloré mientras mi cuerpo se retorció.

—Hermione, tranquila, respira...

Negué desesperada. El dolor era mucho.

De pronto una cascada de magia tibia me bañó completa, arrancando el dolor lejos de mi cuerpo. Gemí aliviada, apenas notando que estaba prendada de la túnica del profesor, con mi frente en su pecho. Quise apartarme, pero todavía estaba mareada. Lo miré entre lágrimas, encontrando su rostro apretado por el dolor.

—¿Usted... Usted absorbió mi dolor, profesor?

Me sonrió un poco chueco —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que dejaras de llorar.

Parpadeé sintiendo la cara caliente. Ya más tranquila me di cuenta del aroma del profesor, algo parecido a cuero suave y a cristal caliente. Como mis llamas eternas. Sentí el corazón en los oídos.

—Gracias...

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Hermione? Nunca había visto a alguien reaccionar así al buscar el origen de su magia.

Aunque no quería solté su túnica, suspirando al sentir la tela deslizarse entre mis dedos. Di dos pasos atrás. No estaba segura de qué responder. La probabilidad de que me estuviera volviendo loca era aterradora, pero ¿qué otra explicación había? Mis alucinaciones y migrañas eran muy reales.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta —¿Deseas que llame a Ted o a Abbie? Quizá con ellos puedas hablar al respecto.

Agarré valor para decir —Tengo miedo. No quiero contarle a nadie que estoy alucinando, profesor, que tal vez lentamente mi cerebro se vaya a ese mundo falso que llega con mis dolores de cabeza, y se quede allá para siempre. Al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber qué significan esos episodios, y si hay una verdad que necesito conseguir antes de perderme en este lado del mundo... ¿Tiene sentido lo que dije?

Me sonrió dulcemente —No mucho.

Solté un bufido —Así nunca voy a lograr mi _Patronus_.

—Por suerte los Dementores están bien controlados por el Ministerio. No te presiones, Hermione. Algún día tendrás el recuerdo indicado. Por ahora hay que concentrarnos en tus dolores de cabeza.

—¿Me ayudará a encontrar el sentido que tienen?

—Me temo que esa búsqueda solo puede ser resulta por ti. Yo no me puedo involucrar. Pero creo saber cómo evitarte el dolor.

Dejé caer los hombros —Supongo que es algo...

—¿Por qué estabas enojada conmigo?

Lo miré sorprendida por el cambio de tema. Al recordar cómo lo ignoré durante meses me avergoncé.

—Preferiría no decirlo...

—Entonces sí estabas enojada por algo.

Me sonrió divertido.

—No es como si realmente le hubiera importado —chisté cruzada de brazos—. Ya veo que si yo no lo busco para conversar de vez en cuando, usted no hará algo por nuestra amistad.

Casi tropecé al decir amistad. No estaba segura de si esa era la definición correcta para lo que había entre nosotros. Por Merlín, ¿hay algo entre nosotros?

Levantó las manos en señal de paz —Con el carácter que tienes, Hermione, a veces la mejor estrategia es aguardar hasta que pase la tormenta.

Fruncí el ceño —Pues, con todo respeto, su estrategia apesta.

Su carcajada me hizo nudo el estómago. Era muy varonil incluso cuando no ponía esa cara de profesor serio y educado. De hecho, creo que prefiero escucharlo reír.

—¿Quieres decir que debí buscarte para saber por qué estabas enojada conmigo?

Asentí —Es lo correcto.

—De acuerdo, entonces dime por qué te hice enojar.

Cerré la boca. Ni siquiera estaba segura.

—Usted... Usted me dio un trato muy suave durante el duelo.

Me miró sorprendido —Casi prendes fuego al salón, créeme que respondí en el mismo nivel que tú.

—Exacto. No quiero luchar contra usted en mi nivel, quiero hacerlo en su nivel.

Negó —Te llevo mucha experiencia.

—Pero mi magia es grande. Vi cómo le costó trabajo detener mi bombarda.

—¿De qué te serviría un duelo en el que terminas fuera de combate en menos de un segundo? Mi trabajo es capacitarte para que sepas defenderte de la mejor manera, no ridiculizarte frente a todos tus amigos... ¿En serio por eso estabas enojada?

—Casi.

Giró los ojos —¿Cómo puedo disculparme de algo que no sé?

Volví a sentir mi rostro caliente —¿De verdad se quiere disculpar conmigo? —asintió— Bueno, si esa es su intención, entonces lo perdono.

Alzó una ceja —¿Tan fácil?

Sonreí —Con una condición...

—Ya me la esperaba.

—Déjeme ver su _Patronus_. Durante toda la clase se negó a hacerlo. Honestamente, ¿así cómo quiere motivar a sus alumnos?

Giró la mirada —Hace muchos años que no hago un Patronus.

Noté su incomodidad, pensé en dejar el tema, pero mi curiosidad era demasiada. Había escuchado el rumor de que el _Patronus_ del profesor Potter es legendario, capaz de detener hordas de Dementores. Su forma era un misterio. Algunos decían que era un ciervo, otros que era un fénix o un un dragón.

—Prometo no contar que me lo mostró —dije como último recurso.

—Será difícil encontrar un recuerdo que me ayude ahorita.

Apreté los puños antes de decir —Puede usar un recuerdo de la mujer que ama.

" _Susan Bones_ " pensé irritada. Seguro el profesor Potter tenía cientos de recuerdos sobre esa bruja.

Lo miré levantar la varita con lentitud. Me preparé para el despliegue de magia y luz. Estar en presencia del profesor Potter cuando hacía un hechizo era siempre algo memorable. Incluso en clases conseguía hacer vibrar la madera de los pupitres y acelerar mi corazón.

Cruzó su mirada conmigo durante un segundo.

—¡ _Expecto Patronus_!

Listones blancos de magia pura explotaron desde la punta de la varita del profesor Potter. Centellas plateadas y vapor frío cubrieron el salón. La luz me cegó durante un par de segundos. Ansiosa por descubrir la magnífica bestia que era al Patronus del profesor, abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Di un paso atrás.

El profesor Potter estaba parado en medio del resplandor blanquecino, haciendo resaltar su cabello negro y los ojos verdes. Parecía un mago peligroso, con ese gesto de amargura y tanta magia oscilando a niveles asombrosos. Escondida detrás de él, como si tuviera miedo de mí, estaba una pequeña criatura platinada. No hizo falta que asomara el resto de su cuerpo, con tan solo ver su hocico bigotudo la reconocí enseguida.

Me arrodillé porque estaba demasiado sorprendida de que ese dulce animalito fuera la representación física de la felicidad del profesor Potter, y porque las nutrias tenían algo especial para mí. En una de sus reservas nací.

El _Patronus_ se deslizó entre las piernas de su creador, olisqueando el piso mientras caminaba hacia mí. Supongo que mi nueva posición la hizo confiar. ¿Cuándo un _Patronus_ era tan tímido? Ellos son guardianes. Sin importar que fueran diminutos, siempre saldrían valerosos a luchar.

Finalmente la nutria llegó hasta mis rodillas. Movió bigotes y cola, demostrando su aceptación. Alcé la mano para acariciarla, pero el profesor Potter me detuvo.

—Creo que es momento de que te retires, Hermione.

La nutria se disolvió en humo plateado.

Me levanté de golpe, nerviosa. Me sentía como si hubiera hurgado en algo muy personal del profesor.

—Gracias... Por todo. Hasta luego.

Salí corriendo del salón.

El curso terminó con Gryffindor ganando la Copa de Quidditch. Ravenclaw se quedó con la Copa de las Casas. Durante el banquete busqué la mirada del profesor Potter, para saber si estaba enojado conmigo, pero él no asistió esa noche al Gran Comedor, de nuevo había salido a una misión. Sin embargo, el profesor Longbottom me sonrió ampliamente, y noté que mi corazón seguía en su marcha normal.

—Creo que ya superé al profesor Neville —le dije a Abbie.

—Muy bien, y sólo te tomó un ciclo escolar.

Sonreí aliviada —Espero no volver a enamorarme de otro mago jamás. Es demasiado distractor.

Bajó los ojos negros —Estoy de acuerdo...

La mañana siguiente, antes de partir cada quien a su casa, nos reunimos frente al lago para discutir qué haríamos en el verano. Abbie no quería separarse mucho tiempo de sus padres, ya que por fin estaban intentando hacer una mejor relación. Ted, en cambio, lo último que deseaba era permanecer dos meses en su casa, porque su abuela planeaba una limpieza general de la vieja casona Tonks-Balck, y según Teddy "nada bueno sale de eso". Por mi parte quería cabalgar a Cocoa hasta que mi trasero no pudiera más, ir a revisar la cascada del monte de St. Otterpot y encontrar una manera de que Francis me perdonara. Además a finales de junio George Weasley me citó en el callejón Diagon para discutir sobre los frascos con llamas eternas.

Ted sonrió —Eso es. Puedes venir a mi casa la primera mitad del verano. Me ayudarás a limpiar con tu varita, así será mil veces más rápido y fácil. Luego yo te acompañaré a ver al tío George, y de ahí nos vamos juntos a St. Otterpot.

Abbie agregó —Yo los puedo alcanzar en el pueblo la última semana de vacaciones. Así mis padres no se enojarán de que los abandoné todo el verano, pero aun así estaré con ustedes un par de días.

—Suena bien —acepté—. Le pediré permiso a mis padres. Mañana les mando una lechuza para informarles qué dijeron.

Ted me tomó la mano —Por favor no tardes mucho en venir a la casa. En serio será un bodrio sin ti y sin Harry.

Asentí —Lo prometo.

Los tres nos abrazamos antes de partir en distintas direcciones. Abbie fue hacia los carruajes, Teddy de regreso al castillo, donde el profesor Longbottom lo llevaría con su abuela, y yo hacía el sendero que bajaba a Hogsmeade, donde mis hermanos ya me estaban esperando.

Por costumbre remiré el castillo para despedirme silenciosamente de él. No podía creer que hace tres años ingresé a Hogwarts. El tiempo se va deprisa.

Notas: De esas veces que actualizas el capítulo 7 y dos días después te das cuenta que soñaste haberlo actualizado. Lamento la demora. Fueron unos días agitados, y luego la página de fanfiction no me dejaba subir el archivo. Un drama!

En fin, Hermione sospecha de varias cosas: su nacimiento, la alucinación con la mujer rubia, y el miedo del profesor Potter por su varita antes del duelo. Hay que recordar que nuestra castaña tiene clases extras, ahora también un club de duelo, las clases normales y Quidditch. Lo cual no deja mucho tiempo para investigar, así que no esperen respuestas muy pronto.

Otros detalles fueron revelados en este capítulo, entre ellos que Harry está saliendo con Susan Bones. ¿De verdad pensaron que un hombre de treinta años no iba a tener una relación? Vamos, ama a Hermione, pero no es como que el tiempo a él no le esté afectado. Esto tal vez les da una idea de lo que Harry piensa sobre Hermione Berkley. Aunque tal vez los confunda más. Ya falta poco para la perspectiva de Harry, y todo será revelado, pero antes ocurrirán otras cosas fuertes entre él y Hermione. También conocimos el Patronus del profesor Potter: una nutria! Espero que eso también les aclare cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos de Harry.

Nuestros protagonistas estuvieron un rato sin hablar durante el curso escolar, cuando antes ya habían conseguido una mejor relación, pero eso ayudó a que Hermione los definiera como amigos, algo muy importante. En la misma clase descubrimos el _Patronus_ de Ted, un lobo (alguien lo vio venir?), y de Abbie, un cocodrilo!

Francis (quien desea ser astronauta!) se enojó con Hermione, Ravenclaw ganó la Copa de las Casas y se abrió el club de duelo, donde algo muy curioso sucedió: las varitas de Harry y Hermione se conectaron por un momento. ¿Cuál es su teoría, queridos lectores? Aunque no parezca, yo sigo dejando detalles para que resuelvan la trama.

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá un pelirrojo por el que andan preguntando mucho. Se encontrará con una Hermione Berkly de catorce años.

Gracias por los reviews, quiero comentarles que estoy a punto de cambiar de casa, si alguien lo ha hecho antes sabrá lo que significa: cero internet por un par de días. Pido una disculpa por adelantado en caso de que tarde un poco más en actualizar.

Saludos y abrazos,

Less.


	8. El beso

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **El beso"**

Había pasado una semana desde que volvimos de Hogwarts. Ted llevaba _ocho_ cartas, suplicando que por fin partiera a su casa, pero aún no podía hacerlo. En primer lugar, tuve que hacer espacio en mi recámara y acomodar a nuestra linda invitada: Rachel Donovan, la novia de Michael. Mamá y papá estaban extasiados con ella, no paraban de mostrarle la granja, esperanzados de que Rachel viera su futuro en el molino y las colinas de St. Otterpot. A papá ni siquiera le importó que no fuera Hufflepuff, Rachel tenía una personalidad tan dulce y animosa que era fácil quererla en poco tiempo.

La segunda razón por la que todavía no me marchaba con Ted era Francis. Mi hermano seguía enojado por su derrota en la final de Quidditch. Mike intentó hablar con él para que superara el incidente, pero Francis se negó. Mi última esperanza era que Abbie consiguiera lo que le encargué del mundo muggle y me lo mandara pronto.

Mientras esperaba el paquete de Abbie, cabalgué a Cocoa por los alrededores del pueblo. No pude ir al pico del monte donde nací porque durante mayo hubo un deslave y estaba cerrado el paso. Hablé con el señor York, el guardabosques de St. Otterpot, para saber cuánto tiempo tardarían en abrir el camino de nuevo, y me prometió que para finales del verano estaría listo.

La otra mitad de mi tiempo lo pasaba con la señora Grimes. Cada año me parecía más delgada y chiquita. Me gustaba conversar con ella sobre la gente del pueblo y los libros que cada una leyó durante el tiempo que estuvimos separadas. Esa tarde me dio su opinión sobre Rachel. Estaba segura que la Ravenclaw no se quedaría en St. Otterpot.

—Esa chiquilla es demasiado lista y guapa, sabe que la vida le puede ofrecer mucho lejos de este pequeño rincón mágico de Escocia. Me recuerda un poco a ti, Hermione.

Saqué del horno la charola llena de empanadas esponjosas —¿Cree que soy tan guapa como Rachel? Oh, señora Grimes, el cariño que me tiene es basto.

La vieja bruja me sonrió —Pon la charola en la mesa y mete el pastel de calabaza antes de que se enfríe en horno. Bien. Ahora siéntate conmigo y dime por qué crees que no eres tan hermosa como Rachel.

Me acomodé en su increíble sillón de piel, colocando mi cabeza en su hombro —Soy plana, de cabello incontrolable y chaparra.

La risa de la señora Grimes me sacó una sonrisa —Tienes lo que se conoce como un cuerpo _petite._ Y créeme, le puedes sacar muchas ventajas. Agradece que no sacaste las caderas de tu madre. En cuanto al cabello, bueno Hermione, ya te había dicho que hay pociones que te pueden ayudar.

—Me parece muy vanidoso perder tiempo en algo así —mascullé sonrojada.

—Ya. Quiero ver si el siguiente verano, cuando tengas quince años, sigues opinando igual.

Giré los ojos —¿Qué diferencia hay entre catorce y quince años?

— _Toda_. Ahora ve a mover la sopa, no quiero que se peguen las lentejas.

Al levantarme escuché la puerta de la cabaña abrirse. Era la señora Lawrie, _todavía_ vestida de negro. Al mirarme sonrió.

—Oh, Merlín. Cada vez que regresas de Hogwarts estás más linda. Ya casi eres una señorita.

La abracé sonrojada —Gracias, señora Lawrie. No había tenido oportunidad de verla, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Dejó la canasta con papas en el suelo —Dentro de lo que cabe, bien. No vas a creer quién está ayudando a mi Wyatt en el condado de Glasshow: ¡Harry Potter!

Sentí el pecho acelerarse al escuchar su nombre —Creí que el profesor Potter estaba en una misión...

La señora Lawrie agitó las manos, como quitándole importancia —A finales de mayo visitó a Wyatt. Logró convencerlo de seguir estudiando a distancia, para que presente por lo menos los TIMOS directo en el Ministerio. ¿Puedes creerlo? Jamás pensé que El Salvador del mundo mágico ayudaría a una familia tan intrascendente como nosotros.

Me agarré el cabello, trenzándolo para no mirar directo a la señora Lawrie —Es... Es un gran hombre, quiero decir, _profesor._ Un gran profesor.

La señora Grimes se aclaró la garganta —Basta de tanta cháchara. Hermione, llama a tu familia y a Rachel. La comida está por salir. Y recuérdale a Francis que no dejaré que se siente en mi mesa sin lavarse las manos.

Salí de la cabaña pensando en el profesor Potter. ¿Cuántas cosas había hecho por mí? Toqué mi pecho, donde el collar de los Peverell se mantenía tibio. Iba a la mitad del camino hacia la granja cuando vi una lechuza volar hacia mí.

—¡Abbie! —solté feliz. Corrí hacia la colina más cercana, ayudando a la lechuza a terminar antes su vuelo. La pobre ave casi se dejó caer en mis brazos, ya que la caja que traía amarrada en sus patas era muy pesada. Acaricié su plumas, indicándole hacia dónde estaba el abrevadero y los costales de semillas para las lechuzas mensajeras. Luego saqué la nota que Abbie pegó en la caja.

 _Me costó horrores conseguir algo que tuviera que ver con astronautas. Papá me ayudó en la búsqueda, así que bien podrías mandarle una docena de esas increíbles galletas que haces. No vas a creer lo que encontramos en una venta de garaje, ¡y sólo nos costó la mitad de lo que me enviaste! Deberías pulirlo con magia. Me cuentas después qué dijo Francis. Te amo, hermana, Ab._

Le iba a preparar diez docenas de galletas al señor Owen por esto. Cargué la caja y salí corriendo hacia el molino donde Francis estaba haciendo el inventario. Saludé a papá sin voltear a verlo, y continúe escaleras arriba donde estaban los engranes del molino y los sacos de semillas y verduras.

Francis ni siquiera dejó de apuntar en la libreta, solo me dio la espalda. Su camisa de algodón estaba mojada por el sudor, y los rizos rubios los traía amarrados en una pequeña coleta en la nuca. Mamá odiaba el nuevo _look_ de mi hermano, pero sabía que obligarlo a cortarse el cabello daría el efecto contrario.

—De acuerdo, Francis, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos —le dije acercándome—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Renunciar al equipo de Gryffindor? Bien. Renunciaré. ¿Hacer tus deberes en la granja por un mes? Los haré por _dos_ meses. ¿Decirle a mamá que fui yo quien rompió la campanilla de porcelana que era de la abuela Berkley? Lo haré.

Esperé a que reaccionara o me dijera algo. Francis continuó apuntando en la libreta del inventario.

Suspiré —Ya me lo temía.

Abrí la caja y saqué el enorme casco blanco. Se veía como de los años 60. Utilicé un poco de magia para sacarle el óxido y hacer que la careta volviera a brillar. La bandera estadounidense estaba casi desaparecida.

Caminé hacia mi hermano y dejé el casco en el piso frente a él. Intentó no mirar que era, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Al poner sus lindos ojos azules en el casco, brincó.

—¡No puede ser! —cogió el casco, dándole vueltas para mirarlo bien— ¿Cómo conseguiste un casco de astronauta?

Me sentí aliviada al escuchar su voz —Abbie me ayudó. Es mi forma de pedirte que _ya_ me perdones. Honestamente, hermano, era un partido de Quidditch, creo que nuestra amistad es más importante que eso. Además, ya te dije, voy a renunciar al equipo.

Me miró avergonzado —No lo hagas... Creo que sí estaba exagerando. Lo lamento.

—¿En serio? Odio que no me hables. Sin Michael o sin ti soy miserable.

Me abrazó arrepentido —La verdad yo también ya estaba muy triste de no hablar contigo. Rayos, ni siquiera me merezco este regalo. Es fabuloso. Por favor dáselo de regreso a Abbie.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Después de todo lo que ella hizo por conseguirlo? Ni hablar.

Sonrió apenado —Es lo más increíble que alguien me ha dado nunca. Voy a agradecerle cuando la vea.

—¿Entonces ya estamos bien?

—Sí... Ya puedes irte con Teddy. Sé que por mi culpa sigues aquí.

Lo miré sospechosa —¿También por eso no querías perdonarme?

Desvió los ojos, sonrojado —Es que Mike está con Rachel. Si te vas con Ted pasaré todo el verano esclavizando en el molino con papá, porque él no quiere darle ninguna tarea a Michael para que no descuide a Rachel.

Señalé los papeles del inventario —Creo que ya estás esclavizado, Francis. ¿Por qué no te vas con los gemelos? Yo volveré a inicios de julio con Ted. Puedes regresar con los gemelos en la misma fecha, y todo resuelto.

Siguió mirando su reflejo en la careta del casco —No es mala idea. Les enviaré una lechuza.

Entonces recordé algo —¡Oh, no! La señora Grimes me mandó por ustedes. La comida ya está lista. Vamos antes de que se enoje porque las empanadas se enfriaron.

Francis sonrió travieso —Espera —se agachó para llenar sus manos de tierra—. Listo, vamos.

—Honestamente...

Cuando Ted y su abuela pasaron a recogerme a la vieja estación abandonada de St. Otterpot, mi mejor amigo se tiró a mis pies y me abrazó las piernas.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Miré preocupada a la señora Andromeda —¿Supongo que la limpieza de la casa va bien?

—Lo suficiente. Todavía falta el sótano —me respondió sonriente. Luego me abrazó—. Me da gusto tenerte en mi casa, Hermione. Hoy tendremos una cena especial para ti.

La casa Tonks-Black era una mezcla perfecta de tecnología muggle y magia ancestral. Completamente de madera, dos pisos, doble agua y una chimenea. La señora Andromeda me explicó que su esposo Ted la compró con una herencia familiar cuando se casaron. Lo más bonito era la colección de fotografías que tenía en la pared de la sala, donde una niña de diversos colores de cabello sonreía en cada una. La niña de pronto era adulta y auror en otras fotos, y luego mujer enamorada y embarazada en las últimas. Nymphadora Tonks, la madre de mi mejor amigo. Junto a ella, en un solo marco, estaba Remus Lupin, cuyos ojos dorados mostraban cierto cansancio y salvajismo. Después las fotografías eran exclusivamente de Teddy. Era muy gracioso de bebé, regordete y baboso. En la mayoría era cargado por el profesor Potter, aunque me costó trabajo reconocerlo. Se veía muy joven, menos de veinte años, y parecía enfermo. Su cabello lo traía largo hasta los hombros. Era un desastre.

No me gustó esa versión inmadura y flacucha del profesor Potter. Supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada a su eterna aura de tranquilidad y su enorme cuerpo sólido y seguro. Además el cabello corto se le ve mucho mejor, resalta sus ojos verdes.

Ted me mostró su habitación. Era muy parecida a la de mis hermanos, con afiches de Quidditch y viejos juguetes rotos y abandonados en las esquinas. Su cama tenía un cobertor rosa, que me explicó era de su madre.

—Procuro tener cualquier cosa que le haya pertenecido —murmuró Teddy sonrojado—. Creo que a mamá de verdad le gustaba el rosa.

Miré enternecida a su cabello cambiar exactamente de ese color cuando terminó de hablar. Puse una mano en su hombro.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? Es un honor ser tu mejor amiga.

Se sonrojó más —¿Y ahora por qué tan cursi, Hermione?

Sonreí —No es cursi, es lo más cierto que te he dicho.

Pasó su brazo por mis hombros —También es genial ser tu mejor amigo.

—¿Para siempre?

—Apuéstalo.

Más animados decidimos bajar a cenar con la abuela Andy (como insistió en que le llamara), pero al caminar junto a una puerta sentí que algo jaló de mi magia. Me detuve asustada, apretando mi varita guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón.

La puerta junto a nosotros era amplia, igual que la de Teddy. La madera oscura parecía vibrar por el llamado sobrenatural que soportaba dentro de la habitación.

Respiré acelerada.

—¿Herm? —dijo Ted al notar que ya no caminaba junto a él.

—¿Qué hay allá adentro? —pregunté asustada.

—Es el cuarto de Harry. Me gustaría mostrártelo, tiene una colección increíble de libros y objetos mágicos que sé que te volverían loca, pero cuando Harry sale de misión lo deja cerrado con magia.

" _Eso es_ " pensé relajándome _"Un objeto debe tener puesto un hechizo de compulsión"_

Me alejé intentando bloquear ese frío llamado. No quiero problemas con magia sospechosa que el héroe nacional tiene guardada en su habitación.

La cena fue digna de un banquete de Hogwarts, lo cual me hizo extrañar a St. Otterpot. La comida en casa siempre se componía de sopa caliente, empanadas, un trozo de pan recién horneado, queso y frutas. De alguna manera muy humilde era delicioso y perfecto. Creo que no estoy acostumbrada a la vida lujosa que obviamente Teddy lleva.

Entretuvimos a la abuela Andy con nuestras aventuras en Hogwarts. Ella se mostró muy interesada en Abbie, supongo que pensó que Ted sentía algo más que amistad por ella, pero no la quise corregir.

—Mañana empezarán a limpiar el sótano —dijo la abuela Andy antes de despedirnos para dormir—. Quiero encontrar un florero de marfil que pertenecía a mi madre. Merlín sabe que pasé suficientes años aguantando malas emociones por esa mujer. Es momento de avanzar.

No pude evitar preguntarle por qué tenía sentimientos negativos por su madre. La abuela me miró triste.

—Por terribles ideologías puristas, Hermione. Ideologías que gracias a Dora, Harry, Remus y muchos otros magos que entregaron su vida ahora son un mal recuerdo.

Supuse que se refería al reinado de horror que sostuvo Lord Voldemort quince años atrás.

Ted me mostró el cuarto de invitados en el que me quedaría estas semanas. Era hermoso, de paredes durazno y grandes ventanas. Utilicé mi varita para llenar el armario con mi ropa. Estaba rendida, así que me dormí casi de inmediato.

 _Primero pensé que estaba en St. Otterpot, ya que asocié el ruido de agua corriendo con el riachuelo de mi pueblo, luego me di cuenta de que el ruido era mucho mayor, de un río salvaje y profundo. El atardecer estaba en el punto donde el cielo se vuelve naranja y morado, con pequeñas nubes arrastradas por el viento._

 _Avancé por el puente de piedra, asomándome para ver el río debajo de mí. Al llegar al punto más alto del puente encontré un tablero de ajedrez, sobre un pilar._

 _La partida no podía estar más cerrada. Faltaban piezas de ambos colores. Me entretuve en intentar ver la estrategia de cada jugador. Era obvio que las blancas utilizaban a la reina como pieza fundamental. Del otro lado, las negras, preferían a los caballos._

 _Una mano congelada me agarró el hombro, arrancándome una aterradora sensación de vacío._

Desperté gritando.

Tardé en recordar que me encontraba en la recámara de visitas de la casa Tonks-Black. La verdad es que era algo lúgubre en la noche. Al revisar la hora me di cuenta que faltaba poco para el amanecer. Estaba segura de que ya no iba a conseguir volver a dormir, así que me levanté decidida a practicar los hechizos que me dejaron de tarea.

El piso frío del cuarto me trajo de regreso la sensación de vacío. Soñé con el ajedrez. Mi obsesión con ese tema ya estaba en mi subconsciente. Lo peor es que no había forma de investigar más al respecto. ¿Cómo hacer una búsqueda sobre piezas de ajedrez aleatorias que aparecen de la nada?

Contuve el aliento al sentir _el_ llamado. De nuevo el objeto en la recámara del profesor Potter estaba jalando de mi magia. Casi podía escucharlo susurrar " _Ven, pequeña. Ven a mí_ ".

Honestamente, ¿por qué no puedo alejarme de los problemas?

Sin otra opción agarré mi varita y salí directo hacia el cuarto del profesor. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, con algunos cuadros mágicos roncando. Subí al último piso, rehaciendo el camino que Teddy me mostró temprano, hasta llegar a la puerta de madera oscura.

Según mi mejor amigo, la puerta tenía que estar sellada porque el profesor Potter siempre la dejaba así cuando se marchaba a una misión, pero se abrió por sí sola con un ligero _click_.

—Curioso...

Me metí casi de puntitas. Lo primero que me golpeó fue el delicioso aroma del profesor Potter. Cuero suave, cristal caliente, bondad y _algo_ más que no supe identificar. Parpadeé alterada por el aroma, solo para abrir la boca asombrada por el desorden que reinaba en el cuarto. Había innumerables pilas de libros que se sostenían entre ellas, objetos mágicos que vibraban o repiqueteaban como pajaritos de metal y oro, espejos, plantas, escobas, baúles, un pensadero, figurillas de cobre, archiveros y... Un frasco con una llama eterna.

Me acerqué a la delicada luz. El frasco se veía muy viejo. Estaba a punto de agarrarlo cuando sentí la compulsión de nuevo.

A mi izquierda estaba un escritorio lleno de papeles, libros y pociones. Removí algunos para buscar el origen del llamado. Encontré una cajita hexagonal de cuero negro. Pulsaba entre mis manos, como un corazón recién extraído. Con cuidado abrí el diminuto seguro.

Era una piedra negra engarzada en un aro de oro. Se veía costoso y bruto al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran agarrado cualquier piedra de río y sin tallarla ni darle forma la hubieran puesto en el aro dorado. Podía verme reflejada en la superficie negra.

Con la mano temblorosa extraje el anillo. ¿Será de compromiso? Eso significaría que el profesor Potter deseaba casarse pronto... Tal vez con Susan Bones.

Bufé. Seguro esa bruja era igual de hueca que la profesora Weasley.

Me acerqué a la llama eterna para revisar mejor el anillo. A mí no me gustaría un anillo de compromiso tan extraño y frío. El negro no me parece un buen color para sellar un matrimonio. Aunque, en realidad, nunca me había preguntado qué tipo de anillo me gustaría. Nunca había pensando en matrimonio.

¿Y si me lo pruebo? Tal vez puesto se ve distinto. Luego así pasa. No creo que el profesor Potter se enoje si uso un par de minutos el anillo que planea darle a Susan Bones. Por supuesto, _yo_ no le iba a decir que lo usé.

Estiré mi mano izquierda.

Sentí una nueva presencia aparecer en la mansión. Lo primero que pensé era que se trataba del profesor Potter, luego, más tranquila, noté que esa magia era mucho menor y delicada. ¿Quién llega de improviso y a las cuatro de la madrugada?

La presencia comenzó a subir las escaleras, corriendo.

Venía hacia mí.

Mascullé mi suerte y volví a poner la cajita con el anillo en el escritorio, echando un par de papeles encima, suplicando que el profesor Potter no fuera de esas personas que sabían perfecto cómo dejaron su desorden.

Escuché los pasos al inicio del pasillo. No podía salir de aquí sin cruzarme con esa persona.

Fui hacia la cama, planeando meterme debajo, pero ahí también había un montón de cosas que me lo impedía.

Respiré acelerada al saber que me quedaban segundos para ser atrapada. Miré hacia las esquinas, buscando un escondite. De pronto sentí algo frío llamarme. Esta vez no era el anillo. Corrí hacia dónde sentía el llamado. Era una capa platinada, de hilos traslúcidos. La cogí y me la puse encima justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Contuve un gemido. ¡Sí era de invisibilidad! Por Merlín, apenas lo había pensado antes de agarrarla. No estaba segura, pero era mi ultima esperanza. Sonreí divertida al pensar que el profesor Potter era dueño de algo tan valioso.

Mantuve mi cuerpo rígido para no llamar la atención de... La mujer que entró.

Era rubia, guapa, con el rostro redondo y pecho grande. Sus ojos cafés recorrieron la habitación. Traía el uniforme azul de Auror.

—Harry, eres un desastre —susurró enojada.

Parecía nerviosa, tal vez asustada. Revisó el papel en su mano, releyendo en voz alta las indicaciones.

—Junto a mi cama hay dos pilas de libros, luego el pensadero, un estuche de pociones y al final un baúl. El rojo, no el verde.

Ambas volteamos hacia dónde indicaba la hoja. Las pilas de libros eran casi imposibles de distinguir, y no había ningún baúl de color rojo.

—Te mataré Harry Potter.

Se puso a buscar. Yo mientras intenté pensar quién era esta mujer a quien obviamente el profesor Potter confiaba tanto para mandarla a recolectar algo de su habitación.

Con los minutos que se escurrían, la mujer rubia se ponía más nerviosa. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, tirando algunos libros.

Era obvio que el dichoso baúl rojo no estaba.

Me acerqué con mucho cuidado para ver a la Auror. ¿Y si era Susan Bones? Pero no me pude concentrar en su rostro, quedé paralizada al ver sus manos llenas de sangre, un detalle que en la oscuridad del cuarto pasé por alto al inicio.

La Auror soltó un suave sollozo —Resiste, Harry. Ya voy.

Apreté los dientes. Si la sangre era del profesor Potter, si estaba en peligro...

Un mareo me tomó por sorpresa. Era imposible. El profesor es legendario, muy poderoso y extraordinario en los duelos. Él no puede... Morir.

La Auror se dio por vencida, llorando en sus rodillas.

¿Cómo se permitía entrar en pánico en estos momentos? Honestamente.

Saqué mi varita. No me importa que me descubran aquí si consigo ayudar al profesor Potter. Utilicé dos hechizos combinados para rastrear el baúl rojo. Al ubicarlo lo jalé con otro encantamiento.

La Auror brincó cuando el baúl cayó frente a ella. Entre hipidos quitó el broche y extrajo dos bolsas de sangre.

Mis piernas dejaron de responder. Caí como piedra al piso. Esas bolsas fueron diseñadas por una Sanadora muy importante de la época, la bruja Penélope Weasley. Eran para cuando un mago o bruja caía víctima de una maldición tan potente que era imposible con magia básica detener la hemorragia. Eso significaba que el profesor Potter bien podría estar muerto en ese momento.

La Auror miró sospechosa hacia dónde caí, atraída por el ruido.

Giré desesperada los ojos —¡Ve! —chillé en un susurro— ¡Tienes que salvarlo!

Ella me miró sin realmente ubicar dónde estaba. Por fin reaccionó y asintió.

—Gracias.

Se esfumó.

Al verme sola me abracé, como si con eso pudiera ignorar el hueco en mi pecho. Esto era horrible. No podía imaginar lo que ocurriría si el profesor... Si _Harry Potter_ moría. El dolor de Teddy... La desesperanza del mudo mágico... La misteriosa misión sin resolver... Hogwarts sin su mejor profesor... _Yo_...

Detuve ese pensamiento. No estaba bien. No era correcto.

Me odié por estar en su cuarto, por casi haberme puesto el anillo. Quité la capa de invisibilidad, hastiada de mis acciones, y salí corriendo del cuarto.

La vida en Londres mágico continuó como si esa noche hubiese sido una pesadilla. Teddy notó que algo extraño me pasaba, pero no quise decirle nada al respecto. En parte por la vergüenza de haber violado la habitación de su padrino, y en parte para que no se preocupara por él. Seguimos limpiando el sótano, buscando el famoso florero de la abuela Andy.

Ted ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo para hablar de qué tan cerca estaba de dominar el cambio de color en su cabello. Yo sólo asentía sin abrir la boca. El miedo por el profesor Potter me quemaba la garganta.

Un par de días después encontramos una vieja caja de madera apolillada que parecía ideal para guardar el florero. El punto era abrirla.

Estuvimos toda la tarde intentándolo, usando cada hechizo que se nos ocurrió. Subimos a comer con la abuela Andy, comentando el descubriendo, y ella se vio muy emocionada, lo cual nos motivó a seguir intentando abrir la caja.

Las noches en la mansión eran frías. El llamado del anillo continuaba atormentando mis sueños. Cada vez dormía menos, agarrada de la cabecera para obligarme a mantener mi lugar y no ir por el anillo. Cuando conseguía dormitar mi cerebro se llenaba de imágenes del profesor Potter desangrado. La vida en la casa de mi mejor amigo no era fácil.

Faltaba poco para cumplir el tiempo que mis padres asignaron para que estuviera en casa de Ted. El sótano parecía un espejo pulido, sin una mota de polvo, pero la dichosa caja de madera seguía sellada. Como no quería marcharme sin hacer todo lo posible para que la abuela Andy consiguiera su florero, decidí usar medidas extremas.

–Voy a quemar la caja.

Teddy me miró nervioso —¿Y si se sale de control?

—No lo hará. Sé utilizar mis llamas eternas. Confía en mí.

Mi amigo sonrió, entregado a mis palabras. Si la situación fuera al revés, yo confiaría en Teddy sin problemas.

Saqué mi varita, observando con precisión la caja. Respiré profundo antes de invocar el fuego.

La madera se fue oscureciendo muy lentamente. No quería fallar e incinerar el contenido. Con los segundos, la caja empezó a agitarse, como si hubiera algo vivo dentro de ella.

—Ten cuidado —dijo mi amigo—. En este sótano cualquier cosa pudo haberse escondido.

Seguí con las llamas, sin parpadear. Los clavos se volvieron rojos por el calor. Estaba a punto de desbaratar la madera cuando algo brotó como un manto negro frente a nosotros.

Ted y yo gritamos, cayendo por el impulso de la cosa negra. Mi mejor amigo, demostrando que pudo ser un perfecto Gryffindor, se abalanzó en mi pecho para protegerme. La cosa negra mutó, convirtiéndose en la abuela Andy.

—Ted Lupin, estoy harta de cuidarte. Por tu culpa mi hija murió. Por tu culpa esta familia se rompió. Me das asco.

Sentí a Teddy temblar por esas palabras. No creí que bajo ninguna circunstancia la abuela Andy dijera algo tan terrible. Solo había una explicación.

—¡Boggart! —chisté empujando a Ted fuera de su visión. Escuché su cabeza estrellarse en el piso.

El Boggart se convirtió en Michael.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a ignorar que eres distinta a nosotros? Te _odio._

Francis tomó su lugar —Así es. Tú no eres una Berkley. No eres nuestra hermana. ¡Estamos hartos de ti! ¡Ojalá murieras!

De pronto mamá estaba frente a mí — _Ojalá hubieras permanecido muerta al nacer._

Mi cuerpo se dobló por el dolor y el miedo. No podía reaccionar. No podía defenderme. Lloré histérica mientras las caras de mi familia me seguían repudiando.

—¡Herm! —llamó Teddy consiguiendo levantarse. Me abrazó con fuerza, alejándome del Boggart. Pero la criatura nos siguió, ahora con el cuerpo del profesor Potter.

—Tú no eres mi hijo. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me has arruinado la vida? Hacerme cargo de un maldito huérfano... ¿Qué culpa estoy pagando para tener que soportarte, Ted?

Los ojos de mi mejor amigo se volvieron grises, sus lágrimas le robaron la voz.

Ahora comprendo por qué la clase de DCAO sobre Boggarts se movió a quinto curso. Esto era demasiado doloroso para un par de niños de catorce años. Por suerte en mis clases adelantadas aprendí el hechizo necesario.

Moví un poco a Ted para sacar mi varita, de alguna manera quedando ambos justo frente a la criatura mágica. Su última forma fue terrible: el profesor Potter tirado y muerto en un charco de su propia sangre.

—¡ _Ridikulus_! —chillé pensando en bromas y risas. Mi magia salió como un cañonazo de luz, demasiado cargada por mi miedo. El sótano se estremeció.

Cuando Ted y yo comprendimos que por fin estábamos libres del Boggart nos miramos un segundo antes de abrazarnos entre lágrimas.

Estuvimos apretados durante lo que sentí como horas.

—Nunca he estado tan agradecido de que puedas hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Asentí —No entraremos a la clase de Boggart en quinto año.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Nos separamos sin mencionar los miedos del otro. La situación fue suficientemente reveladora por sí misma como para señalar lo obvio. Me pregunté de forma vaga si la última máscara del Boggart fue un miedo de Ted o mío.

Mi mejor amigo me agarró la mano —Te quiero, Herm.

—Yo más, Teddy. Yo más.

Sonreímos todavía pálidos.

—Oh, mira —dije señalando la caja de madera. Ahí estaba el florero de la abuela Andy.

—Déjaselo a los Black poner una criatura tan horrible resguardando un florero...

Agarramos el botín y salimos del sótano, prometiendo silenciosamente jamás regresar.

Los siguientes días fueron más tranquilos, ningún ser mágico nos atacó, y la abuela Andy estaba tan feliz que nos dejó comer doble ración de helado. Sin embargo las noches en la mansión se tornaron angustiantes. Desde mi cama podía sentir el llamado del anillo, ahora también de la capa, y permanecía horas apretando el cobertor, escuchando atenta si alguien aparecía de improvisto y subía a la recámara del profesor Potter. Antes del amanecer yo caminaba hacia allá, silenciosa, y pegaba mi frente en la puerta de madera oscura, preguntándome si _él_ seguía vivo.

Ted sabía que algo extraño me ocurría, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez supuso que el encuentro con el Boggart fue más de lo que pude soportar. Él también tenía secuelas: el color de sus ojos se mantenía gris.

Una de las tardes que estábamos en su jardín, echados en el pasto, arribó la lechuza de George Weasley para confirmar la cita que tendríamos en dos días en su tienda. Respondí sin ánimo que ahí estaría. No es que ya no me interesara, pero los desvelos y el miedo por el profesor Potter estaban sacando lo peor de mí.

—Hay que avisarle a Francis —dijo Ted tras leer la carta de George Weasley— para que se encuentre con nosotros ahí. También a Michael y a su novia para que nos lleven a St. Otterpot y pasemos el resto del verano allá.

Asentí, cayendo en cuenta que el tiempo en la casa Tonks-Black estaba por terminar. Probablemente dormiría mejor en mi cama, con mi familia cerca, ¿verdad?

Cundo le dijimos a la abuela Andy que pronto marcharemos, decidió que al día siguiente visitaríamos la tumba de los padres de Teddy.

La mañana era fresca, con la cantidad de viento suficiente para hacer un desastre mi cabello. Íbamos a paso ligero porque la abuela Andy no podía subir tan fácil la colina del cementerio. Me gustaron las estatuas de ángeles blancas, las tumbas decoradas con flores y las cruces con citas bíblicas. Era la primera vez que acudía a un cementerio muggle, y el ambiente espiritual y tranquilo alivió la ansiedad que tenía desde días antes. La abuela Andy me explicó que en su momento el señor Tonks, abuelo de Ted, decidió un entierro muggle porque ahí estaba su familia. Ahora, junto a las placas de Remus J. Lupin y Nymphadora Lupin estaba también la de Edward "Ted" Tonks. Noté descorazonada que había un espacio disponible junto a esa última tumba, obviamente para la abuela Andy.

Teddy dejó el ramo de flores que traía entre las tumbas de sus padres.

—Hola, mamá. Hola, papá —susurró triste—. Sigo extrañándolos...

Me mordí el labio al escuchar eso. De verdad no me podía imaginar un mundo donde mis padres no estuvieran conmigo. Avancé y me recargué suavemente en el hombro de Ted, de pronto dándome cuenta que ya estaba un poco más alto que yo.

Me sonrió antes de decir —Ella es Hermione Berkley, mi mejor amiga. Es algo fastidiosa, divertida y sabe hacer hechizos increíbles. Ah, también es muy terca y demasiado directa con la gente. Y tiene esta genial tendencia de meterse en líos muy grandes.

Giré los ojos. Ahí estaba la descripción de mi personalidad. " _Pudo ser peor_ " pensé.

Mientras Teddy le contó a sus padres cómo fue el último año en Hogwarts y cuáles eran sus planes para el próximo, yo me entretuve en leer el epitafio que compartían las tumbas Lupin. Algo en esas palabras me provocaba un desconsuelo brutal, como si fuera una burla personal contra mí.

 _Morir de amor es un dolor asumible._

 _Lo insoportable es resucitar solo._

La ansiedad regresó de golpe a mi pecho. Deseaba largarme de ahí en cuanto antes, pero no quise presionar a Ted. Estuve con los puños apretados durante una hora, hasta que mi mejor amigo se despidió de nuevo de sus padres. Antes de partir quise decir algo.

—Señor y señora Lupin, muchas gracias por haber ayudado a terminar la guerra, pero en especial por haber traído a Teddy al mundo. Me hubiera gustado conocerlos, quizá algún día nos encontremos. Adiós.

La abuela Andy besó mi cabeza al escucharme.

Decidimos ir a comer a una cafetería muggle muy cercana. Era de las clásicas 24 horas/365 días al año. Ted y yo compartimos un plato de pescado con patatas, y la abuela Andy pidió sopa y medio emparedado. Cuando Ted fue al baño aproveché para preguntarle a la abuela por qué eligieron ese epitafio para las tumbas Lupin. Me miró curiosa antes de responder.

—Yo lo quise así. Todavía recuerdo la adoración desmesurada y ciega que Dora sintió por Remus. Ellos tenían mucha diferencia de edad, casi catorce años. Por esa razón Remus no deseaba concretar una relación con mi hija. Por supuesto, el viejo lobo no tenía idea de lo terca que Dora podía llegar a ser. Le costó varios años, pero finalmente consiguió que Remus aceptara. Desde ese momento nunca los vi tan felices. Mi hija brillaba de amor. Y Remus dejó atrás el gesto resignado y roto, se entregó a la segunda oportunidad que le ofreció la vida. Fue un tiempo de abundancia —sacó un pañuelo de seda y se quitó las lágrimas—. Por eso elegí ese epitafio. Donde sea que mi hija renazca, deseo que Remus Lupin también lo haga cerca de ella, que se vuelvan a encontrar y amar. Deseo que mi hija pueda disfrutar de su amor durante años bien venideros.

Sonreí enternecida. Recordé la fotografía de los padres de Teddy, tan distintos y perfectos a la vez.

—Gracias por explicármelo, abuela.

—De nada, Hermione. Aunque hay algo más que debes saber sobre ese epitafio: Harry no estaba de acuerdo con que lo usáramos. Hizo una rabieta cuando lo vio grabado en las tumbas.

Intenté imaginar al profesor Potter haciendo una rabieta, pero no pude.

—¿Por qué no estaba de acuerdo con el epitafio? —me parecía absurdo que el profesor se metiera en algo tan intimo de la familia Lupin-Tonks.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Teddy regresando del baño.

La abuela negó —Nada interesante, hijo. Baja los codos de la mesa y, por Merlín, agarra bien el tenedor.

El cambio de tema me confundió. Tal vez la abuela no quiere que Ted escuché algo desagradable sobre las tumbas de sus padres. No insistí.

Regresamos a la casa, un poco adormilados por la increíble comida. Acompañé a Teddy a su cuarto para que empacara su baúl. Mientras él echaba sin cuidado su ropa, yo estuve en su cama mirando el techo. Esa sería mi última noche en esa casa.

—¿Estás emocionada de conocer al tío George? —dijo Ted sonriente— Su tienda de bromas es increíble. Ahora que lo pienso, seguro también conocerás al tío Ron.

Me giré en su cama, abrazando la almohada —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tío Ron también trabaja ahí, aunque no estoy muy seguro de qué hace. Creo que el tío George le tuvo compasión por él y lo trajo a vivir a la tienda. El tío Ron es súper divertido, pero su vida siempre ha sido... Caótica.

Sonreí —¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé. Es el Weasley más loco e irresponsable de todos.

—¿Más loco que la profesora Weasley?

Ted lo pensó un rato —Tal vez. Me gustaría decir algo en defensa de la tía Ginny. Ella y el tío Ron siempre me han tratado bien, además son los mejores amigos de Harry. Cuando era muy niño los veía casi todos los días. Jugábamos y escuchábamos la radio. Con los años cada uno se fue alejando. La tía Ginny no aguantó que sus intenciones románticas con Harry fueran completamente ignoradas. Y el tío Ron... No sé qué rayos pasó con él. Un día dejo de venir.

Fruncí el ceño —Qué bruto.

—Sí, el tío Ron es un poco bruto.

La abuela Andy nos llamó para cenar. Esa noche nos sirvió un cuarto de copa de vino para brindar por una limpísima casa y una grata compañía. Estuvo hablando horas sobre la importancia de tomar con seriedad nuestros estudios, ahora que solo faltaba un año para que empezáramos a prepararnos para los TIMOS. Se aventuró a preguntar si ya teníamos alguna idea de qué carrera nos interesaba. Me dio gusto ver que Teddy estaba igual de perdido que yo.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo, aunque mañana todavía la abuela Andy nos acompañará al callejón Diagon, y cada quien partió a su recámara.

Esperé dos horas exactas antes de salir de la cama. Desde la tarde había decidido despedirme también de la habitación del profesor Potter, aunque no tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo.

Abrí sin esfuerzo la puerta de madera oscura, aspirando el aroma del profesor. El lugar estaba exactamente igual que como lo dejé. No quise perder detalle, así que prendí los dos candelabros.

Me dediqué a leer los títulos de los libros, guardando en mi memoria cada uno. Las lecturas del profesor Potter se concentraban en pedagogía, Artes Oscuras, leyendas del mundo mágico, transfiguración y magia animaga. Por otro lado tenía una buena colección de poesía universal y clásicos muggles. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago al saber que era un hombre leído.

Revisé los pergaminos con anotaciones que estaban perdidos por doquier. Al profesor le gustaba filosofar sobre la muerte. También tenía varias teorías y hechizos a medio inventar. Guardé, sonrojada, un trozo de papel donde escribió el intento de un poema, y que acabó tachado y descartado detrás del escritorio.

La colección de objetos mágicos era alucinante. La mayoría no tengo idea para qué sirven, incluso me atrevo a pensar que son inventos del profesor. Otros estaban bien organizados en baúles con los escudos Peverell y Potter. Descubrí que había un estuche especial para mí collar, con el terciopelo azul rey hecho a la medida para la amatista y la cadena.

Las horas de la noche se me estaban terminando. Sé que de alguna manera debería sentirme muy mal por hurgar en una habitación ajena, pero lo cierto era que me sentía completamente relajada, como si fuera natural que estuviera ahí. De pronto hasta sentí que ya conocía un poquito más al profesor.

Busqué fotografías u objetos más íntimos que me revelaran algo de su vida fuera de Hogwarts. No habría retratos en el buró ni en el escritorio, o algo que fuera un obvio regalo amistoso. Ni siquiera un triste banderín de Gryffindor.

Preferí no revisar el clóset. Ese era mi límite.

Sin embargo, encontré algo mucho más curioso: una placa redonda de cobre, con la forma de una huella gatuna, que decía en letras doradas _Crookshanks_.

Me senté en la cama, releyendo ese nombre con una sonrisa. Era perfecto para mi viejo, hermoso y naranja gato.

—Gracias, profesor —susurré, aunque él nunca se enterara.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida en su cama.

El azote de la puerta me despertó bruscamente. Me senté, desorientada, con las manos en el pecho.

Ahí estaba, sucio, pálido y con los ojos verdes abiertos al máximo, mirándome, el profesor Potter.

—Oh-uh... —gemí sonrojada. ¿Ahora cómo rayos le iba a explicar mi presencia en su habitación?

Se talló el rostro, dejándome ver los dedos cubiertos de costras de sangre — _Deja de alucinar. Ella no está aquí. Deja de alucinar. Ella no está aquí._

Alcé una ceja —¿Profesor?

Abrió los dedos, asomando un ojo verde para verme —¿Hermione?

Me mordí el labio inferior. Asintiendo. ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba lo más humillante con él?

Me aclaré la garganta, comenzando a bajar de la cama con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. La placa de cobre se deslizó hacia la alfombra.

El profesor siguió mirándome sin parpadear.

—Debe estar preguntándose qué hago aquí —dije casualmente, con la cara a punto de ebullición—. Bueno, en realidad en _su_ culpa profesor.

No podía creer mi desfachatez. Seguí hablando.

— _Usted_ puso un hechizo de compulsión en el anillo. Así que no pude frenarme...

Eso por fin lo sacó de su trance —¿Anillo?

Miré rápidamente la ventana. El sol estaba despuntando.

—El anillo de compromiso —aclaré.

— _¿Qué?_

Caminé como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacia la puerta —Debe estar súper cansando por la misión. Lo dejaré descansar. Adiós.

Su mano se estrelló en la puerta.

Entonces me di cuenta. Me encontraba en camisón frente al profesor Potter. _El_ viejo y decolorado camisón de gatitos rosas que me llegaba a las rodillas.

Pero no pude pensar más en eso. El profesor se desmayó.

—¡Harry! —chillé agarrándolo. Su peso fue demasiado y ambos acabamos en el piso. Apenas evité que su cabeza no se estrellara.

Revisé su pulso. Muy bajo. Con mi varita lo ayudé a respirar mejor, luego lo levité hacia la cama. Le quité el cabello húmedo de la frente, sintiendo su piel quemar mis dedos.

—Tranquilo, iré por la abuela Andy, resiste Harry —dije aterrada.

—Hermione... Hermione —balbuceó agitándose—. No te vayas... Hermione...

Me apretó la mano.

Pude sentir cómo temblaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —Voy por ayuda, no tardaré.

—No me dejes... Hermione...

Con la voz rota pronuncié dolida el hechizo para que durmiera. No quería que sufriera más.

Su mano cayó relajada en su pecho, y su rostro deshizo el gesto de desesperación que tenía segundos antes.

Sentí el corazón en la garganta. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo. Ni siquiera con el Boggart. Ver al profesor Potter delirando fue un golpe de realidad brutal. No era Invencible ni Perfecto como el mundo mágico (e incluso mi padre) lo pensaban.

Si tan sólo pudieran verlo ahora, roto y exhausto. Tan humano.

Me recargué en su brazo, inclinando mi cuerpo sobre él. Se veía tremendamente atractivo con el rostro sucio, brillante por el esfuerzo, con la barba ligeramente crecida y los labios rojos.

Sin pensarlo de nuevo bajé la mirada hasta colocar mis labios en los de él.

Mi primer beso. Con Harry Potter. Un hombre mayor. Inconsciente.

Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, la violencia de la imagen de un hombre de treinta años besando a una joven de catorce desmayada sería suficiente para reventar cualquier estatus social. A pesar de ello, sé que la edad no me exhume del abuso que estoy haciendo. El profesor Potter no merece ser besado sin que él lo sepa. Simplemente no es justo.

Separé mis labios, arrastrando su aliento en mi boca como si fuera oxígeno. La emoción en mi pecho no se parecía en nada a lo que sentí por el profesor Longbottom. Era más poderosa, más segura, más asfixiante.

Me limpié las lágrimas de la cara y respiré profundo antes de correr por la abuela Andy.

 **Notas:** Respiren profundo. Yo sé que el final del capítulo es muy fuerte. Mantengan la calma. Como verán el formato de los capítulos acaba de cambiar. Ya no será un capítulo para cubrir el verano y el inicio del curso escolar, o el invierno y el final del curso escolar. Esto porque Hermione ya tiene cosas más interesantes que contarnos (como se habrán dado cuenta) y necesita más espacio para explicarse. Francis la perdonó; Ted y ella enfrentaron sus peores miedos (algo muy relevante para futuros capítulos); cierta rubia Auror apareció (¿alguien sospecha quién es?); visitaron la tumba de los Lupin (el epitafio es muy popular, no tiene autor); se habló acerca de la difícil relación entre Tonks y Remus (¿les suena conocido?); y Hermione simplemente no pudo aguantarse y revisó el cuarto de Harry. ¿Por qué esto es tan importante? Porque fue lo último que necesitaba para aceptar que Harry es algo más que un _profesor._ Además aparecieron las otras reliquias de la Muerte (no dejo de dar pistas!), y bueno, tenía que pasar algo que partiera oficialmente la adolescencia de Hermione: su primer beso _y con Harry!_ ¿Quién lo vio venir? Creo que nuestra castaña tiene que explicar sus acciones, aunque es muy difícil resistir a Harry tan guapo y vulnerable, ¿no creen? Además el pobre no dejaba de suplicar que ella no se fuera. Uff, les queda tanto camino a estos dos...

Lamento la demora, he intentado editar los capítulos en mis tiempos libres, pero ya ven cuando todo se complica. Gracias por los buenos deseos de la mudanza, resulta que todavía no la hago porque primero hay que remodelar unos asuntos. Sé que prometí a Ron Weasley en este capítulo, pero preferí dejarlo ahí, no quería quitarle fuerza al beso de Harry y Hermione. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus buenos deseos, abrazos, amenazas y todo lo demás. Son maravillosos.

Saludos,

Less.


	9. Ambos se marchan

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Ambos se marchan"**

—¡No quiero irme! —volvió a gritar Teddy— ¡Quiero quedarme con Harry hasta que se recupere!

La abuela Andy agarró la poca paciencia que le quedaba —Harry se marchará mañana de nuevo. Solo vino a recoger algo para su misión.

Apreté lo puños —¿Cómo piensa irse? Obviamente está herido o enfermo, _algo_ tiene. No puedes dejar que se vaya, abuela.

Ella me miró contrariada —Harry es un hombre mayor. No puedo obligarlo a nada.

Ted se levantó del comedor, tirando su silla —¡Yo lo convenceré!

Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Quise ir detrás de él, pero yo no tenía algo que ver ahí. Era un asunto familiar. Esta no es mi familia.

Me levanté para servirle otra taza de chocolate a la abuela. Ella me sonrió agradecida.

—Harry tuvo mucha suerte de que sintieras su magia en la mansión —me dijo en voz baja—. Yo nunca he podido distinguir su presencia. Si no hubieras estado aquí, su fiebre estaría fuera de control para estos momentos.

Por supuesto no le había contado a la abuela que en realidad me dormí en cama del profesor Potter, y fue él quien me encontró, no al revés. Mis manos seguían temblando, aún sentía el aura del profesor vibrar débilmente.

Pensé en sus labios.

—¿Por qué Harry no fue a St. Mungo? —pregunté para dejar atrás ese recuerdo.

La abuela alzó una ceja —¿ _Harry_?

Me sonrojé al notar que había tuteado al profesor —Quiero decir...

—No te preocupes, cariño. Seguro sigues conmocionada. Harry no acostumbra ir al hospital mágico porque el trato que recibe es excesivo. Dice que pierde tiempo. Luego, en ocasiones como esta, cuando tiene una misión, prefiere no llamar la atención, así que menos va allá.

—Pero está mal —susurré molesta—. No puede seguir descuidándose de esa manera. No puede...

—Tiene mucha confianza en la Muerte.

La miré confundida —¿Qué?

—Es un viejo refrán que Harry dice todo el tiempo: _confío en la Muerte_. Por eso es tan temerario.

" _Tan insensato, indolente e inmaduro. Honestamente..._ " Pensé irritada.

Escuché a alguien bajando por las escaleras, me volteé para ver si era Ted, pero se trataba de la linda bruja que la abuela Andy llamó para curar a Harry. Cuando la conocí, un par de horas antes, tuve miedo al ver su largo cabello rubio, ya que pensé en la mujer con la que me encontré un par de noches atrás y a quien ayudé a encontrar el baúl rojo. Sin embargo era Luna Lovegood, una vieja amiga del profesor Potter.

Sus grandes ojos se colocaron en mí. Una extraña sonrisa le cruzó el rostro.

—Hola, Hermione.

—Hola, señorita Lovegood.

—Llámame Luna.

Desvié la mirada, incómoda por la curiosidad que desplegaba la rubia. Cuando llegó en la mañana, apenas me puso atención antes de centrarse por completo en el profesor Potter. Ahora parecía muy interesada.

Se sentó junto a mí, dejando el estuche de pociones en la mesa. Las iniciales grabadas sobre el seguro eran N.L.

—El estuche es de Neville —me explicó casualmente—. Estaba dormida con él cuando recibimos la llamada de auxilio de Andy.

Alcé las cejas —El profesor Longbottom y usted...

Se encogió de hombros —Nada formal. Él lleva enamorado de mí años. La verdad es que se ha puesto de lo más guapo, ¿no crees? Pero le falta un verdadero compromiso con la aventura y la exploración que simplemente yo necesito en mi vida. Aunque a veces me siento como si estuviera dejando ir una gran oportunidad. Quiero decir, Nev es maravilloso, atractivo, tierno y excelente en la cama...

Empecé a toser. Ella siguió hablando.

—Pero esta necesidad que tiene por _asentarse_ , por Merlín, apenas cumplimos treinta años, eso no es nada para un par de magos, ¿cuál es la prisa? Y desde la muerte de Augusta se puso peor: " _Oh, Luna de mi mundo, entiende que le prometí a la abuela continuar el apellido Longbottom_ ". Bueno, esa es _tu_ promesa, Neville, no metas a mi útero en eso. ¿O tú qué opinas, Hermione? Necesito tu mente racional. Habla.

El problema es que me había quedado sin voz. ¿Por qué esta mujer me contó eso?

La abuela Andy me salvó —Luna, estás hablando con una niña de catorce años que ni siquiera sabe qué hará saliendo de Hogwarts. No le puedes pedir consejo amoroso.

—Oh, Andy, Hermione siempre ha sido precoz. Ella puede con esto y más.

Me miró expectante.

—¿Nos conocemos? —pregunté confundida.

Luna sonrió —Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Así. Punto final. No quiso volver a marchar.

—Así que... ¿Debería darle una oportunidad a Neville o no? —presionó.

Me concentré en eso para ignorar que mi corazón estaba entrando en shock.

—No creo que debas tomar esa decisión con base en la idea de estar dejando o no una gran oportunidad atrás —respiré tras mi larga oración—. Creo que si vas a formalizar tu relación con el profesor Neville debería ser por amor. Él no merece menos.

Luna recargó su rostro en las manos —Lo amo... pero como amigo.

—Entonces no juegues con él —concluí.

Asintió con una mueca triste —Gracias, Herm.

La abuela nos miró nerviosa. Estaba por preguntarle qué tenía cuando escuché a Ted gritar enojado y azotar la puerta de su habitación.

—Creo que no consiguió convencer a Harry de abortar la misión —dijo Luna.

Intente no mostrarme tan preocupada al decir —Tú lo curaste, ¿era tan grave como para que necesite reposar un par de días?

Luna asintió —No soy una sanadora profesional, pero soy la persona con ese tipo de conocimientos en la que Harry más confía. Ni siquiera quiso escucharme cuando le pedí que me explicara con claridad las maldiciones que recibió, menos cuando le supliqué guardar cama por lo menos una semana. Está en su modo "sabes que solo yo puedo evitar que el mundo se destruya". Es difícil convencerlo de lo contrario.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Busqué la magia del profesor: seguía muy baja. Bueno, baja para términos de Harry Potter.

Me levanté.

—Voy a hablar con él —expliqué avergonzada. Seguro a la abuela le parecía muy sospechoso que yo quisiera convencer con tanto ahínco a mi profesor de no irse, así que preferí no mirarla antes de salir del comedor.

Una vez frente a la puerta de madera oscura me sentí como una hipócrita por tocar, como si horas antes no hubiera revisado descaradamente esa recámara.

El profesor abrió de golpe —Lo lamento, Ted, tengo que ir... ¿Hermione?

Tuve que recordarme que ya no estaba en mi patético camisón de gatitos. Orgullosa me crucé de brazos.

—No puede irse.

Era obvio que ya no estaba convaleciente, aunque el cansancio y palidez eran los mismos. Suspiró profundo.

—Algún día entenderás lo que es tener una responsabilidad tan grande que es imposible escapar de ella. No. Olvídalo. No quiero que sientas eso jamás.

Despegué mis ojos de sus labios cuando dejó de hablar.

—Hágalo por Ted —insistí.

Me sonrió triste —Por él lo estoy haciendo. Sus padres se sacrificaron para darle una vida digna. Debo honrar ese deseo.

Noté que ya tenía colgado un morral. Estaba a punto de partir.

—¿Usted también piensa entregar su vida por Ted? ¿Es una forma sutil de decirme que no lo voy a volver a ver?

Mi voz sonó aguda al final.

—No te preocupes por eso. Confío en la Muerte.

—¿Qué significa eso? —chisté perdiendo los estribos— ¿Alguna vez has hablado con ella para saber tu fecha exacta de muerte? ¿Es eso? "Harry Potter muere el tres de diciembre de dos mil ochocientos diez" oh, ¡perfecto! Así puede hacer cualquier tontería heroica y mártir los próximos ochocientos años sin preocuparse. ¡Honestamente!

Se encogió ligeramente al escuchar mi grito final, como si estuviera recibiendo un regaño. Ahora que lo pienso, sí es un regaño.

Estoy regalando a Harry Potter. Ja, si mi padre me viera ahora.

—Por favor cuídate —dijo el profesor.

Le corté el paso cuando intento avanzar.

—Prometa que no hará algo estúpido. Prometa que regresará pronto.

—Hermione, esto es serio. No puedo...

—Promételo.

Agarré su mano. Era muy grande, cálida y tosca. El vello negro hacía que se viera más blanca su piel. Alcé los ojos, conteniendo el llanto. _Él_ está a punto de largarse a una misión mortal, y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Solo soy una chiquilla tonta que le robó un beso.

De pronto me abrazó, pegando su mejilla rasposa en la mía. No tuvo que agacharse tanto, _ya_ estoy más alta. Respiré su aroma y me atreví a meter los dedos al inicio de su cabello. Lo escuché suspirar.

—Prometo no hacer algo estúpido, pero no puedo prometer que regresaré pronto. Tal vez me lleve meses.

—¿Y Hogwarts? ¿Y sus estudiantes? ¿Y Teddy?

¿Y yo?

—Promete no meterte en problemas.

Se separó de mí de golpe, como si no le costará trabajo romper el abrazo. Sentí un vacío desagradable.

—Profesor...

— _Harry_ —corrigió dulcemente—. Hasta que vuelva a tomar mi puesto en Hogwarts solo soy "Harry", ¿de acuerdo?

Apreté mis puños para evitar agarrar su mano de nuevo.

—Harry.

Me revolvió el cabello y se marchó.

Mientras lo veía alejarse por el pasillo susurré — _Iré contigo_ —aunque no fuera cierto y me quedara, eso era lo que realmente quería hacer.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí parada. En algún momento salió Ted y me tomó del brazo.

—Gracias por intentar convencerlo.

No pude decirle que lo hice por razones terriblemente egoístas. Lo abracé, aguantando el llanto en su pecho.

Un par de horas después la abuela Andy nos convenció de que era momento de irnos al callejón Diagon. Luna no quería cruzarse con la esposa de Ron, así que se despidió de nosotros.

—Espero que el resto de su verano sea maravilloso.

Le sonreí agradecida —Fue un gusto conocerte, Luna.

Me acarició la mejilla —Me gustan tus ojos. Son distintos.

Fruncí el ceño. Comúnmente ese sería un comentario perfecto para Ted, pero en mi caso era extraño.

Besó la frente de mi mejor amigo —Quiero volver a verlos. Quizá un día en Hogsmeade puedan pasar a visitarme.

—¿Vives ahí?

—No, pero ahí está la sucursal de _El Quisquilloso_. Les encantará la revista. Adiós.

Brincó a la chimenea y desapareció en una llamarada.

Volteé a ver a Teddy —¿Tú sabes qué es el _Quisquilloso_?

—Una revista. Luna es la dueña.

Eso me interesó —Papá solo compra los periódicos y revistas de deportes, y mamá prefiere la radio. No conocía esa publicación, ¿es buena?

—Es... Extravagante.

—¡Niños! —llamó la abuela, desesperada —Ya vamos tarde, y por Merlín que es de las pocas cosas que no tolero.

Corrimos hacia ella, arrastrando nuestros baúles. Apenas nos colocó las manos encima, desaparecimos.

No pude mirar una vez más la puerta oscura de la recámara del profesor.

De pronto había cientos de personas a nuestro alrededor, magos y brujas haciendo sus compras rutinarias. Las tiendas estaban a reventar, como si hubiera alguna promoción. Ted jaló a la abuela para que no se la pisara un semigigante distraído.

—Allá está la tienda del tío George —señaló, innecesariamente, Ted. Todos conocemos la tienda de bromas Weasley, yo vine un par de veces mucho antes de que Mike entrara a Hogwarts. A mamá no le gustó ni tantito la clase de objetos que había, así que no regresamos, pero seguimos escuchando de ella gracias al resto de los niños de St. Otterpot.

Cruzamos la calle evadiendo animales fantásticos, escobas, un par de duendes, un charco infinito y un joven disfrazado de lechuza. Por fin dentro de la tienda sólo era cuestión de sobrevivir la marea de niños y llegar al mostrador.

—Esto es terrible —murmuró la abuela sosteniendo su sombrero—. En mis tiempos la cantidad de magos y brujas era mucho menor. No me quiero imaginar el caos que debe ser trabajar ahora en el Departamento de Relaciones Muggles. Nuestro gobierno no está preparado para el índice de hijos de muggles que nacen cada año.

—Bienvenidos a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes —nos saludó una mujer de preciosa sonrisa blanca que contrastaba con su piel oscura. Sus ojos negros, ligeramente rasgados, y el cabello obsidiano, lacio y perfecto le daban un aura de belleza oriental muy atractiva.

Ted sonrió como idiota al verla —Hola, Padma.

—¡Oh, Teddy! Has crecido tanto, no te reconocí. Antes tenías los ojos verdes, como Harry. Cada vez estás más guapo.

Le di un codazo a Ted para que cerrara la boca. Honestamente.

—Hola, soy Hermione Berkley, tengo una cita con el señor George Weasley.

Padma me miró un buen rato —Sí, George me comentó. Eres... Eres... —se aclaró la garganta— Eres la niña que puede hacer llamas eternas, ¿cierto? Por favor pasa por aquí. Mi esposo está en la trastienda, haciendo alguna locura, seguro. Ted, puedes acompañarla si deseas.

La abuela lo agarró del hombro —Tú no me dejas aquí sola, Ted Lupin. Deja que Hermione vaya sola.

Nos miramos ligeramente irritados de ser separados, pero no tuvimos opción. Pasé junto a Padma, tranquila de que su gran sonrisa estaba devuelta, y crucé una cortina que llevaba al fondo de la tienda.

El lugar funcionaba como bodega de los artículos terminados y basurero de los intentos fallidos. Las pilas de cajas llegaban casi treinta metros al techo, y solo magia podía sostenerlas. Caminé hacia dónde una voz masculina canturreaba, estaba en un tapanco.

Miré perdida la escalera, no sabiendo si subir o qué.

—¿Señor Weasley? —llamé tentativa.

El hombre dejó de cantar y gritó de regreso —¿Cuál de los señores Weasley?

Giré los ojos —George.

—Nop. Soy Ron. Mi hermano está al final del pasillo. ¡No toques nada!

Ignoré al "famoso" Ron Weasley, y seguí caminando. Salí a un pequeño estudio redondo, con cinco lámparas que mantenían el lugar perfectamente iluminado. En el centro estaba un pelirrojo con el rostro protegido por una careta de metal, sacando chispas con su varita a una estructura de hierro.

—¿Señor George Weasley?

Levantó la cara, dejando ver sus ojos detrás de los lentes de seguridad —Hermione Marie Berkley —dijo lentamente—. La mejor bruja de su generación. Mejor amiga de Teddy Lupin. Y la alumna favorita de Harry Potter. Es un honor tenerte de nuevo en mi tienda.

Sonreí cuando mencionó al profesor Potter —Gracias.

Se levantó, quitó todo el equipo de seguridad, lo botó en una esquina y me ofreció una mano sudada —Harry me advirtió que no te jugara chueco. Dice que estás ahorrando para comprar dos escobas último modelo. Una para ti y otra para tu hermano... ¿Michael?

—Francis —aclaré sorprendida—. Michael no está interesado en volar. Parece que usted sabe todo de mí.

—Oh, si tan solo supieras... Ven, ven. Y no me hables de usted. Soy George, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, no importa. Esto es una cita de negocios, no un reencuentro amistoso. Siéntate.

Apareció un flamante escritorio de caoba. Había tres portarretratos: uno con otro pelirrojo idéntico a él, en Hogwarts. Otro el día de su boda con Padma. El último de un bebé recién nacido.

Me sonrió amistoso —Padma lucía fantástica el día de la boda, ¿no crees? Parvati estaba muerta de los celos. Hubiera preferido que no fuera, ya sabes cómo es con Padma, pero es su gemela, no podía no invitarla. El punto es que toda la noche intentó enredarse con Neville. El pobre estaba a punto de estallar de vergüenza. Creo que fue el día que Luna y él iniciaron algo. Nunca creí que me enamoraría tanto de Padma. Durante Hogwarts prácticamente no convivimos. Ella es lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Sin ella no hubiera podido sobreponerme de la muerte de Fred.

¿Qué con las personas que me cuentan sus vidas tan tranquilas?

George se encogió de hombros —La vida está llena de sorpresas.

Sonreí por cortesía. Me agradó verlo tan entregado a Padma, aunque recién la conocía, me pareció una bruja encantadora.

—En fin, hablemos claro, Hermione. Este es el trato —apareció dos escobas _BrichtOhren_ (la "RompeOídos" alemana) y un saco enorme de galeones—. Las dos Britch y una suma inicial de setenta galeones para la firma de contratos, además de una comisión por frasco del 15%.

— _¿Qué?_ —gemí— Es muchísimo. Solo con las escobas ya estamos hablando de miles de galeones. No puedo...

Levantó una mano —¿Sabes quién es el socio capital de mi tienda, Hermione? Harry. ¿Sabes quién se enojaría mucho si no sales de aquí con una sonrisa del tamaño de Hogwarts? Harry. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero hay en mi bóveda y cómo este arreglo no es ni un céntimo de mis ganancias? Ahora sí lo sabes. Listo. Firma.

Me pasó pergamino y tinta.

Estaba a punto de poner mi nombre cuando sonreí astuta —Si le tienes tanto miedo a Harry, y es casi una obligación que yo salga de aquí satisfecha, entonces quiero pedirte otra cosa.

Bufó divertido —No esperaba menos, Hermione. Tú dirás.

—Quiero una dotación de por vida a nombre de Abigail Owen de ranas de chocolate. A cambio deseo disminuir mi comisión del 15% al 12%.

George lo pensó un segundo —8% y un pago inicial del cien galeones.

—10% y un pago inicial de cincuenta galeones.

—Hecho.

Firmé.

Salí como George previó: con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. En la tienda ya me esperaban Michael, Rachel, Francis, los gemelos John y Robbie con Ted.

Saludé emocionada a mis hermanos, colgándome de sus hombros. Cada vez estaban más altos. Le entregué su escoba a Francis, quien casi se desmaya, y el bolso con los cincuenta galeones a Michael.

—Gástalo en lo que quieras. Sabía que una escoba no te interesaría, pero así puedes comprar libros o lo que desees.

Michael me sonrió orgulloso —No, pequeña nutria. Este es tu dinero. No puedo aceptarlo.

Me mordí el labio inferior, pensando en una solución —De acuerdo, entonces invitaré a todos a comer en el mejor restaurante de Diagon, y el resto lo invertiré en uno de esos baúles sin fondo que tanto deseas...

Mike alzó las cejas —¿El que tiene detalles en herrería y candado de voz?

—Tal vez...

Me cargó muy sonriente —¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!

Los gemelos también festejaron, ya saboreando la comida que prometí.

Salimos de la tienda sin parar de conversar, cada quien contando sobre su verano y lo que hizo. La abuela Andy iba hasta atrás, un poco alterada por nuestro escándalo.

—¡Teddy, espera! —escuchamos a alguien gritar. Nos giramos al mismo tiempo.

Era otro pelirrojo.

—¡Tío Ron! —saludó Ted feliz.

El señor llegó hasta nosotros, sin quitar los ojos de mi mejor amigo. Ronald Weasley era alto, con una barriga que ya asomaba sobre el cinturón, labios muy secos y dientes amarillos. En su mano había un cigarro prendido. Tenía un cardenal en el cuello.

—Padma me dijo que estabas en la tienda, ¿por qué no pasaste a saludar?

" _Quizá porque tú te fuiste de su vida sin avisar_ " pensé enojada.

Ted, tan dulce como siempre, se sonrojó —Lo lamento, no sabía que estabas ahí.

—Te ves muy grande, ¿ya cuantos años tienes? ¿Once?

— _Catorce_ —corregí frustrada, ¿qué tan duro de la cabeza era este hombre? Ni siquiera sabe cuántos años han pasado desde que dejó de ver a mi amigo.

El señor Ronald me miró de rápido, sonrojándose por su mal cálculo, pero enseguida puso los ojos de nuevo sobre mí. Empalideció.

—¿Hermione? —dijo en un gemido extraño, horrible.

Instintivamente de un paso atrás. Él reaccionó agarrando mi brazo con fuerza, jalándome contra su barriga.

De pronto Mike estrelló su puño en el rostro del señor Ronald —¡No toques a mi hermana, imbécil!

La gente a nuestro alrededor se giró para ver la pelea. Francis me pasó detrás de él, ya junto a Michael con los puños cerrados.

—¡Alto! —ordenó la abuela Andy cruzándose entre mis hermanos y el señor Ronald.

—¡Hermione! —volvió a gritar el pelirrojo, sus ojos azules, ahora inyectados por la impresión y el golpe, estaban clavados en mi rostro. Quiso acercarse a mí.

—¿Quieres otro golpe? —chistó Michael— Deja de ver _así_ a mi hermana, jodido interesado.

—¿Tu hermana? —dijo sin parpadear.

—¡Nuestra hermana! —completó Francis, valiente.

Sentí ganas de llorar. No era culpa de ese hombre su reacción. Era obvio lo que estaba pasando. Algo que había intentado negar desde años atrás.

—Lo lamento, señor Weasley —dije con la voz rota. Mis hermanos me miraron confundidos—. Esta debe ser una cruel coincidencia para usted. Soy Hermione Berkley. No Granger.

Era la primera vez que reconocía una relación entre la fallecida heroína y yo, pero es que el rostro desesperado y dolido del señor Ronald tocó algo en mi corazón.

Él balbuceó algo, todavía en shock —¿Harry sabe de ti?

Asentí —Es mi Jefe de Casa en Hogwarts.

De la sorpresa pasó a la furia, una transformación tan polar y fuerte que me hizo brincar.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! —gritó agitando sus brazos.

La ceniza de su cigarro salió volando directo al brazo de Francis. Mi hermano chistó un segundo por la quemadura, sacudiendo la ceniza.

—¡Oiga, tenga cuidado! —advertí sintiendo como si me hubiera quemado a mí. Nadie daña a mis hermanos.

Con un movimiento fluido se coló junto a Francis, aprovechando su distracción, y volvió a sujetarme del brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar. Tenemos que ir por Harry.

Michael lo quiso alejar de mí, él lo empujó con su hombro. No fue especialmente violento, sólo fue para alejarlo, pero fue mi límite.

Saqué mi varita — _¡Depulso!_

El señor Weasley salió volando un par de metros.

—¡Si usted vuelve a agredir a mis hermanos, voy a castrarlo! —amenacé todavía apuntándolo con mi varita. Sus ojos azules casi se salen de sus órbitas— ¡Y para su información el profesor Potter está en una misión, así que no podríamos ir a buscarlo! ¡Vaya mejor amigo que es usted!

Miré apenada a Ted —Lamento haberle hecho eso a tu tío.

Estaba muy serio —No te preocupes. Solo reaccionaste más rápido que yo. Vámonos.

Llegamos en silencio al restaurante, con el ánimo por los suelos, hasta que Robbie comenzó a reír.

—¿En serio lo castrarías? —dijo muy divertido.

John siguió —Creo que Michael y Francis no tenían que defenderte, Hermione. Ellos son ahora los magos mejor protegidos del mundo.

Rachel se unió al tema —¡Estuviste increíble! Cuando lo amenazaste creí que se desmayaría.

Francis y Michael se miraron resignados.

—Creo que Hermione ya no necesita de sus dos hermanos mayores —masculló Mike.

Sonreí enternecida — _Siempre_ los voy a necesitar... Quiero decir, ¿a quién voy a molestar si nos los tengo a ustedes?

Francis me revolvió el cabello —Qué linda... —masculló sarcástico.

El resto de la comida fue mucho mejor. Dejamos el tema atrás, por suerte. Teddy siguió un poco serio, cuando le pregunté por qué no me quiso decir. Entonces recordé nuestros miedos con el Boggart, y es como si todo se hubiera cerrado a un punto: soy tan parecida a Hermione Granger que uno de sus mejores amigos me confundió con ella, a pesar de la diferencia de edades y del fallecimiento de ella. Además, no me parezco a los Berkley, ni en el cabello rubio, ni el cuerpo rollizo, ni en los rasgos más básicos. Sé que mis hermanos prefieron ignorar ese detalle cuando me defendieron ante el señor Weasley, pero Teddy no parecía ser capaz de pasarlo por alto. Cuando me miró sus ojos eran color chocolate.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita, señora Andromeda —dijo Michael cuando nos despedimos de ella.

—Fue un placer, ahora les encargo a mi nieto. Pasen un bonito verano —besó la frente de Teddy y la mía.

—La voy a extrañar, abuela Andy —dije abrazándola.

—Ya, yo también mi pequeña Hermione.

Rachel volvió a aparecer junto a nosotros. Ya se había llevado a los gemelos a St. Otterpot. Por ahora era la única que tenía licencia de aparición. Michael la tramitaría en marzo, cuando cumpliera los diecisiete. Ahora se llevó a Francis y Teddy.

Michael aprovechó que quedamos a solas para agarrarme de los hombros y mirarme muy serio.

—Ese hombre está loco. Tú eres Hermione Marie Berkley. Yo te cargué recién nacida del río de las nutrias. Eres mi hermanita. Jamás lo dudes, ¿de acuerdo?

Quise llorar —Me parezco demasiado a _ella_. No lo puedes negar.

—No lo niego. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con quién eres tú.

Rachel regresó en ese momento —Perdón, no quise interrumpir...

Negué —Está bien. Quiero ir a casa.

—Por supuesto.

Al respirar el aire limpio de St. Otterpot gemí aliviada.

Mamá y papá nos esperaban en la estación. Me abrazaron muy felices de tenerme de regreso, y señalaron a Cocoa, esperando por mí.

Miré ansiosa a Teddy. Él giró los ojos, divertido —Ve con ella. Yo caminaré con los demás.

Corrí hacia Cocoa, montando como una profesional. La abracé del cuello, besando su crin.

—Te extrañé tanto, hermosa. Vamos a correr un buen rato.

Cocoa relinchó antes de partir a toda velocidad. Rodeamos a mi familia y amigos un par de veces y luego nos alejamos por las colinas que tenían más obstáculos para brincar. Parece que acababa de llover porque había varios charcos y lodo. En un par de minutos mis zapatos estaban salpicados y sucios. Yo no paraba de reír. Volar era divertido, pero montar a Cocoa era lo mejor del universo.

Estaba casi oscureciendo cuando brinqué un montón de tocas y casi choco con otro caballo.

Coca bufó, echándose atrás. El caballo negro también rumió, sacando aire por la nariz.

Era Bullet.

Era Wyatt.

Mi antiguo amigo estaba completamente recto sobre la montura. Sus brazos se veían un poco marcados, como si hiciera esfuerzo constantemente. Su cabello rojo, de rizos incontrolables, estaba casi cortado al cráneo, dándole un aspecto de chico malo. Lo más nuevo de él eran sus ojos, tristes, duros. Hice cálculos, cumplió quince años hace dos meses.

No dijimos nada. Sé que él no tiene problemas conmigo. Todavía tengo las dos piedras que me regaló. Yo, en cambio, sí tengo un problema con él. Abandonó a su madre, dejó la escuela, le dio la espalda al pueblo. Eran las tres peores cosas que se me podían ocurrir.

Wyatt hizo que Bullet toreara a Cocoa, buscando su hocico. Mi yegua osciló, entrando al juego. Quise jalar la correa y detener el intercambio, de verdad, pero la sonrisa que de pronto Wyatt me regaló fue hermosa. No era una sonrisa como las de _antes_ , sino una nueva llena de secretos e invitaciones.

Hice que Cocoa relinchara, retando a Bullet. Sonreí.

Un segundo después los dos salimos como una flecha hacia el oeste. Fue como la última vez que cabalgamos juntos, y sabía perfecto a dónde nos dirigíamos.

El viento cálido empezó a enfriar, la humedad estaba en el ambiente. Sin desacelerar cruzamos las vías del tren hasta que llegamos al tiradero. De nuevo, en silencio y sobre nuestro caballos, observamos los ferrocarriles descuartizados y oxidados. La imagen de una muerte brutal y seca.

La voz de Wyatt también cambió. Ahora era más ronca —Tenías razón. Este lugar trae mucha paz. Me siento un imbécil por no haberlo apreciado antes.

Lo miré todavía un poco enojada —¿Te quedarás en el pueblo? ¿Volverás a Hogwarts?

—No. Solo vine a ver a mi madre y a... —me miró triste—. ¿Dónde estuviste la mitad del verano?

—Con Teddy. Wyatt, piensa en las decisiones que estás tomando. Por favor...

—Mañana me iré de nuevo al condado de Glasshow.

—Pero acabamos de encontrarnos...

—No sabía que no estarías en St. Otterpot en estos días, sino hubiera pedido mis vacaciones para la segunda mitad del verano.

—¿Vacaciones? ¿Por qué rayos estás trabajando? No tienes necesidad...

—¡Claro que tengo necesidad! —gritó— Mi padre era un alcohólico que endeudó hasta los huesos a mi familia y luego quemó lo último que nos quedaba. Nunca estuvo lo suficientemente sobrio para enseñarme el oficio de carpintería, así que tengo que ir a otro pueblo a que un tipo viejo y amargado me enseñe a regañadientes lo que se le antoja.

Me bajé de Cocoa —No tenía idea... Lo lamento. Pero es que tu madre te extraña...

—Mamá está enferma. No podrá seguir trabajando eternamente con la señora Grimes. Aunque me duela estar lejos de ella, por ahora es necesario. Pronto regresaré y le daré una vejez tranquila. Solo necesito que resista un poco más.

Lo agarré del brazo para obligarlo a desmontar. También ya estaba más alto, casi tanto como Michael.

—¿Por qué no me explicaste esto antes?

—Te mandé una roca...

Lo miré incrédula. Él me sonrió.

—¿Cuándo volverás a St. Otterpot?

—No creo que en un tiempo. ¿Tal vez sea más fácil si un día me visitas en el condado de Glasshow?

—Suena como un plan.

Agarró un rizo perdido de mi cabello —¿Y tu clásica trenza?

—Ahora me gusta más así. Suelto.

—Sí. Se te ve mejor.

—El profesor Potter me dijo que piensas presentar los TIMOS directo en el Ministerio. Si necesitas ayuda para estudiar cuenta conmigo.

—Harry ha sido bueno conmigo. La verdad no sé por qué.

—Es un gran hombre —susurré sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

Me miró curioso —¿Estás sonrojada?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No eres un espejo, bobo.

Soltó una carcajada —¿Recuerdas cuando casi me matas?

—Hey, solo ibas a perder el ojo, no la vida...

—Gran defensa, Berkley.

—Calla, Lawrie.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la cicatriz de mi mejilla —¿Y esto?

—Un pequeño encuentro con acromántulas.

—Casual...

Me robó un beso en la cicatriz. Fue tan rápido que no pude reaccionar. Mi corazón brincó.

Se alejó un par de pasos —¿Podemos cabalgar un rato más o ya tienes que volver?

Me mordí el labio inferior. Seguro mamá ya me estaba esperando.

—Vamos a cabalgar —dije decidida.

Cuando regresé a casa mamá se quejó de que iba a grabarse regañándome por llegar tarde y sin avisar para que la siguiente vez no se desgastara la voz.

—Eres incorregible, Hermione Marie Berkley.

Seguí comiendo mi sopa fría —Lo lamento...

El resto del verano fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Nuestra mayor diversión fue contar el tiempo que Michael y Rachel podían besarse sin parar. Su récord era de dieciocho minutos, treinta y un segundos.

Teddy y yo estuvimos en el lago casi todos los días. Esperábamos ansiosos la llegada de Abbie, quien me agradeció histérica la dotación de ranas de chocolate que recibió. Aunque intenté hablar con Ted varias veces de lo sucedido con el señor Ronald, él prefirió evitar el tema, algo extraño en su carácter.

Finalmente Abbie llegó. Sentí un amor y felicidad desmesurados al verla sonreírme. Nos abrazamos casi llorando, como si hubiéramos estado separadas años. Compartir habitación en Hogwarts (y cama muchas veces también) nos había unido en más de una forma. A los pocos segundos Teddy se unió al abrazo, y fue como si nada malo hubiera sucedido antes. Ted cambió su humor al de siempre.

—Miren lo que me regalaron mis papás —dijo Abbie—. ¡Un celular!

Por supuesto, ahora todos queríamos un celular.

Esa noche, metida en la cama y con los pies fríos de Abbie entre mis piernas, le conté _todo_. El Boggart. El beso con el profesor Potter. El encuentro con Ronald Weasley. El beso fugaz en la mejilla de Wyatt.

—Merlín, Hermione, qué verano... ¿Estás enamorada del profesor Potter?

—No lo sé...

Chasqueó la lengua —Ya. Por eso lo besas desmayado, ¿no? Como bello durmiente.

—Oh, Abbie, es que está _muy_ mal. Es mi profesor. Es un hombre mayor...

Me tomó la mano —¿Te gusta?

Bajé la mirada —Sí.

—¿Más o menos que el profesor Neville?

—Más. No hay comparación. Me gusta tanto que los dedos de mis pies se encogen cuando pienso en él. Me gusta tanto que a veces cierro los ojos e imagino que me está abrazando. Y sus labios... Fue el primer beso perfecto.

—Suena muy fuerte. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Nada. Honestamente... Además se va a casar con Susan Bones.

—¿Crees que ella haya sido la bruja a la que la ayudaste a encontrar el baúl? ¿Comprendes que probablamente salvaste la vida de Harry Potter esa noche?

—Haría lo que sea por él...

—Uy, te pegó duro.

Me sonrojé —No importa. Soy su alumna. Jamás se va a fijar en mí.

—No lo sé. Él siempre ha tenido un trato especial contigo. ¿Y el collar? Eso debe significar algo.

—Sí, que es un excelente profesor, preocupado por sus alumnos.

—¿Y las sonrisas especiales?

—No sé. Es imposible, ¿verdad?

Abbie desvió la mirada —Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, cambiando el tema, ¿qué pasa con eso de que eres idéntica a Hermione Granger? ¿Qué significa?

—Me da la impresión de que no cambiamos de tema. ¿Y si por eso el profesor es tan bueno conmigo? Él amaba a Hermione Granger. Rayos, de todas las mujeres a las que me pude parecer...

—¿Y si estás relacionada con ella?

—¿Qué?

Me miró preocupada —Sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres súper inteligente, seguro ya lo pensaste.

—Había intentado _no_ pensarlo.

—Pues ya no puedes ignorarlo. Hay una conexión, y lo sabes. Tenemos que averiguar al respecto.

—Tengo miedo. Ya ni siquiera me siento parte de los Berkley, y si resulta algo que me aleje más de ellos...

—Hermione, tú jamás podrías dejar de ser una Berkley. Tus hermanos y tú pueden no parecerse físicamente, pero sus gestos y risas son idénticas, y cuando están juntos funcionan en sintonía con el otro. Tranquila, no debe ser tan grave.

Asentí —¿Me ayudarías a investigar?

—Eres mi hermana. Obvio te voy a ayudar.

Nos abrazamos hasta caer dormidas.

La mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, miré por la ventana hacia la montaña de dónde venía el riachuelo de las nutrias. Prometí regresar para averiguar más sobre mi nacimiento, pero ya no tenía el mismo valor de antes.

Un par de días antes de entrar a Hogwarts uno de los gemelos, John, le robó un beso a Abbie. Mi mejor amiga se enojó tanto que hizo magia accidental y el pobre John terminó con los dientes incisivos de casi un metro de largo.

Increíblemente Francis la defendió, golpeando a John y rompiendo sus enormes dientes a la mitad.

Mamá los castigó a labor forzada en el molino. Yo fui a ver a mi hermano, pasándole de contrabando una rebanada de pastel de cerezas de la señora Grimes, y esperé a que le diera una buena mordida y estuviera a punto de pasárselo para decirle:

—Te gusta Abbie.

Francis se atragantó. Fue muy divertido. No esperé su respuesta. Era obvio.

Cuando regresamos a Hogwarts lo primero que hice fue buscar la presencia mágica del profesor Potter. Me decepcioné al no encontrarla.

En el banquete de bienvenida ni siquiera miré hacia la mesa de profesores. Ya sabía que no estaba ahí. La directora McGonagall anunció al profesor sustituto de DCAO, el pobre hombre tendría que esforzarse el triple para quitarse la sombra del mejor profesor de Hogwarts.

No resistí la tentación y usé el hechizo de localización que puse el en profesor Potter. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Dejé la varita en la mesa y comenzó a girar como si fuera una brújula. De la punta salió una hilera de humo que escribió en el aire: St. Otterpot.

 **Notas:** Qué verano! Por Merlín, Hermione tiene mucho camino qué recorrer. Hay muchas pistas y nuevos misterios, viejos y nuevos personajes. Apreciaron Luna, Ron y Wyatt. Nuestro querido Harry se ha marchado, ¿a dónde, por qué? Esperemos que regrese sano y salvo. Hermione aceptó por fin que hay una relación entre ella y Granger, pero el miedo no la deja actuar. El título es porque Harry y Wyatt se van por un buen rato del fic. Bueno, no mucho. Cada vez nos acercamos más a la versión de Harry. En fin, lamento la demora y la nota final tan corta, pero apenas tengo tiempo de actualizar. Gracias por el apoyo y, de nuevo, las amenazas. Comprendan que la vida muggle no es tan fácil. Saludos,

Less.


	10. El escorpión

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **El escorpión"**

No puedo dormir. Saber que Harry está en St. Otterpot me vuelve loca de curiosidad. Me siento como en un sueño donde todo está conectado y tiene un doble significado, donde _la_ respuesta se burla de mí por no saber _la_ pregunta que le corresponde.

Junto a mí, Crookshanks ronca con suavidad, agitando las canas de su hocico. Acaricié su pelaje para tranquilizar mi corazón. De niña funcionaba eso, ahora ya no causaba un alivio tan fuerte. Supongo que crecer te complica las emociones.

Bueno, complica _todo._

Desvelarme esa noche fue el preludio de un terrible inicio de curso escolar. El profesor Greenwood no solo es reemplazo para el puesto de DCAO, sino también para Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor. Me citó la mañana siguiente para explicarme que era _imposible_ continuar con el ritmo de clases extras que yo tenía..

—¿A qué se refiere? Hasta ahora he conseguido ser la mejor en todos los cursos oficiales y jamás he fallado en una de las materias extras.

Greenwood, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos (aunque es difícil saberlo con exactitud por su sangre mágica), cabello castaño y ojos grises, me miró condescendiente, como si fuera más inteligente que yo. Honestamente...

—Señorita Berkley, no sé de qué favores goce, pero es momento de terminar las extraordinarias consideraciones que el profesorado ha tenido con usted.

—¿Cuáles favores? Explíquese.

Levantó una ceja —¿No está enterada? El antiguo Jefe de su Casa...

—Harry —aclaré para que no pasara por alto su nombre.

Frunció el ceño —Sí, el señor Harry Potter, diseñó el plan de estudios que usted tomó fuera del currículo oficial de Hogwarts. Parecía determinado a que usted cubriera las materias en la mitad del tiempo que se requiere. Para eso convenció a los profesores de dedicar tardes enteras a usted, a cambio de que él los ayudara con ciertos... Favores. Lo cual me parece despreciable. A todos los alumnos se les debe tratar igual, sin excepciones.

Apreté mis manos en la falda. Desde el principio Harry me ayudó en Hogwarts, a pesar de que no fuimos amigos hasta casi mediados del segundo grado. ¿Por qué?

—Es por esa razón que sus clases extras serán canceladas —terminó el profesor.

Me levanté furiosa, arrastrando la silla con un horrible chirrido —Si su plan era exclusivamente notificarme, hubiera enviado una lechuza, _profesor_ , en vez de hacerme perder el desayuno para escucharlo regurgitar su pedantería.

Su rostro se volvió blanco del coraje —Cuarenta puntos menos a Gryffindor por faltarle al respeto a su Jefe de Casa.

—Supongo que señalar lo obvio ahora se comprende como una grosería, lo tendré en cuenta.

Agarré mi mochila y salí dando un portazo.

El siguiente inconveniente fue Francis. En cuanto mi hermanito enseñó su escoba nueva, un montón de alumnas comenzaron a atosigarlo para que saliera con ellas. Era como si de pronto si hubieran dado cuenta de lo guapo y atrevido que era. Yo no comprendía cómo rayos mi hermano, el más fastidioso y pesado, era tan absurdamente popular, y fue Victoire quien tuvo que explicarme las razones.

—Puede que Michael sea el mayor y el más inteligente, pero Francis tiene un sonrisa matadora, su cabello largo y rizado le dan un aspecto salvaje, y de verdad es divertido. En serio, Hermione, tu hermano es irresistible.

El problema es que Victoire lo dijo enfrente de Teddy. Desde ese momento mi mejor amigo me evita si Francis está conmigo, lo cual últimamente es casi todo el tiempo, ya que soy la única que puede mantener a raya a las brujas acosadoras. Creo que Francis también lo hace para llamar la atención de Abbie, pero ella parece ciega a las atenciones de mi hermano, y está más al pendiente del enojo de Ted.

Y yo en medio del caos. Típico.

Por otro lado el equipo de Quidditch tenía nuevo capitán, esta vez Carly Kent, la guardiana. Necesitábamos llenar los puestos de más de la mitad del equipo, porque la mayoría se graduó el curso anterior. Carly fue elegida capitán porque era la mayor del equipo original, pero carecía de la organización y vena de liderazgo necesarios, así que de alguna manera convenció a Emma, la otra integrante original, que _yo_ me quedara con el puesto.

—¿Por qué? Ustedes saben mil veces más que yo de Quidditch —me resistí, nerviosa, en los vestidores.

Emma alzó las manos en señal de paz —No te dejaremos sola, cualquier cosa que necesites te asesoraremos. Por favor comprende que es lo mejor. Yo presento mis EXTASIS este año, no tengo tiempo para más, apenas podré seguir en mi puesto del equipo. Y Carly será pulverizada a los dos minutos de que el equipo esté completo. Sólo quedas tú.

Carly me sonrió apenada —Además me dijiste que ya no tienes clases extras, ¿no? Te sobra tiempo.

Tuve que aceptar.

Esa noche me senté con Abbie a planear cuándo serían las pruebas para el equipo y las citas con los otros capitanes para apartar el campo. Intente convencer a Abbie de meterse al equipo, pero igual que yo no era tan asidua a volar.

—Por lo menos no serás el capitán más joven —sonrió Abbie—. John me dijo que Slytherin está en una peor situación. Todo el equipo será nuevo. Los únicos tres jugadores que quedaban del curso anterior fueron suspendidos por robar un examen al profesor Vector. Así que tienen que organizar todo de la nada.

—¿John te dijo eso? ¿Ya no estás enojada con él por robarte el beso?

Abbie se encogió de hombros —Me pidió una disculpa y prometió que su siguiente beso sería cuando yo se lo pidiera.

Comencé a reír —Alguien está muy seguro, eh.

—Ya sabes cómo son. Slytherin...

Miré de nuevo a la hoja donde tenía apuntado lo que sabía de los equipos contrarios —¿Y sabes quién es el capitán de su Casa?

—Un chico de tercer grado, Scorpius Malfoy.

—Pobre, ¿en qué estaría pensando su padre cuando lo nombró?

Un par de días después me crucé con un nuevo problema. O más bien, mi gato me lo trajo.

Melissa gritó como loca cuando vio a Polly acurrucada en mi cama junto a Crookshanks.

—Hermione, tira a esa bestia de la Torre —chilló pálida—. No puedo creer que el profesor Potter la dejara en el castillo, qué irresponsable. Podría matar a alguien. O peor, morderme y dejarme una cicatriz.

Abracé a Polly —Es vegetariana. Además Polly jamás se rebajaría a entrar en contacto contigo.

Sentí la lengua de la serpiente besar mi mejilla, en la cicatriz. Melissa me advirtió que si no sacaba a Polly del cuarto le diría al profesor Greenwood. Me negué, así que de nuevo me encontré en la oficina que antes le pertenecía a Harry. Hubiera querido conocerla antes de que se marchara, seguro era un desastre como su cuarto, en cambio ahora estaba organizada con precisión atómica. Era fría y triste.

—Lechuzas, ratas y sapos. Esas son las mascotas que se permiten dentro de Hogwarts, para cualquier otra se debe pedir una autorización especial —decía el profesor Greenwood—. Una autorización que usted carece, señorita Berkley, para ambas bestias que posee.

Crookshanks, en mi regazo, bufó. Polly le sacó la lengua.

—Entonces la voy a tramitar —dije intentando controlar mi carácter—. Hablaré con la directora McGonagall.

—No sea absurda. Es innecesario molestar a la directora con un asunto tan trivial, para eso estoy yo, su Jefe de Casa.

—¿Usted aprobará a Crookshanks y a Polly?

—No.

—Hablaré con la directora —repetí—. No puede impedirlo, es mi derecho como alumna.

—Entonces la escoltaré, y ambos hablaremos con ella.

El recorrido hacia la oficina principal fue cargado de fricción. No entendía por qué rayos el profesor Greenwood era tan desagradable conmigo. Cuando la directora McGonagall escuchó de qué se trataba nuestra discusión, casi gira los ojos.

—Crookshanks es bienvenido en el Colegio. Y Polly tiene sus aposentos aquí. El señor Potter no la abandonó, este es su hogar.

Sonreí satisfecha al profesor Greenwood —Gracias, directora.

Ella me miró curiosa —Señorita Berkley, he tenido casi ninguna oportunidad de hablar con usted. Créame, ser directora es más trabajo de lo que alguna vez pensé. Me gustaría saber si se encuentra feliz en el Colegio.

—Mucho —respondí sincera—. Aunque... Extraño al profesor Potter.

Su rostro se volvió dulce —Claro que lo extrañas... Por cierto, si no me equivoco ya se encuentra en cuarto grado. Usted nació el dos de mayo, ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir que se van a cumplir quince años de la derrota de Tom Riddle.

Asentí.

—Creo que hay que celebrarlo —dijo casi conspiradora.

Eso me metió en el siguiente conflicto.

—¿Un baile? —dijo Teddy con gesto de horror. El resto de nuestros amigos me miraron sin creerlo. Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—La directora dijo que lo anunciaría hoy en la noche —expliqué mientras rascaba lo que quedaba de pudín en mi plato—. Dijo que sería de gala.

Victoire sonrió emocionada —¡Será fantástico!

Abbie miró a Ted. Francis a Abbie. Ted a Victoire.

Nadie me miró a mí. Oh, sí... Fantástico.

En la primera junta de capitanes de Quidditch conocí a Scorpius Malfoy. El chico era demasiado alto para su edad, delgaducho, de nariz afilada y facciones angulosas. Rubio platinado y ojos grandes entre grises y azules. Hubiera pensado que era de mi generación o de la de Francis, definitivamente no menor. Vamos, era un bombón. Los otros capitanes eran Gale de Ravenclaw, el idiota que se la vive molestando a Michael; y Ferdinand de Hufflepuff.

Cuando Gale soltó un par de comentarios de cómo Ravenclaw iba a masacrar a los otros equipos, Scorpius le replicó un par de líneas muy ingeniosas, y así de fácil me cayó bien.

Al salir de la junta me adelanté para hablar con él.

—No puedo creer que no te conociera antes, eres el tipo de personas que me gusta.

Malfoy alzó una perfecta ceja —¿Me estás declarando tu amor?

Sonreí —No seas presuntuoso. Tal vez eres guapo, pero definitivamente no tan guapo como el _hombre_ que me gusta.

Por supuesto, ¿qué posibilidades tenía un mocoso de trece años contra Harry?

—¿Ah, no? A menos que estés hablando de un dios, no veo cómo es más guapo que yo.

Noté su tono bromista, así que sonreí, continuando la broma —¿Conoces _El David_ de Miguel Ángel? Fue inspirado en mi hombre.

Soltó una carcajada —No es verdad, _El David_ es de mármol, igual que mi piel nívea.

Seguimos bromeando hasta que llegamos al cruce donde debíamos separarnos.

—Dile a Robbie y John que te inviten un día a comer con nosotros. Creo que a Abbie, mi mejor amiga, le caerías muy bien.

Malfoy inclinó el rostro, remarcando la diferencia de estaturas —¿La famosa Hermione Berkley me invita a su círculo social?

—¿Soy famosa?

—La consentida del profesor Potter, la mejor bruja de su generación y la única capaz de crear llamas eternas.

Lo miré sospechosa —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—En serio eres popular. Además tus hermanos se la han pasado asustando a cualquier mago que no sean los gemelos o Ted Lupin de ti. Creo que eso ha causado que seas más... Atractiva.

Para ignorar mi sonrojo le dije —¿Me estás declarando tu amor?

Sonrió —Nos vemos después... Hermione.

—Adiós, Scorpius —acepté el trato informal.

La mañana siguiente me crucé con Francis antes del desayuno.

—¿Es cierto que Michael y tú alejan a magos de mí?

Intentó no verse nervioso, pero lo conozco demasiado —¿Quién dijo eso?

—Scorpius Malfoy. Mi nuevo amigo. Hombre.

Entrecerró los ojos —Con que Malfoy...

Le puse un dedo en el pecho —No me gusta ese acto de hermanos sobre protectores. Quiero hacer los amigos que se me dé la gana. Detén eso antes de que Michael y tú terminen sin cejas por un año.

Tragó pesado —Solo fue una vez. Un rubio de Ravenclaw. Jeremy Nott.

Me crucé de brazos —Que sea también la última vez.

Ingresamos al Gran Comedor solo para ser asaltados por un montón de brujas que buscaban ser la pareja de mi hermano para el baile. Desde que la directora lo anunció los alumnos estaban histéricos intentando conseguir una cita.

Francis se negó caballerosamente, buscando con los de ojos azules a Abbie.

Mi mejor amiga, sentada en Hufflepuff, se reía de lo lindo de algo que dijo Teddy.

Del otro lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Victoire declinaba la que parecía ser la petición número mil para el baile. Ser la bruja más hermosa de Hogwarts no era tan bueno ahora.

El curso continuó entre tropiezos. Para mi sorpresa sí recibí invitaciones, no quise aceptar alguna. Sé que es absurdo siquiera soñar con esa idea, pero el único que me gustaría para que me acompañara era Harry.

Cuando tenía oportunidad y juntaba valor, revisaba su localización. No paraba de moverse por el mundo. Rumanía, Japón, Perú, Sudáfrica. Sus ubicaciones eran tan extraordinarias que comenzaba a preguntarme si no había alucinado que en algún momento estuvo en St. Otterpot.

Las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor fueron muy exitosas. Esta vez era mixto, lo cual nos convenía por el lado de los bateadores. Las estrategias las planeé con Kevin, un alumno de séptimo súper obsesionado con el Quidditch. El primer partido fue contra Ravenclaw. Mi escoba brilló por su velocidad y precisión. Tuve que desacelerar en varias ocasiones para pasar la Quaffle. Ganamos 320 – 190.

En sus tiempos libres Scorpius se unió a nosotros. Era tan ingenioso y sarcástico que siempre hacía llorar de risa a Abbie. Teddy lo recibió en el grupo muy feliz, porque Francis prefería evitarnos cuando él estaba con nosotros. Supongo que no aguantaba su vanidad, porque vaya que Scorpius es vanidoso, pero más que nada adinerado.

—Vengo de dos familias muy acaudaladas. En su momento los Malfoy fueron la punta de la élite purista de los 1900's, luego vinieron a pique con la derrota de Voldemort. Mi padre hubiera terminado en Azkaban de no ser por Harry Potter, quien abogó por él en su juicio. Mamá es heredera de los Greengrass, otra familia purista. Me da gusto haber nacido después de la guerra, no quiero imaginar mi vida bajo el régimen de Voldemort. Papá todavía tiene la Marca, y a veces, cuando el clima es malo, le duele horrores. En esos momentos siempre me dice: "Lo único que me permite resistir este dolor, hijo, es saber que tú eres libre de decidir lo que quieras en tu vida".

Me gustaba escuchar a Scorpius hablar de esas cosas. En su vida cotidiana seguía muy presente el daño de Voldemort. Era como una pequeña ventana al pasado.

—Papá tiene una deuda con Harry Potter, por eso lo está ayudando en esta misión.

Teddy y yo lo miramos incrédulos.

—¿Sabes de qué se trata la misión de Harry? —preguntó Ted.

Scorpius sonrió presumido —Por supuesto. Estuve escondido casi cinco horas en la oficina de papá esperando a que Harry Potter llegara. Mencionaron algunas cosas interesantes, quizá a ustedes les parezcan más lógicas que a mí.

Abbie me tomó de la mano, frenando mi desesperación. La miré agradecida, no quería que Ted viera mi preocupación por Harry. No todavía.

—Habla, por favor —pidió mi mejor amigo.

—Hablaron de los cinco puntos cardinales, de la vida eterna encerrada en agua, del sacrificio de millones y de Albus Dumbledore.

Abbie frunció el ceño —¿ _Cinco_ puntos cardinales?

Me eché en el pasto —Eso me deja más dudas que respuestas.

Teddy tampoco parecía satisfecho —¿Por qué crees que tu padre puede ayudar a Harry?

—Eres un tejón muy listo —dijo Scorpius—. Esa esa la verdadera pregunta. Fácil. Porque papá tiene negocios en todo el mundo. Harry Potter está usando las fábricas y compañías Malfoy para moverse sin ser rastreado. Parece como un asunto de negocios entre él y mi padre, y no una misión súper importante.

—Espero que el profesor Potter regrese pronto —murmuró Abbie.

Ted y yo asentimos, tristes.

Nos acercábamos a diciembre y de alguna manera mis amigos y yo continuábamos sin pareja para el baile. Teddy estaba decidido a ignorar siquiera el tema, repudiando la idea de bailar. Abbie seguía esperando que la invitara, algo que no iba a pasar porque en todo caso Teddy se lo pediría a Victoire. Francis todavía era acosado por sus admiradoras. Por otro lado los gemelos de alguna manera convencieron a una Hufflepuff para que fuera con _ambos._ Y Michael, quien tenía a Rachel segura.

El siguiente partido fue contra Slytherin. Scorpius era guardián. Su equipo, debo reconocerlo, era mucho más firme que el mío, pero no tenían la misma comunicación. Para el medio tiempo íbamos empatados.

—Te propongo una apuesta —me dijo recargado en su escoba. El sudor hacía que su frente brillara más bajo el sol. Su cabello platinado estaba hecho un desastre por el viento.

—¿Cuál? —respondí ajustando de nuevo mis guantes.

—Si Slytherin gana me invitarás al baile enfrente de todo el Gran Comedor.

Solté una carcajada —¿Por qué rayos aceptaría algo así?

—¿Tanto dudas de tu equipo?

Lo miré molesta —Somos mejores que ustedes.

—Entonces acepta.

—¿Y si Gryffindor gana?

—Tú pon el precio.

Me mordí el labio inferior —Si Gryffindor gana invitarás a Teddy al baile enfrente de todo el Gran Comedor.

Sus lindos labios de fruncieron —¡Qué dura eres! Si tú pierdes _yo_ seré el premio, en cambio si yo pierdo seré ridiculizado...

—¿Tan poquito confías en tu equipo?

Entrecerró los ojos —Hecho.

Nunca había celebrado tanto una victoria de Quidditch. Cuando Carly atrapó la Snitch, casi caigo de mi escoba por la risa.

Scorpius tardó un par de días en agarrar valor. Finalmente, haciendo honor a su palabra, esperó una tarde a que el Gran Comedor estuviera casi lleno para levantarse y caminar directo hacia Teddy. Ese día estábamos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Ted Lupin —dijo muy serio, completamente sonrojado. Sus ojos gris-azules me echaron odio por un segundo antes de enfocarse de nuevo en mi confundido mejor amigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Scor?

Sonreí malévola —Habla fuerte y claro, Scor, porque hay mucho ruido.

Tragó pesado —Ted Lupin, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi pareja en el baile de gala por el decimoquinto aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts?

Las carcajadas estallaron en el comedor. Yo las inicié.

Teddy lo miró incrédulo. Tardó un segundo en girarse para verme enojado, adivinando que yo tenía algo qué ver ahí.

Se levantó, haciendo relucir su corbata amarilla y negra —Me encantaría, Scor. Acepto.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —chilló Abbie.

Yo estaba sin voz.

Scorpius abrió la boca, sin creer lo que escuchó.

Teddy siguió hablando —Nada mejor que ir con tu mejor amigo a una fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Oh, maldita fidelidad Hufflepuff —mascullé.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa a Teddy —Sí... Mejores amigos.

Eso era mucho. Se acababan de conocer, pero de alguna manera me pareció cierto. Teddy no había conseguido hacer un verdadero amigo varón en su Casa, por eso se la pasaba con Abbie y conmigo. Scorpius estaba en la misma situación, siendo un poco rechazado en Slytherin por ridiculeces sobre quién es su padre. Y ahora van a un baile juntos.

Victorie, muy cerca de nosotros, se giró hacia Francis con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

Francis se iba a negar, lo sé, pero no consiguió sobreponerse del rostro dolido de Victoire, a quien varias veces le dijo que la apreciaba como otra pequeña hermana —Me encantaría.

—Eso nos deja como las últimas sin pareja —le dije a Abbie.

Mi mejor amiga estaba pensando en otra cosa —Creo que a Victoire le gusta Scorpius.

Era probable. Por eso lloró.

Llegaron las vacaciones navideñas. En cuanto estuve en mi cuarto en St. Otterpot escondí la canasta donde traía a Polly bajo la cama. La dulce serpiente no había querido que la dejara sola en las fiestas, y no se despegó de mí hasta que prometí traerla conmigo. Crookshanks ya estaba llenando mi cama de bolas de pelo, feliz de regresar a su territorio. De inmediato me puse con mamá a hacer las galletas que les prometí a Ted, Abbie y Scorpius como regalo de Navidad. Era extraño que los cuatro ahora seamos tan amigos.

Michael desarrolló un problema en la espalda por vivir arrodillado en la chimenea, hablando con Rachel. No querían estar separados, pero la familia de ella insistió que suficiente fue dejarla ir todo el verano y que además era la última Navidad antes de que Rachel se gradúe de Hogwarts.

Francis enfermó de gripe de mandrágora. La pasó en cama todos los días, tosiendo y vomitando. Fue terrible. Ni siquiera pudo probar una de mis galletas. Polly lo consoló acurrucándose en su cuello, dándole calor.

Eso me dejó disponible para hacer lo que quisiera. Cocoa y yo lográbamos saltos cada vez más largos y peligrosos. Volví a revisar el bosque, en busca del jugador de ajedrez. También preparé mi siguiente excursión al pico de la montaña, para intentar obtener respuestas sobre mi nacimiento. La mayoría de las tardes estuve con la señora Grimes, revisando los libros nuevos que agregó a su biblioteca.

—¿Un baile de gala? ¿Ya le dijiste a tu madre?

Asentí, acariciando el lomo de piel de uno de los libros —Sí. Dice que va a reparar su viejo vestido de boda. Si lo pintamos de rosa quedará decente para la ocasión.

La señora Grimes soltó un bufido —Qué ridiculez. El vestido de tu madre nadará en tu cadera. Y por Merlín que si lo ponen rosa estará terrible. Ven, acompáñame al ático.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el último nivel. Me di cuenta que ya estaba más alta porque antes cabía parada en el ático, ahora necesitaba encorvarme para caminar por ahí. La señora Grimes me señaló un baúl en el fondo y me pidió que lo bajara.

—Tiene un hechizo peso pluma, así que no tendrás complicaciones.

Lo levanté con una mano, y regresamos a la sala donde la chimenea ofrecía un poco de calor.

—En el baúl hay varios vestidos de mis años de juventud. Créeme, tenía buen gusto y bastante dinero. Algo ahí debe quedarte con un par de ajustes.

Revisé cada vestido, sorprendida por la calidad de la tela y los hilos. Todos eran hermosos, como de mujeres de la corte del siglo XVIII.

—Están muy exagerados los vuelos de las faldas. Ya no se usan así —dijo la señora Grimes—. Pero eso solo necesita un buen modista y será corregido.

—¿Puedo escoger el que quiera? —pregunté ilusionada.

—Son todos tuyos. Por ahora elige el que desees para el baile. Después modificaremos los otros.

La abracé conmovida —¡Gracias!

La cena de Navidad fue terrible. Francis insistió en que se sentía lo suficientemente bien para sentarse con nosotros y terminó vomitando el pavo. Mamá apenas pudo salvar el pan y el queso. Papá, por supuesto, recogió las botellas de vino. Yo sólo me quité para evitar la cascada de comida descompuesta que venía de la boca de mi hermano.

—¡Francis Berkley! —chistó mamá— Hubieras intentando vomitar en el piso, por Merlín.

Para fortuna de mi hermano, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Quién será? —masculló papá levantándose.

Todos nos asomamos. La señora Grimes iba a pasar la Navidad con la señora Lawrie, así que no podía ser ella. El resto del pueblo mantenía la costumbre de celebrar en sus casas sin molestar a nadie.

—Buenas noches, lamento la hora y el día —dijo un joven mago con el uniforme de la paquetería _MagicShipping_ —. Tuve en un retraso en las órdenes y apenas conseguí llegar al pueblo. Traigo un paquete para la señorita Hermione Marie Berkley.

Me coloqué junto a papá —¿Para mí?

Me sonrió —Firme aquí, por favor.

La familia estaba igual de curiosa y emocionada por el paquete. Cuando el mensajero me lo entregó sentí mis dedos enfriarse. Lo pusimos en la barra de la cocina, lejos del vómito.

—Ábrelo —apuró Michael.

Rompí el sello y extraje otra caja —Tiene un hechizo de congelamiento. Debe ser algo perecedero.

—Hay una nota —dijo mamá pasándomela.

 _Feliz Navidad a la familia Berkley. Un abrazo especial a Hermione. Atentamente, Wyatt Lawrie._

Papá se puso morado —¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto, Hermione?

Mamá sonrió complacida —Creo que todos sabemos lo que significa. Wyatt está siguiendo los protocolos para cortejar a Hermione.

Francis quiso decir algo, muy enojado, pero volvió a vomitar. Quedó en los hombros de Michael despotricar contra mi amigo.

—Qué ridiculez —dije sonrojada—. Esas costumbres son barbáricas. Wyatt solo es amable conmigo y con ustedes.

Papá casi arrancó la tapa del paquete. Adentro habían tres conejos.

—Oh, la cena está salvada —dijo mamá muy feliz—. Es una excelente selección para iniciar el cortejo. Tres conejos. Nada mal, Hermione.

Me cubrí el rostro —No hay cortejo.

Mamá siguió hablando —Recuerdo cuando tu padre me regaló su primera caza. Fue un pequeño antílope. En esos momentos yo no sabía nada de las costumbres de St. Otterpot, hasta me pareció salvaje que hubiera matado a ese pobre animal. Luego entendí su significado. Es muy halagador.

Michael giró los ojos —Esto es absurdo. Yo también fui criado en esas costumbres, y no le estoy enviando un animal muerto a Rachel.

Papá lo miró enojado —Porque no quisiste ir de caza conmigo hace un año, cuando te dije que era el momento adecuado. Como heredero de la casa Berkley eres muy rebelde, Michael. Aunque me moleste que Wyatt haya fijado su interés en la zanahoria, me da cierta satisfacción saber que él sí desea continuar con las tradiciones de nuestro amado pueblo. En St. Otterpot no ha habido mujer sin cortejo desde hace generaciones. El valor de la mujer depende del valor de la primera caza. Los conejos representan agilidad, belleza y delicadeza, virtudes que describen bien a Hermione. Es lo _mínimo_ que merece.

Empujé lejos de mí la caja —Basta, papá. Te digo que Wyatt solo es amable. No hay otra intención...

Mamá me interrumpió —Estás en tu derecho de negarte al cortejo, cariño, pero piénsalo, Wyatt es un buen muchacho. Su oficio es muy noble y pronto regresará para hacerse cargo de su apellido, su casa y su madre.

—No quiero eso, no deseo ser cortejada ni nada. Wyatt es mi amigo, nada más.

Papá soltó un suspiro —Wyatt es ahora la cabeza de su familia. Tendré que hablar con él directamente para arreglar la dote.

—¡No habrá dote! —chillé a punto de perder la razón.

Tocaron de nuevo la puerta.

Mientras papá fue a abrir y mamá se puso a preparar los conejos, yo odié por primera vez en mi vida ser de St. Otterpot con sus retrógradas reglas y costumbres. Voy a matar a Wyatt cuando lo vea...

—¡Hermione es otro paquete para ti!

Mamá puso las manos en sus mejillas, llenando su rostro de harina —¿Otro pretendiente?

Me acerqué preocupada a la puerta. Era el mismo mensajero.

—Lo lamento de nuevo, señorita Berkley —me dijo apenado—. Tengo tantos encargos que no me doy abasto. Aquí hay otros dos para usted. Feliz Navidad.

Papá cerró furioso la puerta.

Dejé las dos cajas junto a la otra de Wyatt.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Es normal —me respondió mamá—. Es una Navidad antes de que cumplas quince años. Los muchachos quieren adelantarse. Eres la bruja más especial del pueblo.

" _Vaya honor_ " pensé frustrada. Una caja tenía la piel de un oso. La otra tenía lana recién esquilada.

—Son de parte del hijo del carnicero y del hijo del pastor —mascullé.

Mamá miró atónita la piel del oso —Este es el regalo más valioso, sin duda.

Cerré las cajas —Creo que me voy a volver vegetariana.

Me fui a mi cuarto, decidida a no probar bocado de los conejos, ni usar la piel del pobre oso ni la lana. Qué horrible Navidad.

Al día siguiente recibí lechuzas de Ted, Abbie y Scorpius, además de otra que no reconocí. Teddy me regaló un libro de pociones que se especializan en el sistema nervioso. Fue perfecto, Abbie me mandó una medallita de oro para colgarme en el cuello que decía _Hermana_ , ella tenía una igual según explicó en su carta. Ese regalo casi me hizo llorar. Scorpius mandó una bufanda muy elegante, que obviamente costaba muchos galeones, y una pluma de águila para escribir. Qué presumido.

La última lechuza esperó paciente su turno. Ya que la vi bien reconocí sus enormes ojos naranjas.

Casi me eché sobre ella al saber de quién era.

Traía un pequeño cilindro de cartón. Al abrirlo extraje una flor con una nota: _Feliz Navidad desde... H.P._

Dejé de respirar. Abracé el tulipán rosa, llorando por la emoción. _Él_ estaba pensando en mí. No solo eso, sabía que yo podía localizarlo. Hice el hechizo de ubicación: Holanda.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry —susurré.

Es oficial. Antes me gustaba. Ahora estoy enamorada de él. De un hombre mayor, que es mi profesor, que está comprometido.

Qué frustración.

El resto del día me llegaron paquetes de parte de los jóvenes de St. Otterpot. Al parecer yo soy algo así como el premio gordo del pueblo. La bruja poderosa, de familia honesta y trabajadora, que es la mejor de su generación y además tiene la bendición de las nutrias mágicas.

Tras la octava caja con restos animales, terminé por decidir ser vegetariana.

Se acercaba Año Nuevo y quería conseguir algo especial para Teddy, Abbie y Harry. Monté a Cocoa y subí la colina hacia el pico de la montaña. Por suerte ese invierno era mucho más tranquilo que el último que pasé en ese camino. Incluso el riachuelo no estaba por completo congelado. Al llegar a la cascada volví a entrar en contacto con la magia natural del lugar.

 _¿Por qué estoy viva?_

La naturaleza susurró a mi alrededor. Sentí que quería decirme algo. Caminé con cuidado por la orilla congelada del lago que rodaba la cascada. Algo me llamaba por ahí.

Me recargué en el hielo puntiagudo, escuchando con atención. Incrementé mi magia. De pronto sentí el collar de los Peverell calentarse. Un crujido me alertó de que el hielo estaba quebrándose. Puse las manos en la cascada, intentando agarrarme, justo cuando el piso desapareció. Al mismo tiempo que el agua helada tragó mi cuerpo, escuché a Cocoa relinchar.

La corriente me alejó muy rápido del hueco por el que caí. Golpeé la superficie congelada, pero lo que conseguía romper quedaba lejos de mí en cuestión de segundos. Enterré las uñas para frenar el movimiento. El frío y las ramas del río me estaban haciendo pensar muy lento. Saqué la varita, dispuesta a todo por escapar de ahí antes de que la falta de aire me matara.

Algo golpeó mi cabeza.

No.

Solté la varita.

En contraste con el horrible frío, algo caliente se deslizó por mi cuero cabelludo.

Saqué lo último de aire que tenía en los pulmones.

La corriente me giró bocabajo.

Tragué agua.

Mis pulmones ardieron.

Voy a morir.

.

Voy

A

Morir.

.

 _¡No!_

 _._

Abrí de nuevo los ojos.

No me puedo dejar vencer.

Jalé mi magia.

Piensa en un lugar seguro.

Piensa en un lugar seguro.

Piensa en un lugar seguro.

.

Desaparecí.

.

Lo primero que hice fue regurgitar el agua y toser desesperada. Mi nariz y mis pulmones me dolían terrible. Me encogí, temblando. Lloré hasta que estuve segura de que podía respirar con normalidad y que seguía viva. Entonces un delicioso aroma me llegó desde el cobertor debajo de mí.

Abrí los ojos, encontrando un desorden monumental.

Estaba en la recámara de Harry.

 **Notas:** Sí, apareció Scorpius Malfoy. No me maten si las cuentas del canon y el fic no tienen sentido. ¿Qué pasará entre él y Hermione? Nada terrible, es más una amistad con pequeñas bromas pesadas y egos grandes. Otro personaje nuevo, el suplente de Harry, tenía que hacerlo especialmente molesto para que contrastara peor la ausencia de nuestro mago favorito. Hermione lo extraña horrores, obviamente. Habrá baile de gala. ¿Quién será la cita de Hermione? ¿Y de Abbie? Ya hay muchas revolturas de emociones aquí. La adolescencia les cayó duro. No sé por qué me imagino a Francis como un mago muy popular y atractivo. Ted y Scorpius irán juntos. Victoire y Francis. También averiguamos un poco más de la misión de Harry (no es relleno, en su momento será importante). Y Wyatt y el resto de los chicos de St. Otterpot quieren cortejar a Hermione. Las tradiciones de un milenario pueblo pequeño y exiliado del mundo mágico son barbáricas, pero legales para ellos. Aunque a nuestra castaña no le hizo gracia. El regalo de Harry no podía fallar, y por supuesto que él siempre supo que Hermione lo puede localizar, pero es incapaz de quitarle un gusto a la pequeña bruja, así que se lo permitió. Mientras ella está cada vez más enamorada de su profesor, no lo puede evitar, hay algo ahí que la mueve más allá de lo normal. Y al final Hermione casi muere (de nuevo, pobre Harry!), por suerte se fue a un lugar seguro, pero soltó su varita antes de eso...

Lo sé. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Debo decir que el ingenio que tienen en sus reviews me saca varias sonrisas al día. La atención que le han brindado a este fic es asombrosa, no sé cómo pagarlo. Gracias de verdad. Sus comentarios son hermosos, divertidos, constantes y cargados de emoción. Para la terrible semana que tuve, fue como un bálsamo mágico.

Gracias.

Less.


	11. Hermano mayor

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Hermano mayor"**

 _Los ojos de Rachel son como un par de estrellas en la noche más oscura..._

Hablando de lugares comunes. Necesito algo más original, algo de verdad poético que le haga justicia a la mirada de mi novia. Arrugué el pergamino, dispuesto a comenzar otro poema.

—¿Michael? —llamó mamá desde el marco de mi recámara— Me pareció raro no encontrarte metido en la chimenea.

Giré los ojos —Si lo dices así parece que me la vivo ahí.

Mamá alzo una ceja —Claro... Por cierto, ¿has visto a tu hermana? No ha regresado.

—Lo cual es común. Seguro anda con Cocoa brincando en alguna colina. Ya volverá.

—No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento. Instinto materno.

Ahora yo alcé una ceja —¿Y qué propones que haga?

—Bueno, ya que tan amable te ofreces, ve a buscar a Hermione. Gracias, hijo.

Contuve un suspiro. Al pasar junto a mamá besé su frente. Ya soy más alto que ella.

—Regresaré con esa pequeña nutria —prometí.

Pero no iré solo.

Entré a la habitación de Francis. Mi hermano estaba encogido en su cama, abrazando un cubo de metal que apestaba a vómito.

—¿Todavía no te curas?

—¿No es obvio? —replicó con la voz rasposa.

—Vamos a buscar a Hermione. Mamá está preocupada por ella.

—Olvídalo, no tengo energía más que para seguir respirando. Suerte.

—¿Recuerdas el vestido de mamá que quemaste en las últimas vacaciones? ¿Y que yo te cubrí y juraste pagarme esa en el momento en que te lo pidiera?

Francis vomitó a la mitad de su insulto.

Sonreí antes de volver a hablar —Vamos, quiero aprovechar para hablar contigo sobre Hermione.

Cuando por fin Francis logró cambiarse y bajar las escaleras, fuimos hacia la colina por donde comúnmente nuestra hermana galopa. El frío ayudó un poco a Francis a mantener su estómago.

—¿Qué quieres hablar de Hermione que tenga que ser afuera de la casa? —me preguntó sudoroso.

—¿Recuerdas su nacimiento?

—Claro que no. Yo tenía un año de edad o algo así.

—Bueno, yo sí lo recuerdo. El día era bochornoso. Lloviznó en la mañana y luego salió el sol. Mamá estaba de cuclillas, apoyada de la partera. Su rostro parecía a punto de quebrarse. No sé cuántas horas llevaba en esa posición, intentando pujar. Papá estaba por desmayarse del miedo. El resto de la gente de St. Otterpot que vino a refugiarse del ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts ya estaban pidiendo a Merlín por el alma de mamá. La daban por muerta.

Francis me miró asustado —¿Tan duro fue?

Asentí. Llegamos a lo alto de la colina y nos sentamos. Desde ahí se veía gran parte de St. Otterpot y el camino que iba a la estación de tren abandonada. Esperaba que Hermione apareciera por ahí en algún momento.

—La señora Grimes te tenía en brazos —dije volviendo al tema—. No parabas de llorar, lo cual ponía más nervioso a papá. Pasó la tarde. Oscureció. Sé que es imposible, pero puedo jurar que a lo lejos se veían las llamas de Hogwarts. De pronto mamá gritó: "Hace horas que no la siento. Ambas vamos a morir".

Francis vomitó. Esperé a que se recuperara para seguir hablando.

—La partera no dejó que mamá se rindiera. "Tienes dos hijos por los cuales vivir, Marie. Puja y sálvate. Ellos te necesitan". Mamá me buscó con la mirada y al tenerme en su visión pujó como nunca.

Tragué pesado.

—Jamás olvidaré la sangre... Mamá cayó gritando. Algo se desgarró dentro de ella. Al mismo tiempo una criatura salió despedida de entre sus piernas. La partera la cogió antes de que se golpeara. El bebé estaba morado. Sus manitas torcidas. Tenía mal formada la pierna izquierda. Era una imagen aterradora.

Francis me interrumpió —¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione nació mal? Pero...

—A eso quiero llegar —corté temblando—. Mamá no vio al bebé, estaba contraída por el dolor. Papá estaba junto a ella, intentando mantenerla viva. Yo fui el único de la familia que vio al bebé muerto. La partera también lo supo: no había algo qué hacer, era muy tarde. Fue al río y metió al bebé en el agua. Supongo que quería limpiarlo un poco antes de que nuestros padres lo vieran.

—¡¿Qué rayos, Mike?! —chilló Francis levantándose. Me agarró del cuello de la camisa.

Lo tomé de sus manos —El río se iluminó. El bebé dentro del agua era de dónde venía la luz. La partera lo sacó. Donde antes había un bebé deforme y rubio ahora estaba uno rosado, hermoso, con algunos cabellos castaños. Lloró.

Francis me golpeó —¡No sé qué pretendes, Michael! Si crees que voy a dejar que digas que Hermione no es nuestra hermana...

Lo empujé —¡Claro que es nuestra hermana! ¡Nuestra nutria! ¡La pequeña sabidilla que se dormía con nosotros cuando tenía miedo! ¡La que besaba nuestros raspones al regresar de explorar el bosque! ¡La que nos regaló una llama eterna al partir a Hogwarts! —me limpié las lágrimas. Francis también lloraba. Agarré valor antes de decir— Pero... Al mismo tiempo, Hermione no es una Berkley. No nació de mamá. No tiene nuestra sangre.

Francis vomitó. Sus ojos azules me miraron con rencor.

—Estás mal —dijo al reponerse—. Pudo ser una alucinación. Una pesadilla. Eras demasiado pequeño. Te confundió lo que viste.

Respiré profundo —¿Por qué Hermione es castaña?

—Mamá dijo que su tía abuela era castaña...

—¿Por qué es tan poderosa? Los Berkley no tenemos tanta magia. Somos granjeros, no duelistas.

—No es la primera bruja en nacer con un don mágico...

—¿Por qué parece conocer antes que nosotros los hechizos?

—Basta...

—¿Por qué dijo que recordó algo que _no_ era suyo al elegir su varita?

—Mike, en serio...

—¿Por qué se parece tanto a Hermione Granger?

—¡No sigas o te golpearé de nuevo!

Me dio la espalda, lo giré para que me mirara a los ojos.

—¿Por qué el profesor Potter está tan interesado en ella?

Los ojos de mi hermano brillaron. Enseguida me encontré volando un par de metros. Caí con el brazo. Chisté por el dolor. El gesto enfurecido de Francis se deshizo.

—¡Mike! Merlín, lo lamento —corrió hacia mí—. Hace años que no hacía magia accidental. Rayos. No me habías hecho enojar tanto desde que rompiste mi escoba de juguete.

—Era _mi_ escoba...

Me echó una mirada cortante —¿Quieres salir volando otra vez?

Giré los ojos —Ayúdame a parar. Creo que me lastimé el hombro.

Vomitó.

—Maldita sea. Ya cubrí mi cuota de por vida de vómitos.

—Ni me lo digas.

Al quedar frente a frente nos pusimos serios.

—¿Insinúas que nuestra Hermione es algo de la fallecida heroína Hermione Jane Granger?

Lo miré apenado —Creo que es _ella_.

–¡Por las jodidas pelotas peludas y flácidas de Merlín!

Solté una carcajada —Qué asco, Francis.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes esa teoría?

—Desde que Hermione recibió su varita en Ollivander's.

—Joder, si quedaban dudas de que eres un Ravenclaw... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Se lo decimos a mamá y papá? ¿Hermione lo sabe? Espera... ¿El profesor Potter lo sabe?

—De eso estoy seguro. Potter lo tiene muy presente. Nuestros padres y Hermione no saben.

Francis se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto que le copió a Hermione desde la cuna —Nuestra hermana lo va a deducir tarde o temprano. Es muy lista para dejarlo ir. Quizá sólo le falta saber los detalles de su nacimiento... Merlín, ¿te acuerdas de nuestro encuentro con Ron Weasley? ¿Y si el profesor Potter y Weasley la quieren alejar de nosotros?

Sonreí por su miedo.

—El profesor Potter lo supo desde que yo estaba en primer grado. Por eso le envió un libro a Hermione. Si hubiera querido apartarla de nosotros ya lo habría hecho y nadie lo hubiera podido detener. Por otro lado, Weasley fue muy agresivo, no sé qué pensar de él.

—¿Crees que el profesor Potter esté interesado en ella? Quiero decir, como algo más que amigos... No puede, ¿verdad? Se llevan como treinta años.

—Diecisiete —corregí—. No sé, Francis, apenas estoy aceptando que tengo razón. Olvidemos a Potter, por favor. Hay que concentrarnos en Hermione. Cuando se dé cuenta nos necesitará.

—¿No piensas decirle?

Negué —Creo que es algo que debe descubrir por su cuenta.

Francis bajó las pestañas rubias —Somos hermanos de Hermione Jane Granger...

—No. Hermione Marie Berkley es nuestra hermana.

—¿Y si un día simplemente olvida su lado Berkley y se vuelve Granger por completo? ¡¿Y si nos olvida?!

Apreté los puños —No dejaremos que eso ocurra.

Vomitó.

A lo lejos escuché un relinchar. Me giré buscando a Hermione, pero Cocoa venía sola.

—Francis —dije con la voz temblorosa—, la nutria no está.

Mi hermano miró a Cocoa con el mismo miedo. Hermione jamás dejaría a Cocoa sola, ni la yegua a su montura.

—Algo pasó.

Corrimos hacia ella. Nos costó un buen rato conseguir que Cocoa se tranquilizara lo suficiente para dejarnos agarrar sus correas.

—Calma, calma... _Shhh_... —acaricié su nariz. Los ojos de de Cocoa estaban vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar—. Todo estará bien.

Francis aprovechó para montar a la yegua. Cocoa relinchó enfurecida, alzándose en sus patas traseras.

—¡Relájate, Cocoa! —gritó mi hermano, vomitándose el suéter— Llévame al último lugar donde estuviste con Hermione. Hazlo por ella, Cocoa. Vamos, vamos...

La yegua bufó nerviosa.

—¡Yo también voy! —dije subiéndome detrás de Francis.

Cocoa se giró de golpe. Casi caímos de la silla. Luego se echó a galope hacia la montaña de dónde venía el río. Mis manos temblaban sobre el estómago de Francis. No quería imaginar qué pudo pasar para que Hermione no regresara con Cocoa. Al llegar al pico vimos la cascada congelada. La yegua disminuyó la velocidad hasta colocarse junto al río.

Clavé los ojos en el hueco destrozado del hielo a la mitad de la corriente.

—¡NO!

Francis y yo bajamos de Cocoa. En cuanto pusimos un pie en el hielo se fracturó. Grandes trozos blancos se desprendieron de la superficie antes de hundirse. La corriente iba con mucha fuerza.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Francis corriendo por la orilla del río.

Jamás sentí tanto miedo.

—Tenemos que regresar —dije usando la razón—. Necesitamos magia para encontrarla. Debemos regresar.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fue Hermione? —gimió Francis tembloroso.

Sabía qué estaba preguntando realmente: ¿cuánto tiempo lleva nuestra hermana en el río?

—Vete en Cocoa —repliqué desesperado—. Irás más rápido sin mi peso. Busca a mamá, papá y a cualquier otro que quiera ayudar. Yo comenzaré la búsqueda. ¡Vete!

Mi hermano brincó sobre Cocoa antes de largarse a todo galope. Al perderlo de vista inicié mi camino por la orilla del río. Alcancé una nueva zona donde el hielo volvía a cubrir la superficie. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver un hueco pequeño. Imaginé lo ocurrido: Hermione golpeó desde la profundidad el hielo para intentar escapar. Seguía viva.

Caminé más rápido. El río se dividía en el siguiente cauce. Una parte, la más delgada, iba a St. Otterpot, la otra, más violenta y profunda, bajaba un par de pueblos más hasta el océano. Llegué a la bifurcación. Observé con cuidado el hielo, buscando una pista. Rodeé varias veces ambos ríos, hasta que vi un arañazo en la parte interna del hielo. Temblé al ver que era el cauce que iba al océano.

—Hermana...

Corrí sin esperanzas. No era lógico pensar que alguien sobreviviría ese camino. Pero mi cuerpo se negó a aceptar la realidad. Escuchaba el crujir de la nieve bajo mis botas. El aire cortar mis oídos. De pronto llegué a un punto donde el hielo nuevamente se rompió. Era como si algo hubiera explotado bajo el agua.

Revisé la nieve, no había huellas. Hermione no salió del río aquí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pudo provocar una imagen así en el hielo?

Volví a imaginar lo sucedido. Para esta distancia mi hermana debió darse cuenta que no podría romper el hielo y salir. La corriente era muy poderosa. Por lógica debió sacar su varita. Hermione era increíble con ella. Las posibilidades de sobrevivir estaban en su magia. Pero la escena frente a mí no es de un hechizo controlado, parece una burbuja mágica que reventó de pronto. Entonces no usó su varita. Quizá la perdió por la corriente. Si ya no tenía esa herramienta, su instinto debió reaccionar. Como cuando de niña hacia alguna locura y su magia la protegía.

Eso era.

Mi hermana desapareció.

Sonreí, llorando de alivio. Ella estaba viva en algún lugar.

—Te encontraré, hermanita. Espérame.

Doce horas se cumplieron desde que inició la búsqueda de Hermione. Para este momento mamá ya no puede dejar de llorar. La gente de St. Otterpot está prendiendo antorchas en el perímetro del pueblo, una costumbre para los niños que mueren. Francis todavía no regresa de su quinto recorrido en Cocoa por el río. Nadie quiere creer en mi teoría.

—Tu hermana es poderosa, Michael —me dijo papá—, pero desaparecer sin saber cómo hacerlo es casi imposible. Yo tampoco quiero creer que Hermione está... Merlín. No puedo decirlo.

Me alejé de papá. No me servía su poderoso sentimentalismo en estos momentos. Sé que Hermione sigue viva, lo que me preocupa es el estado en que se encuentra. Tal vez necesite ayuda médica. No lo sé. Debo encontrarla, y para eso debo irme de St. Otterpot.

—¿Cómo puedes dejar la casa en un momento así, Michael? —sollozó mamá.

Volví a besar su frente —Prometí que traería a la pequeña nutria de regreso. Pienso cumplir mi palabra. Confía en mí, mamá.

Asintió llorosa —Siempre, mi amor.

Sonreí triste antes de agarrar polvos Flu —¡Malfoy Manor!

Salí en un recibidor de mármol negro. La mansión brillaba de limpieza y magia. El tamaño del techo de esa habitación era el de toda mi casa. Frente a mí estaba Scorpius, todavía con la carta que le envié en su mano.

—Dijiste que era una emergencia —susurró preocupado—. Que era de vida o muerte. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, pero no entiendo por qué recurres a mí.

Asentí, agradecido —Le contaste a Hermione que tu padre tiene contacto con Harry Potter. ¿Es verdad?

—Los Malfoy no mentimos —dijo orgulloso.

—Necesito la ayuda del profesor Potter. Hermione desapareció, creo que está herida. Sólo él puede encontrarla antes de que a mis padres se les ocurra hacer un ritual de localización.

Frunció el ceño, más pálido de lo normal —Herm... De acuerdo, ven conmigo.

Me dio tranquilidad que Scorpius se pusiera en acción antes de hacer mil preguntas. Gracias personalidad Slytherin. Mientras subíamos las escaleras aprovechó para averiguar más.

—¿Por qué no dejas que tus padres hagan un ritual de localización? Es la manera más segura de ubicar a un familiar.

—Porque es un ritual que usa sangre para funcionar. Mis padres gastarán magia y sangre sin sentido. Hermione no puede ser rastreada a través de ellos. Ni de Francis o yo.

Casi se tropezó —¿Herm es adoptada?

—No. Ya no puedo decirte más. Lo lamento.

Apretó los labios antes de gruñir —Bien... Este es el despacho de mi padre. Déjame hablar a mí.

Entró sin avisar. Lo seguí a la oficina más elegante que había visto en mi vida. El señor Malfoy estaba leyendo _El Quisquilloso_ en un sillón de cuero. No alzó los ojos al escucharnos.

—Scorpius, te he mostrado mejores modales. Toca antes de entrar —dijo con la voz sedosa que definitivamente su hijo heredó. Eran dos gotas de agua, excepto por los ojos de Scorpius que eran ligeramente azules.

—Padre, es una emergencia. Necesito que localices al señor Potter. Hermione está en peligro.

El señor Malfoy sacó la cara de la revista como si hubiera escuchado que Merlín está vivo y quiere casarse con él. Luego me miró confundido.

— _¿Qué?_ —chistó.

Me aclaré la garganta —Permita que explique la situación, señor Malfoy. Soy Michael Berkley, hermano mayor de Hermione Marie Berkley. Mi hermanita tuvo un accidente en el río, desapareció para no morir ahogada, y ahora no podemos localizarla. Sé que el profesor Potter puede ayudar a encontrarla. Por favor. Estoy desesperado. Es mi _hermanita_. Si no la llevo a casa pronto, mis padres cometerán un error. Ellos no pueden enterarse, señor Malfoy. No sin que Hermione lo sepa primero.

Scorpius me miró incrédulo —¿Qué insinúas, Mike?

El señor Malfoy, en cambio, se levantó como un viejo Conde, con su capa cayendo en ondas desde sus hombros. En su rostro se veía la comprensión total.

Sonreí —Sabía que el profesor Potter le informó de la situación de mi hermana. Era demasiado que su hijo ahora sea su amigo, ¿verdad?

Me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque se veía forzada —Uno jamás deja de sorprenderse con Potter. De acuerdo, muchacho, te ayudaré. No quiero ni pensar lo que haría Harry de lo contrario.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos —¿Qué están ocultando? ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

Su padre lo miró con seriedad —Te lo explicaré cuando regrese. Tienes prohibido hablar de lo que escuchaste aquí con cualquiera que no sea tu madre o yo, ¿entendido?

El pequeño rubio hizo un mohín —Sí, padre.

El señor Malfoy besó su frente —Estoy orgulloso de ti. Márchate.

Me despedí de Scorpius. Antes de irse me miró temeroso —Encuentra a Herm.

—Por supuesto —respondí.

Al quedarnos a solas el señor Malfoy soltó un suspiro —Ese hubiera sido yo con otra educación. Preocupado por _ella._

—Lamento no seguir su conversación, señor, pero me urge hablar con el profesor Potter.

—Llámame Draco, muchacho, y agarra bien mi mano. Nos apareceré directo con él.

Contuve un grito al ver al profesor Potter tirado en el piso, con la ropa llena de sangre, suciedad y sudor. Tenía un brazo encima de los ojos, y en cada mano sus lentes y la varita. De no ser por el ronquido que escuché lo habría dado por muerto.

Estábamos en una habitación austera. Me dio la impresión que era de un hotel barato. Por la calefacción de gas era uno muggle. En la cama había un montón de mapas del mundo con puntos en rojo marcados. Junto al profesor había un cuenco con restos de comida.

Me acerqué desesperado a despertarlo. Draco intentó frenarme, pero fue muy tarde.

De golpe me encontré en el piso, con la mano del profesor Potter apretando mi garganta y su varita en mi frente.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban como la Muerte. Era impactante ver su rostro deformado por violencia y amenaza, cuando crecí en su salón escuchando sus lecciones en voz serena y profunda. Siempre me provocó tranquilidad, ahora prefería no volver a verlo jamás. Era aterrador.

Como si algo hubiera hecho _click_ en su cabeza su gesto se deshizo en una mueca de sorpresa y cariño. Ahí estaba de nuevo mi profesor, no el asesino que me aturdió de un movimiento.

—¿Michael?

Se alejó de mí, asustado por sus acciones. Luego miró al señor Draco.

—¿Cómo pudiste traerlo? ¡Es peligroso!

El rubio alzó las manos —Es una emergencia. Además contigo estará seguro.

—¡Casi lo mato! Joder, joder, joder... —se giró, limpiando su rostro sucio con las manos.

Sonreí al escucharlo maldecir —Está bien, profesor. Fue mi culpa por intentar despertarlo. Obviamente se encuentra bajo mucha presión.

Su mirada volvió a concentrarse en mí. Abrió la boca, pero se contuvo.

—Quiere preguntar por mi hermana, ¿verdad? —dije tranquilo.

Miró enojado al señor Draco.

—No me metas. El muchacho ya lo sabía cuando llegó a pedir mi ayuda.

— _Honestamente_ , profesor, ¿creía que nunca me daría cuenta? Soy un Ravenclaw de pies a cabeza. Además es _mi_ hermana. Es natural que esté al pendiente de ella.

Sonrió en cuanto me escuchó —Me sigue sorprendiendo cuánto de Hermione adoptaron Francis y tú, igual que ella lo hizo de ustedes. De verdad son hermanos.

—Por supuesto —dije intentando sonar amenazador, aunque después de como casi me vuela la cabeza no tenía sentido, pero el miedo de Francis también era mío. No quería que el profesor Potter o alguien del pasado de mi hermana se la llevaran lejos de nosotros.

Él habló en el mismo tono que tantas veces usó cuando yo no entendía algo en clase —Y siempre lo será.

El calor me regresó al cuerpo —Sabía que puedo confiar en usted, profesor. Hermione desapareció. St. Otterpot la dio por muerta...

Me callé al verlo caer de rodillas. De pronto pareció roto más allá de cualquier remedio.

—¿ _Muerta_? —gimió.

Giré los ojos —No sea dramático, ¿cree que yo estaría tan tranquilo? Sé que sigue viva, aunque nadie me quiera creer. Tiene que localizarla antes de que mis padres se den cuenta que no hay una relación sanguínea con ella, y todo se vuelva un caos. Hermione necesita tiempo para comprender quién es sin la presión de nuestros padres. Merlín sabe que amo a papá, pero con su zanahoria es imposible de contener.

El señor Draco se rió desde que escuchó _dramático._ Para cuando terminé de hablar el profesor ya estaba más concentrado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó.

—Cayó al río congelado. Creo que en el proceso perdió su varita. Lleva doce horas desaparecida.

—¿ _Perdió_ su varita? —repitió casi morado—. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione!

Lo miré sospechoso —Usted también sabe algo sobre la varita de mi hermana...

—Tú ya sabes demasiado, Michael —me dijo cansado—. Hay que localizar a Hermione. Sería más fácil si tuviera su varita. Usaré mi...

La ventana del cuartucho explotó. El señor Draco me cubrió con su cuerpo. Desde su hombro vi al profesor Potter levantar un escudo sobre los tres.

Dos magos vestidos de blanco entraron. Sus túnicas eran de manta cruda, iban descalzos y en el rostro tenían un tatuaje en forma de pentagrama. Su acento era extraño, difícil de pronunciar en inglés.

—Señor Potter, le advertimos que no viniera a hacer "negocios" aquí.

El profesor sonrió —Pero no dijeron nada sobre vacacionar. De hecho, estaba planeando comprar un terreno y construir una casa de verano. Seguro a su Dios no le molestará compartir un poquito de su territorio sagrado, ¿verdad?

Los dos hombres lo miraron con odio.

—La muerte le espera al infiel —dijo uno de ellos.

—Ah, no. Créanme. La Muerte nos espera a todos, no es tan caprichosa como su supuesto Dios.

—¡Đæknû es el verdadero Dios! —gritó el mago antes de lanzar un látigo de llamas contra el profesor.

El duelo que continuó me dejó sin voz. Jamás pensé que el profesor Potter fuera tan veloz. Su cuerpo se movía como agua, deslizándose por los movimientos mágicos en vez de enfrentar directo el impacto. Sus dedos manipulaban la magia enemiga y la devolvía con su varita.

Los dos magos no tenían oportunidad contra él. Lo supieron casi enseguida, así que cuando llegaron sus refuerzos, diez magos más, dirigieron su atención hacia nosotros. El señor Draco sacó su varita, pero noté el nerviosismo en su pulso tembloroso.

—¿Traes tu varita? —me susurró.

—No. Todavía soy menor de edad.

—Magnífico... _¡Expelliarmus!_

Los enemigos no tenían varitas, usaban esos látigos llameantes para crear magia. Repetían el nombre de su Dios mientras avanzaban hacia nosotros.

Vi al profesor Potter muy ocupado contra los otros diez magos, así que supe que no podría defendernos.

El señor Draco inició un duelo muy complicado. Lo veía sudar, en sus ojos grises había miedo puro. Pensé en Scorpius, el amiguito de mi hermana, y lo mucho que sufriría si se quedaba sin padre.

Avancé corriendo hacia uno de los encapuchados y lo golpeé con todo mi peso en el rostro. Al verlo caer noqueado agradecí las horas que cargué costales de semillas y corté leña. Mis brazos eran muy fuertes.

El señor Draco consiguió vencer al otro. Me miró agradecido —Supongo que parezco un imbécil junto a Potter luchando contra diez tipos a la vez.

Sonreí —Usted no es un guerrero, señor Draco. No hay vergüenza en ello. Además, junto al profesor todos nos vemos inútiles.

El último gemido de dolor nos indicó que los enemigos fueron arrasados.

El profesor nos miró con la respiración agitada —Estoy harto de estos fanáticos. Vamos por Hermione. Regresemos a la mansión Malfoy. No quiero ir a casa. Teddy se preocupará.

El señor Draco le extendió una mano —Nos apareceré.

Echó una mirada al montón de cenizas que quedó de los mapas en la cama. Si el trabajo de esos hombres era destruir la investigación del profesor Potter, aunque entregaron su vida, lo consiguieron.

—¿Eran de valor? —pregunté.

El profesor asintió —Mucho. En especial el que tenía los sellos rojos.

Sonreí —No se preocupe, cuando sepa que Hermione está a salvo le haré una copia de ese mapa. Memoricé dónde estaban los puntos rojos.

Me miró sorprendido —Dime, Michael, ¿has pensado en ser Auror?

De nuevo en Malfoy Manor me sentí más seguro. No sé dónde estuvimos hace rato, pero definitivo no quiero regresar. Me senté mientras el profesor Potter invocaba una brújula de oro. El señor Draco estaba bebiendo su segundo vaso de whiskey.

—Cómo resistes esa vida, Harry —dijo nervioso—. Me dio terror pensar que Scorpius y Astoria no me volverían a ver.

El profesor sonrió sin ánimo —Cuando ya no tienes algo qué perder... Listo. Ajusté la brújula para que señalara el núcleo mágico de Hermione. Por suerte sigue siendo el mismo.

Me acerqué para ver trabajar el aparato mágico. La flecha de la brújula era de cobre, giró como un tornado antes de frenarse de golpe y girar en sentido contrario.

—No puede ser... —dijo el profesor.

—¿Qué significa ese movimiento de la flecha? —pregunté.

—Que Hermione está en un lugar impenetrable. Hay un escudo que aísla la magia que hay dentro de ese espacio. Solo hay tres lugares en el mundo con esa descripción.

Lo miré insistente —¿Cuáles?

—La oficina del director de Hogwarts. El Departamento de Misterios en el MM. Y...

—¿Y...? —apuré desesperado.

—Mi habitación.

El señor Draco escupió el whiskey.

Lo miré enojado —¿Quieres decir que mi hermanita está en tu habitación?

—Es una posibilidad. Vamos a ver.

Me agarró del hombro y desaparecimos. No pude despedirme del señor Draco.

La habitación era un desastre monumental. Idéntica a la de Francis. En la cama estaba Hermione, dormida.

Creo que mi corazón volvió a latir. Corrí hacia ella.

—¡Nutria! —llamé girándola. Estaba muy pálida y fría. Su ropa seguía húmeda— No despierta...

Sentí al profesor junto a mí.

—¡No la toques! —grité con el estrés por fin quebrando mi paciencia— ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas?! ¡Si sabías que ella renacería entonces te hubieras alejado! ¡Ella ya tiene una familia y una vida! ¡No te necesita! ¡No me importa lo que viviste con ella, eso fue antes! ¡Ella es una Berkley, mi hermana! ¡Granger murió! ¡Murió y _jamás_ regresará a tu lado!

Me limpié las lágrimas para ignorar su rostro destrozado.

Quedamos en silencio. Escuché su respiración entrecortada. De pronto por fin habló.

—Está herida. Perdió mucha sangre. Debes llevártela ahora mismo.

Asentí.

Con cuidado abracé a Hermione. Sus labios, casi azules, soltaron un quejido — _Harry..._

Miré furioso al profesor —Es una niña —le recordé.

—Te juro, por mi magia, que solo deseo la felicidad de Hermione. No quiero involucrarme con ella ni entrometerme en su vida.

Su rostro fue tan serio y doloroso que me convenció.

—Que no lo vayas a hacer no significa que no lo desees —dije seco—. Dime la verdad, ¿tú te encargaste de que reencarnara? ¿Cuál era tu plan?

Se recargó en su escritorio. No parecía intimidado, lo cual, supongo, es normal dada la situación. De ninguna manera lo puedo dañar, y tampoco es como si fuera su obligación darme explicaciones. Solo soy un mago de dieciséis años que quiere cuidar a su hermana.

—Nunca quise que reencarnara. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible —respondió con melancolía—. Sólo pedí una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Así lo sigues viendo?

Desvió los ojos verdes —No. Desde el instante en que me dijiste que tu hermanita fue la creadora de tu llama eterna. Ahí acepté mi destino. Lamento no haberme alejado en ese momento, como era el correcto. Fui egoísta. Quería conocerla por lo menos un par de años para asegurarme de que su nueva vida era buena, feliz y llena del amor que se merece. Ahora que la veo en los brazos de su hermano mayor, creo que me doy por servido. No volveré a acercarme a ella.

Hermione se revolvió incomoda. Su voz fue más clara esta vez —Harry... Harry...

Miré impresionado el cuerpo del profesor reaccionar como si la voz de mi hermana fuera un hilo mágico que jaló cada articulación. Su instinto fue acercarse a ella. Se contuvo a tiempo, apretando los puños.

De pronto me sentí ajeno a ese momento entre Harry y Hermione. Tuve miedo.

—Tiene hasta su graduación —dije con el poco valor que me quedaba—. El día siguiente de que mi hermana se marche de Hogwarts no lo quiero ver cerca de ella jamás. ¿Puedo confiar en su palabra?

Negó —Siempre voy a querer saber de ella.

—¡No es correcto! —grité de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, Michael. Lo único que puedo prometer es que jamás incitaré una relación fuera de lo amistoso entre nosotros. Hermione siempre será mi mejor estudiante. Nada más.

—Gracias.

Me sonrió igual que en sus clases cuando daba la respuesta indicada —Gracias a ti por cuidarla de esta forma.

—Soy su hermano mayor —murmuré.

El profesor se me acercó —Te apareceré en St. Otterpot. Por favor no le digas nada sobre nuestra conversación.

—No planeaba hacerlo. Nos vemos después, profesor.

—Adiós, Michael —su mirada cayó en el rostro de mi hermana—. Adiós, Mione.

Cuando parpadeé ya estaba en mi casa. Frente a mí Francis dejó de llorar, recargado en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Mike? ¿Hermione? —susurró antes de gritar histérico— ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Hermione está en casa!

Papá casi me taclea para agarrar a Hermione. Mientras mi familia se amontonaba sobre mi hermana, yo pensé en la conversación que tuve con el profesor Potter. Después de su promesa ya no me preocupaba. Ahora el problema era que Hermione no se enamorara de él... De nuevo.

 **Notas:** En mi defensa: tengo trabajo, vida, familia, pareja, amigos y necesidades. Ya saben, lo que una persona normal. Lamento mucho la tardanza.

El capítulo deja ver mucho más de lo que esperaban,en especial porque nadie creyó que Harry fuera a aparecer. Sé que advertí su ausencia del fic por un rato, pero de alguna manera es así, ya que no hubo interacción entre Hermione y él. ¿A quién le gustó el POV de Michael? La verdad es que es un muchacho muy inteligente, que además adora a su hermanita. Oh, y también tuvimos un poco de Draco Malfoy! Me gustó que protegiera a Michael, es parte ya de su instinto paterno. La guerra lo cambió. Harry nos dio un pedazo de la información de lo ocurrido el día de la batalla de Hogwarts, y también descubrimos algo de su famosa misión. Michael también nos regaló detalles importantísimos del nacimiento de Hermione. Como ven, el misterio se va deshaciendo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo que me han brindado. Espero verlos pronto.

Saludos,

Less.


	12. Dos de mayo

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Dos de mayo"**

" _Iré contigo"_

" _Es demasiado peligroso"_

" _Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos hasta el final"_

" _Esto no puede ser nuestro final. Me niego a aceptarlo"_

" _Entonces iré contigo"_

" _¡Qué testaruda!"_

—Creo que dijo algo —escuché la voz de Ted a lo lejos.

—Dijo "iré contigo" —replicó... ¿Scorpius?

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Abbie.

Scorpius sonó muy convencido —Tal vez está soñando con que le pido acompañarme al baile.

—Hey, ya eres mi pareja —chistó Ted.

Abbie soltó un bufido —Créeme, Teddy. Todos lo recordamos. Tú y Scor... El colmo.

Jalé aire para hablar, pero mi garganta estaba completamente seca, y terminé tosiendo. Abrí los ojos con dificultad. Sentí en los labios el frío de un vaso de cristal.

—Tranquila, bebe un poco de agua —dijo Abbie con cariño.

Tragué desesperada. Miré a mis amigos casi trepar en la cama, observándome con atención. Cuando comprendí que estábamos en mi recámara fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué hacen en St. Otterpot? —dije ronca.

Teddy le pidió a Abbie que me diera un golpe.

Abbie me golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

— _¡Ouch! —_ gemí acariciando el músculo adolorido— ¿A qué viene eso?

Scor respondió en un siseo —Supongo que es la manera de Teddy de decir: _No vuelvas a espantarnos así._

Alcé una ceja —Necesito más información.

—¡Casi mueres! —gritó Ted muy enojado— Fuiste con Cocoa a pasear por las colinas nevadas, luego te pareció una gran idea caminar sobre el río congelado. Caíste al agua. Desapareciste durante más de doce horas. ¡Casi mueres!

Parpadeé confundida. Entonces recordé. Dirigí mi atención alrededor. Debería estar en la habitación de Harry.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Abbie sonrió —Michael te trajo. Tus hermanos no pararon de buscarte, Hermione. Tu familia vivió una pesadilla. El pueblo te dio por muerta. Por favor no vuelvas a espantarnos así.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Si Michael me encontró... Miré a Teddy, buscando respuestas.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió. Ahí estaban Francis y Michael. En cuanto me vieron despierta corrieron hacia mí.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Te duele algo?

Negué —Todo bien...

Sus actitudes se transformaron de preocupación a enojo.

—¿En _qué_ rayos pensabas? —dijo Francis— ¿Sabes el miedo que tuve? ¿Lo que sintieron nuestros padres? Por Merlín, si Mike no te hubiera encontrado...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lo abracé enseguida —Fue un accidente. Lo lamento. Juro que seré más cuidadosa.

Michael me revolvió el cabello —Lo fuiste. Usaste tu magia para sacarte del río. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó después?

Todos me miraron curiosos.

—No —mentí con la mirada fija en Mike.

Él sonrió tranquilo —Te desmayaste cerca del condado de Glasshow. Ahí te encontré.

Me sentí más confundida. ¿Soñé que aparecí en la habitación de Harry? Qué vergüenza. Ni mi inconsciente me deja en paz. Entonces recordé algo.

—¿También encontraste mi varita?

Michael deshizo la sonrisa —No, hermanita. Lo lamento.

Bajé la mirada. Me lo merezco por descuidada. Pude morir. No quiero imaginar lo que mamá y papá habrían sufrido.

—No llores —dijo Francis. No me había dado cuenta que lo estaba haciendo—. Te llevaremos a Ollivander a conseguir otra en cuanto te recuperes por completo.

Scorpius agregó —Me contaron que no fue fácil que hicieras conexión con una varita. Si es necesario le diré a mi padre que te traiga a otros hacedores de varitas del mundo.

Contuve un sollozo —Gracias... Aunque es injusto que me traten tan bien después de lo que hice.

Abbie volvió a golpear mi hombro —Sigue hablando así, hermana, y te dejare de hablar para siempre.

Ted asintió —Estás viva. Eso es lo único que importa.

—Y castigada —dijo de pronto mi madre desde la entrada del cuarto. Al ver su rostro pálido y desvelado me sentí peor—. Hasta que cumplas diecisiete años.

Sonreí triste —Sí, mamá.

Michael soltó una exclamación de asombro —¡Es la primera vez que acepta un castigo tan fácil! ¿Segura no te golpeaste la cabeza, pequeña nutria?

No pude responder porque mi madre ya estaba asfixiándome entre sus brazos.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente para hablar, le pidió a todos que nos dejaran a solas. Esperé a que Abbie cerrara la puerta para mirar arrepentida a mi madre.

—Sé que ya te lo he dicho antes —murmuré—, pero esta vez _juro_ cuidarme más de ahora en adelante.

Mamá me dio la espalda, limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo, y se puso a rebuscar en mis cajones ropa limpia.

—Ayer comprendí algo. Tu padre y yo no podemos estar todo el tiempo con ustedes para protegerlos. Michael está a punto de graduarse. Cuando menos vea Francis y tú también estarán fuera de Hogwarts. Lejos de St. Otterpot...

Me levanté para abrazarla —¿Qué dices, mamá? Este es nuestro hogar. No nos iremos.

Acarició mi mejilla —La novia de tu hermano no desea ser granjera. Mike se marchará detrás de ella, a tener una vida urbana. La verdad me da gusto. Michael es demasiado inteligente para quedarse aquí siempre. Por otro lado, Francis nunca le encontró amor ni satisfacción a las tareas del molino. Tiene un espíritu rebelde. Su destino está en otro lugar del mundo. Y tú, mi preciosa nutria, naciste para brillar. Tan bonita, inteligente y poderosa. Mereces cualquier sitio menos un viejo pueblo olvidado, donde tu mayor logro sea casarte.

—No digas eso, mamá. Las mujeres de St. Otterpot son grandes brujas.

Se encogió de hombros —Verás mis palabras cumplidas: esta es la última generación Berkley en St. Otterpot —me pasó un vestido de algodón—. Cámbiate. Tus amigos cenarán con nosotros antes de regresar a sus casas. Eres afortunada, hija. Todos ellos te aman.

—Lo sé. Yo también los amo.

Me sonrió entre lágrimas —Confiaré en lo que me dijiste sobre ser más cuidadosa. Ya no eres una niña, Hermione. Es momento de que aprendas a ser responsable de tu cuerpo, tu corazón y tu vida. Algún día te marcharás de esta casa, y espero tener la tranquilidad de que sabrás valerte por ti misma.

—Sí, mamá.

—Aún así estás castigada.

Giré los ojos —Sí, mamá.

Tener a mis mejores amigos comiendo en la mesa de mi casa me causó una felicidad descomunal. Fue hermoso ver a Teddy reír con mi padre, a Francis sonrojarse cada vez que Abbie lo miraba, y a Scorpius no parar de halagar el estofado de patatas de mi madre.

—Solo son papas horneadas —dijo mamá divertida.

—Jamás había probado algo tan sencillo y delicioso —aseguró Scor—. En mi casa este platillo habría sido acompañado de algún aderezo exagerado o una carne ostentosa. Creo que es la primera vez que mi cena se compone de un tiempo y el postre.

Papá alzó las cejas —Lamento que te lleves una impresión tan humilde de mi casa, muchacho.

El rubio sonrió —La impresión que me llevo es de un hogar admirable, señor Berkley.

Teddy me susurró —Cuidado o Scor acabará por convencer a tu padre de que es un perfecto candidato para tu mano.

Casi escupo mi agua por la risa —¿Te imaginas? —pregunté con la voz baja— Hermione Marie Malfoy.

Abbie, a mi lado, también soltó una carcajada —O mejor: Scorpius Hyperion Berkley.

Continuamos con las bromas hasta que se terminó la tarta de moras. Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando me despedí de mis amigos. El cansancio me tiró como piedra en la cama, todavía débil tras mi despliegue de magia accidental y el pequeño episodio de hipotermia que sufrí. Antes de dormir pensé de nuevo en el momento que salí del río. Estoy segura que fui al cuarto de Harry, pero Michael contó una versión distinta. O mi hermano mentía, algo extraordinario, o mi cabeza estaba jugando con mis emociones.

Al reponerme, unos días después, mi padre me llevó a comprar una varita. Intenté ser más cariñosa de lo normal con él, ya que desde mi accidente me trató de forma fría. Supongo que sigue muy enojado. No funcionó. Papá mantuvo el gesto serio y alejado.

Ollivander me recibió con la misma curiosidad que la primera vez. Cuando le dije que perdí mi varita casi se desmaya.

—¡Qué desafortunado! No creo tener algo que se le compare, señorita Berkley. Pero _usted_ no tiene por qué preocuparse. Cuenta con un protector muy especial.

Papá alzó una ceja —¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Ollivander sonrió misterioso —Tenga esta varita. Pruébela.

Me ofreció una caja color verde. Al extraer la varita sentí una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Me gustaron las hojas que tenía marcadas en el mango. La conexión fue casi perfecta.

—Madera de vid, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, 27,3cm. Flexible y buena para realizar hechizos. No es maravillosa como su última varita, puedo decir que hasta es común.

Bajé los hombros —¿No le puedo pedir que me fabrique una como la de saúco?

El hacedor lo pensó un rato —Es arriesgado. Investigaré al respecto. En caso de aceptar el reto le mandaré una lechuza.

Saqué mi bolsa con dinero. Era lo que llevaba de comisiones por mis llamas eternas —¿Cuánto va a ser?

—Un galeón.

Papá interrumpió, sorprendido —Sé que las varitas tienen un costo de seis galeones. ¿Está vendiendo algo de tan mala calidad a mi hija para solo cobrarle un galeón?

—Es usada —explicó Ollivander—. Pero le aseguro que es la mejor opción que tiene la señorita Berkley.

Eso me hizo sentir peor —¿ _Usada_? ¿Quién fue su dueño?

Ollivander me señaló, amenazante —Una grandiosa bruja, así que no se queje.

Papá me tomó del hombro para sacarnos de la tienda. Igual que a mí, a él no le gustan los magos que no hablan de forma directa.

En el camino de regreso a casa papá me besó la frente antes de decir —No sé qué hacer contigo, Hermione. Los Berkley no somos temerarios como tú, pequeña Gryffindor. ¿Qué necesitas para dejar de hacer tantas locuras? Ya no quiero que cabalgues sola, no quiero que explores el bosque, no quiero que tu curiosidad siga poniéndote en riesgo. Mi mayor deseo es verte adulta, con una vida hecha, una familia de la cual hacerte cargo. Si sigues así no tendrás nada de eso.

—Lamento haberte preocupado tanto, papá. Juro que ya no haré algo que me ponga en riesgo.

Me miró preocupado —Te enseñé a no prometer lo imposible, zanahoria. Eres incontrolable. De una u otra manera terminarás metida en otro lío.

Bajé el rostro —No quiero preocuparte más.

—Es lo mismo que me pidas dejar se ser tu padre. Hasta el último de mis días, aunque tú ya seas una viejita, seguiré preocupado por ti. Te amo.

Lo abracé llorosa —Te amo, papá.

—Recuerda eso toda la vida, Hermione: un padre jamás deja de amar a sus hijos.

Asentí conmovida. Luego pensé en la señora Grimes, quien vio morir a sus hijos en la guerra. Y en tantos otros iguales que ella. Qué terrible vida.

Luego, no sé por qué, pensé en la mujer rubia de ojos grises con la que alucino y miré las manos de mi padre y yo entrelazadas. Mi piel pálida contrastaba con su tonalidad tostada.

—

La última noche en St. Otterpot la pasé en casa de la señora Grimes. Estuvimos conversando sobre Shakespeare hasta el amanecer, mientras me probaba el vestido que me ajustó para el baile. Los zapatos que me regaló también eran nuevos. Nunca me sentí tan elegante.

Al despedirnos en el portón de su casa me dijo:

—Toma estos paquetes para tus hermanos. Son túnicas de gala. Quiero que los tres se saquen una foto ese día. La pondré sobre la chimenea.

Besé su mejilla antes de partir con mi familia. Tras un invierno desastroso era momento de volver a Hogwarts.

No todo fue felicidad. El profesor Greenwood seguía como Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor. Soportarlo en el lugar de Harry me partía los nervios. Por otro lado mi equipo de Quidditch estaba restando demasiado tiempo a mis estudios. Y lo peor: la fiebre del baile. No había día sin que se hablara de él. Yo también estaba emocionada, pero no _tanto_. Solo es un día en el que tenemos que vestirnos formal y _bailar._ La mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts no saben ni cómo agarrar a una bruja para el vals.

—No todos tienen la suerte de tenerme como amigo —dijo Scorpius una tarde que les comenté ese detalle a Ted, los gemelos y mis hermanos—. Sé todo tipo de bailes de salón. Puedo enseñarles.

Michael casi lo besa —No quería hacer el ridículo con Rachel. Gracias, Scor.

El rubio me miró retador —Necesitaremos un par de brujas para practicar.

Abbie se apuntó enseguida, así que también acepté.

El partido contra Hufflepuff causó que mi equipo se amotinara. La mayoría insistió en que me dejé ganar por Francis, lo cual estaba muy cerca de la verdad. Después de la pelea con mi hermano no quería volver a enemistarme con él por algo tan trivial como el Quidditch. Cuando se lo expliqué a mis compañeros me vetaron como capitana. Sin pensarlo dos veces renuncié al equipo. Me di cuenta que hasta ese momento mi único interés en el Quidditch era recibir las sonrisas de Harry cuando anotaba. Sin él no tenía sentido continuar perdiendo mi tiempo sobre una escoba.

Le conté esos pensamientos a Abbie, una noche que estábamos por dormir juntas en su cama, pero su reacción fue muy lejos de lo que imaginé.

— _Herm_ —chistó preocupada—, dime por favor que estás intentando superar ese enamoramiento.

—Lo dices tan fácil.

Me agarró la mano —Te lleva diecisiete años. Es la leyenda del mundo mágico. No quiero ser ofensiva, pero ¿qué posibilidades tienes? Además crees que está comprometido.

—Él es mi lugar seguro.

Abbie me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca —¿De qué hablas?

Respiré profundo antes de explicarle lo que realmente ocurrió cuando casi morí ahogada. Al terminar de escucharme no parecía muy convencida.

—No tiene sentido, ¿por qué Mike mintió?

—Puede que Mike me haya encontrado donde dijo. Puede que Harry me haya regresado a un punto donde pudieran rescatarme.

Soltó un bufido —El profesor Potter está en una misión. No tiene sentido.

— _Lo sé_. Es imposible de explicar, pero siento que fue así. Harry me ayudó. Igual que me consiguió esta varita. El señor Ollivander dijo que yo tengo un protector muy especial.

Abbie me miró más preocupada —Me da miedo que te hagas falsas ilusiones. El despertar será terrible.

Tiene lógica lo que dijo, pero me dolió mucho. Me salí de su cama, sin ganas de dormir con ella esa noche —No creo que tengas derecho a hablarme sobre ilusiones. Sabes perfectamente que Teddy está interesado en Victoire.

Abbie ahogó un gemido. Me arrepentí enseguida.

Ninguna agregó algo después de eso. Nos dimos la espalda y cerramos las cortinas de nuestras camas.

Sin Quidditch y sin mi mejor amiga me encontré llena de tiempo libre. Agarré la costumbre de pasear por el castillo con Crookshanks, musitando recetas de pociones o teniendo diálogos unilaterales con mi gato. No quería enfrentar a Abbie y aceptar que estoy equivocada, que con toda probabilidad voy a salir muy lastimada de esta atracción por Harry Potter.

—¿Por qué, Crookshanks? —dije una tarde cerca del séptimo piso. Mi gato giró sus orejas hacia mí— ¿Por qué no puedo ser una adolescente normal que se enamora de su compañero de clase o del chico guapo de la escuela?

Pensé en Ted y Scorpius. Sería más fácil si ellos me hicieran sentir ese vacío en el estómago que me provoca Harry.

En cuestiones amorosas, mis hermanos tienen más suerte que yo. Francis y Victoire pasan las comidas en el Gran Comedor siempre juntos. La belleza y seguridad de la rubia causó que otras brujas dejaran de acosar a mi hermano, y él finalmente cayó en cuenta de la suerte increíble que tuvo al ser la pareja de Vi. Por otro lado, Michael y Rachel no dejan de hablar de lo especial que será esa fecha para su relación, ya que la bruja está por graduarse, lo que significa un año completo de separación para ellos.

Scorpius y Teddy se enteraron de la pelea entre Abbie y yo, aunque no de los motivos. Se dividían el tiempo con cada una, pero comenzaban a hartarse de la situación.

—¿Es porque ninguna tiene pareja para el baile? —preguntó Scorpius.

—No —repliqué avergonzada. Faltaba poco para el gran evento, y Abbie y yo nos las ingeniamos para rechazar cada propuesta que nos llegaba. Con el tiempo los magos lindos y coquetos pasaron a ser chicos desesperados que creían morir si llegaban solos al baile. _Honestamente..._

—¿Entonces por qué no se hablan? —insistió Ted.

No quise verlos a la cara cuando respondí —Porque ella dijo algo razonable sobre algo estúpido e impulsivo que estoy haciendo. Yo me sentí mal porque no puedo evitarlo, así que le contesté algo cruel y verdadero.

Mis amigos me miraron incrédulos.

—¡Brujas! —bufó Scorpius— Sólo Merlín las entiende.

—Ese comentario es muy sexista —dije molesta.

Un par de semanas después en el club de duelo probé mi nueva varita hasta su límite. Me molestó comprobar lo que dijo Ollivander, era muy común, no me exigía como la de saúco ni tenía la habilidad de regresar algunos hechizos de ataque. A veces se desconecta de mí. Es frustrante. En la biblioteca investigué maneras de rastrear una varita perdida. La única, que hasta ahora encontré, es a través de una varita hermana. No sé cuáles son las probabilidades de hallar otra varita con núcleo de Thestral.

Mis caminatas por el castillo continuaron. Intenté hacer el hechizo para localizar a Harry, pero no funcionó. Sé que él bloqueó mi magia. Ya no quiere que lo encuentre.

Esa realización me dolió profundamente. Abbie tenía razón.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él, Crookshanks?

Me senté en el suelo de uno de los pasillos. Quería llorar. Estoy muy confundida por mis emociones y por los vacíos de información que tengo. Durante años Harry me ha cuidado, ha sido paciente, atento y encantador conmigo. Más allá de lo que debería ser como maestro. Me obsequió libros, flores, joyas. Permitió que le pusiera un hechizo encima. Me dedicó una sonrisa especial. Todo eso, con mucho trabajo, lo podría justificar pensando que Harry simplemente es un hombre generoso. No tendría por qué haber un significado oculto en sus acciones. Pero yo no soy ingenua. He visto su rostro deshacerse de preocupación por _mí._ Le he robado carcajadas que ningún otro alumno ha escuchado jamás. Lo he convencido _con una mirada_ a hacer algo que no quería. Y sé, de alguna manera cósmica e irracional, que él me ayudó tras el incidente en el río. Estuve en su recámara. Escuché su voz entre sueños. No puedo estar equivocada. No _quiero_ estar equivocada. Me encanta su aroma. Adoro la forma de su rostro y el color de sus ojos. Deseo su risa cada día del resto de mi vida. Anhelo arrancar la tristeza que lo agobia eternamente. Y quiero conocer todo de él. ¿Cuál fue el primer libro que leyó? ¿Qué edad tenía cuando hizo magia accidental? ¿Dónde pasó su infancia? ¿Cuál es su postre favorito?

Suspiré. Como quisiera un lugar en donde solo estemos él y yo. Un lugar para conversar hasta volvernos viejos. Un lugar aislado de los problemas y los prejuicios.

Un chirrido me hizo brincar. Frente a mí, con lenta palpitación, una puerta de madera se creó.

Crookshanks me miró curioso.

—Hogwarts está lleno de sorpresas —dije emocionada. Tomé a mi gato y corrí hacia la puerta. Pensé que este descubrimiento era tan genial que no importa la pelea con mi mejor amiga, ella merece saber al respecto.

Abrí la pesada puerta de ocre. La luz del sol me cegó por un instante. Mis mejillas se enfriaron enseguida. Di un paso, hundiéndome en la nieve.

Pensé que era St. Otterpot. Luego comprendí que ese bosque era desconocido. Me adentré a los altos árboles que casi no tenían hojas. El lugar era precioso, irradiaba calma. Los rayos dorados se filtraban entre las ramas oscuras, creando sombras en la capa blanca bajo mis pies. De pronto llegué a un claro. Me detuve asustada.

—Una tienda de campaña —susurré, apretando más a Crookshanks en mi pecho.

Saqué mi varita, por si había alguien cerca. Caminé hacia la tienda, atraída por una emoción de nostalgia absurda. Adentro había tres camas, baúles con lo básico para acampar y un montón de libros sobre artes oscuras. La tienda era iluminada por varios frascos con llamas eternas. En la mesa del centro había un encendedor, un guardapelo y una copia de los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_.

—¿Qué será este lugar, Crookshanks? —dije acariciando la portada del libro.

Mi gato se trepó a una de las camas, maullando.

Lo seguí, de pronto muy cansada de todo. Ese lugar era justo lo que necesitaba. Exilio y silencio del resto del mundo. Aquí tal vez, por un instante, puedo dejar de sentir dolor por querer tanto a Harry.

Me acosté en la cama, abrazando la almohada. Empecé a llorar cuando el aroma de Harry me golpeó el rostro.

Supongo que es imposible para mí dejar de pensar en él.

Abbie estaba leyendo en su escritorio cuando entré a la recámara de cuarto grado de las chicas de Gryffindor. Sé que supo que fui yo la que entró, y sé que ella sabe que yo sé, pero ambas sabemos que la primera en hablar será la primera en disculparse, y por primera vez entre nosotras eso no es tan fácil.

Agarré una silla y la arrastré hasta quedar junto a ella. Me senté.

—Si Teddy jamás se da cuenta de la maravillosa bruja que lo quiere, entonces no es ni la mitad de inteligente de lo que creo que es. Y si llega a suceder ese caso, entonces no te merecía. Tú eres la bruja más linda y astuta de Hogwarts.

Cerró su libro. Me miró apenada.

—Si Harry Potter jamás se da cuenta de la increíble fortuna que tiene de ser el mago por el que suspiras, entonces debo creer que esa cicatriz en su frente le dejó también un problema cerebral, porque no hay otra explicación. Y si llega a suceder ese caso, entonces yo le patearé su trasero.

Sonreí —Lamento mucho haberte lastimado, Abbie. Pero lamento más el tiempo que llevamos sin hablar. Te extraño horrores, ¿puedes perdonarme, por favor?

Me abrazó llorosa —Claro que sí. Te amo, hermana.

—Te amo —dije contra su hombro, feliz de sentirla de nuevo.

Así de fácil mi vida recobró su normalidad.

Al siguiente día llevé a Ted, Scorpius y Abbie a visitar el bosque que encontré en el séptimo piso. Resultó que la puerta ahora nos llevó a otro lado. Tardamos un par de semanas en comprender que la habitación se creaba a partir de nuestras necesidades.

—Debemos nombrar este increíble cuarto —dijo Scorpius.

Asentí, emocionada —¿Qué tal "Sala de los Menesteres"?

—Qué aburrido nombre —dijo Ted.

—¿Salón multiusos? —intenté de nuevo.

—No tienes imaginación, Herm —soltó Abbie.

—¿Cuarto que viene y va? —susurré desesperada.

Scor sólo alzó una ceja —Yo digo que le pongamos "MetaMenesteresMultiusosQueVieneVa"

Lo miré incrédula. Mis amigos empezaron a reír.

—¡Voto a favor! —dijeron entre carcajadas.

—Es un poco largo, ¿no creen? —mascullé caminando detrás de ellos. Como me ignoraron cambié el tema—. Oigan, tenemos tiempo libre antes del almuerzo, ¿vamos a estudiar a la biblioteca?

Scorpius hizo un gesto de horror —Ya no me gustas tanto desde que dejaste el Quidditch.

Teddy le dio un codazo —Vivías engañado. Hermione _siempre_ buscaba tiempo para ir a la biblioteca. Parece que ahora va más, pero es porque ya no gasta horas practicando con el equipo.

Abbie me agarró del brazo —Vamos si me ayudas a terminar mi proyecto de Encantamientos.

El rubio se iluminó —Y a mí el de Pociones.

Ted me sonrió tímido —¿Yo necesito ayuda con Herbología?

Sonreí —Honestamente...

Y así, _por fin_ , llegamos a la esperadísima fecha del año: el baile de gala por el décimo quinto aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Abbie y yo decidimos ser pareja, igual que Scor y Ted. Solo faltaba un día, y todo mundo parecía desconectado de las clases y los deberes. Las brujas recibían paquetes de cada estética mágica del Reino Unido, los magos sin pareja preguntaban al azar en los pasillos para pescar algo. El ambiente era desesperante. Para mis amigos y yo el día pasó sin contratiempos, a excepción de una carta que la señora Grimes me envió para preguntar si conseguí o no cita. Le respondí que Abbie, mi mejor amiga, sería la afortunada bruja. Su respuesta me confundió: _No te preocupes, cariño, yo me encargaré de todo. Y recuerda sacarte la foto con tus hermanos para mi chimenea._

—¿A qué se refiere con _todo_? —me preguntó Abbie, leyendo sobre mi hombro.

—No tengo idea.

El dos de Mayo desperté rodeada de paquetes envueltos en colores chillones. Eran tantos que no se veía el cobertor escarlata, y se amontonaban en pilas alrededor de los postes de madera. Mis compañeras de habitación me miraron si creerlo.

—Rayos, Herm, siempre te damos regalos en tu cumpleaños, pero esto es una locura —dijo Abbie, intentando brincar los paquetes para llegar a mi.

Melissa y Danielle estaban verdes de la envidia.

Dan me habló entre dientes —Quita todo esto del cuarto antes de que nos empecemos arreglar para el baile, Hermione. Nosotras _sí_ tenemos pareja, y necesitamos lucir hermosas. Tus regalitos estorban.

La miré molesta —Qué lástima que sientas la _necesidad_ de lucir hermosa por una tontería como un baile. Las brujas no deberían vivir buscando la aprobación de los cánones de belleza culturales. Esa imposición machista nos demerita como seres humanos y nos fuerza a cambiar nuestros cuerpos y gustos.

Melissa giró los ojos —Lo único que escuché fue: digo estas cosas tan tontas porque no conseguí pareja e iré con una niña al baile.

Fruncí el ceño —Si eso fue lo que escuchaste entonces me avergüenza conocerte.

Abbie alzó las manos —¡No peleen! —pidió harta— No se preocupen por los regalos, no les estorbarán mientras intentan ponerse hermosas.

Danielle y Melissa se fueron del cuarto, mascullando y riendo.

Agarré uno de los paquetes. En la etiqueta decía: _Para la señorita H. M. Berkley, de la familia Willson._

—Oh, no... —agarré otro paquete, la etiqueta era casi igual, de parte de la familia Jaque. Revisé otros y eran lo mismo—. Son de St. Otterpot. Es para cortejo.

Abbie agitó una de las cajas —Suena como algo que puede romperse. Vamos a ver qué es.

Con tranquilidad fuimos abriendo los regalos. Reímos al comparar las locuras que muchas familias pensaron como aceptables para regalarme. Había estuches de maquillaje, perfumes, zapatillas de tacón, guantes de seda, libros para ser una buena ama de casa, etc. Nada remotamente cercano a mis gustos.

—Debo decir, Hermione. St. Otterpot es un pueblo encantador, pero esta costumbre me está matando.

Sonreí —¿Apenas, Abbie? Yo ya estoy tres metros bajo tierra.

Con las piernas empujé los desastrosos regalos hacia el piso. Abbie aprovechó el espacio disponible para subirse.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo antes de abrazarme.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué se siente tener quince años y ser una señorita?

Me pegué la blusa al pecho —Pues esperaba que mágicamente me crecieran los senos este día, como no sucedió diré que me siento exactamente igual a cuando tenía catorce años.

Abbie empezó a reír. Imitó mi movimiento con su blusa —No me puedo quejar, tengo más que tú.

Suspiré de forma dramática —Y tú sigues teniendo catorce. La vida es injusta.

—Solo por mes y medio más —me recordó emocionada—. Toma mi regalo. No temas, no es para volverte Sra. Otterpott del siglo.

Abrí el envoltorio de estrellas moradas. Era un espejo redondo del tamaño de mi mano.

Miré sin comprender a mi mejor amiga —¿Gracias?

Abbie me sonrió antes de girar el espejo. En el material oscuro tenía escrito: _Sin pasado ni futuro, durante un instante solo soy lo que veo con mi alma devuelto en mis ojos._

Contuve un sollozo.

Abbie me acarició la espalda mientras me dijo —Sé que hay días en los que no te sientes una Berkley. Sé que a veces miras a tus hermanos y no te encuentras en ellos. Sé que sueñas con lo que te dijo Ronald Weasley. No quiero imaginar lo confundida que debes sentirte, pero quiero que siempre tengas en cuenta que, por lo menos para mí, siempre serás Hermione, mi hermana.

La abracé llorando —¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Porque soy tu mejor amiga —replicó como si fuera obvio—. Si la situación fuera al revés, tú también lo sabrías.

Estuvimos abrazadas hasta que nuestros estómagos rugieron por el hambre. Riendo nos levantamos de mi cama.

—Gracias, Abbie. Eres la mejor amiga que pude haber deseado.

Echó su largo cabello negro gracia atrás de sus hombros —Lo sé.

—Vanidosa.

—Sabidilla.

Sonreímos y salimos del cuarto.

En el camino al Gran Comedor nos encontramos con Ted y Scorpius. Se lanzaron a abrazarme y besar mis mejillas.

—¡Quince años! —dijo Scor— Debo decir, Hermione, me gustan las mujeres mayores.

Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo —Apenas te llevo unos meses de edad. No seas exagerado.

Teddy puso en mi mano una bolsa de galletas —Eso es de parte de la abuela Andy. Y esto —me entregó un rectángulo envuelto en periódico— es de mi parte.

Rompí el papel para extraer un espejo —¿Otro? —dije confundida.

Abbie y Ted intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—En realidad, ese es mío —dijo Teddy arrebatándome el espejo.

Scorpius me dio una bolsa de terciopelo negro —Mira mi regalo.

Extraje otro espejo, en forma octagonal, de la bolsita —¿Qué traman?

Abbie sacó su propio espejo —¡Están comunicados, Hermione! Así podremos llamarnos cuando queramos.

Sonreí emocionada —¡Increíble! Espejos doble cara. Oh, amigos, es perfecto.

Teddy me corrigió —En realidad son espejos cuádruple cara. Una rareza en el mundo mágico.

—Por suerte contamos con mi dinero —dijo Scorpius.

—Y la magia de mi padrino —replicó Ted.

—Y mi cerebro. A mí se me ocurrió este regalo —chistó Abbie.

Quedé congelada tras lo que dijo Ted —¿Tu padrino?

—Ah, sí. Tras conseguir los espejos del material necesario...

—De nada —interrumpió Scorpius.

Ted giro los ojos —Se los mandamos a Harry para que hiciera el hechizo necesario, y los enlazara. Tardó un poco en responder, pero los mandó a tiempo para tu cumpleaños.

Miré sin creer mi espejo. Durante un tiempo estuvo en las manos de Harry. De ser posible me sentí más agradecida con mis amigos.

—Son los mejores. Gracias.

Los obligué a hacer el abrazo grupal. Scor se volvió a quejar de mi habilidad para tronar costillas cuando abrazo.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Ahí Francis y Mike ya tenían preparado un espacio con los gemelos, Victoire, Rachel y otros amigos para celebrarme. En el centro de la mesa había una tarta de frutas.

Intercambié abrazos y besos con todos. Fue una mañana muy alegre. El resto de mis regalos fueron libros, plumas, estuches y cosas que sí utilizo en la escuela. Tras un rato de conversación cada quien se marchó a prepararse para el baile.

Abbie y yo regresamos a la Torre de Gryffindor. Cada una traía su espejo activado, hablando con Ted y Scor. Queríamos usar los espejos hasta hartarnos. Nuestros amigos aprovecharon para enseñarnos discretamente cómo eran las Salas Común de Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

En la noche Melissa y Danielle no iban ni a la mitad de sus peinados cuando Abbie y yo terminamos de vestirnos. Éramos un par muy curioso. Yo traía el vestido del siglo XVII a mi medida, color azul cielo con encajes dorados. El escote era cuadrado. La cintura se cerraba sobre mi piel como un guante. La falda era escalonada, con el vuelo suficiente. Abbie, por otro lado, traía un precioso vestido muggle, sin mangas ni tirantes, el escote en forma de corazón, la falda le llegaba a las rodillas. Según me explicó era un vestido de cóctel para noche. Se veía guapísima, con la piel bronceada y el cabello negro suelto. Decidimos no usar maquillaje ni joyas, aunque yo no me quité el collar de los Peverell.

Nuestras compañeras de cuarto nos hicieron un par de comentarios desagradables, que sé eran por completo producto de la envidia. Las ignoramos y salimos a encontrar a nuestros amigos, que nos esperaban fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Victoire nos alcanzó a mitad de camino. La rubia traía una túnica de gala blanca, hecha de plumas. Parecía un ángel.

—Estoy tan emocionada. Francis también me recogerá aquí afuera.

Abbie le sonrió —Te ves increíble, Vi. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias. Soy muy feliz de que por esta ocasión, nadie recuerda que es mi cumpleaños.

Asentí —Hoy es un día especial para _todos_.

Al salir por el retrato los magos nos voltearon a ver, abriendo la boca.

Francis vestía un traje de época, con la chaqueta azul rey bordada en dorado y las botas negras. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza elegante. Teddy traía una túnica verde botella que le iba increíble con el color de cabello púrpura, su sonrisa era chueca, como de un lobo, y sus ojos grises brillaban de gusto. Scorpius, no podía fallar, con su magnífica túnica de seda negra, botones plateados e incrustaciones, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, engominado, y de alguna manera se veía tan alto como Francis, dejando a Teddy como el más bajito entre ellos.

La verdad los tres se veían muy guapos.

El problema es que no eran los únicos magos que esperaban por nosotras. Junto a ellos, en lo que bien podría describirse como unos pantalones de mezclilla no _tan_ sucios y una camisa de lana roja no _tan_ arrugada, estaba Wyatt Lawrie, sonriéndome como si fuera lo más normal que estuviera en Hogwarts.

—¿Wyatt? —pregunté emocionada y al mismo tiempo reticente. Recordé el beso que me dio la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Y si venía a escoltar a una bruja al baile? ¿Y si esa bruja era Melissa o Danielle? Luego pensé en los _tres_ pobres conejos muertos que me envió, y me enojé— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alzó las cejas al detectar mi cambio de humor —La señora Grimes me pagó para ser tu pareja en el baile.

—¿Te _pagó_? —chisté, insultada.

Me sonrió más amplio —Claro que no, Hermione. Vaya, eres ingenua. La señora Grimes me envió una carta, dijo que no tenías pareja o que, peor, estabas en una relación sospechosa con Abbie, así que me pedía por todos los dioses que viniera a escoltarte. Pensé: una noche de fiesta y comida deliciosa, ¿por qué no?

Abbie siguió riendo desde que escuchó "sospechosa". Victoire, junto a nosotras, preguntó confundida.

—¿Quién es él?

—Wyatt Lawrie, estudiaba aquí —dijo Wyatt, presentándose— hasta que mi padre se emborrachó, le prendió fuego a mi casa y murió. Desde entonces trabajo en una carpintería muggle en Escocia.

Victoire lo miró impresionada —¿Qué?

Francis cortó ese tema —Si Wyatt será la pareja de Hermione, ¿quién escoltará a Abbie?

—Eso no es así —dije enseguida—. Abbie y yo iremos juntas. Wyatt, si es tu deseo, puedes acompañarnos, pero esto definitivamente no será una cita.

Wyatt alzó las manos —¿Quién habló de citas? Yo solo quiero comer y divertirme. Hace años que no lo hago.

Abbie agarró del brazo a Wyatt —Bueno, entonces hay que divertirnos.

Suspiré y agarré el brazo libre de Abbie —Eso creo.

—Con esos ánimos... —masculló Wyatt.

Francis tomó la mano de Victoire. Ted y Scorpius se encogieron de hombros y nos siguieron.

—Dicen que la directora McGonagall dará un discurso a las diez de la noche —explicó Teddy—, será sobre la batalla de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué hay del banquete? —preguntó Wyatt.

Lo miré molesta —¿Solo piensas en eso?

Me sonrió —¿En qué más podría pensar?

Francis respondió —El banquete se servirá en una barra durante toda la noche, no te preocupes, amigo.

Observé curiosa la interacción entre mi hermano y Wyatt. Olvidé que antes iban en el mismo ciclo escolar, así que debieron ser cercanos en algún punto.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con armaduras brillantes y lienzos pintados con duelos mágicos. El tema del baile era obviamente celebrar la victoria de la luz contra la oscuridad. Quedé paralizada al ver una pintura de Harry, joven y delgado, alzando su varita al cielo. La pintura era de las más pequeñas si las comparaba con las otras, pero el detalle era fantástico. Un rayo de sol caía en su frente, donde la cicatriz en forma de relámpago brillaba en rojo. Sus ojos verdes eran cristalinos, y había una mueca de tristeza en sus labios. En la esquina de la pintura había la figura de una persona tirada en el piso, cubierta por un manto borgoña. El cuadro era descorazonador.

—Se llama _La pérdida_ —dijo Wyatt señalando la placa dorada que estaba bajo el marco.

—Es un nombre extraño para la pintura de la victoria de una guerra, ¿no crees?

Me miró pensativo —El profesor Potter me dijo una vez que en la guerra nadie gana.

Sonreí —Supongo que es verdad.

Francis nos llamó para ir hacia una de las mesas. El ambiente del salón era solemne, festivo y exuberante. Había invitados importantes del Ministerio, comercio y otras escuelas. La banda de música tocaba detrás de la pista de baile.

Miré a Michael, ataviado en un traje parecido al de Francis, color negro, discutir con Rachel. Se veían agitados y poco cariñosos. Pensé en acercarme, pero no me pareció conveniente.

En la mesa mis amigos enseguida iniciaron una conversación. Las risas y bromas me hicieron olvidar el problema de Mike. Un rato después incluso dejé pasar mi incomodidad con Wyatt, era dulce verlo disfrutar tanto de la comida.

La directora McGonagall agradeció la presencia de los invitados y animó a los alumnos a disfrutar la noche. Pidió que a las diez de la noche todos tomaran su lugar para escuchar el homenaje que se haría a los caídos durante la batalla de Hogwarts.

La banda comenzó a tocar. Como si hubiera sido algo programado, Wyatt se limpió la boca con una servilleta y me agarró de la mano, arrastrándome a la pista.

—¡Hey! Vengo con Abbie, no quiero dejarla sola.

Sonrió incrédulo —¿Con esas piernas? Me sorprendería que pudiera sentarse en la noche. Ah, mira.

Volteé hacia dónde me señaló. Un mago estaba junto a Abbie para invitarla a bailar.

—¿Por qué te fijas en las piernas de Abbie? —dije molesta.

Wyatt me giró con firmeza, igual que en St. Otterpot cuando las parejas se reúnen en la pista antes de que suena la música. Mi vestido bailó alrededor de mis piernas. Sentí las fuerza en las manos de mi amigo, la tensión en sus brazos y los músculos en su espalda. Me sonrojé al terminar con el pecho pegado al de él.

Me miró hacia abajo —¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?

Agarró mi cintura para marcar el ritmo. No era exactamente delicado ni grácil, pero, a diferencia de otros magos de nuestra edad, no tenía miedo de bailar.

—Por los conejos.

Echó una carcajada —¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Los que me enviaste en Navidad para iniciar el cortejo. Fue terrible. Pobres animales, ¿qué culpa tenían? Además, no sabía que tú... Que tú estabas interesado _así_ en mi.

Wyatt quedó callado la mitad de la primera pieza que bailamos. Siguió moviéndome en la pista, con la seguridad que te da bailar desde niño en tu pueblo. A nuestro alrededor, varias parejas nos miraban curiosos por la vestimenta de Wyatt, tan poco adecuada para la ocasión. Abbie ya estaba en brazos de otro mago, creo que es un Slytherin de séptimo. Francis bailaba con Victoire con la misma franqueza y tranquilidad que Wyatt.

—Yo no envié esos conejos.

Regresé mi atención al pelirrojo —¿Qué?

—Eso. Yo no te he enviado nada. Creo que fue mi madre. Ahora tiene sentido cuando me dijo que tú serías una excelente nuera.

Me sonrojé más —¿Entonces tú no deseas un cortejo conmigo?

Quise morir, soné como si quisiera exactamente lo contrario.

Wyatt negó —Hay noches que no duermo, Hermione, por el trabajo que tengo. Cuando nos vimos te expliqué mi situación y mis prioridades. La verdad eso del matrimonio es lo último que me interesa. Sin ofender.

Sonreí aliviada —Oh, Wyatt, lamento haber pensando que tú... Si no me hubieras besado, por eso creí... Ya no importa —dije atropellada.

—Hablaré con mi madre para que olvide esa tontería del cortejo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias.

—Pero... Eso no tiene nada qué ver con el beso que te di.

Lo miré precavida —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso. Eres bonita. Tanto que, a pesar de casi asesinarme a sangre fría, te perdoné.

Reí —¡Solo ibas a perder un ojo!

—Tu versión, mi versión...

Lo empujé juguetona. Ahora que sabía que no quería casarse ni seguir las costumbres arcaicas de nuestro pueblo, me sentía igual de feliz que antes con él.

Wyatt tomó mis manos en su pecho y las subió a su cuello —Feliz cumpleaños.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados. El movimiento de sus pies se volvió más lento para permitir la caricia.

—¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos cinco y seis años y nos escondíamos atrás de las calabazas gigantes del señor Gregor?

Sonrió —Creo que no eran gigantes. _Nosotros_ éramos pequeños.

—Puede que tengas razón.

La música terminó. Wyatt se separó de mí —Cuando la señora Grimes me pidió venir al baile contigo, salí corriendo de la carpintería, sin explicarle a mi jefe las razones. No me quiero casar contigo, Hermione, pero me gustas desde que casi me matas.

Sentí mi rostro caliente —Estoy enamorada de alguien más —solté sin pensar.

Wyatt me miró confundido —¿Y por qué no viniste con él al baile? ¿O te refieres a Abbie?

Dejé salir una risa por eso —Amo a Abbie, pero como hermana. No vine al baile con él porque... Es imposible —bajé el rostro. La música reinició.

Me tomó de nuevo de las manos para bailar otra pieza —Es Harry, ¿verdad?

Lo miré impactada —¿Cómo...?

—La última vez que hablamos de él te sonrojaste. Y es la única persona que se me ocurre imposible para ti. Quiero decir, todo St. Otterpot quiere que te cases con sus hijos, y aquí en Hogwarts tienes a varios magos tras de ti. Cualquier persona de nuestra edad te daría una oportunidad.

—¿A cuáles magos tengo detrás de mí?

Wyatt bufó —A todos los que me vieron feo cuando te traje a la pista de baile. Incluyendo a tu amiguito rubio ricachón.

— _Scorpius_ —corregí apenada—. ¿Por eso casi brincaste sobre mí cuando inició la música?

—Sí, por eso y porque ninguna bruja de ciudad sabe bailar con una de St. Otterpot. Como sea, Hermione, en serio, no te preocupes. No le voy a contar a nadie de tu enamoramiento con Harry Potter. Además, no debes ser la única bruja que cae por él. Es una leyenda.

—No quiero a la leyenda. Quiero a Harry. Solo Harry.

Asintió —Pero es imposible, ¿no? Tú me lo dijiste.

Lo pisé.

—¡Tú lo dijiste! —chistó sonrojado.

—Pero no es como para que me lo restriegues en la cara.

Sonrió —Ya. Dale a tu enamoramiento por el profesor. No me importa. Solo quiero comer, pasarla bien y al final de la noche darte un beso. ¿Te parece?

—¿Un beso?

—¿Qué?¿Quieres dos? Muy ambiciosa, señorita Berkley.

Giré los ojos —Ahora resulta que _yo_ quiero un beso _tuyo_.

—¿No me digas que sería tu primer beso?

Recordé los labios de Harry.

—...no.

—Mejor así. No habrá daño colateral.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ya sabes cómo son las brujas con su primer beso. Es como un ritual súper importante y romántico. Yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—No me siento muy especial, si lo dices así.

Wyatt acarició mi cintura para acercarme más a él —¿Y yo debería sentirme especial de saber que pensarás en Harry cuando te bese?

—No sabes si haré eso...

—Oh, sí. Lo sé. Está en toda tu cara.

La música volvió a pausar.

—Vamos a comer.

Cuando me soltó sentí algo extraño en el estómago. Me apuré para seguirlo.

En la mesa los gemelos tenían a punto del desmayo por risa a su cita. No dejaban de preguntar quién era el más guapo o divertido de los dos, y la forma en cómo ponían en ridículo al otro era fenomenal.

Teddy y Victoire estaban conversando muy alegres. Francis y Scorpius no estaban en la mesa. Abbie seguía bailando.

—¿Y mi hermano? —pregunté al sentarme.

Victorie señaló al otro lado del salón —Fue a ver a Michael. Creo que tiene problemas.

Me levanté de inmediato, buscando a mis hermanos. Wyatt me frenó.

—Espera a que Mike te busque. Ya sabes cómo es.

Me sorprendió que Wyatt supiera eso. Volví a sentarme.

Ted me pasó su vaso de limonada. Sin pensarlo bebí de ella. Era común que compartiéramos la comida.

—Scorpius fue a ver a su papá. El señor Malfoy es uno de los invitados externos del baile. Lamentablemente él no es el único.

Señaló hacia la mesa de honor. Enseguida encontré los ojos azules de Ronald Weasley sobre mí. Se veía igual que antes: pálido, panzón y con un cigarrillo en la mano. Junto a él estaba una morena con cara de perro, sirviéndose más vino.

—¿Saben quién es ella?

Teddy asintió —La esposa de tío Ron. Pansy.

En el resto de la mesa de honor reconocí al profesor Neville, George y Padma Weasley, y Luna Lovegood. A los otros pelirrojos y demás magos y brujas no tenía idea de quiénes eran.

Victorie me dijo que entre ellos estaban sus padres, Bill y Fleur Weasley.

La noche continuó de buena gana. Bailé con Ted, Scorpius, de nuevo con Wyatt y algunas piezas con Abbie. Mi mejor amiga casi brillaba de felicidad por el excelente rato que vivía. La pobre no podía con el calor de la noche, así que me paré por un vaso de ponche.

En la barra una mujer pelirroja se me acercó, la punta de su cabello era rubio, y sus grandes ojos castaños me parecieron conocidos.

—Sé que fuiste tú.

La miré confundida —¿Disculpe?

Me sonrió amigable —Sé que tú me ayudaste esa noche en el cuarto de Harry.

Dejé caer mi vaso de ponche. La bruja usó su varita para limpiar el desastre.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —murmuré.

—Es mi secreto. Soy Susan Bones, mucho gusto, pequeña Hermione.

Agarré la mano que me ofreció. Por dentro sentí ácido en el pecho.

—La prometida de Harry —dije enojada.

Susan soltó una carcajada —Por supuesto que no. Solo somos amigos. Te lo prometo.

—¿De verdad? —solté ansiosa.

La pelirroja asintió antes de inclinarse y decirme en secreto —Harry está soltero. No ha habido bruja que lo enamore. Si me lo preguntas, creo que está esperando por alguien especial.

Al separase me guiñó juguetona —No se lo cuentes a nadie.

—¿Entonces usted y él nunca...?

—Eso es distinto, pequeña Hermione. Puede que no te guste escucharlo, pero Harry es un hombre con necesidades.

Apreté los puños —Comprendo.

—No, no comprendes, porque aún eres muy joven. Por suerte, cariño, el tiempo se va volando. Adiós.

La vi alejarse sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Serví dos vasos de ponche y regresé con mis amigos. En cuanto Abbie me vio corrió para detenerme.

—Necesito decirte dos cosas —jadeó—. Scorpius sabe algo del día que casi mueres en el río. Lo escuché hablar con su padre, le preguntó si era necesario no informarte sobre la visita de Michael en Malfoy Manor.

—¿ _Qué_? —chisté sorprendida— Ese rubio... Me va a escuchar...

—Espera, hay otra cosa que debes saber.

La miré expectante —¿Qué pasa?

—Es el profesor Potter. Llegó a la fiesta. El señor Ronald Weasley lo detuvo en la entrada. Están discutiendo afuera del Gran Comedor.

Sentí mi pecho explotar —Debo verlo. _Necesito_ verlo.

Abbie asintió —Te acompañaré. Si es necesario que le lance un _desmaius_ al señor Weasley, lo haré.

Nos tomamos de las manos y corrimos hacia la entrada. Unos metros antes de llegar sentí la magia de Harry. Fue como si el mundo volviera a girar.

 **Notas:** Quisiera proponer un reto en honor a la Batalla de Hogwarts cuyo aniversario es hoy. Si el capítulo llega a los 50rr antes de la media noche, subiré enseguida la continuación.

Muchas cosas sucedieron en este lapso. Es uno de los capítulos más demandantes que he escrito. Hay pistas, personajes nuevos, decisiones amorosas, lugares emblemáticos. No sé si se alcanza a ver todo porque es muy largo, lo quise cortar antes, pero fue imposible. Intentaré resumir algunos puntos importantes:

Lo que el padre de Hermione le dice tras adquirir la varita. La tienda a la mitad del bosque nevado que encontró Hermione (¿les parece conocido?). El análisis que hace nuestra castaña sobre sus sentimientos hacia Harry. La posición de Wyatt en todo el asunto del cortejo. La pista que le deja Susan Bones a Hermione en la fiesta. La búsqueda de Hermione para encontrar su varita de saúco.

Creo que es lo más relevante. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Estamos a uno más de saber la versión de Harry! Y también de Crookshanks! Ese gatito es más importante de lo que creen.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado y los hermosos comentarios.

Saludos,

Less.


	13. Homenaje

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Homenaje"**

Salimos del Gran Comedor. La música nos persiguió hasta que cerramos la puerta con cuidado. El pasillo estaba vacío.

—Te juro que los vi pelear aquí —dijo Abbie.

—Lo sé. Puedo sentir la magia de Harry. Es por aquí.

Caminamos hacia las escaleras, brincamos el escalón falso y doblamos en el siguiente pasillo. Uno de los salones estaba iluminado, su puerta apenas emparejada permitía que las voces agitadas en el interior se escucharan perfecto. Abbie y yo nos inclinamos con cuidado para revisar. Era una gran discusión entre Harry y el señor Ronald.

Tuve que morder mi labio para no soltar un enorme suspiro de felicidad. Frente a mí, con el cabello revuelto y la túnica de gala arrugada, estaba Harry. Sus hermosos ojos verdes proyectaban energía y furia.

— _¡Joder, Ron! Siempre de inoportuno._

— _¿Quieres que te pida perdón por traerte aquí para hablar? Llevas meses fuera de Londres. No respondiste ninguna de mis cartas. Esto es una maldita emergencia. Suerte para mí que sí tienes tiempo de venir a un bailecito._

Harry se revolvió el cabello. Noté que sus manos tenían heridas viejas _—No creas que estoy aquí por gusto. Tuve que tomar dos trasladares para llegar a tiempo. Sería sospechoso si no me aparezco al homenaje de la batalla de Hogwarts. Sabes cómo son los rumores, mañana el mundo mágico sabrá que estoy en una misión y..._

— _¡Ya! A veces olvido lo desesperante que es hablar contigo. Mira, Harry, por mí tu misión y el mundo mágico pueden irse al diablo. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo que me está matando desde el verano pasado._

Harry se cruzó de brazos _—¿Por qué no me sorprende tu egoísmo?_

El señor Ronald lo agarró el cuello de la túnica. Quise reaccionar, pero Abbie me detuvo. Harry lo miró aburrido.

— _¿Ahora te atreves a llamarme egoísta? Eres un hipócrita, Harry Potter. Durante años pensé que tal vez algún día podíamos salvar nuestra amistad, pero después de lo que me hiciste... Jamás._

— _Habla de una buena vez, Ron. Todavía tengo que saludar al Ministro, bailar una vez y partir el pastel del homenaje. Así que ve apurándote._

— _¡Sé todo sobre Hermione!_

Abbie me apretó tanto la mano que dejé de sentir los dedos. Yo casi me rompo el labio con los dientes. Cruzamos una mirada, asustadas, y volvimos a ver qué ocurría dentro del salón.

Harry inclinó lentamente el rostro, su mirada afilándose con cada segundo. Daba miedo.

— _¿De qué hablas, Ron?_

— _La vi. Nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon. Es ella, Harry, no puedes negarlo. Mi Hermio-_

Harry lo golpeó en el rostro — _¿_ Tu _Hermione? ¡Ella no es tuya, Ron! No es un objeto que puedas reclamar como tu propiedad._

El señor Ron se limpió la sangre con la manga de su túnica _—Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes. Hermione está viva. Ha venido a Hogwarts desde hace_ cinco _años. Es amiga de Teddy. ¡No puedes negar que no sabias de ella!_

Miré aterrada a Harry. Él se quitó los lentes para tallarse los ojos.

— _Estás hablando de Hermione Marie Berkley. Definitivamente no de nuestra fallecida mejor amiga._

— _¿Quieres que me trague ese cuento? ¿Tengo cara de imbécil?_

—Sí —susurró Abbie junto a mí. Sonreí.

Harry se encogió de hombros _—Ella nació en un pueblo mágico llamado St. Otterpot. En Escocia. Tiene quince años. Dos hermanos mayores. Le gusta cabalgar. Sabe usar una escoba. Sus ojos son más claros. No le tiene_ tanto _respeto a la autoridad. Créeme, Ron. Berkley y Granger no son la misma bruja._

— _Harry, ¿cómo puedes mirarme a los ojos y decir eso? Ya la conocí. Tiene ese endemoniado cabello esponjado. La misma voz. El mismo cuerpo. Los mismos... Los mismos labios._

Harry cerró los ojos al escuchar lo último _—Es una niña._

— _¿Es o no es nuestra Hermione?_

— _Ya te dije que no. Esa niña es un individuo diferente, con una vida distinta y un futuro brillante. Nuestra Hermione está muerta._

— _Pero podría tener algo de Granger, ¿no? Quiero decir, algo como una reencarnación._

Me agarré de Abbie, mareada por esa palabra. Era el término que había querido evadir en mi cerebro desde hace meses. Era la aterradora posibilidad que cerraba todo.

La voz de Harry me trajo de regreso al mundo _—¿Qué quieres escuchar, Ron? ¿Que esa niña es nuestra mejor amiga? ¿La misma persona con la que compartimos seis años en Hogwarts, librando pruebas, criaturas, pociones y acertijos? ¿La misma con la que sobrevivimos un año escapando de Voldemort?_

El señor Ron bajó el rostro _—La misma que te acompañó al final._

Harry dio un paso atrás _—No me digas eso..._

— _¿Por qué no? Nunca te lo he reclamado. Llevo quince años aguantando eso. Dejaste que ella se fuera contigo. Aceptaste su compañía en vez de dejarla_ conmigo _. Si ella no te hubiera seguido, no habría muerto —_ se se giró para esconder su llanto— _. Llevo años pensando en ese momento. Debí agarrar su mano, decirle que se quedara conmigo. Decirle que la amaba. Por Merlín, todavía la amo._

"¿Y tu esposa Pansy?" pensé molesta.

Harry respondió con la garganta rota _—No existe algo de lo que más me arrepienta que eso. Tienes razón. Debí obligarla a quedarse._

El señor Ron miró al techo con renovadas energías _—Pero ¿sabes lo que esto significa, Harry? Que tenemos una segunda oportunidad. No he dejado de pensar en eso. Hermione y yo..._

— _No te_ atrevas _a terminar esa frase._

— _Por eso quería contactarte. Quería decirte que eres un gran hijo de puta por no decirme antes que Hermione está de nuevo con nosotros. Como no pude localizarte dejé de pensar en eso y mejor me concentré en qué hacer con esa nueva información. Después de algunos meses decidí que dejar pasar esta oportunidad es lo mismo que dejarme morir. Voy a hablar con ella. La haré recordar. Le pediré que se quede conmigo. Como siempre debió ser._

Abbie y yo nos miramos con asco. Imaginar que el señor Ron quiere algo conmigo era repugnante.

Harry sacó su varita _—No te vas a acercar a Hermione Berkley para nada._

— _¿Me estás amenazado?_

— _No seas cabeza dura. Claro que es una amenaza._

— _No puedes obligarme, Harry. Los dos sabemos que ella y yo estaríamos juntos ahorita si las cosas fueran distintas._

— _¡Estás hablando de ir con una niña de quince años a decirle que pasen el resto de su vida juntos! ¡A una niña que tiene familia, amigos, intereses y gustos diferentes a Hermione Jane Granger! ¡Todo porque crees que ella te amaba!_

El señor Ron también sacó su varita _—¿Qué quieres decir con_ crees _? Sé que Hermione me amaba._

"No era tan inteligente" pensé frustrada.

Harry bufó _—Es absurdo hablar de los sentimientos de alguien muerto. Concéntrate en los vivos, Ron: Hermione Berkley no es tuya, ni será tuya. Desde que sé de ella he hecho lo imposible por saber si es feliz y si está bien. Eso es lo mismo que deberías hacer tú. Pero nada más. Ninguno de los dos afectará su vida._

— _Habla por ti..._

— _No. Hablo por ella. Berkley no nos necesita._

—A ti sí —murmuré angustiada.

El señor Ronald miró sospechoso a Harry _—La quieres para ti. Por eso intentas convencerme de permanecer lejos de ella._

— _Esas no son mis intenciones._

— _¿Entonces por qué has permanecido como su maestro hasta ahora? ¿Por qué dejas que Teddy sea su amigo? Parece un plan muy elaborado para que Hermione se enamore de ti._

— _Merlín, ¿te escuchas? Yo ya era maestro en Hogwarts antes de que Hermione Berkley llegara. Y Teddy puede hacer los amigos que quiera._

— _¿La amas?_

Me apoyé en Abbie. Sentía que el latido de mi corazón dependía de su respuesta.

— _No tiene sentido..._

— _¿Harry, la amas o no? ¿Piensas tener una relación con ella?_

— _Por supuesto que no. Es una niña..._

— _¡Júramelo!_

Harry apretó la quijada _—Te juro que bajo ninguna circunstancia intentaría una relación amorosa con Hermione. Es una niña. Yo no estoy interesado en ella de esa forma. Simplemente he sido amable con ella por el recuerdo que me da de nuestra amiga Granger. Pero tengo muy claro que ella no es ni será esa mujer. Tampoco quiero que lo sea. Para mí, el día que Hermione Berkley se gradúe y marche de Hogwarts será intrascendente para mi vida. Ella y yo no tenemos nada qué ver._

Abbie alcanzó a jalar mi cuerpo antes de que cayera por completo. Mis rodillas no tuvieron la misma suerte. El golpe contra el piso atrajo la atención de ambos magos.

Miré los ojos verdes abrirse al máximo. El rostro del hombre que quiero empalidecer como nunca. En sus hermosos labios se formó mi nombre, pero no dijo nada.

Abbie soltó una carcajada —¡Profesor Potter! No sabíamos que estaba de regreso. ¿Qué hace en un salón cuando la fiesta está increíble? Disculpen la interrupción, es que buscábamos un baño...

Me levanté junto a mi amiga —Sí... Bienvenido de nuevo, profesor Potter —conseguí hacer una sonrisa para contener el llanto.

El señor Ronald nos miró preocupado —¿Escucharon algo de lo que hablamos?

Abbie se encogió de hombros —No, perdón. Veníamos jugando. Empujé muy duro a Herm y la tiré en la puerta, sino ni siquiera sabríamos que ustedes están aquí. ¿Necesitan algo?

Vi la duda en Harry. No creía nuestra historia. Tragué pesado y le sonreí con mayor sinceridad.

—Lo extrañé, profesor Potter —dije.

El rostro de Harry se relajó, ya no había sospecha en su voz —Yo también, señorita Berkley.

—Bueno, los veremos en la fiesta —dijo Abbie despidiéndose.

Cerramos la puerta. Mi amiga me agarró con más fuerza para llevarme corriendo al baño más cercano. Una vez adentro empecé a llorar.

Abbie me pasó papel y me ayudó a vomitar cuando incluso mi cuerpo ya no resistió el rechazo. Fue como si Harry me hubiera hecho daño física y emocionalmente. Lloré de coraje. Lloré por tener quince años de edad. Lloré por ser algo de Hermione Granger. Lloré por haber sido una cobarde y no gritarle en el salón el dolor que me provocó.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que pude respirar con normalidad. Abbie estaba sentada junto a mí, mirando con odio a la puerta.

—Voy a patear en sus partes nobles a Harry Potter. Algún día lo haré. Lo juro.

Me limpié las lágrimas mientras reía histérica por lo que dijo mi amiga. Era como si mis emociones estuvieran en su máxima capacidad.

—Soy una exagerada —dije entre hipidos—. Yo sabía que las posibilidades eran diminutas. Debería sentirme afortunada de saber tan pronto que él no quiere nada conmigo. Pudieron pasar años y este enamoramiento habría crecido a niveles insospechados. Ahora por lo menos tengo la certeza de que jamás seré correspondida.

Abbie me abrazó —Lo voy a patear muy duro...

Quedamos en silencio un rato más. Nuestros zapatos brillantes reflejaban las luces del baño. Era extraño que las dos estuviéramos tan arregladas y femeninas.

—La fiesta continúa —dije sin ánimos.

—Sé que lo último que deseas es regresar allá, pero si no lo haces Harry sospechará que algo te pasó. Tienes que terminar bien la noche.

—Prefiero reprobar todas las materias...

—Vamos, Herm. Eres una Gryffindor. Además nuestros amigos estarán ahí.

Me levanté con debilidad. Enjuagué mi cara con agua fría y asentí.

—En cuanto termine el baile quiero meterme en mi cama y no salir hasta que sienta mi corazón latir de nuevo.

Abbie me sonrió triste —Así será.

Entramos al Gran Comedor justo para ver a Harry estrechar la mano del Ministro de Magia. Los reporteros iluminaron el salón con los flashes. Entre la multitud vi a Michael sentado solo en una mesa, recordé que él también estaba teniendo una noche deplorable.

—Iré a hablar con Mike —le dije a Abbie.

—Estaré con los demás. Si necesitas algo manda una señal por el espejo.

Mi hermano estaba recargado en la mesa, con el inicio de la camisa desabotonado y el cabello revuelto. Parecía un tierno chico intentando ser rudo.

—¿Tan mal sabe el pastel? —dije al sentarme. Junto a Mike había un platito con una rebanada de pastel. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo pasé en el baño para perderme eso.

Mike me miró cansado —Todo tuyo. No se me antoja.

Sin pensarlo me acerqué el plato y le di una cucharada. Esto era exactamente lo que necesito.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? —pregunté.

—Preferiría que me distrajeras.

—Si tú lo dices... ¿Qué hacías en Malfoy Manor el día que casi muero?

Michael por fin reaccionó. Se giró para verme sorprendido —¿Por qué tienes que saberlo todo?

—Así nací. Inteligente.

Bufó —Le fui a pedir ayuda al señor Malfoy.

—¿Cómo podría ayudarte?

Entrecerró los ojos —¿Estuviste llorando?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Wyatt te hizo algo malo?

Ni siquiera había pensado en él —No.

—¿Entonces fue otro mago?

—Mike, corta el drama de hermano mayor. Me sé defender sola. Además, contra este mago no tendrías oportunidad.

Quedamos en silencio. Me terminé el pastel.

—¿Fue Harry?

Azoté el tenedor —¡Tú lo sabías!

Michael bebió su ponche de un trago —Es cuando uno necesita alcohol... _Claro_ que lo sabía. Soy tu hermano mayor. Era imposible que no me diera cuenta que el profesor Potter estaba interesado en ti. El colmo...

Le di un pisotón —¡No puedo creer que escondieras esa información! Además estás equivocado. Harry dejó increíblemente claro que bajo ninguna circunstancia desea algo _más_ conmigo.

Michael se preocupó —¿Por eso lloraste? ¿Tú...?

—Sí. Lo quiero. Mucho. Estoy vuelta loca por él. Pero ahora ya no importa.

Se levantó y regresó pronto con otro pastel —Come, pequeña nutria. Lo lamento.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué te enamoraste de él?

Sonreí desanimada —Porque es bondadoso. Con el dinero y la fama que tiene podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero dedica sus días a transmitir conocimientos, a leer, a disfrutar la vida, y a veces a salvar al mundo _de nuevo._ Me gusta su corazón.

Mike se talló el rostro —Eres mucho menor que él.

—Eso no es algo que haya pensado realmente, ¿sabes? Para mí Harry no es un hombre mayor, ni yo una adolescente. Sólo Harry y Hermione. Y tengo la seguridad, ferviente y latente, que eso es más valioso que una cantidad de años vividos.

—Pero él siempre te llevará experiencia, conocimientos y control sobre sus emociones. Estarás en desventaja.

—¿De verdad crees eso? Harry no ha parado de enseñarme cada cosa que le he pedido. No imagino el escenario en donde él abuse de mí. Al contrario, me haría la vida más fácil. Eso es lo que ha hecho. Ayudarme —se quebró mi voz—. Estar al pendiente de mi. Cuidarme. Todo porque le recuerdo a su mejor amiga. _No por mí._

Abracé a mi hermano.

De pronto sentí la cálida y preciosa magia de Harry acercarse a nosotros. Su voz fue cautelosa y demandante al preguntar.

—¿Se encuentra mal, señorita Berkley? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Oh, la ironía.

Michael me salvó —Es mi culpa, profesor. Le conté a Hermione que corté con mi novia. Ella quería mucho a Rachel, y sabe que estoy muy triste. Se puso a llorar por eso. Ya sabe cómo es Hermione de empática.

Me quedé muy quieta en el pecho de Michael, procesando lo que dijo. ¿Cortó con Rachel?

Sin querer miré directo a los ojos de Harry. Su preocupación era genuina.

—¡Señor Potter! —dijo el Ministro llegando con nosotros— Se fue tan rápido. Me dejó a la mitad de la oración.

Harry lo miró un poco desesperado —Sí, lo lamento.

—Ah, pero qué hermosa y juvenil parejita —sonrió el Ministro viendo a Mike y a mí.

—Somos hermanos —aclaró Michael.

—Oh, es que no se parecen en nada.

—¡Somos hermanos! —le grité al Ministro.

Harry escondió su sonrisa —Dejemos a los chicos comer el pastel, Ministro. Venga conmigo.

Al quedarnos de nuevo a solas tomé la mano de Michael.

—¿Cómo que cortaste con Rachel? ¿Por qué?

—En resumen: ella quiere que cuando me gradúe me marche con ella a Londres. Quiere que alquilemos un departamento y trabajemos para estudiar en el Ministerio. Le dije que no puedo hacer eso. Mi responsabilidad es heredar el oficio familiar. Los Berkley tienen una granja qué cuidar. Planeo invertir en ella los años suficientes para ampliarla, generar más ganancias y contratar gente que apoye en el sembradío. Al mismo tiempo estudiaré a distancia para volverme Inefable.

Lo miré incrédula —Quieres _todo_ , Mike. Sacar la granja adelante y tener una de las carreras mágicas más demandantes. A ese ritmo serás Inefable en quince años o más.

—Pues así tendrá que ser. No voy a abandonar la granja.

—Mamá me dijo que está preparada para que nosotros seamos la última generación Berkley en St. Otterpot. No tienes que sacrificarte...

Me revolvió el cabello —Eso fue lo que no entendió Rachel. Esto no es un sacrificio. St. Otterpot podrá ser un pueblo arcaico y olvidado, pero es nuestro hogar. Nuestro padre ha dejado la espalda en esas colinas para darnos de comer. Nuestra madre dio a luz en esas tierras. La granja Berkley merece más atención y amor. Y una mejor administración, ya que estamos en eso. Yo puedo dársela. Quiero hacerlo. Algún día será una granja enorme, la mejor del pueblo. Y yo podré hacer mis investigaciones mágicas a distancia para los Inefables. El tiempo no me preocupa. Sólo debo trabajar duro para conseguirlo.

Quedé callada, procesando lo que me dijo. Finalmente lo besé en la mejilla.

—De verdad eres el mejor Berkley.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, nutria.

—¿En serio? Porque enamorarme de mi profesor no suena bien...

—Te enamoraste de la bondad, y eso jamás podrá ser malo.

Nos sonreímos.

Abbie llegó con nosotros —No quiero interrumpir...

—Está bien. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—La directora McGonagall va a dar el discurso a los caídos. Tenemos que sentarnos con nuestra generación.

Michael se levantó —Iré con mis compañeros. Hablamos después.

Seguí a Abbie hacia la fila que le correspondía a Gryffindor cuarto grado.

En la plataforma estaba la directora McGonagall, su vestido negro era por el luto de quienes fallecieron en la batalla.

—Buenas noches, alumnos, amigos y compatriotas. No me considero buena para los discursos, así que decidí contar lo que viví el dos de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y siete, día en que Tom Riddle, vulgarmente conocido como Lord Voldemort, fue derrotado por Harry Potter, finalizando lo que hoy conocemos como la Segunda Guerra Mágica. En realidad la batalla comenzó un día antes, cuando Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley regresaron a Hogwarts a la mitad de la noche, en búsqueda de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw...

Escuché con atención la tenue y solemne voz de la directora. Su relato fue conmovedor. En esa época el colegio estaba bajo el régimen del director Severus Snape. Los hermanos Carrow torturaban a los alumnos. La vida en Hogwarts era insoportable. El retorno del trío dorado motivó el inicio del final. Los profesores Flitwick, Sprout y McGongall expulsaron a Snape del castillo. Tenían que hacer tiempo mientras Harry terminaba una última misión encargada por el legendario Albus Dumbledore. Así fue como McGongall activó las armaduras y estatuas para que protegieran al castillo. Luna Lovegood ayudó a terminar a los Carrow. Neville Longbottom frenó a los carroñeros. Los alumnos más pequeños fueron evacuados. El resto, los mayores, decidieron quedarse a luchar. Imagino que la noche de la batalla el ambiente era de mutuo respeto y amor por la libertad. Debió ser increíble. Hubo un momento en que se creyó que Harry falleció. De sólo pensarlo me duele el alma. Pero Harry hizo lo imposible, de nuevo, y revivió para un último duelo contra Voldemort.

—La última casualidad de la guerra fue Hermione Jane Granger —dijo la directora—. La joven bruja más brillante, valerosa y amable que he conocido. Fue su sacrificio lo que permitió que Harry consiguiera dar el golpe de gracia a Tom Riddle. Es por ello que deseo hacer el conteo de los caídos durante la batalla con ella. Esa bruja siempre estará en nuestros corazones. _Hermione Jane Granger..._

Detrás de la directora una vela se prendió mágicamente. Se mantuvo a flote durante los cinco minutos de silencio que se entregaron en nombre de esa bruja.

Miré hacia el señor Ronald. Lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. Sus labios temblaban. Junto a él, en la mesa de honor, el resto de magos y brujas estaban muy rectos y solemnes. Luna también lloraba.

Sin pensarlo miré hacia dónde _sentía_ a Harry. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba aburrido, pero yo podía ver más allá. En su mirada verde estaba el arrepentimiento más profundo. Su magia vibraba, como si fuera su alma lo que lloraba en vez de su cuerpo. En ese instante se giró para verme. Quedamos atrapados en ese gesto.

"Te quiero" pensé conmovida. Lo que más deseaba era ir y abrazarlo.

La voz de la directora volvió a sonar —Severus Snape.

Otra vela se prendió. Flotó hasta colocarse junto a la de Hermione Granger.

—Fred Weasley.

Otra vela.

—Remus Lupin.

—Nymphadora Tonks.

Dos velas más.

Miré a Ted. Estaba intentando aguantar el llanto. No me importó que hubiera dos filas de personas entre nosotros, brinqué hacia él. Al tenerlo en mis brazos escuché su sollozo.

—Colin Creevey... Lavender Brown...

Los nombres, y las velas, continuaron durante lo que parecieron horas. El salón se volvió asfixiante por los llantos contenidos. Escuché los nombres de los hijos de la señora Grimes. Lloré por ellos. Al final se prendieron dieciocho velas extras por personas no identificadas. El total de velas era setenta y tres.

Harry pasó al estrado —Es la primera vez que esta fecha me parece justa para las personas que perdimos ese día. En la guerra no hay ganadores. Las velas que están tras de mí son la prueba física de ello. Por favor, nunca las olviden.

La gente aplaudió desesperada. A Harry no pareció gustarle esa reacción.

Teddy se apoyó en mi hombro —Quiero largarme a dormir.

—Yo también —dije exhausta emocionalmente.

Con lentitud los alumnos comenzaron a irse. Ted y yo esperamos a que Scorpius y Abbie nos alcanzaran. Caminamos los cuatro, hartos y cansados, hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a unos periodistas escuché que insultaron a Scorpius por ser hijo de Draco Malfoy. Mi amigo apretó los dientes, evitando cualquier comentario. Abbie y yo no nos aguantamos.

—¡Oigan, retiren esas injustas palabras! —chisté.

—Sí, Scorpius no merece ser tratado de esa manera —siguió Abbie.

Scor nos agarró de las manos, para alejarnos de los periodistas.

Uno de ellos me miró con desdén —No deberías defender al hijo de un Death Eater, niña. Cuando menos lo esperes te matará.

Scorpius se sonrojó del coraje —¡Jamás mataría a alguien!

Saqué mi varita —¿Sabes qué es una verdadera tristeza? Qué tras quince años, tras setenta y tres personas que dieron su vida por un mundo mejor, sin racismo ni discriminación, idiotas como ustedes escupen en su memoria con su intolerancia y necedad. ¿Han escuchado el dicho " _Los pueblos que olvidan su historia están condenados a repetirla_ "? Parece que no. Tengan muy claro esto: no temo que un día Scorpius decida matarme. Ustedes, en cambio, son agresivos y sectarios. Ustedes tienen la probabilidad de ser asesinos. Su ignorancia me da terror.

—¡Pequeña bocafloja...

Mis amigos alzaron la varita al mismo tiempo que el mago. Antes de que una chispa volara, Harry azotó al reportero contra la pared, clavando su varita en el cuello.

—Tú lanzas un hechizo contra esos niños y te quedarás sin manos —rugió furioso.

El señor Malfoy llegó tras él. Miró asustado a Scorpius —¿Te hizo daño?

—No, papá. Hermione, Abbie y Ted me defendieron. Estoy bien.

Los ojos grises del señor Malfoy me miraron de forma extraña.

—Gracias por proteger a mi hijo. Gracias a los tres.

—Somos sus amigos —dijo Teddy como si fuera obvio.

Dos Aurores estaban intentando arrancar a Harry del reportero. El profesor Longbottom llegó para pedirnos que nos fuéramos del salón.

Nos despedimos del señor Malfoy y seguimos nuestro camino. En el pasillo nos esperaban Francis, Victoire, Michael y Wyatt.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Francis con un brazo encima de los hombros de Vi.

Teddy miró ese brazo mientras respondió —Un idiota se metió con Scorpius. Lo defendimos y luego vino mi padrino a ayudar. Nada importante, en realidad.

Me separé de ellos para hablar con Wyatt. Seguíamos a unos metros de distancia, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para que mis hermanos no escucharan.

—Lamento haber desaparecido la mitad de la noche.

—Tranquila. Por suerte el banquete no se escabulló contigo. ¿Estás bien?

Lo pensé un rato —No. Harry me dijo que no quiere ni querrá jamás algo romántico conmigo.

—Ouch —dijo honestamente.

—Sí, apesta.

—Con razón Abbie me amenazó de no cumplir mi promesa de besarte. Dijo que no era la noche adecuada.

Sonreí —¿Te amenazó?

—Dijo algo sobre sus tacones y mi entrepierna...

Solté una carcajada —Es la mejor.

Wyatt puso una mano en mi barbilla —Me arriesgaré a esa patada si me dices que quieres un beso.

—No quiero. Entiende, el amor de mi vida me acaba de cortar las esperanzas.

—¿ _El_ amor de tu vida? Qué intenso. Mi papá siempre decía que en la vida hay varios amores.

—No quiero ofender, pero tu papá no es la mejor referencia para _ningún_ caso.

—Tienes razón. Alcohólico y pirómano. Mala combinación.

—Además, tenías razón. Si me besas solo voy a pensar en Harry.

Wyatt miró por encima de mi hombro —Entonces hazlo valer.

—¿Qué?

—Que el buen salvador del mundo mágico vea lo que está perdiendo.

Se inclinó, me agarró bien firme de la cintura, y me plantó un beso.

—Wyatt —dije con mis labios pegados a los de él. Lo sentí sonreír—, ¿qué haces?

—Harry está detrás de ti.

Me sonrojé —No quiero que me vea besando a alguien más —dije sin poderme despegar de él.

—Siente su magia.

—Wyatt, en serio...

—Anda, siente su magia.

Giré los ojos. Este era el beso más extraño de mi vida. Bueno, no es como que tenga muchos con qué comparar. Mi primer beso fue con un Harry desmayado. Ahora no paraba de _hablar_ en el beso con mi amigo.

Me concentré en lo que Wyatt me pidió. Detectar la magia de Harry siempre era fácil... _¿qué rayos?_

—Está celoso —dijo Wyatt todavía pegado a mi boca. Su aliento mi hizo cosquillas la nariz.

—O muy, _muy_ , enojado...

—Celoso. Confía en mí.

—¿Cómo puedes saber?

—Porque debería ser ilegal cómo me está mirando.

De pronto dos pares de manos nos separaron. Francis y Michael se pusieron entre ambos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, suficiente —dijo Francis, incómodo—. Ya tuvieron su despedida.

Michael puso el índice en el pecho de Wyatt —Recibirás La carta, Lawrie.

Me metí entre ellos —¿Cuál carta?

Scorpius respondió —Ah, yo tengo una copia. Tus hermanos les dan una carta a los magos que se interesan por ti. Es una especie de aviso pasivo-agresivo.

Wyatt estalló en carcajadas. Yo le jalé la oreja a mis dos hermanos.

—¡No quiero volver a escuchar de la existencia de esa carta, jamás!

Se quejaron una vez más antes de que los soltara.

Abbie me hizo un gesto, innecesario, para ver que Harry se acercaba a nosotros. Su magia seguía en niveles apocalípticos.

—Wyatt —dijo un poco más rasposo de lo normal—, ¿quieres que te aparezca en tu casa?

—Seguro, Harry, gracias —se volteó a sonreírme coqueto—. Nos vemos para _ya sabes qué._ Adiós, bombón.

Me crucé de brazos —No me digas bombón —estaba por preguntar a qué se refería con _ya sabes qué,_ pero volví a sentir la magia de Harry elevarse.

Wyatt amplió su sonrisa. Sin querer yo también sonreí. Puede que Harry sí estuviera molesto por el beso. Tal vez no celoso, pero sí molesto. A lo mejor piensa que Wyatt es una mala influencia para mí o algo así. La verdad me dio cierta satisfacción después de lo que me hizo sentir antes del homenaje.

Agité la mano al verlo desaparecer bajo la mano tensa de Harry. Cuando no sentí la magia del profesor borré mi sonrisa. Ya lo extrañaba.

Teddy tomó mi mano antes de decir —Quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre mis padrinos.

Mi pecho brincó. Los padrinos de Ted eran Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Michael nos miró preocupado —Podría ser buena idea si hablamos todos juntos.

Estoy segura que mis rodillas temblaron. Giré para ver la velas prendidas al fondo del Gran Comedor. La primera, de Hermione Granger, era la más brillante.

Recordé las alucinaciones que he tenido. El montón de coincidencias entre la heroína de guerra y yo. El parecido físico. La sensación de a veces saber cosas que es imposible que sepa. La conversación entre Ron Weasley y Harry.

—Supongo que es hora —murmuré asustada.

Al girarme vi los rostros llenos de apoyo y comprensión de mis amigos y hermanos. Excepto en Teddy: su cara reflejaba traición pura, y, en su mano, me enseñaba una pieza de ajedrez.

Un caballo blanco.

—

Aparecimos en el jardín de una vieja casa de madera. El condado de Glasshow era un poco más urbano que St. Otterpot, con las farolas muggles iluminando las pequeñas calles. Dentro de la casa de madera se escuchaban los gritos energúmenos del carpintero que le daba clases a Wyatt. Discutía con su esposa sobre un plato mal pulido. Sentí el hombro de Wyatt temblar bajo mi mano.

—¿Ese hombre es abusivo contigo? —pregunté con el tono de voz que siempre usaba en los alumnos introvertidos o con problemas.

El joven pelirrojo me sonrió falsamente —Claro que no, Harry. No te preocupes.

Lo observé directo a los ojos. Una habilidad que desarrollé tras años de docencia para quebrar a los alumnos mentirosos. Mantuve la mirada fija mientras pensaba que este niño acababa de besar a Hermione como si no hubiera mañana. Me daba escalofríos recordar esa escena. Wyatt, en un sentido muy básico, era parecido a Ron, así que mi mente me jugó chueco cuando salí del Gran Comedor y vi el beso. Pensé que el idiota de mi mejor amigo realmente había ignorado mis amenazas y había buscado a Hermione. Cuando me di cuenta que era Wyatt, un muchacho de la edad de Hermione, que obviamente estaba interesado en ella, me sentí peor.

Se acabó la infancia de Hermione. Ya es una señorita.

Los temas que están relacionados con ese punto me parten el cuerpo. ¿Cómo puedo permitirme tantas debilidades con ella? Por Merlín, cuando la vi de rodillas en la entrada del salón donde discutía con Ron...

La última vez que vi a Hermione fue en la casa de Andy. Su ropa pueblerina escondía muy bien el cuerpo infantil, natural de sus catorce años de edad. Esta noche, en cambio, se veía como una pequeña mujer a punto de dar el brinco a la madurez. El vestido azul le sentó como guante, y la piedra violeta de los Peverell resaltó el ligero escote cuadrado. Y su rostro... Cada vez se parece más al último rostro de mi Hermione Granger. Pronto cumplirá diecisiete años. Estará en el límite en que mi mejor amiga murió. ¿Qué sentiré al verla de veinte años? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? En su boda. En el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Lejos. Muy lejos de mí.

Me repetí, por millonésima vez, que yo deseé esto.

Wyatt bajó el rostro, derrotado por el efímero duelo de miradas. Sonreí enternecido por este jovencito. No me importa que haya besado a Hermione. ¿Cómo culparlo de algo que yo deseo? Su bienestar físico y psicológico me preocupa más. Nunca dejaré a un chico permanecer bajo algún tipo de maltrato. Por eso me volví profesor.

—Wyatt, puedes confiar en mí —dije con serenidad.

—A veces me golpea con una tabla o el martillo.

Intenté no mostrar la furia que sentí. ¿Por qué hay personas que abusan de menores?

—Hablaré con él. No volverá a suceder. Lo prometo.

Me miró apenado —¿En serio me quieres ayudar? ¿Después de que besé a Hermione en tu cara?

Solté una carcajada —¿Por qué debería importarme eso?

Se cruzó de brazos —Soy joven, no imbécil. Te gusta mi amiga.

—Estás hablando de una bruja menor de edad, que es mi alumna, Wyatt.

—Ya. ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Le revolví el cabello —No debiste dejar Hogwarts. Eres muy inteligente.

—Las personas inteligentes no necesitan un papel que demuestre eso. En cuanto termine de aprender todo de carpintería regresaré a St. Otterpot y demostraré mi inteligencia al pueblo.

—Estoy seguro. Ahora espera aquí. Hablaré con tu jefe.

El señor Thomas necesitó un poco de fuerza mágica para prometer que nunca más iba a violentar a una persona. En especial si era menor. Me despedí de Wyatt, recordándole que si necesitaba algo podía llamarle a Susan, y regresé al Ministerio, donde me esperaba mi traslador para continuar con mi misión.

Quedé inmóvil durante un rato. Mi magia me traicionó. En vez de aparecer en el Ministerio lo hice en el último lugar sobre la tierra que deseaba tocar. El único lugar que me daba terror.

La tumba tenía un ramo fresco de flores. Sin duda sus padres la visitaron hoy, en su aniversario luctuoso. Las letras cinceladas en el mármol seguían clavándose en mi corazón, igual que hace quince años: _Hermione Jane Granger (1979 – 1997) "La belleza de su espíritu siempre brilló en su inteligencia"_.

Me senté en la tierra húmeda. ¿Cuántas veces puedes llorarle a un recuerdo?

Quise hablar con ella, como si su espíritu estuviera presente, pero sé que es absurdo. El espíritu de mi mejor amiga, al igual que su cuerpo, no reposan en esta tumba. Ahora mismo duermen tranquilos en la habitación de cuarto grado de Gryffindor.

—Es extraño que visites este lugar.

La voz de ultratumba casi me hace brincar. Por Merlín que _él_ es el único con la capacidad de asustarme.

—Acabas de robarme un caballo. Sigo pensando en mi jugada —respondí sin voltear a verlo.

—No hay presión. Sabes que soy un ser muy paciente. La verdad me dio curiosidad saber qué haces aquí.

—Ni yo lo sé.

Seguí observando la tumba de Hermione Granger.

—¿Te arrepientes de tu deseo?

—No —dije automáticamente.

—¿A pesar de todo?

—A pesar de todo —repetí acongojado.

La verdad es que si me preguntan si volvería a soportar los últimos quince años, con exactamente las mismas situaciones, si el resultado es el mismo, aceptaría.

Eso no lo hace menos doloroso, ni triste, ni solitario.

Porque vaya jodidos quince años que he vivido sin _ella_...

 **Notas:** Sí, la historia de Harry comienza en el siguiente capítulo. Me parece que este fanfic tiene tres etapas: 1. Vida de Hermione Berkley hasta los 15 años, 2. El desarrollo de Harry como adulto hasta que se reencuentra con Hermione, 3. La conjugación de ambas historias para la unción romántica Harmony. Tengo miedo que la segunda etapa sea muy pesada para leer. Está llena de desesperación, dudas, terrores, inseguridades y arrepentimientos. Es un contraste brutal con el punto de vista súper alegre y cotidiano de Hermione, pero que considero necesario. No pretendo alargarlo más de lo que debe ser, pero por favor tengan paciencia y confíen en mí.

De nuevo cayeron varios puntos importantes en el capítulo. En resumen: La pelea de Ron y Harry, donde el pelirrojo intentó ver a Berkley como una señal divina de que el universo desea Ronmione. Harry puso alto a esa idea. El problema es que en el proceso Hermione se enteró de que su adorado profesor no desea algo más con ella. Esperen al punto de vista de Harry, y verán si eso es cierto, aunque con el final de este capítulo creo que es obvio. Las razones de Michael para dejar a Rachel, al final nuestro rubio sí se hará cargo de la granja. De pasada le dice algo a Hermione que considero muy real y hermoso: ella se enamora de la bondad, no de la fama ni de la leyenda o el hombre. Harry es bondad, y eso es lo que eternamente lo unirá a Hermione. Después fue el homenaje a los caídos. La versión es la del libro, no la película (que me parece terrible!), pero con el agregado del "Iré contigo" y el sacrificio de Hermione. No teman si no entienden cómo los relacioné, Harry se los explicará con detalles. Luego el encuentro con los periodistas. Como ven todavía hay discriminación en el mundo mágico. Scorpius paga ser hijo de un ex Death Eater. Draco, cuando llega a defender a su hijo, no puede creer que la misma persona que él ridiculizó y ofendió durante su época en Hogwarts sea la misma que ahora da la cara por su hijo. Hermione siempre será defensora de las causas justas, en esta y en todas sus vidas. La cita que hace sobre los pueblos que olvidan su historia es de Cicerón, por cierto. Después Wyatt se vuelve a lucir con su personalidad. Le gusta Hermione, si le preguntan dirá que disfrutó de ese beso, pero al mismo tiempo no tiene energías para un noviazgo. Además sabe que su amiga ama a Harry.

Y llegamos al final de la narración de Hermione. Ya no puede retrasar durante más tiempo que tiene una relación con Granger. Es obvio que sus amigos también lo saben y quieren apoyarla. La siguiente vez que veamos su punto de vista quizá ya será con toda la información sobre su nacimiento. Teddy no parece muy feliz con la situación, lo cual también será explicado.

Damos un brinco y vamos con Harry. ¿Qué opinan del pequeño POV que tuvimos de él? Sigue siendo un excelente hombre. Se preocupa por los jóvenes a su cargo y busca ser de utilidad para la sociedad. Ama ser un mentor. Creo que todos sabemos con quién hablaba en la tumba de Hermione Granger. Este Harry sobreviviente, cansado y bondadoso les pide paciencia para contar su historia. Merece ser escuchado.

Gracias por cumplir el reto de los review. En menos de cinco horas lo lograron. Esto quiere decir que, como siempre, lectores fantasmas siguen presentes. Les repito que un review es un pago mínimo por el trabajo de imaginar, planear, escribir, editar y publicar una historia.

Saludos, fue hermoso compartir este dos de mayo con ustedes,

Less.


	14. SEGUNDO ACTO – Eco de guerra

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 **II**

Dedicado a AnahiPG por su amistad.

" **Eco de guerra"**

 _Sangre cruza el labio inferior. La sonrisa está rota. En donde antes me vi lleno de cariño, ahora dos piedras son su mirada. Su cabello perdió luz. El cuerpo ante mí ya no es ella. Sólo un eco de la amistad. De la vida._

 _El cadáver de un futuro que no tuve tiempo de imaginar._

—¿Harry?

Es Ginny. Reconozco su tersa voz sin tener que girarme para verla. Frente a mí las colinas que rodean la Madriguera son apenas iluminadas por la luz naranja del atardecer. En cualquier momento caerá la noche. Once días desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Once días sin...

Ginny me abraza en cuanto escucha mi sollozo.

Me doy asco. Ella perdió a Fred. Ella necesita mi apoyo, no seguir firme y valiente para consolarme. Su hermoso cabello rojo se resbala por mi hombro. Huelo la flor blanca que nace en estos pastizales y que es parte de ella. El mismo olor que percibí en la Amortentia del sexto curso.

Deslizo mi brazo sobre sus hombros. La estrecho contra mí.

Dicen que la guerra terminó. No puedo asegurarlo. Su música continúa como un susurro infernal que viaja en el viento.

—No quiero volver a casa —dice de pronto. Su mirada perdida en la primera línea que forman los árboles del bosque a lo lejos.

Aprieto los labios para no decir que por lo menos ella tiene un hogar...

 _Deberíamos quedarnos aquí, Harry. Envejecer juntos..._

Ginny no dice nada al verme llorar de nuevo. Espera paciente hasta que logro controlarme. Así no debería ser. Así no debería sentirme después de la guerra.

—Huyamos —murmura Ginny, tomando mis mejillas en sus manos blancas. Sin querer pienso en las manos de Hermione. Ligeramente bronceadas, con las uñas rectas y pulcras. Desde quinto curso son más pequeñas que las mías.

 _Eran._

—¿Qué? —respondo distraído.

Los ojos de Ginny se contraen —No tienes por qué seguir aquí, Harry. Cumpliste con tu deber. Eres un héroe. Mereces disfrutar tu vida. Huyamos.

Mi reacción nos sorprende a ambos. Aprieto sus muñecas para alejarla de mí. Al mismo tiempo giro el rostro. No quiero verla.

—¿ _Cómo_ rayos crees que voy a disfrutar mi vida ahora? —digo en un siseo cargado de amargura.

Forcejea para soltarse. El tono de su voz también se transforma, es demandante.

—¡No puedes seguirte culpando! ¡Ron _no_ lo hace! Por favor, piensa en ti...

Me levanto.

—¿Y Teddy? Soy su padrino, por si no lo recuerdas.

Ginny se sonroja del coraje —¡Una imposición! Lupin no tenía por qué dejarte esa responsabilidad cuando él no fue capaz de ayudarte cuando _tú_ eras un niño. Además, me contaste que al inicio él ni siquiera deseaba ser padre. ¿Y Tonks? Realmente no la conocimos _tan_ bien.

Miro furioso a Ginny —¿Insinúas que no me haga cargo de Ted?

Niega, avergonzada —No. Lo que quiero decir es que pienses primero en ti. Casi no comes, ni duermes. Tienes ataques de llanto. No eres el mismo de antes...

—¿Antes de que Hermione muriera?

Mi pregunta sale de forma natural. Es algo que llevo pensando desde la batalla.

Ella tarda un poco. Finalmente deja caer la vista —También era mi amiga.

Sus hombros tiemblan. La abrazo.

Escucho su voz, aunque prefiero desaparecer —No solo tú la perdiste. Ron y yo nos sentimos igual.

 _No es verdad_. No puede ser verdad.

Ginny mete las manos en mi nuca, desacomodando mi cabello. Sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas.

—Por favor, Harry —dice en un suspiro— no te quiero perder también.

—No sé qué hacer.

...con mi vida, con el insomnio, con la falta de hambre y felicidad. Con la parte más elemental de quién _soy_.

Leyenda. Niño abusado. Estudiante maravillado por la magia. Elegido. Leyenda, de nuevo.

Durante años la única persona que me hacía sentir _humano_ era Hermione. Cada uno de mis defectos ella los conocía. Mis miedos. Mis secretos. Y hasta el final, sin importar el mundo, ella estuvo conmigo.

Me arrepiento del amigo que fui. Debí ser más paciente con ella. Más cariñoso. Menos huraño. Debí abrazarla cada mañana. Despedirme cada noche con un beso en su mejilla. Decirle lo importante y básica que era en mi vida. Pedirle que me acompañara al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Tirado el libro del Príncipe Mestizo cuando me lo pidió. Escuchar su consejo antes de largarme a una misión suicida para rescatar a Sirius. Pedirle una disculpa por dejarle de hablar tras el incidente con la saeta de fuego. Sacarla del lago en la segunda prueba del Torneo, _solo a ella._ No reclamarle que rompió mi varita. Ayudarla a poner a salvo a sus padres sin tener que desmemorizarlos. Bailar otra pieza con ella en la tienda de campaña.

Ser la persona por la que dio su vida.

Es muy tarde...

—Déjame ayudarte —contesta Ginny, poniéndose de puntitas para besarme.

Me quito.

No quiero su ayuda. No estoy seguro si es a mí a quien Ginny quiere ayudar o a la Leyenda. Es cierto que compartimos más tiempo durante sexto curso, pero no puedo creer que un par de meses son suficientes para conocer de verdad a alguien. En ese año lo último que me importaba era _pensar_ quién soy y quién quiero ser. Dos preguntas que ahora no dejo de hacerme. Ginny cumplió con hacerme olvidar al mundo y mis responsabilidades. Hoy no me parece adecuado.

Veo el rechazo emocional que le causé al evitar su beso. También hay miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Ya no me quieres?

—Claro que sí. Siempre te voy a querer —digo seguro.

—No te alejes, Harry —suplica sin voz—. No cuando por fin podemos estar juntos.

—No me alejaré... pero tampoco puedo estar _así_ contigo. Necesito tiempo.

Ginny aprieta los puños. No está enojada, hay una decisión brutal en su rostro. Esperanza.

—Si necesitas más tiempo te lo daré. Aunque no me creas, Harry, sé que tú y yo tenemos un destino unidos. Cura tus heridas. Yo haré lo mismo con las mías. Llegará nuestro momento.

Sonrío por su valor. Es una de las razones por las que Ginny me gusta tanto.

—Gracias —mi voz está ronca—. Dile a Ron que me busque en casa de la señora Andromeda Tonks.

Suelta un bufido —Cuando rompa su reclusión y salga de su cuarto, con mucho gusto... Eso quiere decir que ya no vivirás en la Madriguera...

Al final dio la entonación de una pregunta, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—Sé que tú madre ha hecho todo lo posible por no hacerme sentir culpable de la muerte de Fred —tiemblo al pronunciar su nombre—. Se lo agradezco infinitamente. Aun así la puedo escuchar llorar en las noches, igual que al resto de ustedes. Tu familia y tú merecen tener privacidad en estos momentos.

—Tú también eres parte de esta familia.

Debería dolerme responder esto, por alguna razón no sucede así.

—No lo es. Mi familia ahora es Teddy. Debo ir con él.

Ginny revienta en llanto, como si mis palabras hubieran quebrado algo de lo que ella se aferraba con desesperación.

—¿Puedo irte a buscar después? —me pregunta entre sollozos.

—Cuando quieras. Esto no es un adiós, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente.

No me atrevo a decir o hacer algo más. Dejar a Ginny, por segunda vez, es desconcertante y doloroso. Durante un tiempo me imaginé que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Que el mundo cuadraría con perfección al volverla mi esposa. Yo sería un Weasley oficial. Porque eso es lo que ansiaba, a su familia, su sangre, el amor incomparable de Molly y Arthur por sus hijos. Ya no me atrae ese futuro. Es como si el Harry antes del dos de mayo hubiera desaparecido.

Muerto.

Lanzo una última mirada hacia la casa inclinada de los Weasley, justo a la ventana del cuarto donde mi mejor amigo se encerró. Sé que Ron entenderá mi partida. Tal vez hasta le cause alivio. Espero que algún día nos perdonemos.

Al siguiente segundo, aparezco en Londres.

En la casa de los Tonks lo primero que escucho es el llanto de Teddy. Mis oídos zumban por el estrépito del bebé. Subo las escaleras, guiado por los desesperantes gritos, hasta el cuarto donde la señora Andromeda decidió que ocuparía su nieto. Ahí los encuentro a ambos.

Teddy está demasiado rojo. Su overol manchado y el cabello revuelto color naranja.

La señora Andromeda apenas puede sostenerlo, ya que el niño se agita con violencia, su rostro torcido por un cansancio y frustración que entiendo muy bien. Al verme parece que la vida le regresa.

—Harry, cariño, agarra a Teddy —me dice harta.

Corro hacia ella. Los ojos azules de Ted se clavan en mí, por dos segundos hay silencio total. No me reconoce. Vuelve a llorar. Lo pongo en mi pecho para agitarlo suavemente.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Está enfermo? —pregunto, sintiéndome un inútil. Jamás he estado cerca de un bebé.

La señora Andromeda se deja caer en la mecedora. Su túnica también está manchada con rastros de comida y vómito. Su cabello brilla por la grasa. Parece que no se ha bañado en días.

—Ya le llamé a un sanador. Teddy está bien. No comprendo por qué no deja de llorar.

Miro el rostro morado del niño —¿Cuánto lleva así? —tengo que alzar mi voz para que la señora Tonks me escuche por encima de los berridos.

—Este es el cuarto día.

Sin ser experto en niños puedo decir que eso es alarmante. Por lo menos no está enfermo.

—Vaya a descansar, señora Tonks —le pido intentando demostrar seguridad—. Yo lo cuidaré.

Me sonríe triste —Oh, Harry, no es tu responsabilidad...

—Es mi ahijado —la interrumpo—. Mi familia.

Me mira sorprendida por mi desplante. Piensa un rato si realmente es buena idea dejar a su preciado nieto conmigo, supongo que no tengo la mejor pinta estos días. Finalmente, por el escándalo de Teddy, la señora Tonks se levanta de la mecedora.

—Pondré un hechizo en mi cuarto para no escuchar nada. No pondré seguro, así que si necesitas _cualquier_ cosa, entra de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo, Harry?

—Sí.

—En esa mesa están las papillas del niño. Intenta que coma algo.

—Sí.

—En esa cómoda están su ropita y pañales.

—Muy bien.

—Ese dinosaurio de peluche es lo único que consigue calmarlo a veces.

—Bien.

—Y allá está...

—Señora Andromeda —vuelvo a interrumpir. Le sonrío apenado—. Vaya a descansar.

Baja los hombros, obviamente necesita dormir, pero no quiere dejar a su nieto. En su rostro hay anhelo y dolor. Esta no es la forma en cómo debería vivir su etapa de abuela. Aquí deberían estar Remus y Tonks, jugando con un alegre Teddy.

Al quedarme a solas con mi ahijado me siento en la mecedora. La cabeza comienza a dolerme tras unos minutos. Ted no para de llorar. Sin saber qué hacer lo siento en mis rodillas, mirándolo de frente. De pronto me pregunto qué hizo conmigo mi tía Petunia durante los años que necesité ayuda para todo. Debió cambiar mis pañales, alimentarme, revisar que no pescara un resfriado para no contagiar a Dudley. Fue una mujer que sin aviso tuvo que hacerse responsable de un bebé extra.

Teddy se agita en mis rodillas, y su mano aprieta mi dedo índice derecho. A pesar de las lagrimas y la suciedad, es un niño adorable. Inocente.

¿Qué poseyó a mi tía para después volverse violenta conmigo? No tiene justificación. Es como si yo desquitara mis frustraciones en Teddy.

Reviso el reloj en forma de gato que hay en la pared. Han pasado dos horas. Creo que estoy perdiendo agudeza en el oído.

No sé qué hacer. Me parte el corazón ver a Ted tan alterado, durante _tanto_ tiempo. No es normal. La única persona que me podría aconsejar en esto es Molly. Supongo que es inoportuno pedirle ayuda con un niño cuando acaba de perder a uno de sus hijos. Ni pensar en Ginny. Sería volver la situación mil veces más incomoda. Involucrarla en la crianza de Teddy es un gran error. ¿Y si no funcionamos? ¿Y si Teddy la empieza a ver cómo una madre y después se siente abandonado? Por los demás, Ron es igual de inútil que yo. Luna se marchó con su padre a Sudamérica.

 _Hermi-_ Estoy solo.

La sensación nunca fue más real. Ni en la alacena bajo las escaleras experimenté el vacío aterrador que me está sofocando. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? Quizá que ya conozco lo que significa tener amigos y una familia. Lo tuve todo y lo perdí. Sirius. Remus. Tonks. Dumbledore. Ron. Ginny.

 _Her_ -No. Pensar su nombre florea la herida.

Estoy solo.

Vuelvo a llorar. Aprovecho el escándalo de Teddy para soltar con fuerza el dolor. Nadie me explicó que después de la batalla final los días no son mejores ni más brillantes. Aunque Voldemort ya no está, el eco de sus acciones nos consume diario. Siguen los funerales. Los juicios. Los cambios políticos. Las recriminaciones. Los huérfanos. Y no existe la manera de recuperar a la persona que más amas...

Detengo mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que quedé sordo. El silencio es perturbador.

Teddy me mira confundido. Su pequeño pecho sube y baja con rapidez. Todavía no se recupera del ataque de llanto que sufrió.

No sé por qué paró.

Eleva su manita hacia mi cara. Me inclino hacia él. Quita una lágrima de mi mejilla.

—Sí, yo también estoy triste —le digo. Así comprendo, por fin, qué tiene a Teddy tan mal—. Extrañas a tu madre, ¿verdad?

No es que Remus no valga, pero sé lo que siente Ted. Hasta hace poco mi recuerdo más preciado era la voz de mi mamá. Hay algo especial en el vínculo de un bebé y su madre.

—Con el tiempo se vuelve más fácil, Teddy. No temas, no estás solo. Jamás te abandonaré.

Sé que es imposible que me haya entendido. A pesar de ello, Teddy se dejó abrazar en mi pecho, y ambos caímos dormidos.

 _Los gritos de victoria se detienen. El sol que ilumina al Gran Comedor ya no es suficiente. La destrucción de Voldemort no significa que ganamos._

 _Del silencio en el amanecer nace el último llanto de la batalla._

 _El mío._

 _Hermione._

 _¡Hermione!_

 _ **¡Hermione!**_

Despierto asustado. La habitación está en penumbras. Teddy suspira dormido en mi pecho. Frente a nosotros, más arreglada y tranquila, está la señora Tonks sentada en un sillón.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? —susurra sin perder de vista a su nieto.

Me encojo de hombros —No lo sé.

Últimamente no sé nada.

—En dos días es el funeral de Dora y Remus —dice conteniendo el llanto—. Llegó su turno.

Con tantas pérdidas los funerales se han tenido que programar. El de Hermione sigue pendiente. Yo lo pedí así con el pretexto de encontrar a sus padres antes. No he hecho algo por buscarlos.

—Tengo miedo —confiesa con la voz temblando—. Ya estoy muy vieja. Ted murió hace dos años. Si me marcho con él... —mira angustiada a Teddy— Maldita Muerte.

Mi pecho brinca al escuchar lo último que dijo.

—¿Puedo confiarle un secreto? —pregunto sin alzar la voz.

La oscuridad del cuarto es el ambiente perfecto para lo que estoy a punto de decir.

—Si así lo deseas.

Permanecemos en silencio. La respiración de Ted y el segundero del reloj marcan los minutos que se escurren entre nosotros. Reviso las sombras, verificando que estamos solos.

—Conozco a la Muerte —digo.

La señora Andromeda me mira entre incrédula y asustada.

—Según me contaron, durante la batalla de Hogwarts, te dieron por muerto durante un buen rato. ¿Fue ahí?

—No, en realidad nunca morí. Fue después. Teníamos un asunto qué resolver.

—¿Haces tratos con la Muerte, Harry?

—Sólo uno.

—Ten cuidado, hay ciertas materias en las que ni el mago más poderoso debe involucrarse.

Asiento —No pretendo burlar a la Muerte, ni algo parecido. Esto es una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Para ti?

—No...

—Eres muy joven, Harry Potter —dijo la señora Tonks—, fácil de embaucar. Todos sabemos que a la Muerte le gusta dar lecciones de la peor forma. ¿Conoces la leyenda de los tres hermanos?

Contengo una carcajada. Si ella supiera...

—A los dos mayores los castigó. Uno por ambicionar sin esforzarse. Al otro por desear romper las leyes naturales. Les hizo creer que habían ganado, y al final... Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré.

Días después partimos al cementerio muggle donde el funeral de Remus y Tonks se llevaría a cabo. Desde la entrada alcanzamos a ver el grupo de magos que se reunieron en uno de las colinas, esperando por nosotros. La señora Andromeda trae un vestido negro, no para de llorar. Yo cargo a Teddy.

Ya estoy acostumbrado a ver a estas personas en cada funeral. El profesorado de Hogwarts, los Weasley, habitantes de Hogsmeade y otros pueblos, políticos, la Orden del Fénix (lo que quedó de ella), y familiares directos.

En cuanto la _directora_ McGonagall me ve se acerca.

—Ya no estás tan pálido —me dice con cariño, aunque sin perder la expresión firme. Algo cambió entre nosotros tras defenderla de los Carrow en Hogwarts. Mi primer y único _Crucio_.

—Gracias por venir, directora. La señora Tonks se sentirá feliz de tenerla aquí.

—Remus fue uno de mis alumnos más queridos. Y Tonks... Bueno, esa bruja es inolvidable. Se metió en mi corazón desde su primera clase conmigo, y se volvió una gran amiga durante el tiempo que compartimos en la Orden del Fénix. No podría faltar.

Teddy se remueve en mis brazos para intentar agarrar la túnica de la directora.

Ella le sonríe —Algún día este pequeño partirá a Hogwarts.

—Para entonces confío que pueda recibir una educación tranquila, sin miedos ni discriminaciones.

La directora asiente, solemne —No será fácil, pero es una meta que planeo ver realizada antes de morir.

Somos interrumpidos por Ginny _y Ron._ Mi mejor amigo se ve igual de mal que la última vez que lo vi. Compartimos una mirada incómoda.

—Oh, Teddy es adorable —dice Ginny intentando cargar al bebé.

Ted se siente intimidado y esconde su rostro en mi pecho —No es muy sociable. Creo que se parece más a Remus en ese aspecto —dije para no hacer sentir mal a Ginny.

Ron se inclina hacia él —Hola, Teddy. Soy el tío Ron.

Sonrío por lo valiosas que son esas palabras. Quizá no todo está perdido entre nosotros, no si quiere ser parte de la vida de mi ahijado.

Teddy lo mira con cuidado. De pronto su cabello se vuelve rojo.

Ron suelta una carcajada —Igualito a Tonks.

Cargo distinto a Teddy, para que quede sentado en mi brazo —Ella es _tía_ Ginny.

La pelirroja me mira dolida. Supongo que no es lo mismo tía que madrina, pero estoy convencido de no darle esperanzas a Teddy sin fundamentos.

Ginny se compone y sonríe al bebé —Hola, pequeña lindura. Espera un poco más y te montaré en una escoba.

La voz de la señora Weasley nos quita las sonrisas de las caras —Ni se les ocurra hacer eso con Ted Lupin, muchachitos. No es un juguete.

Llega conmigo y me abraza, de paso dándole un beso en la frente a Ted.

—No se preocupe, señora Weasley, pondré un hechizo en Teddy para que no se caiga de la escoba —bromeo.

Ella me mira con advertencia, luego toma uno de los mechones más largos de mi cabello.

—¿Cuándo planeas cortarte esa melena, Harry? No te ves decente.

El buen humor que conseguí se deshace por completo. Mi cabello es un desastre, con mechones disparejos, casi me llega a la barbilla.

—Hermione me lo cortó en octubre del año pasado —respondo seriamente.

La señora Weasley retrae su mano, como si mi cabello la hubiera quemado. Me mira avergonzada y triste.

Ron tiene veneno en la voz al decir —¿Planeas nunca cortártelo por _ella_?

—Así es. Nunca —replico igual de molesto.

Ginny se mete entre ambos —Ya va a comenzar el funeral. No peleen.

Nos separamos sin cruzar otra mirada. Al colocarme junto a la señora Andromeda veo las tumbas de Tonks y Remus. El epitafio me golpea en el pecho.

—¿Creí que no usaría ese epitafio? —digo entre dientes.

La señora Tonks alza el rostro, orgullosa —No me mal entiendas, Harry, agradezco muchísimo lo que estás haciendo por Teddy, pero en esto no me importa qué opines al respecto. Deseo que mi hija se encuentre de nuevo con el hombre que amó, y esta vez tengan una vida larga para disfrutar juntos.

Aprieto los dientes. La noche anterior discutimos muy fuerte por esta razón. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de meterme, aún así...

 _Morir de amor es un dolor asumible._

 _Lo insoportable es resucitar solo._

¿Es de verdad asumible? ¿Hermione no experimentó ni un segundo de arrepentimiento antes de perder la vida?

Teddy empieza a llorar. Para no causar mayor conmoción en el funeral me alejo con él unos metros. Lo acuno para que se calme. Sus ojos grises miran desesperados al cielo.

—¿No tendrá hambre? —dice Ron, de pronto, a mi lado.

Me dan ganas de sonreír por la simpleza de mi mejor amigo —No. Son ataques de llanto que le dan. Ya son menos, pero cuando empieza no hay manera de calmarlo hasta que cae rendido.

—Seguro extraña a sus padres.

Su conclusión me sorprende —Eso debe ser.

—Yo también... A Fred.

Miramos hacia George, parado junto a Arthur frente a las tumbas. Parece muerto en vida. De la mano sostiene a Angelina Johnson, su novia.

—No sé cómo puede seguir adelante, ¿sabes? —sigue diciendo Ron—. Ellos eran dos partes de un solo ser.

—Supongo que no tiene opción. Ninguno la tenemos.

Ron baja el rostro —Lo dices tan fácil. ¿No la extrañas, Harry?

—Con todo mi corazón.

 _Más que tú_.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ella?

—No lo sé.

El funeral continúa detrás de nosotros. El llanto de Teddy es constante.

 _Alguien quiere separarme de ella. Mis gritos aumentan. Su nombre es un incendio en mi garganta. Esto no puede ser verdad. Aprieto su cuerpo contra mi pecho. Huele a libros, a sangre y flores. Siento mis músculos fallar. El movimiento provoca que la herida en su estómago se abra más._

 _Metal rojo cubre mis piernas._

 _Vuelvo a gritar._

Hablo sin mirar a mi amigo —Tenemos que encontrar a sus padres. Merecen saber lo que le ocurrió.

—Australia... ¿Es ahí donde los mandó, verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Qué harás con Teddy mientras vamos por ellos?

—No lo voy a dejar. Vendrá con nosotros.

—¿La señora Tonks te dejará hacerlo?

—No tiene opción. Ella no puede cuidarlo. La semana que estuvo a su cargo ninguno durmió ni comió.

—Será un viaje largo. No sé si regresaremos a tiempo para el juicio de los Malfoy.

Eso me toma desprevenido —¿Cuándo será?

—En dos meses. Todos sabemos que Lucius será sentenciado al beso. De quienes no saben es de la señora Malfoy y Draco.

—Ella me ayudó... Le mintió a Voldemort por mí.

—Por Draco —corrige Ron—. Todo lo que hicieron fue por razones egoístas. Jamás olvides eso.

—Puede que tengas razón. Eso no quiere decir que...

—¿Piensas ayudarlos en el juicio?

Miro a Teddy seguir llorando en mi pecho.

—Necesito hacerlo. Quiero enseñarle a Ted que el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor si todos trabajamos para ello. Si dejamos los rencores atrás.

—¿Después de todo lo que esas serpientes hicieron?

—No guardar rencor no es lo mismo que olvidar, Ron.

Me mira confundido —Esta conversación es tan poco _tú._

—Ya no puedo seguir actuando sin pensar. Ese tiempo se acabó. Soy un adulto, tengo la responsabilidad de criar a un niño, de establecer quién quiero ser. Es lo que Hermione...

—No uses de pretexto a Hermione para tener compasión por los Malfoy. ¡Te recuerdo que la torturaron en su casa!

—¡Sé por lo que ella pasó!

 _No puedes morir aquí. Así. Mereces la vida más hermosa, Hermione. Es por ti que pude terminar con Voldemort. El mundo te debe el sol que nos ilumina. Yo te debo_ todo _. No puedes morir. Regresa. Regresa conmigo._

 _Juro que haré lo imposible para hacerte feliz._

 _Regresa, por favor._

Teddy chilla más fuerte por nuestros gritos.

La gente del funeral nos mira alterada.

Ron parece querer golpearme, pero se detiene al ver a Teddy en mi pecho.

—No traiciones así su memoria. Deja que los Malfoy se pudran.

—Es _por_ Hermione que quiero cambiar, Ron. Ella me enseñó la compasión. La búsqueda de un mejor sistema y una mejor sociedad.

—Si te refieres a la liberación de los elfos domésticos, eso era una tontería.

—Ahora tú no insultes su memoria.

—Basta —dice Molly acercándose—, más respeto por los caídos. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ron me mira furioso —Ninguno.

Me alejo y decido ir sin Ron a Australia.

Antes de partir del cementerio me despido de Remus y Tonks, jurando que su hijo siempre estará bajo mi cuidado y amor. Y les agradezco por haber confiado en mí para esa tarea.

Tardé mes y medio en encontrar a los Granger. Hermione, como siempre, hizo un trabajo perfecto con su encantamiento. No solo eso, también se aseguró de que sus padres tuvieran un trabajo estable y un hogar precioso. Me pregunto en qué momento hizo los planes necesarios para eso.

Bajo mi capa de invisibilidad los veo conversar tranquilos en su jardín. La doctora Cameron Granger es rubia, alta, de grandes ojos grises y sonrisa perfecta. Su melena parece flotar bajo sus hombros. No se parece en nada a Hermione. En cambio, el doctor Richard Granger tiene un nido canoso sobre la cabeza, lleno de rizos incontrolables, su mirada color chocolate es exacta a la de mi mejor amiga. Creo que es un poco más bajo que Cameron. Hacen una pareja curiosa. Ella se ve despampanante junto a él, tan simple y bonachón.

No tengo idea de cómo voy a explicarles lo sucedido en la batalla de Hogwarts. ¿Será suficiente decirles que Hermione no sobrevivió? ¿Querrán detalles? Para eso primero debo quitarles el hechizo de memoria. No me arriesgaré a dañar sus mentes, no soy experto en esto. Tendré que llamar al Ministerio para solicitar un grupo de especialistas. Supongo que de algo sirve ser amigo del nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley.

Me aparezco de regreso al hotel donde Teddy me espera. Sigue dormido en su cuna. Ya cumplió cinco meses. Reviso el tiempo que lo dejé solo: cuatro minutos. Lo suficiente para revisar la propiedad de los Granger.

Las últimas semanas han sido difíciles. Buscar en un continente desconocido a un par de muggles, mientras cuidas de un bebé con ataques de llanto puede ser insufrible. No quiero ni empezar por la locura que ha sido aprender cada hechizo posible para cambiar pañales, limpiar vómito y otros tipos de suciedades. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento. De alguna manera Teddy está aceptándome como alguien constante en su vida. Y yo a él. Somos una pequeña y lastimada familia.

La búsqueda de los Granger también me sirvió para pensar. No puedo seguir evadiendo la realidad: Hermione murió. Cada vez se vuelve más fácil _pensar_ su nombre. Por Merlín que pronunciarlo todavía es algo imposible. He revivido en sueños cada instante de nuestra relación, desde que éramos unos niños de once años, hasta que pidió acompañarme al encuentro final con Voldemort. Hay tantas cosas que me arrepiento de no haberle dicho, y otras que estoy seguro que a pesar de no haberlas mencionado ella _sabía_.

¿Cuál es el proceso para superar la muerte de un ser querido?

¿ _Quiero_ superar la muerte de Hermione?

Todo es tan confuso. ¿Dónde quedó la seguridad que tuve al decirle a Ron que sólo veía a Hermione como una hermana? Me da miedo que esté mezclando mis sentimientos por el sacrificio de Hermione, por la forma en cómo murió.

La naturaleza del amor es algo incomprensible para mí. Quisiera no culpar a los Dursley, pero no parece haber otra explicación. Siempre fui un indeseado, alguien que no merece atención ni cariño. La agresión, en todas sus formas, fue el único constante durante mi infancia. Creo que por eso amé tan fácilmente a Ron cuando lo conocí. En él descubrí la belleza de una familia amorosa, la hermandad y solidaridad. A los once años Ron era ciego de la fortuna que lo rodeaba. Yo me dejé deslumbrar por ella y ansié su protección. Lo más curioso es que la amistad con Ron nunca fue fácil. Yo amaba lo que él representaba, y en varias ocasiones me estrellé con _quién_ era él en realidad. A pesar de ello lo consideré mi hermano. Uno muy terco, infantil y envidioso, pero que al final, reconocía sus errores y regresaba. Yo no podía darme el lujo de ser exigente. Después de los Dursley, cualquiera era perfecto. Gracias a Ron comprendí que existen otros modelos familiares y amistosos. Le admiré enseguida su capacidad abrumadora para mantenerse relajado en la vida. A Ron no le preocupaba algo. Secretamente yo quería ser como él, en vez de gastar mis energías en ver que la gente a mi alrededor estuviera bien.

Ahora que hago un recuento de nuestra relación, comprendo que tuve mala suerte en conocer a Ron antes que a Hermione. Para cuando ella llegó a mi vida, tras el desastre en el baño con el Trol, yo estaba obsesionado con permanecer a lado de quien me ofreció su amistad. Mi ineptitud emocional no dejó que viera a la dulce niña que estaba en la misma posición que yo: temerosa e ignorada. Y así, como una cadena de decisiones estúpidas, seguí anteponiendo mi amistad con Ron por encima de la de Hermione.

No puedo definir el amor. Todavía lo confundo con facilidad. Hasta hace poco creí que la belleza física y el ingenio mental de Ginny eran formas de amor. Me sigue partiendo la cabeza que el maltrato al que me sometió Snape sea por amor a mi madre. ¿Y qué hay de Ron, cuyo núcleo familiar le otorgó las herramientas necesarias para ser amable y dar amor, que dice estar enamorado de Hermione, pero la humilló e hizo enojar cada vez que pudo?

Tal vez estoy equivocado y no hay una sola forma de amor. De ninguna manera puedo comparar el cariño que le tengo a Ginny con el que tengo por la profesora McGongall, y es, al mismo tiempo, tan fácil la idea de entregar mi vida por la jefa de Gryffindor. Esa bruja es una de las mujeres más increíbles que conozco. Fuerte, recta y entregada a la educación. La amo. Ha sido mi mentora durante siete años, aunque el último estuvimos separados sus lecciones me ayudaron a no morir en la batalla.

Tengo la seguridad de que también amo a los profesores Flitwick, Grubbly-Plank, Firenze, Hooch, Sinistra y Sprout. Figuras de autoridad que me atendieron con paciencia y honestidad. Adultos que quebraron el maltrato de los Dursley, incluso sin saberlo.

No puedo ni describir lo que siento por Hagrid. Él me introdujo al mundo mágico, me regaló mi primer pastel de cumpleaños y a la lechuza más fiel y hermosa. Su inocencia y fidelidad me rescataron. Me hicieron creer en la bondad.

Duele demasiado pensar en el profesor Dumbledore. Los secretos que se llevó a la tumba me seguirán para siempre. En el corazón sé que él confió en mí, más allá de lo que yo puedo hacer hoy o lo haré jamás. Pero en mi cabeza hay muchas dudas y rencores. A pesar de ello, no me avergüenza decir que lo adoro. Su voz, plagada de conocimiento, es el eco de los recuerdos donde tuve mayor miedo y él me señaló el camino.

Después de él hay tantos nombres que me ofrecen seguridad y calor. Molly y Arthur. Bill, Fleur, Fred y George. Neville, Seamus y Dean. Luna. El Ejército de Dumbledore. La Orden del Fénix. Y, sin estar presentes, mis padres, Sirius y Remus.

Por último, indudablemente, están Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Ellos son la consumación de cada instante hermoso en mi vida. ¿Qué haría sin mi mejor amigo? El niño que teniéndolo todo decidió marcharse con su amigo a una guerra. ¿Qué haría sin Ginny? La joven bruja que entregó su corazón a alguien tan roto y cansado.

¿Qué _hago_ sin Hermione?

Cuando pienso en Ginny y Hermione todo se vuelve borroso.

Si hay tantas clases de amor, ¿cuál le pertenece a cada una de ellas?

¿Tiene importancia ahora que es demasiado tarde?

Teddy se despierta. Lo cargo antes de que se suelte a llorar. Sus ojos cafés me recuerdan dolorosamente a los de Hermione.

—¿Descansaste bien? Es momento de partir.

Balbucea algo ininteligible. Bosteza.

Cargo la pañalera encantada, donde guardo todo nuestro equipaje y sus juguetes. Reviso que no dejemos nada, le echo una última mirada al tablero de ajedrez donde la única pieza en movimiento es un peón blanco. Mi peón blanco. Y salgo del cuarto del hotel. Los Granger necesitan saber lo ocurrido con su hija.

Hoy es el funeral de Hermione.

La congregación en el cementerio es absurda. Gente de todo el Reino Unido desea ver el entierro de la famosa mejor amiga del Elegido. Hay más de cincuenta Aurores para controlar la multitud. En el centro está el ataúd escarlata, como si fuera una exhibición teatral. De un lado los señores Granger, demasiado serios y controlados. Del otro, los Weasley, rotos por el llanto. En medio, Ron y yo.

Kingsley pasa al frente, agradece la asistencia de tanta gente que reconoce la labor de Hermione. Va hacia los Granger y les entrega una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase póstuma, a nombre de su valiente hija.

Cameron Granger la recibe sin emoción. Richard Granger ni siquiera despega los ojos del ataúd. Por supuesto, ellos no tienen idea del honor que es tener ese galardón, aunque si fuera distinto no creo que les importaría un knut.

¿Por qué agradecer un premio de la comunidad que les arrebató a su hija, de todas las maneras posibles?

Kingsley regresa a su lugar con el resto de políticos y personalidades que no deberían estar aquí. _Nadie_ debería estar aquí.

Solo sus padres, Ron y yo.

Se piden voluntarios para bajar el ataúd con magia. McGonagall, los Weasley, la Orden del Fénix, Neville, Luna, y muchos más dan un paso al frente.

—Sin magia —ordeno sin pensar.

La gente me mira confundida. Los Granger parecen salir de su trance.

—Bajaremos el ataúd sin magia.

Es una tarea desafiante. El peso de la madera encantada y del... cadáver es bastante, pero no quiero que los padres de Hermione vean que incluso en su último momento sobre la tierra, es la magia la que se lleva a su hija.

George se ofrece para la tarea. Neville también. Ron se coloca en la otra esquina del ataúd. Yo en la última. Estamos por cargarlo cuando el señor Richard se acerca para ayudarnos.

Cuando alzamos el ataúd, entre el silencio de solemnidad, un suspiro ahogado me parte el alma. Es la madre de Hermione.

Miro hacia la doctora rubia. Dejó caer el galardón del Ministerio, sus manos se aprietan en su boca. El dolor en su mirada gris es devastador.

Avanzamos con el ataúd hacia el hueco en la tierra húmeda que se tragará a la mujer más bella del mundo.

— _Hija..._ —escucho el sollozo de Cameron Granger— _Mi niña... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

Ron empieza a llorar. Frente a mí, George cierra los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas bajen silenciosas por su rostro. Neville, en la otra esquina, mira al cielo con las pestañas mojadas.

Cameron recoge el galardón del Ministerio — _¡¿Creen que esto compensa la muerte de mi hija?! ¡¿No fue la negligencia de su gobierno lo que la mató?! ¡No hicieron nada! ¡Mi hija fue llamada_ sangre sucia _! ¡Mi hija fue asesinada por ustedes!_

Avienta el galardón a los pies de Kingsley.

Richard Granger se separa del ataúd para coger a su esposa en brazos, impidiendo que se derrumbe por la histeria.

La gente al rededor murmura incómoda. Los periodistas se amontonan contra los Aurores para sacar una fotografía de los Granger. De pronto alguien grita...

—¡Muggles ignorantes!

No puedo sacar mi varita sin soltar el ataúd. De entre los Weasley, Molly sale con el rostro a punto de explotar. Defiende a los Granger.

La situación se sale de control. Un hechizo revienta muy cerca del doctor Richard.

—Voy a soltarme —aviso enseguida a Ron, George y Neville. Los tres asienten. Bajamos el ataúd lo más rápido que podemos.

Corro hacia los Granger. Levantó un escudo para protegerlos.

—Tenemos que irnos. Temo por su seguridad —les digo.

La doctora me mira con odio —¡Es el funeral de nuestra hija!

—No —respondo—, es el funeral de una leyenda. Mañana, solos, regresaremos para despedirnos de Hermione.

Los tomo de los hombros y desaparezco.

Resulta que mi mejor amiga conservó su casa, incluso después de mandar a sus padres a Australia. Horas después del funeral sigo sentado en la sala de los Granger en Cambridge. Frente a mí hay una fotografía de Hermione a los seis o siete años. Sonríe con inocencia. No sabe lo que el futuro le depara.

Escucho a alguien acercarse. Es la señora Granger.

—Sigues aquí —me dice con desdén. Tiene la piel del rostro hinchada, como si hubiera estado bajo agua durante días. Sus pestañas rubias contrastan con la tonalidad rojiza de sus ojos.

—Lo lamento. No quiero irme hasta asegurar que nadie les hará daño.

 _Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer._ Hermione intentó por todos los medios quitar a sus padres del peligro, por mí. Ahora es una responsabilidad que cae en mis hombros.

La doctora se sienta en el sillón de mi derecha.

—Te odio —dice suavemente—. Tú estuviste con Hermione durante siete años. Tu compartiste con ella la magia. Tú la motivaste a luchar en una guerra.

Bajo el rostro. Sonrío sin alegría —Eso es halagador. Decir que yo la motivé para luchar, cuando en realidad fue al revés. Hermione era la del corazón de oro. Ella deseaba demostrar al mundo que la sangre es igual en todos. Daba compasión y cariño a cualquiera. A pesar de adorar a los libros y al conocimiento sabía que había cosas más importantes. Ella me lo enseñó. Amistad, valor... Incluso sus defectos eran producto de sus ideales. Varias veces nos peleamos porque ella no era capaz de rendirse con los elfos domésticos, o yo no era capaz de dejarme de poner en riesgo, como con el libro del Príncipe. Hermione tenía esta fortaleza inigualable para jamás darse por vencida. En los peores momentos su ingenio nos salvaba. Siempre buscaba las salidas, otras maneras de solucionar el problema en que estuviéramos. Se mordía el labio inferior cuando lo hacía. Y nunca me dejó. Recibí sin merecerlo su confianza y lealtad. Hermione, compasiva, brillante y terca, me entregó lo más bello que he sentido en la vida. Sin pedir algo a cambio. Y yo...

—Amas a mi hija —me interrumpe sin tanto odio.

La miro confundido —Es- _Era_ mi mejor amiga.

—No me refiero a eso —dice muy segura—. Estás enamorado de ella.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? —pregunto porque es algo que me ha atormentado desde el instante que Hermione dejó de respirar.

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? —responde confundida. Se levanta, inquieta, y pasa las manos por la melena dorada— Por eso se marchó detrás de ti. Ella también te amaba.

Llora, esta vez por algo parecido a un alivio.

Sus palabras me marean.

Todo es real de nuevo.

Hermione me amó.

 _[El impacto fue como un disparo de cañón, y las llamas doradas que hicieron erupción entre nosotros, en el punto muerto del círculo que habíamos estado trazando, marcaron el lugar donde los hechizos colisionaron. Miro el chorro color verde de Voldemort encontrar mi hechizo, veo la varita de saúco volar alto, negra contra el alba, girando a través del techo encantado del Gran Comedor como la cabeza de Nagini, girando en el aire hacia el maestro que no matará, aquel que tomó posesión absoluta de ella. Y yo, con los reflejos que me dio el Quidditch, atrapo la varita en mi mano libre mientras Voldemort cae de espaldas, brazos extendidos, las pupilas de los ojos escarlatas rodando hacia atrás. Tom Riddle golpea el piso con mundana finalidad, su cuerpo débil y encogido, las manos blancas vacías, el rostro de serpiente vacante y camueso. Voldemort está muerto, asesinado por su propio maleficio, y yo sigo de pie con dos varitas en mis manos, mirando hacia abajo el cascarón de mi enemigo._

 _Un escalofriante segundo de silencio, la impresión del momento suspendido: y entonces el tumulto se rompe alrededor por los gritos y aclamaciones y bramidos de los testigos. El sol feroz deslumbra las ventanas mientras todos vienen hacia mí como truenos. El primero en alcanzarme es Ron, y son sus brazos los que me rodean, sus incomprensibles gritos los que me ensordecen. Luego Ginny, Neville y Luna están ahí, y luego todos los Weasley y Hagrid, y Kingsley y McGonagall y Flitwick y Sprout, y no puedo escuchar una palabra de lo que se grita, ni saber de quiénes son las manos que me tocan, jalan, intentan abrazar alguna parte de mi cuerpo, cientos de ellas presionando, todas determinadas de tocar al Niño que Vivió._

 _El sol, constante, se eleva sobre Hogwarts, y el Gran Comedor arde con vida y luz.] Tengo que empezar a empujar a la gente para que me dejen buscar a Hermione. ¿Dónde está? Ella debió ser la primera en abrazarme. No Ron, ni Ginny._

 _Busco desesperado. Los oídos me cimbran por el escándalo. La tibieza del Gran Comedor se vuelve bochornosa. No deseo esta celebración. Lo único que quiero es_ _saber_ _dónde está mi mejor amiga. Ella y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, se lo prometí._

 _De pronto la distingo entre la marea histérica que nos rodea. Ella está tan quieta, sosteniendo su vientre, que parece una escultura._

 _Corro hacia ella. Estoy a punto de brincar para abrazarla cuando noto la perturbadora debilidad en su respiración. Me detengo a centímetros de distancia._

— _¿Hermione?_

— _Felicidades, Harry. Lo lograste._

 _Su voz es distinta. Hueca. Tiene un tinte de esfuerzo sobrehumano para existir._

 _Miro de nuevo sus manos en el vientre. Están llenas de sangre._

— _¡Hermione! —grito aterrado. La agarro de los hombros._

 _Ella recarga su pecho en el mío, temblorosa —Tengo frío._

— _Tranquila. Tranquila. Alguien vendrá a ayudar enseguida..._

 _Me giro para buscar entre los cientos de personas que siguen felicitándose y riendo._

 _Hermione pone su mano en mi mejilla. Siento la sangre fresca en mi piel._

— _Ya no tendremos tiempo para esa conversación —me dice entre rápidas respiraciones._

— _No digas eso. No digas más. Te voy a ayudar..._

— _Harry... no hay solución._

 _Paso un brazo por su cintura para soportarla mejor._

— _No te rindas —mi voz suena deforme. Horrorizada—, ¿acaso quieres morir?_

— _No quiero morir... Igual que no quiero vivir sin ti._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Me sonríe como jamás lo había hecho. Hay una tranquilidad cósmica en sus últimas palabras._

— _Sobre esto era la conversación, ¿sabes? Te amo._

 _Un chorro de sangre brota de su boca. La sonrisa está rota. En donde antes me vi lleno de cariño, ahora dos piedras son su mirada. Su cabello perdió luz. El cuerpo ante mí ya no es ella. Sólo un eco de la amistad. De la vida._

 _El cadáver de un futuro que no tuve tiempo de imaginar._

 _Los gritos de victoria se detienen. El sol que ilumina al Gran Comedor ya no es suficiente. La destrucción de Voldemort no significa que ganamos._

 _Del silencio en el amanecer nace el último llanto de la batalla._

 _El mío._

 _Hermione._

 _¡Hermione!_

 _ **¡Hermione!**_

 _Alguien quiere separarme de ella. Mis gritos aumentan. Su nombre es un incendio en mi garganta. Esto no puede ser verdad. Aprieto su cuerpo contra mi pecho. Huele a libros, a sangre y flores. Siento mis músculos fallar. El movimiento provoca que la herida en su estómago se abra más._

 _Metal rojo cubre mis piernas._

 _Vuelvo a gritar._

 _No puedes morir aquí. Así. Mereces la vida más hermosa, Hermione. Es por ti que pude terminar con Voldemort. El mundo te debe el sol que nos ilumina. Yo te debo_ todo _. No puedes morir. Regresa. Regresa conmigo._

 _Juro que haré lo imposible para hacerte feliz._

 _Regresa, por favor_.

 **Notas:** Así el primer capítulo de la versión de Harry. Supongo que están por matarme por no haberles resuelto qué sucedió entre él y la Muerte, pero vamos, ese es el misterio del fic, todavía falta para revelarse. Por ahora vemos lo que es la situación inmediata tras la batalla. Al inicio Ginny y él se despiden. Planeo respetar todo lo posible el canon, esto quiere decir que la pelirroja y Harry tienen que cerrar ciclos. Ginny, todavía, es una niña valiente y decidida, no la mujer que nos describe Hermione Berkley al principio del fic. De la misma forma hay detalles que todavía no tienen sentido con la trama, por ejemplo, que George acude con Angelina al funeral, no con Padma, su futura esposa. También la relación entre Andromeda Tonks y Harry es muy fría y distante a la que es en un futuro. Como ven, hay muchas cosas que se tienen que ajustar. Créanme, lo harán.

Harry tiene diecisiete cuando Hermione muere. No es una edad muy fácil. Su consuelo recae en Teddy, quien tampoco se encuentra bien. Prácticamente recién nacido es separado de sus padres, lo cual deja secuelas. Al principio del capítulo Harry ni siquiera está seguro de sus sentimientos por Hermione, teme que la forma en cómo ella murió afecte su corazón. Es Cameron Granger quien le hace ver la realidad. Si Harry ya estaba muy mal con la idea de que su mejor amiga murió, esperen a un Harry que acaba de comprender que amaba a esa mujer, y ya no tiene manera de demostrárselo. Lo peor: Hermione muere pensando que no es correspondida.

Ellos mencionan una conversación pendiente. Esos detalles, al igual que la forma en cómo Hermione resultó herida, serán resueltos en próximos capítulos.

Aquí comienza el camino de Harry de adolescente derrotado a hombre mentor.

El fragmento que se encuentra encerrado entre [ ] es una cita exacta de _Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows,_ capítulo 38 _The Flaw in the Plan_. La extraje de la versión inglesa, y la traduje a mi gusto.

Lamento la demora, mi vida personal dio un giro inesperado. No tengo manera de avisarles cuándo actualizo o por qué me retraso, y varios de ustedes me preguntaron en los reviews si me encontraba bien. Decidí usar mi perfil de fanfiction punto net para postear avisos, de manera que puedan estar enterados del proceso del siguiente capítulo de este y otros fics. Así que si desean saber más, si tienen oportunidad, revisen mi perfil.

 **Gracias** por el apoyo, los comentarios, los buenos deseos. **Gracias** en especial a Elsy82 por su preocupación y hermosas palabras.

 **Gracias** por su paciencia. No teman, este fic tendrá final.

Saludos,

Less.


	15. Año uno

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 **II**

 **"Año uno"**

El juicio de los Malfoy era el más esperado de todos los procesos legales que el Ministerio inició tras la caída de Voldemort. Lo que debió suceder dentro de la íntima cámara del Wizengamot, se hospedó en uno de los atrios más grandes del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Yo tengo un lugar reservado para la famosa ocasión, igual que en los otros juicios contra Death Eaters, pero es al primero que acudo. La nueva cabeza del DSM es Doreen McNair, reemplazando a la fallecida Amelia Bones. Por el gesto adusto y vengativo sé que pretende hundir a los Malfoy de la por manera. Me saluda con solemnidad, prometiendo que se hará justicia. Yo no respondo, prefiero evitar comentarios políticos. Tomo asiento en una de las mejores filas, con vista perfecta a la jaula donde Lucius Malfoy se mantiene quieto, esperando su sentencia.

—No se le ve preocupado, ¿verdad?

La femenina voz me hace brincar. Junto a mí está una joven de mi edad, cabello rubio brillante y ojos mieles. Sus mejillas son pronunciadas. Trae la túnica de Auror Jr.

—¿No me digas que no me reconoces?

Estiro los labios en un intento de sonrisa, avergonzado —Lo lamento, Susan, es por el cambio de color en tu cabello. Te ves bien.

—Gracias, Harry. Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, pero la verdad es que te ves terrible. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? ¿Y por qué parece que tienes manchada la camisa de vómito viejo?

Le desvío la mirada —Fue Teddy, mi ahijado. Creo que ya no tengo ropa sin manchas.

Susan se acomoda mejor en su silla —¿Por qué estás aquí? Estoy segura de no haberte visto en otros juicios.

—Quiero abogar por Draco y Narcisa Malfoy.

Me mira sorprendida —¿Lo dices en serio?

—No me parece justo que sea castigado de por vida por una mala decisión. Draco es un idiota, pero no es por completo su culpa. Nuestra sociedad lo volvió así. El Ministerio le dio las herramientas a su padre para volverlo así. Y no lo culpo por haberse doblegado, al final, ante Voldemort. Es algo que no le deseo a nadie, menos a un mago de dieciséis años, que fue cuando Draco recibió la Marca. Si lo condenamos a una vida en Azkaban, quitamos la oportunidad de que se transforme en un ciudadano honesto. Él vale más como un ejemplo positivo para futuras generaciones, que como una amenaza de lo que te puede pasar si te impones al gobierno.

—Ya lo tienes bien pensado. ¿Qué hay de Narcisa?

Suspiro —Ella mintió en el momento clave de la batalla de Hogwarts. Sin ese chispazo de valor, el resultado de la guerra sería distinto. No me importan sus razones, al final la intención era la misma que la de todos: acabar con Voldemort. Además, sé que Draco la necesita para salir adelante.

—Puede que tu explicación convenza a algunos magos del jurado, Harry. Eres un mago bondadoso, ¿sabes? Pero Doreen McNair no se tocará el corazón. Ella enviará a los Malfoy a Azkaban, y a Lucius le sentenciará el Beso.

Miro hacia la nueva directora del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Sus ojos verdes brillan por el odio.

—Tengo que intentarlo —digo resignado. Al girar el rostro veo a Ginny tomar asiento en las filas posteriores. Ella no ha faltado a ningún juicio. Trae en sus manos una libreta y pluma. Ron me comentó que su hermana está practicando para ser periodista. Por el tropezón de un mago que iba pasando junto a ella, no soy el único en notar su cortísima falda subir hacia los muslos cuando cruza las piernas. Me da tristeza que mi corazón ni siquiera late más veloz por la tentadora imagen.

Susan me rescata de mis pensamientos —Si mi tía siguiera viva... Sé que ella te escucharía.

—Lamento mucho lo sucedido con tu tía.

—Me lo dijiste en Hogwarts, no tienes por qué repetirlo, pero gracias.

Señalo su túnica —¿Piensas seguir sus pasos?

La neófita Auror se sonroja —Eso deseo. Acabo de entrar a la Academia. Lo más difícil es quitar el estigma de mi apellido. Todos creen que me siento con ventaja por ser la sobrina de la antigua directora. Peor aún porque me parezco tanto a ella.

Vuelvo a mirar su cabello teñido —¿Por eso el cambio de pelirroja a rubia?

—Entre otras cosas, sí. Necesito hacerme un lugar en la Academia, para lograrlo debo eliminar momentáneamente mi relación con mi tía. Es difícil.

—Podrás con ello, Susan.

Me sonríe —Hey, las mujeres necesitamos mayor reconocimiento en esta sociedad. Mi inspiración es Hermione. No tienes idea de lo que ahora significa ese nombre entre las brujas de este siglo. Lamento mucho que la hayas perdido, Harry, pero ¿sabes? Ella, de una forma inspiradora, se quedó en cada uno de nosotros.

Aprieto la silla, golpeado por la repentina mención de mi mejor amiga. Mi cuerpo se encorva, igual que cada vez que pienso en ella.

Susan me ofrece un pañuelo —Discúlpame, no creí...

Rechazo el gesto y me limpio las lágrimas con la manga de mi túnica. Sé que Susan no quiso lastimarme. Debería sentirme bien por el halago a la memoria de Hermione. Igual eso no impide que le dé la espalda a la Hufflepuff y no le dirija de nuevo la palabra.

Susan parece entender mi reacción, y regresa su atención al juicio que está por comenzar.

Hay más de cien asistentes, además de los periodistas. Esto parece un linchamiento.

El juicio de Lucius inicia. Las pruebas son infinitas. A Doreen McNair le cuesta no gritar los cargos. La gente brama colérica, lanza basura a la jaula de Lucius.

El Death Eater permanece indiferente, ni siquiera cuando una piedra le deja una herida en la frente. Los Aurores que están junto a él no se mueven para protegerlo. Finalmente, la condena.

—Lucius Malfoy, en nombre del Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shakebolt, del Wizengamot y de todas las buenas costumbres y leyes de ésta nuestra sociedad, eres sentenciado al Beso.

Los vítores y aclamaciones hacen vibrar el atrio. Cruzo una mirada con Kingsley, sentado entre más políticos casi del otro lado de la sala. Parece avergonzado por el despliegue de venganza entre la multitud.

Lucius es levantado. Sus brazos raquíticos apenas soportan el peso de las cadenas. Sé que estuvo encerrado un mes en el Ministerio, esperando su juicio. Se veía mal desde la batalla de Hogwarts, pero ahora es un calavera. Quizá la seguridad de saber su destino con los dementores fue suficiente para acabar con su cuerpo.

—El señor Malfoy será testigo del juicio de su familia —avisó Doreen McNair.

Por fin el rostro de Lucius se desfigura. Su mirada gris cubierta en lágrimas al ver aparecer dos jaulas nuevas, en cada una su esposa e hijo.

Reviso a Draco. Igual que su padre, está quebrado. No quiere subir la cabeza. Su mano derecha aprieta furiosamente su brazo izquierdo. La Marca.

Los gritos de Lucius sorprenden a los asistentes. Suplica desesperado por Draco. No lo maten. No lo maten. Es mi hijo. Mi único hijo. No lo maten.

Pienso en lo afortunado que es Draco. Su padre lo ama. Igual que el mío al dar la vida para salvarme. Igual que Remus por Teddy.

Un Auror silencia a Lucius. El juicio de Draco inicia. Piensan dejar para el final a Narcisa.

Escucho los cargos y las pruebas. Son menores que las de su padre, pero igual de peligrosos, como cuando ayudó a los Death Eater a entrar a Hogwarts. O el intento de asesinato a Dumbledore, así como el maleficio que recibió Katie Bell.

—Conspiración, uso de magia negra, traición al gobierno, intentos de homicidio... ¿No deberíamos sorprendernos de la escoria que hoy está ante nosotros? —dice Doreen McNair.

Aprovecho esa pregunta retórica para levantarme.

—No, no deberíamos —exclamo.

Cada persona del atrio me mira impactada. Incluso los Malfoy.

—Disculpe, señor Potter —dice la directora y jueza—, el juicio no es abierto...

—Quisiera decir unas palabras, si es que a los asistentes no les molesta —interrumpo antes de que me mande a sentar.

Como preví, la gente me aplaude histérica. Desde la batalla de Hogwarts me han buscado para hacer una declaración. Cualquier declaración. Necesitan imprimir mis palabras en sus periódicos, conocer la opinión de su héroe. Bueno, aquí va...

Mientras explico exactamente lo mismo que le dije a Susan Bones, el silencio se vuelve más terrible. Siento las miradas resentidas de muchos a quienes culpo de los errores del heredero Malfoy. Recibo bufidos y protestas, pero nadie me interrumpe. Percibo con horror el poder de mi voz sobre los demás, el respeto que ahora impongo con mi sola presencia. Tiemblo, intimidado por lo que decidí hacer. ¿Y si Draco resulta igual que su padre? ¿Y si alguien muere porque no quise mandarlo a Azkaban?

Me pierdo en mi discurso. De pronto sin voz. Tengo miedo. Yo no sé de política, ni sociedad ni nada. Este tipo de acciones son más de Hermione. Ella sí estaría segura de sus palabras, las defendería con pasión.

La gente se remueve incómoda, sin comprender por qué dejé de hablar.

Miro hacia Draco. Él también me mira. Hay en su rostro algo que jamás le vi antes, mucho menos en sexto curso: esperanza. Y me veo en él reflejado. Jóvenes, perdidos, con la familia quebrada, sin futuro, confundidos, aplastados por el mundo mágico.

Sé que Hermione habría confiado en esa esperanza. Ella no tenía reparos en dar segundas oportunidades.

Abro la boca y sigo con mi discurso. Pido que Draco Malfoy reciba el perdón a cambio de un sentencia de labores para la sociedad y un tutor del Ministerio que lo ayude a salir adelante. Pido que Narcisa Malfoy sea exonerada de sus cargos, a cambio de entregar su varita para siempre.

No digo algo sobre Lucius. A él no lo puede salvar ni Merlín.

Es difícil decidir quién puso el rostro más asustado, si la gente al escuchar mis demandas, o Narcisa al saber que tendría que entregar su varita. Me parece poco, la verdad, a cambio de salir libre de aquí. Draco, en cambio, mira ferviente a la directora McNair, aceptando desde ahora cualquier trabajo y tutor que le ponga.

Hay un revuelo en el atrio. Gritan por justicia. Otros por compasión. Los integrantes del Wizengamot se dicen cosas al oído. McNair golpea el mazo para calmar a la gente, no funciona. Es Kingsley quien consigue aplacar la situación. Habla con segura gravedad, me da las gracias y le pide a McNair que respete lo único que Harry Potter ha solicitado desde que venció a Voldemort.

McNair no está feliz al dar la sentencia contra Narcisa y Draco. Me mira furiosa.

—Algo más —digo de pronto, al ver que traen el dementor a la cámara—. Que la señora Narcisa y Draco no sean testigos del Beso.

Me parece ilógico motivar a alguien a ser una mejor persona si es obligado a presenciar cómo se tragan el alma de su progenitor.

Por un momento creo que Lucius me mira con agradecimiento, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

Narcisa mira su varita ser quebrada y firma un juramento de jamás adquirir ni blandir otra en su vida. Draco acepta la cita que tiene directo con Shakebolt para que se le asigne un tutor.

Me recuerdo darle la varita de Draco a Kingsley.

No me quedo a ver el Beso. Al salir del atrio escucho la voz de Ginny llamarme.

Contra mis deseos me detengo.

—Vaya declaración, Harry —dice sin aliento—. No tenía idea de que asistirías al juicio de los Malfoy.

Veo sospechoso su libreta y pluma. Ginny se sonroja y la guarda en su bolso.

—No te detuve para hacer una entrevista —me explica honesta.

—Te ves bien —digo por decir. Llevamos no sé cuántos meses sin vernos, pero definitivo ya no parece tan triste como en junio.

—Estoy intentando darle forma a mi vida, ¿sabes? —comenta, cambiando su peso de un tacón a otro. Su nerviosismo me incomoda— Quiero tener un trabajo decente para cuando estés listo.

Alzo las cejas —¿Listo para qué?

—Para nosotros, bobo —responde con una dulce sonrisa.

Me doy asco.

—Ginny, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Hace poco descubrí que mis sentimientos no eran lo que pensé. Estuve confundido. La guerra y mi poca experiencia con las relaciones evitaron que viera lo obvio. Yo...

Ella inclina el rostro, esperando que siga con lo voy a decir.

Nada sale de mi garganta. No quiero que la primera vez que pronuncie esto sea a Ginny.

—No puedo olvidar a Hermione —decido decir al final.

—Ninguno podrá olvidarla nunca, Harry —contesta un poco extrañada.

—Eso temo.

—Pero no comprendo, ¿qué tiene ella que ver entre nosotros?

—Sigue con tu vida, Ginny. Mejor así.

Me doy la vuelta. Ella me corta el paso.

—No puedo... No quiero. Te amo, Harry, tanto que sueño diario contigo, que escucho tu voz, aunque no estés conmigo. He soñado —lagrimas comienzan a juntarse en sus ojos— con una vida a tu lado desde _siempre_. Cada cosa que hago es por ti...

—Sigue con tu vida, Ginny —repito cansado—. El Harry que fue tu novio ya no existe. Soy otra persona. Triste, harta, deprimida, sola. No te mereces esto.

—¡Lucharé por recuperarte! Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo. No ese gesto extraño que haces con los labios. Una sonrisa real. Una sonrisa de mi Harry.

La veo muy decidida. Si no acabó con esa ilusión de una vez, será desastroso.

—Estoy enamorado de Hermione.

Su cara se congela unos segundos, luego me mira incrédula —¿Qué? Pero... Tú la veías como una hermana. Además... Está muerta.

—Gracias por el recordatorio, por un momento lo olvidé —replico sarcástico.

—¿Cómo puedes creer que amas a Hermione? No tiene sentido. Por Merlín, Harry, sé que ella se sacrificó en la batalla, pero no puede ser que te dejes confundir de esta manera. ¿Y Ron? ¿Él sabe de esto?

—No, y me gustaría que quedara entre nosotros. No es como si se pudiera hacer algo, ya que, como bien dijiste, Hermione está muerta. Solo causaría dolor a Ron.

—Por supuesto que quedará entre nosotros. Me niego a repartir esta absurda conversación con otros. ¿Qué te está pasando? Necesitas ayuda. Creo que el que debe seguir con su vida eres tú.

Me toma la mano.

—Adiós, Ginny —digo harto antes de soltarme y desaparecer.

Al llegar a casa de la señora Tonks veo con desánimo que Ron no pudo parar el llanto de Teddy. Mi mejor amigo prometió cuidarlo en lo que yo iba al juicio, a pesar de estar en desacuerdo conmigo al respecto.

—Merlín, Harry, creo que quedaré sordo.

Me pasa a Teddy. Mi ahijado tarda en reconocer que ahora está en mis brazos, y se calma un poco. Beso su frente mientras le digo que no lo voy a abandonar. Eso funciona la mayoría de las veces.

Ron se deja caer en la mecedora, se ve exhausto.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Apenas me fui un par de horas —le digo, aún meciendo a Teddy en mi pecho.

—Es George —murmura triste—. Bill por fin lo encontró. Estaba en un bar muggle, inconsciente.

Me siento junto a él —Lo lamento, amigo. La muerte de Fred es demasiado para él, pero sé que con el tiempo...

—No digas mentiras. Jamás será más fácil. Ni Fred. Ni Hermione —mira resignado al bebé—. Ni Lupin o Tonks.

Evito cualquier comentario. Tiene razón.

Seguimos sin hablar hasta que Teddy se duerme. Entonces Ron se levanta.

—Me marcho. Tengo ganas de un cigarrillo, y me prohibiste fumar frente a Ted.

Giro los ojos —Gracias por venir.

—Y... conseguí trabajo.

Eso me sorprende —¿Oh?

Sonríe sin alegría —Sí, no todos tenemos el suficiente oro en nuestras bóvedas para seguir sin trabajar el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ignoro el comentario —¿De qué va?

—Como ayudante de almacén con Madame Malkin. Medio turno, dos descansos entre entre semana. Paga decente y ropa nueva.

—Suena... bien.

Pienso en que ni Ron ni yo tenemos los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—¿No te parece suficientemente bueno? —responde enojado.

—En realidad pensé que sería mejor que regresáramos a Hogwarts, ¿no crees? Para finalizar nuestros estudios.

—¿Bromeas? No me someteré a esa tortura de forma voluntaria.

—Queríamos ser Aurores, ¿ya no te interesa?

—¿Seguir combatiendo locos malignos? Creo que ya tengo mi dosis de por vida, gracias. No me digas que tú todavía planeas hacerlo.

Lo analizo unos momentos —Creo que no...

—¡Bien! No quiero perderte después de todo lo que ocurrió. Menos porque no puedas deshacerte del complejo de héroe. Por cierto, no menciones nada sobre Hogwarts a mamá. Está histérica con ese tema. Le dije que tú me convenciste de no volver.

Me sonríe como un niño haciendo travesuras. Es tan sorpresivo ese gesto brillante, que me hace sonreír de la misma forma, como si fuéramos estudiantes de primer grado de Hogwarts.

—Imbécil —le digo de broma.

Ron suelta una carcajada —Tal vez, pero este imbécil es tu mejor amigo.

—Para siempre.

Su rostro se vuelve solemne —Para siempre. Nos vemos después. Si tienes tiempo pasa a verme con Malkin.

—Lo haré.

Una semana después voy al Callejón Diagon. Mi primera aparición pública tras la batalla. Ni siquiera el pequeño bebé en mis brazos es suficiente para que la gente deje de intentar tocarme o hablarme. Es imposible llegar a la tienda de Madam Malkin, tengo que resguardarme en Florean Fortescue, donde me encuentro con Bill y Fleur Weasley.

—¡Harry, qué hermosa sorpresa! —dice Fleur levantándose para abrazarme. Al ver a Ted casi da un brinco— ¡Oh, le petit Lupin!

Teddy se dejó abrazar muy seguro por la bella rubia.

Bill me estrecha la mano —Estaba pensando en ti, Harry. Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto?

—No hay nada qué celebrar —murmuro sin ánimo.

Fleur se sienta frente a la enorme copa de helado que hay en la mesa —¿O tal vez sí? —me dice alegre—. Apenas se lo he dicho a Bill, ah, pero es el destino quien quiere que te enteres también. ¡Estoy embarazada!

Los miro sorprendido —Eso es... Es... —trago pesado— Felicidades —logro decir.

Bill casi me deja ciego por la brillante sonrisa que me dio —Estoy seguro que es un niño.

—Niña —corrige Fleur jugando con Teddy—. Todas las Delacour tenemos niñas primero.

—Y los Weasley, varones.

Los miro discutir amorosamente, sintiendo que últimamente todos parecen haber aceptado lo ocurrido en la batalla de Hogwarts, y ahora viven haciendo un esfuerzo por mejorar sus vidas. Incluso Ron, aunque su trabajo no sea el mejor.

Teddy, sentado en las piernas d Fleur, azota sus manitas en el vientre de la rubia, soltando carcajadas.

—¿Crees que pueda sentir la magia del bebé? Solo tengo dos meses de embarazo —dice Fleur.

Como si respondiera, Teddy volvió su cabello rubio platinado.

Bill sonríe por la imagen de su esposa cargando un bebé parecido a ella.

—Tal vez nuestra pequeña y Teddy serán buenos amigos en el futuro.

Fleur mira preocupada hacia la calle —No estoy segura si quiero criar a mis hijos en Inglaterra.

A Bill no parece gustarle esa idea —Tengo obligaciones aquí, amor. Además George...

—Lo sé, lo sé —corta su esposa.

Los Weasley me invitan una copa de helado. Descanso mientras Fleur juega con Teddy, mostrando una paciencia interminable.

De pronto Bill me dice —McGongall abrirá Hogwarts este septiembre. La reparación del castillo está por finalizar. ¿Volverás?

—No lo sé. Debo cuidar a Ted.

Bill me mira curioso —¿Estás bien, Harry?

Fleur levanta la mirada, sorprendía por la cambio de voz en su esposo.

—Cansado —es todo lo que digo.

Nos despedimos un rato después. Ya no tengo ganas de ver a Ron, así que regresó a la casa de los Tonks. No vuelvo a salir hasta que la directora McGongall me envía la cuarta lechuza para tener una cita con ella.

—Señor Potter —me dice con sorpresa—, ¿está enfermo?

Me siento frente a ella. Nos encontramos en Las Tres Escobas. No quise ir a verla al despacho donde el retrato de Dumbledore y Snape ahora están colgados.

—No —respondo.

—Se ve terrible —hay preocupación sincera en su voz—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

—No he dormido bien, pero es por Teddy. Llora mucho.

La directora aprieta los labios en ese gesto tan conocido —Quería hablar con usted antes de que el ciclo escolar inicie. Se trata de las reformas que Hogwarts implementará. Entre ellas está el cambio del lema y varios ejercicios de convivencia entre las Casas.

La miro sin comprender —¿De acuerdo?

—El profesorado y yo queremos evitar que las rencillas entre alumnos vuelvan a escalar tan dramáticamente. Y queremos darle una buena imagen a Slytherin. Nos gustaría contar con su apoyo.

—¿Qué podría hacer yo?

—Todo. Lo que declaró en el juicio de los Malfoy sigue causando controversia en el país. El joven Draco decidió regresar a Hogwarts para cursar su último grado como debió ser. Si usted también regresa...

—No puedo dejar a Ted.

—Estoy segura que Andromeda podrá cuidarlo durante los meses que...

—No voy a dejar a Ted.

—Señor Potter, espero que ese pequeño niño no sea un pretexto para...

—¡Él es lo único que me queda!

La mesa junto a nosotros nos voltea a ver.

La directora relaja el rostro por la preocupación —Harry... ¿Qué te sucede? Es como si ya no quisieras avanzar. Ahora que por fin la guerra terminó. Ahora que nos salvaste, de nuevo, y tienes la vida por delante...

—No quiero regresar al castillo donde tantos murieron —digo con la voz temblorosa—. Jamás podré comer de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, ni disfrutar las estrellas en la Torre de Astronomía, ni jugar al Quidditch ni ser un estudiante normal. Lo lamento, directora, pero esa es mi decisión.

Suspira para darse paciencia.

—Hogwarts fue tu hogar durante muchos años, Harry, y lo seguirá siendo cuando puedas perdonarte. Si entonces deseas volver, serás bienvenido.

Se levanta y se marcha, no sin antes acariciar mi mejilla.

Resisto las ganas de llorar mientras regreso a la casa de los Tonks.

Un mes después la doctora Cameron Granger me llamó. La última vez que vi a los Granger fue el día siguiente del funeral de Hermione, con la promesa de que podían contactarme en caso de necesitar algo. No me preocupó la llamada, ya que dejé varios seguros mágicos en su casa para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien.

Llegué a Cambridge con Teddy, sorpresa, llorando. Al entrar a la casa de los Granger veo que todo sigue en perfecto orden. Soy dirigido a la sala y ahí, con la misma nariz aplastada y los pelos naranjas, está Crookshanks.

—¿Así que aquí estabas, demonio? —le digo triste. La señora Weasley me dijo hace meses que el gato desapareció de la propiedad, me sorprende que casi haya cruzado el país para llegar hasta aquí.

Cameron nos mira resignada —Llegó hace dos semanas. No se ha movido de ese sillón. Siempre supe que era un gato inteligente, pero es el colmo. Hermione amaba leer ahí, era su favorito.

Escucho en su voz la misma depresión que hay en la mía. Seguimos rotos por la falta de Hermione.

La doctora también adelgazó, y estoy seguro que tiene más canas entre la melena rubia.

—¿Por eso me llamó? —pregunto maniobrando a Teddy para que no se caiga. Me da una pequeña patada en la quijada.

—¿Y ese bebé?

—Es mi ahijado. Ted Lupin. Sus padres también... Ya no están.

Cameron asiente —¿Puedo cargarlo?

Le pasó a Teddy casi aliviado. Cada vez pesa más. Mientras dejo que la señora Granger descubra que ese bebé puede dejarla sin oídos, me acerco a Crookshanks. Es increíble, pero incluso el gato se ve desmejorado y flaco.

—¿No ha comido? — pregunto acariciando la zona entre sus orejas. Me mira cuidadoso.

Cameron se sienta en el otro sillón, acurrucando a Teddy —Solo agua. Tuve que dejarle un traste lleno junto a él. Se niega a moverse.

—Eso no está bien, Crookshanks —le digo preocupado—. Ya estás muy feo como para que además te descuides.

Maúlla ofendido. Enseguida Teddy deja de llorar, mirando curioso al animal.

—El gato no es la única razón por la que te llamé —dice la doctora.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Richard y yo decidimos vender la casa. Trae... demasiados recuerdos.

—Comprendo, gracias por avisarme. Pondré protecciones en su nuevo domicilio...

—Quiero que te lleves las cosas de Hermione.

Me deslizo hacia la alfombra. Crookshanks queda en la misma distancia que mi cabeza. Me obligo a no verme tan patético al responder.

—¿Por qué?

Cameron suspira derrotada —Es lo correcto. Richard y yo nos quedaremos con algunas cosas, en su mayoría de la infancia de Hermione. El resto son objetos que adquirió desde que supo de la magia. No estamos interesados en llevarnos eso. Empaqué todo. Son doce cajas, pesan horrores porque ya te imaginarás la cantidad de libros que hay... —compartimos una sonrisa vacía— Supongo que con un poco de magia puedes llevártelas.

—Gra- _gracias_ —susurro conmovido.

—Me gustaría llevarme a Crookshanks, pero no sé ni cómo sacarlo de ese sillón.

Miramos al gato naranja. Otro maullido.

Teddy extiende los brazos hacia el pequeño león. Balbucea emocionado.

Observo a Crookshanks debatirse entre moverse o seguir protegiendo el puesto. Es raro que alguien le haga un gesto de aceptación.

—Él es Teddy, Crookshanks —le digo al gato que sé que entiende perfecto—. Él también estaba solo, igual que yo... y que tú, pero ahora somos una pequeña familia.

Maúlla tristemente, como un lamento largo. Se hace ovillo y nos da la espalda.

—Fue un buen intento —dice Cameron.

—¿Pueden llevar el sillón sin molestar al gato? —pregunto antes de cargar a Ted.

—Es lo que pensé.

Caminamos hacia el patio donde estaban las cajas con las cosas de Hermione. La doctora me explicó que había en cada una, a pesar de que estaban etiquetadas. Ya sé de dónde sacó lo perfeccionista Hermione...

—Hay algo que me dio miedo meter a las cajas. Podría provocar un incendio —me dijo.

—¿Incendio?

Me lleva a la cocina. En la barra, brillando cálidamente, hay una llama eterna encerrada en un frasco.

—Le eché agua —murmura Cameron, obviamente molesta por la anomalía de la magia—. No se apagó.

—Es un conjuro poco común —digo acercándome al frasco—. Por alguna razón Hermione era especialista para crear llamas eternas.

Teddy se inclinó sobre el fuego, observando feliz la pequeña llama bailar sobre el aire.

—Si no necesita algo más, me marcho —casi jadeo al decirlo.

Ver esa llama fue devastador.

Encanto las cajas para que aparezcan directo en mi habitación en la casa de Ted. Agarro el frasco y me despido rápidamente de la doctora. Desaparezco.

—¡Harry, qué susto! Puedes aparecerte en el salón, por favor —reclama la señora Andromeda, pero al verme bien su gesto cambia a uno más precavido—. ¿Sucedió algo? —revisa con los ojos negros s Teddy.

—Necesito que lo cuide esta noche.

Digo entregando al bebé. Ted frunce el rostro, a punto de llorar cuando ve que me alejo.

—Claro, ¿solo esta noche?

—No lo sé.

Salgo de ahí. Estoy harto. Todos están avanzando. Todos decidieron que sus vidas necesitan continuar a pesar de lo sucedido en la batalla de Hogwarts. Incluso los Granger empacaron hasta el último recuerdo de Hermione. Yo no quiero aceptar que no hay solución.

Que Hermione no va a regresar.

Llego al Caldero Chorreado, le pido a Tom un whiskey de fuego. Me lo regala por ser El Salvador. Me dan ganas de golpearlo en la sonrisita, pero me contengo. Igual que él muchos creen que es halagador ese mote. Que deseo ser recordado por la muerte de tantos. Maldita sea.

Bebo el vaso. Mi garganta se incendia y recuerdo el grito que di al sentir que Hermione dejaba de respirar entre mis brazos.

Pido otro whiskey.

Recuerdo con frustración cuando ella lloró tras ver a Ron y Lavender besarse.

Pido otro whiskey.

¿En qué momento Hermione dejó de gustarle y pasó a amarme?

Pido otro whiskey.

¿Y qué esperaba que yo hiciera? ¿Adivinarlo? Debió ser honesta desde antes. Decirme lo que sentía. ¿Y si me amó desde que estuve con Ginny? ¿Y si tuvo que ver las tardes que pasé con la pelirroja riendo y besándola?

Pido otro whiskey.

¿La historia habría sido diferente? ¿La conclusión de la guerra? Quizá si Hermione y yo nos hubiéramos besado en la tienda de campaña...

Pido otro whiskey.

—Creo que son suficientes, señor Potter —me dice Tom.

Veo tres Tom negar al mismo tiempo la cabeza y limpiar tres vasos con tres trapos húmedos.

—Dame otro jodido whiskey —digo con la lengua pastosa.

Escucho a alguien a mi izquierda —No lo convencerás de darte más, créeme.

Es Fred. No. Es George.

—¿Qué? —digo confundido.

—Vamos a la tienda. Ahí tengo más alcohol.

Me toma del brazo y salimos serpenteando por el callejón.

De pronto ya estamos en la tienda de bromas. Parece que no ha abierto desde hace mucho. El polvo y las cajas apiladas crean una atmósfera enfermiza.

George me avienta en un sillón —¿Whiskey o vodka?

—Lo que sea.

Me da una botella y se queda con otra. Descorchamos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Por La Paz! —dice George con un tono sarcástico.

—No, no, ¡por las brillantes y maravillosas vidas que tenemos por delante! —brindo con la misma ironía.

—¡Salud!

Tragamos el alcohol como si fuera agua.

George comienza a reír —¡Por la nueva generación de Hogwarts!

—¡Por la vieja generación que regresó a terminar sus estudios!

—¡Salud!

Volvemos a tragar.

—Oye, te ves muy mal, compañero —me dice con dificultad—, ¿hace cuánto no comes?

Me encojo de hombros —¿Qué me dices tú?

Suelta un bufido —¡Por la Muerte!

—Sí —sonrío burlón— ¡Por la Muerte y su puta manera misteriosa de jugar contigo!

—¡Salud!

George coloca la botella en la mesa, tira sin querer un portarretrato de Angelina. Se hace pedazos en el suelo.

—¿Y tu novia? —digo sin dejar de ver el cristal roto.

—Con sus padres. Dice que no le gusta verme así.

Suelto una carcajada —¿Así? ¡Pues si a ella no le duele nada, que no te joda!

George sonríe lentamente —Tienes razón... ¡Que se joda!

Seguimos bebiendo sin control. George me pasa una botella nueva. Me cuesta trabajo abrirla. Ahora es vino tinto. Empino la botella y-

 _Hermione..._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Cuando te. Perdones._

 _Perdones._

 _Perdones._

 _Teddy llora desesperado._

 _¡Estoy embarazada!_

 _Así que aquí estabas, pequeño demonio..._

 _Mejores amigos._

 _Para siempre._

 _Para siempre._

 _Perdonarte._

 _Ella era especialista en crear llamas eternas..._

 _¿Estás bien?_

 _He soñado con una vida a tu lado desde siempre._

 _No tienes idea de lo que ahora significa ese nombre entre las brujas de este siglo._

 _No puedo olvidar a Hermione._

 _El joven Draco decidió regresar a Hogwarts._

 _No sé si quiero criar a mis hijos en Inglaterra..._

 _Señor Potter, espero que ese pequeño niño no sea un pretexto para..._

 _Conseguí trabajo._

 _Lamento mucho que la hayas perdido, Harry, pero ¿sabes? Ella, de una forma inspiradora, se quedó en cada uno de nosotros._

 _H_

 _E_

 _R_

 _M_

 _I_

 _O_

 _N_

 _E_

 _Sobre esto era la conversación, ¿sabes? Te amo._

—¡Hermione! —despierto sobresaltado. Mi cabeza a punto de estallar. Saboreo metal en la boca. Mi rostro empapado por el sudor.

Veo las patas de una mesa de centro. No la reconozco.

Me levanto con dificultad. Mi espalda truena al recuperar una postura normal. Creo que me dormí con la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo.

Acomodo mis lentes sobre la nariz. Un cristal está roto.

Supongo que es de día por la delicada luz que entra por los pliegues de las persianas. Cuando consigo que el mareo se detenga escucho un sollozo en la otra habitación, y una voz femenina, reconfortante.

—...no puedes seguir así. Me lo prometiste.

Llorando George responde —Perdóname, Angie, perdóname, pero no puedo parar. Duele mucho.

—A Fred no le hubiera gustado verte así.

—¡No digas su nombre! ¡No lo digas! No... Lo... Digas...

Se deshace en gemidos y gritos.

Angelina tiene que alzar la voz para calmarlo —¡No te hagas esto, George! ¡No nos hagas esto! Tienes que dejar de beber, seguir con tu...

—¡Ya no tengo vida!

Me levanto, avergonzado al comprender qué rayos hice, y con cuidado salgo de la tienda. El sol termina por destruir mi poca estabilidad física. Vomito.

Sea lo que sea que bebí, todavía huele.

Camino recargado en las paredes del callejón. Quiero concentrarme en la casa Tonks, pero todo es imposible ahora.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? —me dice una bruja.

Levanto el brazo para alejarla. No quiero fans.

Me ayuda a caminar derecho. La veo confundido.

—¿Parvati?

Gira los ojos —¡Qué asco! Tu aliento podría derretir oro, Potter.

Me conduce a no sé dónde y me da algo. Tiene que apretarlo en mi mano para que no lo suelte.

—Es una buena poción para las resacas. Bebe.

Obedezco sin pensar. Si resulta veneno y aquí quedo, no regresaré a vengarme de la muerte.

Casi escupo el horrible líquido. Parvati me palmea la espalda un par de veces.

—Necesitas comer algo, estás en los huesos.

—Debo ir a ver a Teddy... —digo antes de eructar.

—Come primero.

Mientras me termino el plato de sopa, veo que estamos en La Botica de Slug & Jigger, la tienda de pociones del callejón. Cuando vuelvo a poner los ojos sobre Parvati, me da la impresión de que parece más seria de lo que recuerdo.

—¿Padma?

Sonríe —Te iba a golpear si volvías a confundirme.

Me tallo los ojos —Lo lamento. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—No hay de qué. Te ves un poco mejor, creo que ya puedes marcharte con tu ahijado.

—¿Cuánto te debo de la poción y la comida?

—Tres sickles.

—¿Puedo pedirte que le envíes una de esas a George? Está en su tienda.

—Seguro. Déjala pagada.

Le sonrío aliviado de que no saliera con esa tontería de regalarme cosas por salvar al mundo.

Al aparecerme en el salón, la señora Andromeda me detiene.

—Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, Harry —su voz es fría y amenazante—. No me importa que Dora te eligiera como el padrino de mi nieto, si me entero que vuelve a suceder algo como esto, jamás te dejaré ver a Teddy de nuevo, ¿comprendido?

Me muestra el periódico. El titular: Harry Potter, de salvador a alcohólico. La fotografía es muy clara, en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿En qué momento me la sacaron?

—¿Entendiste, Harry? —insistió.

—Sí, señora...

—Y ya no quiero que vivas aquí. Has sido de gran ayuda, pero contraté un elfo para que me auxilie con Teddy. Saca tus cosas hoy mismo de la casa, por favor.

—No... ¡No, por favor! —suplico desesperado— No tengo a donde ir. Y Teddy es mi familia...

Me toma de las mejillas. Su rostro serio, pero ya no está enojada —He sido paciente. Permití que te escondieras del mundo y de tu vida, pero ya es suficiente. Debes encontrar tu lugar, saber qué harás con el tiempo que te queda, aceptar y perdonarte. Si crees no tener la energía para lograrlo, hazlo por Teddy.

Siento lágrimas deslizarse —Tengo miedo.

Me abraza —Es normal. Es normal.

Un par de horas después me encuentro en Privet Drive. La ironía me quema el corazón.

De aquí salí a un mundo que consideré mi hogar, un mundo que salvé sin planearlo. Ahora ya no siento la misma conexión con sus habitantes ni sus lugares. Estoy solo.

La casa vacía me tranquiliza. No quiero quedarme aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Me paro en la sala, observando la chimenea donde un tablero de ajedrez me espera. Él sabía que acabaría aquí.

Las piezas negras brillan por la luz del farol del patio. Lo demás son sombras.

* * *

Es el primer aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts. La directora McGonagall montó un homenaje en los jardines de su colegio. Por primera vez desde hace siete. meses aparezco en el mundo mágico.

Ron me abraza furioso —¡No vuelvas a irte así!

Le devuelvo el gesto —Te hice saber que me encontraba bien.

—Igual, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Lo necesitaba, amigo.

Y todavía lo sigo necesitando, pero no se lo digo.

Caminamos juntos hacia el monumento donde aparecen los nombres de los caídos. Evito buscar el de Hermione. Un chillido me hace buscar a Teddy.

La señora Andromeda me sonríe antes de pasar al niño. Me sorprendo al ver sus ojos del mismo color que los míos.

—Desde que te fuiste los tiene así —me explica la señora Andromeda.

Teddy balbucea —¡Ary! ¡Ary!

—¡Harry! —es Ginny, corre hacia mí ente lágrimas— ¡Volviste!

Detrás de ella viene el resto de los Weasley. Luego amigos y profesores. Todos me repiten lo angustiados que estaban por mí, me piden no desaparecer de nuevo. Cuando George me saluda me enseña un pin en su túnica: Un mes sobrio.

—Felicidades —le digo realmente feliz.

George asiente —Lamento haberte arrastrado conmigo esa noche.

—No te culpes. Ya quedó atrás. ¿Cómo está Angelina?

Mira hacia el otro lado de los jardines, donde la mencionada se encuentra entre más Gryffindor de su generación.

—Supongo que bien. Me dejó hace cinco meses.

—No tenía idea, lo siento...

George me sonrió. No una sonrisa como cuando Fred vivía, pero algo muy cercano.

—No importa.

Me vuelvo a encontrar con Susan Bones, le pido una disculpa por haberla ignorado en el juicio de los Malfoy (quienes, acertadamente, decidieron no acudir al homenaje).

Susan, con el brillante cabello rubio recién pintado, se encoge de hombros —Todos tenemos derecho a ser unos idiotas de vez en cuando.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

También veo a Neville, Seamus, Luna, Padma y otros tantos del ED. Todos me dicen que luzco mucho mejor que hace meses.

—¿A qué te dedicas ahora, Harry? —pregunta Hannah cuando nos encontramos.

—A la tediosa tarea de tener que vivir.

Suelta una carcajada, creyendo que bromeo.

Las horas pasan y el homenaje se transforma en una extraña fiesta donde se cuentan historias de la gente que pareció durante la batalla. Alguien reparte cintas con expresiones ganadoras bordadas. Yo cargo a Teddy, moviéndome entre los asistentes para que nadie pueda detenerme y obligar a decir algo. El bebé juega con mi cinta, metiéndola a su boca.

Es Hagrid quien, con su poderosa voz, pide que yo cuente algo de Hermione.

El nombre de mi mejor amiga crea expectación y lágrimas.

Odio haber decidido venir.

—Soy pésimo contando historias —digo para zafarme.

Ron se coloca a mi lado —¡Entonces yo la contaré!

Todos lo miramos sonrientes.

—Tal vez no debería contar esto en especial, pero ya que estamos fuera de Hogwarts, creo que es seguro —le echó una mirada divertida a McGongall—. Todo empezó cuando Harry, Hermione y yo queríamos saber si Draco Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin, así que decidimos entrar de contrabando a la sala común de las serpientes.

Escuchamos varias risas.

Ron continuó —La verdad no sé qué clase de estúpido plan se nos habría ocurrido a Harry y a mí para lograrlo, y seguro no lo hubiéramos conseguido. Pero por suerte contábamos con nuestra Hermione.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho al escuchar nuestra.

—Así que, con solo doce años de edad y en un baño cualquiera de Hogwarts, Hermione cocinó una perfecta poción multijugos.

Varios soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. Incluso los profesores no podían creer que a esa edad mi amiga hubiera conseguido algo tan complicado. Si supieran...

—El plan era convertirnos en Crabbe, Goyle y Bulstroide. El problema fue que Hermione confundió el cabello de Millicent por el pelo de su gato. Ya se imaginarán el resultado. ¡Una Hermione-gato!

Las carcajadas me hacen sonreír un poco. La verdad sí es gracioso ese recuerdo.

Ron pone las manos encima de su cabeza, como si fueran orejas. Las risas aumentan.

McGonagall se ve abochornada por aguantar la risa y no romper su clásica seriedad.

—Parecía un monstruo —dijo Ron.

—No es cierto —se escucha decir Harry sin pensar—. Se veía tierna y preocupada. Tenía miedo de que el efecto se mantuviera después de la hora.

La gente lo voltea a ver, feliz de que participe.

Ron baja las manos —Comparte un recuerdo, Harry. Ella se lo merece.

Me sorprenden sus palabras. Tal vez tiene razón. Lo peor que puedo hacer por Hermione es guardarla solo para mí. Elegir un recuerdo parece imposible cuando hay tantos y tan hermosos. Pero de alguna manera sé cuál merece ser compartido.

—Voy a abusar de la inmunidad que ahora parezco tener con el Ministerio para contar esto... —comienzo un poco nervioso Kingsley, entre los políticos, me sonríe alentador— Bien, pero conste que advertí —escucho risas—. En mil no mil novecientos noventa y cuatro Hermione y yo viajamos al pasado, utilizando un giratiempo —las exclamaciones y comentarios casi no me dejan continuar—. Hermione tenía uno porque quería tomar todas las materias disponibles, lo cual era imposible sin estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Su profesora preferida la ayudó a conseguir el giratiempo.

McGonagall tiene la cara tan roja que parece a punto de reventar. Varios maestros le hacen comentarios graciosos.

—Esa noche fue épica. Hermione me ayudó a salvar a Buckbeack, a escapar de un hombre-lobo, y al final a rescatar a Sirius de la celda donde lo tenían. Ella fue valiente, heroica y fiel. No exagero al decir que sigo vivo gracias a Hermione. Y no me refiero solo a esa noche, ni a la batalla de Hogwarts. Me refiero a cada día que ella me regaló su amistad y amor. Quisiera contarles cada una de sus brillantes respuestas o planes. Cada vez que evitó que Ron y yo hiciéramos algo estúpido...

Miro a mi mejor amigo. Está resistiendo el llanto.

—Cada vez que fue a vernos jugar a pesar de odiar el Quidditch —dice Ron.

—Cada vez que nos comportamos como unos patanes y ella nos perdonó —sigo.

De pronto Neville dice—O cada vez que se desveló para ayudarnos a terminar las tareas.

Parvati también —O cada vez que ganamos la Copa de las Casas por todos los puntos que ella juntó sola.

Seamus, Dean, Luna y muchos más continúan con algo de Hermione. Los recuerdos son tantos que por un instante la siento entre nosotros.

Me acerco a Ron, valiente para informarle lo último que me dijo nuestra mejor amiga. No pensé que quisiera decírselo, ¿para qué?, pero ahora lo veo distinto. Quiero que sepa que al final ella cambió su corazón de lugar. Es egoísta, lo sé, pero quiero gritarlo al mundo: ¡Esa maravillosa mujer me amó!

Ron se limpia el rostro con su manga —Vaya cursilería todo esto, ¿no? —me dice sonriente.

Acomodo mejor a Teddy en mis brazos —Ron... sobre Hermione...

El grito ahogado de una mujer me hace voltear. Es Fleur, con las rodillas flexionarlas y sosteniéndose de Bill, mirando al pasto húmedo.

—¡He roto la fuente! —dice alegre.

Las felicitaciones y exclamaciones llueven sobre los recién casados. Ron corre hacia su hermano. Yo lo sigo.

Bill ya está cargando con facilidad a su esposa —Hortence no pudo elegir mejor día.

Ron hace una mueca —¿Hortence? ¿Le piensas poner _Hortence_ a mi sobrina?

Fleur gira los ojos —Ese fue el acuerdo...

Me mira desesperada, luego baja los ojos azules y mira con ternura a Teddy babear la cinta que me tocó. De pronto su rostro se vuelve decidido.

—Se llamará Victoire —le informa a Bill—. Hoy se cumple un año de la victoria de Hogwarts. Nuestra princesa merece un nombre que vaya con la fecha. Victoire.

Bill comienza a quejarse, pero no veo que Fleur vaya a cambiar de opinión.

Me giro con Teddy buscando a la señora Andromeda.

—Ahí está mi nieto —dice feliz de tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Teddy hace berrinche para que le de mi cinta, al quitármela leo la frase que tiene bordada: ¡La victoria más bella es la que se alcanza como pueblo unido!

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? —pregunta Andromeda Tonks.

—He estado mejor, ¿usted?

—Digo lo mismo. Espero verte por lo menos una vez a la semana. Cada jueves, a la hora de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrío —Sí, señora.

—Bien, bien. Cuídate.

La veo alejarse y yo también parto lejos del castillo.

Un año desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Y la vida sigue, igual que los nacimientos, los cambios de trabajo, las alteraciones al colegio, el olvido de los errores, la amistad, los amores imposibles, los objetivos laborales, el sistema de justicia, las fiestas, la magia, las costumbres, los secretos, las partidas de ajedrez, los juramentos, el alcohol, la hermandad, los viejos conocidos, la política y los recuerdos.

Uno pensaría que tras un año lejos del ser amado, ese sentimiento desaparecería.

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días y sigo completamente enamorado de Hermione.

 **Notas:** ¿Qué les ha parecido? Hay tantos detalles sobre el futuro aquí, que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Se menciona a Ginny buscando trabajo como periodista, a Susan pintando su cabello para no parecerse tanto a Amelia, a George todavía con Angelina y luego separado de ella, a Padma trabajando en el callejón Diagon, igual que Ron con Malkin. El juicio de los Malfoy, Draco libre, pero sin volverse cercano a Harry. Los cambios que McGonagall ya metió en Hogwarts. Los Granger intentando avanzar a pesar del dolor de perder a su hija. Crookshanks sin aceptar que vuelve a estar solo en el mundo. Teddy eligiendo sin saber el nombre de Victoire (¿será que sus destinos ya están escritos?).

Todo, al final, tiene que ver con el crecimiento de Harry. Andromeda se lo dice: ya estuvo mucho tiempo escondido y triste, encerrado, es momento de que busque qué rayos va a hacer con si vida. Para eso tiene que alejarse un rato de todos. Le faltan varios años por delante. Como ven, ya ni siquiera vive con Teddy. Y bueno, por último con la desastrosa seguridad de que sigue amando a Hermione, sin saber que no muy lejos de ahí la familia Berkley festeja el primer cumpleaños de su hija menor.

¿Cómo Harry hizo un trato con la Muerte sin saber que Hermione ya revivió? Bueno, porque la Muerte es tramposa y burlona. Eso será resuelto mucho después.

Gracias por su paciencia. Si algunos lo notaron, actualicé otro de mis fics, lo que sin querer causó más retraso en este. No tengo prioridad en mis historias, a todas las amo de la misma forma, así que a veces escribo más de una que otra. Es verdad que tengo este fic terminado, pero es imposible que suba tal cual lo que tengo a la web, sería injusto para ustedes porque la calidad es muy baja y requiere de una edición a conciencia, créanme que hago lo posible por mantener activa mi presencia en la web.

No pienso dedicar un capítulo a cada año que Harry pasa sin Hermione, ¡sería demasiado! E incluso estoy planeando cambiar el narrador para agilizar la lectura, pero quiero saber qué opinan. Por ahora está en primera persona, presente. La de Hermione era primera persona, pasado. Quizá el siguiente sea un narrador omnisciente. No sé. Ah, y además falta la narración de Crookshanks. Falta mucho por recorrer.

Saludos,

Less.


	16. Llamadas telefónicas

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 **II**

Capítulo dedicado a **su** , por el precioso review que dejó. Gracias :')

" **Llamadas telefónicas"**

El rechinar de la puerta fue perfecto para la imagen ante mí: habitación de madera, cama de metal con el colchón más blanco que he visto, ventana circular que mira directo al Támesis. No hay rastro de polvo entre los rayos del sol, ni cuadros o pinturas colgados en las paredes. Diminuto, cálido y sencillo. Perfecto.

—Mi esposa, la señora Boyle, hace la limpieza cada tercer día. Es maravillosa, ni siquiera sentirás que estuvo aquí. La puerta de allá es el baño. Siempre tendrás agua caliente. Y la ropa sucia la puedes dejar en este canasto. La señora Boyle te la devolverá limpia y almidonada.

—¿Puedo mudarme hoy mismo?

—En cuanto pagues el depósito y el primer alquiler.

Saco el fajo de billetes de mi mochila.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, James?

Sonrío al escuchar el nombre de mi padre, y que ahora uso en el mundo muggle.

—No lo sé.

El señor Boyle se encoge de hombros —A este cuarto siempre han llegado nómadas. Cuando la señora Boyle decidió rentarlo creí que sería una locura. ¡Gente extraña viviendo en el ático! Ah, pero es la vista al Támesis lo que ha atraído a buenas personas. Nunca hemos tenido problemas. Espero que contigo no sea distinto.

—Ni siquiera notarán que estoy aquí.

—Magnífico. Por cierto, la señora Boyle quiere saber si te gustan las mantecadas de frambuesa. Son su especialidad. Siempre le regala una canasta a los nuevos inquilinos.

—A decir verdad, me encantan las mantecadas de frambuesa.

El señor Boyle aplaudió, alegre —¡Te traeré la canasta! Y nada, bienvenido, Jimmy.

Estrechamos manos y nos despedimos.

Lo primero que hice al cerrar la puerta fue aparecer todas mis pertenencias _y las de Hermione._ Más de treinta cajas invadieron el pequeño cuarto. Pasé el resto de la tarde organizando todo. La ropa de ambos la metí en mi baúl, a los pies de la cama, con un necesario hechizo de expansión. En eso perdí casi una hora cuando encontré el bolso que Hermione utilizó durante la búsqueda de los Horcrux. Después apilé los libros por orden de interés. No creo que vaya a leer la enciclopedia de runas antiguas, pero el resto de textos de pociones, transfiguración y hechizos los dejé hasta arriba. Lo demás eran lo que se podría considerar como adornos: tres portarretratos (1. Mis padres, 2. Ron, Hermione y yo en segundo grado, 3. Teddy recién nacido), la llama eterna en el frasco, una planta que Neville me envió hace dos días, y una réplica del tamaño de una caja de cerillos de Hogwarts, cortesía de George.

Al anochecer, cuando me acosté en las sábanas nuevas, me sentí por primera vez desde hace más de un año, en casa. Con el delicado sonido del río y las voces cariñosas de los señores Boyle en el piso de abajo, dormí de corrido hasta que el sol despuntó.

No soñé con Hermione, lo cual, de un modo patético, me dio tristeza y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo.

Cada día hago la misma rutina. Dejo un hechizo en el cuarto para que todos los objetos mágicos parezcan muggles, en caso de que la señora Boyle entre. Saludo al viejo matrimonio, aceptó la taza de té que me ofrecen. Salgo a caminar hacia el enorme parque cercano. Leo _El Profeta_ y _The Times_ en una de las bancas. Me marcho al mercado de ruedas. Selecciono la fruta más atractiva. Regreso a comer con los Boyle. Les regalo la fruta. En las tardes visito el teatro, el cine o la sala de música de Londres. Hay semanas que veo la misma obra de teatro varias veces, fascinado. Cuando se oculta el sol retorno a mi cuarto, leo algún texto de magia. Duermo.

Reconozco que me volví un flojo. No estudio ni trabajo. Seguro si Ron se entera de esto me retira la palabra, por vago millonario o algo así, pero me siento feliz. Hay algo en la belleza del teatro que me engancha, hace que olvide la realidad. La filarmónica nacional también me tiene cautivado. Tal vez compre un instrumento y lo aprenda a tocar. No sé. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Soy libre.

Los jueves voy a ver a Teddy. Jugamos en el jardín de su casa o reímos en la alfombra haciendo chispas de magia. Ya no llora. Sus ojos verdes siempre muestran felicidad. Cuando le enseño el retrato de Tonks y Remus los señala y dice: _mamá, papá._ Tiene una habilidad sorprendente para llevarse todo a la boca, es torpe y tímido con los extraños. Me tiene enloquecido por él. Lo adoro. Ya quiero que crezca más para llevarlo al zoológico, a montar una escoba o hacer lo que se le ocurra. Jamás creí querer tanto a un niño.

A Ron lo veo cada vez que tiene un día libre en el trabajo. No dura más de dos semanas en el mismo puesto. Trae muy insatisfecha a Molly por eso. Ron dice que simplemente no ha encontrado algo que le guste o en lo que sea bueno. Esos días vamos a la tienda de Quidditch o simplemente paseamos por las colinas de la Madriguera. Hablamos sin parar durante horas, sin decir realmente algo interesante. A veces, cuando regreso a casa de los Boyle me sorprendo que no le dije a Ron sobre el nuevo hechizo que pensé en crear o la propuesta que el Ministerio me hizo para trabajar con ellos.

Ginny me sigue mandando cartas. Insiste en que tenemos un futuro juntos. Dejé de responder cuando comprendí que ella no va desertar. Le dediqué varios días a pensar si de verdad era correcta mi postura. Ginny tiene razón, Hermione no volverá. ¿Cuál es mi plan? ¿Permanecer en castidad para siempre? ¿Jamás volverme a fijar en una mujer? Luego me di cuenta que _no_ tengo por qué apresurar mis emociones. Si mañana decido superar a Hermione y seguir con mi vida, será mañana. Hoy todavía la amo. Este sentimiento es lo más hermoso que he experimentado, no voy a cortarlo de golpe (ni si quiera creo poder) sólo porque otra mujer quiere algo conmigo. Si tiene que pasar, pasará. Mientras, no le veo lo malo. Ni siquiera se me antoja la compañía femenina de ese tipo.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría seguido en esa rutina de complacencia existencial, de no ser por el calentador de la casa de los Boyle.

—¿Jamie? ¿Estás despierto? —escucho la dulce voz de la señora Boyle del otro lado de mi puerta. Abro un ojo y veo la luz de la ventana. Ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

Me paro, arrastrando los pies, y le abro —¿Sucede algo, señora Boyle?

Ella trae cargando un enorme tambo lleno de agua hirviente —Es el calentador, hijo. Falló. Me mata la vergüenza pensar que justo hoy tienes alguna cita, necesitas bañarte y no hay agua caliente. Te traje ésta para que uses la tina.

Entra al cuarto, bamboleando con cuidado el agua humeante. La sigo, confundido.

—¿Cómo calentó toda esa?

—El señor Boyle puso la vieja estufa de leña. No es lo mejor, pero para ti alcanzó.

Vierte el agua en la tina. El baño se cubre de un delicioso vapor.

—No se hubiera molestado, debió preguntarme...

Ella me mira feliz —Tranquilo. No es como que tenga algo mejor qué hacer. Disfruta tu baño.

La veo salir y por fin reviso la hora: 5:40 de la mañana. _Por Merlín..._

Sin más opción me baño. La tina me recuerda vagamente al baño de prefectos en Hogwarts. Cada vez me parece más lejana esa época.

Decidido a no permitir que la señora Boyle me despierte mañana a la misma hora imperdonable, le pido esa tarde que me muestre el calentador.

—¿Crees poder repararlo, Jimmy? —dice el señor Boyle mientras me alumbra con su linterna.

—Casi seguro.

—Bueno, entonces no te cobraré la renta entera...

—No me diga eso. Tómelo como un favor, sólo déjeme trabajar. Yo le avisaré cuando esté.

Por supuesto, nada que un poco de magia no solucione al instante. La señora Boyle quedó tan feliz que me regaló otra canasta de mantecadas.

—Qué habilidoso, Jamie. Seguro conseguirás esposa pronto —me guiña juguetona.

El señor Boyle, junto a ella, se sonroja —No puedes andar diciendo esas cosas. Ya no es como antes. Puede que James busque _esposo_ —me mira solemne—. En esta casa no se discrimina.

Suelto una carcajada —Gracias, pero la señora Boyle tiene razón. Creo que, si fuera mi deseo, buscaría una esposa, no esposo.

—Oh, Jamie, dime, ¿también sabes reparar calefactores?

El señor Boyle infla el pecho, asintiendo —¡Lo dices por la señora Farleone! Nuestra vecina de toda la vida. Sufre de _reumas_ , no tiene dinero para arreglar su calefacción. Quizá podemos pagarte algo, Jimmy.

No me puedo negar, así que voy con la vecina. _Reparo_ su calefactor. A cambio, me regala un libro.

—La señora Boyle me dijo que tienes muchos libros en tu cuarto —susurra feliz—. Éste era el favorito de mi esposo. Quédatelo, James.

—Gracias, señora Farleone.

Resultó ser _La invención de la soledad_ de Paul Auster. Habla de la muerte. De la pérdida del padre. Del recorrido en una vida confusa. Lo comencé a leer esa noche, sin demasiada emoción. No me detuve hasta llegar a la última página. Al terminar releí el fragmento que me conmovió profundamente:

 _Poco a poco empiezo a comprender el absurdo de la tarea que he emprendido. Tengo la sensación de que intento llegar a algún sitio, como si supiera lo que quiero decir; pero cuanto más avanzo, más me doy cuenta de que el camino hacia mi objetivo no existe. Tengo que inventar la ruta a cada paso, y eso hace que nunca esté seguro de dónde me encuentro. Tengo la impresión de que me muevo en círculos, de que vuelvo constantemente atrás o de que voy en varias direcciones a la vez. Incluso cuando consigo avanzar un poco, no estoy muy seguro de hacerlo en el rumbo correcto. El hecho de que uno vague por el desierto no quiere decir que necesariamente haya una tierra prometida._

Fue una sorpresa encontrar escrito con tanta claridad lo que yo no he podido expresar desde que murió Hermione. ¿Esto es la literatura? ¿La respuesta a aquello que parece no tener nombre, pero que vive dentro, como un cáncer, hasta que te consume?

Necesité más. Fui a una librería. Pedí cualquier novela que tuviera relación con la de Auster. Los siguientes meses viví encerrado, leyendo. Goethe, Banville, Pessoa, Hemingway, Séneca, Tolstoi, Víctor Hugo, Poe, Dostoievski, Shakespeare, Wilde, Cervantes, Proust, Bukowski, Borges, Rulfo, Steinbeck. Y muchos, muchos más.

Me volví adicto a coleccionar fragmentos con los que me identificaba.

" _No hay más que una manera de ser feliz: vivir para los demás."_ Tolstoi. _"¿Es preciso que lo que constituye la felicidad del hombre sea también la fuente de su miseria?"_ Goethe. _"Y ahora todo había acabado, y para mí había empezado otra cosa, que era el delicado asunto de haberla sobrevivido [...] En lo sucesivo tendría que tratar a las cosas como son, no como me las imaginaba, pues esta era una nueva versión de la realidad."_ Banville " _Jamás penséis que una guerra, por necesaria o justificada que parezca, deja de ser un crimen"_ Hemingway. " _El amor es una enfermedad inevitable, dolorosa y fortuita."_ Proust. " _Hay veces que el hombre tiene que luchar tanto por la vida que no tiene tiempo de vivirla."_ Bukowski.

Mi favorita la encontré en _Pedro Páramo._ Fue imposible no relacionarla con Hermione: " _El día que te fuiste entendí que no te volvería a ver. Ibas teñida de rojo por el sol de la tarde, por el crepúsculo ensangrentado del cielo. Sonreías. Dejabas atrás un pueblo del que muchas veces me dijiste: 'lo quiero por ti; pero lo odio por todo lo demás, hasta por haber nacido en él."_ ¿No fue así? El mundo mágico al final traicionó a Hermione. Su estatus, su sangre, era repudiado, sin importar la luz de su inteligencia o la belleza de su corazón. Podría pasar una eternidad imaginando los cambios que Hermione habría traído a este mundo torcido. Buenos cambios. _Necesarios_ cambios. Nadie sabrá lo que perdió. Yo, a veces, no estoy por completo seguro. Ella me amó, a pesar de la guerra, del miedo, de la amistad, de las probabilidades. Lo último que hizo, casi partida en dos, fue sonreírme. Por amor.

Gané la reputación de _Todólogo_. Por lo menos una vez al día alguien venía a la casa de los Boyle para solicitar mis servicios.

—Mi carburador explotó.

—La arrocera ya no prende.

—La máquina de coser de mi tatarabuela bota los hilos.

—El tostador echa chispas.

—Los contactos de la casa de mi tía funden _todo_.

Tuve que comprar una caja de herramientas y un sinfín de artículos para aparentar que reparaba al modo muggle las cosas. Al final cobraba en especie. La gente me regalaba cosas extraordinarias, aunque en su mayoría libros, ya que también se volvió de conocimiento público mi gusto por la literatura.

—Gracias, James, por favor acepta esta lata. Es de Holanda. Puedes guardar galletas dentro, duran más.

—Te voy a pagar con este gendarme de madera. Esta pintado a mano por Lucrecia, mi nieta loca de St. Abbies.

—Toma. Es un encendedor en forma de dinosaurio. La llama es color verde.

—Es un viejo teléfono de rueda. Giras el disco para poner los números, te acercas a la bocina dorada, y colocas el auricular en el oído. ¿A qué es una monada?

La verdad el teléfono estaba gracioso. Las campanillas parecían dos ojos, y la bocina una boca alargada. La caja era de caoba. Cuando la señora Boyle me vio llegar con él me suplicó que lo instalara en el recibidor.

—James, cielo, dale el número de la casa a tu tía Andromeda. Puede que un día necesite algo tu ahijado.

—Sí, señora Boyle.

Se volvió una costumbre obedecer lo que esa encantadora señora me pedía. De alguna forma me adoptó en su hogar más allá de ser un simple inquilino. Siempre se fijaba en que estuviera bien alimentado y con la ropa sin arrugas.

Por supuesto, la señora Andromeda tenía teléfono en su casa, no por nada su esposo era de una familia muggle, pero casi no lo utilizaba. Al que le encantó el traste fue a Teddy, y todos los días me llamaba para balbucear qué hizo en la guardería y un montón de cosas irrelevantes y chistosas.

Cuando vi a Ron le conté del teléfono, y me dijo que George acababa de adquirir uno en la tienda para comercio con algunos muggles que le daban mejor precio en empacado. Así, de pronto, también George y yo empezamos a conversar una o dos veces a la semana.

—Te lo digo, Harry —chista George del otro lado de la línea. Yo asiento, aunque no puede verme, recargado en el pasillo donde la señora Boyle quiso el teléfono—. Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por ese tipo. Si lo hubieras visto en la tienda. Yo no lo podía creer.

—¿Seguro era su hijo? —pregunto, sonriendo al señor Boyle que pasó por ahí.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? Ojos grises y cabello platinado. Además, ¿quién le pondría _Scorpius_ a su hijo? Solo un Malfoy.

Sonrío —Nunca lo imaginé. Prácticamente se acaba de graduar, y ya tiene un hijo.

—Me parece que su esposa se llama Astoria. Un _knock-out_ de bruja, si me preguntas. Casi me deja ciego cuando agitó la melena rubia. Y tiene buen sentido del humor. Compró dos cajas de sangra narices.

—¿No la recuerdo de Hogwarts?

—Se ve uno o dos años menor que él, así que creo que no estaba en tu generación. Pero, dale Harry, ¿qué no entiendes? Salvaste la vida de Draco Malfoy. Ahora el tipo es un padre de familia, feliz, común y corriente. Tal vez su hijo y Teddy algún día sean amigos. Tomaste la decisión correcta, amigo.

—Gracias por el dato, George.

—No podía dejarlo pasar.

—¿Y cómo vas con la tienda?

— _Demasiado_ ocupado. No me doy abasto. Dime, ¿no te interesaría trabajar conmigo?

Miro hacia la sala de la señora Boyle, llena de objetos inusuales que he ido coleccionando.

—La verdad es que me va bien con lo que hago. Y todavía no quiero regresar por completo _allá._

Al mundo mágico, quiero decir, pero no puedo. George, siempre astuto, comprende.

—La tienda me matará, entonces.

—¿Por qué no contratas a Ron?

—Ni hablar. Me dejará el trabajo botado al medio mes, igual que hace con los otros. La verdad, quiero que se ponga ya un proyecto o algo, ¿sabes? Lo siento un poco perdido.

—No soy quién para juzgar eso.

—No sé, Harry, últimamente siento que estás mejor. Un poco más cerca de los vivos que de los muertos. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Frunzo el ceño —¿Tú cómo vas con eso?

—Bien, creo. Por lo menos sigo sin beber.

—¿Puedes creer que ya pasaron casi tres años de la batalla de Hogwarts?

—¿Honestamente? No.

Pero era cierto. Tres años desde que murió Hermione. Y sí, la sigo amando. No tengo miedo de estarla idealizando. Con el tiempo he recordado momentos terribles que pasamos. Discusiones eternas, malas respuestas, reacciones insoportables. Hermione no era una mujer fácil, su carácter más lo podía describir como terco y desesperante, aunque si alguien me pregunta prefiero decir _apasionado_. Éramos una locura juntos. Transitábamos de compartir diálogos y emociones con una mirada, a girarnos los ojos por lo frustrante que era el otro.

No necesito pensar que ella era _perfecta_ para continuar queriéndola. Son sus defectos lo que la volvían tan humana. Daría todo lo que tengo con tal de escuchar su voz, mandona y harta, decir: " _¡Honestamente, Harry!"_.

La señora Boyle no sabía esto, así que comenzó la tarea de buscarme una "damita de buena educación que me haga sonreír más". A veces llego a la casa y una chica está sentada en la sala, tomando té.

—¡Jamie, querido! Ella es Wendy, la hija del señor McKenzie, al que le reparaste la estufa, ¿recuerdas? Wendy iba pasando por el mercado esta mañana y la vi coger un kilo de frambuesas, ¡tus favoritas! Y pensé: ¿será el destino?

La mayoría de las jóvenes que la señora Boyle traía parecían más nerviosas e incómodas que yo, pero había otras con mucha más... iniciativa. Wendy fue uno de esos casos. Cuando por fin conseguí sacarla de la casa, fui con la señora Boyle.

—¿Qué te pareció la niña? —pregunta en cuanto me ve entrar en la cocina. En la mesa hay seis cajas de leche, todas de diferentes marcas.

—Quiero contarle algo —digo antes de sentarme.

—Haré el té.

Paso la siguiente hora contándole a la señora Boyle de _Jane_. Mi mejor amiga de la escuela. La mujer que me ayudó a sobrevivir cuando todo estaba mal. La mujer que me enseñó lo que era la amistad, la confianza, el respeto, la fidelidad y el amor. La que al final murió, en mis brazos, declarando sus sentimientos.

—No creo poder olvidarla en mucho tiempo, así que sus esfuerzos son inútiles, señora Boyle. Amo a Jane. Tal vez algún día lo supere. Mientras, no quiero ver el desfile de chicas que me trae cada semana, por favor.

La vieja señora besa mi frente —Pocos hombres aman como tú, James. Es una virtud fatal en tu caso. No te preocupes, dejaré de presionar.

Beso sus manos. Tras dos años de convivir con esta mujer, comienzo a verla como una abuela.

—Por cierto, ¿qué con todas las cajas de leche?

—Oh, son para un hermoso gato callejero que anda en la barda del vecino. He querido que se acerque desde hace días, pero no parece gustarle la leche que compramos habitualmente. El señor Boyle me trajo éstas para ver cuál funciona.

—Bien, buena suerte con el gato.

Un par de meses después el teléfono de la casa suena a la mitad de la noche. Sólo malas noticias pueden llegar a esas horas y de esas formas. Escucho a lo lejos a la señora Boyle responder.

—Casa de los Boyle... Sí. Sí. Oh, claro, permíteme... ¡James, es tu tía Andromeda!

Salgo corriendo hacia las escaleras. La señora Boyle me pasa el auricular con un gesto preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondo agitado.

—No estaba segura de llamar... Espero no meterte en problemas con tus caseros...

—¿Teddy está bien? —apuro, temeroso.

—Sí, sí. Aquí está conmigo. No lo he soltado desde que llegó la amenaza.

Siento algo frío bañar mi cuerpo —¿Amenaza? ¡Andromeda sé clara!

—Fue un elfo doméstico. Trajo una carta. No es la primera de ese tipo. No sé por qué le di tanta importancia. Siempre las ignoro. Quizá fue... No lo sé.

—Voy para allá.

Cuelgo y al girarme la señora Boyle ya me está entregando mi gabardina y un contenedor de plástico con galletas.

—Para tu ahijado. Ten cuidado, Jamie.

—Gracias, volveré pronto... O llamaré.

Salgo de la casa. En el siguiente callejón me desaparezco.

Al llegar reviso con un encantamiento que no haya alguien desconocido en la propiedad. Levanto un nuevo escudo que aprendí recientemente y entro. La señora Andromeda me espera en el recibidor, cargando a un dormido Teddy. Verlo dormitar en su pijama azul de borregos me trae una tranquilidad absurda.

Agarro la carta que Andromeda me ofrece.

 _No Hemos Olvidado Lo Que Hiciste. Seguimos Vivos. Seguimos Luchando Por La Pureza. Los Hijos De Los Pseudo Héroes Serán Los Primeros En Caer. Los Hijos De Los Traidores A La Sangre Y A Las Honorables y Ancestrales Costumbres. Cuídate, Potter._

—No es la primera que llega de este tipo, Harry —dice Andromeda—. No había querido contarte. Creí que con el tiempo se detendrían. Pero hoy el elfo doméstico desconocido se la entregó _a Teddy_ en su mano. Aquí, en nuestro hogar.

Miro aterrado a mi ahijado. ¿Y si ese elfo hubiera tenido la orden de atacar?

Aprieto la carta. Merlín, ¿cuándo se detendrá esta locura?

* * *

Neville se inclina más hacia el frasco. En sus ojos cafés se refleja la llama eterna.

—¿Y bien? —insisto tras lo que me parecen horas.

—No estoy seguro —dice al fin, irguiéndose—. Te repito que es mejor llevarla con un especialista. ¿Yo qué te puedo decir al respecto?

—Que no estoy loco.

Me mira incrédulo —Claro que no estás loco. Apoyo tu teoría. La llama está cambiando.

—¿Por qué? ¿ _Cómo_? —susurro desesperado— Lo lógico sería que disminuyera, ¿cierto? Que la magia de Hermione por fin se esté terminando en ese hechizo. No tiene sentido que la llama sea más poderosa.

—¿Tal vez la has alimentado sin darte cuenta? Es posible. La tienes en el buró de tu cama. Puede que en la noche le transfieres magia.

Me revuelvo el cabello —No he dormido bien, últimamente. Estoy seguro que no es eso.

Se sienta en una de las pilas de libros de mi cuarto —¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, amigo?

Le sonrío por lo honesto y preocupado que suena —Solo si sabes la receta secreta para la paz mundial.

Echa una carcajada —Nop. Lo lamento —vuelve a poner un gesto serio—. Habla claro, Harry, ¿crees que este pequeño movimiento de viejos puristas escale? ¿Habrá guerra de nuevo?

—No habrá guerra —afirmo demasiado seguro—. Como dices, es un pequeño movimiento. Hay dos equipos especiales del Ministerio trabajando en eso.

—¿Y tú?

Suspiro —Sí. Me tuve que involucrar. Hubiera preferido evitarlo, pero amenazaron a Teddy.

Neville aprieta los puños —Malparidos.

—Algo bueno salió de todo esto. ¿Recuerdas a Susan Bones?

—Claro. Hannah, su mejor amiga, y yo todavía somos cercanos.

—Bueno, ella ya es una Auror. Le asignaron el caso porque es "la única que puede mantenerme bajo control".

Vuelve a reír —¿Qué significa eso?

—Que el resto me tiene miedo por ser El Niño que Vivió. En cambio Sue me grita cada vez que quiere y me obliga a llevarle café en las mañanas.

—Suena intenso —me dedica una mirada.

—No _así_ intenso. Entre ella y yo no hay nada. Eso es lo especial con Sue. Está demasiado obsesionada con volverse la cabeza del Departamento de Seguridad como para fijarse que soy hombre. Y yo cada vez estoy más de acuerdo con los cambios que quiere hacer en el Ministerio. Si sigue así le daré mi apoyo para una candidatura.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta íntima?

Me recargo en el marco de la ventana. La brisa del Támesis agita mi cabello.

—Dispara.

—¿Por qué no le pediste a Ron que revisara la llama eterna?

Quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Al final sonrío triste.

—Pudiste ser un gran Auror, ¿sabes?

Se sonroja —Imposible, lo mío son las plantas.

Seguimos callados hasta que me atrevo a responder derecho.

—Ron y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos. No quiero perderlo jamás de mi vida, pero cada vez se vuelve más difícil. Lleva años frustrado. Le echa la culpa de sus fracasos laborales a todos. Y lo peor: últimamente menciona a Hermione para todo. "Estoy seguro que si ella no hubiera muerto, ahora estaríamos casados." No para de decir cosas así. Me parte el ánimo.

—¿No crees que es extraño que tras casi cuatro años saque eso?

—Bueno, Ron siempre ha sido lento.

Neville sonríe —Ya. ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que Hermione estaba enamorada de ti? Así cerrará la boca.

Lo veo impresionado —¿Qué?

—¿En serio crees que nadie lo sabe? Por Merlín, Harry, ella se sacrificó por ti. Tú gritaste histérico cuando murió. Te largaste del mundo mágico. No has salido con alguien. No volviste con Ginny. Es muy obvio, la verdad.

—Si lo dices así, me siento un idiota por pensar que era algo discreto.

Neville señala el frasco con la llama eterna —Duermes con esto junto a ti, diario. Súper discreto.

Me cruzo de brazos —De acuerdo, soy un idiota, ¿feliz?

—La verdad no. Me preocupa que sigas tan enamorado de ella.

—No te desveles por eso, Nev. Acepté hace mucho que llegará el día en que mis sentimientos cambien. Por ahora es imposible.

Asiente —Por lo menos ya no pareces un inferius. Creo que incluso has agarrado músculo.

—Son los jodidos Aurores. Para estar con ellos en el caso tengo que hacer su entrenamiento.

—Repito: amo mis plantas.

Se levanta, echa un último vistazo a la llama y dice —Invité a salir a Luna. Aceptó. El día siguiente Padma Patil me envió una carta para confirmar el lugar. Creo que Luna no entendió que era una _cita_.

—Suena muy Luna.

—¿Puedes ser un gran, gran amigo y venir conmigo? Así entretienes a Padma y yo por fin consigo que Luna comprenda que me gusta.

—No lo sé, Nev. Estoy muy ocupado con el caso... ¿Por qué no le dices a George?

—¿George Weasley?

—El mismo. También necesita salir. Después de Angelina no lo he visto con alguna bruja.

—¿Crees que me haga el favor? ¿Y si no le cae bien Padma?

—Dale una oportunidad. Vamos a llamarle. Adora usar el teléfono.

Salimos del cuarto. En el pasillo nos cruzamos con la señora Boyle, quien sonríe encantadora a Neville.

Estamos por tomar el teléfono cuando entra una llamada.

—Casa de los Boyle —respondo.

—¿Se encuentra James? —pregunta un hombre que me parece familiar.

—Él habla.

—¡Harry! —grita aliviado. Tengo que despegar un poco el auricular para que no me deje sordo— Soy el doctor Granger, me dejaste el número en caso de una emergencia.

—¿Dónde está? —digo con veneno. Si un maldito purista se metió con los Granger, voy a...

—En la casa. Mi esposa tuvo un acciden-

Aparezco junto a él. Grita y tira el teléfono —Jodida magia —dice agarrándose el pecho.

Recojo el teléfono —Neville, habla con George. Dile a la señora Boyle que regreso después. Adiós —cuelgo —. ¿Dónde está su esposa?

Me dirige hacia la sala. Ahí la doctora Cameron está recostada en el sillón. Su pierna se ve muy mal.

Al verme entrar mira furiosa a su esposo.

—¡Richard! No puedo creer que le llamaras a Harry. Dijo en caso de emergencia. No en caso de que me rompiera una pierna.

El doctor no retrocede —Sabes perfecto que tendrán que operarte, Cam. Eso necesita por lo menos un tornillo. La recuperación será horrible. Para mí esto califica como emergencia.

Me hinco junto a la rubia —No se preocupe, doctora. Agradezco la llamada.

Sacó la varita. Ella se aleja un poco —¿Sabes curar esto?

La miro sonriente, intentando calmarla —No soy Sanador, pero le aseguro que tengo el conocimiento y la magia para resolver esto. Huesos rotos no son difíciles para los magos.

Richard mueve el bigote, satisfecho —¿Lo ves? En un _plis-plas_ quedarás como nueva.

Dos hechizos después la doctora puede levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No somos nada —dice resignada—. La magia es maravillosa. Gracias, Harry. Espero que mi marido no te haya interrumpido en algo importante.

—Nada es más importante que la familia —digo sin pensar.

Me miran confundidos. Me aclaro la garganta.

—La familia de usted y el doctor, por supuesto —corrijo.

Supongo que no es buena idea decirles mis absurdos sueños donde, si las cosas fueran distintas, ellos serían mi familia, porque Hermione sería mi esposa.

—Debes quedarte por lo menos a cenar —dice la doctora, sonriendo con compasión. Fue obvio el por qué de mi desliz.

—No quiero incomodar...

—Tonterías —dice Richard—. Acabo de comprar una parrilla. Es la noche ideal para usarla. Quédate.

Insisten hasta que acepto. Cameron se marcha a la cocina para marinar la carne, y Richard me hace ir con él al jardín para prender la parrilla.

—Prender el carbón, Harry, es una de las artes más exquisitas y poco reconocidas del mundo —me mira bien antes de agregar—. Bueno, del mundo muggle.

La siguiente media hora nos dedicamos a esa tarea. Es extraño convivir tanto tiempo con el doctor, ya que es con Cameron con quien siempre tengo contacto en caso de que los Granger necesiten algo. Tras el funeral de Hermione el doctor Richard prácticamente ignoró mi presencia, y varias veces lo sorprendí mirándome con rencor. No lo culpo.

Hoy, en cambio, no para de hablar.

—¡Excelente! El fuego ideal para unas hamburguesas perfectas. Agarra esas pinzas, Harry. Te voy a enseñar a girar la carne. ¡Cam! ¡La carne!

En ese preciso momento la rubia salió al jardín con una charola rebosante de carne.

—¡Ya, ya!

—El secreto para una parrillada Granger está en...

Cameron lo interrumpe —¿Vas a compartirle el famosísimo y sagrado secreto de la parrillada Granger? Dios, Richard, cuida que no haya micrófonos escondidos, podrían robártelo.

El doctor movió, ofendido, el bigote —Qué graciosa, Cam.

Empezaron a discutir. Fue raro y gracioso.

La conversación por fin volvió a términos amistosos. Recibí el valioso conocimiento de la parrillada Granger, y luego nos pusimos a hacer la carne.

—¿A qué te dedicas ahora, Harry? —pregunta Richard.

—En el mundo muggle reparo cosas rotas y en el mundo mágico participo en la disolución de un grupo protestante de ultra puristas que quieren iniciar otra guerra.

El doctor me mira sorprendido —Así que terminaste en lo que mejor sabes hacer: derrotar magos malignos.

—Me gusta creer que eso no es lo mejor que sé hacer, aunque sí me pregunta entonces qué es, no sabría decirlo. La verdad no quiero seguir en esto. Es horrible, pero parece que no tengo opción.

Cameron me pasa un vaso con limonada —Siempre hay opción, Harry.

Richard abanica el fuego para que no se apague —Sueñas perdido, muchacho. No es algo malo, a tu edad yo tampoco sabía qué rayos hacer de mi vida.

—¿Ya no seguiste estudiando? —pregunta la doctora.

—No. Por lo menos no formalmente. Sigo actualizando mis conocimientos mágicos. Ah, y ahora leo bastante literatura universal.

—Leer siempre es bueno —dice Richard—. En lo personal acabo dos o tres libros al año. Pero Cam devora casi uno a la semana. Igual que Hermione...

Tropieza un poco al decir el nombre de su hija, pero sonríe.

—Lo que está muy mal —sigue hablando— es que ya no acudas a clases. Eres muy joven. Necesitas la experiencia de tener un _gran_ profesor delante de ti. Alguien que te transforme en una sola clase.

—Richard —dice su esposa—, no molestes a Harry. Él sabe lo que hace de su vida.

Me suelto a reír —Eso es _exactamente_ lo que no sé.

—Bueno, vamos, muchacho, ¿para qué más eres bueno, además de destruir magos malos?

Me encojo de hombros —Sobresalgo en algunas materias como defensa o duelo, lo más práctico de la magia, pero no creo ser especialmente bueno tampoco.

—No, no, eso es algo natural en ti, parte de tus habilidades. Debe haber algo que no todos puedan hacer igual de bien que tú, algo útil. No porque la magia no lo sea, me refiero a algo que puedas dedicar tu vida.

Cameron me ayudó —Por ejemplo, yo soy realmente buena en la investigación. Publicó varias veces al año, y gano un extra.

—Y yo soy realmente bueno en relaciones públicas. Nuestro consultorio es muy exitoso por eso.

Bebo más limonada mientras pienso —No sé. Creo que solo me he dedicado a luchar y sobrevivir, no tengo más experiencias.

Cameron dijo pensativa —Quizá no estamos haciendo las preguntas indicadas. Ya sé. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta en el mundo?

La miro confundido —¿Algo que esté por encima de lo demás?

Richard voltea la carne —Oh, ya entiendo. Sí, Harry, por ejemplo, yo de niño amaba ir al dentista. Nací con los dientes mal, era doloroso comer. Así que cuando iba y me arreglaban un poco mejor la boca, era muy feliz. Ah, y esa paletita sin azúcar al final era grandiosa.

Sonrío —Bueno, de niño amaba ir a la escuela. Ahí los adultos eran amables y cariñosos conmigo, me enseñaban todo con paciencia y podía preguntar cualquier cosa sin ser golpeado... Hasta que mi tía les dijo a todos que era un rebelde agresivo, claro.

Cameron deshizo la sonrisa —Eso _no_ está bien.

—Volvamos al punto agradable de ese recuerdo —dice Richard—. Te gustaba la escuela. ¡Y yo me creía raro por amar el dentista! Como sea, eso es excelente, ¿has pensado en ser maestro?

—¿Yo? ¿Enseñar?

—No estaría mal —dice la doctora—. Hermione me contó una vez que diste clases de defensa en la escuela al resto de tus compañeros. La enseñaste a hacer un hechizo luminoso muy hermoso.

Tiemblo al saber que Hermione le habló de mí a sus padres —Oh, eso fue idea de Hermione, _obviamente_ , no mía. Ella sabía que no nos enseñaban lo suficiente, así que montó un grupo de estudio. Incluso puso las reglas y creó estos increíbles galeones para mantenernos comunicados. Era maravillosa...

Dejo de hablar en cuanto me escucho el tono de idiota enamorado. Desvío la mirada, haciendo como que no veo las sonrisas de los Granger.

—¿Entonces no te gustó dar esas clases? No es cualquier cosa pararte frente a tus compañeros a explicar algo. Se necesita cierta sensibilidad y preparación.

—No me lo había preguntado nunca...

—Bueno, muchacho —exclama Richard—, pregúntate. Eres joven, pero el tiempo se va como agua. Necesitas planear tu vida. _Tienes_ que hacer algo positivo con ella, ¿me escuchas? O Hermione nunca te lo perdonará.

—¡ _Richard_! —amonesta Cameron.

—Ya están las hamburguesas —responde su esposo, guiñándome.

Comenzamos a comer. Richard parece decidido a no dejar ir el tema, su esposa lo intenta cambiar. De alguna manera yo siempre termino haciendo alguna referencia a Hermione, y de ahí los tres nos ponemos a hablar de ella.

A la mitad de la cena se me escurren las lágrimas por la risa. Richard tiene las mejores anécdotas de Hermione bebé. Es increíble contándolas. Cameron de pronto ayuda con algún detalle, haciendo todo más gracioso. Me piden que les cuente de su hija, cómo era en Hogwarts. Mi tema favorito. Paso horas hablando de cada genialidad que se le ocurría. Cameron aplaude orgullosa cuando escucha que Hermione golpeó a Draco Malfoy en tercer año. Las hamburguesas se terminan, igual la limonada. Richard abre unas cervezas y brindamos por Hermione.

Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Compartir esos recuerdos con las únicas otras dos personas que en el mundo que aman tanto a Hermione como yo, es fantástico.

Finalmente Cameron comienza a recoger los platos. Richard me pide que lo acompañe a su estudio.

Ahí se termina su cerveza y se sirve un whiskey. Me ofrece, pero tras el fiasco con George me niego amablemente.

—Te quería pedir una disculpa, Harry.

Lo miro confundido —¿Por qué?

—Estuvo mal que te hablara para resolver lo de la pierna de Cam. No era una emergencia real. Pude llevarla al hospital. Es injusto abusar de los sentimientos que aún tienes por mi hija para pedirte estas cosas.

Me siento en uno de los sillones —No hay nada qué perdonar.

—Es que... No lo soportaría, ¿sabes? Desde que Hermione murió, todo lo que me queda es Cameron. Me da terror _pensar_ que algo que le ocurra. Cuando la vi al final de las escaleras, con la pierna rota, no me importó haberme jurado jamás pedir algo de la magia. Soy débil.

—Señor Granger, no tiene que explicarme esto. _Yo lo sé_.

Me mira triste —Creí que la superarías en unos meses. Aunque te vi tan mal en el funeral y al siguiente día que nos llevaste a solas al cementerio, no quise creer que la amaras tanto. "Es un enamoramiento adolescente" pensé. Y aquí estamos, cuatro años después.

—Cuatro años ocho meses después —susurro.

Asiente.

Lo veo tomar de golpe el whiskey. Se sirve otro.

—Sé que también tienes protecciones en la casa, aunque no he querido saber exactamente cuáles.

—Su esposa tiene toda la información. Nunca he puesto algo en su casa que ella no me haya permitido.

—No era reclamo, muchacho.

Juego con la botella vacía de cerveza.

—Me da gusto que hayas sido tú —dice riendo— y no ese pelirrojo larguirucho. Ron, ¿cierto? Si Hermione me hubiera dicho que amaba a ese mocoso, me habría escuchado. En cambio, cuando me dijo: "Papá, no te vayas a enojar, pero estoy enamorada"... No sé, supe que se refería a ti. Siempre hablaba de ti. Desde que la salvaste del trol te convertiste en su héroe. Cuando mi pequeña regresó de Hogwarts tras su primer año, ya la tenías dando vueltas de tu meñique. Harry esto. Harry aquello. Era insoportable —me sonríe avergonzado—. Un padre nunca quiere ver ese día, cuando su princesa deja de considerarlo el mejor hombre del mundo. Tú me reemplazaste muy rápido.

Algo caliente cae en mis manos. Estoy llorando.

 _Ella siempre me quiso_. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?

—Hubo un tiempo en que creí que le gustaba Ron —digo patético.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue gracioso. Hermione estaba convencida que podía quererlo. Creo que tú estabas saliendo con ¿Gina? ¿Jun?

—Ginny...

— _Ella_. Cameron y yo se lo explicamos a Hermione. El amor no se puede decidir. Por más que quisiera no iba a enamorarse ahora de Ron solo para sacarte de su corazón.

Suelto un sollozo. ¡Ella _siempre_ me amó! ¡A mí! ¡Sólo a mí! No a Ron, ni a Krum, ni a nadie.

A mí.

—No te culpes —dice Richard—. A esa edad todos los hombres somos un poco idiotas.

—Estoy seguro de haber sido el más idiota de todos.

Suelta una carcajada —No tanto así, o Hermione no se habría fijado en ti.

Lo miro desesperado —¿No debería odiarme?

Borra su sonrisa —Lo hice, Harry. Te odié. Luego, con el tiempo, me di cuenta que era una tontería sentir algo tan horrible por la persona que mi hija amó. Era como insultar su memoria. Y bueno, la verdad, ayuda verte todavía tan enamorado de mi hija. Me da un poco de paz, aunque es egoísta, ¿verdad?

Bebe el segundo whiskey. Ya no se sirve más.

—Quiero darte algo.

Rebusca en los cajones de su escritorio hasta encontrar una carta. Me la da.

—Es prácticamente un boleto dorado a la Universidad de Cambridge. Siempre soñé con que Hermione estudiara ahí al salir de Hogwarts. Tienen la carrera de pedagogía, por si te interesa. Puedes usar la carta de recomendación y entrar. Sé que tienes el dinero para costearte la universidad, así que no me preocuparé por eso. Piénsalo.

Quedó paralizado —¿Me la quiere dar?

—Tal vez, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, ahora seriamos familia, ¿no crees? Ya, no pongas esa cara. Somos hombres, ¿no? Vamos con Cameron, debe preguntarse qué rayos hacemos aquí.

Antes de salir de la oficina me mira de nuevo —No te sientas con el compromiso de entrar a Cambridge, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo una opción.

Asiento.

En el comedor Cameron nos espera sonriente. Parece que la conversación sobre su hija la animó.

—Harry, ¿por qué no vienes a vernos de nuevo? Tal vez en un mes, o cuando tengas oportunidad —me dice.

—Estaría encantado.

—Bien, bien —me quita una pelusa de la camisa—. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Sé responsable y cuida de ti.

—Lo haré, señora Granger.

—Llámame Cam.

—Y a mí sígueme llamando doctor —dijo Richard muy serio, antes de reír—. Es broma, puedes decirme Richard, si quieres.

Nos despedimos, felices.

* * *

Llego a casa de los Boyle casi en la madrugada. Me dejaron la lámpara de la sala prendida para iluminar mi camino. Subo a mi cuarto y quedo estático en el marco al ver la llama eterna más fuerte que nunca. ¿Qué puede significar? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la partida de ajedrez? Tal vez ya estoy en jaque y ni siquiera me he enterado.

Busco el tablero por la habitación. No parece haber nada. Jugar con la Muerte es tardado, no tiene tiempo de sobra para pensar sus jugadas.

Me cambio la ropa y entro a la cama. Estoy exhausto. Mañana tengo entrenamiento con los Aurores. Debo pasar por el jodido café de Susan. Ir a ver a Ron. Y llamar a Teddy. Y decidir qué hacer con lo de Cambridge. Ah, y ser responsable y cuidarme y todo eso que se supone hace un adulto. Fácil.

El sonido del Támesis me arrulla. El calor de llama eterna cubre mi rostro, como una respiración. Siento mi cuerpo relajarse hacia el sueño. Mi mente ir lentamente hacia el descanso.

La llama crece de golpe. Una presencia mágica invade mi cuarto.

Una presencia que no he sentido desde hace cuatro años y ocho meses.

Brinco fuera de la cama. Corro hacia el recibidor.

Mis manos tiemblan mientras giró el disco de los números.

En mis oídos el corazón me quiebra la cabeza.

La magia disminuye. Su eco hace estragos mis emociones.

George responde adormilado —¿Sortilegios —bosteza— Weasley?

—¡La sentí! ¡Es ella! _¡ELLA!_

—¿Qué? ¿Harry? ¿A quién sentiste?

En mi voz se rompe el amor y las lágrimas y la felicidad y el miedo y el deseo y la esperanza y la vida y la muerte. Digo su nombre.

 **Notas:** Este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir. Ya no hay tanta tristeza y soledad para Harry, su vida comienza a reponerse, a veces sin que él lo planeé. Se mencionan nuevos acontecimientos que están construyendo el futuro que ya conocemos. El alejamiento entre Ron y Harry. La nueva amistad de Susan. El enamoramiento de Neville por Luna. George conociendo a Padma. Y... ¡Los Granger! ¿En serio creían que los iba a olvidar? Para todos aquellos que creyeron que los Berkley son la nueva familia ideal del Hermione, quiero que presten atención a los padres que la perdieron y ahora ni siquiera saben que nació de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció ese nuevo encuentro entre Harry y los Granger? Así es, ellos lo ayudan a encontrar su camino en la vida. Y bueno, Harry está creciendo, aquí ya tiene casi veintidós años de edad. Ahora le gusta leer, las citas que menciona al principio del capítulo las escogí porque en serio creo que son relevantes para su personaje. A Harry de Rowling le faltó leer más. También hay una mención sobre Scorpius y Draco en el capítulo. Vamos avanzando. Creo que solo falta un capítulo para llegar al año en que Hermione entra a Hogwarts. Díganme por favor qué les parece. Estoy preocupada porque el capítulo anterior no recibió la misma cantidad de reviews que otros, ¿será que ya están perdiendo el interés? ¡No, por favor! No ahora que está a punto de entrar a lo más fuerte.

En fin, quise justificar por qué Harry sigue enamorado de Hermione. Como él dice, no es algo que se pueda borrar de la noche a la mañana. Ese sentimiento es algo demasiado especial. Si Harry fuera una persona que creció con amor y seguridad, quizá sería más fácil para él aceptar que tiene que dejarlo ir, pero es algo tan hermoso y nuevo que prefiere disfrutarlo hasta que naturalmente se corte. Ahora que ha sentido la presencia de Hermione, tal vez ya no permita que se corte.

Haciendo cuentas Hermione ahora tiene casi cinco años. Me parece lógico que a esa edad su magia haya crecido lo suficiente para ser detectada. Ya verán que hará Harry al respecto.

También hubo nuevos personajes, el matrimonio Boyle. Curiosamente, son más importantes de lo que creen.

Gracias por leer. Por favor comenten. No quiero poner una marca de tantos reviews equivalen a una actualización, simplemente háganlo porque es el mínimo esfuerzo contra horas de escritura y edición. Gracias.

Saludos,

Less.


	17. Cerrando puertas

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Nota:** por si alguien se había preguntado por qué el fic está clasificado como M...

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 **II**

" **Cerrando puertas"**

El timbre suena y enseguida todos mis compañeros se levantan, arrastrando las sillas y hablando animados. Yo sigo escribiendo las últimas palabras del profesor acerca de la lucha contra el maltrato infantil. Me pregunto si es buena idea en algún momento hacer la carrera de psicología, ¿tal vez la maestría? Seguro a Richard le encantaría que siguiera mis estudios.

—Hola, James...

Despego los ojos de mi libreta. Es Jannice. Trae el cabello en dos trenzas rubias. La blusa me deja ver su estómago plano. Creo que es la chica más guapa de nuestra carrera.

—Hola —respondo, comenzando a guardar mis cosas.

Veo que Jannice cambia su peso de una pierna a otra. Me recuerda a Ginny.

—¿Sabías que los de Derecho planean una fiesta para este fin de semana? En casa de Roger. Tiene alberca.

Intento sonreír —Claro, Roger...

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir juntos.

—¿Roger y tú?

Suelta una irritante carcajada —No, bobo. Tú y yo.

Pongo la mochila en mis piernas para meter los libros.

—Estoy ocupado, lo lamento.

Jannice frunce el ceño. Supongo que no es común que la rechacen.

—¿Qué puede ser más divertido que venir conmigo a la fiesta de Roger?

Suspiro —Tengo que trabajar.

Eso la relaja —Oh, ya veo. No te preocupes, ¿entonces cuándo es tu día libre? Podemos ir al cine o a un bar...

Grita. Retrocede y cae cuando se tropieza con una de las sillas del salón.

En mi mochila, Polly se asoma burlona, sacando la lengua.

—¡¿Eso es una serpiente?! —grita horrorizada.

—Sí. Se llama Apolline —me levanto con tranquilidad—. Nos vemos en clases, Jannice. Adiós.

Salgo del campus mientras converso con Polly. Ya no puedo hablar pársel, pero sé que mi serpiente es capaz de comprender todo lo que digo. Cruzamos los preciosos jardines de la Universidad de Cambridge hasta llegar al punto de aparición aprobado por el Ministerio.

Cuando llego al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica Sue ya me espera con los brazos cruzados sobre mi escritorio.

—Tarde de nuevo, Potter.

—¿Estás consciente de que voy a una universidad muggle, verdad? No puedo desaparecer cuando _tú_ quieras.

Se reclina en mi silla —Con _todas_ las concesiones que el departamento ha hecho contigo, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es botar esa carrera muggle y trabajar de tiempo completo para el mundo al que perteneces.

Dejo la mochila en uno de los sillones. Polly se desliza entre los cojines.

—Cuidado, Sue. Pareces una purista hablando así.

—Es que no lo entiendo, Harry. Eres increíble con la varita. En pocos años podrías ser el nuevo Chief de los Aurores...

—Quiero ser maestro. Y ya quítate de mi silla, la apestarás con ese perfume que insistes en usar.

Me dirige una mirada afilada —A Jackson le gusta.

—Jackson quiere tenerte en su cama desde hace meses. Jamás se quejará de tu perfume, ni de tu mal humor, ni de tu desesperante necesidad de _vivir_ para trabajar.

—Menos mal, para eso te tengo a ti —se levanta—. En serio, Harry, ya bota esa carrera, ven a la academia de Aurores.

—Esto es temporal. Se los advertí a todos cuando acepté participar en el nuevo caso. Temporal.

Susan se echó en el sillón junto a Polly —¿Entonces por qué quieres presentar el examen? ¿Por qué quieres ser un Auror Oficial?

Me siento y reviso los memorandos —Porque es lo correcto. Quiero que tu equipo se sienta con la tranquilidad de saber que cuentan con un mago capacitado y no sólo con el consentido del Ministro de Magia.

Suelta un bufido —Le pateas el trasero a mi equipo en cada entrenamiento. No necesitas un certificado para que sepan que eres mejor que ellos.

Miro sin querer mi varita en el escritorio. La varita de saúco. De no haber sido por la partida de ajedrez, habría regresado esa varita a la tumba de Dumbledore. Ahora es una de las razones por las que nadie me ha ganado en la academia. Un poco tramposo, la verdad, pero necesario hasta que esté tranquilo de que nadie dañará a Teddy.

O hasta que encuentre a Hermione.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —gruñe Susan.

—Sí. Hay una nueva pista. Quieres que te acompañe a interrogar a una familia de magos en Kent. Debo terminar este papeleo, pero en cuanto me desocupe te buscaré en tu cubículo.

—Es el colmo. Años en el departamento y apenas tengo un escritorio en alguna esquina. Mientras, tú gozas de una de las oficinas más lindas.

—Puedes quejarte con Kingsley.

—Podría quejarme con Merlín, y ni así conseguiría un poco de justicia burocrática. Me marcho. No tardes con el papeleo, esto es más urgente.

Al escucharla salir de la oficina levanto el teléfono y marco.

—Casa de los Boyle —contesta la señora Boyle.

—Habla James. Quiero avisarle que llegaré muy noche, tengo varios compromisos.

—Esta bien, Jamie. Dime, ¿te dejo la cena preparada?

—Si no es inconveniente...

—Claro que no, tesoro. Haré tu favorito —dice con tanto cariño que casi siento el teléfono calentarse.

—Gracias. Hasta luego.

—Cuídate, Jamie. Oh, y no olvides que en dos días es cumpleaños del señor Boyle. Habrá tarta.

—Pediré el día en el trabajo, no se preocupe.

—Eres tan responsable, gracias hijo.

Cuelgo y sigo revisando los memorandos. Además de tener que acompañar a Susan a Kent debo hacer tarea para las clases de mañana y pensar en mi siguiente movimiento de ajedrez. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?

Un par de días después George es atendido como príncipe por la señora Boyle, quien tiene un culposo gusto por los pelirrojos. Mi amigo fue invitado a la celebración del señor Boyle, algo que en otro tiempo habría sido extraño, o incluso habría tenido que ser _Ron_ en vez de George, pero mi mejor amigo lleva evitándome desde tres meses atrás. Merlín sabrá por qué.

—Aquí tienes tu rebanada extra de pastel, encanto.

—Gracias, señora Boyle —responde George con una sonrisa coqueta.

Mi casera se sonroja y decide regresar a la cocina, abochornada. Al rededor de nosotros los invitados siguen platicando y riendo.

—Te sacaste la lotería con este lugar, Harry —dice mi amigo entre mordidas—. Si yo tuviera una casa donde la comida fuera así de buena y nadie me preguntara a qué me dedico, viviría ahí sin dudas.

—Molly cocina delicioso...

—Ya, pero mamá es incansable cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. ¿Sabes que fue lo último que le hizo a Ron? Una cita a ciegas con _Millicent Bulstrode_.

Me carcajeo —Eso debió ser bueno.

—Le dije a Ron que era un idiota por haber caído en la trampa. Hace años que mamá no consigue hacerme caer en una de sus citas ciegas.

—Dejaría de intentarlo si le dijeras de una buena vez que estás saliendo con Padma.

Su boca se abre en una extraña sonrisa. Hay amor y miedo ahí.

—Es fantástica, ¿sabes? Creo... Creo que nadie ha podido comprenderme como ella. Y joder, es tan sexy y divertida. Ingeniosa... Dulce... No tiene idea de lo perfecta y hermosa que es. Parvati la ha convencido de ser la gemela indeseada, cuando la realidad es exactamente lo contrario. Padma tiene un corazón de oro.

Bebo un poco de mi cerveza —¿Sabes que Teddy tiene un _crush_ con ella? El otro día encontré un dibujo de un corazón con algo muy parecido a Padma en el centro.

George alza las cejas —¿Por qué Teddy es tan adorable?

Eso me hace sonreír —No tengo idea.

—Quería pedirte un favor... Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Padma, pero necesito un anillo. ¿Me acompañarías a elegirlo?

No quiero hacerlo. Suficiente tengo con el nuevo mago oscuro que quiere ser el siguiente Voldemort, con las tareas de la universidad, con saber que Hermione sobrevivió de alguna manera y no conseguir encontrarla, con estar cansado todo el tiempo... Pero, joder, George se ha vuelto un amigo extraordinario y vital. No puedo dejarlo cuando está a punto de iniciar una etapa maravillosa en su vida.

—Por supuesto —respondo enseguida. Sé que me arrepentiré.

_~=[*]=~_

Al escuchar la puerta de la oficina arranco mi cara del escritorio y disimulo que no estaba dormido. Susan me mira divertida.

—Eres patético, Potter. Toma, te traje café.

Trago el espeso líquido sin preguntar —Gracias.

—Ya es un hecho: programaron tu examen para dentro de tres meses. Prepárate.

Brinco de mi silla —¿El examen? No puede ser, acabo de presentar el último. Sabía que me faltaba uno. ¿De qué es? ¿Derechos humanos? ¿Legal? ¿Investigación educativa? ¿Estimulación temprana? ¿Ámbitos de la intervención pedagógica? No, espera, esa última la pasé con el ensayo de Foucault...

—¡Harry! —corta Susan irritada— ¡Hablo del examen de la academia de Aurores! No de tu universidad... Rayos, ¿en serio llevas todas esas materias?

Vuelvo a derretirme contra el escritorio —Sí...

—¿Repíteme por qué decidiste hacer una carrera muggle?

—Richard y Cameron se alegraron mucho... Ah, y porque quiero ser maestro.

Se inclina para verme el rostro —¿Quiénes son Richard y Cameron?

—Los padres de Hermione.

—¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?

—¿Acaso hay otra?

Se ríe — _Aww_ , Harry, no sabía que tenías contacto con los Granger. En serio Hermione y tú eran mejores amigos.

—Ya vale, Sue, no te burles.

—Lo dije en serio. Debe ser encantador haber querido tanto alguien que eres capaz de seguir hablando con su familia, aunque ya no sea necesario.

—Yo no _quise_ a Hermione. La amo. Es una "pequeña" deferencia.

Susan me toma del cabello y me despega de la mesa. Un clip queda enterrado en mi mejilla.

—¿Cómo que la amas? ¿En presente? Por Merlín, Harry, que no sea esa la razón por la que no te he visto con ninguna bruja.

—Tampoco es como que tenga tiempo de sobra...

Me suelta el cabello y por poco me estrello contra el escritorio.

—De verdad no quiero ser grosera, Potter, pero ¿no tienes las bolas azules?

Sonrío —Si te refieres a mis testículos, no, no están azules.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

Intento no verme tan idiota —No recuerdo con claridad...

—Porque has tenido sexo... ¿Verdad?

—Joder, Susan, no es tu maldito interés lo que haga con mi vida íntima...

—¡Por Merlín eres virgen! ¡Harry Potter es virgen!

Estalla en risas. Yo echo un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie nos moleste.

—¡No lo planeé así! ¿De acuerdo? —me defiendo por encima de sus risas— Al principio no me interesaba nadie. Seguía muy dolido por la pérdida de Hermione. Y luego... Bueno, ahora estoy esperando.

Me mira entre lágrimas —¿Un milagro? ¿O qué rayos estás esperando?

Pienso muy bien si puedo compartir esta información con ella.

—Necesito que me jures que no dirás esto a nadie.

Susan borra su sonrisa burlona —Esa es la voz que usas en las misiones... ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Júralo.

Duda unos segundos, finalmente saca la varita y jura. Quedamos en silencio hasta que me decido por hablar.

—Hermione no está muerta.

Susan jala aire, impresionada — _¿Qué?_ ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé. La puedo sentir, pero él me impide llegar a ella.

—¿Él _quién_? ¿Entonces el funeral fue falso? ¿Por qué Hermione se está escondiendo? Habla claro.

Me revuelvo el cabello —Ni yo tengo por completo claro qué pasa. Verás, hace años conseguí juntar las reliquias de la Muerte. Las de la leyenda, son reales. Eso me volvió su maestro. Sin saberlo pedí una segunda oportunidad para Hermione. Luego hice una apuesta... Supongo que están relacionadas. El punto es que él está jugando conmigo. Ahora me parece obvio. No debí aceptar, pero estaba desesperado.

—Harry, de ser posible me estás confundiendo más. ¿Quién es él?

—La Muerte —respondo seco.

Susan me mira como si estuviera loco —¿Hablas de una entidad mágica o alguien que se auto denominó Muerte o...?

— _La_ Muerte.

—¿En qué te metiste, Harry? —pregunta con miedo— ¿En qué metiste a Hermione?

—Ella está bien. Puedo sentirla, Sue. Está feliz. Él me dijo que nuestros destinos se volverían a juntar, que así siempre funciona con nosotros, que tuviera paciencia. Yo no quiero esperar. He hecho lo imposible por ponerme en contacto con ella. Él me bloquea. La tiene lejos de mí por alguna razón. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No quiero estar con ninguna bruja, no cuando mi Hermione sigue viva...

—¿Pero por qué ella no te busca?

Su pregunta me causa náuseas —Lo único que se me ocurre es que cree que no la amo. La última vez que estuvimos juntos, ella se quedó con esa idea.

—Yo también estuve ahí —murmura con precaución, como si sus palabras pudieran desquiciarme—. La vi morir en el Gran Comedor, Harry. Ella tenía el estómago abierto. Sus órganos bañaron _tus_ piernas. No hay posibilidades...

—Magia —interrumpo, terco—. La magia lo puede todo, Sue.

—Esta conversación debe ser la más extraña de mi vida...

—¿No me crees?

Suspira —No comprendo por qué mentirías con algo así. Pero suena como una locura.

—La única locura es la que tengo que soportar diario —digo cansado—. Cada día espero que sea _el_ día. Cuando Hermione regrese a mi vida. Es horrible. Pienso en miles de posibilidades. En qué es lo primero que le voy a decir. En qué voy a hacer si ella ya no me ama. Si está con alguien más...

Susan parece recordar algo —¿Lo saben sus padres?

Niego —Sería terrible someterlos a la misma espera que la mía. Tengo miedo de que tal vez todo esté en mi cabeza. De que tengas razón y esté loco.

—No digas eso... No puede ser —me mira admirada—. Han pasado casi seis años. ¿Cómo puedes seguir amándola?

Polly se enreda en mi pierna, quiere consolarme.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo, Sue? No solo mi vida sería distinta de no haber existido Hermione. El mundo mágico estaría bajo el régimen de Tom Riddle, porque no vayas a creer que de niño yo era tan ingenioso o inteligente. Ella me salvó. Luego me enseñó a querer. Y nos enamoramos. Compartimos cosas que muchas personas jamás imaginarán en su vida.

—Me sigue pareciendo demasiado tiempo. Eres un romántico, Harry Potter.

—Y tú una cínica, Susan Bones. Prefiero seguir amando al ser humano más hermoso que he conocido, que ser como tú y conformarme con una relación exclusivamente sexual y abusiva.

La rubia se levanta, ofendida —¿Ah, sí? Pues esperemos que Hermione sea más como tú, porque si resulta más como yo, estás jodido.

Azota la puerta, dejándome con mis mayores miedos.

_~=[*]=~_

George no está feliz. Pide que le muestren el anillo de rubíes. El vendedor le recuerda que los rubíes no son comúnmente usados para el matrimonio, por su significado mágico. Lo pide de todas formas. Al tenerlo en sus manos se arrepiente y lo devuelve. Pide que le muestren el primero que está en la vitrina. El vendedor le explica que ese anillo es para aniversarios de bodas, usados por viejas familias puristas.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser elegir un anillito? ¿Y por qué hay tantos colores y formas y materiales? —gruñe George frustrado.

Lo saco de la tienda antes de que explote. Seguimos por Diagon, discutiendo sobre la absurda cantidad de opciones mercantiles en el mundo mágico.

—¿No sabes cuál es la piedra favorita de Padma? Ve por un diamante, es lo clásico, ¿no?

—No quiero lo clásico. Nuestra relación es anti clásica. Padma merece algo original.

—George, el anillo no importa, ella aceptará aunque le des una dona de chocolate.

Me sonríe —Ya quiero verte cuando tengas que elegir tu anillo.

Golpe bajo. Freno abruptamente, imaginando ese día. Alguien choca contra mí.

—¡Tenga cuidado! —dice el pequeño rubio de ojos azules.

—Lo lamento —me disculpo divertido por el carácter del niño.

—¡Francis Berkley! ¡Ven ahora mismo! —grita una mujer del otro lado de la calle. Trae a otro rubio en su mano— _¡No me hagas contar hasta tres!_

El niño gira los ojos, harto, y echa a correr hacia su madre.

Quedo prendado de ese gesto. Pareció una réplica exacta al que hacía Hermione cuando consideraba que la situación estaba muy por debajo de su inteligencia.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un muerto —dice George.

—Nada —respondo, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido—. Vamos a esa joyería. Tal vez sea la afortunada.

Mientras George aterroriza a otro pobre vendedor de anillos, yo permanezco unos pasos lejos, pensando en Hermione. ¿Algún día tendré la oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio?

Jodida Muerte. Me complica todo. ¿Por qué no me deja buscarla? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

—¡Harry! Mira éste.

Me acerco. Es un precioso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes en distintos colores cristalinos.

—Es como un arcoíris —dice George emocionado—. Me recuerda a Padma. Llegó tras una larga tormenta, iluminó mi vida, le devolvió el color.

Sonrío —Hace poco me dijeron que soy un romántico, ¿y sabes qué te digo? Bienvenido al maldito club.

George suelta una carcajada. Compra el exorbitante anillo por la cantidad que ahora vale su tienda casi dos veces.

—Cuando Parvati se lo vea morirá de envidia —me comenta mientras salimos a la calle. Su buen humor desaparece en cuanto alza la mirada—. No puede ser... ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? —susurra nervioso.

Frente a nosotros, Angelina Johnson nos saluda.

—¿Cómo están?

George entra en pánico. Nunca pudo recuperar su amistad con Angelina, y de no ser por Padma seguro jamás la habría superado. Supongo que no es agradable encontrarse con ella cuando acaba de comprar un anillo para otra bruja.

Angelina mira curiosa la bolsa de la joyería —¿Reloj nuevo, George? —pregunta un poco tensa.

Siento la bolsa de la joyería ser impactada en mi estómago —Es de Harry —dice.

Yo, sin aire, sonrío a la morena.

—¿Qué compraste, Harry? —me dice sin dejar de ver a George, reconociendo su mentira.

—Un... Ah... Un reloj —tropiezo. No soy bueno mintiendo.

Angelina suelta un bufido —Son unos genios. Esa tienda solo vende anillos de compromiso. ¿En serio no es tu bolsa, George?

Intervengo —Calma, Angelina, solo no quiero que se vuelva la última noticia, ¿de acuerdo? Sí es mi bolsa. Yo compré el anillo.

George asiente como idiota.

Angelina me mira entre avergonzada y sorprendida —¿Entonces era verdad? Oh, Merlín. Le debo una _gran_ disculpa a Ginny.

George y yo nos miramos confundidos.

—¿Por qué? —digo.

—Bueno, me da un poco de pena explicártelo. Yo soy reserva en el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies. Sabes lo difícil que es llegar a un equipo profesional, y además esperar hasta volverte titular. Cuando Ginny consiguió el puesto de cazadora titular en su primer intento, creí que había comprado su entrada... —se sonroja— acostándose con el entrenador.

George agarra un ataque de tos. Yo quedo paralizado.

—Ginny es una gran jugadora —es todo lo que se me ocurre decir. Ni siquiera sabía que ahora era una Holyhead Harpie, pero me parece difícil creer ese rumor.

Angelina asiente —Claro. Ella jamás te engañaría. Lo lamento tanto, Harry.

Alzo las manos —Espera, espera, ¿esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Pues que cuando todas las chicas del equipo le dijimos a Ginny que era una zorra, respondió que era imposible haberse metido con el entrenador, porque ella es tu novia. Le dijimos que era otra mentira, porque todos sabemos que tú no tienes pareja. Entonces Ginny nos aseguró que por motivos personales preferías mantener su relación en secreto, pero que incluso están a punto de casarse.

Casi suelto la bolsa de la joyería —Eso _no_ es verdad. Ginny y yo ni siquiera hemos hablado en meses. Lo juro.

Angelina sonríe triunfal, como si hubiera planeado llegar justo a este punto de la conversación.

—¿Oh? Bueno, entonces debí confundirme. _Gracias_ , Harry. Nos vemos, George. Felicita a Padma de mi parte, es una bruja encantadora, sé que serán muy felices. Adiós.

George suspira al verse libre —Había olvidado lo aterradora que es Angelina cuando se propone algo. Nos hizo soltar toda la información sin saberlo.

—¿Crees que Ginny realmente haya comprado su entrada al equipo?

—¡Claro que no! Mi hermana es increíble en una escoba.

Asiento. Es verdad, Ginny es una flecha, no necesita de esas artimañas... ¿Verdad?

_~=[*]=~_

—¿Qué nombre elegirás como seudónimo en el mundo muggle, si pasas el examen? —pregunta Jacob, uno de los viejos Aurores de la academia.

Termino de amarrar las botas y le sonrío —Ya tengo uno oficial. James Evans. Trabajo y estudio en el mundo muggle con ese nombre.

Jacob se recarga en los casilleros —Ya había escuchado que estudias en una universidad muggle. ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar?

—Si me apuro un poco menos de dos años.

—Todavía es un buen tiempo. No comprendo, Potter, con tu fama y poder, yo jamás perdería tiempo en el mundo muggle.

Respiro profundo —¿Hasta cuándo los magos seguirán creyendo que los muggles son aburridos o inservibles? Tienen un enfoque más sólido de preparación educativa que le vendría bien a nuestro sistema. Cambridge me está cambiando la vida. Adoro la carrera. Adoro a las personas que me motivaron a entrar en ella.

Jacob parece opinar distinto, pero se ahorra cualquier comentario —¿Ya estás listo? Vamos al atrio. Recuerda, primero será el ejercicio físico, después vendrán las pruebas de agilidad y destreza mental, luego el duelo y por último el circuito de obstáculos.

—Suena prometedor —ironizo antes de tomar mi varita y salir al atrio.

Las pruebas son brutales. Tuve que confiar en mi instinto para salir de la mayoría. Salí con honores de la parte práctica. Mi magia jamás ha estado mejor. Sé que soy un mago poderoso, pero considero que las largas horas de estudio me han pulido en cuanto a duelos se refiere. Demuestro un par de hechizos que inventé. Los examinadores se emocionaron mucho. La parte teórica es más aburrida, también la apruebo sin esfuerzo. Llevo bastantes años metido en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Al final otro candidato a la placa, un tal Greenwood, y yo entramos al mismo tiempo al circuito de obstáculos. Le ganó por espacio de casi dieciséis segundos, lo que en estos casos significa casi un año.

Cuando Kingsley y McNair me entregan el diploma, la placa y la túnica de Auror pienso en lo curiosa que es la vida. Aquí estoy, cumpliendo el sueño de mi adolescencia, sin sentir realmente emoción, porque esto no es a lo que me quiero dedicar, pero que debo tener para seguir protegiendo a los que amo. Aquí estoy, viendo lo que pudo ser mi vida en un mundo donde Hermione no murió, y me pregunto qué otros cambios habría.

—Felicidades, Auror Potter —me dice Susan.

—Muchas gracias, Auror Bones.

Me mira apenada —Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que dije en tu oficina el otro día. Fue indolente y estúpido.

—Hey, yo también me pasé.

—Corté a Jackson, ¿sabes? Tenías razón. No es una relación sana. Sigo pensando que el amor es para debiluchos como tú, pero... —suspira— Ese perfume era realmente malo.

Le paso un brazo por los hombros —Tú lo has dicho, compañera.

Me detengo al ver a McGongall entre los asistentes del examen. La saludo un poco apenado por nuestro último encuentro, cuando rechacé horriblemente su propuesta de trabajo. Arrepentido le explico que nunca debí portarme así, y que incluso, si llega a presentarse la oportunidad, estaría encantado de aceptar ser maestro en Hogwarts.

—Es curioso que lo digas, Harry —dice feliz—. Vine a ver la prueba del señor Greenwood. Aplicó para el puesto de DCAO hace un año. Solo necesitaba terminar su capacitación en la academia de Aurores para ser aceptado. Pero si tú, que pasaste con honores, estás interesado...

—¡Claro que sí!

Escucho el gemido de decepción en Kingsley, McNair y Susan. No me importa.

McGongall me sonríe —Ven a verme al colegio. Ahí hablaremos.

_~=[*]=~_

—Es que es _mágico_ , ¿entiendes? —bromea Richard mostrando el plato con el par de huevos estrellados—. Tiernos de la yema, bien cocidos de la clara.

Cameron le dirige una mirada —¿Mágico? Es un pésimo chiste, Richard.

Procuro no reír mientras volteo el omelet para que se dore por completo. Amo cocinar, pero no es algo que pueda hacer en casa de los Boyle, donde me consienten hasta para calentar un café. En cambio, en casa de los Granger, donde Cameron bien puede quemar el agua, y Richard simplemente no sabe que existe la gastronomía más allá de su parrilla, puedo aprovechar para practicar mis habilidades culinarias. Y pensar que los Dursley me dejaron algo bueno...

—Ya casi salen los bizcochos —anuncio tras abrir un poco el horno para revisar la charola.

Richard sirve el jugo para los tres —Deberías venir más seguido, Harry.

—O dejarnos la receta de los bizcochos.

—No lo sé, querida —dice su esposo—. Tal vez las protecciones que dejó Harry en la casa no alcancen para salvarnos del incendio que harías.

Cameron le da una ligera palmada en el brazo —Hoy andas _tan_ ingenioso, Richard Granger.

Pongo el omelet frente a la doctora, el plato con la fruta en el centro de la mesa, y me siento para descansar.

—Bueno, ya entremos en materia —dice el castaño mirándome alegre—. ¿Qué nos ibas a contar, muchacho?

Juego con el tenedor —Conseguí trabajo.

No sé por qué es tan importante informales de esto. Me siento como si tuviera que pasar una prueba mucho más difícil que el examen de Auror o la licenciatura. Como si dependiera de su aprobación.

—¿Oh? ¿Además de repara-todo, Auror y estudiante? —pregunta Cameron sorprendida.

Sonrío —Ser Auror era temporal. Acabamos de atrapar al loco que quería imitar a Voldemort. Ayer entregué mi oficina en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Los hice jurar que solo me llamarían si la situación se sale de control y de alguna manera yo puedo ayudar. Así que en realidad ya no tengo esa responsabilidad.

Richard asiente, tranquilo —Suena bien. Era peligroso.

—¿Y de qué es el trabajo? —sigue Cameron.

Remuevo las manos, nervioso. Nos los miro a la cara cuando respondo —Soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts...

El grito de Cameron me asusta. De pronto ya la tengo abrazándome —¡Oh, Harry! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Justo lo que deseabas!

Por un segundo siento que es Hermione quien me abraza. La voz de Cameron es terriblemente parecida, sobre todo en esos niveles tan elevados.

Richard me palmea el hombro —¿Lo ves? Tu vida se está componiendo, muchacho. Espero que esto no signifique que vayas a renunciar a Cambridge. Te falta muy poco.

—Jamás. Estoy muy emocionado de casi terminar —le aseguro sonrojado.

Cameron regresa a su lugar —¿Supongo que inicias este septiembre?

—Así es. Voy a intentar cubrir todas las materias que pueda en estas vacaciones, para que cuando entre a Hogwarts sólo deba presentar la tesis y titularme.

—Bueno, entonces solo quedan tres cosas por hacer —dice el doctor—. Para empezar debemos irte a cortar ese cabello, muchacho. No es la imagen de un profesor respetable.

Aprieto los dientes. Mi cabello ya me llega casi a la mitad de la espalda. Siempre lo traigo amarrado en la nuca.

—Pero... —intento defenderme.

Cameron me interrumpe —Oh, Harry, así te ves mucho más chico. Pareces de veinte en vez de veinticinco. De por sí serás un maestro joven _y guapo_. No querrás confundir a tus alumnas, ¿cierto?

Eso me incomoda. Suficiente tengo con las compañeras de mi carrera.

—...de acuerdo —mascullo.

Richard continúa —Después iremos a conseguirte ropa decente. Supongo que debe haber un protocolo de túnicas para maestros, ¿no?

Pienso en Dumbledore y sus simpáticas, aunque estrafalarias, túnicas.

—¿Supongo? —digo patéticamente— ¿Cuáles son las otras dos cosas?

Richard sonríe como si guardara un secreto —Ya verás. Ya verás.

—Por todos los cielos, Richard, no vayas a alcoholizar al niño...

—Pero Cam, es su primer trabajo, merece una botella de escocés...

—¡Es un maestro! ¡No un cantinero!

—¡No es como si se la fuera a dar a su alumnos!

Siguieron discutiendo. Aproveché para sacar los bizcochos. En cuanto los puse en la mesa olvidaron el tema.

—Te quedan perfectos, tan esponjosos —halaga la rubia.

Richard no desaprovecha la oportunidad —Parecen _magia_ en la boca...

No puedo evitarlo de nuevo y río. Cam gira los ojos, farfullando sobre malos chistes.

_~=[*]=~_

No hay nada más encantador en el mundo que Teddy... Excepto por Teddy en su pequeño smoking.

Andy le quiere sacar una fotografía —Vamos, intenta poner el cabello de un color decente.

—Abuela, no puedo —dice berrinchudo—. ¿Crees que quiero mi cabello _rosa_? ¡Parezco una niña!

Lo cargo, entre risas —No he visto a muchas niñas con el cabello rosa.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —masculla—. Se van a burlar de mí.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Molly y Lucy. Son unas insoportables.

Andy me mira confundida.

—Son las hijas de Percy Weasley. Salieron igual de encantadoras que él.

—¿Son las chiquillas que a veces encontramos en el parque?

—Las mismas.

Andy arruga el gesto —Hablaré con Percy. Nadie molesta a mi nieto y se sale con la suya.

Miro a mi ahijado —¿Lo ves? Tu querida abuela te defenderá. Ahora sonríe a la cámara.

Posamos para las ciento mil fotos que Andromeda insiste en tomar. Finalmente Teddy se desespera y sale corriendo.

—Iré por él —digo caminando hacia mi recámara.

Desde el atentado del elfo domestico, Andromeda decidió devolverme uno de los cuartos en su casa, para aparentar que vivo con ellos y de alguna manera incrementar la seguridad. Sin embargo no he querido abandonar a los Boyle. Esa es mi verdadera casa. Por supuesto, mi pequeño ahijado de siete años no comprende por qué prefiero vivir lejos de él, y siempre que puede va y se esconde en mi recámara.

Hoy no es una excepción.

Me acuesto en la alfombra, mirando a Teddy abajo de mi cama.

—¿Qué piensas? —le digo en un susurro.

Teddy sigue callado hasta que junta valor —George y Padma se quieren mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por eso se van a casar.

Asiente —Igual que mi mamá y mi papá, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Igual que mi abuelita Andy y mi abuelito, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Teddy?

Suspira —No me gusta que estés solito. Eso significa que nadie te quiere, ¿no?

—No necesariamente.

Se gira en el piso, ensuciando el mini smoking. Sus grandes ojos verdes me miran preocupados.

—¿Nunca tendré una madrina?

Me rompe el corazón —¿Te hace mucha falta?

Por Teddy sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso casarme. Aunque signifique perder a Hermione para siempre.

—No estoy seguro. No lo digo por mí. Estamos hablando de ti, Harry. Concéntrate.

Procuro no sonreír —¿Yo necesito una madrina?

Suelta una carcajada infantil —¡No! Necesitas una novia.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Es lo que dice mi abuelita. Y a veces también tía Ginny... Hace mucho que tía Ginny no viene.

 _Claro_ que Ginny alimentaría esa idea en Teddy. Voy a hablar con esa bruja...

—Tía Ginny consiguió un gran trabajo, por eso ya no ha podido venir.

—¿No estará enojada conmigo? —su miedo es obvio.

Voy a matar a Ginny. Primero le pone atención a mi ahijado, yo pienso que es por él, y a la primera oportunidad lo olvida.

—Ginny te adora, jamás se enojaría contigo. No te preocupes, pronto la iremos a ver jugar con las Holyhead Harpies, ¿no te emociona?

La sonrisa en su rostro me devuelve el alma —¡Sí!

—Vale, asunto resuelto. Sal de ahí.

Se niega —Estábamos hablando de que necesitas una novia. Concéntrate.

Respiro profundo —No _necesito_ una novia. Solo quiero a una mujer en el mundo, y voy a esperarla hasta que podamos estar juntos.

Eso lo emociona —¿Quién es?

—Se llama Hermione.

—¿Y dónde está? ¿Por qué no están juntos?

—No sé dónde está. Solo sé que un día nos vamos a volver a encontrar. Entonces ya nada me detendrá y estaré con ella.

—¿Entonces Hermione es mi madrina en espera? ¿Entonces ya tengo madrina?

Su asociación me desconcierta, pero acepto —Sí. La única mujer en el mundo que deseo que sea tu madrina es Hermione.

—Hermione Potter —dice inocentemente, causando estragos en mi corazón.

—Hermione Potter —murmuro sin querer romper la ridícula fantasía de ambos.

Se arrastra fuera de la cama —¿Puedo ver una fotografía de ella?

Teddy está muy acostumbrado a conocer a las personas importantes de su vida a través de imágenes.

—Las tengo en casa de los Boyle. Luego te traigo una.

Encanto su smoking para que se limpie.

Teddy alza los brazos y yo lo cargo instintivamente. Beso su nariz, causando risas.

—¿Te sientes solo, Teddy? —pregunto seriamente.

—No, porque te tengo a ti, a abuelita Andy, a tío George y ahora también a tía Padma y a mí madrina Hermione. Pero por favor no dejes que Molly y Lucy se me acerquen.

Contengo una carcajada y camino hacia el recibidor donde Andromeda nos espera.

—Lo prometo.

_~=[*]=~_

La boda es maravillosa. Padma luce espectacular con su vestido de encaje y las flores de colores en su largo cabello negro. Mientras baila en brazos de su nuevo esposo contiene lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos oscuros. George parece flotar, demasiado feliz y demasiado afortunado para creerlo. El amor que siente por Padma parece un campo de fuerza alrededor de ambos.

Los envidio.

Ron, junto a mí, repite los mismos pretextos de siempre por los cuales no ha podido verme ni a Teddy. Su aliento a tabaco me tiene harto. Del otro lado de la mesa Parvati, en un vestido de cóctel que casi muestra todo su pecho, intenta restregarse en Neville sin pudor. Luna, ajena a esto, platica con Charlie.

Reviso por millonésima vez el pequeño jardín detrás del salón donde Teddy juega en los columpios. Parece que todo marcha bien.

En la mesa de los Weasley Percy habla orgulloso de su transferencia a Suiza, donde incluso ya inscribió a sus hijas a la escuela. Parece que Molly y Lucy no irán a Hogwarts, para alivio de mi ahijado. Bill y Fleur se ven igual de atractivos y enamorados. Molly y Arthur no paran de expresar lo felices que están de que George haya conocido a Padma. Creo que ella es la nuera que Molly más rápido ha aprobado.

Escucho mencionarse el nombre de Hermione y eso hace que mi atención regrese a la mesa. Solo es un comentario intrascendente. Me vuelvo a cuestionar si es buena idea dejar a Ron fuera del secreto sobre Hermione. ¿De qué serviría decirle que ella está viva? No hay manera de comprobárselo, pensará que estoy loco. Además ya no somos _tan_ cercanos.

A la mitad de la fiesta recibo un patronus de Susan. Hay un ataque en Sussex.

Al despedirme de los novios recibo abrazos y agradecimientos, como si su relación de alguna manera hubiera nacido por mí. Padma me besa ambas mejillas, y jura que algún día yo también encontraré esta felicidad.

Teddy ya está medio dormido junto a Andromeda, pero igual me da un abrazo y me desea suerte. Ron promete escoltarlos de regreso a casa.

Busco a Luna y Neville, los encuentro besándose con furor en una de las esquinas del salón. Bien por Neville.

Antes de desaparecer miro a Padma en su vestido blanco. Daría el mundo por ver a Hermione así, a mi lado, algún día.

_~=[*]=~_

Dar clases es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Es divertido, dinámico, apasionante. No hay mayor satisfacción que ver a los niños aprender algo gracias a ti. Procuro que mis lecciones sean entretenidas, con un valor más profundo que los haga cuestionarse y a la vez sentirse en confianza. Mis planes de estudio los diseñé sin problemas gracias a la carrera de Pedagogía en Cambridge. No es por nada, pero sé que soy un profesor popular.

Quizá eso es lo único que me mantiene en Hogwarts. La verdad creí que sería más fácil. Sin embargo, cada vez que entro al Gran Comedor veo el lugar preciso donde Hermione murió. Donde _creí_ que murió. Revivir esa pérdida me desgasta con rapidez. Comienzo a sospechar que en realidad nada es real. Ni la partida de ajedrez, ni mi trato con la Muerte, ni la esporádica presencia mágica de Hermione. Puede que el dos de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho haya perdido la cabeza. Estoy loco. Ella jamás regresará conmigo. Jamás podré amarla como debí desde el principio. Susan se burlará de mi virginidad hasta que seamos un par de viejos. Joder.

—Madame Pomfrey se va a retirar —dice Filius en el desayuno.

Eso es lo más extraño de estar en Hogwarts. Llamarle a los profesores por su primer nombre.

—¿Ya hay remplazo? —pregunto mientras observo la mesa de Gryffindor. Mi propuesta de mezclar a los alumnos en los almuerzos sin importancia comienza a funcionar. Hay algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw repartidos entre los leones. Por supuesto, a los pobres Slytherin nadie les hace caso.

—Una jovencita recién egresada de San Mungo. Creo que se llama Lucy Prim. Debes sentirte bien de saber que por fin no serás el más joven del personal —me sonríe picaron—. Y dicen que Lucy es guapa.

—Voy a hacer como que no entendí la indirecta —respondo divertido.

Hasta los maestros quieren hacer de celestinos...

Sigo observando a mis alumnos. En Gryffindor sólo hay dos niños que parecen tener problemas en sus casas. Ravenclaw tiene a una niña que me recuerda dolorosamente a Luna en su peor época de _bullying_ en la escuela. Hufflepuff es una Casa maravillosa, si hay un niño en problemas el resto lo respalda y ayuda hasta que mejora. Deberíamos promover esa fidelidad entre las otras Casas. Por último, Slytherin... La mayoría son hijos de personas que se equivocaron profundamente en la guerra. Hay muy pocas serpientes estos años en Hogwarts, y parecen destinados a ser ignorados por el resto del mundo. Hay que cambiar eso.

Agarro mi plato y camino hacia Gryffindor. Localizo a los alumnos que me ayudarán en esta nueva misión, aquellos que por su personalidad extrovertida y pureza son fáciles de amistar. Los llamo, les explico el plan y ellos aceptan emocionados. Todos quieren ayudar a Harry Potter, y por primera vez siento que puede ser verdaderamente útil.

Seis Gryffindor y yo atravesamos el Gran Comedor y tomamos asiento en Slytherin. La mirada de todos los alumnos y profesores nos siguen. Presento a mis chicos con los de la otra Casa, mencionando casualmente intereses en común. A la media hora ya están todos platicando, animados por tenerme ahí, como un seguro que les permite expresarse sin miedo a ser juzgados.

En la mesa de profesores Minerva me saluda con su copa. Yo le devuelvo el gesto. Juntos cambiaremos Hogwarts.

_~=[*]=~_

 _La atmósfera en la tienda de campaña es bochornosa, como un baño cubierto de vapor. Afuera la nieve cubre casi medio metro la tierra. Nos aísla del resto del mundo. Hermione está parada frente a mí, como una estatua de sal. En su piel se refleja el sudor seco causado por el calor. Pasamos horas en esa posición, mirándonos sin parpadear ni mover un músculo. De pronto ella desliza el suéter de lana fuera de su pecho. Me pierdo en la belleza de su cuello desnudo. Imito su gesto y me quito el suéter. Poco a poco vamos deshaciéndonos de la ropa. Compartimos una mirada antes de quitarnos la última prenda._

 _Camino hacia ella. Estiro mis manos para atraparla. Lo que más deseo en la vida es pegar su piel en mi cuerpo y jamás dejarla ir._

 _Hermione estira su mano, quiere tocarme también._

 _Antes de rozar nuestras manos escucho su voz._

— _¿Prometes que nunca me alejarás de ti?_

 _La miro sin comprender._

— _Jamás te alejaría de mí, Hermione —respondo con toda la seguridad que puedo ser capaz de sentir._

 _Ella me sonríe, triste —¿Me lo prometes?_

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?_

 _Un terror me coge el cuerpo. Algo en mi cerebro comprende que estoy soñando, y otra parte más racional me dice que es la primera vez que Hermione me habla en uno de ellos. ¿Cuántas veces he vivido esta escena al dormir? Siempre en la tienda de campaña. Siempre hacer el amor, cubiertos por el calor de la magia._

— _¿No ves la diferencia entre nosotros? —dice suavemente._

 _La miro con atención. Es ella. Mi Hermione. Su pelo encrespado, la piel un poco bronceada, la cadera estrecha y los senos apenas pronunciados. Bellísima. Femenina. Seductora._

— _¿Y tú? —susurra._

 _Bajo la mirada. Mi cuerpo sí es distinto. Mío y extraño a la vez. Como si hubiera embarnecido un par de centímetros de la espalda y las piernas. Mi abdomen también parece más firme y con más vello. Envejecí. No mucho, pero definitivamente no parezco de veintiséis años. Tal vez treinta y pico..._

— _Mione, ¿qué me quieres decir con esto? ¿Falta tanto para volverte a ver? ¿Eso es? —pregunto desesperado. La miro con dolor._

 _Ella sonríe —No, mi amor. No falta tanto..._

Un golpe en el pecho me despierta. Grito por la frustración y el susto. Frente a mí esta una pequeña bestia color naranja llena de canas. Sus ojos me observan con anhelo.

—¿Crookshanks? —digo ronco.

Maúlla.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abre y entra la señora Boyle.

—James, dulzura, ya conociste a nuestro nuevo gato. Es el pequeño callejero que no se decidía entrar a la casa. Es curioso, en cuento te fuiste a tu colegio privado Crooky aceptó mis platos con leche.

Deja la canasta con ropa limpia en el suelo. Me sonríe cariñosa.

—¿Crooky? —repito sin comprender.

—¿Verdad que tiene cara de Crooky?

Crookshanks maúlla, claramente ofendido.

Agarro al gato y lo quito de mi cama —Toda la cara —respondo. Crookshanks me mira sospechoso, como si supiera que en sueños pude hablar con Hermione... ¿Fue real?

—Me da tanto gusto que hayas decidido quedarte aquí este fin de semana —sigue diciendo mi casera—. El señor Boyle y yo te extrañamos mucho, y nos da pena que sigas pagando el cuarto ahora que prácticamente vives en el colegio donde trabajas.

Me revuelvo el cabello, intentando despertar —Este es mi hogar, señora Boyle. No quiero que alguien más lo rente. Además a ustedes les viene bien el dinero.

Besa mi frente —Tan buen niño. Vamos, Jamie, ya báñate. ¡Hoy es tu gran día!

Una hora después me subo al carro que les regalé a mis caseros. Un clásico Austin Mini color negro que, por supuesto, Richard me ayudó a elegir. Se los compré para que pudieran ir al centro sin tomar el tren, ya que la señora Boyle no aguanta mucho tiempo parada.

El señor Boyle ayuda a su esposa a subirse atrás, y por fin toma el asiento del copiloto.

—Es una mañana muy fría —dice apretando sus guantes.

Prendo la calefacción y arranco —No era necesario que me acompañaran.

La señora Boyle acomoda su sombrero de rosas —Qué dices, Jamie. Te hemos visto matarte por esto. Estamos muy felices por ti.

—Además —dice su esposo—, estas cosas se disfrutan más en familia.

Intento no perder de vista la calle a pesar de las lágrimas contenidas. Seguimos conversando de cualquier cosa. No hay tráfico en la carretera, así que hacemos tiempo récord a Cambridge. Me sorprende que mis caseros no mencionen lo curioso que es haber hecho una carrera casi del otro lado del país.

Estaciono el carro en la universidad, ayudo a bajar a la señora Boyle y nos dirigimos hacia los jardines donde el resto de mi generación ya está congregada.

Richard y Cameron también ya están ahí, vestidos muy elegantes y con cámaras en la mano. Saludan a los Boyle y juntos toman sus lugares.

Del otro lado veo a Andromeda y Teddy. Mi ahijado brinca para hacerse ver entre la multitud. Su cabello azul lo hace fácil de distinguir. A su lado George y una Padma muy embarazada agitan sus manos. Neville viene de la mano de Luna. Incluso Susan asistió, a pesar de los años que critico mi empeño por estudiar una carrera muggle.

Casi toda mi familia está aquí.

Ingenuamente busco a Hermione. ¿Quizá mi sueño fue una premonición? Pero no hay ninguna hermosa castaña. Sin ella no soy completamente feliz.

 _No falta tanto..._ Recuerdo sus palabras e intento sentirlas como un bálsamo. Tengo que seguir vivo, ser el hombre por el que ella dio su vida, aguardar con mi corazón en la mano hasta que ella regrese para tomarlo.

Ajusto mejor la toga carmesí y el birrete con su borla dorada. Me da gracia que los colores de Cambridge sean tan parecidos a los de Gryffindor. Me formo entre mis compañeros. Reímos juntos, aliviados por terminar la carrera, nos abrazamos y prometemos en vano que seguiremos en contacto.

—Te ves mil veces más guapo con el cabello corto, James —dice una de mis compañeras—. Siempre fuiste el estudiante modelo, silencioso y apasionado. Voy a extrañar verte con tus libros bajo el brazo y esa extraña serpiente escondida en la mochila.

Sonrío —No sé de qué serpiente hablas —digo inocentemente.

Seguro Polly viene en el bolso de Andromeda...

Escuchamos el discurso de nuestro compañero. Clásico, cursi y motivador. Aplaudimos. Y _por fin_ nos llaman para recibir el diploma.

—¡James Evans!

Avanzo entre aplausos de un montón de desconocidos. Me sonrojo al escuchar los gritos histéricos de Padma, Luna y Sue. Endemoniadas brujas...

Recibo mi diploma, cambio de lugar la borla del birrete, sonrío a las cámaras muggles de los Granger y los Boyle. Bajo del estrado.

Listo, oficialmente soy egresado de Pedagogía en la Universidad de Cambridge, Auror Oficial del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y profesor y Jefe de Casa del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

_~=[*]=~_

Hacer las rondas nocturnas no es especialmente divertido. Con un _Lumus_ alumbro el camino y la portada del periódico _The Times_. Miro la fecha: ocho de noviembre de dos mil siete. Faltan dos días para el cumpleaños de Padma. Ya pensaré en qué regalarle... Eso si George deja alguna opción en el mundo. Siempre se emociona demasiado con los cumpleaños de su esposa.

Escucho unos pasos en el pasillo continuo. Levanto la mirada. Hay una luz dorada.

—Espero no sea Gryffindor —susurro, guardando el periódico.

Al girar en la esquina me paralizo.

 _Una llama eterna._

Me aclaro la garganta, observando al pequeño rubio de Racenclaw... Michael Berkley.

Mi corazón vuelve a latir, decepcionado. Esto no tiene nada qué ver con Hermione.

—Buenas noches, señor Berkley. Un poco después del toque de queda, ¿no cree?

El joven rubio se sonroja —Lo lamento, profesor —aprieta con nerviosismo el frasco que contiene la llama eterna.

—¿Qué hace fuera de su torre? —pregunto con suavidad. Puede que el chico esté metido en un problema.

Se sonroja más.

—Busco las cocinas.

Me alegra su honestidad —Diez puntos menos a Ravenclaw.

Deja caer los hombros.

—No se preocupe, señor Berkley. Usted es un mago brillante. Seguro mañana duplica estos puntos en alguna clase —le digo poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Ahora lo escoltaré a su torre. El domingo temprano vaya a buscarme a mi oficina.

Me mira entre molesto y asustado —¿Para detención?

Le revuelvo el cabello —Para mostrarle el camino a las cocinas.

Me regala una brillante sonrisa —¡Genial!

No logro contener mi curiosidad por más tiempo y digo —Ese es un encantamiento muy avanzado, señor Berkley. No he conocido a otra persona que fuera capaz de lograrlo.

Su rostro se llena de orgullo —Gracias, profesor Potter, pero no es mi mérito. La verdad, mi hermanita me lo regaló.

Siento algo frío en mi pecho.

—¿Me estás diciendo que una bruja sin estudios creó una llama eterna?

—Jamás le mentiría, señor. Y tampoco es el primero en quedar sorprendido por las habilidades de mi hermana. Hermione es el orgullo familiar.

El _lumus_ desaparece. Mi varita retumba en el pasillo. Escucho mi respiración agitada.

No.

No, por favor.

 _No._

El niño Berkley recoge mi varita y me la entrega, confundido.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana? —pregunto casi sin voz.

—Nueve, profesor... ¿Se encuentra bien?

_~=[*]=~_

Casi tiro la puerta con los golpes que le doy. Susan abre, adormilada y molesta, con el cabello hecho un desastre.

—¿Qué rayos, Harry? ¿Dónde está el incendio?

Entro como loco. Azoto la puerta. El aire no me alcanza.

—¿Harry? Por Merlín, ¿qué sucedió?

La volteo a ver. Algo en mí la hace retroceder.

—Es una niña —susurro.

—¿Quién? —vuelve a retroceder. Busca su varita.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione es una niña de nueve años!

Mi grito provoca que el departamento tiemble. La lámpara junto a mí revienta.

Susan brinca por el estruendo.

— _Tranquilízate_ —ordena con miedo.

—¡¿No escuchaste?! ¡El amor de mi vida es una _niña de nueve años_! —agarro a Susan de los hombros, enterrando mis dedos en su piel— ¡La puta Muerte jugó conmigo! ¡Soy un maldito idiota! ¡Es una niña! ¡Una menor! ¡Nueve años! ¡ _Nueve jodidos, solitarios, vacíos y horribles años_!

Golpeo la pared. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces...

Susan me besa. Su boca choca contra la mía dolorosamente. Aprieta mi cabello y lo jala con desesperación. Gruño dentro del beso. Lloro. Grito. Meto las manos en el camisón de Susan y la levantó contra la pared. Ella me desabrocha la túnica, rasguñando mi abdomen sin misericordia. Bajo el rostro, muerdo su cuello. Ella me golpea en el pecho, furiosa y excitada. En cuanto siento mi erección en su mano fría, giro su cuerpo, azotando su pecho en la pared.

Esto no es amor. No es una muestra de dulzura ni algo que emocionalmente signifique algo positivo.

Mi cuerpo está a punto de reventar. Mi cerebro no funciona.

Susan gime cuando la penetro. Aprieto mi mano en su nuca para que no se mueva ni tampoco ponga sus ojos en los míos.

Cada vez que arremeto en su cuerpo pienso una sola cosa: _nueve-putos-años._

La siento temblar. Susan está teniendo un orgasmo y la odio por eso.

Mis dedos dejan marcas en su cadera. El camisón en algún momento se rompió.

Tardo poco tiempo. Me vengo.

Salgo de Susan, asqueado conmigo y con ella.

Me giro, clavando las manos en mi rostro mientras resisto las ganas de ir a matar a la _Muerte_.

¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer ahora?

 **Notas:** Un capítulo contrastante, lo sé. También es el más largo hasta ahora. Quisiera ir por puntos hasta llegar al terrible final. Harry decide entrar a Cambridge, en parte porque desea ser maestro y en parte porque busca la aprobación constante de los Granger, una que obviamente consigue tras su graduación. Richard y Cameron de alguna manera adoptaron a Harry, quizá porque es un vínculo con Hermione, aunque me gusta pensar que es porque le agarraron cariño sincero con todo lo ocurrido. Este tema se discutirá después _con_ Hermione. George y Padma se casaron, aquí de pasada Neville consigue que Luna le haga caso, a pesar de que todos sabemos lo que ocurrirá con ellos. Angelina nos da información sobre Ginny, desde aquí comienzan los rumores con su entrenador, si son ciertos o no creo que lo dejaré al criterio de cada lector. Susan y Kingsley desean que Harry se quede como Auror, no sólo por su enorme potencial, sino porque creen de verdad que es lo mejor para él. Aquí se ve que Sue es ya buena amiga de Harry, pero que tampoco se conocen a profundidad. Ron también aparece, un poco vago, y concreta el alejamiento entre Harry y él. Sus razones serán expuestas después. Teddy le pide a Harry que busque novia, así se entera de Hermione, y es él quien comienza a llamarla Potter, es él quien la menciona como su madrina, y crece pensando que es algo real, porque Harry no quiso decirle algo distinto cuando tenía siete años. Podemos ver el amor absoluto que Harry siente por Teddy, cuando piensa en casarse con tal de hacerlo feliz, a pesar de llevar media vida amando y sufriendo por Hermione. Luego nuestro mago favorito presenta su examen y se vuelve Auror. Me parece importante porque es un eco del Harry canon de JKR, solo que aquí lo hace por ayudar a sus seres amados, pero sin dejar de lado sus sueños personales. Se menciona a un tal Greenwood, ¿alguien lo recuerda? Sí, es el maestro que reemplaza a Harry en el cuarto curso de Hermione Berkley. Quizá ahora entiendan un par de cosas, ya que Greenwood pierde el trabajo por culpa de Harry y además queda en ridículo con él en la última prueba del examen de Aurores.

Así Harry termina dando clases en Hogwarts y nos da un guiño de cómo va su vida como profesor. Quiere que Slytherin tenga mejor aceptación y desea ayudar a cualquier alumno que lo necesite, está entregado a su profesión. Por eso es tan importante su graduación en Cambridge. Cumple su sueño, cumple con los Granger, cumple una etapa de su vida donde comprueba quién es su familia (Ron _no_ asiste a la graduación). Y... Por fin llegamos, Harry conoce a Michael Berkley. Por cierto, ¿alguien notó que primero conoció, sin saber, a Francis en el callejón Diagon?

Cuando Harry se entera que Hermione tiene nueve años, con todo derecho, entra en crisis. Vamos que lleva años intentando aceptar que está muerta, luego intentando buscarla, sabiendo que está viva en alguna parte del mundo. La ama... Pero ya no es ella, es una _niña_. Además Harry ya es todo un profesor, uno que tiene un código moral envidiable y que jamás pensaría en meterse con una de sus alumnas. La situación está para llorar.

La única que sabía sobre su deseo con la Muerte era Susan, por eso va a buscarla, para desahogarse con alguien sobre lo que le está pasando. Susan reacciona como ella sabe, con sexo. Intenté demostrar que ese es su carácter. Ella no es una mujer dulce y emocional, como Hermione o Padma, ella es dura, difícil de romper y que no tiene inconvenientes con su libertad sexual. Además, seamos honestos, seguro debió notar lo atractivo que Harry se estaba poniendo. Mató dos pájaros de un tiro: relajar a Harry y probarlo. Chica lista.

No juzguen a Harry. Llegó virgen a los veintisiete años, ¡por Merlín!, imagínese el estrés que tenía encima. Al fin y al cabo es un ser humano. Es cierto que sueña con Hermione, pero no es lo mismo que la carne real. La última pregunta del capítulo es algo que Harry tendrá que resolver en tiempo récord, porque en dos años Hermione Berkley entrará a Hogwarts: ¿qué demonios se supone que debe hacer ahora?

Bueno, ya verán en el siguiente capítulo.

No olvidemos a Crookshanks, quien ya hizo su aparición.

Gracias por leer toda esta locura. El capítulo es demasiado largo y el final muy fuerte, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Me da la sensación de que Harry ya es un hombre cuando se gradúa, ya no más el muchachito perdido tras la batalla de Hogwarts.

El apoyo que sigo recibiendo por este y mis otros fanfics es asombroso. La única manera que tengo de agradecerles por su tiempo y cariño es terminar mis historias y actualizar cuando tenga oportunidad. Son los mejores, por favor, por favor, nunca lo duden.

Gracias,

Less.


	18. La vida de un gato

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 **II**

 **=^..^=**

" **La vida de un gato"**

Después de mucho bajo el régimen de los humanos conseguí comprender y dominar su absurdo sistema. Ellos nombraron al tiempo y luego lo fracturaron en etapas, utilizando el movimiento del sol para guiarse. Ahí fue cuando pude confirmar mis sospechas: el ser humano es idiota. Se creen que _definir_ a la naturaleza les otorga cierto poder, un lugar por encima del resto de las criaturas del mundo. Me parece ridículo. Con o sin magia, ellos se han despegado del verdadero conocimiento que nos ofrece el "universo". Sin embargo, es necesario que utilice sus palabras, o no podré narrar mi historia con justicia. Puede que no te importe, que pienses: _¿Por qué desearía leer la vida de un gato?_ Te lo voy a dejar claro, humano, yo no soy un gato común, uno de esos que sólo duerme y maúlla. Yo soy un sobreviviente, un pensador, ¡un fiel amigo que entrega su existencia cuando es amado! ...y esa fue mi perdición.

Mi narración sería muy sencilla y corta si todos los protagonistas fueran gatos. Un gato-Harry seguro habría tenido claro en qué se metía y con _quién_ antes de aceptar. Un gato-Hermione no se habría dejado ir por sus emociones hasta el fatal desenlace que eligió. Y bueno, ya en esto, un gato-Voldemort jamás habría ansiado la inmortalidad, por la simple razón de que nosotros somos eternos, así, en nuestras peculiares y gatunas vidas, trascendemos más allá de lo que imagina el humano. Pero el mundo, desgraciadamente (y espero que no por mucho más tiempo) es dominado por los humanos, y son sus guerras y fallos lo que pagamos el resto de criaturas.

Nací en Manchester, Inglaterra, en un hogar de humanos sin magia. Fuimos una camada de siete gatos. La mayoría naranja, algunos con manchas grises. Desde el primer instante supe que yo tenía algo distinto a mis hermanos. Nuestra comunicación fue tope y malinterpretada, pero observé que entre ellos podían maullarse sin complicaciones. Al principio creí que yo era tonto, luego, con velada satisfacción, descubrí que era exactamente lo contrario.

No duré mucho tiempo en esa casa. Resulta que soy horrible. Una bestia. Mientras mis hermanos tenían narices rosas y los bigotes bien formados, yo tenía lo que podemos describir como un sartenazo en el rostro. Soy un gato de nariz y hocico aplastados. Una deformidad entre gatitos ultra delicados y tiernos. Por supuesto, fui separado de la camada, destetado a la fuerza y abandonado.

En mi inocencia el mundo me pareció ilimitado y horrible. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. El hambre, el dolor, los aromas. Estaba perdido, aterrado. Maullaba sin control, esperando el mismo roce amoroso de mi madre, su leche que borrara el hueco de mi panza. ¿Y mis hermanos? ¿No venimos juntos al mundo para permanecer así? ¿Por qué nos separaron?

La lluvia me hizo buscar refugio. En mi cuerpo se debatía la inteligencia contra el instinto. En esa época fui más bestia que gato, quizá haciendo honor al desagradable rostro con el que nací. Tuve que cazar ratones, lagartijas o cualquier ser inferior que mis garras pudieran romper. Conocí a otros gatos, algunos en peores circunstancias por su menor comprensión mental. Fui rechazado por los humanos sin importar a dónde me dirigiera. Me dieron escobazos, patadas, comida rancia. A veces me echaron agua, hasta cuando ya estaba mojado por el mal clima. Nunca nadie me dio una caricia entre las orejas. Para mí era una fantasía descubrir lo que esa sensación era.

Crecí. La astucia pudo más que la bestia, y regresé al noble comportamiento gatuno de mi cuna. Empecé a estudiar, era la única forma de ganarle al mundo. Como cualquier adolescente me volví un rebelde contra el sistema. Con la garra cerrada y las orejas en alto me imaginaba liberando a mis congéneres de la dictadura humana. Mi único pesar: ser un gato sin nombre. ¿Cómo liderar la revolución sin una identidad? Me asustó descubrir que esa necesidad por tener un nombre provenía de los humanos. Ellos inventaron esa particularidad, ¿por qué deseaba seguirla? A pesar de ello no podía borrar de mi cabeza aquel dolor.

Descubrir la magia abrió un nuevo potencial en mi horizonte. ¿Quién dice que los gatos no podemos hacer magia? Seguro de _nosotros_ proviene, pero los humanos hicieron algo para cambiar esa percepción. Fue cuando conocí a Asterion, un gato café de cola anillada, acompañante de de un mago humano. No voy a decir su nombre, porque es irrelevante, sólo que tenía cierta fijación por una piedra roja. Asterion y yo nos volvimos amantes. Lo más hermoso de nuestros encuentros era ronronear sobre alquimia mientras nuestros bigotes se cruzaban. Ella era elástica, sensual, con una mirada color verde que me arrancaba el alma. Asterion deseaba hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre los humanos, pero ella nunca podría comprender la crueldad del mundo fuera de su precioso castillo. Una noche le describí uno de mis peores recuerdos. Tendría casi tres meses de edad, cinco niños me rescataron de la calle con el único objetivo de servirme de su vulgar satisfacción. Me metieron a una bolsa de plástico. Me agitaron. Golpearon. Burlaron. Al final me dejaron caer en una pileta llena de agua, apostando cuánto tiempo tardaría en ahogarme. Tuve que hacerme el muerto, me daba terror que vieran que seguía vivo y continuaran su tortura. Floté durante lo que me parecieron años, hasta que los niños se largaron. Después de eso creí que moriría, pues una de mis garras estaba deshecha y complicaría demasiado cazar para comer.

Asterion aceptó mi tirria por los humanos, decidió no volver a insistirme en el tema. Lamió mi hocico y cuello hasta que quedamos dormidos, otorgándome el consuelo que jamás pensé recibir.

Meses después el humano de Asterion ya no quiso tenerme más en su castillo. Puede que haya una relación entre su furia y que yo rompiera varios calderos con pociones muy importantes. Le hice un favor al muy idiota, se creía un dios tras la creación de esa ridícula piedra roja, y ahora reventaría a la mitad de Sussex por su ambición. Esas pociones no volverían a tener el mismo resultado, no serían la base para la segunda piedra roja. Su primer éxito fue un golpe de suerte, una mezcla de cientos de posibilidades y reacciones alquímicas. Estaba condenado a fracasar. No por eso, empero, debería matar a cientos de miles. Fui echado entre maleficios, con las chispas mágicas agitando mis bigotes. No importó el llanto de Asterion, al final me encontré solo, de nuevo, en la calle.

Pensé que en el mundo mágico me iría mejor. Pronto un mago reconocería mi agudeza mental y sería elegido nuevo Ministro de Magia. Mi primera orden sería liberar a los elfos domésticos, otra raza venida a menos, con la capacidad de hacer magia sin varita, pero completamente sometidos por los viles humanos. Fantásticos seres, los elfos, podrían servir para la creación de un mundo superior. Gatos y elfos reinando en comunión. Los humanos no tendrían ni una oportunidad...

No fue así. Nada de eso pasó. Lo que sí fue volver a confirmar la estupidez, crueldad y violencia de la raza dominante. En especial Ptolomeo Jörhen, el humano que merece tener nombre en esta narración por su extraordinaria capacidad de odio. Ptolomeo me encontró en un pequeño pueblo mágico al sur de Inglaterra, comiendo las sobras de una rata. Tardó un buen rato en conseguir atraparme. Yo luché con toda mi fuerza, usé mis garras y colmillos. Al final, cuando me tuvo en sus brazos, acarició la zona entre mis orejas.

Fue mágico, brutal. Mi cola se enredó y por primera vez en mi vida solté un ronroneo cerca de un humano. _Por_ un humano. Ptolomeo me susurró palabras hermosas, como una canción de cuna para un infante. Me llevó a su casa donde alimentó con sardinas frescas y un plato de leche. Bebí el líquido blanco, resignado al cliché. No comprendía la situación, tardé más de quince días en agarrarle confianza a Ptolomeo, por lo menos la confianza suficiente para guardar mis garras y gatear cerca de él.

Ptolomeo era un mago fantástico, obsesionado con el control de la sangre y los fluidos humanos. Hacía experimentos en cadavéres que le enviaba el propio Ministerio. Reconocidísimo maestro de las Artes Negras, Ptolomeo avanzaba en su investigación como un cometa, y mientras tanto me consentía y adoraba.

Mi plan era permanecer ahí hasta que dejara de ser seguro. Había un halo ennegrecido que rodeaba a Ptolomeo. Gracias a esa horrible sensación era imposible para mí crear un vínculo con él. Sin importar la comida ni los arrumacos, todo mi cuerpo seguía expectante cuando Ptolomeo se movía.

Así llegó el día en que perdí toda fe por la humanidad.

Ptolomeo la trajo a media noche. Era una bruja joven, de largos cabellos rubios y piel blanca. _Viva._ Al principio no entendí qué querría con esa muchacha. Pensé que era su hija, tal vez su nieta, por la diferencia de edad y el hecho de que nunca hubiera traído a otra hembra a la casa.

Observé desde lo alto del librero la situación. Cada segundo peor que el anterior. Ptolomeo puso a la bruja desnuda sobre su mesa de trabajo, le clavó varias agujas que inyectaban pociones, amarró a su cuello tres piedras mágicas y al final puso un maleficio sobre ella.

Cuando la bruja abrió los ojos pensé que era un inferius o una muñeca encantada para moverse. No había rastro de independencia en su mirada, ni la luz de una mente funcional. Entendí que ahora era un simple cuerpo caliente, hermoso, al servicio de Ptolomeo.

Las degradaciones a las que fue obligada esa mujer jamás las olvidaré. Ptolomeo la volvió su esclava sexual y su conejillo de indias. Tras usarla para sus perversiones la regresaba a la mesa de experimentación. Obligó a la hembra a mutilarse, dejar que su sangre cayera hasta niveles casi irremediables. Era obvio su objetivo: conseguir que esa bruja no pudiera morir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Fue la primera vez que me enfrenté al concepto de _inmortalidad_.

Estúpidos humanos.

Tenía que escapar. No quería seguir conviviendo con Ptolomeo durante más tiempo, pero... tampoco podía dejar a esa bruja con él. Habría sido irresponsable y cruel de mi parte, casi humano.

Lo primero era romper el maleficio, quitarle las piedras que controlaban su cuerpo. No podía hacer nada por las pociones, así que tendría que confiar en la fuerza de esa hembra para sobrevivir. Robé la varita de Ptolomeo, con mis garras la rompí. Fui hacia la bruja, en la mesa, y pasé horas sentado en su pecho, mis ojos en los suyos vacíos, hasta que sentí su magia.

¿Ven? Los gatos también podemos hacer magia.

Romper el maleficio me dejó exhausto. Mi ultimo esfuerzo lo ocupé en romper la cuerda que ataba las piedras a su cuello.

Enseguida la voluntad regresó a la bruja. Se irguió entre lágrimas. Apretó las manos en su boca para no hacer ruido y despertar a su captor. Era lista. Me cargó contra su pecho, llorando en mi pelaje.

Juntos decidimos escapar. El problema era que no quedaban fuerzas en ninguno. La bruja se deslizó hacia el piso y gateó a mi lado, demasiado lenta y torpe. Una de sus heridas se abrió y la sangre me revolvió la panza.

Faltaba mucho para llegar a la puerta cuando escuchamos a Ptolomeo gritar.

Algo, una fuerza inhumana, despertó en la bruja. Corrió hacia la puerta. El patio de la casa de Ptolomeo estaba rodeado de una pared enorme. No había forma de salir.

La escuché berrear, pedir ayuda o una muerte rápida. Lo peor era la posibilidad de regresar con Ptolomeo. En su desesperación vio una coladera. Con las manos temblando y rojas por la sangre la destapó y se aventó.

Estaba atrapada, pero lejos del alcance inmediato de Ptolomeo, quien, sin su varita, tendría que ingeniárselas para sacarla de ahí.

Pensé qué hacer. ¿Abandonar a la bruja? ¿Quedarme a luchar? Era imposible que alguien nos ayudara. Solo había una verdadera salvación...

Cuando me deslicé en la alcantarilla los ojos de la bruja se concentraron en el cuchillo que había en mi hocico. Su última palabra en este mundo fue _gracias_.

Ptolomeo no me perdonó. Gritó mi nombre (sí, un nombre que decidí olvidar porque jamás lo consideré propio ni quería recordar algo de él). Sus manos se encajaron en mis costillas antes de azotarme contra el suelo. Rodé para eludir una patada y le gruñí furioso. El mago me maldijo: nunca más podría hacer magia.

Sobreviví trepando un árbol y brincando al terrero de junto. Caí moribundo entre lodo y suciedad. La lluvia entumeció mi cuerpo y creí que era mi final.

Desperté en el peor lugar que pude imaginar: una jaula. Al rededor había decenas de ellas, todas con criaturas de distintos tipos excepto, obviamente, humanos. _Ellos_ nos metieron aquí.

Volví a ser un gato sin nombre, y aún peor, sin libertad. Me hallé en una ofensiva tienda de mascotas. ¿Yo una mascota? ¡Soy un gato! ¿Qué le hace creer al humano que podemos ser domesticados?

Conocí a muchas criaturas. Gatos, lechuzas, ratas, sapos, serpientes. En mayor o menos medida compartían mi indignación por las jaulas y alimentos procesados. ¡Prefiero morir de hambre que seguir consumiendo esa infamia! Pero no me dejaron. "Pobre gatito" decían con lástima "Está triste porque nadie lo quiere".

¿Amor? Solo el de Asterion, muchas gracias, no busco ni necesito otro en la vida.

Pasaron once años. Mi jaula fue arrinconada, lejos de la entrada para no espantar a la clientela. Mis patas se hicieron chuecas, mi espalda encorvada. Diario intenté romper el candado con magia. Ya no quedaba chispa dentro de mí, Ptolomeo acabó conmigo.

A veces conseguí hacer un amigo. Las serpientes eran enfáticas en su desagrado por el humano, así que hacíamos buena conexión. También conocí a Hedwing, aunque en esa época todavía era un simple lechuza blanca sin nombre. Desde entonces era templada y de mente ágil. Recuerdo con tristeza el día que el medio gigante la compró. Decirle adiós a mi amiga lechuza fue el último golpe. Me hice un ovillo y decidí esperar a que la muerte me llegase.

Otros tres años pasaron. Entonces escuché _su_ voz.

— _Hola, hermoso, ¿te sientes mal?_

Pensé que le hablaba a otra criatura, hasta que sentí una caricia en mi lomo. Levanté la cabeza, curioso. Era una niña humana, de increíble cabello revuelto y ojos chocolates. Lo más extraño era la forma de su boca, curveada en algo que tardé en comprender era una sonrisa. Su pequeña mano, entre las barras de mi jaula, seguía acariciándome.

Fue instantáneo, como el delicioso aroma de una noche calurosa, algo me unió a esa niña.

La tienda prácticamente me regaló, sin creerlo, a mí Hermione.

Sus brazos eran firmes y delicados al mismo tiempo. En su pecho había luz, opuesto al frío terrible de Ptolomeo. Me salvó.

— _Creo que te pondré Crookshanks. Dulce Crookshanks._

La forma de su voz me hacía temblar. Jamás recibí en una simple frase tanta emoción y cariño. Ella me quiso desde el primer instante. Me nombró al siguiente. Y yo acepté ese nombre y mi futuro junto a ella, para siempre.

A partir de ese momento la vida me demostró sin falla el maravilloso ser humano que era mi Hermione. Porque yo no soy suyo, ella es mía. A cambio de su amor yo le entregué algunos obsequios, como ese humano disfrazado de rata, o la aprobación de su consorte. Harry era poderoso, tímido y torpe por su edad, nunca se dio cuenta de las eternas miradas que mi Hermione le dedicaba.

Ella y yo teníamos mucho en común. Hijos de una familia sin magia, pero diferentes y únicos. Muy inteligentes, curiosos, pensando en qué cosas cambiar del mundo para volverlo mejor. Ah, y nuestra pasión por la liberación de los elfos domésticos, y este amor desmesurado por la equidad y la libertad... Bueno, lo de la equidad ella me lo enseñó. Yo todavía tardé unos años en admitir que no todos los humanos merecían desaparecer. Incluso coincidimos con el gusto por los ojos verdes. Asterion y Harry se habrían llevado bien.

Fui testigo mudo del enamoramiento de mi Hermione por su mejor amigo. Del enfermizo gusto que el pelirrojo tomó por ella. Y de la ceguera emocional que presentaba Harry en su vida.

Confieso que odié a Ron. Su trato a mi Hermione me enfurecía. Como venganza muchas veces eché bolas de pelo en su comida y oriné sus zapatos. No fue al único. Usé la escoba profesional de Viktor Krum para afilarme las uñas, e hice jirones un jersey autografiado de Cormac McLaggen. Supongo que soy un gato posesivo.

No sé cómo explicar por qué mi Hermione es el mejor de los humanos. Va más allá del enorme agradecimiento que tengo con ella por salvarme. Sé que Harry me entiende bien con eso. Mi Hermione es valiente, sagaz, involucrada con la sociedad y sus problemas. Su compasión cautivaría a la más salvaje de las bestias. Y por los seres que ama se atreve a _todo_.

Recuerdo esa mañana de julio, en la Madriguera, cuando se despidió de mí.

— _Aquí estarás bien, Crookshanks. Tienes largos pastizales para andar, y Molly me prometió alimentarte con sólo lo mejor. Por favor no me juzgues. Debo ir con él. No podría soportar que algo le pase. Además, esta guerra es tan mía como suya. Pronto nos volveremos a ver. Confía en mí. Jamás te abandonaré._

Quise poder decirle que mi instinto opinaba lo contrario. Pasarían años hasta nuestro reencuentro... _si_ llegaba.

Besó el espacio entre mis orejas y acarició mi vientre. Yo maullé asustado. Con ella descubrí lo que significa _hogar_ , _amor_ , _fidelidad_. La idea de regresar a un estado de soledad me estrujaba el corazón. La idea de regresar a la calle con las ratas y las bolsas de plástico. Al mundo con sus burlas y experimentos aterradores.

Puse mi pata en su mejilla. _No te vayas por favor. No me dejes. Eres mía, ¿lo olvidaste? ¡Mía!_

Pero sí se marchó.

Casi un año después, en mayo, la sentí morir. Fue como si un escudo que rodeaba mi corazón se rompiera. De nuevo estaba solo y expuesto.

No me quise quedar con los Weasley. Solo me mantuve ahí porque mi Hermione prometió volver, ahora ya no tenía sentido. Escapé.

Mi objetivo era regresar a casa de los Granger. Mi Hermione adoraba leer en un sillón que estaba ahí. Hubo tardes completas que compartimos en ese sillón, envueltos en una cobija, leyendo, con las voces de Richard y Cameron a lo lejos. Quería morir ahí.

El camino fue difícil. Si nadie me quiso cuando aún era joven y ágil, parecía que mis canas despertaban repugnancia. Dormí a la intemperie y bebí agua de lluvia. No pude cazar como antes, así que comí lo poco que encontré en los basureros. Lo peor era el miedo a olvidar _su_ voz, _sus_ caricias. Llegar a pensar que la mañana siguiente despertaría en esa vieja jaula. Que todo fue un sueño.

No sé cuánto tardé en llegar a Cambridge. Reconocí la universidad y supe que estaba cerca. Oscilando terminé mi camino. Usé la ventana que Richard siempre deja abierta, pese a la insistencia de Cameron, y entré a la casa.

El sillón todavía olía a mi Hermione.

Si los gatos pudiéramos sollozar, habría quebrado al cielo.

Fue extraño dormitar en la casa de los Granger, esperando por la muerte. Ellos también estaban deprimidos. Richard ya no hacía chistes malos, ni Cameron canturreaba en las mañanas. Todo era tristeza... y rencor. Las peleas eran constantes. Los gritos y reclamos. _¡No le importamos! ¡Nos borró la memoria y se largó! ¡Te dije que jamás debimos dejarla ir a Hogwarts! ¡Por un enamoramiento adolescente se murió! ¡Ambos fallamos como padres! ¡Debimos percatarnos de la guerra, del peligro que vivía! ¡Me arrepiento de que haya nacido así... con magia!_

Un día Harry apareció.

— _¿Así que aquí estabas, demonio? —me dijo triste._

 _Se ve patético. Muerto en vida. Me da gusto, es lo mínimo que se merece. Mi Hermione murió por él, estoy seguro._

— _¿No ha comido? — pregunta Harry acariciando la zona entre mis orejas. Lo miro enojado, solo por respeto a mi Hermione no le cruzo la cara con mis garras. ¡No quiero que me toque!_

— _Solo agua. Tuve que dejarle un traste lleno junto a él. Se niega a moverse._

— _Eso no está bien, Crookshanks. Ya estás muy feo como para que además te descuides._

 _Maúllo ofendido._

— _El gato no es la única razón por la que te llamé —dice Cameron—. Quiero que te lleves las cosas de Hermione._

 _Harry se desliza hacia la alfombra, quedando en mi distancia. Un poco de esfuerzo y con mi garra podría quitarle la oreja... Se ve muy patético al agradecer. Eso es nuevo, ¿será que por fin se dio cuenta que ama a mi Hermione? ¡Hmph! Un poco tarde._

— _Él es Teddy, Crookshanks —explica Harry—. Él también estaba solo, igual que yo... y que tú, pero ahora somos una pequeña familia._

 _¡No te engañes, humano! Sin Hermione no estaremos bien. ¡No me molestes! Me hago ovillo y le doy la espalda. ¡Qué descaro!_

Tras ese día no volví a ver a Harry hasta que estuve seguro de mis sospechas. Todo inició a los pocos días que Harry se fue de la casa de los Granger. _Sentí_ a mi Hermione. Nuestro lazo casi había desaparecido, y de pronto se volvió igual de tenso y fuerte, como si en realidad todo el tiempo ella hubiera estado bajo un sueño profundo. Tardé en recuperarme. Tuve que ingerir la horrible comida de Cameron y hacer caminatas en el jardín para agarrar fuerza. Cuando estuve seguro de sobrevivir me escapé de nuevo.

Por alguna razón el rastro de mi Hermione me dirigió a la casa donde Harry vivía. Era obvio que ella no estaba ahí, pero su presencia era poderosa. Me mantuve en las bardas aledañas, esperando el momento para entrar. La señora Boyle, casera de Harry, comenzó a seducirme con platitos de leche. ¿Por qué creen que todos los gatos amamos la leche? Superen el cliché. Ese tiempo me sirvió para observar a Harry. El tipo vivía en automático, ya se veía mejor de la última vez que nos encontramos, y _por fin_ se cortó la melena, pero no estaba por completo bien. Constantemente miraba al horizonte, como buscando algo. Me di cuenta que él también sospechaba. ¿Por qué no la busca? Tiene más herramientas que yo para encontrarla. En septiembre se marchó. Fue cuando entré a casa de los Boyle.

Al revisar la recámara de Harry supe por qué el rastro de mi Hermione me trajo. Todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí, acomodadas con amorosa exactitud. Libros, ropa, objetos mágicos, hasta su canasto con tejido para los elfos. Esto quiere decir que Hermione apenas tiene la magia suficiente para llamarme, y sus cosas me están desviando del camino. Podría estar en cualquier lugar...

Me quedé con los Boyle, esperando a Harry. En cuanto lo vea lo obligaré a buscarla en cada parte del mundo. No tardó mucho en volver, y entonces algo ocurrió. _Mi Hermione estuvo aquí._ Como una mano invisible apretó los ojos de Harry mientras dormía. Algo le dijo, algo le comunicó importantísimo. Lo sé porque ella no haría tanto drama para una tontería.

No me sorprendió que Harry no entendiera. Para esto de las relaciones ese humano tiene la misma capacidad de comprensión que una piedra. Decidí irme con Harry a Hogwarts para ampliar mis posibilidades de encontrar a mi Hermione.

Harry gritó al verme salir de su maleta en su departamento en Hogwarts. Noté que todo el avance que hizo los últimos años pareció desaparecer. De nuevo tenía el rostro demacrado y esa tristeza en la mirada. Estaba frustrado.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Crookshanks? No puedo acercarme a Hermione, así que no tiene sentido que estés aquí._

Su ignorancia me daba lástima. Harry no sabe que de una forma u otra Hermione regresará a su vida. Lo sé porque la magia de ambos se llama, y nadie puede romper eso. Tendré que ser paciente.

Durante esos meses observé a Harry tomar varias decisiones. Casi renunció a Hogwarts, evitó responder la correspondencia de Ron Weasley, se puso a hacer ejercicio para sacar energía contenida y se bebió dos o tres copas de vino cada noche. Intenté todo para que me dijera qué información tenía de mi Hermione, me senté en su rostro mientras dormía, tiré cada cosa de su escritorio, llené de pelo sus túnicas de trabajo, hasta le traje un ratón muerto. Harry sólo me veía con irritación.

— _Eres insoportable, gato..._

Y tú eres idiota, humano...

Un día vino una hembra peliteñida a verlo. Fue interesante esa conversación.

— _Oh, rayos, Harry, sabía que esto iba a ser duro para ti, pero ¿te has visto la cara? No vayas a sumirte en depresión como la última vez._

— _¿Qué quieres, Susan?_

 _La bruja sonríe, coqueta —Ver cómo sigues, obviamente. Y... cumplir con mi palabra. Me hiciste jurar que te avisaría en cuanto me viniera la regla, para que estuvieras tranquilo a pesar de los_ cuatro _hechizos anticonceptivos que me pusiste._

 _Harry respira aliviado —Gracias._

 _Ella se sienta en el escritorio, cruzando las piernas —No debiste, ¿sabes? Enviar esas flores al día siguiente._

 _Harry se sirve la cuarta copa de vino —Me porté como un imbécil. Que no quiera algo formal contigo no quiere decir que pueda ir a tu casa, hacerte_ eso _, y no intentar pedirte una disculpa._

— _No hay nada qué perdonar. Somos amigos... Pero gracias por las flores. Dime, ¿ya tienes un plan sobre Hermione?_

— _Eso creo. Todavía falta para que venga a Hogwarts. Voy a seguir dando clases hasta ese momento, luego renunciaré. Supongo que obtuviste lo que deseabas: voy a trabajar en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica._

 _La rubia falsa no se ve feliz —Eres el mago más terco y dramático que he conocido, Potter. Vamos, por lo menos tienes que confirmar que ella no te recuerda. ¿Y si te sigue amando?_

 _Harry suelta un bufido —No me parece correcto que a su edad tenga esas emociones por mí. Además, ya confirmé que no recuerda quién es. Le mandé uno de sus viejos libros, probablemente el más querido._ Hogwarts, una historia _. Fue una clave, sé que si Hermione recordara su vida original se habría puesto en contacto conmigo._

— _¿Por un librito piensas darte por vencido? ¿Dónde quedó el Harry romántico que conocí?_

— _Murió._

Me dio temor esa información. Si mi Hermione por alguna razón no recuerda su pasado, ¿me olvidó? No, jamás. Ella prometió que no me abandonaría. Ella jamás rompe su palabra.

La siguiente visita a la cámara de Harry fue de la vieja humana McGongall.

— _Tenemos que hablar, Harry... La verdad no sé cómo decir esto. No tengo explicación._

 _Harry le recorre una silla para que se siente —¿Pasó algo con mis alumnos?_

— _Merlín, no. Es algo... Personal —la hembra se sonroja al escuchar lo que dijo—. No_ mío _personal. Tuyo personal, quiero decir._

— _¿Qué sucede?_

 _Le entrega una carta con el sello de Hogwarts —Sabes que tenemos un sistema para detectar niños con magia, así es como se crean las cartas y al final el subdirector las firma y manda. Filius me dio este sobre hoy, dijo que no tenía sentido porque la niña nació en mayo, no septiembre, y que revisó dos veces los archivos para estar seguro. Me pareció extraordinario que Hogwarts cometiera un error, pero entonces vi el nombre y la fecha..._

 _Harry lee la carta. Sus manos tiemblan._

— _Hogwarts no cometió un error._

 _La bruja lo mira asustada —¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Hermione nació el diecinueve de septiembre. La primera vez. Aunque su segundo nacimiento es en mayo, su magia permanece con el original._

— _¡¿Su segundo nacimiento?!_

Así que eso era. Tiene bastante lógica. Por eso el lazo entre mi Hermione y yo aún no es tan poderoso, pero mantiene su resistencia. Con mayor razón debo localizarla. Puede que me necesite.

Polly me explicó la mejor manera de llegar a St. Otterpot, el pueblo donde mi Hermione ahora vive. Por suerte no queda lejos del castillo. Preparé mi viaje, nada me detendría. Neblina, la nueva lechuza de Harry, me escoltaría por las alturas para prevenirme de cualquier eventualidad.

La última noche que estuve en Hogwarts algo curioso pasó. Harry desapareció tres días antes, por una misión que no tenía algo que ver con el Ministerio. Cuando volvió parecía exhausto, mágica y físicamente. Su cuerpo vibraba como si hubiera sido electrocutado y en su mano había dos varitas. Se dejó caer en la cama, murmurando como loco: _valió la pena, valió la pena, ella le ganará._

Sé que está relacionado con mi Hermione, y lo que sea que Harry haya hecho, más le vale sea positivo para ella. Le deseé suerte y me marché.

El bosque que rodea a Hogwarts no es la mejor opción para un gato sin magia, pero sí el camino más rápido hacia St. Otterpot. Con la motivación de volver a ver mi Hermione sorteé los enormes sauces y me escabullí entre centauros y acromántulas. Pasé una noche con una esfinge llamada Casiopea, quien me contó de otro humano que está por conseguir la inmortalidad. Tardé un par de semanas hasta que salí, airoso, del bosque. Ahí Neblina me localizó, y juntos seguimos el camino.

St. Otterpot está en una meseta, rodeada de colinas y una enorme montaña de donde proviene un río. Es un pueblo que respira magia. Desde la cima de un monte pude observar los campos de siembre, ahora cubiertos por la nieve, el molino, y un montón de pequeñas casas de madera, todas con las chimeneas humeantes. Lo peor había pasado. Subir hasta ahí con la nieve casi cubriendo mi cuerpo fue brutal. Mis patas estaban entumidas y mis bigotes congelados. Pero por fin, ahí, en la segunda colina más alta del pueblo, sentí a mi mejor amiga.

Me despedí de Neblina, agradeciendo su ayuda, y bajé hacia St. Otterpot.

El último empujón casi me robó la vida. Mi vejez fue obvia, cuando entre el cansancio y la emoción mi pecho brincó de forma dispareja. Avancé con lentitud, sintiendo los pulmones enfriarse por la ventisca. Cada paso apretaba el lazo entre mi Hermione y yo. _Ahí está. Ahí está._ Casi doce años después. Recordé el día en que me rescató de esa jaula, cuando me entregó amor absoluto en el instante que me cargó. Su olor y el brillo de su aura. La textura de su cabello. El sonido de su voz. Que alguien me cuente de una conexión más poderosa y especial que la de mi Hermione y yo, porque me parece imposible. Tendrían que juntar a una criatura compasiva y amorosa, llena de energía para cambiar al mundo, con otra que está herida y perdió la esperanza en todo, que jamás recibió ternura o dedicación. Y una vez juntas, tendrían que ponerlas a prueba, ver si su amistad y cariño sobreviven la separación de una década.

La casa está cerrada. No hay modo de abrir. Quise maullar, igual que cuando fui cachorro y me encontré abandonado en ese callejón. Excepto que esta vez tengo la seguridad de ser escuchado. Mi Hermione saldrá por mí, ¡lo hará!

No puedo maullar. El frío es demasiado. El cansancio tiene sometido a mi cuerpo. Apenas un gruñido sale de mi hocico. Mis párpados se cierran. Todo da vueltas. Mi instinto sabe lo que ocurre. Voy a morir. Voy a morir tan cerca de ella, sin volver a sentirla darme un beso entre las orejas o decir mi nombre, el que ella eligió y yo acepté.

Parece como si el viento se ausenta. Silencio. Paz. Oscuridad.

El frío me lleva.

Antes de partir de este mundo, una chispa esmeralda entra a mi cuerpo. Es la magia de Harry. Me ayuda a abrir los ojos. _Un poco más. Un poco más._ Su apoyo es fundamental. Una comprensión entre ambos se crea: darlo todo por Hermione. ¿Cómo supo que lo necesitaba? No lo sé, no gasto esa poca energía en descubrirlo. Miro una ventana y doy el último brinco.

Impacto con algo. Hay un escándalo de trastes. El aroma del pavo es abrumador. ¿Cuántos días llevo sin comer? Alguien me atrapa. No es mi Hermione. Ella no está aquí. Me equivoqué. Ahora me patearán a la calle, a la nieve, y moriré solo.

—¡No lo tires a la calle, papá! Por favor...

¡Es ella! ¡Es _ella_!

—Hermione, este viejo gato apesta y...

Me revuelvo, ¿dónde estás? ¡Te necesito! ¡Te necesito tanto!

—Yo lo bañaré.

—¡No! Puede ser peligroso.

¡Basta! ¡Ustedes no entienden nada! Consigo zafarme. Tengo miedo de que mi corazón se detenga. Va muy rápido. Muy rápido y débil.

Caigo en sus brazos. Escucho mi cuerpo ronronear. Doce años sin ronronear. Maúllo desesperado. Por favor, mi Hermione, por favor no me dejes, ¡recuérdame!

—Pobrecito, ¿qué has tenido que vivir?

Su voz me calienta. Siento sus manos acariciar mi lomo.

—En serio apesta, hermana.

—Quita esa cara Hermione Berkley, no te quedarás con esa bestia.

Pierdo mis esperanzas. Soy una bestia. Un gato deforme de nariz aplastada. Por lo menos la vi una vez más antes de morir.

—Creo que si tengo que pasar el resto del año encerrada en esta casa, lo mínimo que puedo pedir es una mascota, ¿no?

Ella me aprieta en su pecho. Maúllo. Escondo mi nariz en su cabello. Es el mismo de antes, esponjado y enloquecido.

—Cuida ese tono, jovencita. No tenemos dinero ni espacio para esa criatura.

—No es justo, son muy exigentes con Hermione. Ella siempre se porta bien, es súper inteligente y ayuda en todo lo que le piden. Si quiere a ese esperpento de la naturaleza, deberían dejarla tenerlo.

—Además cuánto puede durar el gato, se ve que está en sus últimos años. Si quieren Mike y yo podemos enviar un poco de comida desde Hogwarts, tal vez unas piernas de pollo o algo para que coma el gato.

Miro a los nuevos defensores de mi Hermione. Son dos niños humanos. Rubios. Uno de ojos miles y el otro azules.

La hembra más vieja parece muy molesta —Son imposibles cuando se ponen del mismo lado.

Mi Hermione se le acerca —¿Eso quiere decir que nos podemos quedar con el gatito?

Dicen que sí.

Cierro los ojos. Todo va a estar bien, por fin. Escucho a lo lejos, entre caricias y amor, a mí Hermione —Algo me dice que ya tiene nombre. Solo quisiera saber cómo averiguarlo.

No te preocupes, amiga. Con el tiempo lo recordarás, lo sé.

La vida me regresó con mi Hermione. A pesar de no saber mi nombre, nuestra relación era exactamente como antes. Fue un alivio descubrir que era la misma humana. Tal vez el color de sus ojos era más claro, pero en general era mi Hermione. Seguía mordiendo su labio inferior cuando pensaba algo, leyendo tardes y noches enteras, hablando conmigo de su curiosidad por algún nuevo tema. Tenía otros rasgos nuevos, como su extraña necesidad por trepar árboles, algo que disfrutamos en equipo la mayoría de las veces, o un gusto infantil por hacer bromas con sus hermanos.

Ellos eran lo mejor de esta nueva aventura. Michael y Francis significaban dos escudos humanos que protegerían a mi Hermione para siempre. Esta vez, ella no morirá joven. Esta vez, todos la resguardaremos.

Su ansia de conocimiento incluso parecía más poderosa, o era quizá que no tenía problemas de confianza para hablar o moverse. Yo conocí a mi Hermione cuando ella tenía trece años, para entonces su amistad con Harry y Ron la volvió más decidida, pero incluso más tímida. Ente las eternas peleas con Ron y la falta de apoyo de Harry, mi Hermione era una niña con problemas. Esta vez no era así. Confiaba en sus instintos, en su pueblo y en su magia. Parecía tener la seguridad absoluta de que nada malo podía tocarla. Estoy seguro que se debe a Michael y Francis.

Lamentablemente eso también significa que se pone en riesgo más de lo necesario.

El día de su nuevo cumpleaños fuimos al bosque. Ahí, en un prado verde, sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez, estaba la Muerte.

Le insistí a mi Hermione que no se acercara. ¡No seas terca, que acabamos de reencontrarnos! Pero su nueva temeridad pudo más.

Los observé conversar, como si fuera lo más casual del universo. Me hubiera gustado llamarle a Harry, seguro él ponía un alto a esta barbarie.

Mi Hermione rodeó el tablero de ajedrez, ignorante del riesgo que corría.

—Debería mover su alfil hacia allá. Así pone en jaque a su contrincante y salva a su caballo una jugada más.

La Muerte soltó una carcajada —A mi oponente no le gustará saber que _tú_ me ayudaste. Gracias.

Oh, eso era malo. Muy malo. Volví a maullar. ¡Vámonos, mi Hermione! ¡Ahora!

—Disfruta tu día. Pocas veces se cumplen once años.

Mi amiga frunce el ceño —¿No quiso decir que solo una vez se cumplen once años?

—No.

Ella ríe —En serio usted es chistoso. Suerte en su juego. ¡Adiós!

Le echo una mirada cortante a la Muerte. _¡Es mía!_ Le advierto antes de irme con ella.

Meses después mi Hermione ya está preparándose para ir a Hogwarts, lo cual me tranquiliza mucho. Ahora también será tarea de Harry cuidarla, no sólo mía. Ya quiero ver cómo reacciona cuando la vea encima de un árbol o desafiando a la autoridad. Tal vez es justicia divina. Harry pagará los años que mi Hermione lo protegió durante su adolescencia.

Cuando los Berkley regresaron del callejón Diagon, mi Hermione estaba muy triste y preocupada. Me cargó contra su pecho, llorando en mi melena.

—Hoy recordé algo que no es mío. Tengo miedo.

En su mano estaba la varita que le vi a Harry en Hogwarts. Él se la hizo llegar por alguna razón.

Lamí la mejilla de mi amiga, intentando consolarla. No hay de qué preocuparse, Harry jamás haría algo para dañarla, exactamente lo contrario.

Los hermanos de mi Hermione la animaron una noche, escapándose para ir a montar a Bullet. Ese hermoso caballo negro y yo nos llevamos muy bien, pero lo amenacé con dejarlo sin crin si lastima a mi Hermione.

Esa fue otra sorpresa, que mi mejor amiga sea buena jinete. No imagino a la Hermione original con la suficiente coordinación para montar un caballo con la misma agilidad.

Por fin llegó el momento de ir a Hogwarts. No sentí temor cuando mi Hermione me metió a una linda jaula con un cojín que ella me hizo. Sé que es solo durante el viaje en el tren. Me porté bien y observé a los Berkley despedirse en el andén.

Su nueva madre, Marie la toma de las mejillas —Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Cuida a tus hermanos. Si planean travesuras no dejes que los agarren.

—Sí, mamá —responde con su dulce voz.

Michael la agarra del brazo —Adiós. Les escribiremos.

Antes de subirnos al tren escucho a su nuevo padre gritar —¡Recuerda: Hufflepuff!

Creo que alguien se llevará una decepción.

Me acomodo en el cojín y cierro los ojos. No me importa nada. Mi mejor amiga y yo estamos juntos de nuevo. Gracias, Harry.

Sé que debí renunciar. Esto me va a estallar en la cara en algún momento. Pero no pude. Al final mi curiosidad fue mayor. Necesito estar seguro de que Hermione es feliz, querida y tiene todo lo que merece. Además, todavía tenemos la partida de ajedrez encima, no puedo abandonarla.

Termino mi copa de vino y miro fijamente la puerta del Gran Comedor. Esta vez ya no seremos Harry y Hermione. Seremos profesor y alumna. Por ella debo respetar esa distancia. No intervendré en su vida, ya no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

Los alumnos de primer grado ingresan. Todos pequeños, nerviosos y emocionados. Tardo medio segundo en localizar a Teddy, y por burla del destino lo encuentro junto a Hermione.

Cierro los puños, conteniendo el temblor de mi cuerpo.

Es ella de verdad. Exactamente ella, como un recuerdo encarnado de hace diecisiete años. Mi magia despierta del coma, se levanta como listones que la buscan.

La observo caminar distinto. No es el mismo deslizar torpe y pensativo de antes. Ahora avanza con los pies bien plantados y los ojos expectantes.

Un niño la acaricia al pasar. Francis Berkley. Enseguida Hermione sonríe, y cualquier minúscula duda es eliminada de su cuerpo.

Pasea su mirada por el techo encantado, seguro pensando en _Hogwarts: una historia_ , y luego revisa la mesa de profesores.

Encuentra mi mirada.

¿A quién engaño? Es una niña, sí, pero es Hermione. El mismo amor que sentí durante años, se transforma en cariño protector y ternura. Es _pequeña_ Hermione. Con el rostro redondo, los hombros estrechos y las piernas flacas. Hay felicidad pura en sus ojos claros, ya no chocolates, y a pesar de la frustración y el dolor de tenerla lejos de mí, comparto esa misma satisfacción.

Ella merece _todo_. No lo obtuvo la primera vez, ahora no descansaré hasta que así sea.

Teddy le da un codazo, riendo.

Hermione se sonroja, aparta la mirada y corre hacia Filius.

—¡Hermione Berkley! —vuelve a llamar.

La veo brincar sobre el banco para esconderse en el sombrero, avergonzada.

Hermione _Berkley_ o Hermione _Granger_. Ya no importa. Hoy está aquí, viva.

 **Notas:** Espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado con este capítulo. Siempre quise escribir desde el punto de vista de Crookshanks y creo que aquí valía la pena. Si alguien encontró parecidos entre nuestro gato naranja y Harry sufriendo por Hermione, no es simple coincidencia. Me parece que ambos fueron rescatados por ella, y aprendieron lo que es la bondad, la amistad y la fidelidad gracias a Hermione. Quién sabe qué historia habría sido sin ella en el mundo mágico. Pareciera que el pasado de Crookshanks no es relevante con la trama, pero los que ya me conocen saben que no suelto información nada más porque sí. En este capítulo hay varias menciones sobre el tema de la inmortalidad, algo que, de hecho, es el eje central de este fic, aunque aún no lo parezca. Crookshanks se enfrenta a ese término con Flamel, con Ptolomeo, con Voldemort y al final con una esfinge que encuentra en el bosque prohibido. No son detalles sin importancia. También nuestro gato favorito escucha ciertas conversaciones muy importantes. Susan y Harry siguen siendo amigos, y por lo que parece la Auror está convencida de que Harry debería continuar su amor por Hermione. Harry le manda flores tras la desastrosa noche, simplemente porque es un caballero y un hombre con principios, desde su punto de vista es lo mínimo que debes hacer después de comportarte mal con una mujer, aunque a Susan no le afectó para nada. La otra conversación es entre McGonagall y Harry, es obvio que la directora tenía que enterarse, sino habría gritado al ver a Hermione Berkley entrar a Hogwarts. No se mencionan a los Granger, pero _por supuesto_ que no quedarán fuera de la historia, sería muy fácil! Ah, y nos enteramos de que es Harry quien consigue la varita de Hermione. En el capítulo anterior, si lo olvidaron, Harry menciona que todavía es dueño de la varita de saúco. Teorías, teorías.

Gracias al punto de vista de Crookshanks y próximamente de Harry veremos cosas de la trama que Hermione Berkley, por ser una niña de once años de edad, no tuvo la delicadeza de informarnos. Redescubriremos esos primeros años en Hogwarts, se hará un comparativo real entre Berkley y Granger y volveremos al "presente" de la trama. No teman, Harry contará más rápido que Hermione esos años, así que falta poco para llegar.

Varios me han comentado que no están tan convencidos con la nueva versión de Hermione. Apoyo la moción. Ella no es Granger al 100%, hoy Crookshanks también nos lo señaló, pero confíen en mí y dejen que Harry nos describa un poco más a esa nueva niña.

Como siempre no tengo manera de darles las gracias por su apoyo. Jamás, en toda mi vida fanfiquera, soñé con romper la marca de los mil reviews. Para mí eso era un tema tabú, un hoyo negro en esta página web, una leyenda. Bueno, ahora que lo veo realidad, sé que difícilmente me separaré de este hobbie que se ha clavado en mi corazón junto con todos ustedes.

 _ **Gracias**_.

Saben que esta historia, al igual que las otras que he escrito, son suyas. Pueden hacer con ellas lo que quieran, porque juntos las hemos construido.

Espero verlos pronto, y de verdad lamento si Crookshanks los aburrió un poco.

Saludos,

Less.


	19. El deseo de la Muerte

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Nota:** por si alguien perdió la línea temporal del fic es así: Hermione Granger muere en 1998, Berkley ingresa a Hogwarts en 2009, y el último capítulo desde su punto de vista ocurre el 2 de mayo de 2013 durante el 15º aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts.

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 **II**

" **El deseo de la Muerte"**

 **Diciembre 2013**

Hace frío.

Merlín, hace mucho frío.

¿Dónde estoy?

Llueve. Las gotas susurran en los charcos que me rodean.

Tengo que despertar... La misión... ¡La misión! Estoy cerca de resolver el caso. Podré volver a Hogwarts. Dar clases. Ver a _Hermione._

Ella está en peligro.

Abro los ojos. Tengo que protegerla.

—No se levante, señor Potter. Sigue muy lastimado.

Me volteo sobre mi costado para ver quién me habló. Tardo en reconocerlo. Mi cerebro está cansado, no funciona como debería. ¿Cuántas horas me sometieron a _Legeremancia_? ¿Fueron días?

—No se preocupe. De nuevo mantuvo la boca cerrada. Usted es un mago difícil de romper, señor Potter. Estoy admirado. Sin embargo, me temo que su perseverancia no durará mucho más. Se encuentra en pésimo estado. La siguiente tortura será la última.

El mago que me acompaña se ve igual de mal que yo. Su ropa hecha jirones, el rostro moreteado y la piel amarillenta.

—¿Flamel?

—Concéntrese, señor Potter. No pierda la claridad en su cabeza. Debemos planear nuestro escape.

Asiento —¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tengamos antes de que regresen?

—Un par de horas, máximo.

Me arrastro hacia uno de los charcos de la mazmorra. Bebo el agua sucia. Mi garganta está en llamas.

Flamel mira sin aliento el charco. Sus piernas rotas le impiden acercarse a beber.

—Suficiente —me ordena— o no le quedará para después. Revise su magia, intente romper el candado.

Agarro la placa de metal que sumieron en mi pecho. Casi cinco centímetros de runas y maldiciones. Bloquea mi magia.

—No siento nada —digo tras unos minutos.

El alquimista me mira frustrado —No lo está intentando de verdad, señor Potter. Es imposible que me engañe. Desea conservar su poca magia para resistir el siguiente asalto mental. Quiere proteger su mente, sus secretos. Pero comprenda, eso no será suficiente. La mejor alternativa es escapar. ¡Concéntrese!

Dejo caer mi mano, lejos de la placa. Mi pectoral esta inflamado, tiene un extraño color verde alrededor de la placa.

—Tiene razón, señor Flamel. No deseo gastar mi magia en escapar. No llegaré lejos, también quebraron una de mis piernas. Prefiero morir sin revelar mis secretos.

—¿Por qué? No se rinda, es absurdo... —entrecierra los ojos— ¿Acaso... Acaso es para proteger a alguien?

—Sí.

Desinfla su pecho —¿Quién puede ser más importante que usted? ¿Que _yo_?

—Su importancia es mayor de lo que puede imaginar. Ella es la clave para que estos idiotas consigan darle la vida eterna a su líder.

Flamel aprieta sus labios, celoso —Vida eterna.

—Creí que usted había superado esa obsesión. Le entregó la piedra filosofal a Dumbledore, ¿no?

—Tonterías. Se la di para que me ayudara a discernir sus componentes, ¡no para que la usara como trampa! Me da tanto gusto que usted aniquilara a Riddle, ese infeliz hubiera dado lo que sea por quitarme la piedra.

—¿Quiere decir que no sabe exactamente de qué está hecha la piedra?

—¿Por qué crees que decidieron dejarme morir aquí, sin seguir torturando mi cerebro? Se dieron cuenta que estoy igual de perdido que ellos. Solo una vez estuve a punto de volver a crearla, pero un estúpido gato tiró mis calderos y echó todo a perder.

— _Perfecto_. Ahora no me dejarán morir hasta extraerme la información necesaria.

Flamel se inclina hacia mí —Entonces es verdad... Usted logró la vida eterna. Oh, Potter, ¡si salimos de aquí debe compartirme su secreto!

Sonrío — _Seguro_...

Escuchamos las verjas de nuestra prisión moverse. Un hombre vestido de blanco desciende los peldaños. En su cabeza hay una corona de cobre con las puntas demasiado alargadas.

—Potter, ¿listo para otro grandioso duelo mental?

Trago seco. Volvió antes de lo esperado. Ni siquiera pude reponerme un poco.

—Dile a tu líder que hablaré solo con él —digo como último recurso.

—Nuestro Dios no tiene por qué perder tiempo contigo. Yo le entregaré la información necesaria.

Saca su varita.

Aprieto los puños. Elevo mi escudo mental. _No pienses en ella_.

— _¡Legeremens!_

 _._

— _Tengo hambre, tía Petunia..._

— _¡Regresa a tu alacena, freak!_

 _._

 _._

— _Eres un mago, Harry._

 _._

 _ **¡Afuera!**_

Mi torturador cae de espaldas.

—Fabuloso, Potter. Eres un grandioso oclumante —murmura levantándose.

—¡Mátame! —grito— ¡No conseguirás nada de mí! Deja de perder tiempo y mátame.

—Comienzo a cansarme. Ya no es tan divertido. Tendré que ser más duro.

Flamel se encoge al verlo sacar una navaja. Mi respiración se agita.

En un solo movimiento me encaja la navaja y usa Legeremancia. Mis memorias se confunden y mezclan. No puedo levantar mi escudo. Veo rojo. _Limpia tu mente_. Me repito incontables veces. La presión en mi cerebro me lo impide. _Piensa en cosas intrascendentes_. Me obligo. Comienzo a recitar un poema de Baudelaire. _A mi lado sin tregua el Demonio se agita; en torno de mi flota como un aire impalpable; lo trago y noto cómo abrasa mis pulmones de un deseo llenándolos culpable e infinito..._ No puedo continuar. El cansancio y el dolor me superan. Siento mi cerebro quebrarse. No puedo. No puedo. No puedo. No pue-

— _No quiero morir... Igual que no quiero vivir sin ti... De esto era la conversación, ¿sabes? Te amo... Profesor Potter._

—¡NO! —grito al salir del hechizo.

Frente a mí el maldito mago sonríe satisfecho — _Ella_ es tu memoria mejor protegida. ¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Qué tiene ella que no quieres que nos enteremos? Disfrutaré tanto descubrirlo...

 _Debe haber algo místico entre nosotros, ya que sé dónde se encuentra en todo momento. Difícilmente puedo encontrar a Teddy en el castillo, y eso que lo amo muchísimo. En cambio con ella sólo debo cerrar los ojos e imaginarla. Mi corazón me guía. Fue terrible hablar con ella de nuevo. Muy dentro de mí esperaba que me recordara o diera una señal de ser la misma Hermione que conocí. En cambio, ni siquiera reaccionó a mi presencia. Para ella soy un adulto más. Alguien intrascendente. Me vuelve loco. Es_ ella _. La túnica prístina, los zapatos brillantes y varios libros entre los brazos. Es como si me encontrara de nuevo en mil novecientos noventa y uno. Me siento extraño al no verla sonreír, igual que cuando estudiamos juntos. No me reconoce, ni siquiera una ligera duda se asoma en sus facciones. Soy nadie. Y me pregunto miles de veces, cada día:¿Esto es justo? ¿Hermione realmente habría deseado renacer? Tal vez nunca lo sabré. Nada me asegura que ella recupere sus memorias originales. Y, de ser así, ¿será justo para Berkley? Debería estar acostumbrado a las burlas del destino. Ella ya no es mi Hermione ni lo será nunca. Además es una menor. Debo olvidarme de su voz, su amistad y cariño. Supongo que esto es la vida diciéndome: supérala de una maldita vez. Pero se dice fácil..._

 _La primera clase que le di fue un desastre. Quise ayudarla y sintió que la regañé. Me retó. A mí. Un profesor. Mi Hermione jamás lo habría hecho. Es tan confuso todo. Y cansado. Es casi instintivo mantener mi atención en ella, pero como su maestro se puede mal interpretar. Y me estrello con pequeños detalles que siguen siendo los mismos, en las clases es igual de sabidilla que su versión original, aunque no tan frustrante para sus compañeros. Varias veces la vi saber la respuesta y no levantar desesperadamente la mano para decirla. Le gira los ojos a cualquiera que dice una tontería, se muerde el labio inferior cuando está nerviosa o pensando en algo específico, y hace ese gesto con los labios cuando desaprueba algo. Ni hablar de su cabello, la misma explosión de rizos esponjados._

 _El resto de los profesores comenzaron a hablar de ella durante las juntas. Nadie quiere decir lo absurdamente obvio. ¡Es Hermione vuelta a nacer, por Merlín! Pero tienen miedo de mi reacción, así que es un secreto a voces. Eso no evitó que me informaran de lo que pensaban de ella. Brillante, adelantada para su edad, gran ensayista a pesar de tener solo once años, magnífica en la teoría y, desde que dominó su varita, un as para cada práctica._

 _De pronto creo que es ella. Mi Hermione. Entonces encuentro diferencias elementales. Ahora es muy sociable. Ya tiene una mejor amiga, Abigail Owen. También se lleva de maravilla con Ted. Y se mete en cada problema... Tuvo un accidente junto con otros alumnos en el bosque Prohibido. Al verla lastimada creí que moriría. En serio. Esa noche me dijo que no fuera hipócrita porque claramente yo tenía un problema personal con ella._

 _Hermione no entiende. Es imposible que comprenda el dolor que me causa verla o hablar con ella. Pensé que sería lo mejor: mantenerme alejado, con profesionalismo. Al final me quebré. Soy un maldito enfermo. Ella es una niña... Merlín, no debí regalarle ese libro. ¡Shakespeare! ¿Por qué elegí a Shakespeare? Mis sentimientos no pueden ser más obvios. Y la frase de la portada: "A menudo, el silencio de la inocencia más blanca persuade cuando las palabras fracasan". ¿En qué rayos pensaba?_

 _Luego Ginny entró a trabajar a Hogwarts. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas. Y para colmo Hermione tuvo otro accidente. La vi cruzar el lago, jugando a esquivar al calamar gigante. Es tan buena en la escoba como uno de sus hermanos, Francis. Decidí meterla al equipo de Gryffindor porque, vamos, siempre la soñé en mi jersey. Curiosamente eligió mi número. Me tiene vuelto loco. Mis sentimientos son repugnantes, lo juro. La amo tanto. Verla viva, feliz, ¡volando!, está acabando conmigo. Ella está decidida a hacerme pagar cada miedo que yo le metí en su vida original. Por supuesto tuvo otro accidente en el campo de Quidditch. Ahora es ingeniosa para las travesuras. Nunca sé qué está planeando. Convenció a sus amigos a escabullirse a Hogsmeade, usando un hechizo para encogerse. Sigo tan paranoico de las misiones con los Aurores que creí que era una trampa. Casi la ataqué. Lo juro: quiere acabar conmigo. Hace que me arrepienta constantemente de haber convencido a mis colegas de darle clases especiales._

—¡Basta! —sollozo. Fallé. Le di la información. Está leyendo mis recuerdos como si fueran un librito sin pasta.

El mago me mira confundido —¿Qué tiene que ver una niña en esto?

Flamel suelta un bufido —¿ _Niña_? Oh, Potter, no te creí de _esos._

El sudor se escurre por mi pecho —Es mi alumna. No es nadie importante...

—Eso lo decidiré yo, _¡Legeremens!_

 _Llamas. Fuego. Calor._

 _La imagen es terrible. Acromántulas escalan por las paredes para alejarse del torbellino de fuego. En el centro, apretada por el miedo, Hermione. Corro hacia ella, uso un par de hechizos para detener el fuego y bajar la temperatura del lugar. Cuando tengo a mi pequeña amiga en los brazos me parece que vuelvo a respirar. En su rostro hay una herida. Su piel brilla por el sudor. Está inconsciente. De nuevo mis emociones traicionan la ética que construí al volverme profesor. Para mí no es una alumna cualquiera que tuvo un accidente. Para mí es Hermione, la mujer que más amo, quien pudo morir_ de nuevo _. Aprieto su cuerpo al mío y regreso a la enfermería. Como quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas, que no existiera diferencia de edad ni miles de razones para permanecer lejos de ella._

 _._

 _._

 _Gran Comedor. Hora de la cena. Neville no deja de reírse entre bocados. Intento ignorarlo hasta que el castaño habla._

— _Tienes que admitir que hay cierto grado de diversión en lo sucedido. ¿Te imaginas qué cara pondrá Hermione cuando se de cuenta que se me declaró enfrente de ti?_

— _No hay nada especial ahí. Hermione Berkley tiene un pequeño enamoramiento por ti. Hermione Granger me amó. Es distinto._

 _Neville vuelve a reír —¡Estás celoso! Suenas como un niño enojado, amigo._

 _Me sirvo otra copa de vino —Es que... No es justo... ¿Creí que yo era su profesor favorito?_

— _Puede que lo seas... Pero_ yo _soy el profesor más sexy de Hogwarts. No tenías oportunidad._

 _Lo remiro, bufando —Te acabas de ganar que no te vuelva a hablar durante el resto de la cena, Longbottom._

 _._

 _._

 _Al regresar de Moscú, exhausto y herido, entro en mi habitación y quedo paralizado al verla en mi cama, como un precioso regalo de la vida._

 _Hermione duerme profundamente, trae puesto un camisón de gatitos y el cabello lo tiene más revuelto que nunca. Su cuerpo y rostro son los de cuarto grado, cuando me ayudó a superar las pruebas del torneo. Parece que el tiempo no ha pasado._

 _Cierro con fuerza la puerta, sintiéndome un idiota por alucinar con ella... De nuevo. Me tallo el rostro_

— _Deja de alucinar. Ella no está aquí. Deja de alucinar. Ella no está aquí._

 _De pronto su voz me parte._

— _¿Profesor?_

 _Ya no suena tan infantil. Ahora hay un tono más femenino que antes._

 _La miro sin creerlo —¿Hermione?_

 _Se muerde el labio inferior. Vuelvo a recordar nuestro cuarto curso. En ese año Hermione pasó más tiempo mordiéndose el labio que cualquier otra cosa, preocupada por mí._

 _Se baja de la cama, sin querer mostrando sus pantorrillas delgadas. Yo no parpadeo. ¿Cómo fue que en mi adolescencia no me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es Hermione?_

— _Debe estar preguntándose qué hago aquí —dice casualmente, con la cara a punto de ebullición—. Bueno, en realidad en su culpa profesor. Usted puso un hechizo de compulsión en el anillo. Así que no pude frenarme..._

 _Me entra un miedo enorme. ¿Se refiere a la reliquia? —¿Anillo?_

 _Mira rápidamente la ventana. El sol está despuntando._

— _El anillo de compromiso —me aclara._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Eso me convence de estar alucinando. Nada de esto es real. Puede que siga en Moscú, en un hotelucho, durmiendo._

 _Ella se me acerca, moviendo su estrecha cadera de forma inadvertida._

— _Debe estar súper cansando por la misión. Lo dejaré descansar. Adiós._

 _Estrello la mano en la puerta. No voy a permitir que mi pequeña Hermione se marche. Este es mi sueño. Aquí puedo hacer lo que quiera._

 _La quiero abrazar, pero mi cuerpo deja de responder. Todo me duele._

 _Tal vez sí estoy despierto._

 _Escucho su grito aterrado —¡Harry!— me atrapa en sus brazos. Entre las sombras de mis ojos y el mareo me da gracia sentirme tan grande junto a ella. Caemos al piso. Su aroma me enloquece. De pronto mis miedos reviven. Estamos en el Gran Comedor, el festejo de la destrucción de Voldemort me rodea. Hermione me sonríe, apartada de todos._

— _Hermione... Hermione. No te vayas... Hermione..._

 _Digo desesperado, como si eso cambiara el curso de la historia._

— _No me dejes... Hermione..._

 _Algo cálido me roba el aliento._

 _._

.

 _La pelea entre Ron y yo escaló al punto que más quería evitar. Escucharlo decir que ama a Hermione y que planea irrumpir en la vida de Berkley me causa odio. Pequeña Hermione no merece la presencia de Ron en su vida. Ella tiene que ser feliz, libre. Aunque le pese a Ron y me mate de dolor. Nuestra oportunidad se fue._

— _¿La amas?_

 _La pregunta de Ron da en el clavo. Por supuesto que la amo, con toda la fuerza que puede ser capaz un hombre de amar a una mujer. Pero no puedo decírselo, sería contraproducente. Intento evadir la pregunta._

— _No tiene sentido..._

— _¿Harry, la amas o no? ¿Piensas tener una relación con ella?_

 _Eso sí lo puedo responder. Es algo que decidí hace mucho._

— _Por supuesto que no. Es una niña..._

— _¡Júramelo!_

— _Te juro que bajo ninguna circunstancia intentaría una relación amorosa con Hermione. Es una niña. Yo no estoy interesado en ella de esa forma. Simplemente he sido amable con ella por el recuerdo que me da de nuestra amiga Granger. Pero tengo muy claro que ella no es ni será esa mujer. Tampoco quiero que lo sea. Para mí, el día que Hermione Berkley se gradúe y marche de Hogwarts será intrascendente para mi vida. Ella y yo no tenemos nada qué ver._

 _Las mentiras se aglomeran en mi lengua. Es más fácil porque tienen tintes de verdad. Hermione Berkley no es ni será Granger, tampoco lo deseo. La nueva versión de Hermione me tiene igual de fascinado. Adoro su forma retadora y bromista, amo que conserve su bondad y curiosidad. Es la mujer que amo, pero con cualidades que florecieron gracias a una infancia y adolescencia más segura y cariñosa. Jamás criticaré esas diferencias, para mí son la constancia de que Hermione es feliz._

 _Un golpe me hace girar los ojos a la puerta. Ahí, de rodillas y con la expresión más dolorosa que le he visto, está pequeña Hermione._

 _Por un instante olvido si se trata de Granger o Berkley. Tengo la seguridad, en lo más profundo de mi ser, que le rompí el corazón._

 _._

 _._

Regreso a la mazmorra. No puedo enfocar la vista. Hay sangre en mi rostro. La navaja sigue clavada en mi muslo.

—Eso no es lo que busco, Potter. Sigues ocultándome algo. Lo sé.

Escucho al mago moverse cerca de mí. Quiero vomitar.

—Ya viste mis recuerdos. Ese momento es el más importante —digo frustrado. Mi nariz continúa sangrando—. Le hice daño. La decepcioné.

Se burla de mí —Puedo reconocer el esfuerzo que haces para convencerme de que esa esa es tu más preciada memoria. No me engañas. También veo que intentas mantenerme en los últimos años de tus recuerdos. Lo que sea que necesito está más en el pasado.

Tiemblo. Estoy a punto de perderlo todo.

—Un último intento, Potter. Créeme, lo haré muy doloroso. _¡Legeremens!_

 _Todavía puedo oler la sangre de Hermione. A pesar de ello no puedo aceptar que está muerta. ¿De qué sirvió derrotar a Voldemort si la perdí a ella en el camino? La vida es cruel, estúpida, absurda... Quiero morir._

— _Es interesante que desees la muerte ahora._

 _Me levanto de la cama. Observo aterrado a las sombras. Escucho a lo lejos, en alguna habitación de la Madriguera, que alguien llora. Puede ser Molly. El resto es silencio absoluto. La primera noche tras la victoria contra Voldemort. El primer luto._

 _Agarro mi varita e ilumino la habitación. La voz que escuché fue horrible, plagada de un eco sucio que elimina vida. No es como un dementor. Es algo intangible, real y fuera de este mundo._

— _Si realmente deseas morir, no tienes por qué temer._

 _Vuelvo a escucharla. Agito el Lumus hacía cada esquina, buscando desesperado. ¿Estaré volviéndome loco?_

— _No. La locura no es tu destino._

 _Ante mis ojos se materializa un hombre vestido de negro. Trae un reloj de bolsillo en la mano izquierda. Sus ojos parecen cometas chocando._

— _¿Quién eres? —pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta._

— _La Muerte._

 _Dejo de sentir miedo. Esto es distinto a lo que viví en King Cross. Para empezar no está sucediendo dentro de mi cabeza, ni se trata de un rebote mágico. Simplemente la Muerte me visita, aquí en la Madriguera._

— _¿Qué deseas conmigo?_

 _Me sonríe funesto —Darte las gracias. Cumplí tu deseo._

 _Por alguna razón eso me pone en alerta —¿A qué te refieres?_

— _No es algo común, lo sé. Y quizá sobreinterpreté un poco, pero fue mejor así._

 _Casi brinco al escuchar la voz de Hermione en mi cabeza. Se trata de esa parte de mi cerebro que adoptó su voz para prevenirme siempre. "Cuidado" me advierte "no dejes que se marche sin averiguar en qué te metió y por qué"._

— _En mi vida he deseado muchas cosas, ¿cuál es la diferencia para que ahora me hayas escuchado?_

 _Me señala mi varita —Es el viejo relato. A los humanos les gusta contar historias acerca de mí. Me pareció adecuado utilizar eso para cumplir tu deseo, oh, gran "Maestro mío"._

 _Se refiere a las reliquias, a que soy su maestro, pero es mentira, su voz sarcástica me produce escalofríos. Parece tener un rencor hacia mí._

— _¿Qué razones tienes para cumplir cualquier deseo mío? —digo intentando no verme nervioso. Mi instinto jamás había estado tan alterado. Soy como una pequeña presa arrinconada por un león._

 _Su nueva sonrisa me inquieta más._

— _Yo sí me haré cargo de ella, Harry. Como tú dijiste, se merece todo._

 _Enseguida sé a quién se refiere. Eso lo pensé cuando murió en mis brazos hace horas._

— _¡Tú me quitaste a Hermione! —suelto como un rugido. Lo apunto con la varita._

— _No, mi estimado mago._ Tú _me la regalaste._

 _Una nueva clase de terror me invade. ¿Y si el alma de Hermione por alguna razón quedó prisionera de la propia Muerte? ¿A eso se refiere?_

— _Algún día nos volveremos a ver —me dice—. Tu vida es larga, disfrútala. Adiós..._

— _¡No te marches! ¡Llévame! ¡Llévame a cambio de ella!_

 _Se detiene en el último segundo. Me mira curioso._

— _¿A cambio de quién?_

— _¡De Hermione, obviamente!_

 _Sus largos dedos tamborilean su reloj de bolsillo._

 _Mi corazón, mientras tanto, corre igual de rápido que en la tarde cuando decidí entregarme a Voldemort. Esa certeza cruel y blanca de saber que entregas tu vida por un bien mayor._

— _¿_ Cuál _Hermione?_

 _Su pregunta me confunde._

— _Hermione Jane Granger —respondo aguantando las ganas de agregar con sarcasmo "_ ¿hay otra?" _._

 _Se me acerca, interesado._

— _¿Dices que me entregas tu vida a cambio de la de Hermione Jane Granger?_

 _De nuevo el silencio de la casa nos envuelve. Siento que hay una trampa aquí._

— _Antes dime qué deseo cumpliste._

 _Suelta un bufido —No tengo por qué hacerlo._

— _Entonces no pienso negociar mi vida._

 _Lo veo enojarse. Realmente quiere mi alma. ¿Por qué?_

 _Tras unos minutos vuelve a hablar._

— _¿Te gusta el ajedrez?_

 _._

 _._

En la mazmorra es mi grito lo que rompe el hechizo. Mi mente deja de ser invadida gracias al gigantesco dolor que tengo en el pecho. Con la misma navaja que mi torturador usó contra mí, me rebané el trozo de músculo donde la placa de metal estaba prendada. Al mismo tiempo que mi magia es liberada, escucho el maleficio mortal.

— _¡Aveda Kedavra!_

El rayo verde golpea mi pecho sangrante.

Todo es oscuridad.

—

 **Mayo 2013**

Teddy tomó mi mano antes de decir —Quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre mis padrinos.

Mi pecho brincó. Los padrinos de Ted eran Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Michael nos miró preocupado —Podría ser buena idea si hablamos todos juntos.

Estoy segura que mis rodillas temblaron. Giré para ver la velas prendidas al fondo del Gran Comedor. La primera, de Hermione Granger, era la más brillante.

Recordé las alucinaciones que he tenido. El montón de coincidencias entre la heroína de guerra y yo. El parecido físico. La sensación de a veces saber cosas que es imposible que sepa. La conversación entre Ron Weasley y Harry.

—Supongo que es hora —murmuré asustada.

Al girarme vi los rostros llenos de apoyo y comprensión de mis amigos y hermanos. Excepto en Teddy: su cara reflejaba traición pura, y, en su mano, me enseñaba una pieza de ajedrez.

Un caballo blanco.

—No, quiero hablar contigo a solas —insistió mi amigo.

Abbie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la detuve —Está bien. Vamos.

Caminamos hacia la entrada del castillo. Nunca me sentí tan incómoda junto él. Cuando llegamos a la primera colina de los jardines se detuvo.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

Respiré profundo. Sea lo que pase aquí es mejor hacerlo bien.

—Vas a tener que ser más claro, Teddy. No entiendo de qué hablas.

Me miró frustrado —¡Deja el teatro! ¡Eres una manipuladora! ¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué clase de persona tienes que ser para actuar durante tantos años!

Eso me molestó —Jamás he manipulado a alguien. Si no vas a hablar claro entonces no me ofendas, Ted.

—¿Ahora te haces la víctima?

—¡No entiendo de qué hablas!

—¡Eres Hermione Granger! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¡Por eso te hiciste mi amiga! ¡Por eso dijiste que me querías! ¡Todo para acercarte a Harry!

—Eso es mentira, sabes que yo soy Berkley, que juntos hemos hecho una amistad...

—¿Entonces no amas a Harry?

Cerré la boca. Así no quería hacérselo saber a Teddy, jamás pensé que la situación me hiciera decírselo de esta forma.

—Sí lo amo —susurré.

Teddy me empujó —¡Jugaste conmigo para acercarte a él! ¡Eres una cruel, horrible y manipuladora bruja!

Intenté agarrarlo —¡No es así! No entiendes. Yo no tengo nada que ver con Granger. Por lo menos no que yo sepa. Y juro que cuando te conocí ni siquiera sabía de Harry...

—¡Confié en ti! ¿Sabes cuántas brujas se me han acercado para ver si consiguen enamorar a mi padrino? ¡Eres igual que Ginny!

—¡Hey, eso es ofensivo!

—¡No eres mejor que ella! ¿O me vas a negar que si Harry te da una oportunidad me vas a dejar de lado?

—¡Jamás te haría algo así, Teddy! ¡Prometimos ser amigos para siempre! ¿Recuerdas el día que enfrentamos al boggart juntos?

Soltó el bufido más furioso que le he escuchado —¿Te refieres al día que el boggart tomó la forma de Harry muerto? ¡Siempre me quedé con la duda de saber si fue tuyo o mío! Pero fui un idiota, pensé que no tenías ni siquiera por qué pensar en él, así que lo dejé pasar. Lo mismo sucedió cuando Harry se marchó, ¡escuché como le pediste que se quedara! De nuevo creí que lo hiciste por mí, porque eres mi amiga, cuando en realidad fue porque lo querías para ti, ¡egoísta!

Empecé a llorar. Todo eso era cierto.

—Mis sentimientos por Harry no tienen relación contigo. Lo juro. Eres mi amigo, Teddy. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos. No podría haber actuado en cada día que compartimos. Cree en mí...

—¡No! Estoy harto que nadie se me acerque por mí. Solo falta que Abbie también quiera a Harry. Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Al final quedo solo...

La voz de mi mejor amiga nos tomó desprevenidos —¡Eres un tonto, Ted Lupin! Sabes que Hermione no nos mintió. Ella no sabe cuál es su relación con Granger. Y no tiene la culpa de que tu padrino haya hecho mil cosas para que se enamorara de él.

Teddy la miró incrédulo —¡Harry es un adulto! Es imposible que haya intentado algo con su alumna. Lo conozco.

—Así es —defendí enseguida a Harry—. Justo hoy lo escuché jurar que no desea algo conmigo, que para él simplemente soy una alumna y que cuando me gradúe se olvidará para siempre de mí.

La voz se me rompió al final. Seguía siendo terriblemente doloroso.

—Entonces tengo la razón —dijo Ted muy seguro—. Tú me usaste para acercarte a él. Harry no quiso nada contigo. La historia de siempre. No sabes el gusto que me da que te haya roto el corazón.

Mis piernas fallaron. Las palabras de Teddy se clavaron en mi cuerpo, haciendo tanto daño que creí no volver a sonreír jamás. Mi mejor amigo... ¿Cómo pudo decir eso?

Abbie lo empujó —¡No puedo creer que me gustaras, Ted Lupin! ¡Eres despreciable! ¿No ves el daño que le hiciste a Hermione?

Alguien me ayudó a pararme. Scorpius me apretó en su pecho.

Quise acercarme de nuevo a Ted —Sé que estás enojado, pero te conozco, dentro de ti sabes que es falso todo lo que dijiste. Somos amigos. Yo...

—¡No me vuelvas a hablar, Berkley! —me interrumpió— ¡Creí que eras diferente!

Se fue al castillo. Scorpius, Abbie y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Solo un pensamiento se mantuvo en mi cabeza: en la misma noche perdí a Harry y a Ted.

El resto del mes siguió con desesperante lentitud. Ya no quise hablar acerca de mi probable relación con Hermione Granger. La pelea con Teddy me tenía tan triste que lo último que necesitaba era empeorar las cosas. Abbie también la pasó mal, creo que se desilusionó de su enamoramiento por Ted. Cuando llegaron los exámenes finales fue un alivio. Me entregué al estudio como jamás. Cada vez que me dolía la cabeza evitaba las alucinaciones. Ya no quiero saber nada de eso. Soy Hermione Berkley, punto final.

Ravenclaw ganó la copa de Quidditch, no es que me importe. Ni siquiera su celebración hizo que Rachel y Michael se reconcilian. Slytherin ganó la copa de las Casas, destruyendo ocho años de victorias consecutivas de Gryffindor. Sé que varios de mis compañeros me culparon. Desde el homenaje no participé en clases a pesar de saber todas las respuestas, reduciendo considerablemente los puntos de Gryffindor, y además fui descubierta fuera del toque de queda en varias ocasiones, restando más y más puntos.

Finalizó el ciclo escolar. Michael y yo regresamos a casa con el ánimo por los suelos. Francis intentó distraernos, pero no funcionó. Escribí más de quince cartas a Teddy en la primera semana del verano. Mis lechuzas regresaron con los sobres intactos.

Cabalgué a Cocoa por la falda del bosque, evitando la montaña donde nací y el río donde casi muero. Pasé la mayoría de las tardes frente al tiradero de ferrocarriles. De vez en cuando hice el hechizo de localización que puse en Harry. Seguía sin funcionar. ¿Cuál era la razón para seguir intentándolo? Fue muy claro al decir que no soy alguien importante para él. Me gustaría poder borrarlo de mi memoria, de mis labios...

No quise que Abbie o Scorpius me visitaran. Tampoco permití que mis hermanos intentaran consolarme. Por primera vez viví el verano prácticamente sola, a excepción de Crookshanks, por supuesto.

Al regresar a Hogwarts tomé la decisión de respetar el alejamiento de Teddy. Sé que algún día comprenderá lo absurdo de su enojo y podremos arreglar las cosas, mientras prefiero mantenerme alejada para que no pueda seguir hiriéndome. Scorpius se mantuvo fiel junto a él durante las tardes para que comprendiera que no estaba solo. Abbie, en cambio, le retiró la palabra por completo.

Organicé tablas de estudio para la preparación de los TIMOS. Me convertí en una adicta del estudio, descubriendo con frustración que perdí mucho tiempo en Quidditch los años anteriores. ¿Cómo puedo seguir siendo la mejor de nuestra generación? No quiero imaginar el nivel de mis compañeros.

A mediados de noviembre llegó la clase que más temía de DCAO: el boggart. Intenté por todos los medios explicarle al profesor Greenwood que ya sabía cómo defenderme de uno, así que no hay motivos para entrar a esa clase, pero me advirtió que eso repercutiría directo en mi calificación final.

Abbie estaba igual de enojada que yo —¿Por qué creen que es buena idea exponer tu peor miedo a un montón de adolescentes?

Estábamos en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Mike y Francis. Ellos nos dieron una reseña de cómo fue su clase con el boggart. No funcionó como esperaban...

—Entonces Jeremy Fellman pasó. Su boggart era su padre, _desnudo_. ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Mike asintió —En mi clase hubo una chica que su boggart resultó ser un Auror inculpándola del asesinato de su hermano menor. Fue terrible. Al siguiente día fue dada de baja del colegio.

Abbie agarró mi mano bajo la mesa —No tengo idea cuál es mi boggart. No le temo a las arañas o cosas básicas, ¿y si resulta algo así de siniestro?

Francis la miró con cariño —Estoy seguro que sea lo que sea podrás vencerlo. Eres valiente y poderosa.

Sentí algo tibio en el pecho al ver a mi amiga sonrojarse por mi hermano. Le sonreí agradecida a Francis.

—Además iremos juntas. Siempre juntas —le dije, a pesar de que yo estaba igual o peor de nerviosa.

Llegamos al salón y casi chocamos con Teddy. Ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada, pero sé que está preocupado por la clase también.

Entramos como un pequeño ejército que va a la muerte. A nadie le parecía justo que enfrentáramos el boggart de forma pública. El profesor Greenwood intentó mostrarse más profesional y solemne que nunca, recordándonos que no sabremos cuándo y cómo un boggart podría irrumpir en nuestras vidas, tenemos que estar preparados.

Hicimos fila para encarar a la bestia. El primer incauto fue un Hufflepuff, le teme a las hordas de hormigas rojas. Fue terrible. Todos gritamos al sentir los insectos subir por nuestras túnicas, el boggart casi cubrió el salón en segundos. El profesor Greenwood tuvo que intervenir, su boggart es su madre diciendo que no sirve para nada.

Abbie seguía prendada de mi cintura, detrás de mí. Repasaba en voz baja las cosas que le han asustado en la vida y cómo podría transformarlas para acabar con ellas. Yo simplemente me preguntaba qué pensarán mis compañeros al ver salir a Harry Potter de ese armario y luego gritarme que no me ama. Hablando de humillaciones públicas...

De pronto fue el turno de Teddy.

—No quiero pasar —dijo orgulloso.

El profesor cambió el gesto amistoso que trajo toda la clase a uno irritado.

—Que seas el ahijado de Harry Potter no le da un trato especial, señor Lupin.

Apreté los puños, ese tipo en serio tiene algo personal contra Harry.

—En ningún momento mencioné a mi padrino, simplemente no quiero pasar. Ya sé cuál es mi boggart, gracias.

Iniciaron una discusión. Todos observaban esperanzados la necedad de Teddy, quizá creyendo que si él se zafaba los demás podríamos hacerlo también. Quise contenerme de ir ayudarlo, pero fue el colmo cuando el profesor volvió a insultarlo por ser ahijado de Harry.

Me adelanté, furiosa —¡Si vuelve a ofenderlo iré con la directora McGonagall!

No esperé que Teddy me respondiera —¡No te metas, Berkley!

Decidí ignorarlo —Estoy segura que la directora nos escuchará —le dije al profesor.

Greenwood alzó una ceja —¿Usted también cree merecer un trato preferencial? ¿Cuál es su relación con Potter?

Di un paso atrás. Teddy bufó —Ella no es nadie.

Que me lo recordaran me causó dolor. Cada día creo que olvidar a Harry es una cuestión de fe. No es que tenga otra opción, es dejarlo ir o pasar el resto de mi vida amando a un imposible. Mi madre habló conmigo durante el verano, notando que me encontraba triste por un mago, dijo que a los quince años todos los amores son verdaderos y gigantes, pero que gracias a Merlín uno termina superándolos en algún momento. Debo tener fe en sus palabras.

Mi silencio debió despertar una sospecha en el profesor. Vi en cámara lenta como sus manos agarraron el picaporte del armario donde habitaba el boggart. Teddy y yo quisimos alejarnos, ambos aterrados de enfrentar de nuevo nuestros miedos. Durante un segundo sus ojos azules me miraron, y en ese instante me sentí unida a él de nuevo. De forma instintiva cogimos nuestras manos. Ni siquiera el peor de los enojos puede impedir que nos apoyemos cuando es más necesario.

Las puertas del armario saltaron de sus bisagras y un manto negro brotó. Al siguiente instante Abbie se puso frente a nosotros.

Su boggart era yo. Una Hermione mayor, de ojos chocolates y sin cicatriz en la mejilla.

—Cuando yo vuelva ya no serás mi hermana —dijo la manera más fría que me escuchado.

Abbie puso una mano en su pecho, donde el collar que compartía conmigo estaba. El collar de hermanas.

Sin pensarlo alcé mi varita. Teddy también.

— _¡Riddikulus! —_ gritamos.

El boggart tomó forma del profesor Greenwood disfrazado de payaso. La risa de nuestros compañeros reventó en el salón.

Abbie se giró sonriente a vernos —Gracias.

Nos abrazó al mismo tiempo.

Teddy me miró desde el largo cabello negro de nuestra amiga, movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra: _lo lamento_.

Salimos del salón, bromeando y felicitando a Abbie por su hermosa muestra de valor al ponerse ante el boggart para protegernos. En mi mano derecha estaba Teddy, en la izquierda Abbie. Jamás quiero soltarlos. Ni Harry Potter ni Hermione Granger me separarán de ellos. Lo juro.

Llegó diciembre y el castillo se cubrió de nieve. Mi vida parecía mucho más alegre con mis amigos devuelta. Pensé que bien podría seguir así, sin Harry y sin amor romántico, porque tenía amistad y amor familiar. Los dolores de cabeza se volvieron menos frecuentes y por alguna razón hice mejor conexión con mi varita. Todo estaba bien.

Un par de días antes de salir de vacaciones la abuela Andy pasó por Teddy. Nos pidió a Abbie, Scor y yo que los acompañáramos. Algo estaba mal en su mirada, no quería soltar la noticia que cargaba.

Fuimos hacia un salón vacío y con mucha claridad y lentitud le explicó a Teddy que Harry murió en su misión secreta y que ahora todos estamos en riesgo.

 **Notas:** Así es, retomamos la línea cronológica de Hermione Berkley. Es el primer capítulo donde Harry nos muestra su encuentro con la Muerte, y aun así faltan cosas que descubrir de ese momento. Flamel también apareció, cautivo junto a nuestro héroe, ¿alguien sospecha por qué? Y sí, Harry murió. Por otro lado Teddy nos muestra lo terrible que es ser el ahijado de Harry Potter, su miedo es justificado, no sólo Ginny lo usó, hubo otras menos importantes. La idea de que su mejor amiga Hermione hubiera hecho lo mismo fue demasiado para él. Por suerte arreglaron su relación, en parte gracias a Abbie, quien es una verdadera Gryffindor. El problema es que esa discusión entre Ted y Hermione retrasó de nuevo el tema Granger/Berkley. Ahora Hermione tendrá que enfrentar eso y de la peor forma, ya verán. La abuela Andy nos dice que todos corren peligro, no es exageración, el fic está a punto de pasar a la acción.

Lamento la demora, ninguna versión de este capítulo me convencía, al final este fue el resultado, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Me gustó poderles dar un vistazo de las emociones y pensamientos sobre Hermione que Harry ha tenido los últimos años. Como ven ni siquiera la diferencia de edades ha podido eliminar el amor que le tiene a la pequeña Hermione.

Fue muy complicado para mí conjuntar la sección de Harry con el relato original de Berkley, pero ya que encaminé de nuevo el fic será mucho más fácil seguir, no tardaré para la siguiente actualización.

Gracias por su apoyo, buenos deseos, presiones, gritos desesperados y demás reviews geniales que sigo recibiendo. Faltan como tres o cuatro capítulos para la tercera parte de este fic, más concentrada en el Harmony.

Por cierto, ¿alguien sospecha qué es lo que quiere realmente la Muerte?

Saludos,

Less.


	20. Renacida

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 **II**

" **Renacida"**

 _...recuperamos su varita en un calabozo... Había otro cuerpo, Nicolas Flamel... Rastros de tortura... Pertenecen a una secta... Quieren volver a su líder inmortal... Un Dios... Dejó testamento... Teddy recibe el 80% de la banca Potter... Fred, hijo de George y Padma Weasley el otro 20%... Su varita es herencia para Hermione Marie Berkley..._

 _Él_

 _Te_

 _Amaba_

Desperté llorando. Los recuerdos de los últimos días me siguen acechando. Nunca he sentido mayor dolor que durante la lectura del testamento.

Es real.

Harry está muerto.

Miré mis manos encima del cobertor. Lágrimas caen como lluvia sobre ellas. A pesar de ello no siento que mi cuerpo las produzca. Me volví inmune a las sensaciones. Mi alma, junto con la de Harry, desapareció de este mundo. Si esto no es amor, si se trata exclusivamente de un enamoramiento adolescente, entonces jamás deseo amar de verdad en mi vida, porque el sufrimiento que ahora me consume parece más poderoso que el propio universo.

Crookshanks maulló a mi lado. Siempre fiel y amoroso. Lo cargué contra mi pecho. Sé que él también está triste por Harry.

Permanecimos el resto de la noche mirando hacia la ventana. La oscuridad se transformó en un fantasmal azul, luego en blancura opaca. Otro día sin Harry.

Crookshanks brincó de pronto hacia la ventana. Un águila imperial llegó con una carta. Escuché a lo lejos a Dennis echarle un innecesario hechizo de reconocimiento.

Me paré para recibir a Phillipa, el águila de los Malfoy. Esa familia tiene un problema con los nombres.

La letra refinada del sobre me hizo sonreír.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Mi padre sigue insistiendo que lo mejor es permanecer separados para no levantar sospechas. Creo que en realidad quiere mantenme bajo su vigilancia hasta que mi regreso a Hogwarts se lo impida. Hice todo lo posible por convencerlo de llevarme aunque sea medio día a St. Otterpot, incluso prometí cursar Runas Antiguas en vez de Adivinación el siguiente año. No funcionó, obviamente. ¿Cómo es el Auror que cuida tu casa? El mío es insoportable. Me recuerda al profesor Greenwood. Teddy habló conmigo ayer en la chimenea, dice que Susan Bones es una vieja amiga de Harry, así que se siente cómodo con ella en la casa. Todavía no lo puedo creer... ¡El profesor Potter muerto! Padre está igual de incrédulo. Como sea, ¿sabes algo de Abbie?_

 _Te extraño,_

 _Scorpius Malfoy._

Arrugué la carta. Solo Scor podía hacer sonar nuestra separación como un dilema de jóvenes enamorados. Me dolió saber que Teddy sí está en comunicación con él. Supongo que no es tan fácil hablar conmigo ahora. Mis sentimientos por Harry no me permiten consolar a mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo hacerlo si la tristeza me tiene destruída?

Me asomé por la ventana para observar al Auror que nos asignaron. El joven Dennis Creevey. A los habitantes de St. Otterpot les preocupó su presencia en el pueblo, mi madre tuvo que explicar cientos de veces que solo era como prevención por mi amistad con Ted Lupin, ahijado del recién fallecido Harry Potter.

Yo tampoco puedo creer que sea verdad. Él sobrevivió la guerra, el enfrentamiento con el peor de los magos oscuros, la muerte de la mujer que amó. ¿Qué pudo ser tan terrible esta vez que terminó con él? Lo que sea ahora está detrás de nosotros, o por lo menos eso cree Susan. Fue ella quien organizó la protección de nosotros cuatro.

Fue ella la única que me abrazó antes que a Teddy cuando nos encontramos. Y sus palabras... Merlín, lo que susurró en ese abrazo me cambió la vida.

" _Él te amaba."_

Me he repetido hasta el cansancio que Susan Bones no tiene ninguna razón para mentirme. Así que debe ser cierto. Harry me amó. A mí. A Hermione Marie Berkley. ¿Habrá sido por mi semejanza con Granger o es realmente posible que una jovencita de quince años enamore a un hombre adulto? Quizá un poco de ambas.

...eso ya no importa.

Harry está muerto.

Pasé el resto del día en la cama, igual que desde nuestra llegada a St. Otterpot. Michael vino a revisarme. Lo volví a ignorar. Ahora sé que mintió. El día que casi muero en el río fue Harry quien me encontró. Yo estuve en su recámara. Michael _mintió_. Jamás me sentí tan traicionada. Cuando Francis también vino y se fue sin respuesta de mi parte, mis padres decidieron intervenir.

Ambos entraron casi de puntitas, inseguros de cómo proceder. Creo que en general siempre fui una persona muy alegre y despreocupada, tenerme así debe ser nuevo para ellos. Papá dejó una canasta con dos trozos de queso y una hogaza de pan en mi mesita junto a la cama.

—No has comido desde ayer en la mañana, zanahoria.

Mamá siguió —¿Te sientes mal?

Me encogí de hombros sin soltar mi almohada.

Papá le dio un suave codazo a mamá, haciendo ese gesto que pone cuando está a punto de decir una tontería.

—Ya sabemos por qué estás triste. No tienes que seguir actuando. Estás enamorada.

Miré sorprendida a mi padre —¿Cómo lo supieron?

Papá sonrió orgulloso —Bueno, tu madre intuyó algo desde el verano. No tiene nada de malo, zanahoria. El amor es algo bonito y dulce. Ya verás que Teddy te corresponderá.

— _¿Teddy?_ —chisté.

—Me alegra saber que tendremos otro Hufflepuff en la familia. No te preocupes, yo le enseñaré nuestras tradiciones. Será un maravilloso granjero.

—Papá, no estoy enamorada de Ted.

Su gesto confiado se deshizo —¿No me digas que de Scorpius? Oh, ese muchacho será pésimo granjero. Lo tienen muy consentido. Bueno, hubiera preferido a un Hufflepuff, pero es tu decisión hija. Yo lo pondré en forma. Cuando menos te imagines ya lo verás en el molino terminando el trigo...

—¡Papá! Tampoco es Scorpius.

Mamá se iluminó —¡Sabía que era Wyatt!

Ambos se abrazaron, aliviados —¡Un carpintero en la familia! ¡Oh, la boda en St. Otterpot será divina! ¡Tenemos que empezar a guardar el vino y los granos! ¡Hay que ir tejiendo los manteles! ¡Y sacudiendo las viejas copas!

Me levanté desesperada, interrumpiendo la cantaleta de ambos —¡No estoy enamorada de Wyatt! ¡No me quiero casar nunca! ¡Basta!

Corrí y me encerré en el baño. Cuando mis padres se ponen así nadie los detiene.

Escuché una pequeña discusión. Finalmente mamá tocó la puerta.

—Ya se fue tu padre. Abre para que podamos hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar...

— _Hermione Marie Berkley,_ abre.

Estuve a punto de obedecer. El miedo me detuvo. A solas con mamá no tardaré en confesar que amo a Harry. No quiero imaginar su rostro de decepción. Después de todo Harry es un hombre mayor y mi profesor... _Era._

—Solo déjame en paz, por favor —murmuré sentándome en el suelo. Frente a mí la pileta de madera y porcelana brillaba por el sol de la ventana.

—Me preocupas, hija. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

 _No._

Eso ya no es verdad. Hermione Marie Berkley tal vez, pero el ser humano que soy, por completo, no.

Desde que supe de la muerte de Harry, debajo de todo el dolor siento una preocupación absurda. Ted, Scorpius y Abbie están protegidos por los Aurores. Mi familia no tiene nada qué temer... ¿Por quién más debería sentirme tan preocupada? Es obvio que Harry no tiene más familia... ¿Verdad? De ser así los habría conocido en la lectura del testamento. ¿Qué se me está escapando? La única explicación "razonable" es que no sean míos estos sentimientos. Que sean de _ella_.

Hermione Granger.

Supongo que ya no puedo seguir evadiéndolo.

—De acuerdo, hija —suspiró mamá del otro lado de la puerta—. Te dejaré en paz. Estaré en la cocina por si necesitas algo. Sabes que una madre _siempre_ está para sus hijos. Confía en mí.

La escuché alejarse. Sus palabras haciendo eco en mis oídos. Eso era. Estoy preocupada por otra madre y otro padre. ¡Los Granger! ¿Puede que corran peligro? Mi pecho se estrujó de imaginarlos heridos. _Sí están en peligro_. Pensé asustada.

–¿Hermione? Quiero hablar contigo, por favor.

Era Michael.

—No deseo hablar contigo y además no es un buen momento. Vete —respondí molesta.

—Quiero pedirte una disculpa... Y contarte algo sobre tu nacimiento y lo que hablé con el señor Potter.

Abrí la puerta, curiosa —¿Hablaste con Harry? ¿Cuándo?

Michael se encogió un poquito. Parecía a punto de recibir una explosión.

—Cuando le pedí ayuda para encontrarte. El día que casi mueres en el río.

Apreté los puños —Explícate.

Lo vi tomar valor antes de narrar con detalle la búsqueda desesperada que hizo. Cada segundo era peor que el anterior. Al describir los magos que atacaron a Harry en alguna parte del mundo archivé esa información para después, podría ser relevante. Entonces llegó al final del relato, cuando le _exigió_ a Harry que se alejara de mí. Cuando Harry aceptó no involucrarse conmigo de forma romántica.

Michael y yo quedamos en silencio durante minutos. Yo seguía procesando la información. Todo era coherente con lo que me dijo Susan Bones. Harry me amó.

De pronto me tiré encima de Michael, azotando mis puños en su pecho.

— _¡¿Cómo_ –golpe- _pudiste_ –golpe- _hacerle_ –golpe- _eso a_ –golpe- _Harry?!_

Empecé a llorar. De nuevo. No quiero imaginar lo que significa renunciar por cuestiones sociales a un amor. Sí, _ya sé_ que soy mucho menor que él, pero nuestra situación está muy lejos de ser la común.

Michael atrapó mis muñecas, completamente inmóvil tras mi ridículo ataque a su enorme pecho.

—¡Soy tu hermano mayor! Creí que era lo mejor...

Me zafé de su agarre —¡Por lo menos merecíamos discutirlo! ¡¿Te pusiste a pensar que tal vez Harry y yo habríamos acordado seguir separados?! ¡Ni siquiera nos diste oportunidad de hablar abiertamente de nuestros sentimientos! No tenías que entrometerte. A nadie le concierne esto. Solo a Harry y a mí. Y ahora... —enredé mis dedos en el cabello, frustrada— ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme? Crecimos juntos, Mike. Me conoces mejor que nadie, con la excepción de Francis. Debiste darme una oportunidad de hacerme responsable del amor que tengo por Harry. ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que iba a brincar sobre un _profesor_ y le iba a pedir matrimonio? ¡Ni siquiera sé qué carrera deseo para mi futuro! ¡Menos voy a pensar en iniciar una vida con alguien! Pero no importa ya. Harry está muerto. Rompiste mi confianza. Abusaste de tu "posición" como hermano mayor. Jamás pensé sentir tanto rencor hacia ti, Michael. _Jamás._

Mi hermano dio un paso atrás, como golpeado por mis palabras. Tuvo que parpadear las lágrimas para que no cayeran.

—Lo lamento —susurró—. Siempre te vi como una niña, con la madurez apenas suficiente de tu edad. No pensé que fueras a tomar de forma racional tu enamoramiento por...

— _No_ es un enamoramiento —interrumpí—. Enamoramiento es lo que sientes por Rachel. Algo duro, intenso y fugaz. Lo que siento por Harry juro que es primordial para vivir. Es como si... Como si hubiera nacido amándolo...

Me arrepentí enseguida de decir eso. Quise explicar la magnitud de mis emociones, pero en vez de eso sembré una duda aterradora en Michael y en mí.

—Hay algo más que me aclaró el señor Potter ese día —siseó Mike con la voz endurecida—. Él pidió una segunda oportunidad para Hermione Granger. Me dijo que eras tú.

Me recargué de la puerta.

—No es cierto...

—¡Sí lo es y lo sabes! ¡Lo hemos sabido desde hace años! ¡Eres la reencarnación de Hermione Granger! ¡Por eso crees que amas a Harry Potter, pero no son tus emociones! ¡Tú eres una Berkley! ¡Reacciona!

Lo empujé varias veces, intentando sacarlo de mi recámara.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Lárgate!

Michael intentó frenarme. Era difícil pelearnos sin realmente lastimarnos, a pesar de todo. Entonces recordé la varita que Harry me heredó. Ella tampoco tenía el rastreo del Ministerio de Magia. Corrí hacia mi buró y la extraje del cajón. No había querido tocarla, pero esta situación lo amerita. Al sacarla del bolso de terciopelo sentí la punta de mis dedos chispear. Era casi idéntica a mi varita original, la que perdí en el río.

Me giré de un movimiento, apuntando a Michael.

—Fuera —advertí.

Lo pensó unos segundos. Luego, con los hombros caídos, se marchó. Respiré aliviada porque no sé si hubiera sido capaz de sacarlo a la fuerza, ni siquiera con magia.

Cerré la puerta con seguro.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí, agarrando el picaporte y con la frente en la puerta. Mi respiración parecía el único ruido en la habitación.

¿Y si Michael tiene razón? ¿Y si mi amor por Harry es un eco de mi vida pasada?

Es decir, lo más real y hermoso que he sentido... Es _falso_.

Con suavidad me deslicé al piso, poniendo en duda mi existencia. ¿Soy realmente otra persona? ¿Mi alma, mi mente y mi magia son distintas a las de Hermione Granger? Como un fruto encerrado en la cáscara de otro. ¿Son Michael y Francis mis hermanos, comparto con ellos sangre? Y mis padres...

Oh, no. Los Granger.

Me levanté de golpe.

También esta preocupación debe ser falsa. Los Granger no son mi familia. No tengo por qué sentirme tan desesperada ...¿cierto?

Me acerqué a la ventana. Ya es de noche. La delgada capa de nieve en las colinas brilla por las antorchas mágicas del pueblo. Todo es calma. A lo lejos, imponente y blanca, está la montaña donde nací. La observé con aprensión. Sé que ahí está la respuesta. ¿Soy alguien encerrada en el cuerpo renacido de Granger? ¿Sufro emociones ajenas y falsas? O peor... ¿Soy alguien que desaparecerá cuando Granger vuelva a tomar control de su cuerpo? Por algo me duele todo cuando tengo un recuerdo de ella.

Es horrible que lo que más me interese descubrir, con base en eso, es si mis sentimientos por Harry son reales o no.

Jugué con la varita entre mis manos. No puedo seguir con esta duda. Es demasiado horrible y profunda.

Pero para llegar al pico de la montaña primero tengo que deshacerme del Auror.

Esperé un rato más a que todos se fueran a dormir. Le dejé una nota a Francis para que no se preocuparan por mí. Me marché directo al establo.

Cocoa relinchó al verme entrar. Le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—Tranquila, hermosa. Necesito tu ayuda.

Coloqué la silla de montar y estaba por subirme cuando un Lumus me detuvo.

—¿Eres la señorita Berkley? —dijo el Auror acercándose— Gusto en conocerla. Hasta ahora solo sus hermanos habían salido de la casa. Lamento informarle que no puedo dejarla ir a cabalgar sola y tan noche. Es por su seguridad. Por favor regrese a su casa.

Sin girarme monté a Cocoa.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Muévete —pedí lo más segura que pude.

El Auror aguantó una risa —Señorita, soy un mago altamente entrenado. Y usted no puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Así que...

Se acercó más, iluminando mi rostro.

Quedó paralizado —¿Hermione?

Apreté las riendas. ¿Qué todo mundo conocía a Granger o _qué_?

— _¡Desmaius!_

El rayo rojo cruzó el pecho del mago altamente entrenado. Supongo que no le enseñaron permanecer en alerta permanente...

Agité las riendas y Cocoa salió a todo galope. Cuando la luz del pueblo quedó atrás usé la varita de Harry para iluminar nuestro camino. La noche era fría, clásica de diciembre, sin ventiscas. Cocoa reconoció el recorrido y frenó, alzándose en sus patas traseras.

—¡Cocoa, calma! —hice varios sonidos con la boca para relajarla. Acaricié su cuello— ¿Qué sucede? Vamos al pico, pronto...

La yegua se negó a avanzar.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunté confundida. Cocoa relinchó suavemente— ¿Por mí? Oh, hermosa, prometo que no volveré a hundirme en el río. Lo prometo. Pero es de vida o muerte que llegue allá arriba. Por favor, ayúdame.

Con reticencia comenzó a trotar. Lentamente cortamos el monte hasta que escuchamos la cascada. Ese año no hacía tanto frío para que estuviera congelada. Cocoa me dejó cerca del río.

—No me acercaré al agua, lo prometo. Espera aquí.

Me hinqué en la nieve, esperando alguna revelación. La última vez que estuve aquí sentí que la magia natural del monte quería explicarme algo. No logré hacer conexión con ella antes de caer al río, pero dudo que lo hubiera logrado en mayor tiempo. Tengo un problema básico para aceptar esa comunión con la magia original. Por eso no he podido hacer mi _patronus._ Es tan simple que me da vergüenza admitirlo. Me he negado a aceptar que no soy por completo quien creo ser. Eso ha mermado mi potencial mágico.

Recordé con cariño las palabras que Harry me ofreció en el salón de DCAO, durante la lección de _patronus_...

 _Usa tu magia para navegar por tus sentimientos. Tu espíritu te guiará hacia el lugar indicado. No hace mucho se creía que la magia residía en la sangre, y que mientras más pura fuera, más poder te entregaba. Sin embargo, la magia florece del alma y la voluntad. El alma de todos los seres está abierta al universo, en sintonía con lo elevado y místico de la existencia. La voluntad, en cambio, está cerrada para la mayoría de los seres. Ella requiere un fin qué seguir para ser despertada. ¿Cuál es tu fin, Hermione? ¿Qué belleza le ofreciste a tu voluntad para que se conectara con tu alma y juntas te dieran la magia? Puede que esa respuesta no la tengas aún, es algo que cada mago y bruja debe descubrir durante su vida, pero debes tener una ligera sospecha de qué es. En esa comprensión está tu protector. Sigue a tu magia, deshaz el camino que ella traza diariamente hacia tu cuerpo, síguela por los rincones de tu alma, brinca más allá, hacia tu voluntad..._

Igual que la primera vez, me imaginé descalza en las colinas de St. Otterpot. La belleza onírica de cada color me hizo saber que no es real. Estoy en una especie de trance. Comienzo a caminar hacia el pico. Ahí está la respuesta. No me voy a rendir.

Una mano cálida me frena. Esta vez sé de quién se trata.

Me giro valiente. Soy yo. Ella. Ambas Hermione.

Nuestro parecido es mucho mayor ahora que yo tengo quince y ella dieciocho. La estatura casi es la misma y los ángulos del rostro están casi parejos. Ella luce más delicada, yo aún tengo las mejillas un poco redondas.

" _Hola." digo temerosa. Ella me muestra una sonrisa "Necesito hablar contigo. Dejar las cosas en claro..."_

" _¿Con quién crees que estamos hablando?"_

 _Su pregunta me confunde por el uso del plural. Miró a nuestro alrededor. Ya no estamos en las colinas de St. Otterpot, parecemos flotar en el espacio vacío y negro._

" _¿Con Hermione Granger?" respondo tentativamente._

" _Contigo."_

 _Eso me causa irritación "Entonces es verdad. Soy la reencarnación de Granger."_

" _La reencarnación de un cuerpo, pero la misma alma."_

" _No comprendo..."_

" _Sí lo haces. Por eso estás hablando contigo. Yo no soy real. Nuestro cerebro me creó para poderse explicar lo que conscientemente no puede. Así es más fácil para ti, aunque en realidad estás hablando contigo."_

" _¿Entonces Hermione Granger no vive dentro de mí?"_

" _Definir un alma con un nombre y apellido es inútil. En términos prácticos claro que no eres Granger porque tus circunstancias fueron distintas. Supongo que podemos seguir diciendo que eres Berkley. Pero como dije: es inútil definir un alma con nombres y apellidos."_

" _¿Cómo puedo saber todo eso? No tiene sentido."_

" _Nuestro cerebro se protegió. La cantidad de información que poseía nuestra alma al renacer era excesiva. Decidimos encerrarme aquí, la primera vida de nuestra alma, en la parte más profunda de nuestra mente, para que pudiéramos disfrutar una infancia feliz y libre."_

 _Escucharme explicarlo fue como ver lo obvio. En mi cabeza nuestras palabras se IBAN arreglando con brillante claridad "Bloqueé mi vida pasada..."_

" _Fue para sobrevivir. En realidad fue una estrategia fantástica. Somos muy inteligentes."_

 _No hay una Granger y una Berkley separadas. Esas etiquetas son superficiales. En el interior somos la misma._

" _¿Qué pasará si libero esa parte de mi memoria? ¿Seguirá siendo fatal?"_

 _Mi reflejo se muerde el labio inferior, pensando._

" _¿Quieres hacerlo? Creo que hemos hecho un gran trabajo en mantener nuestro pasado sellado."_

" _No lo sé." respondo honesta " Tengo miedo que la parte de mi alma que se formó como Berkley sea eclipsada por la Granger."_

 _Sin embargo la curiosidad es gigantesca. ¿Cuántos libros ya he leído? ¿Cuánto conocimiento tengo atrapado sin usarse?_

" _Ya somos mayores. Creo que podemos asimilar el pasado, aunque cause trabajo al inicio. Mi teoría –nuestra teoría- es que será como tener recuerdos más viejos y complejos, pero nuestros. Una muy larga vida repartida en quince años físicos que tenemos hoy."_

 _Hablar con tu cerebro es raro. ¿Siempre he tenido ese tono sabidillo?_

" _¿Qué pasará con mis sentimientos? ¿Serán los de Granger o Berkley?"_

" _¿Hay diferencia?"_

 _La respuesta me golpea con alivio._ No. _Ambas amamos a Harry. Ambas adoramos a nuestras familias, cuatro padres y dos hermanos. Ambas daríamos la vida por nuestros amigos, nuevos o viejos. Nuestra alma siente lo mismo, sin importar la circunstancia._

 _Pero el sentido práctico de sufrir las vivencias que perdí en otra vida no justifican el dolor. Harry está muerto. Nada de lo que haga cambiará ese hecho. ¿No será doblemente horrible recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos? ¿Quiénes quedan en el mundo que me deseen de vuelta, a la_ yo _de hace más de una década?_

 _La realización cae como agua fría._

 _Mis padres. Cameron y Richard Granger._

 _Ellos merecen que haga el esfuerzo. Ellos me perdieron hace quince años, sin tener idea que lejos seguía viva, en otra familia. Por Merlín, debió ser terrible._

 _No sé en qué momento decidí abrir mi mente a todos mis recuerdos, pero de pronto ya no estoy en el espacio vacío._

Regresé a la cascada de St. Otterpot.

En mis manos la varita de Harry parece chispear. En realidad es mi magia, vibrando en formas que no había sentido antes. Incluso mi cabello está más erizado.

Cerré los ojos. Me concentré en mi magia, voluntad y alma. El miedo de perder mi identidad desapareció, dejando un camino de luz en su lugar. Atravieso ese camino. Voces e imágenes se arremolinan. Un zumbido me cruza los oídos. Algo caliente se escurre por mi nariz. _Dolor_. Hay mucha información, vieja y nueva, chocando como constelaciones. Escucho mi gemido agonizante. No puedo con esto. ¡Es demasiado! Pero sigo. Y sigo. Y sigo. Mis padres, los primeros, me necesitan. Debo luchar por ellos.

Levanto la varita. Aquí está la prueba.

— _¡Expecto Patronus!_

La explosión de neblina brillante iluminó el pico de la montaña. Mi magia fue liberada en su estado completo _por fin_ después de quince años. Los listones plateados se acumularon para crear a mi protector. El viento levantó la nieve y agitó al río y a los pinos. Cocoa relinchó cerca de mí. La luz siguió aumentando, cegándome.

Siento una calidez extraña y conocida al mismo tiempo. Me veo de niña en la ciudad de Londres. Me veo en una escuela muggle. Me veo recibiendo mi carta de aceptación a Hogwarts el diecinueve de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa. Me veo... desmemorizando a mis padres para protegerlos. Huir. Amar. Sacrificarme. _Morir_.

.

.

.

.

.

Recuperé la conciencia con lentitud. Mi cabeza duele demasiado. La luz detrás de mis párpados me hace daño. Me cuesta trabajo recordar qué pasó.

De pronto sentí el hocico de Cocoa respirar casi en mi rostro. Debe estar preocupada. Levanté la mano para acariciarla, pero sólo sentí una bruma cálida y fresca.

Asustada abrí los ojos. Es mi _patronus._ Equino alado. Muerto. Un thestral.

Relinchó al verme despierta, olisqueó mi cabello y se fue volando.

La ironía no se me escapa. _¡Un thestral!_

Pasé otra media hora tirada en ese círculo perfecto de pasto en medio de la nieve. El cielo nublado no me permitió ver las estrellas. Lo único que sucedía en mi cabeza era confusión. Me obligué a concentrarme en algún recuerdo "Granger" para comprobar si no aluciné, pero la presión en mi cabeza me lo impidió. Sobre mis labios aún está la sangre fresca que brotó de mi nariz. Decidí que lo mejor sería llevar eso de las memorias con calma. Sin embargo, hay un asunto que requiere velocidad.

—Cocoa —susurré ronca. Mi yegua se acercó—, regresa a casa. Yo partiré a otro lugar, no te preocupes.

Relinchó molesta. La entiendo.

—Prometo regresar.

Morí a los dieciocho años. Sé que ya sabía aparecerme en esa época, así que será como volver a subirme a la bicicleta. _Destino. Decisión. Desenvoltura._

¡CRACK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje fue más largo de lo que pensé. Aunado al dolor de cabeza y el mareo por la falta de oxígeno caí de rodillas, a punto del desmayo. Miré la casa suburbana, los amplios ventanales. Una luz se prendió en una de las recámaras.

Yo estoy en el patio posterior. Hay una parrilla a mi izquierda.

El mareo no disminuye.

Escucho una ligera discusión. Se acercan hacia el ventanal que lleva al patio donde estoy.

— _Te juro que escuché una aparición. Debe ser Harry, ¿quién más?_

— _Cameron, te has encariñado demasiado con ese jovencito._

— _¡Ay! Como si tú no, Richard._

— _¡Mmph! Lo que quiero decir es que Harry siempre viene de día. ¿Por qué se aparecería a la mitad de la noche?_

— _Tal vez le pasó algo._

— _Y acudiría a los muggles inservibles por qué...?_

— _Porque somos su familia. Abre la puerta. Veo a alguien afuera._

— _Es mucho más pequeño que Harry... Tal vez debería agarrar el bat._

— _Espera. No... No puede ser..._

Me desmayé.

—

Lo primero fue un aroma delicioso. Carne. _Mucha carne_. Merlín, llevo meses sin consumirla, después de volverme vegetariana por los ridículos regalos de cortejo de St. Otterpot. Lo siguiente fue la sensación de ser observada con mucha atención.

Instintivamente busqué mi varita. Alguien la puso en mi mano.

—Aquí está. Tranquila.

La voz femenina provocó un torrente de emociones. Amor. Añoranza. Miedo. Tristeza. Felicidad.

—¿Mamá? —dije al abrir los ojos.

Ahí estaban los dos. Richard y Cameron Granger. Inclinados sobre mí, viéndome como si fuera lo más hermoso de este mundo. Ambos parecían haber llorado.

—¿Sí nos recuerdas, princesa? —dijo mi padre.

Toqué mi nuca —Un poco. Es muy confuso. ¿Ustedes... no deberían estar igual de confundidos?

Mamá me acarició el cabello —Harry nos explicó todo hace cinco años, cuando entraste a Hogwarts. Decidimos permanecer alejados para no complicar tu vida.

—Era suficiente con saber que estabas bien y eras feliz —agregó papá.

—Pero nunca perdimos las esperanzas de que un día nos recordarías.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Llorando los abracé conmovida. ¿Cómo pudieron seguir lejos de su única hija, después de pensarla muerta, solo porque ella es feliz así?

—¡Te extrañé tanto! —sollozó mamá.

—Debes contarnos todo de tu nueva vida. Antes come algo, te ves pálida. Preparé la parrillada que era tu favorita.

Me acercó, entre lágrimas, el plato rebosante de carne y puré de papas.

No tuve valor de decirle que soy vegetariana, así que comencé por el puré.

—Nos preocupamos mucho cuando te vimos desmayada en el patio. Tenías sangre en el rostro. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás en peligro?

Mamá se veía igual de alterada —Hemos intentado localizar a Harry desde que te acostamos, pero no responde. Eso es ...nuevo.

Quedé con el tenedor a la mitad del camino. Los miré incrédula.

—¿Conocen a Harry?

Mis ojos se perdieron por la habitación. Estoy en la recámara principal. Hay fotografías en una de las paredes junto al televisor, en ellas aparezco _yo_ de niña, otras de mis padres en distintos lugares del mundo, y... una de un jovencito Harry vestido con toga y birrete, graduándose de algún lugar, con mis padres de cada lado.

Dejé caer el tenedor. Me sentí tonta por llorar de nuevo. Era obvio que mis padres y Harry desarrollaron una relación durante mi ausencia. Ahora debo decirles que está muerto.

—Princesa, ¿qué ocurre? —dijo papá tomando mis manos.

—Harry... Harry murió.

Mamá frunció el ceño —No puede ser.

—Es cierto, mamá. Estoy usando su varita. Me la heredó en su testamento. ¡Está muerto!

Me dejé abrazar por mi madre, abrumada por la tranquilidad de poder ser honesta y penar a Harry. Mi otra madre, Marie, jamás entendería mi dolor por un profesor.

—No, cariño. Quiero decir que _no_ es posible. Harry dejó protegida esta casa. Solo él y nosotros podemos entrar. Y tú, por tener nuestra sangre. Los escudos siguen arriba. Los revisé cuando apareciste.

Me separé, impactada —¿Su magia sigue activa?

Papá asintió —Con los años me acostumbré a su magia, pero si me concentro puedo sentirla. Es como un halo eléctrico en las paredes. Búscala.

Para mí fue más fácil. Sólo tuve que pensar en él.

Era cierto.

Mamá me limpió las lágrimas del rostro —¿Por qué no nos explicas qué está pasando?

Asentí. La realización de que Harry sigue vivo fue tan poderosa que ignoré el puré y fui directo por la carne. Necesito recuperar energía, porque no importa dónde ni cómo, iré por él.

—

Mis padres y yo nos dimos cuenta que llevábamos horas sin parar de hablar cuando amaneció. Decidieron llamar al consultorio y cancelar sus citas de ese día. Mientras me dejaron tomar un baño y estar un rato sola para pensar la situación.

Los Granger son extraordinarios. Adoro el humor de mi padre, la inteligencia de mi madre. Hay gestos y hábitos de ambos que reconozco en mí. Jamás me sentí tan identificada. Incluso la risa de mamá y yo es idéntica. No pude evitar hacer la comparación, que a pesar de ser muy amada con los Berkley siempre me sentí un poco extraña. Como una nota desafinada en una melodía perfecta. Ni tan alta, rubia y sagaz como Michael, ni tan bonachona, ingeniosa y tierna como Francis, sino castaña, sabidilla y terca. A pesar de ello no puedo imaginar unos hermanos más increíbles. Al contarles de ellos a los Granger se emocionaron y rieron por nuestras aventuras. Procuré, por respeto, hablar casi nada de Marie y Francis, mis otros padres.

Cuando quise interrogar a los Granger sobre cómo Harry está involucrado con mi reencarnación, me explicaron que tampoco sabían.

— _Harry sólo nos dijo que pidió una segunda oportunidad. Que se arrepentía por haber jugado de esa manera con tu alma, y que sólo le queda velar por tu bienestar y felicidad. Estuvimos de acuerdo, aunque la situación fue muy dolorosa en su momento._

Así que es otro camino sin salida.

Terminé de bañarme y usé magia para transfigurar ropa limpia. Pensé en los datos que tenía sobre la misión de Harry. Scorpius alguna vez nos contó sobre cinco puntos cardinales, un círculo de transmutación y Albus Dumbledore. Ahora también sé que Flamel estaba involucrado, y que la secta de magos locos desea convertir a su líder en un ser inmortal. No hay que ser un genio para unir puntos. La piedra filosofal, la alquimia parece ser la única manera de obtener la vida eterna. Y Michael me dijo que cuando encontró a Harry en su misión, vio y memorizó un mapa con varios lugares marcados.

Necesito ese mapa.

Y ayuda.

Bajé las escaleras, observando la hermosa casa. Parece que mis padres tienen buen dinero, al contrario de los Berkley, lo cual, honestamente, me da igual. En general la casa era espaciosa y bien iluminada. Una habitación principal y otra que convirtieron en estudio. Al llegar a la sala casi me caigo. ¡Está llena de libros!

—Me da gusto verte sonreír por una pequeña biblioteca, hija —dijo mamá caminando hacia mí.

—¿Pequeña? —bufé emocionada.

—Ven a desayunar. Quiero que me cuentes más sobre St. Otterpot.

La seguí feliz, prometiendo algún día revisar esos libros. La comida en la mesa también era distinta a la de mi segundo hogar. Huevos mal hechos, jugo artificial en una lata, pan que parecía de uno o dos días y jamón.

—¿Recuerdas que no soy buena cocinera? —preguntó avergonzada mamá.

—Es perfecto —repliqué de inmediato.

Papá movió el bigote —Seguro estás acostumbrada a algo más natural y fresco.

—Es perfecto —repetí. Aunque no sé cómo voy a comer sin queso y fruta...

La conversación volvió a fluir con energía; sin embargo, mi concentración estaba en hacer un plan para rescatar a Harry.

—Ya es un adulto, ¿sabes? —de pronto dijo papá.

Bajé la mirada —¿Quién? —fingí no saber.

—Es un adulto con mucha preparación. No es correcto que te marches tras de él. _Esta vez_ puede hacerlo solo.

Sentí lágrimas en mi rostro. Ya una vez los abandoné por ir a ayudar a Harry. En ese tiempo los dos teníamos diecisiete años. La situación es distinta, sé que Harry no me necesita. Ya no.

—Lo amo —susurré.

Mamá me tomó la mano —Imagina lo preocupado y molesto que Harry se pondrá si sabe que te pusiste en riesgo.

Mi voz tembló al responder.

—No puedo abandonarlo. Quizá ya no somos los mismos que crecieron juntos en Hogwarts, y lo lógico es seguir adelante sin él. Pero lo amo. He muerto y nacido amándolo. Y eso no cambiará. Granger o Berkley, _siempre_ iré con él.

Me levanté decida. Mis padres me vieron con miedo.

—Les juro que volveré. No volverán a pasar el dolor de perderme. Confíen en mí.

Desaparecí.

 **Notas:** Inicia la acción. Creo que es un capítulo muy revelador. Hermione ha aceptado su vida pasada, con el tiempo recuperará sus memorias originales y las consecuencias serán buenas y malas. Harry, por supuesto, sigue vivo! Pero el cómo y dónde es algo que descubrirán después. Michael ya recibió su merecido por haberse involucrado en la relación de Harry y Hermione. Y los Granger regresaron!

En el siguiente capítulo ciertos jovencitos irán en búsqueda de Harry, mientras ciertos padres se conocen.

Este es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento. Los disfruté en especial porque Hermione ya está tranquila de que sus emociones son reales y que merecen todo el respeto y la oportunidad del mundo, pero para eso primero tiene que ir a rescatar a su príncipe.

Gracias por su apoyo, les mando un abrazo,

Less.


	21. La cueva más oscura

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Notas:** Pónganse cómodos, el capítulo es largo, lleno de acción y drama.

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 **II**

 **Lectores en Chile:** si han notado que su país se siente más bonito que de costumbre, nada más quiero decirles que se debe a la visita de una persona encantadora, a la que se le extraña mucho desde México. Este capítulo es para ti, **AnahíPG**.

" **La cueva más oscura"**

En cuanto aparecí en el cuarto de Harry lancé un hechizo para bloquear e insonorizar la puerta. La última vez que estuve aquí vi un libro que resulta perfecto para la situación actual. Deshice las pilas de enciclopedias, literatura, diccionarios y más, hasta que encontré lo que buscaba. _Quiebre de rastreos: guía para un escape invisible._ Me dejé caer en el piso con el libro entre las rodillas, pasando las hojas lo más rápido que podía. Sonreí al ver que Harry resaltó algunos párrafos e hizo anotaciones en los márgenes. Nada es más sexy que un hombre dedicado a su lectura. Finalmente hallé el encantamiento necesario. Eché un vistazo al cuarto antes de irme, pensando en llevarme alguna cosa de utilidad. _¡La capa de invisibilidad!_ La hice un nudo y volví a desaparecer.

Caí contra el pavimento.

Aún no domino esto de las desapariciones. Al levantar la vista encontré la pequeña casa citadina de los Owen. Una parte de mi cerebro me reclamó por ser tan egoísta, pero la otra me impulsó a correr hacia esa puerta. En dos vidas solo una mujer ha conseguido tanto amor de mi parte. Necesito a mi mejor amiga.

Toqué desesperada. No sé dónde está el Auror que asignaron a la casa de Abbie, pero si me lo cruzo todo habrá sido en balde, jamás me dejarán ir por Harry.

Abbie abrió la puerta, su rostro congelado en una expresión de infinito aburrimiento. Al verme parpadeó dos veces antes de abrazarme histérica.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por venir! Este invierno ha sido terrible. Como ningún otro. De no ser por la horrible presencia de McLaggen hubiera pensando que me volví loca y la magia no existe y jamás regresaré a Hogwarts.

En cuanto escuché _McLaggen_ el zumbido en mis oídos regresó. Tuve que agarrarme de Abbie para no caer. Gemí adolorida. Un viejo recuerdo... _El campo de Quidditch... Las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor... Confundus..._

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? —chistó Abbie metiéndome a su casa. No sé cómo me arrastró hasta la banca del recibidor.

—Necesito explicarte tantas cosas... —intenté respirar profundo para evadir el dolor— pero si el Auror que cuida tu casa me ve nos meteremos en problemas.

Abbie giró los ojos, no tanto como lo hago yo, sino como Scorpius ha perfeccionado con su aire de nobleza. Fue gracioso verla copiarlo.

—Imposible. El Auror McLaggen está encerrado en la recámara de mi hermana. Por Merlín, fue como amor a primera vista, por lo menos de parte de Allegra. Algo me dice que McLaggen no es de los hombres románticos, más de los que pegan y corren.

La miré confundida —¿Tus padres no tienen problemas con que una de sus hijas esté encerrada con un hombre mayor?

—En realidad solo se llevan ocho años. Allegra ya no es ninguna niña. Y mis padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia a Boston, uno de mis tíos tuvo un accidente.

—Lo lamento, Abbs —la abracé enseguida.

—No lo conocí muy bien, así que está bien... Supongo. Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No vas a creer todo. Harry sigue vivo. Michael me dijo que habló con él cuando casi muero, y que soy la reencarnación de Hermione Granger. Ya lo comprobé, acepté mis memorias de mi primera vida, apenas las estoy desbloqueando y _duele_ hacerlo. Conocí a los Granger, mis primeros padres. Ahora pienso ir en busca de Harry y salvarlo. Será peligroso, arriesgado y estúpido, pero juro que no puedo quedarme sin hacer algo por rescatarlo. Podría ir sola, _debería_ ir sola. Sin embargo, no quiero hacerlo. Te necesito, Abbie. Tengo miedo de perder la cabeza en cualquier momento, y sé que tú puedes ayudarme a mantenerla en mis hombros. Es egoísta, pero... —bajé el rostro— Eres lo único nuevo, ¿sabes? Mis padres, los _cuatro_ , me dividen en dos vidas. Michael y Francis de una forma más cariñosa y fuerte reemplazaron a Harry y Ron. Yo me siento como si la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera a desaparecer. Lo único concreto y cierto _hoy_ es tu amistad. Sé que así te hubiera conocido como Granger, también seríamos mejores amigas. Me conoces. No te importan mis apellidos. En esencia he sido contigo lo que todos esperan de distintas formas, en cambio tú solo sabes que soy _yo._ Merlín, esto debe estarte confundiendo más, ¿verdad?

Abbie, muy lentamente, se sentó junto a mí.

Quedamos calladas durante minutos eternos. A lo lejos escuché las risas de Allegra y _Cormac_. Jamás pensé que se volvería Auror.

—De acuerdo —dijo Abbie de pronto—. Vamos a rescatar a Harry.

La miré impresionada —¿Tan fácil? ¿No tienes como mil preguntas?

Negó —Me da gusto que hayas confirmado quién eres en realidad. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso. Por ahora la prioridad es salvar al hombre que llevas amando... ¿Cuántos años?

Sonreí, avergonzada —Dejémoslo en dos vidas.

—Merlín.

Pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello negro. Dejé que procesara de nuevo la información, no es fácil lo que le estoy pidiendo. Observé curiosa su rostro pasar de la impresión a la aceptación, lenta, pero segura. Soltó un suspiro.

—No puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, ¿cómo te ayudaré?

—Sé un hechizo para quitar el rastreo de tu varita.

Alzó una ceja —¿De dónde?

—Harry lo tenía en un libro.

—Genial. Iré por mi varita, espera aquí.

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Aguardé poco tiempo para escucharla bajar de nuevo. Me levanté, ansiosa por marcharme. Quedé tiesa al ver a Allegra en el pie de la escalera. Traía el cabello negro, idéntico al del Abbie, hecho un desastre, y rastros de crema batida en el mentón. _No quiero saber por qué._

Entrecerró los ojos al verme. Aunque su parecido físico con Abbie era brutal, la frialdad de sus ojos me hirió. ¿Cómo dos hermanas pueden ser tan distintas?

 _Igual que Lily y Petunia._

El pensamiento me atravesó dolorosamente la cabeza. Necesito dejar de traer recuerdos viejos. Mi atención absoluta debe permanecer en rescatar a Harry.

—¿Berkley? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes que estar encerrada en tu granja?

No supe qué responder, cualquier cosa sería absurda para la situación.

Su rostro adquirió un aire de sospecha. Se giró hacia las escaleras.

—¡Cormac, Berkley está aquí!

— _¡Desmaius!_ —chisté al mismo tiempo.

Allegra cayó al suelo de madera.

Arriba escuché a Abbie y Cormac discutir.

Corrí para ayudarla. Al ver a mi antiguo compañero de Hogwarts mi cabeza casi reventó. ¡Oh, fue mi pareja en una fiesta de Slughorn! ¿En qué rayos pensaba? _¿En serio_ tenía tan poca autoestima? ¿Por qué? La imagen de un agresivo Ronald Weasley me asaltó.

Caí llorando. Mi cabeza va a explotar.

Sentí a Abbie quitarme la varita.

—¡La próxima vez recuerda traer tu varita y tu _ropa interior_ , McLaggen! —gritó Abbie— _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Cormac cayó como tabla junto a mí. Ugh, está desnudo.

—¿Tuviste un recuerdo? ¿Estás bien?

Asentí llorosa —Duele mucho.

—Tranquilízate. Piensa en Harry. Concéntrate en él.

Eso funcionó. El dolor disminuyó hasta un nivel soportable.

—Necesitamos irnos de aquí —dije mareada.

—Quítale el rastreo a mi varita.

Me pasó su linda varita de vid. Realicé el encantamiento —Vamos a St. Otterpot, necesito que Michael me dé la información que por suerte consiguió hace un año.

Abbie se tensó —¿No vamos a ir por Ted y Scorpius?

Me mordí el labio inferior. Ya había pensando en eso. No quiero ponerlos en riesgo, además...

—Teddy es _mi_ responsabilidad —susurré—. Es mi ahijado.

Mi amiga comenzó a reír —¡Merlín, es cierto! Harry y tú son padrinos de Ted. Oh, esto es increíble. Vamos, eso no quita que haya sido tu mejor amigo los últimos cinco años, ¿no? Nunca nos perdonará dejarlo atrás, menos por Harry. Piénsalo.

—Estoy confundida. Por una parte lo amo como mi amigo, pero por otra lo veo como el hijo de Tonks y Lupin.

Me sostuve la cabeza.

Abbie agarró mis manos y las puso en mi pecho —Deja de pensar, ¿qué sientes?

—Teddy es mi mejor amigo. _No._ Harry es mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Creo que va más allá de eso, Hermione. Necesitaremos apoyo. ¿En quién más podemos confiar?

Pensé en Susan, pero no tengo la seguridad de que me deje acompañarla a salvar a Harry, tal vez me detenga. Lo mismo Neville... Me sonrojé, avergonzada, al recordar cuando me le declaré. ¡A Neville! ¿Quién iba a pensar que se pondría tan guapo? Oh, tendré que pedirle una disculpa después.

—Esto está mal —dije al fin—. No es responsable que los arrastre a todos. Mejor voy sola...

—¡Olvídalo! Iremos juntas... Y traeremos a Ted y Scorpius. Necesitamos que alguien nos cuide la espalda.

—Sólo son unos niños...

Recordé la aventura de mil novecientos noventa y seis, cuando fuimos al Ministerio para "rescatar" a Sirius. En ese momento no dudé, a pesar de tener dieciséis años, ni me pareció mala idea traer con nosotros a Ginny y Luna, quienes eran menores que nosotros. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? Tampoco me siento con la madurez de una mujer de treinta años, como debería ser. Morí a los diecisiete. Vivir dos veces la infancia y adolescencia no te hace un adulto. Soy igual de joven que mis amigos _nuevos_.

Abbie soltó un bufido —¿Me vas a venir con el cuento de que eres una señora?

—Estoy confundida.

—Creo que has dicho eso más de cien veces en la última hora. Vamos, Hermione, confía en nosotros. Todos queremos ayudarte y salvar a Harry.

—Supongo que podemos preguntarles si desean venir...

—Vamos primero por Scorpius. Algo me dice que Teddy será más difícil de sacar de su casa.

—El problema es que no puedo aparecernos en su casa. Nunca hemos ido.

Abbie entrecerró los ojos —¿Granger nunca pisó la mansión de los Malfoy?

Algo ácido bajó por mi garganta —Tengo la impresión de que sí. No comprendo por qué no puedo recordarlo con exactitud.

—Esfuérzate. Es nuestra única alternativa.

—De acuerdo. Toma mi mano.

Cerré los ojos. Pensé en Scorpius y los datos que mencionó sobre su hogar. Al mismo tiempo el ácido en mi garganta aumentó. Una extraña oscuridad invadió mi mente. ¿Qué sucedió en la mansión de los Malfoy? Presioné más esa sensación. De pronto la imagen de un edificio marfil.

 _CRACK_

Escuché el quejido de Abbie al caer. Yo ya me esperaba el golpe.

—Creo que aparecimos más de un metro por encima del suelo —gruñó.

—Lo lamento. Sigo acostumbrándome a hacer esto.

Nos levantamos mirando curiosas alrededor. Era una sala. El candelabro estaba apagado, igual que la chimenea. El piso negro brillaba por la luz del ventanal.

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

—¿Cómo buscaremos a Scor sin toparnos con su padre? —murmuró Abbie— Si tuviéramos nuestros espejos sería más fácil.

Asentí. La abuela Andy nos decomisó los espejos cuando nos informó que Harry murió. Supongo que para evitar que planeáramos alguna idiotez como la que estamos haciendo.

—Usa tu patronus —dije de pronto—. Manda un mensaje con él.

—Buena idea. _¡Expecto patronus!_

El cocodrilo plateado nadó en el aire, moviendo su cuerpo en eses. Tras recibir su mensaje se marchó a través de una pared.

Esperamos ansiosas durante unos minutos. Finalmente Scorpius entró corriendo, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Traía ropa negra y túnica color musgo. Su cabello platinado y los ojos pálidos me causaron horror.

Grité al sentir un horrible dolor en el brazo. Tuve asco. Miedo. _¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Yo no tomé nada! ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Harry, Ron! ¡Basta!_

Alguien me agitó los hombros. Desperté de la pesadilla. Reaccioné por instinto.

Enterré mi varita en el cuello de Draco Malfoy.

—¡No me toques, Malfoy! ¡Cobarde!

Malfoy se echó para atrás. En su rostro se reflejó dolor.

—¿Qué te hice? —preguntó.

Abbie me sostuvo —¿Qué recordaste? Gritaste como si te estuvieran torturando.

Me apreté el brazo. Tenía una mordida hirviente ahí.

—¿Dónde está Bellatrix? ¿Harry? ¿Ron? —gemí desesperada.

Abbie habló —¿Bellatrix? ¿Quién es Bellatrix?

Esa pregunta me dejó tiesa. Hace quince años ese nombre era legendario, aterrador.

Me tallé el rostro, borrando las lágrimas.

Scorpius se hincó frente a mí —¿Lo recordaste todo, verdad? Eres Hermione Granger también. Lo supe desde que tu hermano vino para buscarte. ¿Me confundiste con mi padre?

Lo miré apenada —Sí. Perdón, Scorpius...

Envolvió mis manos en las suyas —Él me habló de lo que pasó. Fue una noche larga. Padre no se enorgullece del joven que fue. Cometió muchos, _muchos_ , errores. Sé de la noche que estuviste aquí. Lo que te hizo Bellatrix Lestrange. Haría todo por evitar que recuerdes eso.

Sonreí triste —No tienes responsabilidad en lo que sucedió. No te preocupes.

Me abrazó —Padre ha cambiado. Me educó para no cometer sus mismos errores. El principal, a mi parecer, es que nunca te vio por quién eres realmente —se separó un poco. En sus mejillas blancas había un ligero sonrojo—. Ese error definitivamente yo no lo cometí.

Su aliento acarició mis labios. Merlín, Scorpius es demasiado guapo...

Abbie casi metió su rostro entre nosotros —Concéntrate, Scorpius. Hermione _sigue_ amando a Harry.

El rubio giró los ojos —No quiero ser cruel, pero el señor Potter murió...

—Sigue vivo —dije recuperando el aliento. Cualquier otra bruja en el mundo se habría derretido de haber estado en mi lugar. Lástima que Abbie tiene razón, amo a Harry. Solo a Harry.

Scorpius nos miró incrédulo —Oh, no... Vamos a ir a salvarlo, ¿verdad? Rayos, voy a salvar al tipo que ama la bruja que me interesa. La vida apesta.

Abbie le sonrió —Me da gusto que no tengamos que explicarte por qué estamos aquí. Y por lo visto ya aceptaste venir, así que danos tu varita para quitarle el rastreo, hay que ir por Teddy.

Sacó de mala gana su varita. Realizamos el hechizo de inmediato.

—¿Seguro no tienes problemas con venir? —pregunté— Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Scor sonrió de esa encantadora forma torcida —Somos mejores amigos. Además no sería caballeroso de mi parte dejarlas ir solas a una misión suicida.

Abbie lo empujó juguetona —Nada de "suicida". Nadie morirá. En especial Hermione. No de nuevo.

Ambos me miraron decididos.

—¿Para eso querías traer a Scorpius y Teddy? ¿Para tener dos magos evitando que muera? —pregunté.

Abbie sonrió —Tal vez... Vamos por Ted.

Nos tomamos de las manos. Scorpius miró una última vez hacia la puerta de la sala.

—¿Seguro no quieres dejar una nota a tu padre? —dije.

Scor negó —¿Qué le voy a poner? ¿"Padre, me marcho a no sé dónde a salvar a Harry Potter con mis amigos de la escuela"? Se va a desmayar. Además todavía no se recupera de lo último que le dije.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Abbie.

—Que me gusta Hermione Jane Marie Granger Berkley.

Ignoré su enorme sonrisa coqueta y nos desaparecí.

Teddy brincó de su cama al vernos materializarnos. Enseguida hizo un gesto para que permaneciéramos callados.

Susan estaba hablando fuera de la habitación, contra la puerta cerrada.

—...comer algo. Andy hizo las empanadas de carne que tanto te gustan. Vamos, Teddy, sal un rato de tu habitación. Hazlo por tu abuela, ¿sí?

Sentí mi corazón romperse al ver a Teddy tan mal. En solo unos días perdió peso y consiguió enormes ojeras. Su cabello era gris y los ojos de nuevo verdes, como los de Harry.

—Déjame, Sue —respondió intentando disimular su sorpresa—. Tal vez salga para cenar —ofreció.

Escuché a Susan respirar profundo —De acuerdo. Vendré por ti para cenar. Si no abres la puerta entraré por ti, así tenga que arrastrarte hasta el comedor, ¿de acuerdo?

Teddy nos miró expectante. Todos asentimos.

—Bien. Te veo en la cena —contestó.

Esperamos a que Susan se alejara de la puerta.

Scorpius echó un encantamiento para silenciar el cuarto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo se aparecieron? ¿Por qué pueden hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts? —preguntó de carrerilla.

Lo abracé angustiada. Abbie tenía razón. Teddy merece saber que Harry sigue vivo, tener la oportunidad de decidir ir por él o quedarse.

—Siéntate, es difícil de explicar —pedí.

Tomamos asiento en su cama. Abbie y Scor nos rodearon, observando la reacción de nuestro amigo.

—Harry está vivo. Queremos ir a salvarlo —mi amigo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo interrumpí —. Conseguí un hechizo para quitar el rastreo a nuestras varitas. Sé que deberíamos informar a Susan o a alguien mayor para que ayuden a Harry. El problema es que eso significaría quedarnos sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Yo no puedo con eso, Ted. Necesito ir con él.

—Por supuesto. Vamos ahora.

Scorpius lo detuvo —Eso no es todo lo que tiene que decirte Hermione.

Me mordí el labio. Scor está en lo correcto. Debo informarle a Teddy sobre mi aceptación como Granger/Berkley, mejor aquí que a la mitad de nuestra loca misión.

—Teddy... Soy... —tragué pesado. Tengo miedo. ¿Me rechazará de la misma forma que hace meses? No podría soportarlo.

Ted me miró atento. El silencio se extendió incómodo.

—Yo soy... Lo que quiero decir es... Supongo que es obvio... Yo...

—Tú eres mi amiga —completó resignado—. No me importa nada más, ¿de acuerdo? También _acepto_ que ames a Harry, aunque es un poco extraño por la diferencia de edad. Prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos. Así que salvemos a mi padrino y después discutamos sobre esto, ¿te parece?

Sonreí —Sí.

Le quitamos el rastreo a la varita de Ted.

—¿Qué procede? —dijo Scor.

—Michael —respondí—. Necesitamos que nos dé las ubicaciones que memorizó de un mapa que tenía Harry. Iniciaremos por ahí, en cada localización, y seguiremos con las pistas que consigamos.

—¿Crees que nos ayude sin decirle a nadie? —preguntó Abbie.

—Me lo debe.

Tomé a los tres y desaparecí.

Abrí los ojos, impresionada, al ver en el establo a Dennis amarrado y amordazado junto a Cocoa.

Abbie soltó una carcajada —Fuiste cruel con tu Auror, Hermione.

—Yo no hice esto...

—Nosotros lo hicimos —escuché a Francis decir a nuestras espaldas.

Michael también estaba con él —Gracias a Merlín regresaste.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Francis sacó la nota que le dejé —Te vine a buscar en cuanto la leí. Al ver al Auror desmayado supe que era serio. Pensé que si todos sabían lo ocurrido te meterías en muchos problemas, así que lo amarré.

—¿Creíste que secuestrar a un Auror es menos problemático que desmayarlo? —chisté incrédula.

Michael se cruzó de brazos —También lo hicimos por nuestros padres. ¿Sabes cómo se podrán al saber que te fuiste _de nuevo_ sola a quién sabe dónde?

Bajé la mirada —Necesitaba confirmar algo...

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —preguntó Francis con los ojos en Abbie.

Ted apuntó a Michael con su varita —Danos las ubicaciones que memorizaste al encontrar a Harry en una de sus misiones. Ahora.

Mike frunció el ceño —¿Para qué? —empalideció— No me digan que piensan ir. No tiene sentido, él...

—Está vivo —dijimos a unísono Ted, Abbie, Scor y yo.

Francis sonrió —¡Lo sabía! ¡Nadie le puede ganar a Harry Potter!

—Iremos a rescatarlo —expliqué segura—. Ayúdanos, Michael. Por favor.

—¡No! Esto era justo lo que quería evitar. Potter me juró no ponerte en riesgo, no involucrarse en tu vida...

—¡Es mi decisión!

Francis nos miró confundido —¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

Recordé que Francis no tiene idea de lo que Mike hizo para salvarme, ni que ya acepté que soy la reencarnación de Granger. ¿Podría ser este día más complicado? ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Scor habló —Hermione ama a Potter. Igual que en su vida pasada. Sí, es increíble cuando me tiene a mí disponible, pero es cierto.

Francis abrió la boca —¿Tú y el profesor? ¡Es mucho mayor!

Abbie puso las manos en su cadera —Su situación no es normal. Piensa más en los sentimientos de tu hermana antes de juzgarla.

Mi hermano me miró apenado —Co-comprendo... Creo... Pero... Eres mi hermanita bebé...

Sonreí enternecida —Tengo quince, Francis. Supéralo.

Ted regresó al tema —Michael, necesitamos esa información. Es mi padrino. Imagina que estuvieras en mi posición, por favor.

Scor lo apoyó —Puede que te parezca más sencillo dejar morir a Potter para mantener a Hermione a salvo, pero considera que sin él ni siquiera tendrías hermana. Todos aquí le debemos a Harry que Hermione esté con nosotros.

Michael apretó los labios, superado por esa realización.

Finalmente habló —Con una condición.

—Lo que sea —apuré.

—Me dejarán ir con ustedes.

—¡Yo también iré! —se apuntó Francis.

—¡No! Ya es demasiado riesgoso así —exclamé—. No voy a ponerlos en riesgo...

—Entonces no te daré la información —sentenció.

Teddy me agarró la mano —Será más fácil si vamos todos.

Parpadeé las lágrimas. Asentí a pesar de sentir que era un error. Me prometí que a la primera oportunidad los regresaría a salvo.

—Necesito un mapa —dijo Mike.

Mientras marcaba los puntos en el mapamundi nos explicó que los enemigos de Harry no usaban varitas, sino látigos llameantes, y que parecían obsesionados con su Dios.

—Creo que le llamaron Đæknû —terminó de contar—. Fueron capaces de entregar su vida con tal de eliminar los mapas que Potter tenía en su cuarto. Este mapa, según me dijo, era el más importante.

Nos dejó ver el mapa. A primera vista no parecía haber relación entre los países resaltados. Eran cinco.

Miré a Scorpius —¿No escuchaste a tu padre y a Harry discutir una vez por los cinco puntos cardinales?

El rubio asintió —Fue hace años, pero lo recuerdo. También mencionaron a Albus Dumbledore, el sacrificio de millones y la vida eterna encerrada en agua.

—De nuevo el tema de la inmortalidad —pensé en voz alta—. Susan nos dijo que encontraron la varita de Harry en un calabozo donde el cadáver de Flamel estaba.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore en esto? Lleva muerto como veinte años —dijo Francis.

—Dieciséis —corregí—. Fue durante la invasión a Hogwarts... —me fui de espaldas, gritando. Las imágenes de esa batalla sucedían como balazos en mi cabeza. Ron me protegió esa noche. Harry vio morir a Dumbledore. El funeral... Él y Ginny se querían en ese tiempo... ¿Cuándo cambiaron sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no se quedó con Ginny cuando morí?

A lo lejos escuché a Abbie explicar lo que me pasaba. Sentí los brazos de mis hermanos levantarme del suelo.

—¿Así quieres ir por Potter? —gruñó Mike— ¿Qué tal si esto te sucede a la mitad de un enfrentamiento?

Enderecé los hombros, fingiendo que el dolor había pasado —Voy a ir. Es imposible que cambies mi decisión, así que no te esfuerces.

Ted habló —¿Y si vamos con Dumbledore? En la oficina de la directora McGonagall está su retrato. Quizá nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a Harry.

—¿Cómo entraremos a la oficina sin levantar sospechas con McGongall? —dijo Scor.

—¡Aberforth! —recordé agitada—. Él nos puede ayudar, estoy segura. Desde su cantina hay un pasadizo a Hogwarts. Una vez ahí solo tendremos que asegurarnos de no cruzar a la directora.

Francis lo pensó —Los gemelos se quedaron estas vacaciones en el castillo. Podemos hablar con ellos para que hagan una distracción.

—Perfecto. Vamos a Cabeza de Puerco.

Mike me miró sorprendido —¿Quién es Aberforth?

—El hermano de Dumbledore. Me ayudó una vez en mi primera vida. Sé que volverá a hacerlo.

—Hay que quitar el rastreo de las varitas de Francis y Mike —recordó Abbie.

Mientras Teddy hechizaba las varitas de mis hermanos, yo agarré uno de los costales del granero, lo transfiguré en un pequeño bolso, luego le eché un encantamiento de expansión. Ahí guardé el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos nos aparecí en Hogsmeade.

—

Aberforth abrió la pequeña ventana de la puerta de madera, los ojos pálidos poco amigables.

—¡La cantina abre hasta las cuatro de la tarde! —chistó— ¡Vayan a buscar alcohol a otro lugar, mocosos!

Subí el rostro para que me mirara —Señor Dumbledore, necesito su ayuda.

—¿Tú de nuevo? Te dije que regresaras cuando estuvieras mayor.

—En teoría tengo treinta y dos años —repliqué sonriente.

—Oh, por fin se te abrió ese enorme cerebro. ¿Qué necesitas, Granger?

Sentí algo extraño al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre —Entrar a Hogwarts, igual que la última vez.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó remirando a mis amigos.

—Salvar a Harry.

Aberforth masculló algo y cerró la ventanita. Escuchamos varios hechizos y algunos seguros correrse. Finalmente abrió la puerta.

—Ya sabes dónde está —me dijo haciéndose a un lado.

—Gracias, señor Dumbledore.

Me sonrió chueco —Sólo de verte me siento casi veinte años más joven. Siempre detrás de Potter, ¿cierto, Granger?

—Siempre.

Dirigí la comitiva hacia el retrato de Ariana Dumbledore. A medio camino recordé cuando conocí a Aberforth, hace quince años...

— _Él... Él me de dejó un trabajo —dijo Harry._

 _Aberforth bufó —¿Lo hizo? Un buen trabajo, ¿espero? ¿Agradable? ¿Sencillo? ¿La clase de cosa que podrías esperar que haga un niño mago sin sobre exigirse?_

— _Yo... No, fácil no es. Pero tengo que..._

— _¿_ Tienes _? ¿Por qué tienes? Él está muerto. ¡Déjalo ir, muchacho, antes de que lo sigas al otro mundo! ¡Sálvate!_

En aquella época Harry parecía más un adolescente perdido que un héroe. Me parece lógico que Aberforth haya intentado alejarlo del peligro. Tenía razón. Dumbledore no debió mandar a Harry sin preparación a la guerra, pero ese era justo el plan, que al final Harry se sacrificara. Aberforth previó ese destino, quiso proteger al joven mago que podría acabar como lo hizo su hermanita. Me hubiera gustado haberlo escuchado, haber alejado a Harry del enfrentamiento contra Voldemort. Sin embargo, creí en él. Igual que Dumbledore yo vi algo especial, más allá de la magia, en Harry. Confiamos en él y finalmente venció.

—¿Hermione?

Abbie quitó el cabello de mi rostro. Su respiración me causó frío. Estoy sudando.

—No hay que parar —dije ronca.

—Tú te detuviste —explicó preocupada.

Pasé una mano por mi rostro. Estoy sangrando de la nariz.

Scor y Teddy ayudaron a pararme. Mis hermanos me miraron con advertencia.

—Estoy bien. Sigamos.

Igual que la última vez el pasadizo desembocó en el salón de los Menesteres. Planeamos la estrategia y nos dividimos en el pasillo del séptimo piso. Michael y Francis fueron por los gemelos, a causar un desorden épico que atraiga a la directora McGonagall. Abbie, Scor, Ted y yo iremos a la oficina principal, esperando por el momento perfecto para entrar.

Usamos la capa de invisibilidad. Cualquier límite de espacio personal fue roto, apenas cabíamos los cuatro bajo ella. A la mitad de camino intercambiamos lugares, Ted detrás de mí y Scor detrás de Abbie, porque cierto rubio no dejó de aprovechar la cercanía...

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tarden? —murmuró Teddy ansioso.

—Confiemos que no mucho. Pronto estaremos con Harry, tranquilo.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos antes de escuchar el primer rumor de que algo increíble estaba sucediendo en el Gran Comedor. Sir Nicolás pasó volando junto a nosotros, quejándose de Peeves y alumnos revoltosos. Entonces la directora McGonagall salió de su oficina.

Teddy me agarró de la cintura. Lloré al recordar cuando la profesora McGonagall vino a casa de los Granger para explicarnos que la magia es real. Desde ese día la admiré profundamente.

—Vamos, Hermione. Tenemos que aprovechar la distracción —apuró Ted.

Corrimos hacia la gárgola y entramos por el resquicio antes de que terminara de cerrarse. La capa de invisibilidad quedó atrapada.

La miré confundida durante unos segundos. ¿De dónde salió esa capa? ¿Harry siempre la tuvo? ¿Es importante?

—Tendremos que seguir sin ella —dijo Abbie, jalando mi brazo.

—No... No podemos dejarla —en cuanto agarré la capa se volvió humo. La gárgola terminó de girar los milímetros faltantes. La capa quedó libre.

Scor echó un suspiro de sorpresa —Esa cosa es increíble.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Teddy escaleras arriba.

Lo seguimos corriendo. La oficina de la directora era muy distinta a la de Dumbledore, pero igual de cálida y segura. Quedé paralizada al ver el retrato de Severus Snape, dormido, junto al de Albus, que parecía esperarnos con esa luz en sus ojos azules.

—Me da gusto verla de nuevo, señorita Granger... ¿Aunque ahora es Berkley, cierto?

Asentí. El dolor en mi cabeza aumentaba como un volcán en plena erupción. Tengo que concentrarme.

—Necesitamos su ayuda —gemí apoyada en la pared—, ¿sabe lo que significan los cinco puntos cardinales o el agua que encierra vida eterna?

Dumbledore alzó las cejas blancas —Sí, tengo pleno conocimiento al respecto, ¿por qué está interesada en ese tema?

—Por Harry.

—Siempre salvando al muchacho Potter —siseó de pronto Snape, despierto.

Caí de rodillas. Los recuerdos de ambos hombres eran muy poderosos en mi cabeza.

—Sea más exigente con usted, señorita Granger —gruñó mi antiguo maestro de pociones—. Una mente tan organizada como la suya puede priorizar tareas. Concéntrese, por Merlín.

Su tono condescendiente no ayudó.

Dumbledore siguió hablando —Me sorprende que Harry haya conseguido revivirla. Esperaba grandes cosas de él, aunque esto supera todas mis expectativas.

Snape respondió con la voz helada —Revivir a la mujer amada...

Abbie volvió a ayudarme mientras Ted explicó a los antiguos directores la urgencia de nuestra misión. En lo que yo conseguía relajarme Dumbledore nos dijo lo que sabía.

—Hay una leyenda de los pueblos rusos que nació durante el dominio del Imperio Bizantino. Decía que el mundo tiene cinco puertas que conducen a la energía o magia del universo, y que grandes calamidades o maravillas ocurrirían si se abren al mismo tiempo. Con la llegada del Cristianismo esa leyenda mutó a la divinidad, es decir, que la nueva versión decía que aquel que abriera las cinco puertas conseguiría la entrada al paraíso sin tener que morir.

—La vida eterna —susurré.

Dumbledore me miró curioso —Podría interpretarse así.

—¿Qué sabe del agua que contiene la vida eterna? —preguntó Scor.

—Otra leyenda —respondió Dumbledore—. Me parece que proviene de Medio Oriente. Un niño nacido bajo la estrella de la salvación enfermó. Era una prueba de las madres mágicas de la fertilidad al pueblo del niño. Si lo dejaban morir jamás un brote sobreviviría y todos morirían de hambre. La única forma de curar al niño era cruzar el desierto exclusivamente con un cuenco vacío entre las manos. El trayecto duraba casi seis semanas, parecía imposible. Nadie quiso aventurarse, excepto el padre del niño. Con las manos en alto se hizo sombra con el cuenco vacío y atravesó el desierto. Al final, en el cuenco aparecieron tres tragos de agua. Uno para él, otro para su hijo y el ultimo para la tierra seca de su pueblo.

—¿Y luego? —insistió Scor.

Snape le echó una mirada cortante —Cuide el tono, señor Malfoy.

Dumbledore sonrió —Esa es toda la leyenda, joven Malfoy.

Abbie dio un paso hacia los retratos —Señor Dumbledore, su nombre fue mencionado en la discusión sobre estos temas, ¿tiene idea del por qué?

—Supongo que por mis investigaciones al respecto. Durante una buena parte de mi vida estuve interesado en la resurrección y la vida eterna. Por cuestiones meramente informativas.

—¿Algo más que quieran preguntar? —chistó Snape con el tono que esperaba un _no_ por respuesta.

—Gracias, directores —dije levantándome. Fui al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y agarré una pluma— _¡Portus!_

Teddy miró la pluma —¿Hiciste un traslador? ¿Cómo sabías el hechizo? ¿No es ilegal?

Sonreí triste —Harry planeó bien mis clases extras. En una de mis lecciones aprendí a fabricar un traslador de emergencia. La única manera de que el ministerio se entere de su fabricación es a través del sello inglés en la varita, lo cual no existe en mi caso.

—Efectivamente —dijo Dumbledore—. Es una varita _muy_ interesante.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Abbie.

—A Chile. Es uno de los puntos que marcó Michael. Empezaremos ahí. Toquen la pluma, estamos a punto de partir.

—¿Sin tus hermanos? —preguntó Teddy.

—No voy a ponerlos en riesgo —repliqué furiosa. Mis amigos asintieron. Conté los segundos que quedaban para que el traslador se activara. En el último segundo miré el retrato de Snape—. Gracias por el esfuerzo que hiciste, aunque haya sido por Lily. _Gracias_ por ayudarme a mantener vivo a Harry.

El gancho en el ombligo me arrancó de Hogwarts. No vi la reacción de mi antiguo profesor. Eso no importa en realidad, sólo quería decírselo.

El remolino duró demasiado. Ir de un continente a otro es horrible. Durante casi un minuto olí la sal del mar. Tuve terror de caer a la mitad del océano.

—¡Pataleen! —gritó Scor a tiempo.

Los cuatro agitamos las piernas para disminuir la caída. El aroma a pescado y madera húmeda nos recibió con intensidad. El cambio de horario también fue evidente. Salimos de Escocia en pleno día y aquí ya anocheció.

—No se ve muy poblado —murmuró Abbie.

—¿Eso de allá es un fuerte? —señaló Scorpius.

Los cuatro volteamos. Sí, parecía un fuerte de madera con viejos cañones en las almenas. Las luces eléctricas se perdían entre algunas antorchas.

—No hay muchas opciones. Caminemos hacia allá —dije iniciando el camino.

Estuvimos silenciosos, revisando las sombras. Teníamos miedo. ¿Y si la secta que secuestró a Harry trabaja aquí? ¿Y si el fuerte es de ellos?

Nos detuvimos frente a un letrero de metal verde. Estaba en español.(1)

—No sé español —masculló Abbie.

—Yo solo sé francés, por mi primera vida, y algo de italiano —dije.

Scor se acercó al letrero, traduciendo sin esfuerzo del español al inglés —" _El 25 de marzo de 1534 siendo rey de España Felipe, el capitán general de Estrecho Pedro Sarmiento de Gamboa fundó en este lugar la ciudad del Rey Felipe"_

Abbie, Ted y yo preguntamos a unísono —¿Sabes español?

El rubio sonrió —Y otros seis idiomas. Un Malfoy recibe la mejor educación.

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos dónde estamos. Hay que seguir caminando.

Llegamos al fuerte y tocamos. Nuestras varitas se mantenían tensas en nuestras manos.

Nos abrió un hombre vestido como si perteneciera al siglo XVI, estaba sucio y con sangre seca en el rostro. Nos miró curioso antes de sonreír amigable.

Dijo algo que no entendí. Scorpius respondió. Iniciaron un diálogo tranquilo. Scor sonrió y nos señaló. El hombre nos hizo un gesto para entrar.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Ted al ver un montón de personas vestidas igual que el hombre. Estaban sentadas en una amplia mesa de plástico, con montones de hojas en las manos. También había cámaras muggles.

Scor saludó con la mano mientras nos explicaba en inglés —Son actores. Están grabando una serie sobre la colonización de la Patagonia. _Puerto del Hambre_ le llamaron, no ciudad del rey Felipe, como leímos en el letrero. Les dije que somos turistas perdidos.(2)

Nos ofrecieron café para el frío. Algunos actores sabían inglés así que conversaron con nosotros.

—¿Así que son de Escocia? ¿Por qué decidieron venir a un lugar tan lejano?

Decidí arriesgarme —Por una leyenda. Eh... Nosotros estamos haciendo nuestra tesis. Eso. Y necesitamos información...

Los actores se miraron sorprendidos.

—Es la tercera vez que nos dicen eso.

Teddy dejó su café en la mesa —¿Quiénes vinieron antes de nosotros?

Una actriz respondió —Los primeros fueron muy groseros. Los reportamos a las autoridades, pero no consiguieron agarrarlos. Por suerte no han vuelto.

—¿Por qué groseros? —dijo Abbie.

—Querían... Bueno, no estamos seguros qué querían, pero echaron al mar un líquido dorado, como oro derretido. Puerto del Hambre sigue manteniendo a su gente con la pesca, así que imaginarán lo terrible que fue eso. Intentamos sacar el "oro" derretido, quedó pegado al muelle y las piedras. No lo conseguimos.

—Por suerte —agregó otro actor— vino el señor James Evans.

Mi corazón brincó al escucharlo. Teddy también me miró.

—El señor Evans de alguna manera consiguió limpiar el contaminante. Nos explicó que estaba detrás de esos rufianes por dañar el medio ambiente. Estuvo aquí unos días y se marchó.

Un actor comenzó a reír —¡Fabiola intentó coquetearle!

Miré a la actriz a la que se referían. Era realmente guapa. Sentí celos.

Ella se sonrojó —No sabía que tenía novia, ¡ya supérenlo!

—Nadie te culpa —dijo otra—. Ese hombre estaba guapísimo. Y el acento inglés, ¡uff! Un sueño.

—Afortunada esa tal Jane —masculló Fabiola.

Siguieron riendo. Yo mientras intenté esconder mi sonrisa. Supe que Harry se refería a mí. Su novia _Jane._

Abbie regresó al tema —¿Y saben cuál es la leyenda que buscaban esos hombres y el señor Evans?

Otro de los actores asintió —La ciudad de los Césares. También conocida como Ciudad encantada de la Patagonia, Ciudad errante, Trapalanda, Trapananda, Trapalandia, Lin Lin o Elelín. Se supone que aquí existió hace muchos siglos. Ya saben, clásica ciudad mítica llena de oro, riquezas e inmortalidad.

Mis amigos y yo nos tensamos enseguida.

Scorpius desvió la conversación, su encanto natural haciendo todo más sencillo. Aproveché para pensar qué seguía. Obviamente la secta de magos que buscamos ya no está aquí, pero antes de marchar tenemos que revisar el "oro" líquido.

Agradecimos la hospitalidad de los actores, les deseamos suerte en la producción de la serie y marchamos.

El camino al muelle era estrecho, lleno de charcos. Un perro callejero nos siguió. El lugar era francamente gris, frío, muy parecido a las zonas más despobladas de Escocia. Algo en su aire me llenaba de magia.

El muelle rechinó bajo nuestros zapatos. Una enorme concentración de magia estaba ahí. _Harry._

—Selló el líquido dorado —señaló Abbie, agachada en la orilla del muelle. Nos asomamos detrás de ella—. No pudo quitarlo, así que evitó que el mar entrara en contacto con él, así no contamina la fauna marina.

—También lo hechizó para que los muggles ya no pudieran verlo —dijo Teddy.

Permanecimos ahí, sin saber qué significaba.

—Hay que continuar —dije despegando la mirada del mar ennegrecido. Recogí una concha del muelle y la convertí en traslador.

—¿A dónde ahora? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Encanten su ropa —previne—. Vamos a Groenlandia.

Nos llenamos de hechizos para mantener nuestro calor corporal y tocamos la concha.

El viaje no fue tan largo.

Parecía más de noche, pero calculé que eran dos horas menos que en Chile, y siete más que en Escocia. La terrible ventisca de nieve casi nos despega del suelo. Tuvimos que encantar los zapatos para manteneros en el piso.

—¡No se ve nada! —gritó Abbie cubriendo su rostro de la nieve.

Invoqué una burbuja, como un escudo, alrededor de nosotros.

— _¡Lumos!_ —dijimos a unísono.

—Buscaré la magia de Harry —expliqué—. Sí sucedió lo mismo aquí que en Puerto del Hambre, entonces habrá un sello de Harry en el líquido dorado. Así sabremos a dónde ir.

Hice un hechizo brújula, concentrándome en la huella de Harry.

—¡Por allá!

Caminamos con cuidado para no resbalar. Pasamos junto a un letrero que decía _Bienvenidos a la Isla Ammassalik, 1.893 hab._ Se veían lucecitas doradas a lo lejos. Un poblado. Seguimos de largo hasta la falda de un enorme pico congelado.

—Está en la cima —gruñí con la respiración agitada.

Mis amigos se veían igual de cansados.

—¿Quieres decir que hay que escalar? —gimió Abbie sentándose en el hielo—. Merlín nos libre.

Ted no perdió el gesto decidido —Iré solo. Si encuentro la secta les enviaré un patronus.

—No es buena idea separarnos —pedí.

Scor se puso junto a él —No irá solo. Quédense a descansar.

Iba a replicar, pero me siento exhausta, entre los dolores de cabeza y el esfuerzo mágico de hacer los trasladores y aparecer ya no puedo más. Acepté de mala gana.

Abbie transfiguró su suéter en una enorme alfombra y yo inicié una fogata. La burbuja que invoqué seguía protegiéndonos de la ventisca.

Estuvimos calladas, viendo las llamas bailar, hasta que mi amiga habló.

—¿Qué harás cuando lo veas?

Sonreí —Darle un golpe por ponerse en riesgo.

—¿Nada más? —alzó las cejas, sugestiva.

—Ah, sí, también lo besaré.

Soltamos una carcajada.

—Hey, quería preguntarte desde hace días sobre tus sentimientos por Teddy.

Abbie borró su sonrisa —Es obvio que le gusta Victoire. Creo... Creo que lo dejaré ir.

—¿Sabes qué Francis muere por ti, verdad?

Me miró apenada —Lo sé. Lo lamento, no es recíproco.

Tomé su mano —No lo dije para presionarte. Fue más una manera de decirte que eres hermosa, y que otros magos quieren estar contigo. No te desanimes.

—Gracias.

Nos abrazamos, de nuevo en silencio.

El tiempo transcurrió. Desperté con mi nariz pegada a la de Abbie, ambas acostadas en la alfombra, sin dejar de abrazarnos. Sus pies entre mis piernas.

Me preocupé por los chicos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan lejos?

A lo lejos distinguí una luz blanca.

—Abbie, despierta. Creo que es un patronus.

Mi amiga se sentó junto a mí —Parece perdido, ¿no crees?

La luz iba y venía, dando círculos.

—Tal vez mi burbuja no le permita encontrarnos. Voy a quitarla.

Nos agarramos bien para resistir la ventisca. Agarramos dos leños llameantes y los agitamos cuando la nieve nos golpeó.

La luz blanca se detuvo unos momentos, luego comenzó a acercarse.

—¡Creo que mis orejas se van a caer! —gritó Abbie temblando.

La apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

Tuve un mal presentimiento al ver que la luz blanca se transformó en un enorme foco muggle, a lo alto de un trineo.

—No son Ted y Scor —susurré.

El trineo llegó hasta nosotras. Traía ocho perros. Un enorme hombre se deslizó fuera, junto a él otro perro, sin correa, lo siguió.

—¿Están perdidas?

Negamos.

Nos miró bien, notando la ropa no apta para el clima extremo.

—¡Brujas!

Nos movimos para sacar nuestras varitas. Su tono fue agresivo, poniéndonos en alerta. El perro se lanzó contra Abbie, mordiendo su brazo.

—¡No! —grité enfurecida. El hombre me golpeó en el rostro. Mi varita cayó al hielo.

—¡Ammassalik está harto de ustedes! ¡Jodidos magos de mierda!

Me volvió a golpear.

Escuché a Abbie forcejear con el perro.

Saboreé sangre al tercer golpe en mi rostro.

—¡Ammassalik es libre! ¡Largo de aquí!

Levanté la pierna, pateándolo en los testículos.

Gritó. Giré. Agarré mi varita. El perro ladró.

— _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Amo y bestia cayeron como tablas.

Me incliné sobre Abbie —¿Estás bien? ¿Te mordió muy duro?

Descubrió, entre lágrimas, su brazo ensangrentado. La carne estaba casi deshecha.

Los perros del trineo comenzaron a aullar y ladrar, creando una escándalo.

—Tranquila, te voy a curar —dije aguantando el llanto. Ver a Abbie lastimada era de mis peores pesadillas.

Corrí hacia el trineo, evadiendo a los perros. Respiré aliviada al encontrar un botiquín. Volví histérica junto a mi amiga.

—Hay que desinfectar primero, luego cerraré la carne con magia.

Abbie estaba muy pálida. Miró rencorosa al perro que la atacó.

—¿Por qué reaccionó así ese hombre? No le hicimos nada.

Lloró al sentir el agua oxigenada. La sangre burbujeó.

Con mi varita fui cerrando los hilos de carne, hasta dejar más o menos un trabajo decente. Le quedará cicatriz.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Perdón, Abbie! —la abracé horrorizada.

Ella me apretó —No fue tu culpa. Gracias por curarme, ya no me duele.

Un aullido distinto cayó a los perros un segundo antes de agitarlos con nerviosismo.

—¿Eso fue un lobo?

—Sí —respondí feliz—. El patronus de Ted.

El lobo plateado nos olisqueó al llegar. La voz de Ted se escuchó agitada —¡Prepara un traslador! ¡En este lugar odian a los magos! ¡Estamos escapando!

Le quité al hombre que nos atacó su gorro, haciéndolo un traslador.

Detuve al lobo plateado cuando estaba por desaparecer.

—¡Guíanos hacia Teddy!

El lobo asintió, comenzando a trotar.

Con un hechizo corté las riendas del trineo, monté a Abbie y lo hice avanzar con magia, siguiendo al patronus.

El viento helado cortaba mis mejillas. Todo estaba muy oscuro y agitado para ver a lo lejos.

Abbie invocó su patronus, dándonos más luz.

Escuché los gritos de Scorpius y Teddy. Luego una ráfaga de balazos.

—¡Merlín, están disparando contra ellos!

Nos cruzamos entre ellos y la multitud embravecida. Abbie creó un escudo.

Alcé la varita — _¡Ignis vitae!_

El mismo hechizo que una vez usé contra Harry en el duelo de Hogwarts. Mis llamas eternas crearon un muro mortal, impidiendo el avance de los muggles. Uno de ellos me miró con odio.

—¡Son parte de la secta! —gritó venenoso.

Recordé que Michael dijo que los magos de la secta no usan varitas, sino látigos de fuego. ¿Es posible que ellos hayan atacado tanto este poblado que ya los hicieron conscientes de la magia? ¿Están en guerra contra ellos?

Ted y Scorpius casi se dejaron caer en el trineo, respirando con terror por casi haber muerto.

—¡El gorro! —ordené.

Todos me entendieron. En cuanto lo tocamos desaparecimos de ahí.

El cambio de clima, color y tiempo fue chocante. Del blanco helado de Groenlandia pasamos a un soleado cañón rojizo de Australia.

Los cuatro nos abrazamos, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Están bien? —preguntamos Teddy y yo al mismo tiempo.

Scor y Abbie respondieron —Sí.

Al relajarnos observamos los alrededores. Fue tranquilizador ver que no había humanos a la vista.

—Allá —señaló Scor.

Una de las grietas del cañón estaba cubierta por oro.

—¿Qué significará esto? —murmuró Abbie, todavía abrazando su brazo lastimado.

Teddy habló —En el pico de la montaña había oro líquido. Los muggles lo rodearon de máquinas para analizarlo. Tenían guardias en cada esquina y un cuartel con varios magos _cautivos_.

—No sabemos si son magos inocentes o parte de la secta —terminó Scorpius.

Lo tomé del rostro, girándolo para ver su oreja —Estás sangrando.

Revisamos la herida. Una bala lo rozó.

Empecé a temblar. En menos de un minuto pude haber perdido a Abbie y Scor.

—Nosotros quisimos venir —insistió Abbie, reconociendo mi miedo.

Ted me agarró la mano —No te atrevas a abandonarnos ahora. Estamos juntos en esto.

 _Estamos juntos en esto._

Caí gritando por el dolor. ¿Cuántas veces Ron y yo le dijimos eso a Harry durante la búsqueda de los Horcrux?

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté oliendo algo desagradable. Estaba atardeciendo, la cálida roca donde dormí es roja. Me giré confundida. ¿Dónde estoy?

Cerca de mí Abbie se burlaba de Scorpius por quemar la comida. Teddy no estaba.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —gemí con la garganta seca.

Abbie me sonrió —Necesitabas dormir. No has parado desde que te marchaste de St. Otterpot, de eso casi dos días... Creo. Ya me confundí por los cambios horarios de dónde hemos estado. ¿Tienes sed? Teddy fue a conseguir agua. Espero no tarde.

Scorpius me acercó lo que parecía una rata cocinada —¿Hambre?

—Paso —respondí enseguida— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

—Unas cuatro horas.

—¿ _Tanto?_

—Lo necesitabas.

Me senté junto a ellos mientras comían. Después de la carne que me dio mi padre Richard todavía siento el estómago pesado, así que no me molesta brincar la comida. Abbie no deja de decirme entre bocados que estuvieron intentando hacer reaccionar el oro de alguna forma, pero no consiguieron algo.

—Parece piel de dragón, se le resbala la magia.

—¿Cuál será su función? —me pregunté, viendo hacia la grieta dorada.

—Estuve pensando —dijo Scor—... Se supone que hay cinco puertas en el mundo para acceder al poder del universo, según nos contó Dumbledore. ¿Y si para abrirlas necesitan del líquido dorado?

—Para cómo vamos —opiné— parece que ya tienen oro en cada "puerta". ¿Por qué no las han abierto?

—Y no olvidemos —agregó Abbie— que nos falta saber qué relación hay con Flamel y Harry. No quiero ser cruel, pero por algo deben mantenerlo vivo, ¿no?

Asentí, muy a mi pesar —Pensé lo mismo.

Unas horas después regresó Teddy con el agua. El anochecer australiano dejó en vergüenza a cualquier otro del mundo. Las estrellas no eran luces pérdidas en el firmamento, sino estelas multicolores que iluminaban el manto purpúreo de la noche.

Los cuatro admiramos el espectáculo, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Me recargué en Teddy, buscando consuelo. Él me abrazó.

Del otro lado Abbie y Scorpius también se acercaron.

El cansancio nos venció.

—

Al siguiente día partimos de Australia antes de que saliera el sol. Al desaparecer vi las marcas de nuestras manos en la tierra roja. El cañón de Warbuton, Australia, siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, al igual que el bosque de Dean, fue nuestro pequeño lugar seguro a la mitad de la tormenta.

Aparecimos frente a un enorme bosque. Un enorme letrero sostenía la reja que evitaba la entrada. En varios idiomas tenía apuntado: _No te suicides. Busca ayuda con la gente que te ama o llama al 392…_

Scorpius soltó una risita nerviosa. El letrero de bienvenida en el Bosque Aokigahara era una súplica para que los turistas no se quitaran la vida.

—Ya he leído de este lugar. Tiene mucha fama —expliqué—. Durante el siglo XIX Japón enfrentaba hambrunas y epidemias sin precedentes. La gente más pobre abandonaba aquí a niños y ancianos para que murieran a su suerte. Dicen que sus fantasmas aún rondan por el bosque. Por eso mucha gente lo elige para suicidarse, tiene el ambiente adecuado.

Abbie miró indecisa el cúmulo de árboles que se extendía frente a nosotros —¿Y es verdad que los fantasmas siguen aquí?

—Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —dije avanzando.

Brincamos la reja maltrecha, introduciéndonos en el bosque.

—Ahí hay un aviso mágico —dijo Teddy. El letrero flotante tenía una leyenda en japonés. Cambió a inglés cuando nos acercamos:

 _CUIDADO CON LOS ONIS_

 _ONI.- Concentración de energía y sentimientos negativos, personificada en demonios._

 _EL BOSQUE DE AOKIGAHARA HA SIDO RECEPTÁCULO DE CIENTOS DE EXORSISMOS, ESPÍRITUS SELLADOS Y LA PEOR MALEVOLENCIA Y PERVERSIÓN HUMANA. Avance con precaución._

Sacamos nuestras varitas.

—¿Seguros que quieren venir conmigo? —insistí.

—Por supuesto —replicó Ted.

Scor y Abbie asintieron.

Sin más remedio nos adentramos al bosque, era extraño, pesado, parecía olernos con cada paso. En pocos minutos dejamos de ver el monte Fuji a la lejanía por el espesor de los árboles, pero el calor no disminyó. Durante el recorrido nos seguía un insecto naranja soltando un graznido seco, aumentando el estrés.

—¿Por qué nos sigue? —susurró Abbie intentando no mirar el escarabajo baboso naranja.

—Mejor ignóralo —dijo Scor—. Hay que seguir sin atraer la atención hasta que ya no haya otra posibilidad.

Me detuve —Hay algo ahí.

Teddy paró junto a mí —¿Algo?

—Un puente —respondió Abbie mirando los tablones llenos de musgo que colgaban peligrosos sobre un río seco— ¿Será buena idea cruzarlo?

Ted aguzó la mirada —Las cuerdas se ven como si fueran a caer en cualquier momento.

—Hay que rodear —pidió Scor—. Recuerden que no soy un loco Gryffindor como ustedes. Slytherin ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros sí usamos la cabeza: hay que rodear. La caída se ve mortal.

Miré a ambos lados del puente —No podemos desviarnos. Tengo la impresión de que el bosque nos tragará. Debemos seguir.

Scor aguantó un gruñido. Decidimos cruzar por parejas. Primero Abbie y Scor, luego Ted y yo.

El puente rechinaba furioso, gusanos caían de las tablas inferiores. Abbie se agarraba de una de las cuerdas, y usaba a Scor para no perder el equilibrio.

—Me estás machacando el brazo —gimió el rubio.

—Calla, no me presiones —replicó ella sin dejar de mirar cada tabla.

De la nada un torrente de agua llegó azotándose contra el puente, agitando y empapando a mis amigos.

—¡No sé nadar! —chilló Abbie aferrándose de Scorpius.

Un fragmento del río se materializó en una bestia alada de hielo, cuyos ojos vacíos se concentraron en el puente. Todos lanzamos la primera maldición que se les ocurrió, pero el demonio acuático ni siquiera retrocedió.

Scorpius cargó sobre su hombro a Abbie, quien no reaccionaba por el miedo. Corrió lo que quedaba del puente.

—¡Cuidado! —chillé.

Otro demonio salió desde el río, envolviendo a Scor y Abbie en una burbuja de agua helada. Ambos soltaron el aire por el impacto. Ted lanzó una ventisca mágica para cortar el agua. El otro demonio se fue contra nosotros.

Scorpius aventó a Abbie al otro lado del puente, liberándola de la burbuja.

—¡SCOR!

Un torbellino se formó bajo el rubio, quienes miraró sorprendido un montón de colmillos rodearlo. Luego una bestia fosforescente los tragó.

Abbie soltó un chillido de horror, aún en el piso.

—¡No dejemos escapar al demonio! —grité corriendo por la orilla del río.

Ted saltó sobre la bestia, encajando la varita en su piel. Con un hechizo comenzó a electrocutarlo. Abbie corrió paralela a mí, manteniendo a raya a los otros dos demonios con su magia.

Brinqué hacia las fauces del demonio, dejándome tragar. Los colmillos me lastimaron, pero la baba estaba cociendo mi piel.

— _¡REDUCTO!_

El demonio explotó. Scorpius y yo salimos volando hacia Abbie. Ella nos hechizó para evitar una caída peor. Tosí baba brillante, sacudiéndome las vísceras.

Ted llegó corriendo —¡¿Estás bien?!

Asentí, restregando la tierra donde la baba todavía quemaba.

Abbie limpió a Scor con un encantamiento.

—Qué asco —dijo el rubio con dificultad. Se veía realmente herido.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —gritó Ted mientras brincaba al mismo tiempo que un gigante demonio salía de entre los árboles.

—¡Abbie cuida a Scor! —me puse junto a Ted, decidida a detener el demonio.

El horrible ser, parecido a un hombre gordo de color rojo, nos sonrió.

Ted y yo iniciamos un duelo. Me sorprendió comprender que mis amigos tienen un nivel tan avanzado en defensa y ataque mágicos, pero recordé que fue _Harry_ su maestro en Hogwarts, no Quirrel, ni Lockheart, ni un impostor Death Eater, ni una loca del Ministerio. Nosotros sí tuvimos una educación real. ¡Cómo habría cambiado la guerra si nos hubieran enseñado esto antes!

El demonio ya sangraba un extraño líquido negro, como petróleo, pero después de unos segundos se regeneraba.

De un manotazo me desequilibró. El oni aprovechó eso, bajando sus enormes cuernos para rematar a sus presas.

Un escudo dorado nos protegió en el último segundo. Detrás de nosotros Scor y Abbie nos apoyaban.

— _¡Ignis vitae!_ —invoqué el fuego que tanto amo y en el que confío. El demonio fue tragado por las llamas. Su piel roja se fue quebrando. Rostros humanos nacieron de cada herida, chillando por las quemaduras.

Retrocedí horrorizada, ¿qué significaba eso?

Ted me agarró, igual de asustado.

Cuando parecía que nada podría empeorar la situación, los rostros se fueron juntando en uno, mezclándose como quimeras de fuego, hasta que formaron una máscara inhumana, de ojos negros y lengua de serpiente.

— _En la muerte vivirás eterna. Sola. Abandonada._ —siseó repugnante.

Cubrí mi rostro, asqueada por esa voz y la imagen que proyectaba.

— _El regalo de la Muerte será tu condena. En mis entrañas vivirás para siempre_ —declaró el demonio.

—¡Hermione! —gritaron mis amigos levantándose.

— _Tú eres igual que yo. Tú vienes de la putrefacción. En tu sangre está la bajeza de tu padre, la perversión más oscura que desea ser liberada. Ven conmigo. Eres mía._

—¡No! —chilló Scorpius desesperado.

Me sentí flotar lejos de ellos, como una muñeca. Casi inconsciente fui arrastrada hacia el oni.

—¡Hermione, defiéndete! —pidió Abbie.

—¡Hermione! —insistió Ted.

De pronto alguien me tomó la mano. Miré adormilada a Scorpius, cubierto de su sangre y exhausto, mirarme con amor.

El oni se enfureció. Con un movimiento atravesó el cuerpo de Scorpius con sus cuernos. Escuché las costillas de mi amigo quebrarse. La sangre salió impulsada como relámpagos rojos.

Caí, libre del hechizo del oni.

No lo pensé. Para mí esto fue más de lo que pude soportar.

— _¡Aveda Kedavra!_

El rayo verde destruyó al demonio. Gas ennegrecido tomó su lugar, evaporándose entre chispazos.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Me giré hacia Scorpius. Mi salvador. Sin él habría terminado dentro del demonio, igual que esos pobres humanos que vimos en su piel. Lo cargué en mi pecho, llorando por la horrible imagen escarlata.

Scorpius fijó sus ojos azules/grises en mí —Eres bonita... hasta... cuando... lloras...

Abbie y Ted llegaron, cayendo junto a mí entre sollozos.

Los cuatro temblábamos.

Scorpius va a morir. Es imposible que sobreviva, la hemorragia y el daño son devastadores.

—Hermione... quiero... pedirte... algo...

Asentí, no confiando en mi voz para responder.

Abbie escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ted, chillando incontrolable.

—No quiero... morir... sin... haberte... besado...

Quise darle el universo si me lo hubiera pedido. No me importó Harry, no en este preciso instante.

Incliné mi rostro. Nuestros labios se unieron, cortando la respiración de ambos.

Scorpius tenía la piel fría, vibrante por la vida que se le escapaba con cada segundo. Su boca sabía a hierbabuena. Su aroma, en general, era marfil, té de menta y orgullo. Mis labios cosquillearon por la sensación de su magia tan cerca.

Abrió la boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Solté un suspiro. La punta de mis pies se encorvó. El beso era fresco y lleno de emociones. No quise que terminara, no si eso también finalizaba la vida de mi amigo. Lloré entre la danza de labios. Para ser justos, este es el primer beso _real_ que tengo como Berkley. No se compara con el dulce toque hace años que le di a Harry, cuando estaba inconsciente. Menos con el beso divertido y bromista entre Wyatt y yo. Con Scorpius fue profundo, honesto, apasionado. Me sentí deseada, querida y única.

Me separé cuando el rubio ya no me respondió. Entre mis brazos su cuerpo perdió fuerza. Su rostro se fue hacia atrás.

—Scor... Scor... _¡Scorpius!_ —chillé agitándolo.

Ted y Abbie nos abrazaron. Pensé que serviría para mantener a Scorpius caliente porque no puede ser, simplemente _no_ _puede ser_ , que esté muerto.

 **Notas:** ¿Recuerdan todos las pistas que dejé a lo largo de los capítulos? Bueno, aquí más o menos se van cerrando. La búsqueda de Harry desvelará la trama del fic, hará crecer a nuestros protagonistas y pondrá todo en su lugar. Aún hay sorpresas, así que prepárense porque no vamos ni a la mitad del nudo. Como ven Hermione está recuperando sus memorias, aunque de forma poco practica y muy cansada, eso no será bueno después. Tuvimos que dejar a Francis y Michael fuera de esta aventura, en especial porque no hay manera en que hubieran dejado a Hermione avanzar mucho más tras Groenlandia. Abbie la convence de ir por Ted y Scor, algo que parece fue una mala decisión. Quiero recordarles que tienen quince años de edad, un momento en que las emociones están a flor de piel y la fidelidad amistosa lo puede ser todo en la vida.

Espero que no les haya tomado por sorpresa el amor de Scor por Hermione, es algo que de hecho planteé desde su primera conversación, cuando él le dice que la ha estado observando. Desde antes de conocerse él se fijó en ella, le gustó, y luego cayó rendido. Incluso Francis y Mike le mandaron una carta de amenaza para que no intentara nada malo con su hermanita, y muestra celos con Wyatt. Lo mejor es que confiesa haberle hablado de sus sentimientos a Draco, quien quedó en shock al saber que su adorado hijo está enamorado de la niña a la que él hizo sufrir durante años.

Hay otros momentos relevantes del capítulo, como cuando Hermione pondera la relación de Aberforth y Dumbledore con Harry, así como los sentimientos del último por Ginny, ¿en qué momento cambiaron? O cuando Abbie dice que está preparada para superar a Teddy, porque él obviamente solo tiene ojos para Victoire. También cuando Snape y Dumbledore aparecen. Pero creo que ningún momento es más poderoso que cuando Scorpius entrega su vida. El joven se enfrentó a la personalización del odio y la violencia, un oni, para salvar a la chica que le gusta, algo que no veo logrando _jamás_ a Draco. Es un cambio brutal entre generaciones. Algo por lo que siempre será recordado Scor.

No juzguen a Hermione por haberlo besado, fue el último deseo de quién dio su vida por ella. Además, si las cosas fueran distintas, quizá entre ellos podría nacer algo, pero Harry está en el camino, así que...

Las palabras del oni hacia Hermione también tienen relevancia, no las puse solo porque sí.

Investigué sobre cada lugar que visitaron nuestros héroes, prácticamente toda la información que puse al respecto es real, pero sí tengo algún error y lo detectan por favor díganme.

Lamento la demora. Ya ni les quiero contar qué me pasó porque sigo triste y frustrada, solo que la vida muggle no es fácil. Como sea, no piensen, bajo ninguna circunstancia que voy a abandonar este fic o los otros que tengo. Voy lenta, pero segura.

Gracias por su apoyo, comentarios, observaciones, ¡todo! Si siguen dudando que los reviews no ayudan a inspirar y ser constante, fíjense en la cantidad de capítulos y el empeño que pongo en cada uno, luego en el número de reviews que hay. Este trabajo es _nuestro_. **Gracias.**

Saludos,

Less.

Notas al pie:

Para darle un poco de "magia" al fic imaginen que nuestros protagonistas efectivamente hablan inglés todo el tiempo, como es correcto por ser británicos. En este caso Scorpius sabe más de un idioma, chico listo.

Esto es verdad. El año pasado se hizo una producción en el Puerto del Hambre para explicar la conquista en Chile. Busquen el artículo si lo desean, es una mini serie de tres o cuatro capítulos.


	22. Ella Nosotras Ninguna

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

Lessa Dragonlady

 **Ella. Nosotras. Ninguna.**

Dejé el cuerpo de Scorpius en la tierra. Ted y Abbie seguían llorando.

Yo no.

Esto es mi culpa. Jamás me sentí tan idiota, tan... despreciable. ¿Cómo permití que esto sucediera? ¿Lo hice por Harry? ¿Por mí? No hay justificación. Debí detenerme, ¡pensar! ¿No fui yo quien quiso frenar a Harry cuando se largó al Ministerio para rescatar a Sirius? ¿Dónde quedó esa precaución?

Miro mis manos. En tamaño y forma son exactas a las de mi primera vida. Sin embargo, hay pequeñas cicatrices nuevas, debido a las horas que pasé acomodando el grano en el molino de St. Otterpot. También mis dedos son más duros, gracias a las riendas de Cocoa.

De niña los Granger me inscribieron a clases de piano. Nunca fui buena, pero la maestra siempre halagó la delicadeza de mis manos. Hoy son distintas.

Yo soy distinta.

No quiero comparar a mis familias, ni la educación que recibí de ellas. Es bastante obvio en qué se esforzó cada una. Cameron Granger me obligó a planear diario mis horarios y objetivos. No toleraba el desorden, se ponía nerviosa si la situación escapaba de su control, odiaba la improvisación. Me volvió perfeccionista, precavida y demasiado responsable. Una pequeña adulta. En cambio, Marie Berkley apenas se dio tiempo de enseñarles a sus hijos a leer y escribir, el resto de la educación dejó que las tradiciones del pueblo y los cuentos de los viejos nos la dieran. Me dio una niñez con excesiva libertad, sin consecuencias por las travesuras ni freno en las aventuras que tuve con mis hermanos. Peor aún, en cada ocasión que exigí algo se me fue entregado. Marie me adoraba, entre ser una bebé milagro y tener una inteligencia superior me llenó de cualquier lujo que tenía a su alcance. Y nunca estuve sola, mis hermanos parecían eternos pilares junto a mí. Cuando fui Granger crecí entre libros y silencio, capaz de hacer cosas por mi cuenta. Esta vez, como Berkley, soy más débil. Necesito de mis amigos para tomar decisiones.

Por esa debilidad Scorpius está muerto.

Miré al rubio. Apenas unos segundos han transcurrido desde que nos besamos. Pensé en Draco Malfoy, en cómo acabo de destrozar su vida.

Un cansancio inhumano me atrapa. Comienzo a ver borroso. Por alguna razón la imagen de Camerón leyéndome poesía, hace tantos años, llega a mi mente. Era una niña de siete años en su regazo, feliz por su perfume revuelto con el olor de los libros. La casa Granger, siempre silenciosa y cálida, protegiéndome del mundo. Recuerdo su voz sedosa, la triste entonación al recitar su poema favorito de Bukowski: _"Somos como rosas que nunca se molestaron por germinar cuando debimos haberlo hecho, y es como si el sol se hubiera hartado de esperar"_. Mamá aguantaba el llanto cada vez que lo pronunciaba. En su mirada gris nacía la melancolía. Luego me besaba la frente y susurraba _tú eres la rosa más bella, mi adoración y mi vida, Hermione_.

Mi mente brincó un segundo después a otro recuerdo. Somos Harry y yo en el bosque de Dean. Los copos de nieve simulan estrellas agonizantes bajo el cielo ennegrecido. Entre nosotros hay un cúmulo de cenizas rojas, como una mancha de sangre sobre la nieve. Ninguno hace algo para revivir el fuego. La oscuridad nos traga. Huelo la humedad del ambiente y de mis lágrimas. Ya no lo soporto más y suplico _quedémonos aquí, Harry, hasta volvernos viejos… juntos._

Parpadeo y ahora estoy en Hogwarts. ¿Esto fue lo que sintió Scorpius? Hay una garra en mi vientre que está derritiendo mis entrañas. Un relámpago me cruzó el estómago. Saboreo la magia negra en mi lengua y _sé_ que voy a morir. Frente a mí la fiesta recién comienza. Veo el mundo al que defendí con adoración celebrar la caída de Voldemort. El bochorno del Gran Comedor me cierra la garganta. Entre el gentío Ron aprieta a sus familiares sobrevivientes, Hannah mira con amor a Neville, Padma y Parvati empujan a quienes la separan antes de abrazarse con frenesí. El ED brinca entre llantos incrédulos. Y ahí está, en medio de la marea de manos y felicitaciones, Harry intentando avanzar hacia algún punto. De pronto me mira y me doy cuenta que yo soy ese punto. Sus brillantes ojos se cubren de lágrimas. En su mano hay dos varitas que siguen vibrando por la magia contenida. Corre hacia mí. Se lo agradezco infinitamente porque lo último que me quiero llevar de este mundo es su aroma. Voy a morir en sus brazos.

Valió la pena.

Cada desvelo estudiando para mejorar. Cada frustración ante su inmadurez. Cada confesión acerca de una bruja que le parecía atractiva. Cada secreto sobre su infancia. Cada aventura épica. Cada conversación silenciosa. Por él. Por mi Harry. Valió la pena.

Me despido tranquila.

 _Cuida de mis padres_ quiero pedirle, pero el tiempo se acabó antes de lograrlo.

No sé, pensé que la muerte sería negra, en cambio, ante mí, hay un ocaso nacarado. Un río separa este mundo del otro. Y allá, en el puente para cruzar, me espera un ser inmortal que me sonríe como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho.

El recuerdo cambia.

— _No puedo creer que no te conociera antes, eres el tipo de persona que me gusta._

 _Malfoy alzó una perfecta ceja —¿Me estás declarando tu amor?_

 _Sonreí —No seas presuntuoso. Tal vez eres guapo, pero definitivamente no tan guapo como el_ _hombre_ _que me gusta._

— _¿Ah, no? A menos que estés hablando de un dios, no veo cómo es más guapo que yo._

 _Noté su tono bromista, así que sonreí, continuando la broma —¿Conoces_ _El David_ _de Miguel Ángel? Fue inspirado en mi hombre._

 _Soltó una carcajada —No es verdad,_ _El David_ _es de mármol, igual que mi piel nívea._

— _Dile a Robbie y John que te inviten un día a comer con nosotros. Creo que a Abbie, mi mejor amiga, le caerías muy bien._

 _Malfoy inclinó el rostro, remarcando la diferencia de estaturas —¿La famosa Hermione Berkley me invita a su círculo social?_

— _¿Soy famosa?_

— _La consentida del profesor Potter, la mejor bruja de su generación y la única capaz de crear llamas eternas._

 _Lo miré sospechosa —¿Cómo sabes eso?_

— _En serio eres popular. Además tus hermanos se la han pasado asustando a cualquier mago que no sean los gemelos o Ted Lupin de ti. Creo que eso ha causado que seas más... Atractiva._

 _Para ignorar mi sonrojo le dije —¿Me estás declarando tu amor?_

 _Sonrió —Nos vemos después... Hermione._

— _Adiós, Scorpius._

Adiós.

Dulce rubio, escorpión sonriente.

Tengo que parar.

Abbie me miró entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Regresar. Debemos llevar a Scorpius con su padre —respondo seca. No puedo quebrarme aquí, tengo que devolver a mis amigos con sus familias, ponerlos a salvo.

Ted levantó un poco a Scorpius contra su pecho —No lo soltaré.

Abbie agitó la cabeza —No podemos volver así. ¿Qué nos dirán nuestros padres? Y... ¿Y la misión? ¿Y Harry?

Me siento peor al ver la desesperación en Abbie. Sé que ella tiene miedo, igual que Ted y yo, por las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Balbucea sobre la misión porque por primera vez no tiene valor para decir lo que realmente piensa: ¿cómo vamos a aparecer con Scorpius muerto?

—Es mi responsabilidad —le digo intentando calmarla.

Ella niega histérica —¡Yo te convencí de traer a Ted y Scor! ¡Soy igual de culpable que tú!

—¡Pero yo acepté! —la corto— Esto es porque no quise detenerme a pensar. Salí corriendo por una ridícula pista para encontrar a Harry. ¡No me importó que él ya sufrió mi muerte! ¡No me importaron los sentimientos de los Granger! ¡Menos de los Berkley! ¡No me importó tu seguridad ni la de Ted o Scor! —solté un sollozo —¡La que debería estar muerta soy yo!

Abbie me empujó —¡No digas eso! Acababas de descubrir que eres la reencarnación de Granger, estabas confundida...

—No me justifiques —reclamé—. Debí actuar distinto.

—Te exiges demasiado, Hermione. Sólo tienes quince años. Tienes derecho a equivocarte.

—No si eso implica la muerte de alguien.

—¡No lo planeaste!

—¡A eso me refiero!

La voz ronca de Ted nos sorprendió —¡BASTA!

Pero no hice caso. Nada puede parar el tren de pensamientos que me está tragando el alma. Scorpius está muerto. Por mi culpa. Por esta mezcla de Granger y Berkley que no existe por completo, que es imperfección, anomalía, mentira. No puedo. No. ¿Supo Scorpius de quién estaba enamorado? ¿Soy yo algo entero que merezca ese cariño? Siento que su muerte ni siquiera tuvo significado. No hay amor que mitigue el sacrificio. No hay laureles que aguarden por el alma de Scorpius. Sólo decepción. Dolor. Vacío. Y en su ausencia, en cambio, hay mareas de amor. Su padre, su familia, sus amigos. ¿Cómo seguir adelante sin su presencia burlona y tierna a la vez?

—Hermione —llamó Ted, apenas podía pronunciar correctamente, la voz salió rota y temblorosa. Su cabello se transformó en una cortina gris—, creo que Scor tiene pulso.

Sentí que algo me abandonó el cuerpo. Crucé el espacio entre mi mejor amigo y yo, arrodillándome junto al rubio.

— _Es un Death Eater, Hermione, ¡lo sé! Y está tramando algo._

— _¿Ya le viste la Marca?_

— _No, pero…_

— _Entonces tu conjetura se queda en eso: una probabilidad, Harry._

— _¡Draco Malfoy está tramando algo! ¿Por qué no me crees?_

—¿Tie-tienes forma de comprobarlo? —susurró Ted. Sus ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Haré un hechizo.

Abbie se hincó a nuestro lado. Por unos segundos aguantamos la respiración. El encantamiento iluminó el pecho de Scorpius y latió dos veces.

— _Está muerto… Dumbledore fue asesinado… Lo hizo Snape._

— _Harry… lo lamento._

— _Estamos solos, Hermione. La guerra… los Horcrux…_

— _Pero estamos juntos. Siempre juntos._

—Tienen que regresar ahora mismo —dije en un extraño momento de calma absoluta, como si hubiera entrado al ojo del huracán—. Haré un traslador que los deje directo en San Mungo. Scorpius necesita atención urgente.

Ted soltó un sollozo de alivio. Abrazó con más cuidado a Scor —Hazlo ya.

Utilicé una piedra para crear el traslador —Se activará en un minuto.

Abbie asintió —Lamento que tengas que volver solo, Ted. Enfrentarás a los adultos por tu cuenta hasta que regresemos, pero es necesario.

—Lo sé.

—¿De qué hablan? —chisté incrédula— Los dos se van ahora mismo. Yo…

Abbie me tomó del brazo —Iré contigo.

—No...

—¡Sí! —su grito fue estreñido, angustioso— Ted puede hacerse cargo de Scorpius. Yo iré contigo.

—¡Esto no es un juego, Abigail!

—¡Eres mi hermana! ¿O mentiste cada vez que dijiste eso?

—No te pondré en riesgo.

Ted puso una mano en mi hombro —Deja que Abbie vaya contigo. Yo protegeré a Scorpius.

—No los volveré a poner en riesgo…

Abbie me sonrió dulcemente —Iré contigo. Siempre.

—Cuídense por favor —dijo Ted antes de desaparecer.

— _Iré contigo…_

— _Esto lo debo hacer solo, Hermione._

— _Te lo prometí. No puedo… es mi deber ir contigo…_

— _Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿cierto?_

— _Se está yendo contigo, Harry. Me la estás arrebatando._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Mi alma… es tuya…_

El silencio del bosque me mareó. Aún hay sangre fresca de Scorpius entre la maleza.

Abbie me tomó la mano —Perdón.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no ser tan fuerte como tú, tan competente. Sé que te estorbaré, que estarás más al pendiente de mí que de tu intención de salvar a Harry, pero… No te dejaré.

Ahora mismo podría hacer una lista interminable de razones por las cuales odio haber renacido. La más importante es Scorpius. Sé que sin mí en este tiempo, él jamás se habría puesto es riesgo, no habría agonizado en un bosque maldito a la mitad de Japón. Ni Harry ni la Muerte ni el destino tenían derecho de revivirme. Esto no es natural. Quién sabe cuántas vidas afectó esa decisión, cuántos destinos quebré con mi sola presencia en este año. Sin embargo, aquí, con mi mejor amiga diciéndome esto, no me arrepiento.

—Abbie… tengo miedo. No sé quién soy. No sé si seguir sea lo mejor. Scorpius… Harry… Debo parar. Pensar. Tal vez debemos volver.

Vi entre los árboles una sombra. El instinto me ayudó a ponerme entre Abbie y el hechizo antes de siquiera registrarlo en mi cerebro. Mi _protego_ rebotó la luz naranja. Cinco hombres con látigos llameantes nos rodearon.

—¿Brujas en Aokigahara? ¿Qué buscan aquí? —dijo el que supuse era el líder. Su acento era extraño, no pude relacionarlo con algún idioma.

Nos miramos nerviosas. Abbie sonrió falsamente.

—Estamos perdidas… venimos de excursión… con otro grupo _grande_ de magos y…

—No deberían mentir, niñitas —interrumpió otro. En su frente había un pentagrama, en su cabeza una corona de metal y puntas alargadas—. Đæknû no perdona a quienes mienten.

Sentí un escalofrío. Miré con atención las empuñaduras de oro que tenían en las manos, como cilindros preciosos. Ninguno traía varita.

—Đæknû está a punto de volver. Nada puede entrometerse en este día divino.

Asentí —Estábamos por irnos…

—Ya vieron demasiado.

Las empuñaduras brillaron y de pronto se volvieron látigos llameantes. El calor me impactó. Abbie dio un paso atrás.

—Desaparécenos —dijo entre dientes.

La tomé de la mano al mismo tiempo que uno de los látigos nos golpeó en el pecho. El dolor fue tan brutal que perdimos el conocimiento.

—

La calefacción apenas mantenía el parabrisas sin empañarse. Por suerte no había tormenta, aunque la nieve forzaba al carro en ir más lento de lo que yo hubiera querido.

Richard sigue moviendo el bigote en silencio, es su forma de protestar que esta idea no conducirá a algo bueno. Sus manos en el volante están rojas por la fuerza concentrada. Me duele verlo tan herido y molesto conmigo, pero ambos sabemos que nadie puede frenarme. Hemos sufrido suficiente, es momento de hacer _algo_.

—Creo que hay una vieja estación a lo lejos, ¿alcanzas a distinguirla?

Clavo los ojos donde Richard señala. Según la amable cantinera del condado de Glasshow sólo hay que seguir los rieles abandonados hacia el oeste y llegaremos al famoso St. Otterpot. Agradecí que Hermione haya mencionado ese pequeño pueblo muggle, que sí aparece en los mapas, cuando nos contó sobre su nueva vida.

—La veo —respondí a Richard—. La cantinera dijo que una vez en la estación diéramos vuelta a la derecha por el camino de terracería.

—Mi pobre carro no sobrevivirá este viaje.

Cruzamos matorrales, bancos de nieve y tierra. Mantuve mi celular prendido en la mano. Si la presencia mágica de Harry era capaz de hacerlo centellear, supongo que un pueblo completamente mágico debe dar una reacción mayor.

De pronto el automóvil se apagó. También mi celular.

—¡Mi carro! —chistó Richard abrazando el volante— Tranquilo, tranquilo, precioso, te llevaré al taller en cuanto regresemos. ¡No te des por vencido!

Giré los ojos por el dramatismo de mi esposo. Salí del carro, hundiendo mis botas en la nieve, y caminé hacia el filo de los pinos. Dejé de respirar al ver el pequeño pueblo rodeado de antorchas, con un riachuelo cruzando la zona más baja y un molino coronando la colina más alta. Hermione fue increíble para describir este lugar. No hay duda, es St. Otterpot.

Apreté mi abrigo y comencé el descenso. Richard me alcanzó entre quejidos. Ya no tenemos edad para aventuras. Al llegar a la falda del pueblo una vieja mujer se nos acercó. Sus ojos aceitunas me miraron fijamente.

—¿Están perdidos? ¿Falló su carro? —preguntó con la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido. Toda su imagen parecía sacada de hace tres siglos. Supe que tenía la varita preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

—Buen día. Estamos buscando a los Berkley.

—¿Por qué razón? —su voz fue más precavida. No paraba de verme con algo parecido al miedo.

—Es personal —repliqué sin perder la amabilidad. Lo último que necesito es que una bruja me hechice aquí mismo—. Por favor, no queremos causar problemas. _Por favor_.

La mujer bajó los hombros, asintiendo. Se giró hacia la enorme cabaña a su espalda, la más grande y lujosa del pueblo, gritando —¡Wyatt, ven _ya_!

Un joven pelirrojo salió corriendo. Reconocí enseguida al amigo del que me platicó Hermione, Wyatt Lawrie, el niño que perdió a su padre en un incendio y ahora trabaja para mantener a su madre. Al ver los músculos en sus brazos y la espalda amplia me recordé que ya no es un niño, al igual que Hermione es un adolescente.

—¿En qué la puedo ayudar, señora Grimes?

—Lleva a esta pareja con los Berkley. Sin rodeos.

—Claro.

Nos sonrió amable.

Miré una última vez a Grimes. Esa mujer fue como una abuela para mi Hermione. Quise agradecerle, pero no tuve valor. Si se entera de quién soy realmente puede que me saque del pueblo.

Richard y yo caminamos junto a Wyatt. El pelirrojo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ir a nuestro ritmo. La subida era fatal. En el camino Wyatt nos contó algunos detalles de St. Otterpot y sus tradiciones. Cuando estábamos por llegar a la cima de la colina se detuvo.

—Quiero prevenirlos —dijo mirando con preocupación la casita en la cima—. Los Berkley están pasando por un momento difícil. Su hija menor se escapó hace dos noches. Tal vez no estén de humor para recibir visitas.

—Comprendemos, gracias por el aviso —respondí aprovechando el descanso para recuperar aire.

Wyatt regresó su atención a nosotros —Ahora que lo pienso, usted es muy parecida a Hermione —se sonrojó—. Quiero decir, Hermione es muy parecida a usted.

Eso me sorprendió. Desde que Hermione nació todos dijeron que era la viva imagen de su padre. Cabello castaño revuelto, ojos almendrados. Nada qué ver con mi cabellera rubia y ojos grises. Siempre me sentí un poco mal al respecto. Que treinta y tres años después un jovencito me lo diga es extraño.

—Gracias —no pude evitar decir.

Wyatt bajó el rostro —Espero que Hermione esté bien —susurró reanudando el camino.

Tocó la puerta de roble. Hubo un barullo adentro y un maullido furioso.

Un rubio, parecido a un ángel, abrió. Al ver a Wyatt frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Regresaste a seguir diciéndome lo mal hermano que soy?

— _No_. Ya te pedí una disculpa, Mike. Estaba enojado y asustado, ¿de acuerdo? Vengo porque la señora Grimes me mandó a escoltar a estos magos.

Richard se movió incómodo por el término. Era natural que Wyatt pensara que somos magos.

Michael Berkley, el hermano mayor de Hermione, nos vio desconfiado.

—¿Son de la prensa? No molesten.

—¿Crees que la señora Grimes mandaría a la prensa a tu casa? —refutó Wyatt.

—No queremos molestar —dije avanzando un poco—, ¿podrías llamar a tus padres?

—¿Quién los busca? —había demasiada sospecha en su voz.

Hermione tenía razón, Michael es muy inteligente.

—Cameron y Richard Granger —dije con suavidad.

Otro rubio apareció en la puerta, empujando a Michael —¡Aquí no vive ninguna Hermione Granger, largo!

Azotó la puerta. Escuchamos a Michael regañarlo y volver a abrir.

—¿A qué vienen? —preguntó sosteniendo a su hermano. Debe ser Francis.

De pronto mi esposo habló —Jovencito, estoy seguro que tus intenciones son buenas, pero sé racional. Un par de viejos muggles no causarán problemas. Deja el asunto a los adultos y llama a tus padres.

Michael intentó cubrir el marco con su cuerpo, evitando que viéramos hacia dentro —No es un buen momento. Regresen después.

Wyatt habló —¿Cuál es tu problema, Mike? Deja que tus padres decidan si despachan o no a los señores Granger. Llámalos.

Un pequeño rugido precedió al gemido de Michael. _Crookshanks_ lo mordió en el tobillo y brincó a mis brazos.

—¡Oh, sigues vivo! —sonreí al acariciar el pelaje canoso. El gato ronroneó.

—Primero partiremos tú y yo de este mundo, Cam —dijo Richard viendo con horror al pequeño león.

Francis nos vio incrédulo —¡No puede ser! ¡Crookshanks los quiere! _¡Traidor!_ No te daré otra cabeza de pescado jamás.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo una mujer cogiendo a Michael y Francis de las orejas, alejándolos de la puerta— ¿Siguen peleando con Wyatt? ¡Creí haberles enseñado mejor! Además, recuerden que algún día podría ser de la familia.

Wyatt bufó sonrojado.

Miré bien a la joven mujer que seguía regañando a los rubios. No podría tener más de treinta y cinco años. ¿A qué edad se embarazó? Me sentí peor con mis sesenta y siete años junto a ella.

Un rencor sobrehumano cerró mi garganta. Esa era la mujer, la nueva madre de mi hija, quien la formó en otra persona. La que supo, _¡debió saber!_ , que esa niña _no_ le pertenecía, y no hizo nada al respecto. ¿Cómo no vio las diferencias? Michael y Francis eran completamente distintos a Hermione. Marie Berkley no podía ser tan ciega.

—Cam —susurró Richard, tomando mi mano—. No venimos a eso.

Asentí, dolida. La resignación, mi mejor amiga desde que Hermione murió, me enfrió la cabeza. Esto no es por mí, es por mi hija.

—Disculpa —dije intentando que mi voz no temblara—, venimos de muy lejos, ¿nos permites pasar?

Marie Berkley nos miró confundida —Oh, claro, bienvenidos a St. Otterpot, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar?

—Mamá, no los recibas por favor, ellos...

—Francis, no seas grosero —cortó su madre. Por su tono parecía extraordinario el comportamiento del rubio—. Sé que no estamos en la mejor situación, pero eso no justifica esa actitud, jovencito.

Me mordí el labio inferior. De alguna manera la excesiva amabilidad de Marie Berkley no me dejaba odiarla con tranquilidad. Decidí apurar este asunto.

—Soy Cameron Granger, él es mi esposo Richard. Somos los padres de Hermione.

Marie contuvo un gemido. Su mano, muy maltratada para su edad, apretó el escote de su blusa. Su boca tembló.

—No... No, no, _no_... —se recargó en Michael— Eso no es verdad. Quiero decir. _Su_ hija murió hace quince años...

—Ambas sabemos que eso es mentira —dije dando un paso hacia ella. Me pareció cruel que se escudara en su hijo—. No me digas que jamás pensaste que este día llegaría.

Marie giró los ojos rebosados de lágrimas —¡Francis!

—¿Por qué gritas, mujer? —respondió un hombre también de treinta y tantos años. El cabello rubio y los ojos claros lo delataron como padre de los adolescentes frente a mí— ¿Quiénes son estas personas? No tenemos fuerza para más inconvenientes...

Se frenó al vernos bien. Poco a poco su rostro se descompuso.

—No puede ser...

Richard levantó las manos en señal de paz —Sabemos el miedo que deben estar pasando sin saber de Hermione, pero tratemos de llevar las cosas con calma.

—¿Saben algo de Hermione? —preguntó Michael.

—Francis —insistió Marie, jalando el overol de mezclilla de su esposo—, vinieron por ella. Oh, Francis, ¡nos la van a quitar!

Giré los ojos —Honestamente, ¿cómo podría quitarles a Hermione cuando ni siquiera saben dónde se encuentra?

Eso llamó la atención de todos.

Mi esposo se aclaró la garganta —Decidimos venir para intentar ayudarlos. Creo que la prioridad es encontrar a Hermione, no discutir sobre cuestiones fuera de nuestro control.

Miré traicionada a mi esposo. Los Berkley _tuvieron_ el control durante muchos años. No estaríamos en esta situación de no ser por su egoísmo.

Richard volvió a apretar mi mano, como si hubiera leído mi mente. Contuve cualquier comentario y caminé hacia la primera silla que vi. La pequeña casa de los Berkley apenas tenía el mobiliario suficiente, un detalle que Hermione convenientemente no mencionó. La falta de dinero se compensaba con el esmero en la limpieza y los pequeños adornos hechos a mano que había por doquier. En el centro de la mesa, como una fuente de vida había un plato rebosante de fruta fresca y queso. El caldero humeante en la chimenea delataba la magia del lugar.

—Tome asiento _por favor_ —dijo Francis hijo, sarcástico.

Su padre le dio un suave golpe en la nuca —No te portes como un descarriado. Michael y tú se irán a dar otra vuelta al bosque. Tal vez tengan más suerte.

—¿Quieres que los dejemos con los Granger? —preguntó Michael nervioso.

—¿No fui claro?

Los rubios bajaron el rostro —Sí, papá.

Richard se sentó en un banco junto a mí.

Guardamos silencio hasta que Wyatt, Francis y Michael se marcharon. Marie se ocupó en llenar la tetera y partir una hogaza de pan. Sus manos temblaban.

Francis Berkley se paró frente a nosotros, en un estilo de hombre impositivo que venía a juego con sus botas de granjero.

—Hermione Jane Granger es una heroína de guerra. Murió hace quince años en la batalla de Hogwarts. Deben estar muy orgullosos de ella, y no quiero imaginar el dolor que deben sentir por su muerte. _Pero_ Hermione Marie Berkley definitivamente no es ella. Mi hija nació en la montaña de St. Otterpot, a la orilla del río, del cuerpo de mi mujer. Lamento que hayan venido con una esperanza infundada.

Apreté las manos en mi abrigo, con la furia tragando mi pecho —Voy a aclararte unas cosas. _No_ estamos orgullosos de que nuestra hija participara en una guerra. El dolor que nos acompaña diario no es por su muerte, sino por su _pérdida_ a manos de un matrimonio egoísta. Y en cuanto a lo de su nacimiento...

—¡No voy a permitir...

—...Hermione se formó...

—...que se exprese de esa manera...

—...en _mis_ entrañas...

—...de mi familia!

—¡Es mi hija!

—¡Alto! —chilló Marie interponiéndose entre su esposo y yo— No peleen. Esto es un malentendido. Por favor...

Me levanté con renovadas emergerías —¡Dejen de mentir! No voy a creerles que jamás dudaron de Hermione. Sobre todo tú —miré fijamente a Marie—. Una madre _sabe._

Francis no dejó que la intimidara —Debe estar realmente desesperada, señora Granger, para venir con esas acusaciones. Su hija murió. Acéptelo.

Richard se colocó detrás de mí, aguardando mi reacción. Las diferencia entre los Berkley y nosotros era obvia. Marie no tiene carácter para enfrentar, le deja esa tarea a Francis. En cambio, mi esposo conoce hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar cuando la situación lo amerita, y prefiere mantenerse al margen por si debe ayudar a tranquilizarme.

Respiré profundo y dije lo más claramente posible.

—Marie, mírame a los ojos. Júrame que es tuya la niña que volvió a nacer hace quince años. Júrame que tiene tu sangre, tu aroma, que salió de tu cuerpo.

Francis bufó —¡Yo la ayudé a dar a luz!

—Marie —repetí, desesperada—, ¿es verdad?

La rubia por fin alzó la mirada. Lágrimas se escurrieron por su joven rostro.

—Hace quince años di a luz —susurró temblorosa—. Fue difícil. Doloroso. Creí... creí que con el bebé se saldría mi alma... Es un recuerdo horrible. Lo he contado muchas veces. Sobre todo a Hermione. Siempre le he dicho que algún día entenderá... el amor de una madre... Cuando nació el bebé... _no lloró..._ Hay días que ese silencio regresa con terrible fuerza. Debí aceptarlo... Fui tan terca... Quería una niña... _No lloró_.

Francis abrazó a su esposa —Tranquila, todo se resolvió. La magia nos ayudó.

Marie cubrió su rostro con las manos. Siguió llorando mientras hablaba. Las palabras se mezclaron en su boca con el arrepentimiento.

—Aparté la vista. Tenía miedo. Creí que moriría. Pensé en Michael y Francis. _Mis_ niños. Todo se volvió oscuro. Me obligué a permanecer despierta. Michael estaba ahí, mirándome. No podía morir frente a él. No podía hacerle eso. _Supliqué_. Usé mi magia. Pedí a cualquier ser divino que me asistiera. Una madre no puede abandonar a sus hijos. ...Y la partera por fin dejó de apretar mi vientre. Pude oler mi sangre. Todo era silencio. Pregunté casi muriendo: _¿por qué no llora? ¿Por que mi hija está tan quieta?_ Estiré los brazos. No me la dieron. Entré en pánico. Un recién nacido necesita el calor de su madre. Pero no me la dieron. _Jamás la pude cargar._ Cuando la metieron al río vi su cabecita rubia. _Mi hija_. Igual que Michael. Igual que Francis. Quise levantarme. Apretarla en mi pecho. _Quise tirarme al río con ella._ Lo que fuera para salvarla. Y de pronto la magia me cegó. Entre mis piernas algo se curó. Debí morir. _Sé_ que debí morir. Pero no fue así. Y cuando sacaron a la bebé del río ya no era rubia. Ya no era mía. Lloró de forma extraña, impropia para un bebé. Fue el llanto de alguien exhausto. De alguien que regresa de un viaje eterno. Pero para mí fue el sonido más hermoso. Rompió el silencio. Y la amé. La amé tanto. Tan rápido. Tan potente. Porque ella me dio una segunda oportunidad. No sé, fue inconsciente. Decidí ser su madre. Decidí olvidar a la otra bebé. Lo primero lo cumplí con todo mi corazón. Lo segundo... No ha habido un día, Cameron, _uno_ en que no piense en mi hija cuando miro la _nuestra_...

Su voz ya no alcanzó para el resto de lo que quiso decir. Marie cayó en los brazos de su esposo, abrazando su vientre.

Me hubiera gustado ser una mejor persona. Alguien benévolo hasta la raíz como Richard y Hermione. Pero este dolor supera cualquiera en el mundo.

—A pesar de eso la criaste como tuya —dije con lentitud—. Pudiste entregarla de regreso. Tuviste años para hacer lo correcto. Hermione es famosa. Si hubieras ido a Hogwarts, o puesto en contacto con Harry, con los Weasley, _quien sea_ de su vida original. ¡¿Sabes lo que es enterrar un hijo?!

— _Cam_ —dijo Richard, agarrando mis brazos para calmarme.

El señor Berkley nos miró furioso —¡Es mentira! ¡Ella es mi hija! ¡Mi niña!

Marie puso sus manos en las mejillas de su esposo —Perdóname, Francis. Perdóname. No tuve el valor de decírtelo. No sabía cómo reaccionarías...

Se levantó temblando. Miró con la misma furia a Marie y se marchó de la habitación. Al azotar la puerta dejó chispas doradas.

Richard ayudó a Marie a sentarse en una de las sillas y le ofreció su pañuelo.

Caminé hacia la chimenea. En la repisa había una llama eterna encerrada en un frasco, una nutria tallada en madera y una snitch. En vez de fotografías de sus hijos tenía objetos mágicos.

—¿Por qué ahora? —dijo Marie— ¿Por qué decidiste venir en estos momentos?

Agarré el frasco de la llama. El calor me reconfortó —Porque Hermione va a necesitarnos, Marie. La niña que fue a mi casa hace tres días no es la jovencita que yo crié. Hay algo roto en ella. Una confusión elemental. Hermione está recobrando sus memorias originales. Imagina el caos que debe estar sufriendo. Hay que ayudarla... —dejé el frasco en la repisa y miré directo a Marie— No quiero que vivas lo que significa perderla.

Alguien golpeó desesperadamente la puerta. Marie, aún temblorosa, abrió.

—Wyatt, no es un buen momento…

—Señora Berkley, Ted Lupin apareció.

El joven pelirrojo entró a la casa, quitándose el aserrín de la mezclilla. Con total confianza se sirvió un vaso de agua y agarró una manzana de la mesa. Marie acarició distraídamente la frente del joven, en un gesto maternal.

—¿Está Hermione con él? ¿Dónde apareció?

Wyatt habló con la manzana en la boca —Hermione sigue sin aparecer, lo mismo Abigail Owen. Ted llegó en un traslador ilegal a San Mungo…

—Por Merlín, ¿qué le pasó?

Richard me miró alterado después de la palabra _ilegal_. Tuve el mismo mal presentimiento.

—Tiene algunas heridas superficiales, nada importante. El que no tuvo suerte fue el ricachón. El heredero Malfoy. Está agonizando.

—¿Malfoy? —pregunté recordando el apellido. Hermione habló muy mal de esa familia cuando ella aún era Granger.

Wyatt me volvió a mirar curioso —¿Usted es pariente de Hermione? El parecido es obvio, y si me permite decir, también la belleza.

Marie frunció los labios —No es de tu incumbencia. Gracias por avisar. Iré ahora mismo a San Mungo.

—Te acompañaremos —dijo mi esposo levantándose.

Iniciaron una pequeña discusión sobre si era buena idea o no. Aproveché para salir de la casa, detrás del pelirrojo, y tomar aire. No estoy segura de perdonar algún día a Marie Berkley, de recuperar a mi hija, de tener a Harry devuelta y a salvo. También lo quiero como a un hijo y no puedo… no resistiré su pérdida. Una madre no puede con este dolor dos veces.

—¿Qué carajo es eso? —chistó Wyatt a mi lado, sus ojos clavados en el cielo.

Al mismo tiempo la gente del pueblo salió de las casas, completamente alterada. Algunos adultos gritaron, llenos de miedo. Francis y Michael Berkley corrieron hacia nosotros, subiendo la colina sin perder el aliento. En sus rostros también había profundo temor. Las luces doradas relampaguearon en sus cabelleras rubias, dándoles un aire angelical. El contraste con la imagen en el cielo no pudo ser peor. Entre las nubes, como un sol deforme y maldito, un círculo de llamas tomaba la forma de una serpiente comiéndose su cola. Ouroboros.

Nunca he creído en la infalibilidad del instinto materno, pero estuve segura en ese instante que Hermione y Harry estaban involucrados con aquel perturbador espectáculo.

 **Notas:** Lamento el retraso. Decidí continuar escribiendo, a pesar de que es lo último de lo que me creo capaz en estos momentos. Por favor sigan apoyando el fic, de verdad ayuda saber de ustedes, leer sus opiniones. Hay días que me acompañan más que nadie.

Less.


	23. Amigas

**La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Amigas"**

No es una imagen agradable. Mi padre tiene ese mentón filoso, extraño, que lo hace ver más soberbio de lo que realmente es. Quiero decir, claro que Draco Malfoy es arrogante, demasiado para mi gusto, y la culpa la tiene mi abuela Cissa, pero en general es un buen ser humano. Un gran padre. Aún así, despertar en el hospital y que lo primero que se me ponga enfrente sea su mentón, es perturbador.

—Rasúrate —dije.

Padre me miró incrédulo —¡¿Eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decir, Scorpius?!

Su grito causa un terremoto en mi cabeza. La migraña me toma desprevenido, como si mi cuerpo no se hubiera conectado con mi consciencia hasta este preciso segundo.

—Quiero vomitar.

Padre fue casi impulsado por mamá contra la pared. Ella me acercó un cuenco justo cuando vomité. La convulsión en mi estómago ardió en forma de ácido en mi tráquea. Sentí frío en las costillas y un montón de cortes a lo largo de mi torso.

Miré asustado a mamá. Ella también parecía aterrada. Enseguida me envolvió en un abrazo. Desde su cabello rubio, por encima de su hombro, vi la decepción y furia de padre.

—Astoria, informa a la familia que Scorpius está bien.

Mamá comenzó a llorar, como si las palabras de padre fueran la última confirmación que necesitaba para aceptar la realidad. Me besó la frente.

—Lo lamento —susurré—. No quise asustarte.

—Yo sé, hombrecito. Eres perfecto así…

—Astoria —interrumpió padre.

La observé marcharse. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que no resistí mi enojo.

—Deja de tratarla así. A ordenes. Ya quítate esa educación retrógrada de…

Me golpeó. Fue con la mano abierta, sin fuerza. No me atrevo a mirarlo de nuevo, es la primera vez que siento haber cruzado una línea sin retorno.

Finalmente padre empieza a hablar. Su voz está ronca, no sé si por el enojo o por el obvio desvelo, y da vueltas en la habitación blanca, azotando los zapatos nuevos contra el adoquín.

—Huiste de la casa, pasas días sin dar noticias de tu paradero y cuando por fin apareces… —sus ojos grises empalidecieron por las lágrimas— Te pensé muerto, hijo.

—Lo lamento…

—No. No lo haces. Quizá te sientes mal por casi matar a tu madre del miedo, pero _sé_ que no lamentas haberte marchado tras… —lo veo sonrojarse por el enojo, mala señal— ¡Granger!

Pensar en Hermione me devuelve el valor. Ted y Abbie también estuvieron ahí. Fuimos a una aventura, cruzamos el mundo, estábamos develando un complot que el profesor Potter también seguía… ¿Qué sucedió después? Oh, cierto, el súper Oni. Fue en Aokigahara.

—¿Mione está bien? ¿Y Abbie y Ted?

Padre aguza la mirada, como si mis preguntas fueran lo menos asertivo que pudo salir de mi boca.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa? ¿En qué pensabas? Siempre te he permitido hablarme claro. Pudiste buscarme. Pudiste evitar esta estupidez si hubieras confiado en mí. Soy tu padre…

—¿Están bien mis amigos? —insistí, temiendo que su evasiva signifique malas noticias.

—¡Scorpius! —azotó las manos en la base de mi cama. Padre jamás me había mirado así.

—¿Están–bien–mis–amigos? —repetí sin dejarme amedrentar. Un Oni estuvo a punto de matarme, puedo con esto.

—Ted Lupin está bien —respondió por fin.

Lo miré ansioso, esperando. Esperando. Esperando.

—Papá —susurré. Él giró el rostro, resignado.

—No tenemos información sobre Granger y su amiguita.

Me agarró de los hombros cuando intenté bajarme de la cama —¡Debo ir con ellas! ¿Y Ted? ¿Por qué las abandonó? ¿Qué sucedió?

—No irás a ningún lado —siseó aventándome un hechizo para mantenerme en la cama—. Aún estás débil. Ni mencionar las secuelas de la magia negra. Con un demonio, Scorpius, ¿a qué te expusiste?

—No diré nada si no me dejas ir por Hermione y Abbie.

Se sentó frente a mí —¿Qué te está pasando? Siempre has sido un niño inteligente, astuto. Actúas como un Gryffindor cuando toda la vida has sido el epítome de Slytherin. ¿Es por la fama? ¿Crees que cerca de Granger y Potter alcanzarás renombre? —pareció incómodo con la siguiente pregunta— ¿Es por que deseas limpiar nuestro apellido, después de mis actos en la guerra?

—No, padre, relájate —no pude mirarlo cuando se lo dije, es triste que se siga culpando tanto por las tonterías que hizo en su juventud—. Tampoco es por la fama. Me fui de la mansión porque Hermione me necesitaba. Ella no me lo pidió, claro. Fue Abbie quien insistió, y más tarde me dijo que confiaba en mí para mantener a Mione viva. Ted también iba, así que me pareció lógico seguirlas. Si te lo hubiera dicho, no habrías permitido que fuera con ellos.

—Obviamente —replicó entre dientes—. Scorpius, hijo… —se veía preocupado, buscando las palabras correctas— Granger no te necesita.

Sutil.

—Sí me necesita.

—¿Vas a decirme de nuevo que te gusta esa bruja?

—Estoy enamorado de ella, padre. Quiero casarme con ella. La haré muy feliz, y de paso resuelvo ese problema de tener tantos apellidos ahora que es Berkley Granger o Granger Berkley, lo que sea.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos —Lo que me faltaba. Mi hijo… _mi hijo_ … —parecía a punto de una crisis nerviosa— Scorpius, escúchame, esto no es algo mayor a una atracción adolescente. Pasará pronto. ¿De acuerdo? —me sonrió esperanzador, como si estuviéramos hablando de que me dio gripe de dragón— Por ahora lo importante es que estás bien. Tus abuelos desean verte, iré por ellos.

—Padre —llamé antes de dejarlo ir—, esto _no_ es un enamoramiento superficial —aclaré, ofendido por su capacidad para descartar mis sentimientos—. Llevo sintiendo esto por Hermione desde que la conocí, y cada día ha crecido ese amor. Di mi vida por ella. ¡Y lo volvería a hacer!

—Ella no te necesita —repitió, ahora enojado—. Sácate esa obsesión de la cabeza, hijo. Granger no se interesará en ti. Hasta ahora lo único que ha traído a tu vida es peligro. ¡Debió saber en qué te metía al llevarte con ella y no le importó! No te engañes. No es una niña común, en ninguna de sus vidas. Es capaz de _todo_ por la persona que ama. Ella también ha muerto amando. ¡Olvídate de ella!

—Me besó —dije estúpidamente. No era un tema que me hubiera gustado compartir con padre, pero ya aquí estoy dispuesto a todo por defender a Mione—. Fue un beso entre dos enamorados. No fue un beso fraternal. Tengo oportunidad con ella, lo sé…

Padre volvió a tomarme de los hombros. Con su voz más seria susurró —Nadie tiene oportunidad con esa mujer mientras Potter esté vivo, ¿entiendes? Ella no te necesita. Lo tiene a él. Ella no se interesará en ti. Sólo en él.

Me soltó, respirando de forma acelerada.

—No me rendiré —dije aguantando el llanto. Que mi propio padre desconfíe de mí, de mi oportunidad de ser amado…

—¿Por qué? —gruñó muy frustrado. Me miraba como si estuviera loco— ¿Qué tiene Granger de especial? Llevo años creyendo que Potter es un imbécil por seguirla amando, incluso cuando la creyó muerta, ahora también que es una _niña_. Explícame, hijo, ¿qué carajo tiene Granger para lograr eso en él y, lamentablemente, en ti?

Lo observé rencoroso —Tú me educaste.

Padre pareció sorprendido por esa afirmación —¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Tú me enseñaste a amar la vida, a ser responsable, a dar lo mejor de mí para nuestra sociedad. Me enseñaste que soy sobresaliente, que soy capaz de conseguir lo imposible. Esculpiste en mí un código moral y ético que jamás hará que me rebaje ante un tirano, que jamás hará que olvide el valor de la familia y la entrega a mi independencia. ¿O no?

—Me gusta creer que así fue —respondió lentamente, intentando anticipar el golpe.

—Si soy ese ser humano, con esas virtudes y enseñanzas, ¿cómo no enamorarme de Hermione? Es ella, padre, la cúspide de esos ideales. La amo por su sensibilidad, su inteligencia, su compromiso por cada ser vivo de este mundo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la amas porque yo te eduqué así? —gimió horrorizado.

Lo ignoré —Y te voy a decir algo, ella es más, _mucho más_ , que una leyenda romántica. Ella no murió amando a Potter. Ella murió tras derrotar a Voldemort, murió por la libertad, por la defensa de su clase.

—Esa es Granger —chistó agitado—. ¿Y quién es Berkley? Una niña maleducada, caprichosa, sin empatía por los familiares de sus susodichos amigos…

—Berkley es felicidad —corté, furioso—, es bondad, amistad, calor… Tú no entiendes. No conviviste con ella antes, menos ahora. La Hermione de esta vida es libre, con todos los beneficios que debió disfrutar antes. Es el pago de un sacrificio mayor. En esencia es la misma. Yo sólo tengo suerte de tenerla sin presiones, sin profecías, sin guerra.

—No la tienes —insistió, cada vez más pálido—. Ella no es tuya. Potter…

—Potter no es nada. Ella no necesita a Potter. Él tuvo su oportunidad, su golpe de suerte, al tenerla para sobrevivir su destino. Ya pasó. Ahora es mi turno, mi oportunidad.

—Scorpius, no —volvió a sentarse en la cama, temblando—. No te hagas esto. Granger y Potter tienen una historia que incluso desafía a la propia muerte. No tienes lugar ahí.

—Te diré por qué sí lo tengo. Hermione necesita de alguien que la llene de cada lujo y felicidad que se merece por el simple hecho de ser ella. Potter sólo trae tristezas, frustraciones. Se nota que lleva años deprimido. Puede que la Hermione que conociste sea feliz con una persona como él, pero la que yo conozco necesita más, porque ya disfrutó lo que significa vivir tranquila y libre. Aunque Potter decidiera reiniciar algo con Hermione, no funcionará. Ya no.

—Me asombra y conmueve tu inocencia —musitó, sonriéndome triste—. A tu edad todo es así: tan fuerte y pasional, tan lleno de verdad. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que también será fugaz. Pronto crecerás. Algún día, al recordar este momento, comprenderás que tengo razón.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso tú no amaste así, antes? Sé que mamá y tú se casaron por otras razones, pero debió existir alguien…

—Si así fuera, con mayor razón debes creerme, hijo: pronto se te pasará ese enamoramiento.

—¡Me niego!

—Scorpius —repitió mi padre, ahogado en su desesperación—, ¿ella te ama?

Agradecí a todos los dioses no tener que responder. Por la ventana del cuarto una luz dorada nos asustó. Padre corrió hacia las cortinas, despejando la vista.

—Ouroboros —dijimos a unísono, reconociendo la figura de llamas que se formaba en el cielo.

…Mione.

—

—Vamos, reacciona, reacciona. ¡Abbie!

Miré hacia las praderas verdes y frías que nos rodeaban. Cerca un río atravesaba las colinas, coronado por un puente de madera. Usando magia moví a mi mejor amiga hacia el agua. La soledad de esos prados me pusieron los nervios de punta. El lugar no tiene la misma tranquilidad que el cañón de Australia, pese a su belleza. Puedo sentir la magia negra correr con el viento helado. Por lo menos el clima favoreció a las heridas que Abbie y yo tenemos. Los látigos fueron brutales, aún siento la laceración en mi pecho, por fortuna las llamas no saltaron con nosotras cuando nos desaparecí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —susurré, quitándole la camisa a Abbie para revisar su pecho. Tenía un hematoma en forma de luna menguante justo a la mitad del pecho, igual al mío. Jalé agua con mi magia para enjuagarnos, luego hice que Abbie tomara un poco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —repetí desesperada. Pudieron ser horas… días. En este maldito lugar nadie nos habría encontrado nunca.

Regresé al punto donde aparecimos. Aliviada tomé la varita de Abbie. Cuando volví con ella estaba despertando.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Enemigos —respondí acariciando su cabello negro.

—Sentí que ese látigo me atravesaba el cuerpo. ¿Estamos vivas?

—Eso creo.

Me sonrió torcidamente, aún consumida por el dolor —Romperías récord. Nadie ha muerto dos veces.

— _Ha–ha_. Me tranquiliza que tu sentido del humor siga imperturbable.

Cerró los ojos —¿Dónde estamos?

—Allakh-Yun, Rusia. El quinto punto que Michael nos marcó. Fue lo primero que pensé cuando me dijiste que desapareciéramos. Supongo que mi inconsciente sigue arrastrándome hacia Harry. Lo lamento.

—Está bien —se giró sobre el pasto, buscando una posición menos dolorosa—. Eso quiere decir que estamos muy cerca de él, ¿no? Ya recorrimos los otros lugares.

Me senté junto a ella —Me parece que lo mejor será volver a casa. Necesitas un sanador. Yo también. Y quiero saber de Scor y Ted.

—¿Y Harry?

Esa siempre parece la pregunta más relevante.

—Debo confiar en él —susurré.

Abbie abrió los ojos —¿Si era tan fácil, por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio?

No lo sé. Hay algo elemental que me impulsa a buscarlo, a procurarlo…

—Costumbre.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —se enderezó con trabajo. La tomé de los hombros para se mantuviera sentada— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Sonreí —Éramos un par de niñas, intentando ignorar los chismes de nuestras compañeras de Casa. Tenías el cabello corto, un poco más abajo del mentón. Si algo no ha cambiado con el tiempo son tus pies fríos y el tono de tu voz.

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro —¿Y te acuerdas que todas las niñas estaban muy emocionadas de estar con el profesor Potter? Pero tú no. Te pareció algo absurdo. " _Es un profesor y es súper mayor_ " —imitó mi tono de once años. Reí.

—Sigue siendo súper mayor —aclaré, alargando la _u_ entre risas.

—Y aún así te enamoraste de él.

Dejé que el sonido del río me tranquilizara. Con Abbie tan cerca todo parecía mejor.

Giré el rostro, una punzada en mi cabeza me mostró un nuevo recuerdo.

—Un día… Ron nos abandonó. Harry y yo seguimos con la misión de destruir a Voldemort. Yo estaba muy confundida… creo. Había algo que me ataba a Harry, una fuerza emocional que no se comparaba con el desazón de no tener a Ron conmigo. Pero, a la vez, había mucha acritud que no me permitía ser feliz con ese sentimiento. Harry fue cruel muchas veces conmigo. Me reclamó cosas que estuvieron fuera de mi control. No agradeció las pocas que conseguí hacer bien. Y teníamos el guardapelo encima. Era horrible… Por eso… cuando caímos capturados por Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las peores Death Eater, deseé morir. No quise seguir luchando. Seguir escapando con ese par de idiotas que no hacían más que herirme. No quise pensar que los muggles merecían que yo siguiera a pesar del dolor y del miedo. Quise, de verdad, morir… Después, lejos de Bella, rechacé ese deseo. Volví a luchar.

—¿Creí que Harry y tú tenían una gran relación?

Bajé los ojos, entristecida —A veces.

—Debe ser una cosa de la edad —descartó para animarme—. Todos los chicos son unos idiotas.

Reí —Oh, sí, lo son.

—Algo mejor que eso debió existir entre ustedes, ¿no? Estoy segura que no habrías cruzado medio mundo por buscar a un idiota como el resto.

Pensé un rato —Es algo inexplicable y a la vez tan lleno de pruebas irrefutables. Nos conocimos en un momento de absoluta debilidad. Un par de abandonados en un mundo mágico. Un par de ineptos sociales que buscaban desesperadamente ser queridos y aceptados. Luego… el trol. La piedra filosofal. El basilisco. El viaje en el tiempo. Y un día ya estaba enamorada de él, cuando aún ni siquiera había superado mi berrinche por Ronald. Ah, no es fácil ser una adolescente de nuevo.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? Quiero decir, como Granger hay muchas razones por las que te enamoraste. Ahora, no sé, ¿qué sucedió?

—Bueno… él es muy atractivo —dije sorprendida—. Harry de joven no era ni la mitad de eso. El _profesor_ se mueve con seguridad… libre de todo. Ama su trabajo. Está apasionado por la literatura, la educación y la magia. Su olor… —cerré los ojos, imaginando que podía abrazarlo— Me confieso culpable de encontrar ese lado heroico suyo tan atrayente. Es como si fuera mitad un rutinario y encantador maestro, mitad un imparable hechicero que lucha por mantener al mundo a salvo. También me encanta cuánto cuida a sus alumnos. Cuántos cambios tan positivos ha traído al mundo mágico. Es… un hombre admirable.

—¿Y piensas dejarlo en su lucha por mantener al mundo a salvo?

— _No quiero_ —confesé avergonzada—. Lo haría todo oficial.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Parpadeé las lágrimas —A que si Harry sale de esto por su cuenta, quiere decir que oficialmente no me necesita. ¿Para qué reviví, Abbie? Siento que Granger se obsesionó por salvarlo, sacrificando su propia vida. Y ahora Berkley ni siquiera parece un ser completo, en su caso el mundo es una construcción de improbabilidades y fenómenos naturales. ¿De ambas qué me queda? Harry. Si morí por él, ¿estoy aquí para hacerlo de nuevo?

—No —chistó mi amiga, separándose de mi hombro. Parecía asustada—. Me niego a creer que el destino sea tan cruel. Obligarte a terminar tu vida por segunda vez, por la misma causa. ¡No!

—¿Entonces por qué reviví?

Abbie se levantó. Sus piernas temblaron un poco cuando se enderezó —No sé. Tengo la sensación de que el único que puede responder eso es Harry. Vamos por él.

—Esto está mal. Es arriesgarnos sin sentido…

—¿Sin sentido? Harry te _debe_ una explicación. No pienso dejar que se muera sin decírtela. Pasarás el resto de tu vida convencida de no haber cumplido tu función con respecto a él, o una cosa así de ridícula —alzó las cejas—. Viéndolo así, ustedes dos son muy parecidos.

—¿Y luego de que me explique?

Me tendió la mano —Ya veremos ahí.

Agarré su mano y me levanté —¿No crees que lo sensato sería esperar a que regrese de su misión para pedirle explicaciones? Harry se enojará cuando me vea…

—Te diré algo —apretó mi mano—. Tienes todo el derecho a que ese hombre te explique lo que necesitas cuando tú quieras. Diste tu vida por él. No le pediste estar aquí. No has hecho sino existir en sus talones. Llevas una vida salvándolo y la mitad de la otra atenta a lo que necesita o te pide. Ya no eres su compañera contra Voldemort. Y definitivamente tampoco eres otra más de sus alumnas. Es momento de enfrentarlo. Y te acompañaré a que lo hagas.

—Creo que Harry no deseó que las cosas sucedieran así. Él no…

—Quizá. Pero así pasaron. Y ustedes tienen que hablarlo. Ambos lo necesitan. Además… Hermione, ambas sabemos que Harry está en peligro. Si no lo ayudamos y muere… ¿Podrás vivir lo que te resta sin haberte reencontrado, por completo, con él? ¿Pudieron despedirse la primera vez?

— _¡Hermione!_

— _Tengo frío._

— _Tranquila. Tranquila. Alguien vendrá a ayudar enseguida..._

— _Ya no tendremos tiempo para esa conversación._

— _No digas eso. No digas más. Te voy a ayudar..._

Abracé a Abbie —Creo que no. Ni siquiera hablamos sobre eso. No le expliqué… no pude decirle…

Ella me apretó —Ni él a ti. ¿No quieres escuchar su historia? ¿Saber qué le pasó tras esa declaración? Sea lo que sea tienes que escucharlo. Él creció gracias a ti. Ese profesor que tanto amas, es gracias a ti. No desertes ahora.

Asentí, llorosa —¿Qué haría sin ti?

—No sé, ahora entiendo por qué moriste tan joven la primera vez, ¡no contabas conmigo!

La miré incrédula. Abbie se sonrojó.

—¿Demasiado pronto para hacer bromas sobre tu muerte?

Sonreí —Creo que sí.

—Oh, tenía otras cinco muy buenas…

Giré los ojos —Vamos. No hay tiempo qué perder.

Observé el panorama. A un par de kilómetros se alcanzaba a distinguir un pequeño castillo que probablemente le pertenecía al dueño de esas tierras.

—¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser castillos? —murmuró Abbie, comenzando a caminar.

Intentamos conversar colina arriba, pero nuestros cuerpos no estaban en óptimas condiciones. Respiré acelerada, creyendo que el mareo terminaría por desplomarme. Mi mejor amiga tampoco se veía bien. Volví a preguntarme si hacíamos lo correcto.

—Quita esa cara —dijo Abbie entre jadeos—, recuerda nuestro propósito. Necesitas llegar con Harry.

Asentí. Era cierto.

Al llegar resultó ser un fuerte medieval. No parecía habitado. Rodeamos la construcción un par de veces, viendo con sospecha la única entrada en forma de arco que daba al patio interior.

—¿Entramos?

—Dame la mano —pedí antes de avanzar—. Nos desapareceré si es necesario.

En el centro del patio había una fuente cubierta de oro líquido. La diferencia era que no estaba bloqueada con la magia de Harry, como en las otras ocasiones. De ese metal dorado salía el aura maligna que detecté desde que llegamos aquí.

—Le ganamos a Harry —murmuró Abbie, mirando sin parpadear la fuente—. ¿Qué crees que sea eso? Me da temor estar tan cerca.

—Siento que ya he estado aquí —dije confundida—, pero el oro no dispara alguno de mis viejos recuerdos, ni el lugar. No entiendo.

—¿Quizá es la sensación? ¿En tu vida pasada estuviste frente a algo que… —Abbie analizó sus emociones. Yo tampoco podía describirlo— te llama?

—¿Te llama?

—¿No escuchas? Hay voces saliendo del oro. Nos están llamando.

Puse más atención —No… ¡No lo toques! —la detuve a centímetros.

Abbie brincó hacia atrás —Lo hice sin pensar.

—Debe tener un hechizo de compulsión.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos a que Harry venga?

Miré de nuevo el lugar. Alrededor del patio la muralla era muy sencilla, parecía un puesto de observación por su altura y falta de artillería. ¿Para qué construyeron un lugar así a la mitad de la nada? Revisé el suelo hecho de pequeñas piedras y tierra. Nuestras pisadas eran obvias desde la entrada del fuerte. Todo en paz y calma. Una trampa para cualquier persona, atraída por la fuente de oro y sus voces misteriosas.

—Creo que es una ilusión —dije caminando por el patio, jalando a Abbie de la mano.

—¿El fuerte no es real?

Asentí —Harry debió llegar aquí, confiado tras bloquear los otros cuatro lugares. Puede que viniera distraído —especulé buscando alguna pista o señal—. Que trajera prisa.

— _Prometa que no hará algo estúpido. Prometa que regresará pronto._

— _Hermione, esto es serio. No puedo..._

— _Promételo._

—¿Y luego?

Me detuve frente a una de las paredes del fuerte —En los casos anteriores, cada incrustación del oro ha sido sobre algo natural. En Chile fue el mar, en Groenlandia fue en el pico de la montaña, en Australia fue en el cañón, en Japón fue en el bosque. Aquí, en cambio.

Volvimos a poneros junto a la fuente.

—No tiene sentido —respondió Abbie—. ¿Por qué aquí es diferente?

—Porque es mentira —concluí frunciendo el ceño—. Harry quiso bloquear esta zona, usando la fuente como base, pero _no existe_ la fuente.

—¿Qué le pasó, entonces?

—Debió activar una trampa. Aquí es donde se lo llevaron.

 _Aquí es donde quisieron matarlo._

Abbie me miró atónita —¿Estás segura?

—Harry debió llegar a la fuente tarde o temprano, y definitivamente antes que nosotras. Él no se habría marchado sin terminar su misión. Lo sé.

—Entonces… ¿qué haremos?

—Necesitamos llegar hasta donde está él.

—¿Vamos a activar la trampa de la fuente, cierto? ¡Lo sabía! Oh, a Ted y a Scor les habría encantado estar aquí.

—No creo que haya retorno, Abbie. Es ahora o nunca —la miré suplicante—. Regresa con tu familia.

—Estoy con ella —respondió sonriendo—. Ya me harté de decírtelo: juntas hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas esto por Harry. Vamos.

 _Sí. Por Harry._

Alcé la varita y me concentré — _¡Ignis vitae!_

La cadena de fuego se convirtió en un remolino de luz y energía alrededor de la fuente. Abbie me soltó, gritando mientras se cubría los oídos con las manos.

—¡Están muriendo! ¡Los estás quemando! —chilló aterrada.

No comprendí a qué se refería, pero comencé a bajar la varita. Entre las llamas brillantes, al siguiente segundo, vi aparecerse a varios hombres que nos rodearon. Volví a alzar varita, creando una ola ardiente que los hiciera alejarse. Enseguida el fuerte desapareció. Las ventiscas de los prados golpearon con fuerza nuestros rostros. Abbie atacó a uno de los aparecidos, noqueándolo. Ellos no podían vernos a través del fuego.

—¡No pares con eso! —me dijo Abbie, apuntando a otro hombre.

Mi varita se calentó. Moví el brazo para que la cápsula de fuego creciera y ellos tuvieran que retroceder.

—No duraré más tiempo —respondí con el sudor escurriendo por mi nuca.

Un látigo de llamas golpeó mi hechizo. El choque de magia creó una explosión negra.

—¡Tu mano, Abbie! —chillé estirándome hacia ella.

La vi moverse hacia mí, extendiendo su brazo.

Cuatro explosiones nos sacudieron. El fuego se salió de control.

 _Hermione_

Esa voz.

 _Hermione_

Harry.

Miré hacia la "fuente". El oro resplandecía y vibraba. Sentí mi alma arrastrarse hacia allá.

 _Hermione_

—¡No lo toques, Hermione!

—¡Harry! —grité al dejarme caer en el oro.

 _Deberíamos quedarnos aquí... Envejecer juntos..._

 _Eres brillante, Hermione._

 _Todos esos pobres elfos que no he liberado, tienen que quedarse durante la Navidad ¡porque no hay suficientes sombreros!_

 _¡Fue Snape! ¡Snape asesinó a Dumbledore!_

 _¿Yo? Libros e inteligencia. Hay cosas más importantes, amistad, valor y…_

 _Yo no puse mi nombre en la copa, yo no–¿Me crees?_

 _Espero que estén contentos con ustedes, todos podríamos haber acabado muertos ―… o peor, ¡expulsados! Ahora bien, si no les importa, me voy a la cama._

 _Aquí es donde nací. No hubiera regresado como alguien más._

 _Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, por cierto. ¿Y ustedes?_

 _Hay una razón por la que puedo escuchar a los Horcrux. Lo he sabido por un tiempo… y creo que tú también._

 _¡Honestamente!_

 _¿Cómo podría, tras cinco años de estar contigo, pensar que las chicas no son inteligentes?_

 _Sólo se me ocurre algo, pero es arriesgado… ¡Suban al dragón!_

 _Estamos solos._

 _Iré contigo._

 _Esto no puede ser nuestro final. Me niego a aceptarlo._

 _Tengo frío._

 _Tranquila. Tranquila. Alguien vendrá a ayudar enseguida..._

 _Ya no tendremos tiempo para esa conversación._

 _No digas eso. No digas más. Te voy a ayudar..._

 _Harry... no hay solución._

 _No te rindas, ¿acaso quieres morir?_

 _No quiero morir... Igual que no quiero vivir sin—_

Un golpe en mi pecho me arrancó el aire. Pasto y tierra estaban contra mi rostro. Encima de mí, temblando, Abbie gritaba algo. Tardé un par de segundos en entender que estamos en Rusia, bajo ataque.

—…aterrador! ¡Creí que te perdía!

Un látigo de fuego cayó a centímetros de mi cara. Abbie y yo nos giramos, igual que en cada clase de DCAO cuando Harry nos enseñó evasión en campo. Al siguiente momento estábamos de pie frente a los hombres de blanco. Tres de ellos estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Me sorprendió que Abbie hubiera conseguido eso.

—Tuve que tirarme sobre ti —dijo mi amiga, temblando—. Estabas pegada al oro, y tu voz sonaba extraña, como… —agitó la cabeza— Hay que mantenernos lejos de esa cosa.

— _¡Bombarda!_ —mi hechizo fue detenido por dos látigos.

Abbie reaccionó un segundo después — _¡Incancerous!_

Seguimos lanzando un hechizo tras otro. Los hombres sólo se defendían con los látigos, y comencé a sospechar si acaso no son magos. Hicimos que retrocedieran tres pasos. Decidí usar magia más potente.

— _¡Sectumsempra!_

La sangre reventó en la túnica blanca de uno de los hombres.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —gimió Abbie impactada.

—Snape —susurré—. _¡Levicorpus!_

— _¡Confringo!_

Éramos increíbles juntas, leyendo el movimiento de la otra mientras atacábamos. Cuando Abbie tomaba aire, yo disparaba.

— _¡Protego!_ —nos cubrí del látigo que logró colarse entre los ataques.

— _¡Confundus! ¡Diffindo! ¡Expulso! ¡Glacius! ¡Impedimenta!_

Observé la velocidad de Abbie al enlazar los hechizos, la adrenalina y el miedo que la llevaban a actuar por instinto y supervivencia. Era sorprendente.

Entonces mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. El disparo resonó en la colina, cortando el viento y mi respiración.

Abbie cayó.

Fui tras ella, olvidando el escudo y a nuestros enemigos. La bala rozó su cuello, creando una herida que la ahogaba en su propia sangre. Sus ojos negros se detuvieron en mí, confundidos. Quiso decirme algo, pero sus labios fueron rebasados por la sangre.

—No, no, no vas a morir —susurré poniendo mi varita en el disparo—. No vas a morir, Abbie.

—Ponte de pie y deja la varita —escuché a uno de los hombres, detrás de mí.

Lo ignoré. Mi atención seguía en Abbie, en curar su herida. Empecé a cerrar la piel, como si se tratara de una costura rasgada. Usé _aguamenti_ varias veces para ver entre la sangre.

—¡Ponte de pie!

—Mírame, Abbie. No te desesperes, pronto respirarás. Quédate quieta.

Comencé a llorar cuando me obedeció. Pese a su dolor y asfixia, confió en mí y apretó sus puños, sabiendo que la curaría.

Escuché el _click_ del seguro de la pistola. Luego el cañón recargado en mi nuca.

—Última advertencia, bruja. Ponte de pie y deja la varita… ¡Que te pongas de pie!

Me tomó del hombro. Giré mi rostro, furiosa para verlo a los ojos.

—¡Dispárame o deja de joder!

Volví a concentrarme en Abbie. Faltaba muy poco. La herida era superficial, aunque escandalosa por la sangre.

Uno de los pocos hombres que seguían conscientes tomó la varita de mi mejor amiga y me amenazó con el látigo. Volví a ignorarlos.

Zurcí el último segmento y Abbie se volteó de golpe, escupiendo sangre mientras respiraba entre tosidos. La abracé, llorando.

Me obligué a pensar en algún lugar seguro. Teníamos que desaparecer. Al mismo tiempo, me quitaron mi varita.

—No podrás escapar, bruja. Una vez aquí, los que son como ustedes no pueden irse.

Era cierto. Apreté a Abbie en mi pecho y miré al hombre que seguía apuntándome con su arma.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Creyentes. Soldados. Peones en la partida de nuestro Señor —me miró curioso—. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Vengo por Harry —confesé sin miedo.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya nada puede frenar el día del Alumbramiento.

Nos tomaron de los brazos, apresando nuestras muñecas. Miré la devastación que Abbie y yo logramos en la colina. Habían marcas de nuestros hechizos en el pastizal, y los cuerpos derribados de los "soldados". Sentí un gancho en el ombligo y supe que activaron un traslador.

Aparecimos en una mazmorra, la clásica que puedes imaginar en cualquier castillo medieval embrujado. Hay goteras por doquier, barrotes oxidados que separan las celdas, esqueletos arrumbados en las esquinas. Una imagen preciosa.

Nos pusieron por separado en las celdas.

—Tienen suerte de estar aquí —me dijo el tipo armado—. Es el día dorado.

—¿Gracias? —gruñí apretando los barrotes. Como si algo de lo que dijo tuviera sentido.

Nos abandonaron en el calabozo. Escuché con atención hasta que estuve segura de que efectivamente estábamos solas, y me giré hacia la celda de mi amiga.

—¿Abbie? ¿Cómo te sientes? —esperé unos segundos, ella estaba sentada, podía vislumbrarla entre la oscuridad— ¿Abbie?

—Bien.

Su voz está rota. No la reconocí.

—¿Segura?

—Sólo necesito descansar.

Asentí —Claro. Duerme un poco. Aquí estoy, cerca de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Quedamos en silencio. La respiración ronca de Abbie me fue arrullando hasta que yo también me quedé dormida.

Soñé con Scorpius. Un recuerdo de Hogwarts, cuando caminamos al anochecer por los jardines del castillo. Su encantadora voz me bromeó y halagó en una mezcla astuta de coquetería que yo evadí. La luna y sus ojos tenían la misma luz. Aquella noche volvimos medio congelados, conversando de algo tan intrascendente como la tarea. Esta vez, en mi sueño, me detuve frente al lago y besé al rubio. _Sigue vivo, por favor_. Supliqué, gimiendo cuando él me respondió el beso.

Brinqué, despertando al sentir algo en mis manos. Era Abbie, quien se había arrastrado en su celda para llegar conmigo. Separadas únicamente por unos barrotes oxidados, medio nos abrazamos en la oscuridad.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

El sollozo de mi mejor amiga me hizo voltear.

—Creí que estabas muerta —confiesa entre hipidos.

¿Muerta… de nuevo? No podría.

Miré mis piernas. El pantalón está rasgado. Distingo una fina capa de escarcha sobre mi piel expuesta. La temperatura de este lugar debe haber anestesiado nuestros cuerpos.

—Hipotermia —pensé en voz alta. Me concentro para sentir mis latidos. Aún son fuertes. El dolor de cabeza no es tan profundo. Llevamos poco aquí.

—¡Despierta!

—No estoy dormida —repliqué intentando sonar tranquila. Abbie parece al borde del colapso.

Me abraza con más fuerza.

—Me da gusto que Ted no haya venido con nosotras.

—A mí también —responde triste.

—¿Crees que Scor sobrevivió?

—Eso espero.

De alguna manera sé que ambas estamos pensando en nuestras familias. Mis cuatro padres y dos hermanos. Sus dos padres y hermana mayor. En lo lejos que estamos de ellos.

Abbie suelta un suspiro —Dime algo… lo que sea que me distraiga.

Sin creerlo sonrío —Creo que te he dicho _todo_.

—No puede ser —sé que también está sonriendo—, debe haber algo. ¡Oh! Algo de tu antigua vida. ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?

" _Hermy-own"_

" _Her – my – oh – nee" respondí, clara y lentamente._

" _Herm – own – ninny"_

" _Casi perfecto, Viktor" sonreí avergonzada. Él acarició con la punta de sus dedos el dorso de mi mano._

—¿Un jugador de Quidditch de ligas mayores? —bufó Abbie— Suena interesante tu vida pasada.

Giré los ojos —Parece más romántico de lo que fue. Lo juro. Ahora tú dime algo.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio. Era pasmosa la tranquilidad que teníamos a pesar del momento.

—Una vez, cuando era niña, Allegra me empujó por las escaleras. Le dijo a mis padres que estábamos jugando y fue un accidente, pero yo sé que no. Ella quiso matarme. Casi lo logra. Me quebré un brazo y tuve una contusión. Desde entonces sé que me odia. Y no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacer para que me acepte o me quiera devuelta. Antes no podía vivir con ese rechazo, era demasiado doloroso. Hoy… me da igual. Tú eres mi hermana, Hermione.

En algún momento cruzamos miradas. Veo su rostro herido y pálido, y siento una horrible sensación de alivio por saberla conmigo.

—Te amo, Abbie.

—Yo más. Y debo confesártelo… tengo la horrible sensación de que moriremos aquí.

Siento lágrimas bajar por las mejillas —Dime otra cosa —solté resignada—. Quiero saber todo de ti antes de morir.

Abbie asintió, también llorando —Tenía un cocodrilo de peluche, cuando era niña. Creo que por eso mi patronus es un cocodrilo.

Volví, increíblemente, a sonreír —Eso es encantador.

Pasamos las siguientes horas hablando sin parar. Hubo momentos confusos, cuando la hipotermia comenzó a jugar con nuestras mentes. Sé que durante minutos incalculables Abbie quedó inconsciente, tal vez yo también. Pero cada vez que ambas estuvimos despiertas, hablamos y hablamos.

Fue, supongo, la mortalidad en su forma más completa. La primera vez que morí no tuve esta realización. Dolor, trauma, miedo, esas fueron las emociones que me apabullaron mientras le sonreía a Harry en el Gran Comedor. Y cuando respiré su aroma, sólo sentí amor. Esta vez, siendo la muerte un proceso lento y frío, la introspección está ganándole a las emociones. Y me doy cuenta que sí soy diferente. Hermione Granger aguantó por un par de hombres el mundo. Hermione Berkley está tranquila incluso lejos de aquellos a quienes considera sus mejores amigos, del hombre que ama, de sus padres. Ella está feliz por tener a su amiga cerca. Si lo pongo en perspectiva, yo fui un personaje secundario en la historia de Harry. Al final, quizá, una coprotagonista. Hoy, ahora, soy el centro de mi propia historia, y son mis sentimientos y mis acciones las que determinan esta vida. Prefiero mil veces tener a Abbie a mi lado, en el mismo nivel, que a dos adolecentes inmaduros y torpes que constantemente me relegaron.

—Estoy agradecida —susurré, sopesando el significado de no ver vaho salir de mi boca.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mi amiga, a punto de dormir.

—Por haber tenido otra oportunidad de vivir.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que el sueño me llevara. Estoy feliz. Después de tanto rencor contra la Muerte, contra Harry, el destino y todo lo que afectó a mi reencarnación, por fin estoy feliz. No moriré siendo egoísta, creyéndome tan importante para odiar a quienes sólo desearon tenerme viva un poco más. Disfruté cada comida hecha en St. Otterpot, cada paseo con Cocoa, cada broma de mis hermanos, cada secreto entre Abbie y yo, los besos con Wyatt, Scorpius y Harry. Viví de verdad, soberana de mi existencia y sus lujos.

—Abbie —gemí con los pulmones duros—, tú no, no mueras por favor…

Recordé la primera noche en Hogwarts cuando Abbie se escabulló a mi cama. Dijo que tenía miedo de despertar y que todo hubiera sido un sueño, que ella no era una bruja. Le dije que la magia era real, tan real como lo eran nuestras manos apretadas y la propia amistad.

— _¿Crees que siempre seremos amigas?_

— _Honestamente, no lo sé… pero podemos intentarlo, y si nos peleamos lo volveremos a intentar, y si nos hartamos lo volveremos a intentar, y si nos cansamos lo volveremos a intentar._

— _Me parece bien._

—Abbie —llamé de nuevo, abriendo los ojos. Todo era borroso. Me dolía seguir despierta—. Abbie… Abbie… Abigail… ¡Abi–gail! —tosí y me sorprendió el calor en mi boca.

No me voy a rendir. Sacaré de aquí a mi mejor amiga. Viva.

 _Abbie me tomó de la mano —Perdón._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por no ser tan fuerte como tú, tan competente. Sé que te estorbaré, que estarás más al pendiente de mí que de tu intención de salvar a Harry, pero… No te dejaré._

Yo tampoco te dejaré.

—¡Abbie! —grité viendo su cuerpo suspendido, inconsciente. Necesito mi varita. Necesito salvarme y salvarla.

—¡Abbie! —vuelvo a gritar, perdiendo la vista.

El chirrido de una verja abriéndose me hace reaccionar. Por la entrada de la mazmorra llegan cuatro hombres vestidos de blanco. Ignoran por completo a mi amiga y abren mi celda.

Nos van a separar.

Veo mi cuerpo, flagelado y ardido. No podré contra esos hombres. Debo proteger a Abbie de alguna manera.

Abren la reja de mi celda. Me jalan de los brazos.

—¡No! ¡Abbie! ¡ABBIE!

Me revuelvo aterrada. Me están llevando lejos de mi amiga. Cada segundo pone más distancia entre nosotras y lo único que se me ocurre es que Abbie morirá sola en una inmunda celda.

Los hombres cierran lentamente la puerta de la mazmorra.

—¡ABBIE! _¡ABBIE!_ ¡Volveré por ti! ¡Volveré…

Centímetro a centímetro pierdo de vista a mi mejor amiga.

—¡NO MUERAS, ABBIE!

La mazmorra se cerró.

—

 _Hay cementerios solos, / tumbas llenas de huesos sin sonido, / el corazón pasando un túnel /oscuro, oscuro, oscuro, / como un naufragio hacia adentro nos morimos, / como ahogarnos en el corazón, / como irnos cayendo desde la piel del alma. / Hay cadáveres, / hay pies de pegajosa losa fría, / hay la muerte en los huesos, / como un sonido puro, / como un ladrido de perro, / saliendo de ciertas campanas, de ciertas tumbas, / creciendo en la humedad como el llanto o la lluvia.*_

—

Un nuevo calabozo, un par de pisos arriba de donde dejé a Abbie. La temperatura de ese piso era apenas unos grados mayor, pero trajo alivio a mis huesos. Respiré acelerada, calentando mi pulmones. Sentí las costillas arder. Tragué sangre y desesperación.

Necesito regresar con Abbie. Necesito…

Me aventaron contra el suelo de piedra. Mis rodillas resonaron en el calabozo. Al mismo tiempo, escuché el gemido ahogado de un hombre.

Levanté el rostro, mirando con odio a quien se atreviera a ponerse frente a mí.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Debí saber que así terminaría. Así inició también. Preparé mi cuerpo para el impacto de recuerdos y emociones. El reencuentro de la nueva y completa versión de mí con el hombre que lleva esperándome quince años. Una esencia duplicada; un alma fatigada y bondadosa. Hermione y Harry. Al fin.

Todo su cuerpo me causó ansiedad. Estaba desnudo del torso, dejándome ver el centenar de heridas y cicatrices que eran nuevas para cualquier versión de mi existencia. Su abdomen, un grueso conjunto de músculos en forma de cuadros, estaba cubierto por una capa de tierra y sudor, enredando el vello negro que se perdía en sus pantalones. Su hermoso cuello estaba atrapado en una banda de metal oxidado, como si fuera un despreciable esclavo. ¿Su rostro? Parpadeo y lo miro un segundo en el Gran Comedor, y al siguiente lo veo aquí. Sonrío. Es guapo. Harry creció en un hombre atractivísimo. Por fin tiene carne bajo las mejillas y su cicatriz ya no es tan roja. Tiene barba, muy descuidada por su aprisionamiento, que le da un aire salvaje. Hasta ahí las diferencias porque sus ojos siguen verdes, cálidos y grandes. No hay otro verde así en el mundo. Y me miran, dilatados y llenos de lágrimas, porque me reconocen, saben que volví completa por él.

—Harry.

—Hermione.

¿Cuántas veces hemos pronunciado nuestros nombres a modo de saludo, de secreto, de anhelo, de simpatía, de advertencia, de solidaridad? Lo que significan ambos, uno detrás del otro, fue la única verdad que me acompañó como Granger hasta mi muerte. Ahora su voz es áspera. La obvia diferencia de edad también es un factor incómodo. Real. Él es un adulto. Yo no.

—Hermione —vuelve a decir, ahora en forma de llanto—, eres tú.

—¿Cómo supiste? —sonrío por mera curiosidad, porque sé que es cierto. Lo puedo sentir.

Parece no importarnos que estamos de rodillas, con los brazos amarrados a la espalda, rodeados de enemigos. Todo carece de importancia después de haber estado separados tanto tiempo.

—Me miras conociéndome —explica, conmovido— _por fin_. Los últimos años… —parece adolorido de pronunciar eso— me mirabas confundida, expectante. Yo era alguien desconocido para ti.

La certeza en esa oración me provoca angustia, arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué hiciste? —me atrevo a preguntar. El misterio de mi nueva existencia, de la repetición de una vida que no estaba destinada— ¿En qué nos metiste, Harry?

Procuro que en mi voz no haya rastro de rencor. Presiento que el hombre frente a mí ya ha pagado suficiente por este problema.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me dice, alterado. Quiere evadir el tema— ¡Hice todo para que me creyeran muerto! ¡Hice todo por evitar que me siguieras!

Lo veo en su pequeño arranque, encadenado y golpeado, con esa barba y esos ojos verdes que están desbaratando mi corazón, y lo único que se me ocurre es que está haciendo el mismo gesto caprichoso y terco de cuando tenía quince años.

—Cualquiera pensaría que con treinta y dos años harías menos rabietas —gruñí, sacudiendo las cadenas de mis brazos. Nuestros carceleros siguieron mirando al frente, como maniquíes blancos—. ¿Hacerte pasar por muerto? ¿En serio? ¿Ese fue tu mejor plan?

—Ni siquiera habría tenido que hacer un plan si no fueras tan obsesiva —replicó, muy ofendido—. Llevo evitando que mueras _de nuevo_ desde que entraste a Hogwarts…

—Oh, ¡lo lamento! Como yo te lo pedí, supongo que por eso ahora me lo reclamas…

— _Sabes_ que no es reclamo. Es una simple aclaración de hechos…

—¡Hubieras sido honesto conmigo! ¡Debiste contarme la verdad cuando nos volvimos a encontrar!

—¿Quieres decir cuando tenías once años?

—Tenía la capacidad suficiente para entender…

—¡Eras una niña!

—¡La misma edad que cuando pasamos las pruebas para obtener la piedra filosofal!

—¡No es lo mismo descifrar algunos retos que enfrentar que eres una reencarnación!

—¡¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?! —lloré sorprendida por ese nuevo resentimiento, uno que ni siquiera había previsto.

—No pude —juró mirándome desesperado, con la voz forzada por esa terrible sentencia—. Quise hacerlo desde que sentí tu magia. Desde que supe que estabas viva. Pero… no pude.

Agité la cabeza, ahuyentando el mareo y las lágrimas —¿En qué nos metiste, Harry? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Hermione… —bajó el rostro— ¿Eres tú, realmente?

—Eso creo.

—La partida está a punto de acabar —susurró—. Esperaba que sucediera lejos de ti. No puedo con la idea de tenerte cerca cuando la partida finalice.

—¿Qué partida? ¿De qué hablas? Harry… ¡Harry, mírame!

—Es cruel. Es muy cruel que hayas recuperado tus memorias. Yo deseaba que pudieras seguir feliz como la pequeña Berkley. Ahora no sé a lo que enfrentarás.

La voz de uno de los hombres nos interrumpió —Nuestro Señor Đæknû está preparado para la niña.

Eso volvió loco a Harry.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —grité cuando lo golpearon con los látigos llameantes. Él siguió defendiéndose, motivado por algo que no pude reconocer— ¡No le hagan daño! ¡BASTA!

Me sentí inútil. Ellos eran más fuertes que yo. Harry era un tipo rudo que aguantaba los látigos sin gritar. Fue como ver una realidad distinta. Mi mejor amigo no tenía esos músculos, esa determinación. Ese hombre de ojos verdes era alguien… extraño.

—¡No se la llevarán! —gruñó pateando en el rostro a uno de los hombres.

Comprendí que ese breve encuentro estaba llegando a su final. Quizá fue un regalo de la vida, un último instante para vernos a los ojos, sabiéndonos completos al estar juntos, por lo menos antes de morir.

Por mucho valor que Harry demostró, no pudo vencer la magia y la tortura a las que lo sometieron. Lo arrastraron hacia las escaleras por donde yo llegué. Lo vi abrir la boca, tal vez para decirme una última promesa que resumiera la injusticia que se nos presentaba eternamente, que nos separaba sin remordimiento. Pero sea lo que intentó decir, no se lo permití.

Esta historia ya no es sobre nosotros.

 _Mi_ historia ya no es sobre nosotros.

—¡Salva a Abbie o nunca te lo perdonaré! —grité frenética— ¡Confío en ti, Harry! _¡Sálvala!_

Lo perdí de vista.

Eso fue todo. Después de quince años.

Me levantaron del pequeño cuadro en el piso donde seguí llorando. Supongo que es hora de enfrentar al infame Đæknû.

—

 _Soy la muerte – me dijo. No sabía / que tan estrechamente me cercara, / al punto de volcarme por la cara / su turbadora vaharada fría. / Ya no intento eludir su compañía: / mis pasos sigue, transparente y clara / y desde entonces no me desampara / ni me deja de noche ni de día. / ¡y pensar –confesé–, que de mil modos / quise disimularte con apodos, / entre miedos y errores confundida! / "más tienes de caricia que de pena". / eras alivio y te llamé cadena. / Eras la muerte y te llamé la vida._ **

—

* Poema de Pablo Neruda, "Sólo la muerte", fragmento.

**Poema de Alfonso Reyes, "Vistación"

 **Notas:** _Gracias_ por la compañía, los buenos deseos, la motivación y el esfuerzo que me han dado este año. Gracias a los que me comentaron o enviaron mensajes. He leído cada una de sus palabras. Este capítulo es para ustedes. Feliz Navidad.


	24. Inmortal ambición

**La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Inmortal ambición"**

La habitación era redonda, cubierta de pieles y telas preciosas. Una chimenea de casi tres metros mantenía la temperatura estable. Olía a enfermo. En el centro había un trono de piedras preciosas que reflejaban la luz del fuego. Ahí sentado estaba un hombre muy viejo, con los ojos opacos y la piel cetrina y colgada desde huesos muy puntiagudos. Vestía un abrigo blanco de aspecto medieval y una corona de oro. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, dejándome ver los dientes pequeños y amarillos. Parecía más muerto que vivo.

Quizá fue mi intuición, supe enseguida que ese hombre no era mágico.

—¿Đæknû? —pregunté sin miedo. La pronunciación de ese nombre absurdo fue difícil: _De–ik–nt_. Haciendo la _e_ francesa. De no haberlo escuchado infinidad de veces antes, habría resultado imposible.

Él alzó las pestañas negras para observarme. Las cataratas de los ojos no le restaban poder en su mirada. Cuando habló fue lento y áspero, como un caballo herido tras una carrera.

—Pensé que jamás te conocería, inmortal.

Corté la distancia que nos separaba, necesitaba hacerlo si deseaba escucharlo con facilidad —¿Por qué querías conocerme? Soy una bruja común y corriente. No soy inmortal.

El hombre cabeceó, ¿se estaba durmiendo?, al verme de nuevo soltó un ligero quejido —Dame mi medicina, quiero hablar bien.

Por un segundo creí que me lo ordenó, cuando una sombra se movió a mi izquierda. Era uno de sus hombres, cuya corona de cobre tenía las puntas demasiado alargadas. Me mira hambriento, como si yo fuera la solución a todos sus problemas, su rostro afilado crea un hueco en mi pecho. Sé que él torturó a Harry… _lo sé_. Detecto magia en él. Es un mago.

Retrocedí unos metros mientras Đæknû es inyectado tres veces. No puede recibir pociones, su sangre sin magia rechazaría la cocción hecha con una varita. Intento reconocer las ampolletas, saber de qué está enfermo, pero nada tiene etiquetas.

Finalmente el mago hace una reverencia y vuelve a su lugar detrás del trono, amenazante. Es el guardaespaldas de este loco, por eso me dejaron entrar sola al cuarto. Debe ser muy fuerte.

Đæknû gime como un adicto que aspira su primera línea de la noche. Puede que así sea. Al levantar el mentón su cuello truena de forma horrible. Venas saltonas colorean la piel de morado y rojo. Parece un inferius con vida, si eso es posible.

—El señor Potter te ocultó de mí —dice jadeante, su largo cabello blanco cae sobre la mitad de su rostro—. Nadie había logrado tal hazaña conmigo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar al mando de una secta mágica si eres un muggle?

Esperaba que mi pregunta lo enfureciera, no que le diera gusto.

—Alguna vez la alquimia se consideró magia. Con el paso del tiempo los hombres descartaron elementos y eliminaron fórmulas. Se creó la química, la física y la biología. De eso no hace mucho, poco más de un siglo. Lo mismo sucederá con la magia. Algún día alguien la desmembrará, le pondrá número atómico y la añadirá a la tabla periódica.

Negué —La alquimia fue… _es_ real. Posee sus propias leyes y mutaciones. Es tan peligrosa que se vetó del mundo muggle y se mantiene en un estricto control sobre su estudio en el mundo mágico. La química, física y la biología fueron respuestas naturales de los muggles cuando los magos afectaron sus paradigmas. Sin la alquimia resolvieron de forma distinta los elementos químicos, la evolución biológica y la termodinámica. La magia no es una constante, no hay tendencias periódicas en su actuar, ni leyes sustentables. El propio Dumbledore escribió largos ensayos sobre la epistemología del objeto mágico. Ni en mil años los hombres podrán sistematizar la creación original de lo que conocemos como magia, si es que, además, es un concepto que contenga definición certera en algún momento. "La magia _es._ " dijo Nicolás Flamel. Estoy de acuerdo con él.

Una repugnante carcajada fue mi respuesta.

—¿Y si te digo, pequeña inmortal, que ya inició la sistematización de la afamada magia? —preguntó antes de lamerse los labios secos— ¡Yo soy ese inicio! ¡Yo lograré lo que tu estúpido mundo mágico lleva eternidades evitando! Gracias a mí los muggles tendremos acceso a la magia. Y ustedes, magos, se beneficiarán del mismo modo por la tecnología.

Lo miré perpleja —¿Deseas mezclar ambos mundos?

Una emoción extraña me embargó. El choque de ideologías, costumbres y conocimientos bien podrían acabar con el mundo… si son mal dirigidos. En un escenario ideal, donde se pudiera controlar la ola de pánico y demás emociones negativas, el resultado sería un avance inigualable en la historia de la humanidad. Enfermedades erradicadas. Energías ilimitadas. Desaparición de la pobreza, el analfabetismo, el hambre…

Respiré para salir de esa ridícula idea —Es imposible. No hay manera de ajustar a gran escala el efecto que tendría la mezcla de ambas culturas. Es lo mismo que decir que tu propósito real es una tercera guerra mundial, con todo y magia involucrada.

—Imposible para un hombre, sí —me respondió con la misma expresión que tuve segundos atrás, una llena de esperanza y ambición por la humanidad—. Para un Dios, no.

Lo recorrí con la mirada, de la punta de sus pies a su corona dorada —Para ser un Dios te ves muy humano. Casi muerto.

Me sonrió —Tres el Alumbramiento ya no será así.

—¿Cómo convenciste a tanta gente para ayudarte en esta locura?

Đæknû levantó su mano izquierda. El abrigo blanco se deslizó hacia el codo, mostrándome su brazo esquelético. En la muñeca traía puesto un reloj de plástico barato. El clásico _CASIO_ negro digital.

—¿Estás preparada para postrarte ante mí, niña inmortal?

—¡No soy inmortal!

Accionó la alarma de su reloj. Lo más común del universo. El suave pitido inundó la habitación y entonces lo imposible ocurrió. Đæknû jadeó, como si algo hubiera sido extraído de su pecho, sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que del reloj muggle de plástico una bruma plateada se creaba. La luz blanca me robó la voz. Listones de niebla bruñida se arremolinaron frente a mí hasta crear una figura incandescente. Un _patronus_. No tenía forma de animal, parecía un experimento fallido, una mutación viva que chillaba con voz humanoide por ser aniquilada. Grotesco y aterrador. La sensación, sin embargo, era exactamente igual a la de un _patronus_ normal. El conflicto entre ambas emociones, la cálida y positiva del hechizo contra la horrenda y negativa de la visión, me quitó la fuerza de las piernas, y sin pensarlo terminé haciendo lo que Đæknû me dijo: postrarme ante él.

—¡Desaparécelo, por favor! —supliqué sin lograr apartar la mirada del fenómeno mágico frente a mí.

—Morirá en unos minutos —respondió sin la menor perturbación.

Lloré descontrolada —¿Qué has hecho? ¡Corrompiste el hechizo más puro y hermoso que existe!

—Es el principio de la verdadera comprensión positivista de la magia. Así convencí a cada uno de mis seguidores.

Recordé los látigos llameantes. Otra forma de tecnología mágica.

—Eres un genio —susurré—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Đæknû?

—Noventa y ocho. Una vida larga para ser un simple muggle, ¿verdad? Hice modificaciones en mi cuerpo para sobrevivir el cáncer que quería terminar con mis huesos. Ahí comenzaron mis estudios sobre la "magia". Tenía catorce años y los médicos se dieron por vencidos conmigo. Sentenciado a morir decidí arriesgarlo todo por una pequeña posibilidad de continuar existiendo. Sobreviví porque mi destino va más allá de lo terrenal. Debo convertirme en un Dios. Debo ser el soberano absoluto y divino de este mundo. Yo lo salvaré.

—¿Qué tengo que ver en todo eso? —pregunté frustrada.

Đæknû me volvió a sonreír, casi con ternura —Tú eres todo por lo que he trabajado una vida entera. Mi plan maestro por fin culmina hoy, pero debo saber, debo estar seguro, de que existe otro método en caso de que salga mal. No me queda mucho tiempo en este cuerpo. Potter hizo todo lo posible para esconderte de mí. Pero de nuevo mi destino supera cualquier otra motivación en el mundo, y te trajo directo a mis manos.

Respiré con normalidad cuando por fin el patronus artificial dejó de chillar. Su luz se apagó y cientos de partículas se deshicieron en el aire.

—Soy una reencarnación. Eso no me vuelve inmortal —expliqué pese a no desear hablar de eso.

—Te equivocas, mi niña —sentí un escalofrío cuando dijo "mi"—. Posees los recuerdos de tu vida pasada, estas en tu cuerpo original, sobreviviste a la Muerte. Necesito saber cómo lo hiciste. En caso de que el Alumbramiento falle, debo revivir para terminar mis planes.

Pensé unos minutos su teoría —Desde que recuperé mis memorias he sufrido contusiones cerebrales. Mi inconsciente ha liberado por etapas los recuerdos, como si supiera el riesgo que corro físicamente si los obtengo todos de golpe. Sólo son diecisiete años de recuerdos. ¿Qué ocurrirá en tu caso? ¿Podrá un cuerpo joven aceptar el conocimiento, vida y obra que tienes a los noventa y ocho? ¿Hay garantía de que tu nuevo cuerpo acepte la existencia de tu esencia anterior? Puede que el Đæknû renacido crea ser mejor que tú, y te bloqueé.

—Fascinante —murmuró, viéndome sin parpadear—. ¿Dices, entonces, que se crearon dos esencias sobre tu alma? ¿Las contusiones cerebrales hasta qué punto han llegado?

—Un alma. Dos cuerpos. Dos vidas. Dos percepciones de la realidad —hablé claro, no quería que este hombre me utilizara cuando ni siquiera tenía caso—. Fue por amor que decidí aceptar mis recuerdos originales. No encuentro alguna emoción igual de poderosa que me hubiera motivado a hacerlo. Las contusiones han sido dolorosas y constantes. Tienen el perfil normal: debilidad, dolor de cabeza, falta de coordinación motora, adormecimiento, afasia, amnesia, problemas cognitivos, pérdida de conciencia, náuseas, vómitos y ataques.

—¿Amor? —inclinó la cabeza, pensando— Supongo que por alguien de tu vida original.

—Supones bien.

—¿Cómo fue el proceso? ¿Cómo lograste renacer?

—No lo sé —respondí honesta—. Puedes someterme a legilimancia, si así te convenzo. No tengo idea de cómo renací, ni qué métodos mágicos se utilizaron para lograrlo. No te sirvo de nada.

Đæknû por fin pareció disgustado —¡Absurdo! Potter no te habría protegido de esta forma si fueras inútil a mi causa. Debe haber algo. Quizá el conocimiento está en ti, aún bloqueado por tu inconsciente.

Eso no lo había pensado —La probabilidad es baja. Recuerdo _quién_ era. Bajo ninguna circunstancia Hermione Jane Granger habría buscado renacer u obtener la inmortalidad.

—¿Ni siquiera por amor? —inquirió en un tono académico— Hace momentos dijiste que eso fue lo que te motivó a desbloquear tus memorias. ¿Y si es la misma razón por la que decidiste renacer?

—No. Morir por amor, soy capaz. Revivir, torcer el ciclo natural de la existencia, jugar con destinos preestablecidos, no lo soy.

—Eres inteligente —observó más cauteloso—. En estos minutos has mencionado lo suficiente de teoría mágica y muggle para demostrarlo. No eres–eras una niña común. Y aún peor: tienes una estructura moral y ética muy establecida. Un desperdicio para ese enorme cerebro, niña inmortal.

—¡Mi nombre es Hermione!

Đæknû me ignoró —El señor Potter estaba obsesionado con mantenerte lejos de mí, ¿por qué si no tienes las respuestas que busco? ¿Qué temía, entonces, de nuestro encuentro? Podría ser… no, muy ingenuo… Tal vez… no, muy improbable… Quizá… —sonrió— Oh, sí, muy astuto. Muy estratégico. Eso sí lo creo del señor Potter.

Tuve miedo de preguntar —¿Qué dedujiste?

—Una distracción, por supuesto. Un señuelo. Tú no tienes la información, pero si se concentraba en protegerte, a riesgo de su propia vida, me haría creer lo contrario. Y una desconfianza, me aventuro a agregar, sobre tu propia ambición, niña inmortal. Él tiene miedo de ti.

Negué la cabeza, confundida —¿Qué significa todo eso?

—Potter es quien tiene el conocimiento que deseo. Te utilizó como señuelo para que yo no buscara esa información en su cabeza, sino tu ubicación. Al mismo tiempo, él te protegió para mantenerte alejada de mí, de manera que yo jamás cayera en cuenta de su trampa, y a la vez para evitar que tú me conocieras. Potter está seguro, incluso ahora encerrado en mi calabozo, de poder ganarme. Pero a ti… es él, ¿verdad? La persona por la que moriste y por la que decidiste recuperar tus memorias. Ustedes se aman.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que Harry desconfíe de mí? Peor aún, ¿qué me tema?

Đæknû miró el techo abovedado —Lo único que se me ocurre es que te conoce. Sabe que tú estarías interesada en mi plan de unir muggles y magos. ¿Se equivoca?

Cerré la boca. Reviví la sensación de éxtasis que experimenté al imaginar un mundo perfecto, equilibrado, sin diferencias…

—Eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a ayudarte en tu búsqueda por la inmortalidad —susurré, dolida. ¿En serio Harry me cree capaz de eso?

—Ya no es una búsqueda, niña inmortal. Es un plan que está ejecutándose ahora mismo. El pentagrama está completo. Chile, Groenlandia, Australia, Japón y Rusia. Cinco puntos que al ser unidos forman un pentagrama a escala mundial. Las puertas se abrirán. El Alumbramiento caerá sobre el mundo. Renaceré como un Dios.

Fruncí el ceño —Los pentagramas, usados en la alquimia occidental, requieren de un pago para ser activados. Mientras más grandes y poderosos, el pago debe ser mayor. ¡¿Qué planeas entregar a cambio?!

—Inteligente. Me servirás de mucho cuando sea tu Dios.

—¡Nunca te rendiré pleitesía! ¡Eres otro megalómano con tintes psicópatas! ¡No eres mejor que Voldemort, ni Hitler! ¡Jamás serás un Dios!

Đæknû entrelazó sus manos, recargando su barbilla en ellas —Me gusta ese espíritu. Me gusta aún más tu brillante cerebro. Cuando sea tu Dios, te haré una de mis oráculos especiales. Serás mía. ¡Eso volverá loco al señor Potter!

Su carcajada me llenó de furia. Otro loco con poder ilimitado, ¿nunca se terminarían? Morí para terminar con uno así, uno que creí tenía delirios de grandeza, pero que junto a Đæknû era poca cosa. ¿Este es mi destino? ¿Para esto reviví? Morir de nuevo para detener a Đæknû sí tiene sentido.

Abrí la boca para maldecirlo, cuando recordé algo que dijo. Harry está seguro de ganar, aún incluso en el calabozo. ¿Por qué?

Cuando nos vimos hace minutos pareció destrozado.

 _¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hice todo para que me creyeran muerto! ¡Hice todo para evitar que me siguieras!_

¿Por qué? Đæknû tiene el pentagrama listo. Conseguirá la inmortalidad. Yo no debería resultar importante en ese caso… a menos que Harry tenga un plan, y que mi mera presencia aquí signifique darle otra oportunidad a Đæknû para recuperarse cuando se de cuenta que el pentagrama no tendrá resultado.

Oh, no.

Me sentí una idiota. Harry tenía todo bajo control. Su plan fue brillante, aunque temerario. Jamás necesitó que yo fuera detrás de él. Por su mente no se cruzó la idea de que Hermione Berkley lo ayudara. Él trazó cada paso, manteniendo mi seguridad y la del resto del mundo.

Si necesitaba de una prueba clarísima de que ese hombre ya no es mi inmaduro y atrabancado mejor amigo, aquí está. Harry es un hombre capaz de resolver todo por su cuenta, incluyendo salvar al mundo.

Él creció, maduró, se volvió independiente y sabio. Yo quedé con lo poco que aprendí hasta los diecisiete años, siempre pensando por él, salvándolo de sus decisiones.

Me dolió el corazón, literalmente, al comprender que él siguió sin mí y yo sin él. Ya no somos Harry y Hermione. Algo se rompió.

Gemí entre sollozos.

Lo arruiné todo. Y a pesar de eso, cuando nos reencontramos, él me miró con cariño y emoción. Por un segundo olvidó que destruí su plan y sólo disfrutó de mi compañía.

No lo merezco.

El mago de corona alargada se acercó a Đæknû —Debemos partir, Señor. El ouroboros alcanzó su máximo tamaño.

—¿Dónde está mi unicornio?

Lo miré incrédula. El ego de este maldito era repugnante.

—Murió, Señor. Lo lamento. Será transportado en una cama especial. Debemos asegurarnos de su bienestar hasta que la transmutación termine.

Đæknû pareció irritado, pero asintió. Volvió a mirarme —Mantendré a Potter con vida para que te vea convertirte en una de mis oráculos. Me encargaré de que sufra por su intento de frenar mi destino.

Apreté los puños —Moriré antes de permitir que dañes a Harry a través de mí.

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de venir hacia mí, niña inmortal.

Entraron dos solados a la habitación, tomaron las cadenas que mantenían mis muñecas en la espalda, y tiraron para que los siguiera.

—Vendrás conmigo, niña inmortal. No me arriesgaré a perderte.

Las puertas se abrieron y sentí el frío atravesarme con una flecha. Las lágrimas en mi rostro me hicieron temblar.

Sin varita ni fuerzas no se me ocurre cómo escapar. La situación está muy por encima de lo que hubiera imaginado. No hay algo que pueda hacer… excepto confiar.

Harry sigue vivo. Todo depende de él.

Y por primera vez en mis dos vidas, supe que él encontraría la solución por su cuenta.

—

Sentí la presencia de Đæknû desaparecer del castillo y supe que el Alumbramiento estaba por comenzar. No hay tiempo qué perder.

Me levanté. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido por el frío, lo cual era beneficioso para ignorar el resto mi heridas. Usé un poco de magia para abrir el cerrojo de la celda y repetí el proceso para entrar a la de Abigail Owen, la joven mejor amiga de Hermione. Revisé su pulso. Por suerte sigue viva.

Inicié un encantamiento, transfiriendo magia. No me sentía en óptimas condiciones para una trasfusión, pero incluso sin la amenaza de Hermione habría hecho todo en mis manos para salvar a una de mis estudiantes.

Caí exhausto al mismo tiempo que ella despertó.

—¿Hermione?

Negué —Soy el profesor Potter, ¿se encuentra bien, señorita Owen?

Ella se recargó en sus codos para mirarme furiosa —¡Todavía te atreves a hablarme como si estuviéramos en Hogwarts! ¡Llevo una semana persiguiéndolo junto con mi mejor amiga! ¡¿Dónde está Hermione?!

—Lejos. Tenemos que ir por ella y escapar del castillo antes de que la transmutación inicie o moriremos de una forma horrible. Ayúdame a pararme… Abigail.

Pareció más tranquila por mi cambio de actitud. Entre los dos nos levantamos, jadeantes.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella? ¿Le explicaste por qué renació? —interrogó mientras avanzábamos torpemente por el calabozo, hacia la salida.

—Apenas la vi un par de minutos. No pude decirle algo valioso.

—¿Ni siquiera le dijiste que la amas?

La miré incómodo —Las cosas no funcionan así, Abigail. Hermione Berkley no…

—¡Ella no sólo es Berkley! Vino por ti. A rescatarte. Creyó que moriste y eso la rompió. Por tu culpa sus recuerdos regresaron. Lleva días sufriendo ataques y dolores de cabeza.

Sentí mi pecho apretarse —No tenía idea de que mi plan lastimaría a Hermione. Jamás lo hubiera hecho en ese caso. Nada de eso justifica que me persiguiera y te arriesgara de esa manera…

Abigail se zafó de mi brazo, casi tirándonos en el proceso. Ambos nos recargamos en uno de los muros del pasillo, frente a la puerta del calabozo.

—¡Ella te siguió porque es lo único que tenía claro! ¿No lo entiendes? Murió por ti. Cuando sus recuerdos comenzaron a despertar puso en juego su mera existencia como Berkley. Todo fue confuso _y doloroso_. Dejó de creer que los Berkley eran su familia, que los Granger seguían amándola, y creyó que Scorpius y Ted estaban destruyendo sus destinos por quererla. Lo único que resonaba en su cabeza, ¡en su alma!, era que estabas en peligro y que debía protegerte, como siempre. De lo único que se pudo aferrar para hacerlo, sin perder la cordura, fue de mí. ¡Ella no me arriesgó! ¡Yo vine para protegerla! Si la hubieras visto… lo vulnerable y rota que estaba… Hizo lo único que _tú_ menos que nadie puede reprocharle: buscó al hombre que ama y el único que podía darle una explicación sobre su identidad. ¡No te atrevas a juzgarla! ¡Si le hubieras explicado tu estúpido plan ella habría esperado por ti! ¡Pero te negaste a creer que ella aún es tu mejor amiga! ¡Decidiste que sólo era una niña y no le informaste nada! ¡Este problema lo provocaste tú porque tú eres el adulto! ¡Ella de lo único que es culpable es de amarte y de tener quince años, así que no la juzgues!

La miré atónito. Abrí un par de veces la boca. Luego la cerré. ¿Tan transparente soy que una chiquilla me puede regañar de esta forma?

—Lo único que siempre he buscado es su felicidad —expliqué resignado—. Đæknû apareció y puso todo en juego. De lo contrario Hermione no habría recordado su primera vida. Ella estaría bien. No calculé esto.

—Mentira —siseó cansada—. Hermione recodaría su primera vida tarde o temprano. Lo sabes. Pero no querías aceptarlo, ¿verdad? Puedes ignorarla y seguir con tu vida si te convences de que es una adolescente sin algún tipo de conexión contigo. Puedes aceptar verla crecer y hacer su vida lejos de ti si estás seguro de que ella no te recuerda. Ahora, en cambio, si sabes que ella te sigue amando… tu alumna, de la mitad de tu edad… es demasiado para ti.

Sonreí —Me gustaría que fuera así de sencillo. No la quise involucrar porque ahora sufrirá lo mismo que yo he sufrido quince años. Deseé que cuando la partida terminara ella tuviera una vida libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Ya no será así.

Abigail entrecerró los ojos —¿Por qué? ¿Cuál partida?

—Después de todo esto sé que puedo confiar en ti para que la ayudes —murmuré pensando en el futuro—. Guíala para que me deje atrás, por favor. No permitas que se acerque a mí. Debes impulsarla a encontrar su felicidad con alguien más.

—¡¿Por qué?! Es obvio que los dos se aman. ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos?

El castillo comenzó a temblar. Abigail gritó cuando varios tabiques cayeron del techo. La tomé y salí del calabozo.

Las escaleras de caracol resultaron un reto inhumano para los dos. Entre la agitación del castillo y nuestros cuerpos exhaustos creí que jamás saldríamos de ahí.

—Estamos gastando mucha energía —dije frenándome—. ¿Hermione trajo su varita, la que yo le heredé, con ella?

Abigail asintió entre jadeos —Nos quitaron las varitas cuando nos trajeron aquí.

—¿Segura que es la que yo le heredé en mi testamento?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque yo sigo siendo su dueño absoluto.

Alcé la mano y llamé a mi reliquia. Sentí su magia negra vibrar a lo lejos, respondiendo el llamado de su Maestro. Me senté en los escalones, esperándola.

—No debería ser posible. Una varita heredada acepta como nuevo amo al mago o bruja que la recibe.

—No es una varita normal. Siempre será mía… hasta que termine la partida y renuncie a las reliquias.

—Sé que te encargaste de hacerle llegar su varita original a Hermione, ¿qué tenía de especial?

Cerré los ojos, intentando descansar algo mientras la reliquia volvía conmigo —No es su varita original. Quiero decir, la varita de Hermione Granger se perdió durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Cuando supe de su reencarnación me encargué de hacer una varita casi idéntica a la mía, que tiene la habilidad de no perder en un duelo directo. Lo hice para protegerla incluso cuando yo no estuviera presente.

Escuché su gemido de sorpresa —¡Por eso cuando se enfrentaron en el duelo ambos salieron despedidos de la plataforma! Las varitas no pudieron desarmar al otro.

—Así es.

—Y luego Hermione perdió esa varita en el río.

—Así es —gruñí—. Entonces me dediqué a encontrar la varita de Hermione Granger. No tienes idea lo que me costó. Se la hice llegar, pero supe que no fue una conexión absoluta.

—A veces se desconectaba de ella. La otra varita era mejor opción. ¿Por qué creíste que tu varita sí sería perfecta?

Pensé en la partida. En la Muerte. En Hermione.

—Haces muchas preguntas. ¿Tal vez eres una Ravenclaw de corazón?

Escuché su bufido —Gryffindor de pies a cabeza.

El susurro de las almas me alertó de la llegada de mi varita. Estiré los dedos, dejando que la madera de saúco aterrizara en mi mano. La unión entre la reliquia y yo hizo eco en mi alma. _Maestro_. Susurró contra mi piel. Muy lejos de aquí, el eco de mis otras reliquias retumbaron en mi cuerpo. Las tres desean reunirse.

—Toma mi otra mano, Abigail. Nos desapareceré.

—¿A dónde?

La sentí apretar mi brazo. Al parecer no deseaba un contacto directo conmigo.

—Al centro del círculo de transmutación.

—¿Un sexto lugar? —susurró confundida— Michael sólo vio cinco…

Sonreí por mi estupidez. Debí modificar la memoria de Michael Berkley, sin él jamás habrían llegado conmigo.

—Cuando lleguemos todo será muy confuso. Tu deber es ir con Hermione y escapar de ahí, ¿entendido?

—¿Y tú? Hermione no se irá sin ti.

—Lo hará por ti.

—No creo que…

La miré directo a los ojos negros —Lo hará por ti. Esta historia ya no es sobre Hermione y yo. Es sobre ella, exclusivamente. Y eso quiere decir que hará todo por ti, su hermana. Así que en cuanto lleguemos ignorarás el caos e irás directo por ella.

Abigail asintió llorosa —¿Cómo desapareceremos sin varita?

—Te llevarás la mía y se la darás. ¿Confío en ti?

—Sí.

Asentí más tranquilo. Me concentré y creé un traslador a Uagadugú, Burkina Faso, África. A los pocos segundos sentí el gancho en el ombligo y desaparecimos.

—

El centro de las cinco puertas que se abren al universo. El centro de Chile, Groenlandia, Australia, Japón y Rusia. Uagadugú, en África. El viento es arenoso. El calor sube desde la tierra amarillenta, como ondas invisibles que te cortan la respiración. El cambio de temperatura no le hace bien a mi cuerpo. Caigo sobre la tierra, mis ojos yéndose hacia el cielo encendido. Un gigantesco ouroboros gira entre las nubes, llameando como una de mis cadenas de flamas eternas. Dos soldados me recogen. Mis piernas crean un camino entre la tierra por donde se arrastran hacia una torre de telecomunicaciones de la ciudad. La gente corre en histeria a nuestro alrededor. Magia del ayudante de Đæknû los mantiene fuera de nuestro camino. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Entraré al paraíso y volveré —decía el infame Señor de estos locos. Su ayudante asentía apasionado cada palabra—. ¿Seguro que los sacrificios están listos?

—El oro maldito fue depositado en cada punta del pentagrama, Señor. La explosión alquímica tomará la vida de cada criatura a un rango de quince kilómetros a la redonda. Será suficiente para abrir las puertas.

Los miré aterrada. Recordé a los actores de Chile, el pueblo en resistencia de Groenlandia, los bellísimos animales de Australia… debo admitir que no me importó realmente la seguridad de los Onis de Japón. ¿Y en Rusia? ¿Estaba dispuesto Đæknû a sacrificar a sus propios soldados? El castillo… ¡Abbie! ¡Harry!

—¡No! —chillé, recuperando por unos segundos mis fuerzas— ¡No puedes aniquilar a esas criaturas! ¡Un Dios no debe nacer del sufrimiento, Đæknû! ¡Serás un Cronos! ¡Tendrás que cuidarte de tus propios hijos o perderás el trono!

—Cronos —sonrió Đæknû— se comió a sus hijos, niña inmortal. Yo sólo usaré sus almas como energía para obtener la divinidad. Luego seré un Dios benévolo que velará por este mundo. Tú también lo deseas, no puedes mentirme, ese futuro donde muggles y magos convivan sin diferencias, donde la magia y la tecnología sean una misma. Serás feliz a mi lado, jovencita.

—No deseo imponer mi pensamiento, creerme divina, y conquistar al mundo, Đæknû. Ese sueño es un pretexto para alcanzar tu máxima ambición. Quieres la adoración eterna. Le temes a la Muerte. ¡Eres patético!

—¿Tú no le temes a la Muerte? —me susurró, acercando su viejo rostro al mío. Sus soldados me apretaron con mayor fuerza para que no le hiciera daño. Vi al mago de corona tener que sostenerlo del pecho para que no se desplomara sobre mí.

—La Muerte me teme a mí —respondí en el mismo volumen, confesando algo que venía pensando desde hace meses—. Jugó conmigo. Me eludió. El día que nos reencontremos, será uno de mucha vergüenza para ella. En cambio, el día que tú la conozcas, verás una faceta terrorífica y vengativa de ella, una que pocos hombres han sufrido, y que todos ellos han buscado lo mismo que tú: burlarla. Cuidado la Muerte, Đæknû, es imposible de vencer.

Vi la duda asomarse tras las cataratas de sus ojos. Fue un segundo antes de que me diera la espalda.

—Uagadugú desaparecerá. Mantente dentro del círculo de transmutación o ni siquiera tu alma escapará.

Me arrodillé, viendo la ciudad hecha un caos. Parecía una ciudad prolífera, muy amplia. Era imposible saberlo con certeza, pero calculé que debía tener más del millón de habitantes. Burkina Faso era de las zonas más estables de África. Odié tener ese conocimiento, sólo hacía peor la situación. Imaginé que en el resto del mundo debía cundir el mismo pánico. El ouroboros sería difícil de hacer pasar como un fenómeno natural ante los muggles, quizá Đæknû ya había jodido al mundo incluso antes de abrir las cinco puertas. Nadie olvidará la serpiente de llamas que estaba en el cielo. Nadie.

—¡El Alumbramiento ha llegado! —gritó Đæknû abriendo sus manos al ouroboros. Sus palabras parecieron atraer la atención de cada fuerza mágica a la redonda. El viento se llenó de energía y chispas.

— _Đæknû es nuestro Dios, Đæknû es nuestro Dios, Đæknû es nuestro Dios, Đæknû es nuestro Dios…_

Los rezos de sus soldados me marearon. La energía siguió creciendo.

—¡Puerta suroeste, ábrete ante tu Dios!

La tierra tembló. Grité por la sacudida antinatural. La ciudad gritó conmigo. El pavor volatizó la magia en el ambiente. Todo se llenó de luz y horror. Una estrella dorada cruzó el firmamento hacia el ouroboros. Calculé su dirección, ¿quizá era la puerta de Chile? ¿eso quería decir que miles de muertes acababan de ocurrir ahí?

Lloré más fuerte. ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Detén esto por favor!

—¡Puerta este, ábrete ante tu Dios!

 _Đæknû es nuestro Dios, Đæknû es nuestro Dios, Đæknû es nuestro Dios, Đæknû es nuestro Dios…_

Otra estrella se conectó con el ouroboros. La serpiente comenzó a frenar su movimiento, dejó de girar sobre su propio eje.

El terremoto continuó. Vi las casas y edificios desplomarse. Almas que se convertían en pago para que este maldito loco cumpliera su sueño.

—¡Puerta del norte, ábrete!

El proceso se repitió dos veces más. Las puertas del este y sureste se unieron al pandemónium. Era casi imposible respirar por la cantidad de magia en el aire. La arena se revolvía en pequeños torbellinos a nuestro alrededor, haciendo todo más difícil. Las llamas del ouroboros se sentían muy cerca de nuestras cabezas. El terremoto no paraba. Los gritos y llantos eran interminables.

Miré el cielo. Quise despedirme de este mundo. Era muy doloroso pensar que viviría bajo el yugo de un Dios como Đæknû. Pero supe que aún no era mi momento. La Muerte tiene otros planes para mí.

Uno de los soldados que seguían agarrándome dejó de rezar, cayendo inconsciente. En su rostro había sangre.

Me giré confundida justo para ver a Harry golpear al otro soldado, noqueándolo. Enseguida los brazos de Abbie me atraparon.

—¡Vamos, tenemos que desaparecer!

Negué —Este es el lugar más seguro de la tierra. Tengo miedo de llevarte a cualquier otro lado. No sé qué ocurrirá —expliqué.

Harry se arrodilló junto a mí. Entre las luces, la arena y la magia sus ojos brillaron como faros en mi vida. Quise tocar su rostro, pero mis manos seguían encadenadas.

—Vete con Abbie. Yo resolveré esto. Debes protegerla. La traje con vida, como me lo pediste. Ahora tú haz lo que te pido.

Sentí lágrimas bajar por mi rostro —Arruiné tu plan. Debí confiar en ti.

—Y yo en ti —respondió apenado—. Vete. Esto nos dio una gran lección. Debes redescubrirte y dejar de ser la bruja que vive cuidándome. Debes crear tu propia historia. Nuestro tiempo… nuestra oportunidad ya no es hoy.

Quise golpearlo —¡Claro que ya no quiero vivir cuidándote! ¡Quiero saber quién es este nuevo tú! ¡Quiero hacer una historia _nueva_ contigo! ¡No por ti! ¡Contigo! ¡Quiero que estés en mi vida, la nueva que implica a dos familias, ser una reencarnación, ser tu alumna, volver a ser tu mejor amiga y tú el mío!

Él me acarició el rostro, lo mismo que quise hacer un par de segundos atrás con él. Sus manos temblaban igual que la tierra. Recargó su frente en la mía, respirándome.

—Lo lamento. Yo no te amaré.

 _¿Qué?_

Un rugido de ultratumba nos calló. Abbie me abrazó más fuerte, viendo al ouroboros agitarse con furia en el cielo. La energía mágica se volvió negativa. La luz dio paso a las sombras.

Cuatro de las estrellas que conectaban con el ouroboros se oscurecieron.

Fue cuando entendí. Harry dejó su protección en los cuatro puntos que visitó. Afectó la transmutación. Cambió la dirección de la energía para que se interrumpiera el ritual de Đæknû.

Miré a Harry, extasiada —Eres brillante.

Él me sonrió dulcemente, como si fuera un pequeño secreto que esperaba que yo descubriera tarde o temprano.

Đæknû gritó. La magia estaba saliéndose de control.

—Debes huir —insistió Harry, rompiendo mis cadenas—. El mundo está a salvo. Yo me encargaré de terminar con Đæknû.

—¿Lo matarás? —pregunté asustada. No deseaba que el alma de Harry se partiera.

—No. Lo entregaré a la Muerte. ¡Escapa, por favor!

—Volverás. Recuerda que me lo prometiste —dije, poniendo mis manos en su pecho desnudo. Su piel era suave y cálida—. No rompas tu promesa.

Harry me miró desconsolado —Si regreso desearás que jamás lo hubiera hecho.

—¡No! ¿Por qué?

Vi algo turbio en su rostro. Un secreto. Una explicación que jamás me dará.

—Harry —sollocé sintiéndome traicionada—, por fin estamos juntos. No me hagas esto. No me alejes de ti.

Él también aguantó el llanto. Era mejor que yo para eso —Por fin juntos… —jadeó sorprendido, como si esa oración lo hubiera trastornado más allá de lo físico— _No tienes idea_ … cuando moriste… en mis brazos… El primer año, mi amor, fue horrible. Te deseé cada noche. Te odié cada día. ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? ¿Cuándo decidiste morir por mí? Cada año… Hermione… —me apretó las manos, errático— Creo que no tendré otra oportunidad para decirte esto, hubiera querido que fuera diferente… Por favor, escúchame, yo…

Su rostro era diferente.

Reviví el peor de los momentos. El Gran Comedor está de fiesta. Harry me busca con la mirada. Siento el vientre en llamas y los pulmones colapsados. Él llega conmigo. Me atrapa en sus brazos. Su rostro es suave, de líneas un poco redondas, sin vello facial. Los lentes redondos están sucios y no me dejan apreciar con adoración sus ojos verdes. Siento sus brazos delgados temblar por mi peso. Somos parecidos en complexión. Me pide resistir. Me dice que alguien vendrá a ayudarnos. Yo le digo que no quiero vivir sin él.

Su rostro es diferente.

El tiempo y el escenario cambian. Estamos en África, de nuevo. Harry me atrapa en sus brazos. Su rostro es cuadrado, de quijada fuerte y barba desordenada que me oculta ligeramente sus labios. Por Merlín que es un hombre sensual y masculino. Sus brazos marcados me cargan con facilidad, pegándome a su pecho amplio en el que me puedo esconder sencillamente. Es más alto que yo. Mis manos se deslizan por su cabello, acariciando con mis uñas su piel. Lo veo cerrar los ojos y gemir. Me aprieta con mayor fuerza y siento mi cuerpo encendido por una excitación desconocida.

Inclina su rostro sobre el mío. Cierro los ojos.

Sus labios besan mi mejilla y dejan un rastro hirviente hacia mi oído. Su barba me hace cosquillas. Con la voz ronca plagada de cariño me dice en un susurro soy el amor de su vida.

Vuelve a ponerme de pie sobre el piso. Abbie me abraza por los hombros. Mis manos se deslizan por los pectorales de Harry mientras él se aleja.

—Váyanse —pide aún con la piel caliente.

Asiento. Debo confiar en él.

—No rompas tu promesa —le recuerdo.

Harry aprieta los puños —No olvides lo que te dije, por favor. Eso nada lo cambiará, ¿de acuerdo? Pase lo que pase, siempre será así. Es la única verdad que me hace quien soy, y la única que deberás pensar cuando esto termine.

Sonrío abrumada por esa declaración. _Soy el amor de su vida_.

Abbie me toma con fuerza la mano. A nuestro alrededor la energía esta llegando a límites de extrema negatividad. Debemos escapar.

—Detén a Đæknû —pido antes de agitar la varita—. Y Harry…

Él se gira de nuevo, había estado a punto de correr hacia el supuesto Dios.

—¿Hermione?

—Tú también lo eres, de mis _dos_ vidas.

Me sonríe conmovido.

Desaparezco junto con Abbie y con la esperanza de que por fin todo estará bien entre Harry y yo.

 **Notas:** Un capítulo muy explicativo y _por fin_ con algo de romance al final. Estamos llegando a lo que es la tercera parte del fic, una que tal vez dolerá un poco. El siguiente cap es muy triste, pero necesario. Gracias por su apoyo, sus mensajes privados y reviews. Espero sus comentarios porque esto por fin va a llegar a donde hace casi dos años soñé. Saludos!

Less.


	25. Jaque Mate

**La partida del Maestro de la Muerte**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Jaque mate"**

Verla desaparecer fue el inicio de la cuenta regresiva. Casi podía escuchar el _tic–tac_ que iba al ritmo con mis latidos. Allá va Hermione, mi Hermione, por fin completa y ansiosa de estar conmigo. La posibilidad de una vida que ahora me da terror imaginar. Simplemente porque ya no es posible.

Quizá, por fin debo aceptar, nunca lo fue.

Esa es mi _hamartia_. Hermione y yo no estamos destinados. Así es la maldita vida.

Me giro hacia Đæknû. Sonrío. Cayó en mi trampa, en mi plan maestro. Años de preparación, haciéndole creer que las puertas al universo eran posibles de abrir, darle "sin querer" la ubicación exacta de cada punta del pentagrama. Todo para que dejara de captar seguidores y se concentrara en su fin último.

Inmortalidad.

Qué concepto tan estúpido.

El escenario de nuestro encuentro final es siniestro. El ouroboros chilla sobre nosotros, retorciéndose por las estrellas negras que siguen cercenando sus llamas. De alguna manera, su enorme cuerpo mágico absorbe la luz y crea una oscuridad sólida. La ciudad comienza a desaparecer, sus edificios y construcciones son succionadas por tornados de energía gris que vienen del cielo. Fantasmas olvidados se alzan de las arenas en el suelo, sus llantos milenarios hacen vibrar la tormenta. De pronto algún relámpago impacta cerca de nosotros, dejando fuego rojo que se refleja en nuestros rostros.

La tierra tiembla.

Đæknû retó al equilibrio universal. Creyó saber la solución a lo único perpetuo. Se niega a aceptar que algún día todos nos encontraremos con la Muerte.

—¿Qué hiciste, Potter? —me dice desde su improvisado pedestal. Distingo en su rostro el terror de saberse vencido.

—Simplemente bloqueé tu círculo de transmutación. La energía no puede cruzar con libertad el plano del mundo. Imagino que estás consciente de lo que ocurre cuando la carga alquímica varía.

Sus ojos pálidos se llenan de odio.

Otro relámpago cae en el punto medio entre nosotros. El fuego rojo crea una imagen inhumana sobre la piel cetrina de Đæknû.

—No puedes detener el curso natural de la historia de la humanidad —dice bajando del pedestal. Sabe que no tiene sentido seguir ahí. Los fantasmas negros nos exilian del resto del mundo—. Algún día magia y tecnología se unirán.

—Quizá. Pero no será bajo tu yugo.

—¿Por qué no escapaste con tu adorada niña? Todo lo que está aquí perecerá. El círculo de transmutación se cobrará cada ser vivo en este lugar.

—Quería explicarte que todo el tiempo tuviste en tu poder la respuesta que tanto anhelabas —respondo sonriente—. Soy inmortal, Đæknû. Tengo un contrato con la Muerte que me mantiene en este plano hasta que terminemos nuestro juego.

—¿Un juego? —camina hacia mí, motivado por la curiosidad, por la posibilidad de otra hipótesis— ¿Cómo así? ¿Hablas de la muerte como una figura? ¿Un ente? Es un concepto…

—Para los hombres sin magia es un concepto. Para nosotros, los magos, es alguien real. La Muerte, con "M" mayúscula. Tu falta de educación mágica te alejó del verdadero paradigma que podía entregarte la inmortalidad. Yo di con él por casualidad. Por… error. Fui un jovencito muy tonto que cayó en una trampa. Hoy por fin me liberaré de esa culpa.

El Ouroboros comienza a tener pequeñas explosiones a lo largo de su cuerpo. El viento agita nuestros cuerpos con violencia. Đæknû cae, vencido por la fuerza de la naturaleza, pero su atención sigue clavada en mí. Lo miro desde arriba, satisfecho por su final.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú conoces a la Muerte?

Asiento —Es una vieja conocida. El tipo de amistades que te entregan algo muy valioso, y luego te cobran cada día de tu existencia por haberlo aceptado. Es cruel y, en especial, es invencible. No hay forma de ganarle.

Đæknû apretó las manos en la arena húmeda a nuestros pies. Parece incrédulo y confundido.

—Eso me lo dijo tu niña hace unos momentos. Me advirtió que al final la Muerte me castigaría por intentar eludirla. ¿Por qué a ti no te ha castigado? Eres inmortal…

Me sorprendió que Hermione tuviera tan clara la concepción de la Muerte y sus ilimitaciones. Ella jamás habría caído en la trampa, jamás habría movido el primer peón.

—Conseguí la inmortalidad sin buscarla. Reuní tres reliquias que en teoría me otorgan ese poder. A la Muerte no le gustó. Decidió tener una partida de ajedrez conmigo, a cambio de que al final me deshiciera de las reliquias. Encima de eso, apostamos ciertas cosas sobre el ganador y el perdedor.

Đæknû bufó —¿Una partida de ajedrez? ¿Por qué le interesaría a la Muerte jugar contigo?

Sonreí —Porque nadie nunca lo había hecho. La Muerte es curiosa, un poquito depresiva y harta de su rutina. Supongo que yo fui lo más interesante que le ocurrió en siglos.

—¡Patético! _¡YO_ debí ser lo más interesante en su existencia! ¡YO!

—Tú eres otro error humano, Đæknû. Un genio descontrolado. La consecuencia de un mundo que hemos dañado.

El Ouroboros suelta un último gemido de dolor. Las llamas se contraen sobre nosotros como un torbellino maldito. La arena se suspende en el aire. El tiempo se detiene.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurra Đæknû.

—El final.

Cada elemento se oscurece. Dejan de existir la luz y las sombras. Quedamos ciegos en un vacío palpitante. Đæknû grita aterrado. Yo no me muevo.

Lo siguiente en desaparecer es el sonido. Nuestras almas retumban dentro de nuestros cuerpos y eso es lo único que nos indica que seguimos vivos. El resto parece haberse desvanecido.

Al instante pierdo la capacidad de hablar. Sé que Đæknû ya no está gritando, aunque lo haya dejado de escuchar mucho antes de eso. Es imposible producir una sola palabra. Estamos mudos.

El olor de los edificios en llamas y la arena húmeda se detiene. Quedamos aislados de cada sentido. Navegamos en el espacio sin que algo nos roce la piel. Somos un par de consciencias flotando en la nada. Y es con esta nueva percepción, más allá del límite corporal, que distingo la llegada de la Muerte… por fin.

Agradezco no ver, no escuchar, no sentir. Sé que los últimos segundos de Đæknû en el mundo serán un suplicio que me traumatizarían en caso de presenciarlos. Tampoco es mi interés saber qué hace la Muerte con aquellos que la retan. Yo estuve muy cerca de convertirme en uno de ellos, y el miedo perdura. Pienso, inevitablemente, en Tom Riddle. ¿Estará en un lugar especial de la no–existencia, aguardando a otros idiotas como él? Đæknû podría ser su mejor amigo.

Tras soportar la existencia aislado de los sentidos humanos, me parece un excelente castigo eterno.

Quiero gritar. Llorar. Sentir. Escuchar.

Vivir.

Vivir con ella a mi lado.

Hermione.

Espero algún día me perdones.

" _Fue divertido mientras duró ~_ la resonancia de lo que podría ser una voz llega a mi consciencia. Es la Muerte.

" _Me alegra haberte servido de distracción_ ~respondo resignado.

" _Si no haces ese movimiento, en dos turnos podría ponerte en jaque. Podrías perder…_

" _Preparé esta jugada quince años. Sabes que no desperdiciaré mi oportunidad._

" _Ganar la partida no te dará lo que realmente deseas: estar con ella._

" _Pero garantizará su existencia. Prometiste que si perdías, Hermione continuará viva hasta que por causas naturales termine su tiempo en el mundo. Prefiero saberla con una oportunidad completa de vida, que… que dejar que tú ganes la partida._

" _Si yo gano me la llevaré conmigo._

El más horrible escenario. Que los Granger sufran de nuevo la pérdida de su hija. Que los Berkley sobrevivan lo que significa ver morir a un integrante de su familia. Que Ted tenga que seguir sin su mejor amiga. Que Abbie se quede sin hermana. Que el resto de personas que la aman la vean ser enterrada en una maldita caja, a tan sólo quince años de edad.

Y lo peor: que el mundo vuelva a sufrir sin la oportunidad de tenerla para mejorarlo.

" _Haré mi movimiento ~_ respondo decidido.

Por Hermione.

Siempre por ella.

Este juego comenzó para traerla de regreso a la vida. Y acabará para mantenerla así.

" _¿Sabes qué ocurrirá contigo y con ella? Puedo decírtelo. No lo recordarás cuando despiertes._

" _¿Me lo dirás de buena fe, o hay una trampa en tu propuesta?_

La risa de la Muerte es escalofriante y tibia a la vez.

" _De buena fe… sólo por esta vez._

" _Bien. Dímelo._

En vez de su voz miro una escena hecha de estrellas y cuerpos. Un segundo del futuro. Me maravilla verla mayor, como esa mujer que siempre imaginé. Ella está rodeada de toda la gente que ama. A la mayoría no los conozco. Otros me tranquiliza saber aún con ella. Los colores de la imagen son indescriptibles, vienen de la propia visión de la Muerte y no me dejan apreciar los ojos de Hermione. La escena es muy obvia por el lugar y la fecha. Me desgarra su naturalidad. Dice todo y nada a la vez. A mí lo único que me interesa es que ella está ahí, viva y feliz.

No aparezco yo.

La escena termina.

Hago mi movimiento.

Me despido de la Muerte.

" _Jaque mate._

—

Ausencia.

Cada sentido se conecta con lentitud.

Oscuridad.

Siento. La sábana fría de una cama desconocida. Una punzada en el pecho. Sed. Ardor en la punta de los dedos. Ausencia.

Escucho. Voz masculina, mayor. Es Ron. Está discutiendo, para variar, con alguien. Un goteo constante a mi izquierda. Gente caminando veloz a lo lejos. El llanto apretado de una mujer… no, de una joven.

Saboreo. Metal. Sangre. Arena. El campo de mi última batalla.

Huelo. Pociones para curar laceraciones, reemplazar sangre perdida y… ¿una para cortar el envenenamiento? ¿Ahora, por Merlín, qué me envenenó?

Abro los ojos. Techo abovedado, color blanco. Una celda de recuperación especial en el hospital de San Mungo. Ron está a los pies de mi cama. Parece haber corrido un maratón. Su camisa está mojada bajo los hombros, así como entre la panza y el pecho. Sudor. El labio inferior coloreado de amarillo por su adicción a la nicotina. Mantiene los ojos clavados en la persona a mi izquierda. No se da cuenta que estoy despierto.

Volteo con cuidado de no alertar a la jovencita que sigue llorando a mi lado. Ella está encorvada, abrazándose como si eso fuera lo único que la mantiene unida. Su cabello revuelto, castaño, es hermoso, cae desordenado sobre sus hombros. Alcanzo a distinguir una cicatriz en su mejilla. Trae una mezcla interesante de ropa mágica y muggle. Puedo sentir su magia: fuerte, incorruptible, de ecos extraños. Sus ojos mieles retan a Ron a decir otra palabra: en una de sus manos sostiene la varita ya dirigida a mi antiguo amigo.

—Ahora lo recuerdo todo —ella dice con los labios temblando—. Tengo cada una de mis memorias. Por eso puedo garantizártelo, Ronald. Siempre fue _él_. Sigue siendo así. Y hasta el día en que me muera, lo será.

Me sorprende la madurez que resalta de esa declaración. Calculo que ella debe tener quince años.

Ron ahoga un sollozo. Lo miro incrédulo, ¿quién esta niña que en un minuto destruyó al hombre más obstinado que conozco?

—¿No te arrepientes de haberlo seguido? —pregunta ansioso— Tu vida… Yo te necesitaba… ¡El mundo te necesitaba! Decidiste dejarlo todo para seguirlo.

Ella se sostiene la cabeza con su mano libre. Está obviamente exhausta —Fui muy ingenua. Me ganó la situación. El miedo. Creí que no lo volvería a ver. Tenía el presentimiento de que él iba directo con el objetivo de morir. Tienes razón, lo dejé todo para seguirlo. Y no. No me arrepiento. Si de algo te sirve —agregó como un segundo pensamiento, cortando otro sollozo de Ron—, no lo volvería a hacer. Comprendí que por mucho que lo ame debo cuidar de mí primero. Él no puede ser mi prioridad. No quiero vivir y funcionar por él. Merezco un compañero, no alguien a quien salvar. Merezco más.

Ron se limpió el rostro con el puño. Parece un niño, agitado y débil, tras un largo berrinche. Baja la mirada, tímidamente, antes de volver a hablar.

—Yo puedo ser eso que te mereces. Mucho tiempo ha pasado. Soy un mejor hombre.

Casi brinco al sentir la mano de la jovencita sobre la mía. Ella me agarró de forma instintiva, sin voltearme a ver. Respira profundo al responder.

—No haré un juicio de valor sobre la calidad de hombre que eres hoy. Principalmente porque no sería fundamentado y, por lo tanto, sería injusto para ambos. Sólo te diré que espero de verdad te hayas vuelto un hombre admirable, Ronald. Tenías todas las herramientas en tu juventud para conseguirlo. De lo contrario, me pesará comprender que desperdiciaste tus privilegios y fuiste flojo sin motivo. Nada de eso, empero, está relacionado con la sugerencia implícita que me hiciste. Sabes la respuesta. Te repito que siempre ha sido la misma y lo seguirá siendo. Lo amo a él.

Un desagradable escalofrío me recorre al entender que Ron se le insinuó a la jovencita. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Le doblamos la edad! Podría ser mi alumna, por Merlín. Intento ignorar la forma tan particular y sabidilla que tiene la desconocida para hablar, e interrumpo el intercambio.

—Creo que fue muy clara, Ron —digo con la voz medio rota. Quiero evitarle una demanda a mi amigo. Quizá ya no somos tan cercanos, pero no lo quiero ver en Azkaban por acoso a menores.

Ambos me miran en distintos grados de alteración. Ron actúa como si su última esperanza se acabara de ir por la ventana. Ella como si le hubieran devuelto algo invaluable.

—¡Harry! —me dice entre lágrimas. Sus manos atrapan mi rostro, llenándome de calor. En un movimiento relámpago brinca sobre la cama y me besa la frente—. Gracias por volver —susurra contra mi piel. Igual de rápido se baja de la cama y corre hacia la puerta de la cámara, al abrir grita emocionada— ¡Ted! ¡Despertó!

Mi ahijado entra corriendo. Por un segundo intercambia una mirada con la castaña y se sonríen amorosos. ¿Se conocen?

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con Đæknû? —me abraza asustado.

Olvido a la bruja desconocida. Ted debió sufrir muchísimo de saberme moribundo en el hospital. Lo abrazo de vuelta, ignorando el dolor en mis costillas.

—Estoy bien. No pasó nada. Estoy bien —repito como cuando era un bebé que no dejaba de llorar en mis brazos.

Ted asiente contra mi pecho, dejando ir la angustia —Te pasaste. Creímos que estabas muerto. Hasta hubo lectura del testamento. Luego cuando me enteré que fue parte de tu plan para derrotar a Đæknû, me dicen que estuviste en una explosión y… y… ¡Eres un profesor! ¡Deja de ir a salvar al mundo!

No puedo evitar reír —Siempre intento dejar de tener esa responsabilidad, Teddy, pero es como si algo más poderoso me siguiera poniendo en esa situación. Serán los dioses jugando conmigo.

—O tu estúpido complejo de héroe —dice de pronto la joven bruja.

Su audaz comentario me sorprende. Ella me sonríe, como si fuera una broma privada. Ahí comprendo por qué Ron está interesado en ella, por muy ilegal e inmoral que sea. La joven transmite calidez, seguridad y valor. No la clase de seguridad que te proyecta alguien de gran vanidad, sino la seguridad que te aporta un lugar seguro en el mundo. Hay algo en su mirada que intoxica.

—¿Me presentas a tu amiga? —le digo a Ted, usando mi tono de profesor.

Él me mira confundido —¿Quién?

¿Estaré alucinando? —A la bruja que está detrás de ti —le respondo inquieto.

Un silencio extraño llena la bóveda.

Ron camina directo a la silla vacía en una esquina y se sienta. Nos mira como un espectador a la mitad del clímax en una ópera.

Ted retrocede —¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Qué otra cosa no recuerdas?

La bruja le echa una mirada cortante —¿Cómo podría responder eso? —dirige su atención hacia mí, con la misma intensidad y rigidez que con la que le habló a mi ahijado— ¿En qué año estamos?

—Dos mil doce.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Harry James Potter —vuelvo a responder lo que claramente es un interrogatorio para determinar mi nivel de amnesia. Lo que me faltaba. Quizá si conozco a la jovencita, seguro a través de Ted. ¿Será su novia?

—¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus tíos?

Frunzo el ceño —Petunia y Vernon Dursley.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts.

—¿En qué año terminó la guerra?

—Mil novecientos noventa y siete.

Parecía irse estresando con cada respuesta certera. Ted me miraba entre curioso y asustado.

—No puede ser —dijo mi ahijado— que específicamente a ti no te recuerde… ¿verdad?

Ella se acercó a Ted y lo tomó de la mano. Vi sus piernas temblar.

—¿Quién fue Hermione Jane Granger? —susurra sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Abro la boca… ¿quién?

—No sé —respondo honesto.

Escucho a Ron soltar un bufido que se transformó en una risa histérica. Lo miro irritado.

—No estás ayudando —acuso.

Regreso mi atención a la jovencita. Teddy la esta medio sosteniendo del brazo. Incluso él me mira como si los hubiera traicionado.

—¿Quién es Hermione Marie Berkley? —hace una última pregunta la bruja.

De nuevo no sé. Me encojo de hombros.

—Mejor llamen al sanador, si es tan importante —sugiero—. Y también a Susan. Ella me explicará lo que haga falta. También debo ponerla al corriente de varias cuestiones laborales. Gracias, niños.

Espero a que me obedezcan. Ellos no mueven un músculo.

La situación me está poniendo nervioso. Intento otra táctica.

—Ted, supongo que tu abuela vino contigo, ¿cierto? Pídele que te lleve a casa. Iré directo para allá en cuanto salga de aquí. Lo prometo. Ahí hablaremos.

De nuevo nada.

—¿Si es tan importante? —repite Teddy, su cabello cambiando a un drástico violeta.

La jovencita se quiebra. No crea un escándalo como Ron. Sus labios no se mueven. Nada en su rostro cambia. Pero sé… de alguna manera sé que se quebró por dentro. Me rehúye la mirada, de pronto tímida, y algo llama su atención en la mesa donde hay varias pociones, cerca de la puerta. La veo tensarse y comprender _algo_. Camina hacia allá, tambaleante.

Por costumbre estiro la mano y aparezco mis lentes. Al ponérmelos alcanzo a distinguir lo que captó su atención: hay un tablero de ajedrez en la mesa. Casi todas las piezas están caídas alrededor, creando una curiosa escena de destrucción miniatura. En el centro del tablero sólo quedan tres piezas. Dos de pie, la otra tirada. El rey negro yace a los pies de la reina blanca. El rey blanco se mantiene dos cuadros atrás de la reina, resguardado.

La jovencita agarra a la reina, observándola con absurda realización.

—La partida ya va a terminar… —susurra— Me lo advertiste. Todo será más difícil ahora que recuperé mis memorias…

Ted se inclina a su lado —¿Sabes qué está pasando? ¿Hay algo malo con él?

Ella niega —Él está bien. Yo…

Me mira una vez más antes de salir de la celda.

—¿Es tu novia? —pregunto a mi ahijado.

Ted hace un gesto de horror — _¡No!_

Ron intercede —Es su amiga de la escuela. Alumna tuya. Nadie relevante.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Hermione es muy importante! ¡Es… —aprieta los puños— ¡No te metas, Ron! ¡Ella ya te lo aclaró! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Déjanos a todos en paz y vete al demonio!

—¡Ted! —llamé sorprendido por su vocabulario.

Mi ahijado también salió corriendo.

—¿Qué hice mal? —pregunto a Ron.

—Iré a decirles a todos que ya despertaste —antes de salir me mira sonriente—. Bienvenido de regreso, Harry. Espero que ahora sí sigas con tu vida. Deberías sentar cabeza, ¿no crees?

Quedo a solas.

Vuelvo a mirar el tablero. La jovencita se llevó a la reina. Eso me causa cierta ausencia…

Ausencia.

¿No fue eso lo primero que pensé al despertar?

—

Susan por fin vino a verme. Tardó más de lo que pensé. Es común que cuando uno de los dos está en San Mungo el otro va enseguida a verlo. No se me ocurre qué pudo retrasar tanto a mi amiga.

Ella va directo a la ventana y la abre. El viento agita su cabello. La raíz pelirroja le llega casi a la oreja, el resto es rubio cenizo. Eso también es nuevo. A Sue le encanta traer bien pintado el cabello. De la nada saca su pipa y la enciende, una maña que agarró hace un par de años. Cada vez se parece más a su fallecida tía.

—Estamos en un hospital. No puedes fumar aquí —le digo.

Ella me ignora, parece inmersa en sus cavilaciones. Cada minuto que transcurre me inquieta más, ¿qué sucedió realmente? ¿puede que mi amnesia selectiva sea peor de lo que imaginé?

—Ganaste la partida —comenta de pronto, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana—. Eso dice Hermione. Ganaste. Para el precio que estás pagando yo creería lo contrario, pero sólo se me ocurre lo peor en caso contrario. Te conozco, así que no debió importarte sacrificar esto a cambio de su vida. Tus memorias… Potter, eres ridículamente trágico.

Me revuelvo el cabello —¿Podrías ser más críptica? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Sue se gira hacia mí. Parece que no ha dormido en días enteros —¿Qué sucedió con Đæknû?

—Murió. La magia alquímica que activó se volvió negativa gracias a un escudo que puse en cuatro de las puertas. Al final fue su propia ambición lo que terminó con él. No quedó en mi conciencia.

—No hay rastros de su cuerpo. De ninguno, en realidad. La ciudad desapareció. Fue un milagro encontrarte.

Inclino el rostro —Pensé que moriría. No tiene sentido que mi cuerpo haya soportado esa devastación.

Miro mi piel rojiza por la exposición a la alquimia, fuera de eso estoy completo.

—Quizá a la Muerte le pareció más divertido dejarte vivo —chista furiosa—. ¡Debe ser hilarante!

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo, Susan?

Ella se sienta donde antes Ron se rió hasta llorar. Sé que está analizando cómo informarme de la situación. La conozco demasiado.

—Mi tía siempre decía que hay poderes universales con los que ningún mago o bruja debe meterse. Quebrar la pared entre nosotros, meros mortales, y ellos, seres divinos invencibles, es catastrófico. Apenas somos peones en el tablero de la existencia. Piezas con las que ellos pueden jugar a su antojo.

—¿En qué me metí? —pregunto resignado. Suena como algo que yo haría.

—Hace muchos años me lo explicaste. Fue en tu oficina en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Me hiciste jurar que nunca pronunciaría lo que estabas por confesarme. Creo que aún no entendías lo que estabas jugándote. El precio a pagar si perdías… ni el precio a reclamar si ganabas. Seré honesta: estoy impresionada de que hayas vencido a tu contrincante. Dedicaste los últimos quince años de tu vida en lograrlo. Eres único, Harry Potter.

—¿Qué gané? ¿Quién era mi contrincante?

Susan se levanta. La falda de su túnica de Auror se desliza hacia sus botas de punta.

—No puedo decirlo.

—¿Por qué?

Algo turbio me envuelve al distinguir las lágrimas contenidas en su mirada —Literalmente no puedo. Es más poderoso que todos nosotros. Jamás podremos explicártelo. Se me quedan las palabras a la mitad de la boca. Lo lamento, Harry.

Aprieto la sábana en mis puños —¿Cómo están seguros de que gané?

Me sonríe triste —Hermione nos explicó.

—¿Hermio…? Es la jovencita que estuvo aquí hace rato, ¿verdad?

Asiente. Un par de lágrimas se escapan —Sí.

—¿Por qué es relevante? ¿Por qué ella sabría de esto? ¿Por qué le creen? —trago seco. De nuevo la Ausencia. Miro desesperado a Susan— ¿Quién es ella?

—Nadie. Lo mejor es que ignores su existencia. Concéntrate en mejorar para que salgas de aquí. Hogwarts te necesita de regreso. Teddy también. Y claro que nuestro Ministro te dará algún galardón para tu colección de objetos inútiles.

Me intento levantar —¡Susan…! —ella me frena antes de que complete el movimiento. Tan cerca de su rostro puedo ver su dolor.

—Confía en mí. Por favor. Sigue con tu vida.

—¿Así nada más? ¿Tan fácil?

—Para ti.

Quedo de nuevo solo en el cuarto.

¿Qué pudo ser tan valioso para que aceptara un juego con los poderes universales?

Me sostengo el pecho. ¿Por qué me siento como si hubiera perdido?

–

19 de junio 2015

Han pasado dos años desde que desperté en San Mungo tras la batalla con Đæknû. Mi vida no ha sido lo más estable desde entonces. Hay una serie de interrogantes que me torturan por las noches, pesadillas recurrentes, presentimientos inacabados de recuerdos inalcanzables. Intenté seguir con mi vida. Retomar lo que siempre amé. ¿Qué ocurrió de diferente con Đæknû que me impide alcanzar ahora la felicidad?

La gente cercana a mí, personas en las que confío con mi vida, siguen en constante observación de mis movimientos y opiniones. Todos saben lo que perdí. Ninguno puede hacérmelo saber. Me guían en los peores momentos. Me ratifican que algún día simplemente esa sensación desaparecerá. Que el tiempo lo cura todo. Y, en especial, que confíe en mí. El pago que decidí dar valió la pena. Lo hice a sabiendas de las consecuencias.

Fred y Neville han sido los más constantes en mi cuidado. Fred me dijo que hemos pasado por peores, aunque yo no lo recuerde con exactitud. Que sobrevivimos juntos pérdidas que, en su momento, fueron devastadoras. Neville insiste que el universo tiene sus motivos y debemos creer en el destino.

No son consuelos.

Me vuelve loco saber que decidí borrar una parte fundamental de mi vida. Me cuestiono qué me motivó a estudiar pedagogía. Por qué en Cambridge. Dónde viví los siguientes años tras la batalla de Hogwarts. Por qué me negué a continuar mi relación con Ginny. Por qué preferí no ser Auror, pese a tener la certificación. Qué son todos esos huecos en los años que pasé como estudiante en Hogwarts. Por qué dediqué los últimos cinco años en estudiar filosofía y su enfoque sobre la muerte y la existencia humana. Desde cuándo me sentí poeta para garabatear pequeños versos y sonetos sobre la amistad, el valor y…

Quién soy realmente.

Sin embargo, hay otra gran certeza en mi alma que me indica que estoy en el lugar adecuado. Ya no importan tanto los cómo y por qué, sino el resultado. Una parte de mí está satisfecho de ser profesor, de cuidar a sus alumnos, de tener una vida tranquila, con rutinas sencillas como leer antes de dormir sobre la epistemología de la magia.

Son un experimentador. Un docente. Un gran amigo. Un héroe _mundial_.

Đæknû puso en riesgo el secreto de la magia ante el mundo. Tuvimos que trabajar meses para contener los medios de comunicación y crear una historia que fuera aceptada por cada gobierno muggle y mágico. Se me condecoró en más de quince países. No me dio tiempo de comprender que la Ausencia seguía conmigo… hasta que volví a Londres y no supe dónde estaba mi casa.

Fred y Padma me recibieron en su hogar. Me explicaron que tomé muchas decisiones brutales para distraer a Đæknû y seguir con mi plan, entre ellas fue darme por muerto y que leyeran mi testamento. Supuse que también vendí mi casa en el proceso.

Al siguiente ciclo escolar volví como profesor de Hogwarts y preferí vivir en el castillo. Sigo sin saber dónde me gustaría comprar una casa… con qué objetivo.

Ahí me reencontré con la extraña jovencita que estuvo conmigo cuando desperté.

Hermione Marie Berkley.

Al principio fue muy tímida conmigo. Pese a su gran amistad con Teddy no se me acercaba fuera de clases. Me sorprendió descubrir entre mis apuntes y planeaciones escolares que yo la había mandado a tutoría especial con otros profesores. Pronto descubrí la razón: Hermione es un prodigio. Su comprensión de la magia va más allá del estructuralismo contemporáneo de enseñanza, tiene una obsesión por reivindicar los viejos usos clasificados como prohibidos por su "malevolencia". En sus ensayos enfatiza el equilibrio elemental de la naturaleza y el propósito del hombre en ella. Desarrolla grandes preguntas filosóficas del uso mágico y su correlación con el mundo muggle.

Nunca había tenido una alumna como ella.

Tardé meses en conseguir que quisiera conversar conmigo. Estaba muy interesado en guiarla en ciertas materias que sabía eran de su interés, ofrecerle mi ayuda para sus investigaciones. La señorita Berkley se mostró defensiva al inicio. No confiaba en mí. Un día se atrevió a decirme que esa desconfianza estaba relacionada con mi pérdida selectiva de memorias. Me dijo que ella no quería involucrarse con quien fue capaz de jugar con la muerte.

No me sorprendió que ella fuera capaz de deducir lo que sucedió realmente. Su inteligencia superior es difícil de ignorar, y su área de interés académico es el mismo que Đæknû y yo explotamos esa tarde en África. Yo, en algún momento, debí ser cercano a ella. Por eso estaba en mi celda de San Mungo cuando desperté, por eso Susan y los demás confiaron en ella cuando explicó mi "juego" con los poderes universales.

Debí perder su confianza cuando me dejé llevar por la ambición y busqué la inmortalidad… porque eso debió suceder, ¿verdad? ¿O qué otra aberración pude cometer para haber sido castigado así? Sin saber por completo quién soy… con la eterna Ausencia dentro de mí.

La señorita Berkley me permitió pedirle una disculpa, una mañana fría que nos encontramos en los jardines de Hogwarts. Fue extraño verla sin sus adorados amigos. Ted, la señorita Owen y el hijo de Draco siempre iban con ella adonde fuera. Sé que el joven Malfoy tiene un profundo enamoramiento por ella, incluso.

— _¿Por qué me ofrece una disculpa, profesor?_

— _Sé que entiendes mejor que muchos el peligro de la alquimia, la búsqueda de la inmortalidad y las consecuencias de jugar con eso. Yo… jamás me pensé como alguien que quisiera quebrar esa barrera. No le temo a la muerte, ni a la vida misma. No sé qué me llevó a desencadenar esas fuerzas y entrometerme donde ningún hombre común debió hacerlo. Por eso te desagrado, ¿verdad? Porque a tus ojos soy un mago débil y egoísta, la clase de persona que tu repudias en cada uno de tus ensayos, la clase de persona a la que culpas de la corrupción en la magia y el orden universal. Como tu profesor fallé, y lo lamento muchísimo. El mundo sería mejor si existieran más personas como usted y menos como yo._

Se lo dije porque así lo sentía, pero también porque necesitaba su perdón. Hay algo en el juicio virtuoso y recto de esa pequeña bruja que me hacía desmerecedor de ser su docente. No era justo para ella tener que aguantar a un imbécil que buscó la mortalidad dándole clases todos los días. La señorita Berkley puede cambiar al mundo, necesita el apoyo de los adultos que la rodeamos para hacer su camino más sencillo, no para desanimarla en el proceso por nuestros errores.

Hasta ese día ella siempre estaba muy tensa cerca de mí, usaba un tono de voz formal, casi frío. Procuraba estar un paso atrás de sus amigos, como si ellos fueran un escudo humano entre nosotros. No me miraba a los ojos.

Al escuchar mi disculpa, algo cambió. Me miró con tristeza, como quien sabe que un error no se debe juzgar. Me sentí joven y estúpido a su lado, recibiendo el perdón de una mujer cuyo valor era incalculable. Así de profundo la admiro, pese a su tierna edad.

— _No interprete mi distanciamiento. ¿Recuerda una frase de Shakespeare que dice: "a menudo, el silencio de la inocencia más blanca persuade cuando las palabras fracasan"?_

— _Cuento de invierno. Por supuesto._

Y me sonrió.

Desde entonces entablamos una cordial relación intelectual. Su presencia en mi vida es un recuerdo constante de mi error y de los motivos por los que no debo recaer en esa ambición. Confío en que la señorita Berkley cambiará el mundo para mejor… pese a las distracciones normales de su juventud.

Ahora mismo la veo a lo lejos, desde la ventana de mi oficina. Minutos atrás estaba con sus amigos, conversando felizmente bajo un árbol de los jardines. El clima veraniego llegó a tiempo para una última comida cerca del lago. De pronto Ted y la señorita Owen dejan solos al joven Malfoy y a la señorita Berkley. Sé lo que ocurrirá, es algo que todo el castillo ha visto venir desde hace meses.

Hoy se gradúan Ted y las señoritas Berkley y Owen. Lo que significa que el joven Malfoy quedará por su cuenta un año más en Hogwarts. La despedida será triste. Victoire, la novia de Ted, también tendrá que sobrevivir un año lejos de ellos.

La diferencia es que Ted sabe que Victoire lo esperará. Su plan es irse a vivir juntos tras la graduación de la rubia. Aunque Andy y yo no estemos muy felices al respecto.

Scorpius Malfoy, en cambio, no tiene ninguna relación amorosa con la señorita Berkley de la cual valerse para vivir tranquilo el siguiente año. Sabe que ella podría encontrar a alguien en ese tiempo y enamorarse. Siendo un Malfoy sólo hay una alternativa.

Y lo veo desde mi oficina, con plena claridad, en el brillo del medio día: ponerse de rodillas y sacar una pequeña caja negra.

—¿Harry?

Me giro avergonzado. No quiero que crean que me la vivo supervisando las intimidades de mis alumnos. Sonrío cariñoso a mi visitante.

—¿Lista para irnos?

Ginny asiente —Tardé siglos en empacar. ¿Cuál era el hechizo para que todo se doble en la maleta?

Me acerco a besarla antes de responder —Te lo enseñaré en Suiza. ¿Segura no quieres cambiar de equipo?

Suelta un bufido —¡Jamás! El Puddlemore será derrotado, y tú me pagarás la apuesta.

—Ya veremos.

Es extraño que nuestro primer viaje juntos, como pareja, sea al mundial de Quidditch, pero apropiado en nuestro caso. Ginny es el único eslabón de la cadena incompleta que sigo sin entender. ¿Qué pudo haberme alejado de ella? ¿Qué me hizo reconsiderar nuestra relación, aun cuando ella me seguía amando? Necesito saberlo, confirmar que fue la decisión indicada.

Seguimos conversando mientras yo selecciono los libros que me llevaré, para su desagrado. Peleamos un poco sobre la necesidad de literatura en un mundial deportivo, luego ella me pone de buenas con un par de besos hirvientes sobre el escritorio. Reímos cuando la pila de libros que seleccioné cae estruendosamente contra el piso y despiertan a Polly, dormida en su cojín del otro lado de la oficina.

Ginny me sigue besando el cuello. Me gusta esta iniciativa que siempre tiene a estrechar nuestro vínculo afectivo. Sin su insistencia a mí me costaría mucho más adaptarme al ritmo de tener una pareja estable. Mis encuentros casuales con Sue no cuentan, por supuesto, ambos teníamos muy claro que nada evolucionaría del sexo. En cambio, Ginny está decidida a que funcione, lo cual me ayuda a ignorar mi instinto.

El único problema es que la Ausencia se mantiene dentro de mí. Con o sin Ginny.

—Buenas tardes.

La voz aterciopelada me hace brincar. Reconozco el timbre enseguida. Solo ella tiene esa forma particular de sonar como un adulto terco y una niña cariñosa a la vez. De un movimiento empujo a Ginny, quien rueda sobre el escritorio hacia el suelo. Polly sisea divertida.

—¡Harry, casi me rompes la cadera! —reclama incrédula.

Yo sigo acomodándome el cuello de la túnica. Odio que alguno de mis alumnos me vea así. En especial ella.

—Señorita Berkley, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

Ginny asoma la cabeza por encima del escritorio y frunce el ceño. Sé que ellas no se llevan bien. La señorita Berkley casi hace que la despidan a comienzos de este ciclo escolar, con toda la razón. Al final no sé a qué arreglo llegaron entre ellas, así que Ginny salvó su puesto.

La castaña está parada en el marco de la puerta. Su uniforme, como siempre, está impecable. La insignia de Premio Anual reluce bajo su escudo de Gryffindor. Trae el cabello suelto, en ondas ordenadas que bajan hasta sus codos. Me cuesta trabajo recordarla como la niña de quince años que estuvo a mi lado tras la pelea contra Đæknû. Debo admitir que se ve más adulta que nunca. Y eso me incomoda.

Sonríe con amor a Polly, yendo directo a acariciarla. Mi serpiente se enreda en su brazo y sisea sobre sus mejillas. Tampoco entiendo esa relación.

Ginny se levanta muy digna y toma su maleta —Te espero en mi oficina. De ahí partiremos, ¿de acuerdo? No llegues tarde. Quiero ver el atardecer contigo, como planeamos.

—Seguro —respondo agitado. Nunca me ha gustado estar con Ginny y con la señorita Berkley al mismo tiempo.

Suena la puerta al cerrar y yo espero a que mi alumna deje de jugar con Polly. Me está dando la espalda, pero detecto la firmeza en sus hombros y la tensión en su cuello. Algo la tiene mal.

—¿En qué la puedo ayudar? —pregunto sentándome a la orilla de mi escritorio.

Pienso que esta es la última vez que la tendré en mi oficina. Que podré decir que es mi alumna. ¿Cómo será Hogwarts sin la señorita Berkley y sus eternas discusiones categóricas de lo bueno, lo malo, la magia, la dignidad, la existencia, la muerte, la hermandad, el espíritu…? ¿Qué será de las tardes en que salga a caminar a los jardines y no haya posibilidades de encontrármela? Me da cierta culpa saber que la extrañaré más que a Teddy. Quizá porque a él siempre lo tendré en mi vida, a ella, en cambio… Y me repito que es admiración. Plena admiración por alguien que estoy seguro se convertirá en una persona maravillosa y amable.

—Necesito decirle algo, profesor —responde.

El uso del trato formal me entristece. Ella siempre fue muy clara en los límites de nuestra relación intelectual. A veces, incluso, pienso que en el fondo realmente no le caigo bien.

—Puede decirme lo que usted quiera. No haré juicios y, de ser posible, ofreceré consejo si lo necesita.

Deja a Polly sobre el cojín y se voltea. Su rostro es un discurso de su personalidad. Sé que tiene esa cicatriz por haber incumplido las reglas, ella me lo confesó. Sé que su piel bronceada es por las horas que trabaja cada verano en la granja de su familia. Sé que el labial traslúcido es regalo de su madre muggle para que deje la manía de morderse el labio inferior. Sé que esa mirada retadora es por la inteligencia incomparable de la que goza.

La admiro de verdad. Es muy joven y ya lo tiene todo para vencer en la vida. Es una suerte que contemos con ella en el mundo mágico.

—Usted… usted me ha inspirado para perseguir mis sueños. Haré una carrera en Cambridge y luego me dedicaré al estudio de la magia y sus aplicaciones a la tecnología muggle.

Mi corazón se acelera. Nada me hace más feliz que mis alumnos se dediquen a sus pasiones.

—Será muy grande, señorita Berkley. Cambridge le encantará. Debo admitir, me siento honrado de que yo sea fuente de inspiración de alguien como usted. No tengo palabras para agradecer…

—Eso no es todo —me interrumpe, como acostumbra cuando siente que me salgo de tema en una discusión importante—. Hace unos momentos Scorpius me propuso matrimonio.

Me muestra una sortija en la palma de su mano. El valor de los diamantes me confirma que los Malfoy siempre serán extravagantes. Me confunde, sin embargo, que ella no traiga puesta la sortija en el dedo.

—¿Hay una felicitación en orden? —pregunto cauteloso.

Ella cierra el puño, escondiendo la sortija de mi vista —No acepté.

Respiro aliviado —Si me permite decirlo, es muy joven para esa clase de compromiso, en especial si desea dedicar los siguientes años en acabar una carrera y…

—No acepté por esa razón, exclusivamente —vuelve a interrumpirme.

Intento no sonreír. Me divierte que con ella nunca sé a dónde va a concluir un tema.

—¿Desea decirme las otras razones?

Asiente veloz, como si fuera la pregunta que debí hacer desde que apareció en mi oficina. Su largo cabello se agita por el movimiento, distrayéndome.

—Scorpius es muy inmaduro, por supuesto. Su padre me odia. No me conviene adoptar el apellido Malfoy si deseo perseguir una carrera en la política, y ya que no he desechado esa idea por completo, no me arriesgaré. Me temo que tampoco estoy dispuesta a adaptarme al modo de vida purista que los Malfoy mantienen, pese a que Scorpius no actúa con los viejos valores, sí fue educado en ciertas ideas que no comparto. Papá Berkley sigue intentando amarme como antes, si me caso con Scor no ayudaré en su proceso emocional. Mamá Granger dirá que sólo acepté por despecho, no por amor, y tendrá razón. Mis hermanos me advirtieron, además, que no me quieren ver casada hasta que tenga cincuenta —bufó, girando los ojos—. Y Abbie me dijo que no será mi dama de honor a menos que me case por amor. Jamás me casaré sin Abbie a mi lado como mi dama de honor, así que eso terminó de decidirme.

La veo respirar acelerada por su pequeño discurso. Es muy típico de ella enlazar de ese modo las ideas.

—Suenan como un montón de perfectas razones para no aceptar casarse con el joven Malfoy, aunque…

—Pero ninguna de ellas es la razón principal —de nuevo… interrumpiéndome.

Cierro la boca, indispuesto a que me vuelva a callar. Espero paciente a que decida seguir hablando.

Algo extraño ocurre en ella. La señorita Berkley goza de una energía y seguridad que he visto en pocas personas, la mayoría quienes han sobrevivido situaciones mortales o profundamente devastadoras a nivel sentimental. Tiene un aura de aceptación a la vida que atrae a muchos jovencitos. Sé que si tuviera su edad estaría loco por ella. Tiene un alma atrayente y única.

Y en este segundo parece que todo eso desapareció.

Me mira de forma extraña. Es ella, mi alumna, y a la vez no. Es otra joven mujer que no reconozco. Hay dos historias en sus ojos. Dos vidas. Su magia crea patrones que se replican sin cesar, como un molde que corta la misma figura infinitamente. Se ve tan joven y tan expectante.

En toda mi carrera como profesor no me había sentido así.

Aprieto las manos en el filo del escritorio. Me niego a reconocer la atracción que ella me despierta.

Está mal. Es mi alumna. Podría ser mi hija.

Está mal.

Quiero salir corriendo de aquí. No arriesgaré mi moral, mi juramento como pedagogo, mi ideal como educador, por una jovencita en extremo inteligente que para colmo es de mi gusto.

No.

No va a pasar.

Sigo paralizado sobre el escritorio. Me digo que en realidad _nada_ está pasando. Ella sigue del otro lado de la oficina, sin insinuarme algo fuera de lugar. Yo soy el loco que está malinterpretando todo.

—La verdadera razón por la que no acepté casarme con Scorpius es porque amo a alguien más —confiesa.

Olvido mi incomodidad. Siempre supe que la señorita Berkley no respondía los sentimientos del joven Malfoy. Era obvio. Y me pareció lógico que tampoco sintiera lo mismo por algún otro jovencito del colegio. Ella es demasiado madura e inteligente, probablemente los chicos de su edad le parecen aburridos. Así que la falta de respuesta es porque ya está enamorada de alguien.

—¿Piensa decirle a esa persona especial sobre sus sentimientos? —pregunto intentado comprender a dónde va la conversación. ¿Necesita consejo amoroso? Por Merlín, ¿por qué no habla con la señorita Owen de esto?

—Al principio me pareció mala idea. Le prometí a alguien muy importante que haría mi propia historia, que aceptaría que esa oportunidad se fue de mi vida… de esta vida… y que intentaría ser feliz con lo que me resta. Pero hoy… cuando Scor me pidió matrimonio… Sólo necesito saber si de verdad… —su voz se rompe, sus hombros se agitan por el llanto contenido— Si de verdad ya no hay posibilidad de ser amada como lo fui alguna vez por él.

Bajo del escritorio. No resisto ver a esa joven bruja tan abrumada. La señorita Berkley debería gastar toda su energía en seguir estudiando, en disfrutar la vida, no en problemas amorosos.

Pongo mis manos en sus hombros, notando curioso que volvió a crecer este año y que ahora sólo le llevo una cabeza de alto. Ella me mira debajo de sus pestañas, haciendo que me arrepienta de haberme acercado tanto. De verdad es muy atractiva, en muchos niveles.

—Escúcheme, señorita Berkley. Usted encontrará ese amor algún día. No se desgaste en cuestiones que están fuera de su control. Su juventud le hace creer que nadie podrá amarla como esa persona lo hizo, pero en este mundo hay millones de personas, y entre ellas hay miles que sé, estoy seguro, querrán entregarle su alma y su corazón. Tenga paciencia con la vida. Será recompensada.

—Profesor… ¿usted…

Me inclino para escucharla mejor. Su llanto no me deja entenderle.

Ella levanta el rostro, sus manos se pescan de mi túnica, jalando mientras se pone de puntitas. Al siguiente segundo me besa.

Me siento traicionado. Furioso. La empujo con firmeza para cortar el beso. Ella estalla en lágrimas.

—No confunda las cosas, señorita Berkley. Soy muy mayor para usted. Le pido que se retire de mi oficina.

Mi voz es cruel. Me escucho y no logro reconocerme en cada una de esas palabras.

Ella obedece, corriendo fuera del lugar. Sigo escuchando su llanto incluso cuando sé que ya está muy lejos de aquí.

Pongo el seguro en la puerta y golpeo la madera, rabioso.

Sí. Es mi moral, mi ética profesional, mi juramento como educador. Toda esa mierda que llevo repitiéndome los últimos dos años cada vez que estoy cerca de ella. Es todo eso lo que me hizo empujarla lejos de mí.

Sí. De acuerdo. Cada vez que me digo que la admiro es para no usar otra palabra. Es para no aceptar que va más allá de un fuerte vínculo profesor–alumna.

Sí. Estoy dispuesto a morir sin romper mi código moral, aunque eso signifique rechazarla mil veces.

La señorita Berkley es menor que yo. Podría ser mi hija. Fue mi alumna.

Jamás. Jamás dejaré que algo romántico suceda entre nosotros.

Soy mejor que eso.

Quisiera que únicamente ese conflicto me tuviera así. Pero fui cruel con ella por algo que no preví. Algo aterrador y confuso.

Durante un segundo, mientras ella me besó, la Ausencia desapareció.

.

.

.

 **Notas:** Termina la segunda parte del fanfic. Retomaremos desde el punto de vista de Hermione para que nos ponga al corriente de lo sucedido en su vida los últimos dos años. La partida de ajedrez finalizó, siendo Harry el ganador o perdedor, en términos prácticos la Muerte siempre iba a resultar beneficiada, de una u otra manera se encargaría de hacer sufrir a Harry. Ella nunca pierde, es algo que he repetido muchas veces a lo largo del fic.

Esta historia inició porque quería hacer una escena donde Harry como profesor y Hermione como su alumna se besaran, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo para que ambos, dentro de sus personalidades y códigos de conducta, cayeran en eso. Pensé que la única manera de lograr que Hermione se atreviera a algo así con un profesor, fuera que en realidad la historia de ambos inició mucho atrás, y las circunstancias per se no fueran las normales. Así que pensé: la voy a matar y reencarnar. El resto de la historia se construyó alrededor de esa escena.

Gracias por leer!

Less.


End file.
